The Other Half of Myself
by Kirinenko
Summary: La vida ocasionalmente depara sorpresas a Kaname y a Zero. Dejando a un lado la enemistad, el desagrado mutuo y los prejuicios, ¿podría existir algo más? Quizás amistad, quizás atracción, quizás amor. Antes "Lo que casi podría ser". TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA Y PERMISO PARA CONTINUARLO
1. Prólogo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora:** Una colección de historias acerca de Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiriyu; enemigos y rivales por el amor de Yuuki Cross.

**Calificación:** "T". Yaoi o pareja m/m levemente implícita.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Como no puedo dibujar nada que valga la pena, Vampire Knight sólo podía pertenecer a la gran Matsuri Hino! : D Ah, y esta historia tampoco está relacionada con mis otros fics KanamexZero.

**Resumen:** La vida de vez en cuando pone a Kaname y a Zero en situaciones inesperadas que requieren su colaboración temporal. Y cuando acuerdan a pasar por alto la enemistad, cuando dejan de lado su antipatía mutua, cuando apartan el velo de los prejuicios... pueden percibir una casi palpable comprensión y empatía. Algo que no es exactamente amistad ni atracción, sino algo a medio camino entre ambas.

Este capítulo es el prólogo y un reclamo. ¡El próximo es más largo, lo prometo!

- Inicio de capítulo -

**Prólogo**

Enemigos naturales, nacidos para matar  
>Nuestro odio nos sustenta, alimenta nuestra voluntad<br>Nuestros prejuicios establecidos desde el nacimiento  
>Determinan nuestra valía.<p>

-x -

Así, vivimos como depredador y presa  
>Siempre cautelosos, intentando engañar<br>Sabiendo que nuestra propia supervivencia  
>Depende de matar a nuestro rival<p>

-x -

Pero no podemos, porque dañaría  
>A la única alma gentil que ambos adoramos<br>Por tanto, intercambiamos miradas, palabras y puyas de odio  
>Negándonos a aceptar nuestro destino<p>

-x -

Ignoramos las señales de un verdadero respeto  
>Ciegos a la necesidad mutua de proteger<br>Sin querer ver que a quien odiamos  
>Podría ser un verdadero amigo, una verdadera alma gemela<p>

Final


	2. Ven a sentarte conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2. Ven a sentarte conmigo**

_Maldición._

_Fíate de Cross para que te encargue tareas adicionales el mismo día del concierto_. Zero iba a llegar tarde y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. El prefecto de pelo plateado frunció el ceño ominosamente mientras avanzaba a zancadas desde las cuadras de vuelta a la Residencia Sol para una ducha rápida.

Era viernes por la noche y el recital estaba organizado por la asociación de vecinos de la ciudad para un chico que había logrado obtener una beca para continuar sus estudios musicales. Iba a dar un concierto de una sola noche junto con la orquesta local antes de abandonar la ciudad. El concierto debía comenzar en media hora en el pequeño pueblo justo al lado de la Academia Cross.

La lujosa sala construida para los musicales y obras de teatro no era muy grande, por lo que se aplicaba estrictamente la regla de que "el primero que llegue, el primero que se sienta". La única excepción eran los asientos situados en la parte delantera de la sala, algo más caros que el resto: cuatro filas de lujosas y confortables sillas acolchadas. Cada par de sillas compartía una pequeña mesa redonda situada delante de ellas para depositar las bebidas y las pastas. Detrás de estas cuatro hileras se situaban diez filas más de sillas normales sin mesa, mientras que los que llegaran tarde tendrían que permanecer en la parte trasera de la sala. Normalmente, se permitía –y se esperaba- que los clientes de las primeras filas pidieran bebidas, mientras que los demás eran ignorados, ya que difílmente se podía esperar que aplaudieran sin derramar nada encima de ellos mismos y de las sillas que ocupaban.

Ansioso por asegurarse una de las sillas de precio normal, ya que no le apetecía lo más mínimo pasarse de pie los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraba el recital, Zero se despojó de su camiseta y vaqueros y se dio una ducha rápida pero meticulosa, antes de ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme encima de una camisa limpia, ya que necesitaba tanto chaqueta como corbata para ser admitido en la sala. Era una pena que Yuuki no estuviera interesada en la música clásica; habría estado bien llevarla también. Afortunadamente, el director había prometido que le echaría una mano con la vigilancia durante el cambio de clases.

Zero se ató la corbata roja de seda mientras caminaba rápidamente fuera de la Academia Cross y se dirigía a la ciudad, con la entrada que había comprado dos días antes firmemente apretada en un puño. Seis minutos más tarde, subía a zancadas las escaleras de la sala de conciertos. Presentó su entrada al acomodador y negó con la cabeza cuando éste le preguntó si quería comprar el programa de la velada. En su opinión, era demasiado caro, y no iba a malgastar dinero en ello.

El prefecto de pelo plateado entró en el fresco interior de la sala, con sus gruesas alfombras, elaborados tapices de color rojo y dorado e impresionantes arañas de cristal. Sus ojos amatista repasaron rápidamente las filas de sillas delante de él y su corazón se hundió. Maldición, era demasiado tarde. Muchos de los asientos de primera fila aún estaban vacíos, pero todas las sillas de las diez filas posteriores estaban ocupadas. Escrutó de nuevo las hileras, más lentamente esta vez, por si acaso había pasado por alto alguna silla vacía en alguna parte. Sin embargo, todas las desocupadas tenían programas o bolsos encima, indicando que habían sido reservadas. Zero exhaló con irritación, apretando los labios._Maldito Cross_. Aún quedaban diez minutos antes de que diera comienzo el concierto, pero parecía que tendría que estar de pie después de todo.

Aún maldiciendo por lo bajo al director de la Academia Cross, caminó hacia el centro, con sus ojos aún repasando ausentes la mitad delantera de la sala. Se paró a media zancada. _Espera, ¿aquel era Kaname Kuran sentado en la mismísima primera fila?_ No había manera de confundir aquel regio y arrogante porte y el oscuro y ondulado cabello que le quedaba tan apropiado. Y solo, también. _Eso_ era sorprendente. Quizás la pesona con quien había venido estaba cerca, en algún lugar...

Un momento después, Zero esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Un escuálido y demacrado chico con el pelo largo sentado sólo dos filas detrás del purasangre lo estaba repasando arriba y abajo con una obvia mirada de interés en sus pálidos ojos acuosos. ¿Podría ser que aquel tipo estuviera insinuándose a Kuran? ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, parecía que el purasangre podía ser vulnerable después de todo, sin su habitual séquito de nobles para besarle el culo y protegerlo!

Sus labios se curvaron. Mala suerte. Deja que el niño bonito de Kuran se las apañe él solo con ese gay, no era su problema. Hundiendo las manos más a fondo en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Zero se apoyó contra la pared, apoyando el peso sobre su pie derecho mientras doblaba la pierna izquierda y plantaba el pie en la pared. Un pensamiento brotó en su mente y amplió su sonrisa mientras se preguntaba qué sería más entretenido aquella noche: el concierto... o la incomodidad de Kuran al sentirse devorado con la mirada, y por otro hombre, nada menos. Aunque prefería con mucho lo primero, se inclinaba a pensar que lo último se acercaría más a la verdad.

La sala seguía llenándose y Zero miró alrededor. Todo el mundo vestía ropa formal, los hombres con chaquetas y corbatas y las mujeres con vestidos. Incluso Kuran, por lo que podía ver, estaba de foto con una ligera chaqueta que parecía que hubieran confeccionado especialmente para él, por la manera en que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus hombros. Probablemente era así. Probablemente también había costado un riñón. Zero se encogió de hombros con desinterés y miró alrededor.

Pero más o menos un minuto después, y a pesar de su resolución, se dio cuenta de que tanto sus ojos como su atención volvían de nuevo al purasangre. Sus agudos sentidos de cazador le dijeron que Kuran_estaba_ realmente incómodo. El pursangre aparentaba estar totalmente a gusto, reclinado en su silla, con las largas piernas cruzagas elegantemente y una mano apoyada ligeramente en la mesa delante de él; la mismísima imagen de la satisfacción relajada. Sin embargo, algo en su postura estaba fuera de lugar para Zero. Aquel detalle se aferraba a él, exigiendo que le prestara toda su atención hasta resolver el misterio. Zero se dedicó a ello ya que el recital aún no había empezado. Tampoco tenía nada más en lo que ocupar su mente...

Centró toda su atención en el purasangre sentado en la primera fila. Sí, la posición de aquella elegante cabeza morena era un pelín demasiado rígida para que pareciera realmente cómoda y se percibía una cierta tensión en aquellos hombros bien definidos. Kuran claramente no estaba relajado y tenía que deberse a la no deseaba y constante atención del tipo sentado dos filas detrás de él. Las cejas de Zero se elevaron ligeramente; aquel voyeur tenía que estar también forrado para ser capaz de pagar un asiento de primera clase.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que hubiera conseguido reconocer las sutiles señales del purasangre le molestó y resopló por lo bajo. Así que a Kuran lo estaban desvistiendo con la mirada, ¿y qué?. La culpa era suya por tener aquella perfecta pinta de niño bonito, ¿vale?. Y además era un purasangre, una mirada y el Sr. Lascivo estaría frito. O reducido a un idiota balbuceante. O las dos cosas. _Lo que sea_. Zero había venido a disfrutar del concierto y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Apretando los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez con decisión, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó el peso sobre su otro pie mientras devolvía la mirada al escenario situado al frente de la sala. El escenario estaba algo hundido, unos 70 centímetros por debajo de la audiencia. En el centro del escenario había un pequeño piano de cola, con la orquesta dispuesta detrás y sus integrantes estaban ya sentados y preparados. Zero querría poder estar lo bastante cerca como para poder ver los dedos del pianista, pero eso significaba tener que comprar entradas en las primeras filas. Y ahora, ni siquiera tenía un asiento. Iba a ser bastante agotador aguantar de pie durante cuarenta y cinco minutos...

Casi involuntariamente, los ojos de Zero vagaron de nuevo hacia el purasangre sentado en el centro de la primera fila. _Por supuesto, Kuran tenía que tener los mejores asientos de la casa_... Ahora era evidente que aquella noche estaba solo, ya que el concierto iba a comenzar en un par de minutos y la silla a su lado todavía estaba vacía. Aquello también debía sumarse al malestar que podía sentir en él.

El admirador de Kuran estaba sentado en la tercera fila, tres mesas atrás hacia el lado derecho de la sala y aún espiándolo abiertamente. De vez en cuando, su pálida mirada se deslizaba a la silla vacía a la izquierda del purasangre, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a la idea de sentarse allí. Zero sacudió brevemente la cabeza. Era obvio que el Sr. Lascivo no era un vampiro, sino ni siquiera se habría atrevido a hacer un movimiento tan descarado.

De repente, una indecisa idea se coló en la mente de Zero. Casi horrorizado, la descartó inmediatamente, pero volvió con sutil insistencia. Mira, susurró persuasivamente. Kuran tiene la mejor mesa de toda la sala, ¿no? Está justo en el centro y sus dos asientos –especialmente el izquierdo- ofrecen la mejor vista de las teclas del piano para que su ocupante pueda apreciar fácilmente el virtuosismo del pianista. Kuran está solo y la silla de la izquierda está disponible. Podrías ir allí y ponerte cómodo...

Sí. _Claro_. Zero cortó la idea de raíz. El purasangre elevaría una ceja presuntuosa y, o bien le negaría aquel asiento, o pediría a alguien que lo echara. Estaba en su derecho y Zero se sentiría demasiado humillado como para quedarse en la sala después de algo así. Pero la idea continuó dándole la lata. Mira, susurró aún más persuasivamente que antes. Kuran no te diría que no porque también serviría para ayudarle a él, la silla libre quedaría ocupada y el marica de dos filas atrás tendría que rendirse, ¿no? De hecho, al purasangre le beneficiaría tener a alguien sentado a su mesa, incluso si ese alguien era su rival. Después de todo, no tenían por qué entablar conversación, por Dios. Las dos sillas estaban separadas unos 90 centímetros, así que no tendrían ni que sentarse muy cerca, sólo a la misma mesa. Un simple acuerdo, realmente...

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, y diciéndose firmemente que sólo buscaba su propia comodidad, Zero se despegó de la pared y caminó con confianza por el pasillo central. Había un espacio de casi un metro entre cada par de sillas de primera clase y Zero no tuvo problema para acercarse a la primera fila. Algunos de los asistentes sentados cerca lo miraron de reojo y un par fruncieron el ceño, tanto por su rudeza, ya que el concierto estaba a punto de empezar, como por su vestuario. El uniforme de la Clase Diurna que llevaba Zero no encajaba exactamente en la norma de "vestimenta formal" que aplicaban los otros asistentes.

Un acomodador uniformado se materializó detrás de Zero como una sombra.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?- murmuró con un tono que implicaba claramente que no le gustaba las molestias que estaba causando aquel chico alto de pelo plateado.

Zero lo ignoró y se paró al lado de la silla vacía de la mesa de Kaname. El purasangre levantó la vista hacia él, con una expresión educadamente interrogante. De cerca, era obvio para Zero lo tensos que estaban los hombros de Kaname, pero se preguntó cómo podía haberlo notado desde el fondo de la sala. También podía percibir la mirada inquisitiva del Sr. Lascivo sobre él.

Zero fijó deliberamente la vista en el purasangre pero esperó a que él hablara primero. El acomodador aguardó en silencio y algo indeciso a un lado, sin atreverse a hablar más ya que kaname no había reaccionado de inmediato. Después de aproximadamente medio minuto de embarazoso silencio, Kaname finalmente habló.

-Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró, inclinando la cabeza educadamente.

Zero asintió lentamente, aún contemplando aquel rostro familiar con sus elegantes y perfectos rasgos.

-Kuran.

Como de costumbre, omitió el calificativo honorífico y el acomodador retrocedió un paso, preguntándose si aquello denotaba alguna familiaridad entre los dos. Detestaría provocar algún enfado si aquel era el caso.

El purasangre esperaba a que Zero expusiera el motivo para acercarse a él y el prefecto hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones antes de señalar con la barbilla a la silla vacía en frente suyo.

-He llegado tarde. ¿Está ocupada?- preguntó suavemente, conteniéndose para no sonar abiertamente maleducado.

Kaname aún lo estaba contemplando pero parecía estar considerando algo.

-Se suponía que Takuma Ichijo me iba a acompañar pero le ha surgido una urgencia.- murmuró, para luego hacer una pausa.

Aunque su cabeza estaba girada hacia la izquierda y sus ojos fijos en Zero, éste tuvo la impresión de que la atención del purasangre estaba en algún lugar a su derecha, vigilando a su voyeur. Kaname pareció tomar una decisión porque inclinó la cabeza amablemente y gesticuló con una mano elegante hacia la silla vacía.

-Ya que no tienes asiento, acompáñame, por favor, Kiriyu-kun.- lo que parecía algo de reconocimiento divertido chispeó brevemente en sus profundos ojos marrones.

Y Zero lo supo. _Kuran lo sabía..._

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Zero hizo un breve asentimiento de agradecimiento y se sentó. La actitud del acomodador se volvió inmediatamente más servicial.

-¿Puedo tomarle nota, señor?- preguntó con deferencia.

Zero elevó las cejas al tiempo que sus hombros se tensaron levemente. No tenía previsto consumir ninguna de las bebidas horríblemente caras de aquí. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera llevaba suficiente dinero para pagarlas. _Mierda._

-Por favor, Kiriyu-kun. A mi cuenta.- invitó Kaname y Zero le dedicó una mirada recelosa.

El purasasangre se la devolvió serenamente. Zero dudó y luego asintió.

-Tomaré lo mismo que él.- murmuró, indicando el vaso de líquido ámbar en la mesa, al lado del programa que, evidentemente, había comprado.

Bueno, desde luego el purasangre tenía pasta para derrochar. El acomodador hizo una pequeña reverencia y se desvaneció.

Acto seguido, las luces del techo se atenuaron y se apagaron, dejando sólo uno o dos focos sobre el piano del escenario. Mientras la conversación de la sala enmudecía, el director entró en el escenario entre educados aplausos. Agradeció el gesto a la audiencia y subió hacia su atril. El pianista apareció medio minuto más tarde entre más aplausos, dedicó al público y a la orquesta una reverencia y se sentó frente al piano.

Kaname miró de nuevo a Zero de reojo.

-Gracias.- murmuró suavemente.

Zero se negó a mirarle pero bufó suavemente.

-¿Por dejarme sentar aquí? No es necesario.- sin embargo, su honestidad innata le forzó a añadir algo más.- Gracias por la bebida.

Kaname no respondió y Zero le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. El purasangre aún le miraba con una leve sonrisa en aquellos labios bien perfilados.

-Entonces disfrútala, con mi agradecimiento.- replicó con calma.

_Era como si quisiera que Zero supiera que lo sabía..._

Zero quiso negarlo, pero en vez de eso se encontró asintiendo con cautela. Se hizo otro silencio expectantre en la sala y, simultáneamente, los dos vampiros se reclinaron en sus sillas y volvieron la vista al escenario. A una señal del director de orquesta, la familiares notas de apertura del Concierto para Piano nº 9 de Mozart llenaron la sala. A pesar de sí mismo, el vampiro de pelo plateado se encontró echando un vistazo por encima del hombro del purasangre. Sentados, Kaname y él eran exactamente de la misma altura y Zero se escondió tras la cabeza de Kaname para espiar de nuevo al Sr. Lascivo, cuyos ojos estaban ahora midiendo los cuatro centímetros que separaban las sillas de los dos vampiros. Con un tenso vuelco de estómago, se dio cuenta de que ocupar la silla vacía no sería suficiente para disuadir al admirador de Kaname. Aparentemente, la distancia entre las sillas indicaba al Sr. Lascivo que Kaname y Zero eran sólo... conocidos.

A pesar del animado primer movimiento del concierto, Zero oyó, o más bien sintió, el casi silencioso suspiro que exhaló el purasangre sentado a su lado. Pero Kaname no dijo ni hizo nada. Era como si estuviera dispuesto a soportar la tortura de que se lo comieran con los ojos durante todo el concierto. Y, por alguna razón, algo en Zero... se rebeló. Con fuerza. No sabía por qué, debería estar riéndose a carcajadas ante la mera idea de alguien haciendo sentir incómodo al arrogante y confiado purasangre. Pero no era así. Zero suspiró. ¿Quizás porque Kuran había sido amable al dejarle sentarse?

Antes de poder reprimirse, Zero se levantó un poco y movió su silla más cerca de la de Kaname, volviéndose a sentar. Ahora las sillas estaban sólo a unos dos centímetros de distancia. Sintió la mirada del purasangre de nuevo sobre él y lo miró de reojo, casi esperando una reprimenda de Kaname para que por favor se reprimiera y guardara las distancias. Pero, sorprendentemente, sólo encontró aquella críptica media sonrisa en los labios cincelados mientras el purasangre murmuraba un casi inaudible "Gracias". Zero asintió de manera inconsciente por respuesta.

En ese momento, el acomodador se materializó junto a su codo izquierdo, dispuso su copa sobre la mesa, se inclinó y desapareció. Zero tuvo la oportunidad de echar una ojeada subrepticiamente al Sr. Lascivo, que parecía algo más extrañado ahora. Pero seguía sin dejar de mirar a Kaname. Zero era demasiado consciente de la incomodidad del purasangre y aquello estaba afectando su disfrute de la música. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba prestando más atención al voyeur que a cualquier otra cosa, lo cual no era un buen augurio para el resto de la noche.

Contempló al pianista en el escenario, pero no estaba concentrándose en sus ágiles dedos, ni siquiera escuchando la música. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir echar al voyeur de Kaname para que él, Zero, pudiera disfrutar del resto del concierto. Su irritación hizo que se le pusiera la mosca detrás de la oreja. Incluso mientras se decía a sí mismo que lo estaba haciendo sólo para asegurar _su _propio disfrute de la música y _no_ para ayudar a Kuran, Zero movió deliberamente su silla hasta que la parte derecha chocó contra la de Kaname. Un par de irritados "ssh" sonaron detrás suyo; sus frecuentes movimientos estaban molestando al resto de asistentes. Zero los ignoró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla. Al hacerlo, su hombro derecho rozó el izquierdo de Kaname y, por alguna razón, aquel breve contacto hizo que sus orejas ardieran. Esperaba que el purasangre no pensara que estaba, bueno, insinuándose o algo así.

Pero Kaname no hizo nada. Medio escondido tras los largos y ondulados mechones del purasangre, Zero disimuló otra mirada a su observador. Sí, _definitivamente_, en la cara del Sr. Lascivo había aparecido una mirada de desagrado. Aquello provocó una súbida satisfación en Zero, pero la ignoró. Se oyó una suave risita de Kaname y la ignoró también, con las orejas hormigueando aún más.

Resueltamente, Zero cruzó los brazos y miró al frente, prácticamente fulminando con la mirada al inocente y talentoso pianista. Pero un momento después, no pudo evitar volver a mirar al Sr. Lascivo. Estaba lívido pero seguía mirando. Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se estaba sentando tan cerca de Kaname como podía, ¡sus sillas estaban pegadas, por Dios! ¿Es que no había nada que pudiera disuadir a aquel pervertido? _¡De verdad!_

Kaname giró un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, con sus ojos oscuros reparando en la mandíbula cerrada y los dientes apretados de su compañero de pelo plateado.

-Lo agradezco, Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró, para luego tensarse.

Su voz había transmitido más calor de lo que pretendía mostrar y el hecho de que Zero girara súbitamente la cabeza hacia él con sorpresa le dijo que también se había dado cuenta. Rápidamente, Kaname volvió a mirar al frente. _Mierda._

Zero se encontró estudiando el perfil del purasangre. Había una extraña sensación de _soledad_... o..._vulnerabilidad_ en aquella voz suave. Algo que apelaba a él. Inhaló suavemente, extrañamente conmovido, y maldijo. _Maldita sea si su corazón no era demasiado débil..._

Suspiró, intentando que sonara tan irritado y molesto como fue capaz mientras cambiaba de postura en la silla, acercándose tanto a Kaname que sus hombros y brazos se tocaban. Entonces se paralizó, esperando a ver si el purasangre se retiraba o incluso si le daba una colleja por ser tan presuntuoso. Después de todo, estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del otro y nadie tocaba a un purasangre o se sentaba tan cerca de él sin una invitación. _Nadie. Ni siquiera un vampiro Nivel D que también era su rival por la misma chica. No, mejor dicho, _especialmente_ no un Nivel D que también era su rival por la misma chica._

Pero, sorprendentemente, Kaname ni se separó ni le pegó. Si acaso, se acercó un poco más a Zero, por lo que sus brazos continuaron tocándose. Incluso a través de las mangas de sus chaquetas y camisas, Zero podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del purasangre contra su brazo. Era... tranquilizador. Mostraba que Kaname era una criatura que respiraba, viva y cálida. Y, por improbable que pareciera, estar tan cerca del purasangre no hizo sonar campanas de advertencia en su mente. Después de todo, Kaname no iba a matarle en aquel momento y durante un concierto, nada menos.

Era... extraño. Zero nunca había reparado en el olor de Kaname antes pero ahora no podría ignorarlo ni aunque lo intentara. El purasangre olía a recién duchado, con la fragancia del champú adherida a su largo cabello y el leve olor del jabón alrededor. Sus ropas también estaban recién salidas de la lavandería. Pero, incluso bajo todo aquello, Kaname olía bien. Intoxicantemente bien. No era el olor de su sangre, porque no estaba herido, era simplemete _él_. El mismo Kaname. Zero tuvo un pensamiento estúpido en aquel momento, preguntándose si todos los purasangres olían tan bien. No era de extrañar que el tipo no usara nunca aftershave o colonía, simplemente no lo necesitaba. Y no debería, parecía casi un crimen tapar su olor natural... Se mordió el labio, sofocando un gemido y reprimiendo sus rebeldes pensamientos casi con un chirrido. Qué estaba _mal _en él aquella tarde, pensando aquellas cosas raras, y de Kaname, de entre toda la gente.

Kaname estaba sorprendido también. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su rival estaría sentado tan cerca de él que sus brazos se tocarían, habría pensado que estaba loco. O le habría abofeteado. O le habría agujereado de punta a punta antes de estrellarlo contra un árbol. Pero aquí estaba Kiriyu, haciendo exactamente eso y dejando a Kaname la mar de satisfecho. Desde luego, el hecho de que aquel gay dos filas y tres mesas detrás suyo le estuviera prácticamente desnudando con la mirada era un factor decisivo, pero aún así... Kaname estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la idea de Kiriyu sentado cerca suyo e invadiendo su espacio personal no fuera en absoluto tan desagradable como inicialmente había pensado que sería. No era amenazadora e incluso se atrevía decir que era... agradable.

Kiriyu olía como si se hubiera duchado hacía poco. El húmedo pelo plateado estaba recién lavado. Era obvio que había usado la chaqueta de su uniforme y los pantalones todo el día, pero no había problema. La camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta estaba limpia y recién salida de la colada, aunque retenía un leve olor a transpiración. El hecho de que Kiriyu hubiera llegado tarde debía haber implicado que se esforzara a fondo lo suficiente como para sudar un poco. Pero aún así era... agradable. El olor del ex humano, en vez de crisparle los nervios, le relajaba de alguna manera. Caviló sobre un ello un momento antes de decidir que tenía que ser porque Kiriyu era la única persona que le resultaba familiar en aquella habitación. Era una sensación de familiaridad que creaba una falsa imagen de consuelo, eso era todo.

Pero aún más sorprendente que darse cuenta de que la cercanía y el olor de Zero eran aceptables, era el hecho de que Kiriyu se había esforzado por el purasangre. Sentados tan cerca, Kaname casi estaba tentado de pensar que Kiriyu podría estar insinuándose, si no fuera porque de hecho eran enemigos y rivales absolutos por el amor de la misma chica. O sea que lo que Kiriyu estaba haciendo en aquel momento, además de conseguirse un asiento, tenía que ser por... ¿_comprensión_? Las cejas de Kaname se juntaron en un suave ceño. No podía creerlo...

A su lado, Zero se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar su bebida con su mano derecha. Al mismo tiempo, Kaname hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Sus nudillos se rozaron levemente, casi provocativamente, y Zero retiró su mano con rapidez, como si se la hubiera quemado, provocando que su vaso oscilara peligrosamente sin llegar a derramarse, aunque algo de whisky salpicó la mesa y un par de gotas aterrizaron en una esquina del programa de Kaname. Aunque no había sido culpa suya, Kaname no pudo evitar un "perdón" al que Zero respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mascullando un "no es culpa tuya".

Ambos bebieron un sorbo de sus respectivos vasos antes de depositarlos de nuevo en la mesa. Luego se reclinaron otra vez, moviéndose un poco para asegurarse de que sus brazos aún se tocaban. La música suavizó algo la violenta situación y Zero espió encubiertamente al Sr. Lascivo: aún estaba haciendo honor a su nombre. Con el sorbo de whisly calentando agradablemente su estómago, Zero inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y susurró por la comisura de la boca.

-Tu admirador aún no se ha rendido, Kuran.

El purasangre se removió incómodamente al lado suyo y Zero sonrió. Kaname suspiró. Fue un sonido melancólico, suave.

-Lo sé.- murmuró, casi con tristeza.

De nuevo, Zero sintió que le recorría aquel extraño impulso protector. Sin saber por qué, se encontró espetando sin poder contenerse:

-¿Quieres probar algo para quitártelo de encima?

Silencio.

Zero ignoró el suspiro molesto procedente justo de detrás suyo y se giró para enfrentarse directamente a la atónita mirada de Kaname.

-Bueno, ¿quieres o no?- repitió, bajando la voz.

Kaname fruncía el ceño ligeramente, como enfrentándose a algo a lo que no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Por alguna razón, el que pudiera sorprender al purasangre conmovió a Zero. Kaname asintió con decisión.

-Lo que sea.- afirmó.

Algo de su frustración asomó en aquella palabra y Zero reprimió una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- susurró, sintiéndose como un cómplice de asesinato con el purasangre, unidos contra el mundo por una sola vez. O, más exactamente, contra tipos lascivos en conciertos de música...- Intenta no gritar, ¿vale?- masculló irónicamente antes de hundirse un poco en su silla, de manera que su oreja derecha quedó a la misma altura que el hombro del purasangre.

Al momento siguiente, recostó la cabeza contra aquel hombro. El cuerpo de Kaname se tensó inmediatamente y Zero lo oyó espirar suavemente, con una exhalación sorprendida.

-Cálmate, Kuran.- añadió rápidamente.- No voy a saltar encima tuyo, sólo...

-Lo sé.- respondió Kuran, interrumpiéndole.

Zero notó su tenso cuerpo relajarse y el suyo hizo lo propio en respuesta. Permanecieron sentados en un silencio amigable, consiguiendo extrañamente disfrutar de la música. Pronto, una prolongada vibración seguida de una serie de arpegios descendentes del pianista condujeron a la orquesta a cerrar el primer movimiento con una floritura. Tras una pausa, dio comienzo el segundo movimiento. _Andantino_. Un ritmo moderado.

Algo rozó la mejilla derecha de Zero. Por su olor, supo que era un mechón de la melena oscura de Kaname, increíblemente suave y fragante. Acarició la piel de Zero cuando el purasangre apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el prefecto se pusiera tenso.

-Cálmate, Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró aquella voz suave y sedosa sobre su cabeza, sonando extrañamente acorde con el lento, hermoso y sensual pasaje de la música.-No voy a saltar encima tuyo, sólo... –Kaname enderezó la cabeza mientras dejaba que su voz se desvaneciera con intención.

Tal como esperaba, Zero se separó para fulminarlo con la mirada antes de resoplar suavemente, cruzando los brazos casi de manera defensiva al encajar la pulla del purasangre. Kaname, sorprendentemente, le guiñó un ojo, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando los labios de Zero se entreabrieron con sorpresa. Por un momento, el ex humano experimentó el horrible impulso de guiñarle un ojo también, pero se contuvo.

Kaname gesticuló suavemente con la cabeza, animando a Zero a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. El ex humano accedió, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del purasangre una vez más. El segundo movimiento era más lento, calmante... Zero disimuló un bostezo. El trasnochar le estaba pasando factura de nuevo y el hombro de Kaname era un buen lugar donde apoyarse. Sorprendentemente bueno, de hecho. Musculosamente firme y cálido... Zero disimuló otro bostezo y la imagen del pianista en el escenario se volvió borrosa por un momento.

-¿Soñoliento, Kiriyu-kun?- murmuró la misma voz baja y sedosa, que sonaba casi íntima en la penumbra de la sala, amortiguada por la música.

Zero resistió el instintivo y casi irresistible impulso de frotar su mejilla contra el suave y fino lino de la manga de la chaqueta de Kaname.

-Mmm, echo una mano a Yuuki... álgebra.- murmuró sin mucho sentido mientras se frotaba los ojos y se hundía otro par de centímetros en su cómoda silla.

-Ah, ya veo.- la voz del purasangre traslucía un cálido afecto, pero Zero lo ignoró.

Un momento después, algo igual de cálido se posó sobre sus hombros. Casi saltó de la sorpresa, pero aquella calidez era firme... dura... y lo sujetó sin problemas.

-Cálmate, Kiriyu-kun.- susurró Kaname, con la mirada fija en el piano del escenario.

La de Zero también lo estaba.

-¿Tu admirador aún no se ha rendido?- preguntó secamente. Sin esperar una respuesta, sus párpados se cerraron un poco.

El tercer movimiento del concierto era rápido, vívido y despertó un poco a Zero. Mintras finalizaba entre aplausos entusiastas, giró el cuello para mirar atrás. El Sr. Lascivo estaba a punto de irse, dirigiéndole a Zero una última mirada lívida antes de salir hecho una furia. Un acomodador se aceró al airado asistente y recibió una brusca réplica a su educada pregunta. Luego se acercó a la mesa para retirar el vaso vacío. Parecía que el Sr. Lascivo ya no iba a volver. Esperando que Kaname retirara su brazo y lo empujara en cualquier momento, Zero se sorprendió cuando su compañero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Quizás no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo observado? Zero se encogió mentalmente de hombros y decidió ignorarlo, en pos de que el hombro del purasangre era realmente cómodo. _Lo que fuera..._

Los integrantes de la orquesta abandonaron el escenario para permitir al pianista que continuara con la segunda pieza de la velada, la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven. El ritmo majestuoso y el tono sombrío de la famosa sonata provocó que Zero bostezara de nuevo y, esta vez, frotó insconscientemente la mejilla contra la manga de la chaqueta de Kaname. Pero si el purasangre se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Las firmes y persuasivas notas pronto hicieron que los párpados de Zero se cerraran, acunándolo en un dulce y profundo sueño.

Un rato después, los ojos oscuros miraron hacia abajo y una sonrisa socarrona curvó aquellos labios cincelados. Era extraño. Zero había estado vigilando estrechamente a aquel crápula de detrás, pero obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que ya se había marchado. Si no, Kaname estaba seguro de que el ex humano no habría perdido el tiempo en escabullirse lo más lejos posible de su rival. Si Zero hubiera roncado, el purasangre se lo habría sacudido de encima sin dudarlo. Pero el vampiro de pelo plateado dormía silenciosamente y era extrañamente... agradable... tenerle tan cerca. Kaname se dijo que sólo lo mantenía por si aquel marica volvía. O en agradecimiento al saber que había sacrificado unas cuantas noches de sueño ayudando a Yuuki con sus estudios. Pero la parte más honesta de Kaname sabía que aquel lascivo no iba a volver. Y estaba seguro de que Zero habría recibido su recompensa con el agradecimiento de Yuuki. Eso significaba que Kaname mantenía a Zero cerca por la sencilla razón de que le hacía sentir que no estaba tan solo.

Kaname siempre estaba solo. Había crecido con aquella certeza y se había acostumbrado bastante. Pero no significaba que le gustara, ni siquiera acompañada de los otros privilegios de ser un purasangre. Incluso si Takuma hubiera podido estar allí con él, el Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia nunca se habría atrevido a sentarse tan cerca, simplemente eso no se hacía. Pero alguien lo estaba haciendo. Qué irónico que fuera la única persona en la Academia Cross que ni le respetaba ni le admiraba. Sí, Kaname tenía a alguien a su lado, incluso si ese alguien era benditamente inconsciente de ello. Y lo más extraño era que le hacía sentir calidez. Le hacía sentir bien.

Ciertamente, la vida era extraña. Pero si el destino le estaba ofreciendo a Kaname un momento de calor en un vasto océano de soledad, ¿quién era él para rechazarlo? Él, que ansiaba amor, calor y aceptación más que nada en el mundo. Con los ojos oscuros fijos en el pianista y una extraña, suave y contemplativa expresión en su rostro, Kaname bajó la cabeza, rozando muy ligeramente con sus labios el suave pelo plateado mientras la cabeza de su rival descansaba confiadamente en su brazo.

- o -

Takuma estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de la limusina mientras veía al público abandonar la sala. Sentía haber regresado sólo a tiempo de acompañar al conductor para que trajera a Kaname de vuelta a la Academia. Pero, sobre todo, sentía no haber podido estar con su amigo, acompañarlo y cuidarlo.

Diez minutos después, los últimos asistenteshabían abandonado la sala, pero seguía sin haber ni rastro de su carismático amigo purasangre. Con una ligera arruga de preocupación entre las cejas, Takuma bajó de la limusina y subió los escalones.

Mostró su entrada, rechazando educamente las profusas disculpas del acomodador por el hecho de que el concierto hubiera finalizado y entró en la sala. Kaname parecía ser la única persona que quedaba, sentado en el centro de la primera fila. El lujoso alfombrado amortiguó los silenciosos pasos de Takuma pero la cabeza morena se giró ligeramente, reconociendo su presencia.

Cuando el Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia alcanzó la parte trasera de la primera fila se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos verdes. Kaname no estaba solo después de todo, había alguien sentado al lado. Rápidamente, Takuma se acercó al frente de la fila y su boca se abrió de pura sorpresa.

El desconocido compañero de Kaname era Zero Kiriyu, el huraño guardián de la Academia Cross. La cabeza plateada estaba apoyada contra el brazo del purasangre. Takuma abrió la boca para hablar pero Kaname se llevó un largo dedo a los labios antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza. Luego, los ojos oscuros reposaron en la figura durmiente del joven antes de fijarse en los de su amigo.

-Siéntate, Takuma.-dijo con suavidad.- Kiriyu no se va a despertar pronto.- el purasangre no podía ni imaginar que Zero fuese capaz de dormir en medio de atronadores aplausos o de las piezas de ritmo rápido que habían sonado luego...

Takuma asintió con una suave sonrisa irónica en los labios. Se detuvo delante de ambos y se inclinó silenciosamente para examinar más de cerca al dormido prefecto. Entonces, se mordió el labio.

-Kaname, Zero-kun te está arrugando la manga de la chaqueta.

-Se puede planchar.

-Creo que también está babeando. Al menos, un poco...

-Se puede lavar.

Takuma asintió y se acercó a Kaname. En silencio, se sentó en la silla de la mesa de al lado.

-Entonces... ¿qué quería tu abuelo?

Ambos vampiros conversaron en tono suave y Kiriyu ni se inmutó. Pero, diez minutos después, el ex humano seguía sin dar señales de ir a despertar pronto y Takuma se removió un poco. No quería romper aquella escena extrañamente pacífica al ver que su amigo se sentía cómodo como estaba, pero...

-Kaname.- dijo con reticencia.- Tenemos que volver pronto. Los demás te están esperando.

El purasangre no dio ninguna seña de haber oído a su amigo, pero movió suavemente el brazo contra el que reposaba Zero. Esperó y repitió el suave movimiento hasta que el prefecto rebulló. Zero abrió los ojos y registró la visión inclinada del escenario. La orquesta había desaparecido y no había nadie sentado al piano. ¿Dónde estaba el pianista? ¿Por qué no había nadie tocando? ¿Es que estaban en el intermedio? Zero parpadeó de nuevo cuando sus oídos registraron el silencio de la sala y levantó la cabeza poco a poco. Oh, claro. El concierto sólo duraba 45 minutos, por lo que no era necesario ningún intermedio. ¿Entonces, dónde narices estaba la gente? ¿Había acabado ya el recital?

Se incorporó, rascándose inconscientemente la nuca y flexionando los hombros mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Cada silla en el lado izquierdo de la sala estaba vacía. El estómago se le cayó hasta la silla que ocupaba. Oh, no. O_h, no_. No había dormido todo el concierto, ¿verdad? Zero se volvió hacia la derecha y vio a Kaname aún sentado en la silla al lado suyo, mirándolo con aquella cara impasible. Detrás, el lado derecho de la sala también estaba vacío. Al otro lado de Kaname estaba Takuma Ichijo, intentando sin mucho éxito esconder la divertida sonrisa de su cara. Tragó saliva al notar el estómago hundirse desde la silla hasta la alfombra.

-¿Has tenido buenos sueños, Kiriyu-kun?- murmuró Kaname.

Para su total mortificación, Zero se sonrojó profundamente. _Mierda_. El concierto se había acabado y se lo había perdido casi del todo, pero ¿acaso aquella era la peor parte? No. La peor parte era que había usado el brazo de Kaname como almohada todo aquel rato. ¿Algo podría ser peor? Bueno, sí. El hecho de que, aunque obviamente el concierto había acabado, Kaname hubiera escogido no despertarlo inmediatamente podría ser considerado como peor. _Mierda_. Bueno, "mierda" no definía del todo lo que quería decir, pero...

-Uh, Kuran.- empezó Zero embarazosamente, con la vista fija en la aguja de oro de la corbata del purasangre.

Pero Kaname simplemente meneó la cabeza.

-Por favor, kiriyu-kun, no.- dijo suavemente. _Sabes que también me ayudaste._

Zero le miró entonces. Su tentativa mirada captó el mensaje no pronuciado en los atrayentes ojos oscuros e hizo una pausa, sorprendido. ¿Había algo de comprensiva gratitud en aquellas oscuras profundidades? Imposible, y aún así...

Tras un momento, Zero asintió, alisándose el pelo con una mano. Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras Takuma paseaba la mirada del uno al otro antes de que Zero se levantara.

-Es tarde, debería volver.- empezó, para detenerse cuando Kaname levantó una mano elegante.

-Nosotros también volvemos a la Academia, Kiriyu-kun. Irías más rápido en coche.- invitó graciosamente.

Zero empezó a mover la cabeza y luego miró de reojo a Takuma, que asintió al punto.

-Vale.- aceptó.

Sintiéndose incómodo, esperó a que Kaname y Takuma se levantaran y empezaran a andar antes de seguirles fuera de la sala. A Zero le habría gustado guardarse el programa pero Kaname lo había cogido y no quedaban más en las sillas de alrededor. Podía oír a los acomodadores entrando rápidamente desde las puertas laterales para limpiar las mesas de vasos usados y platos y enderezar las sillas. Los apresurados sonidos hicieron arder las orejas de Zero de nuevo al darse cuenta de que el purasangre les habría pedido que esperaran para limpiar a que él se despertara... Miró subrepcitiamente su reloj. Oh, cielos, ¿había dormido durante 20 minutos _después_ de que acabara el concierto? _¡Mierda!_

El corto trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso. Zero escogió sentarse delante al ver que el conductor abría la puerta trasera a Kaname y Takuma. Tan pronto como la limusina paró delante de la entrada de la Residencia Luna, Zero saltó fuera antes de que lo hiciera el conductor. Masculló un breve agradecimiento, deseó las buenas noches y se giró, esperando que los otros dos vampiros no dijeran nada. Una persona no podía aguantar tanta vergüenza en una sola noche...

-Kiriyu-kun.

Zero se congeló. Reticentemente, se giró hacia Kaname, que había dado un paso al frente.

-Gracias.- murmuró el purasangre.

No cabía error posible en aquella voz suave y Zero dudó.

-Yo... uh... vale, ¿de acuerdo?- masculló, reprimiendo el impulso de juguetear con su corbata floja. _¿Por qué demonios le estaba dando las gracias?_

Kaname esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, leyendo sus pensamientos con facilidad.

-Por ayudarme a disfrutar de la música.- precisó.

Zero dudó otra vez. Deseó poder decir lo mismo, pero no podía, ¿verdad?, porque a parte del primer concierto, se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en...

-Ya... -masculló de nuevo y luego se giró para marcharse.

o -

Tres días después, Zero entró en su habitación de la Residencia Diurna tras el final de las clases. Un sobre marrón encima de la cama le llamó la atención y lo recogió con curiosidad. Iba dirigido a él con una hermosa y florida escritura. Cuando lo abrió y le dio la vuelta, cayeron un CD y un folleto envuelto para regalo.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió el CD. Contenía una selección de piezas clásicas para piano, entre las cuales estaban el Concierto para Piano Número 9 de Mozart y la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven. El folleto era el programa del concierto del viernes anterior. Frunciendo el ceño, lo alzó. Había un par de pequeñas manchas húmedas en la esquina superior izquierda, exactamente donde habían caído dos gotas de su vaso de whisky.

Zero se llevó el programa a la nariz, captando un leve olorcillo del aroma de Kaname junto con un fuerte olor a tinta. Esto último se lo explicó duando abrió el programa y leyó "Gracias por una velada tan inolvidable" escrito sobre la página izquierda, que estaba en blanco, con la misma hermosa caligrafía. Zero se sonrojó a pesar de sí mismo e hizo amago de tirar el programa en su papelera. Luego cambió de idea y lo guardó en su escritorio. Después de todo, no había tenido que pagarlo...

Durante el cambio de clases de aquella tarde, Zero intentó atraer la mirada de Kaname para agradecerle el CD. Pero el purasangre rehusó mirar en su dirección y finalmente Zero se rindió antes de que Yuuki se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y lo comentara. Nunca le habló del regalo ni de que cuando le costaba dormir se ponía los auriculares y escuchaba una sonata en particular de aquel CD. A pesar de recordarle al olor único del purasangre, nunca fallaba a la hora de sumir a Zero en un profundo y reparador sueño.


	3. Ven a comer conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3. Ven a comer conmigo**

Zero se despertó con un sobresalto y la mejilla apretada contra la almohada. Se recostó sobre la espalda y parpadeó confuso, sintiendo que había dormido más de lo que pretendía. ¿Qué hora era? El prefecto de pelo plateado levantó la mano izquierda y echó un vistazo a su reloj, abriendo los ojos.

_Guau_. ¿Las diez? ¿Como... las diez de la noche? Se tapó los ojos con aquella misma mano mientras gemía. Algo duro encima de la cama estaba apretado contra su espalda e, incluso antes de rescatarlo de debajo suyo, supo lo que era. La funda de plástico del CD de música clásica que Kaname le había dado hacía un par de semanas. Como de costumbre, la Sonata Claro de Luna lo había noqueado.

Zero se había despedido de Yuuki tras vigilar el cambio de clases un rato antes. Quedaba una hora para la cena pero había decidido volver a su dormitorio para echarse un sueñecito antes. Después de todo, los exámenes se habían acabado y necesitaba recuperar horas de sueño urgentemente. Simplemente, no esperaba que una siesta de 30 minutos se alargara hasta las tres horas. Y ahora estaba hambriento, pero hacía rato que se había acabado la cena y el comedor estaría cerrado toda la noche. _Mierda_.

¿Quizás sería mejor que continuara durmiendo hasta la mañana... ? El estómago de Zero protestó inmediatamente ante la sugerencia y volvió a sentarse, pasándose la mano por el revuelto cabello plateado. ¿O podía ir a la residencia del director y hacer una incursión en la cocina para ver qué podía apañarse...? Su estómago emitió un gorgojeo feliz y aquello acabó de decidirlo.

Cogió la toalla y se dio una ducha rápida en el baño común de los dormitorios antes de embutirse en una camiseta limpia y unos tejanos. Algunos estudiantes todavía remoloneaban en las habitaciones comunes de la residencia pero los ignoró mientras salía del edificio. Zero esperaba que el director no estuviera presente o, si lo estaba, que permaneciera en su estudio o en su habitación. El prefecto no estaba de humor para aguantar un sermón sobre cómo se había saltado deliberadamente la cena para poder cocinársela a su manera, lo cual era un sinsentido, le hacía perder tiempo y no era efectivo. De verdad, el parloteo de aquel hombre podía agriar hasta el plato más caro...

Los dos prefectos tenían su propio juego de llaves de las habitaciones del director y Zero abrió silenciosamente la puerta delantera para echar una ojeda dentro. El salón estaba oscuro, como los dos pasillos que salían de él, uno hacia el estudio y la habitación del director y el otro hacia el comedor y la cocina. Bien, parecía que había salido.

Sin molestarse en encender ninguna luz, Zero pasó de largo del comedor hasta la gran cocina. Alzó el interruptor y bizqueó cuando el fluorescente parpadeó hasta encenderse. De un humor algo mejor ahora que estaba solo para hacer lo que le apeteciera, Zero se frotó las manos. Vale, ¿qué tenemos de cena? Espaguettis, eran buenos y fáciles de preparar.

Zero abrió la anticuada nevera de la esquina y torció las comisuras de los labios al ojear las escasas reservas que le devolvieron la mirada desde los estantes. Bueno, a ver qué tenemos aquí. Algunos restos de pavo, media bolsa de guisantes congelados que ya no estaban tan congelados y una zanahoria algo arrugada. Se encogió de hombros y lo sacó todo de la nevera igualmente, disculpándose mentalmente a medias con el director por si pretendía que aquello fuera su cena. Rebuscó por los armarios de la cocina y encontró una bolsa de arroz, dos cebollas pasadas que parecían haber sido compradas en el mismo siglo que la zanahoria y una lata de piña en conserva. Y algunos huevos. Pero ni espaguettis ni cualquier otra pasta. Bueno, pues sería arroz frito, entonces.

Lavó una olla para el arroz antes de ponerla a hervir en el fogón. Había suficientes ingredientes para dos raciones de arroz frito, así que tendría algo con lo que apaciguar al director si acababa apareciendo, aunque esperó que no fuera así. Luego volvió a concentrarse en los otros ingredientes. Abrió la lata de piña y escurrió el zumo, lavó los guisantes, cortó el pavo, la zanahoria arrugada y una de las cebollas peludas. Finalmente, rompió dos huevos en un tazón y los batió. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y un trozo de piña mientras aguardaba. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando que el director no lo encontrara antes de acabar. A Zero no le importaba cocinar para él –después de todo, era su comida-, pero no le apetecía para nada esuchar el cotilleo interminable del director sobre las causas que tanto apreciaba, sobre sus "queridos" y "preciosos" estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, que nunca eran insoportables o malos sino simplemente "muy impetuosos" o "traviesos", etc., etc...

Zero resopló suavemente para sí. Ya sabía que eran fisicamente perfectos. En lo que a él respectaba, aquello sólo servía para disfrazar su naturaleza de chupasangres, sin mencionar que los hacía aún más vanidosos. Pero tener aquello atragantado continuamente sólo iba a conseguir arruinar su apetito y su buen humor. Todo lo que podía decir es que si decidían ser "muy impetuosos" o "traviesos", bien, iban a acabar comiéndose el cañón de su Bloody Rose. Fin de la historia.

El prefecto de pelo plateado removió el arroz hirviendo con un par de palillos. Otros diez minutos y podría freirlo junto con los otros ingredientes. Volvió a poner la tapa, se giró y se quedó helado. Un ligero "click" le llamó la atención en el silencio. Zero había oído aquel "click" demasiadas veces como para no saber lo que era; alguien había abierto la puerta principal. _Maldita sea_. ¿Ya había vuelto el director? Sus ojos amatistas volaron hacia el interruptor de la pared, casi tentado de apagar la luz, pero descartó la idea al momento. Después de todo, _eran_ las dependencias del director y tenía pleno derecho a usar su propia cocina. Eso sin mencionar que Zero iba a parecer realmente tonto, escondido en la oscuridad con arroz hirviendo en los fogones y un plato con ingredientes cortados y preparados para usar.

Oyó unas pisadas silenciosas apagándose en dirección al estudio y se relajó un poco. Parecía que al final se iba a salvar de la soga. Un minuto después, las suaves pisadas volvieron a oírse, esta vez acercándose. Se interrumpieron un momento, como si su propietario estuviera algo indeciso. Luego se reanudaron y se aproximaron a la cocina.

Con una mirada resignada, Zero se volvió hacia la puerta, preparando mentalmente respuestas a las previsibles preguntas del director. Sólo que no fue el director quien apareció, sino alguien de la Clase Nocturna. Alto, regio e impecable en su uniforme blanco.

_Kaname Kuran._

o –

Kaname bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano mientras caminaba hacia los aposentos del director. El día anterior había asistido a una cena de gala organizada por el Consejo de Vampiros. Había sido una velada prolongada y tediosa, soportable sólo por el hecho de que aquella vez no había ido solo. El Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia, Takuma Ichijo, lo había acompañado. El formal encuentro había acabado al alba y cuando los dos vampiros llegaron a la Academia Cross ya era media mañana. Tanto Kaname como Takuma esperaban poder disfrutar de un largo sueño antes de que empezaran las clases por la tarde.

Takuma había podido darse aquel gusto pero no Kaname, que había encontrado informes urgentes a los que responder esperándole en sus habitaciones, junto con las profusas excusas por escrito del director. El purasangre había tenido que permanecer despierto tres horas más para acabar el trabajo y, como resultado, luego había dormido demasiado y se había perdido el desayuno.

Takuma Ichijo se había ofrecido a traerle algo para desayunar, así como para entregar los informes al director Cross, pero Kaname rechazó ambos ofrecimientos. Ya estaba de bastante mal humor después de sólo cuatro horas de sueño y la visión de la alegre sonrisa de Takuma estaba consiguiendo crisparle los nervios. Para Takuma era muy fácil, se había podido derrumbar en la habitación que compartía con Senri Shiki y no tenía que pensar en escribir aburridos informes...

Kaname frunció un poco el ceño mientras se acercaba al otro edificio. No pretendía pensar mal de su buen amigo; Takuma le había apoyado antes, durante el viaje y también durante la cena. El joven noble sabía leer bien las sutiles señales del purasangre, a quien conocía desde la infancia. Sabía cuando Kaname estaba incómodo y cuando deseaba silencio y el noble había hecho lo que había podido para escudar a su amigo de los vampiros más prepotentes que querían monopolizar la atención del purasangre.

Kaname suspiró. Después de pillarse bostezando por tercera vez en el ambiente viciado de la clase, se había excusado afirmando que tenía algo urgente que entregar al director, esperando que un rápido paseo en el aire fresco de la noche le ayudaría a refrescarse. Pero ahora que ya estaba fuera, se encontró deseando que el director le ofreciera una taza de té con galletas para amortiguar sus punzadas de hambre, al menos hasta medianoche, cuando se servía la comida a la Clase Nocturna antes de seguir con las clases. El purasangre inclusó se permitió alimentar esperanzas de escabullirse de vuelta a sus habitaciones para seguir durmiendo en vez de reunirse de nuevo con los otros nobles.

Qué extraño. El director normalmente tenía encendida la luz del salón a aquella hora, pero Kaname no vio luz en ninguna ventana al aproximarse. Abrió la puerta de entrada con su propia llave y entró. ¿Quizás el director había salido aquella tarde? Kaname se dirigió al estudio más allá de la entrada. Podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y no se molestó en encender ninguna de las luces. Después de picar ligeramente en la puerta del estudio, la abrió y echó un vistazo aunque podía sentir que no había nadie dentro. Tal como esperaba, estaba vacío.

Kaname suspiró suavemente. Bien, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba aquí... entró en la habitación y dejó los informes en la mesa del director, sabiendo que no le molestaría su intrusión. El purasangre abandonó el estudio y cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí, sintiéndose inexplicablemente molesto con el ausente director. Era verdad que no le había insistido en que le enviara los informes inmediatamente y, desde luego, tenía el derecho de pasar la tarde como quisiera, pero aún así estaba molesto. Había sacrificado su precioso sueño y lo mínimo que esperaba era una palabra de agradecimiento...

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Kaname se dio cuenta de por qué tenía aquel melancólico estado de ánimo. Esperaba que el director estuviera presente porque deseaba compañía aquella noche. Yuuki habría sido perfecta porque habría podido relajarse con su presencia y dejar que su habitual alegría lo calmara, mientras él disfrutaba provocándole un ligero sonrojo. A Kaname ni siquiera le importaba la leve punzada de los colmillos que le acompañaría al contemplar su sangre insinuándose bajo la cremosa piel. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello y era un pequeño precio que pagar por poder disfrutar de su compañía. El purasangre podía relajarse en su presencia de una manera que no podía hacer con los demás, porque Yuuki no esperaba que se comportara de ninguna manera, como sí hacían los otros.

Con el director, Kaname siempre tenía que ser el calmado y capaz líder purasangre, prestando su apoyo a sus ideales pacifistas asistiendo a la Academia Cross y liderando a los demás nobles vampiros a su cargo. Con aquellos mismos nobles, Kaname siempre tenía que aparentar ser su capacitado y vigilante líder, asegurándose de que mantenían el orden y no causaban problemas con los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna o entre sí. Pero no con Yuuki... con ella podía ser él mismo, y aquello era bastante.

Una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa elevó los labios del purasangre mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el recibidor de camino al salón. No había nadie más en cuya presencia se pudiera sentir completamente relajado, ¿verdad? Ni en la Academia Cross ni en ningún otro sitio. E, incluso si siempre tenía que tener presente que Yuuki era joven e inocente, que era mucho más frágil de lo que él sería jamás, que sólo estaba acostumbrada a ver su lado tierno y amable, no le importaba. A lo largo de los años, se había acostumbrado a ser lo que ella quería que fuera...

Las pisadas de Kaname se hicieron más lentas cuando un pensamiento inquietante le vino a la mente. Así que tampoco estaba relajado con Yuuki. Porque también ella tenía ideas preconcebidas sobre él, sobre cómo lo veia. Bueno, aquello no le importaba un ápice. Mostrar sólo su faceta amable y tierna era mucho más fácil que llevar las otras máscaras que tenía que ponerse de vez en cuando. Y, además, ya era como una segunda piel para él.

De improviso, otra idea cobró vida. _Había_ habido una ocasión reciente durante la cual se había sentido mucho más relajado que en ninguna otra. Y no se había producido aqui, en la relativa seguidad de la escuela, sino en la ciudad cercana. En un lugar público, nada menos, con vampiros y humanos presentes. Entonces... entonces no se había sentido solo. No había _estado_ solo. Aguien inesperado le habia hecho compañía, pero no había sido ni Yuuki Cross ni el director. Tampoco ninguno de los otros nobles. Había sido nada menos que...

El purasangre se detuvo un momento, distraído por la lejana luz que se derramaba desde el extremo más alejado del comedor, así como por la miríada de olores que captó su sensible olfato. Todos ellos parecían provenir de la cocina. Al acercarse, Kaname captó detectó el fuerte y punzante olor de la cebolla, la dulce acidez de la piña y el fragante aroma de la carne en conserva. Sí, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida; parecía que Cross no había salido, después de todo. Sintiéndose inesperadamente esperanzado por tener tanto compañía como algo para comer, giró la esquina y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver al director pululando con un delantal de flores atado a la cintura y un cucharón en la mano.

En su lugar, sus ojos se encontraron con otro par familiar, amatistas, que se abrieron de sorpresa al verle. El solitario ocupante de la cocina, que, obviamente, estaba a media preparación de una comida, no era otro que la mismísima persona en la que había estado pensando Kaname instantes antes, sin delantal y con un par de palillos en la mano en vez de un cucharón.

_Zero Kiriyu._

o-

-¿Kuran?

-¿Kiriyu-kun?

Los dos se callaron. Zero aún estaba en mitad de la cocina y Kaname en el umbral. El purasangre no pudo evitar ver que el prefecto aún fruncía el ceño y miraba detrás suyo, en ves de a él, como si esperara ver a alguien más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kaname sonaba genuinamente curioso, pero Zero se sonrojó de todas formas.

-¿A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo?- gruñó, deseando por un momento que fuera Cross quien lo hubiera encontrado. Pero se lo tenia que haber imaginado, con su suerte, sólo podía haber sido kuran.

Un hombro se elevó en un elegante encogimiento.

-¿Cocinando?- sugirió Kaname, en un tono que indicaba que hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado al tono menos que educado del ex humano.- ¿Te has perdido la cena? -preguntó con auténtica sorpresa.

Zero había estado presente durante el cambio de clases y Kaname había asumido que todos los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna habrían ido a cenar después.

Zero decidió que el director no iba a volver todavía y se encogió de hombros por respuesta, girándose hacia los fogones.

-Me eché una siesta y dormí demasiado. El comedor ya está cerrado.-respondió brevemente por encima del hombro. Decidió no mencionar que la parte de dormir demasiado se había debido a que estaba escuchando una sonata en particular del CD de música clásica.

-Ah.- Kaname se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y dio un paso dentro de la cocina para luego detenerse.

Zero se giró a medias hacia él.

-Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí? Pensaba que aún estarías en clase... -se giró rápidamente.

No estaba interesado en la respuesta, sólo estaba manteniendo una conversación educada, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se molestaba en ello. Pero Kuran llevaba el uniforme, así que supuso...

Kaname se detuvo junto a la mesa de madera colocada al lado de la pared.

-He venido a entregar algo al director Cross, pero parece que ha salido.-respondió.

Zero pensó que había una pizca de desaprobación en la voz del purasangre y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz antes de girarse de nuevo hacia los fogones. Levantó la tapa de la olla y hundió los palillos en el arroz prácticamente seco, removiéndolo vigorosamente para esponjar los granos antes de volver a taparla.

Un leve pero familiar sonido procedente del estómago de Kaname le hizo mirarle interrogativamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó, casi sorprendido.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaname cuando se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto estás cocinando? ¿Vas a comértelo todo?

Zero negó con la cabeza.

-Hay bastante para dos personas. Me pasaré la noche en vela si como tanto.- dirigió a Kaname una mirada insegura. ¿El purasangre realmente quería probar su cocina?

Antes de que Kaname pudiera responder, sus aguzados oídos captaron el leve ruido de una llave encajando en la cerradura de la puerta delantera y los dos se giraron al unísono hacia la puerta de la cocina. Parecía que el director Cross había vuelto. Los ojos de Zero volaron desde la puerta hacia Kaname y de nuevo al umbral, con los labios apretados.

Kaname no se sorprendió de ver que el ex humano parecía molesto por que el director hubiera regresado, pero sí de que él mismo compartiera aquel sentimiento. No sabía por qué, ¿acaso no había esperado tomar el té con el director hacía sólo un minuto? Quizás fuera porque ya estaba en compañía del ex humano, por muy raro que pareciera. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y luego se paró y miró por encima del hombro.

-Me lo puedo llevar fuera, si quieres.-ofreció con calma. Ante el sorprendido asentimiento de Zero, continuó.- Pero tengo bastante hambre...

_Ah_. Las intenciones de Kaname eran transparentes como un cristal. Qué típicamente taimado. A pesar de todo, Zero se encontró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hecho.- añadió con rapidez, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué prefería la compañía del purasangre antes que la del director.

Mentalmente, volvió a excusarse a medias ante el director por el hecho de que la cena había dejado de ser suya. Kaname ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Discúlpame un momento, mientras informo al director de que ya le he entregado los informes que quería.- se excusó formalmente antes de salir de la cocina.

Zero se meneó la cabeza a sí mismo y se situó algo más cerca de la puerta. Kaname debía haberse movido con velocidad vampírica porque ambas voces sonaban débiles, como si el purasangre hubiera pillado al director en el salón.

-Buenas tardes, director Cross...

-¡Kaname-kun, me has asustado! ¿Dónde... ? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Me estabas esperando?

-No, sólo pasaba por aquí para entregarle los informes que quería. Están en su estudio, encima de la mesa.

-Oh, gracias, no quise decir que te dieras prisa. ¿Me has esperado mucho rato? ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té?

La voz del director sonaba más fuerte y parecía que estaba caminando hacia la cocina. Zero contuvo la respiración. _Di algo, Kuran..._

-No pasa nada, no he esperado demasiado. Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero tengo que volver a clase, director. Tengo que despedirme.

-Ah, vale entonces. Bien, en ese caso me iré directo a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo.

Las dos voces se estaban difuminando y Zero volvió a respirar. La habitación del director estaba en la otra punta de su residencia. Con suerte, no oiría nada procedente de la cocina y suspiró con alivio. A penas medio minuto después, Kaname reapareció en la puerta.

-El director está a salvo en su habitación.- mencionó casualmente.- ¿Cómo va la cena? –añadió inocentemente.

Zero apretó los labios para evitar sonreír, por mucho que pretendiera ser una mueca sardónica.

-Tendrás que esperar, Kuran.- replicó secamente mientras comprobaba el arroz una vez más. Ya estaba hecho. Sacó la olla del fuego y en su lugar colocó una sartén.

Kaname entró en la cocina, con los ojos oscuros siguiendo de manera ausente los hábiles movimientos del otro, mientras el ex humano calentaba algo de aceite en la sartén antes de añadir la cebolla cortada. Zero encendió el extractor de encima de los fogones para evitar que se concentrara el olor. Las duchas comunes de la residencia estarían cerradas para cuando volviera a su habitación, así que no tendría la oportunidad de ducharse de nuevo hasta la mañana. Además, no creía que el purasangre quisiera volver a clase oliendo a cebolla frita. Movió un poco la sartén para distribuir el contenido antes de añadir los dados de pavo, la zanahoria y los guisantes. Luego volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. Kaname aún estaba parado al lado de la mesa, extrañamente indeciso. Zero alzó una ceja y Kaname frunció los labios.

-Creía que podría tomar también una taza de té. Me... me acabo de perder el desayuno.- murmuró.

Zero removió los ingredientes de la sartén.

-Oh ¿Por qué?-preguntó con aire ausente. Se giró y Kaname hizo centellear una pequeña y reprobatoria sonrisa.

-Me quedé dormido.- admitió.

Zero resopló suavemente como respuesta y devolvió su atención a la sartén. Añadió los dados de piña y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. El purasangre aún estaba allí plantado como si esperara que se materializara una taza de té de la nada. _Bueno, los de la Clase Nocturna son un hatajo de malcriados, ¿qué esperabas?_

Sintiéndose algo incómodo sabiendo que Kaname aún estaba allí parado, Zero dejó la cuchara en la sartén y fue hacia el otro mármol. Comprobó que la tetera aún tenía agua, la encendió, cogió un par de tazas y una cajita de bolsas de té.

-Sírvete.- comentó despreocupadamente mientras volvía a los fogones. Cogió la olla de arroz y volcó el contenido en la sartén.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?

La voz de Kaname sonó justo al lado de su oreja y Zero respingó, sorprendido, casi dejando caer la olla.

-¡Hey, Kuran! ¿_Tienes_ que acercarte tanto? ¡Me has dado un susto! –espetó, molesto con la manera en que había reaccionado y por el hecho de que su corazón estaba acelerado.

_Mierda. Vale, Kiriyu, cálmate, no hay por qué excitarse..._

-Perdona, Kiriyu-kun.- Kaname dio un paso atrás inmediatamente.

La disculpa del purasangre sólo empeoró las cosas y Zero apretó los labios._ Maldita sea_. ¿Por qué la mirada contrita de Kuran le hacía sentir que había sobrereaccionado?

-Eh... sólo es arroz frito.-murmuró.

El agua de la tetera empezó a hervir y el aparato se apagó con un "click", pero Kaname siguió plantado donde estaba, como si esperara que alguien le hiciera el té.

Zero resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Sintiéndose aún un poco culpable por haberle ladrado de aquella manera antes, dejó la cuchara y se acercó al otro mármol. Colocó una bolsita de té en cada taza, vertió el agua hirviendo y las llevó hacia la mesa.

-Los cubiertos están en ese cajón -lo señaló con la barbilla.- y el azúcar y la crema de leche en ese estante.- indicó mientras depositaba las tazas humeantes en la mesa.

_Ahí tienes, te he ayudado. Que no se diga que no sé cómo ser una persona agradable, ¿vale?_

Kaname asintió. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y se la quitó, colocándola pulcramente sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana antes de desanudar la corbata roja de seda y ponerla encima de la chaqueta. Luego cogió las cucharillas de té, el azúcar y la crema de leche, aparentemente sin advertir que los ojos de Zero seguían inconscientemente todos sus elegantes movimientos. Finalmente, el purasangre se sentó a la mesa y se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la camisa negra.

-¿Cómo te gusta el té? -preguntó.

Zero parpadeó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando todo aquel rato. _¡Yup! ¿Qué demonios...?_

Rápidamente, el vampiro de pelo plateado desvió la mirada y se concentró en el fogón.

-Un azucarillo, sin leche.-murmuró mientras vertía el huevo batido sobre el arroz.

Esperó diez segundos, añadió un chorro de una salsa de soja ligera y lo mezcló todo por última vez a conciencia antes de apagar el fuego. Sirvió el oloroso arroz en dos platos y los llevó a la mesa, colocando uno delante de Kaname y el otro enfrente, donde se sentó.

Los movimientos de Zero eran algo torpes y mantenía la abeza gacha. El destino tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Hacía dos semanas estaba sentado al lado del purasangre en el concierto y ahora estaba a punto de comer con él. Con Kaname Kuran, su rival. _¿Qué sería lo siguiente?_

-Huele bien.- Kaname olisqueó apreciativamente, haciendo que Zero volviera a alzar la cabeza.

El purasangre no parecía encontrar los preparativos inusuales en absoluto. Simplemente, se levantó de nuevo para alcanzar dos juegos de tenedor y cuchara del cajón antes de volverse a sentar y tenderle un par a Zero. Los dos empezaron a comer en silencio. Zero soplaba algo cada cucharada, pero Kaname ni siquiera se molestaba, comiendo aún más rápido que él. El ex humano lo espió con disimulo. O el purasangre estaba más hambriento que él o sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado hasta alcanzar el nivel de los chefs que cocinaban para la Clase Nocturna. Habría preferido lo último, pero se inclinaba a pensar que lo primero era más acertado.

Kaname alzó la vista después de la tercera cucharada y pilló a Zero mirándolo.

-Está bueno.- dijo simplemente, provocando que las cejas de Zero se alzaran en sorpresa ante el inesperado cumplido.

Pero el purasangre realmente sentía lo que decía. El arroz estaba delicioso y apreciaba la comida aún sabiendo que Zero, inicialmente, lo había cocinado para él mismo. Kaname contempló con inesperado interés una gota de sudor deslizándose por la delgada mejilla del ex humano. Zero captó su mirada y se la limpió con la manga, resoplando levemente. Estaba sudando un poco, ¿y qué? Sólo era humano. Bueno, no lo era, pero era normal sudar un poco después de haber estado trabajando con un mulo ante un fogón caliente, ¿vale? No todos podemos estar siempre de foto como Kuran...

Kaname evitó su mirada y tomó un sorbo de té, relajándose un poco más en su silla ahora que podía comer más lentamente, después de haber apaciguado algo el hambre. El sabor ácido de la piña contrastaba perfectamente con el salado del pavo y masticó poco a poco, dejando que los diferentes sabores se mezclaran en su lengua, realzados por las verduras.

Pero era algo más que la comida lo que le hacía sentirse relajado. Por difícil que pareciera, también era gracias a la compañía del ex humano. Kaname siguió masticando mientras sopesaba aquel hecho, contemplando su plato de arroz a medio comer. ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto en presencia de su rival? ¿Delante de la única persona en la Academia Cross que se mofaba de su posición como purasangre, como Líder de la Residencia Luna, de su apariencia perfecta, de su presencia autoritaria y de todo lo que tenía que ver con él?

Porque Zero era inmune a todo ello. Era tan simple como eso: al ex humano no le importaba qué o quién era él. Kaname podría comer con los dedos o poner los pies encima de la mesa o incluso silbar entre dientes mientras comía si le daba la gana. A Zero no le importaría un pimiento. El purasangre se dio cuenta de que podía actuar como quisiera, a Zero no le importaría un ápice.

Y, aunque era un poco deprimente, también era... liberador. Saber que no tenía que actuar de determinada manera o interpretar determinada parte porque a la audiencia, simplemente... no le importaba. A decir verdad, Kaname estaba cansado de interpretar siempre un papel. Con lo cual, ahora que no tenía que hacerlo, se limitó a saborearlo. En consecuencia, se hundió un poco en la silla, abandonando la postura perfectamente recta que había mantenido hasta entonces. Era esperar demasiado de él que comiera con los dedos o que pusiera los pies encima de la mesa, pero Kaname se relajó bastante más de lo que lo hacía normalmente cuando estaba rodeado de gente, por muy reverent o respetuosa que fuera.

Zero también se relajó en su silla mientras comía. Podía percibir que Kuran estaba disfrutando de la comida que había preparado y aquello le hacía sentir... bien. En aquel momento, no había nada que pudiera causar roces entre ellos y la atmósfera era suave... relajada. El silencio amigable se prolongó mientras rebañaban sus platos e incluso cuando apartaron sus cucharas y tenedores. Casi al mismo tiempo, hicieron el gesto de alcanzar sus tés y Zero dio gracias por haber puesto las tazas en extremos opuestos esta vez.

Los dos platos estaban vacíos, sin ni un grano de arroz. La visión del plato limpio de Kaname provocó un calorcillo en el corazón de Zero, incluso mientras se decía que estaba siendo ridículo. No le importaba si al purasangre le gustaba u odiaba su cocina. Probablemente, Kaname estaba hambriento y se hubiera comido cualquier cosa, incluso algo que hubiera servido el director si llegara el caso.

-Me ha gustado, Kiriyu-kun.-dijo Kaname

Zero respingó, levantando la vista para encontrarse con la del purasangre. ¿Kuran le había leído la mente? La obvia sorpresa en los ojos de Zero provocó que el purasangre sonriera al haber conseguido adivinar correctamente los pensamientos del otro. Zero dudó y asintió como respuesta. La inesperada pero innegable comodidad entre ambos que había aparecido durante el concierto había regresado. Entonces, Zero supo que Kaname también estaba recordando aquella ocasión.

El silencio sólo se volvió un poco incómodo después de que hubieran acabado el té y ambos evitaron la mirada del otro. Kaname bostezó de repente. Aunque ocultó el bostezo tras la mano, se lo contagió a Zero. El ex humano suspiró.

-La cena se ha acabado.-comentó mientras se levantaba.

Kaname también se levantó e hizo amago de recoger su plato, pero Zero le apartó la mano.

-Ya me ocupo yo.- comentó casualmente.

Estaba acostumbrado a recoger tanto como a cocinar, por lo que apiló el plato de Kaname sobre el suyo antes de hacer lo mismo con su taza. Kaname asintió ligeramente.

-Gracias por...

Interrumpió la frase cuando Zero le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la pica con los platos sucios. Imperturbable, el purasangre se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Kiriyu-kun, gra...

Zero le cortó con brusquedad.

-Aún tienes clases, Kuran.

El ex humano mantuvo deliberadamente la vista en los platos que estaba aclarando. A pesar del anterior ambiente suave y del hecho de que tenía el estómago lleno, sintió una súbida punzada de ira. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué.

-Kiriyu-kun, sólo deja que...

Zero dejó el cucharón que estaba enjabonando y tiró la esponja. Luego se dio la vuelta, con los ojos amatista echando chispas, lo que hizo que Kaname se interrumpiera.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? –preguntó, sonando casi desconcertado.

_Al infierno con esto._ Zero apoyó las manos enjabonadas en las caderas antes de alzarle una ceja al purasangre.

-Por nada. Sólo te la estoy devolviendo, Kuran, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- masculló.

Kaname parpadeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

Zero bufó.

-¿No te suena de nada? ¡Me lo tendría que haber imaginado! –espetó con furia antes de volverse hacia la pica, volviendo a coger la esponja.- Está bien, Kuran, vete. Te están esperando en clase.

En silencio, Zero se reprochó por haber perdido el control mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, sabiendo que se había sonrojado. _Lárgate, Kuran..._

Pero Kaname no se movió. Algó tocó amablemente el brazo de Kaname y miró hacia abajo instintivamente. Era la mano de Kaname, su imposiblemente hermosa pero masculina mano. Zero se quedó de piedra y Kaname retiró la mano.

-Kiriyu-kun, explícamelo.- en contraste con Zero, su voz era sosegada. Calmante. Persuasiva.

-No importa.-murmuró, avergonzado de su estallido. Tiró la esponja de nuevo y aferró el borde de la pica con las dos manos, agachando la cabeza.

-Explícamelo.-insistió Kaname.

Zero lo miró de reojo. Aún estaba sonrojado y sabía que Kuran podía verlo. El ex humano respiró profundamente y exhaló, notando que algo de tensión abandonaba sus hombros. Finalmente, se enderezó y se encaró con Kaname.

-Olvídalo. Sólo intentaba devolvértela, pero olvídalo, ¿vale?

Pero Kaname seguía teniendo aquella mirada educadamente sorprendida como si realmente no tuviera ni idea de por qué Zero actuaba así. Como si hubiera olvidado completamente lo que le había hecho hacía dos semanas... Zero apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-El CD, ¿vale? ¡Intenté darte las gracias por el CD que me diste al día siguiente y tú fingiste que no me veías!

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron ligeramente en aombrada comprensión.

-Oh... eso.-murmuró.

El hecho de que Kaname lo hubiera olvidado todavía le enervó más.

-Maldita sea, Kuran. ¿No ves que ya me resulta bastante difícil darte las gracias!- _mierda. ¡Cállate, no necesita saber eso!_

Mortificado, se volvió hacia el fregadero.

-Disculpa, Kiriyu-kun.

Aquellas palabras sosegadas hicieron que Zero volviera a encararse con él.

-¿Qué?

-No... no me di cuenta de que querías darme las gracias. Parecía un... detalle... tan pequeño.- las palabras de Kaname eran inseguras pero sus ojos irradiaban sinceridad.- Sólo te quería mostrar mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado aquella noche.

Aquella noche. La noche del concierto del piano. Las palabras inseguras de Kaname evocaron incómodos recuerdos en Zero. De él sentado tan cerca de Kaname que sus cuerpos se tocaban. De él descansando la cabeza en el brazo de Kaname mientras el purasangre apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza. De él durmiéndose en su brazo y del purasangre dejándole dormir incluso después de que el concierto hubiera acabado.

La confusión y la incomodidad revolotearon por su rostro. Seguía sin pillar por qué Kaname le había dejado dormir tanto rato y, en aquel momento, quería saberlo.

-¿Por qué, Kuran? ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando acabó el concierto?- preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos oscuros se desviaron y Kaname se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

-Me di cuenta de que estabas realmente cansado.-replicó, en el mismo tono suave.

Su voz volvía a sonar indecisa, como si se estuviera intentando convencer a sí mismo, y Zero lo escrutó con la mirada. Kaname se recompuso de improviso y se giró hacia la mesa. Detrás suyo, Zero tragó saliva.

-Hey, Kuran...

Zero esperó hasta que el purasangre se giró hacia él.

-Incluso... incluso si no quieres mi agradecimiento, quiero decirlo. –los labios cincelados de Kaname se abrieron de pura sorpresa y Zero se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.- Gracias por el CD. Me gustó de verdad... y también por el programa.

Los ojos oscuros de Kaname se volvieron más cálidos.

-De nada, Kiriyu-kuun. Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa.

Zero asintió, conminándose a no volver a enrojecer. Era una batalla perdida. Pero habría jurado que la pálida y perfecta piel del purasangre también tenía algo más de color.

Y entonces volvió a ocurrir. La usual animosidad entre ellos había bajado peligrosamente un escalón, dejándoles ver al otro como realmente era. Dos personas quienes, quizás, no eran tan distintas después de todo. Quita la sangre y la posición, la riqueza y las experiencias, quita la reserva y la rudeza y ¿qué queda? Dos individuos solitarios, tan atrapados por su pasado y su herencia como lo estaban por sus sentimientos por la misma chica y por sus prejuicios.

Kaname parecía algo perdido, con su fría y reservada mirada desvaneciéndose. Zero lo percibió y su habitual expresión ausente también se difuminó, ofreciendo al sorprendido purasangre un destello de la persona que muy poca gente veía. Ambos se sentía como si tuvieran que _decir_ algo... _hacer_ algo... ¿pero qué?

La suerte intervino y el reloj de la cocina dio una suave campanada, eran las 22.30 horas. Kaname se enderezó. Zero hizo lo mismo. El purasangre se acercó a la mesa, embutiendo su corbata en el bolsillo antes de recoger la chaqueta blanca. Sus ojos oscuros volvían a ser fríos y remotos cuando miró a Zero.

-Buenas noches, Kiriyu-kun...

Zero asintió lentamente.

-Buenas noches, Kuran.

Kaname aguantó la irada de Zero un momento y luego salió de la cocina para volver derecho a la Residencia Luna. La dolorosa soledad que había sentido antes parecía haberse disipado, dejando su corazón extrañamente satisfecho. Kaname decidió aprovechar aquel estado de ánimo para dormir algo más. Takuma podía mantener el orden durante el resto de las clases...

Minutos después, Zero acabó de recoger la cocina y también se retiró. Cuando caminaba frente a las aulas iluminadas de vuelta a la Residencia Sol, no se sorprendió al no ver al purasangre en su habitual asiento cerca de la ventana. De alguna manera, sabía que Kuran había vuelto a la Residencia Luna a descansar.

Cinco minutos después, Zero también se había metido en su cama. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Le había costado dos semanas pero al final se sentía bien escuchando el CD. Y se sentía absurdamente conmovido de que Kuran hubiera disfrutado de su cena. A Zero le había gustado lo que había cocinado él mismo, pero sabía que había sido la silenciosa compañía del purasangre lo que había mejorado la comida.


	4. Ven a aprender conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**4. Ven a aprender conmigo**

-¿Zero? ¿Yuuki?

Los dos prefectos hicieron una pausa y se giraron. Volvían a la Residencia Sol después de haber completado el cambio de clases cuando oyeron la voz del director Cross detrás suyo.

-¡Mañana voy a cocinar y necesitaría que me fuerais a comprar un par de cosas ahora a la ciudad! –les informó alegremente el director.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra, le endosó a Yuuki una lista de la compra y algo de dinero y le indicó de dónde podía obtener aquellos ingredientes. Yuuki asintió felizmente, con los ojos chispeando ante la perspectiva de una visita inesperada a la ciudad. Definitivamente, los deberes podían esperar un poco más...

La expresión de Zero no varió pero interiormente se sentió feliz ante la oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía de Yuuki, aunque tuviera que recordarle el tiempo del que disponía cada media hora, más o menos. El director dirigió una mirada insegura al alto prefecto; siempre era difícil adivinar el humor de Zero con aquel perpetuo ceño fruncido. El hombre añadió rápidamente:

-Y los dos podéis cenar en la ciudad mientras hacéis los recados, tendríais que tener suficiente dinero para una buena comida.

Si pretendía provocar una reacción más entusiasta en Zero, iba a sentirse claramente decepcionado. Pero Yuuki lo compensó con un grito de alegría.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias, director! Eh... otou-san.-añadió como una ocurrencia, haciendo que el rostro del hombre se iluminara inmediatamente.

-Director.

Yuuki no había oído las silenciosas pisadas detrás de ellos pero Zero sí y se quedó rígido, sabiendo a quién pertenecía aquella voz baja y suave. El joven de pelo plateado había empezado a ser incómodamente consciente de la presencia del carismático Líder de la Residencia Luna desde que habían tenido que soportarse mutuamente en un par de ocasiones. Zero se giró lentamente, casi con reluctancia, pero Kaname estaba mirando al director.

-Kaname-kun, ¿ocurre algo? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Zero les dio la espalda rápidamente para no tener que ver la radiante sonrisa que el director dirigió al alto y moreno purasangre ni la tímida y sonrojada sonrisa de Yuuki.

-Sí, pero quería informarle de que primero tengo que ir a la ciudad un momento para enviar esta carta por correo. El Consejo está esperando mi respuesta y es urgente...

-Oh. Bien, ¿por qué no vas con Zero y Yuuki, entonces? ¡Les acabo de pedir que me traigan algunas cosas de la ciudad! -sugirió instantáneamente el director, ajeno a la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Zero.-¡Y también puedes cenar con ellos!- añadió, aún sin reparar en la cada vez más letal mirada de Zero.

_Ostras, Cross. No puedes dejar las cosas como están, ¿verdad?_

Yuuki también estaba totalmente ajena a ello porque la pequeña chica de pelo cobrizo asentía animadamente hacia Kaname, encantada ante la perspectiva de su compañía durante más rato del habitual minuto o dos durante el cambio de clases. El hecho de que Zero también fuera a estar allí no reducía un ápice su entusiasmo.

Kaname había decidido en principio hacer un viaje rápido él mismo a la empresa de mensajería de la ciudad que abría las 24 horas, en vez de pedir a alguno de los nobles que lo hiciera en su lugar. También pretendía volver directamente a la escuela para no perderse demasiadas clases pero la idea de cenar con Yuuki era muy atrayente... incluso si tenía que soportar la adusta compañía del ex humano.

-No veo por qué no.- el purasangre asintió su acuerdo, sonriendo rápidamente a Yuuki e ignorando el gruñido molesto de Zero.

El director lo ignoró también y dedicó a los tres una sonrisa radiante.

-Bien, id entonces y no volváis demasiado tarde.-les advirtió mientras les achuchaba en dirección a las puertas principales.

-o-

El trío se separó una vez llegaron a la pequeña ciudad que estaba a sólo cinco minutos caminando. El paseo les llevó siete minutos ya que los dos chicos acortaron sus zancadas por el bien de Yuuki.

-Te veo aquí en una hora, Yuuki. ¿Va bien?- preguntó Kaname en aquel tono amable que reservaba especialmente para ella.

Ignoró al prefecto de pelo plateado plantado rígidamente a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza testarudamente girada. Yuuki asintió con avidez y un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas ante su amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué querrás cenar, Kaname-sempai?- preguntó.

Zero la cortó rápidamente antes de que el purasangre pudiera responder.

-Después, Yuuki.-abrevió.- Vamos a comprar las cosas primero, antes de que cierren las tiendas.-sin esperar su respuesta, la agarró de la mano y echó a andar, dedicando al purasangre un breve asentimiento.

-o-

Una hora más tarde, Zero y Yuuki se reunieron de nuevo con Kaname. Yuuki no perdió el tiempo informando a ambos de que tenía un antojo de pollo frito y añadió el nombre de una popular cadena de comida rápida. Zero estaba acostumbrado a dejar que Yuuki decidiera por ambos dónde comer cada vez que visitaban la ciudad y Kaname era demasiado educado para hacer otra cosa que mostrarse de acuerdo. Una vez a las puertas del restaurante vivamente alumbrado, el purasangre ojeó el atiborrado interior dudosamente.

-Yuuki.-dijo suavemente.- Yo... nunca he estado aquí antes.

De hecho quería decir que no había estado nunca en un local similar, pero aquello era demasiado embarazoso como para expresarlo en voz alta. Hubiera parecido que había tenido una extraña y retrasada infancia. E incluso aunque pudiera ser cierto, no quería admitirlo. Ni en ese momento ni nunca.

La chica de pelo cobrizo lo miró un momento con los ojos como platos.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó, sorprendida, encontrando aquel concepto inconcebible. Luego estalló en risitas ante el pensamiento.-¡Oh, no te preocupes, Kaname-sempai, te va a encantar!- le aseguró mientras le estiraba de la mano.

La única respuesta del purasangre fue un dudoso alzamiento de una ceja, pero la dejó conducirle hacia las puertas dobles de cristal de la entrada del restaurante. Zero había podido leer su respuesta tan claramente como si la hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. El vampiro de pelo plateado podía asegurar que Kaname se sentía algo más que un poco incómodo entrando en semejante lugar. Sin embargo, el purasangre no dijo nada más y entró con Yuuki, dejando a Zero para que les siguiera.

El local era luminoso, bullicioso y estaba atestado ya que eran más de las ocho de la tarde, la hora de cenar. Era un self-service, donde tú mismo tenías que encargar la comida en uno de los mostradores, pagarla y llevártela a una de las mesas si es que cenabas allí. Teniendo en cuenta que era hora punta, las cuatro cajas estaban abiertas para atender las largas colas de clientes hambrientos.

Zero echó un vistazo a Kaname, reparando en la rápida mueca que el regio purasangre intentaba reprimir. Obviamente, no era un lugar en el que se sintiera cómodo, Zero podía percibir que Kaname estaba como pez fuera del agua, quitando la dificultad para respirar, desde luego... Aunque aquello tampoco era desacertado, teniendo en cuenta que el aire era caliente, algo viciado e impregnado de los aromas de pollo frito mezclado con varios olores corporales de los que sólo eran conscientes el fino sentido del olfato de Kaname y el de Zero, si hacía el esfuerzo. El vampiro de pelo plateado se limitó a sonreír silenciosamente para sí. _¿Disfrutando, Kuran? Nadie te ha obligado a venir, ya sabes..._

Yuuki no había visto el gesto de Kaname, pero algo en su postura indecisa llamó su atención.

-Vamos a lavarnos las manos y buscamos un sitio donde sentarnos, ¿vale?-preguntó, cogiéndole de nuevo la mano y señalando una esquina relativamente tranquila del local, tan lejos como era posible de las ajetreadas cajas y de la entrada.

Kaname le sonrió.

-Sí, vamos.- coincidió, con su corazón tan animado como siempre por su brillante sonrisa.

-Oh, Zero. ¿Podrías pedir por nosotros?- preguntó Yuuki mientras le dirigía una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Tendía a usarlas con gran éxito, particularmente cuando quería que Kaname, Zero o incluso el director hicieran algo por ella.

Zero resopló al instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que el niño guapo de Kuran estaba por encima de tareas cotidianas como pedir la comida en una caja? El prefecto de pelo plateado contempló sombríamente las largas colas ante las cajas y luego a Kaname. Pero decidió lo contrario con una sola mirada a la expresión en blanco del purasangre mientras sus profundos ojos marrones escudriñaban las coloridas e iluminadas imágenes y los menús situados encima de las cajas. Dejar que Kuran pidiera la comida les podía llevar toda la noche._Oh, está bien..._

Kaname desvió la vista del menú y miró a Zero mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo del pantalón y cogía algo de dinero de la fina cartera de piel.

-Si no te importa, Kiriyu-kun. La cena va a mi cuenta, por supuesto.

Zero puso objeciones, teniendo en cuenta que el director les había dado suficiente dinero para costear sus cenas, pero Yuuki se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente en agradecimiento y a Zero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el dinero de la elegante mano de Kaname. Yuuki condujo al purasangre a la mesa de la esquina. Una familia de cuatro personas la acababa de abandonar y el personal la estaba limpiando. Sus distintivos uniformes de la Academia Cross, blanco sobre negro, y a la inversa, en el caso de Kaname, habían atraído alguna atención, junto con la atractiva apariencia del purasangre y el inusual colorido del cabello de Zero. Yuuki sabía que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ser observados, por lo que la mesa del rincón les proporcionaría una bienvenida privacidad. Era una suerte que hubieran llegado justo a tiempo.

Zero se enfurruñó interiormente pero caminó hacia la cola más corta de manera obediente, aunque con algo de reticencia, y se colocó en su sitio, ignorando las miradas curiosas y admiradas a su paso. Gracias al eficiente personal de las cajas, la cola avanzó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba al frente. Pidió la comida para los tres, escogiendo un menú combinado para tres o cuatro personas. Perversamente, pagó con el dinero del purasangre. Después de todo, se había ofrecido, ¿no?

Mientras llevaba la pesada bandeja a la mesa, le llamó instantáneamente la atención la visión de Yuuki sentada a lado de Kaname charlando animadamente, con el cabello cobrizo brillando bajo la luz de los fluorescentes y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de felicidad. Zero gruñó con su irritación habitual.

Sorprendentemente, Kaname fue el primero en alzar la cabeza y ver que se aproximaba a la mesa._Bueno, no tan sorprendente, es un vampiro con un oído perfecto, ¿verdad?_ Inmediatamente, el purasangre se puso de pie, cogiendo educadamente la bandeja de las manos de Zero para depositarla en la mesa.

-Gracias, Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró.

Zero asintió, aún frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh, gracias Zero!-añadió Yuuki, contemplando la bandeja con deleite.

Zero asintió y su ceño se evaporó mientras sacaba las cosas de la bandeja y las ponía en la mesa. Había una caja de cartón llena de pollo frito crujiente, una caja de nuggets de pollo y dos envases redondos de plástico, uno con puré de patatas cremoso con salsa de pollo y el otro con ensalada de col. Yuuki hizo señas a Zero para que se fuera a lavar las manos, abrió la botella de Coca-Cola y vertió la bebida gaseosa en tres vasos con cubitos de hielo. Con la facilidad de la práctica, les puso la tapa e insertó una pajita en cada uno. Finalmente, cogió uno de los tres platos de plástico de la bandeja, donde había un montoncito de cucharas blancas de plástico. También había unas cuantas servilletas. Sólo quedaba quitarles las tapas a los envases del puré y la ensalada. Yuuki no se había dado cuenta de que Kaname no la había ayudado como era de esperar.

Todos los envases lucían los característicos colores rojo y negro de la cadena de comida rápida. Kaname miró la bandeja y se percató de que Zero había olvidado coger cubiertos. Cuando Zero volvió, lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era el tícket de la cuenta y el cambio en moneda. Lo había dejado para que lo cogiera Kaname. El purasangre ignoró la cuenta y apenas dedicó una mirada al cambio antes de metérselo en un bolsillo.

-Hey, Kuran. ¿No quieres el comprobante?-preguntó el prefecto de pelo plateado. Dios no quisiera que el purasangre se preguntara luego si Zero le había escatimado alguna moneda para llenar sus propios bolsillos…

Kaname levantó la vista hacia él.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a quererlo?-preguntó, sorprendido.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-No me gustaría que pensaras que yo…. –masculló, dejando la frase en el aire cuando tanto Kaname como Yuuki se lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Oh, Zero, desde luego que Kaname-sempai no pensaría que te habías quedado con su cambio! –le regañó con indignación.

Zero cambió el peso de pierna, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a la mirada del purasangre. No pretendía acusar a Kaname de ser mezquino con el dinero, simplemente no quería que el purasangre pensara que él era del tipo de personas que cogen el dinero de los demás. Era consciente de que, a ojos del purasangre, no tenía muchas virtudes, le gustaba mostrarse enfadado, rudo y resentido con él. Pero la honestidad era también uno de sus puntos fuertes y… y, bueno, quería que Kaname lo supiera, al menos.

-No, desde luego que no pensaría eso, Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró el purasangre.

El tono suave no fue lo que hizo que Zero le mirara, sino la absoluta convicción en su voz. Una media sonrisa flotó en los labios del purasangre cuando se dio cuenta de su sorpresa. Luego, Kaname se giró para sonreír a Yuuki.

-Vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió.

Yuuki asintió felizmente.

-¡Estoy muerta de hambre!- declaró.

Zero cogió la bandeja, ahora vacía excepto por el comprobante enrollado que rodaba felizmente, y la dejó en un mostrador cercano. Estaba contento de que Yuuki hubiera encontrado aquel rincón aislado, con nadie a un lado y una separación al otro, resguardándolos de miradas de otras mesas. Se deslizó por el banco, justo enfrente de Kaname, quien también se sentó.

Como los dos tenían las piernas largas, sus rodillas se rozaron bajo la pequeña mesa, provocando algún cambio de postura y varios "perdón". Zero permaneció en silencio, igual que Kaname. Había pasado una semana desde que los dos habían compartido mesa en la cocina del director, comiendo amigablemente el arroz frito de Zero, y la forma en la que estaban sentados ahora, uno delante del otro, les recordó aquella ocasión. Pero el confortable y apacible silencio de entonces no se repetía aquella noche, en aquel iluminado, ruidoso y bullicioso local, con Yuuki sentada con ellos.

Kaname estaba algo sorprendido por la ligera melancolía que sentía. ¿Por qué narices tenía que sentirse así? Con toda seguridad, estar con Yuuki era infinitamente mejor que estar con Kiriyu, ¿no? Incluso si el ex humano también estaba aquí con ellos. Aún así, el purasangre evitó la mirada de Zero.

-Mmm, ¿no huele divinamente?

La exclamación de Yuuki distrajo a Kaname de sus pensamientos. La pequeña joven estaba medio de pie levantando la tapa de la caja de cartón y olisqueaba apreciativamente el pollo frito. Kaname sonrió cálidamente ante el transparente deleite de ella antes de levantarse.

-Voy a buscar cubiertos para todos.- ofreció graciosamente mientras esperaba que Yuuki se apartara para poder salir. Entonces se detuvo. Tanto Zero como ella lo estaban mirando.

-¿Cubiertos? –preguntaron a coro con la misma expresión sorprendida.

La ligera incomodidad de Kaname aumentó ante sus miradas de incomprensión y volvió a sentarse. Algo le decía que aquella comida iba a ser… toda una experiencia.

-o-

Bien, así que no se ofrecían cubiertos de acero inoxidable, sólo pequeñas cucharas de plástico para comerse el puré de patatas y la ensalada de col. Kaname se forzó a mantener una expresión neutral mientras digería la sorpresa ante aquel interesante hecho. Pero frunció algo el ceño de nuevo al ojear la caja del pollo frito y la de los nuggets. Entonces, ¿cómo se iba a comer uno todo aquello?

-Con los dedos.- apuntó Zero de repente, sonriendo algo más que maliciosamente.

Había interpretado correctamente la expresión escéptica y dudosa en la cara del purasangre y la encontraba de lo más divertida. Muy divertida, de hecho. Así que realmente Kuran _nunca_ había puesto un pie en un fast food. ¡Aquello prometía ser algo divertido de ver, como mínimo!

-¿Ves eso? –Zero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa mientras señalaba con la barbilla el cartel blanco y negro que decoraba la separación entre las mesas. Era uno de los muchos carteles de las paredes del local.-Dice "Para chuparse los dedos"…

Zero leyó con satisfacción la frase de reclamo antes de distribuir los platos de plástico, poniendo uno delante de cada uno. Kaname vio la franca diversión de Zero y apretó los labios imperceptiblemente. ¿Así que Kiriyu lo encontraba divertido? Bueno, al menos Yuuki no. Con una parte de su mente sopesando si era factible escabullirse fuera y comprarse un juego de cubiertos, se giró hacia a la menuda joven sentada a su lado, esperando encontrar una sonrisa de comprensión.

-¿Por qué narices querrías usar cubiertos en un sitio así, Kaname-sempai?- preguntó Yuuki, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los grandes ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

_Ah. Bien, estaba seguro que sería más comprensiva si entendiera su postura._

Suspiró suavemente.

-No importa, Yuuki. Comamos, por favor.- murmuró, resignándose a aprender algo nuevo aquella noche y agradeciendo que ninguno de los nobles estuviera allí.

Contempló con interés cómo Yuuki se abalanzaba sobre la pieza de pollo en la parte superior del montón, un muslito gordo y atrayente, y lo ponía en su plato. Alcanzó la botella de Ketchup, vertiendo una generosa cantidad al lado del muslito. Luego se sirvió una buena cantidad de puré de patata y ensalada de col con una cuchara.

Las cejas de Kaname se elevaron un poco ante la salsa de un rojo oscuro en el plato de Yuuki. Instantáneamente le recordó a otro tipo de líquido del mismo color, quizás algo menos denso y de un rojo ligeramente más brillante… pero infinitamente más delicioso. El purasangre levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la firme mirada de Zero fija en él. Kaname se forzó por no sonrojarse ante la inequívoca mirada de "sé en lo que estás pensando" del prefecto de pelo plateado y casi desvió la mirada, avergonzado de que lo hubieran pillado de aquella manera. Pero un momento después se dio cuenta de que la mirada en aquellos misteriosos ojos violeta no era exactamente de reproche o de diversión a su costa. Era… una comprensión compartida. Una especie de "sé en lo que estás pensando porque yo estoy pensando en lo mismo".

La única cosa que le venía a la mente mientras intercambiaba silenciosas miradas con su rival era que, a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, tenía algo en común con Zero Kiriyu, además de competir por el cariño de Yuuki. La sensación duró sólo un momento, hasta que Zero desvió la mirada, rompiendo el hechizo. El vampiro de pelo plateado se sirvió una pieza de pollo, pero Kaname siguió sin tocarlo.

Yuuki tragó su primer bocado de pollo frito y se lamió los labios la mar de contenta.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó. Luego miró hacia el plato vacío del purasangre.- ¿No vas a comer nada, Kaname-sempai?- preguntó con preocupación.

Zero levantó la vista. De nuevo, interpretó de manera precisa la expresión de incomodidad en los rasgos perfectos del purasangre. Kaname no comía porque no sabía cómo hacerlo con los dedos. Aquella era la única explicación para que hubiera pedido cubiertos antes… Zero miró hacia la mesa una vez más, viendo la misma comida y envases pero a través de los ojos del purasangre. Qué diferente debía parecer para alguien que probablemente había crecido esperando que le sirvieran la comida adecuadamente presentada en una vajilla de porcelana china y con cubertería de plata. Bien, Takuma Ichijou debía haber tenido la misma educación; Zero sabía que Kaname había crecido con el noble rubio, pero estaba seguro de que el sociable Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia habría acudido alguna vez a una cena informal. Incluso si no había sido así, su actitud animosa seguramente le haría adaptarse mejor que el purasangre.

Recordó entonces cómo se había comportado Kaname en la cocina del director la otra noche, expresando su deseo de una taza de té y esperando que alguien se lo hiciera, comiendo rápida y educadamente pero sólo cuando tuvo un tenedor y una cuchara en las manos. Sin embargo, Kaname no le había dado ninguna orden, por lo que no había encontrado ningún motivo para enfadarse con él. Incluso se había servido él mismo la crema de leche y el azúcar para el té y había cogido los cubiertos una vez que le había indicado dónde estaban.

Sí, admitió Zero. Las cajas de cartón desechables y los envases de plástico en la mesa con sus colores brillantes y la ausencia de cubiertos tenían que parecer muy extrañas a alguien como Kaname Kuran. Inesperadamente, sintió una ligera comprensión hacia el purasangre sentado delante de él, al que podía sentir realmente fuera de lugar. Pero Kuran no había dicho nada cuando Yuuki había querido venir aquí. No había propuesto ir a algún otro sitio cuando había visto el tipo de comida que se servía. De hecho, no había dicho nada a parte de insistir educadamente en pagar la cuenta…

Zero apretó los labios. No le estaba gustando nada cómo se sentía en aquel momento, aquella ridícula empatía por la persona que menos la necesitaba. Así que Kuran nunca había estado en un fast food. ¿Y qué? Su situación aún era muchísimo mejor que la de alguien que nunca hubiera estado en uno porque no podía pagar la comida, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Sí, así era. Zero guardó silencio cabezonamente, mordiendo el pollo casi enfadado pero sin apreciar su sabor un ápice. Contempló cómo Kaname acercaba dudosamente una mano a la caja de pollo frito, incómodamente consciente de que estaba siendo observado por sus compañeros de mesa. Dejó la mano suspendida sobre las doradas piezas de pollo, inseguro de cuál escoger.

Una suave risita rompió el silencio de la mesa y Kaname retiró inmediatamente la mano.

-¡Oh, coge una de una vez, Kaname-sempai!- rió Yuuki, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su duda, simplemente porque nunca le había visto vacilar antes. Siempre se mostraba suave, confiado y compuesto ante ella.

Kaname dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Zero antes de forzarse a sonreír a la chica.

-De acuerdo, Yuuki.-replicó para seleccionar con cuidado la pieza más cercana a él, un alita de pollo.

Los labios de Zero se curvaron irremediablemente mientras continuaba masticando. _Vas a necesitar las dos manos para comerte eso, Kuran…_ Kaname vio la sonrisa pero no entendió el motivo. Puso el pollo en su plato rápidamente, un poco incómodo ante la idea de coger comida con la mano. Parecía algo… vulgar y… grosero para alguien que había sido educado para tener modales impecables en la mesa en todo momento. Pero tanto Zero como Yuuki, así como los otros clientes, comían felizmente con sus dedos, así que tenía que ser correcto, al menos aquí. ¿Verdad?

Eso esperaba.

Volvió a coger la alita de pollo y se la llevó dudosamente a la boca. Realmente olía bien y sintió la piel caliente y crujiente contra sus labios. Le dio un mordisco, rompiendo fácilmente la piel dorada y la caliente carne blanca de debajo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y la boca se le hizo agua como respuesta. ¡Hala, estaba delicioso! Levantó la vista cuando oyó una suave risita entre dientes. Zero masticaba perezosamente y le miraba por encima de la pieza de pollo a medio comer que sostenía. El prefecto de pelo plateado tragó y comentó:

-Parece que no hayas comido nunca pollo frito, Kuran.

En aquel momento no había malicia en los ojos ni en la voz de Zero y Kaname se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

-Sí… pero no con los dedos.-admitió con calma mientras sostenía la mirada de Zero.

El vampiro de pelo plateado resopló.

-Es bastante obvio.-coincidió, pero sin rencor.

Un momento después. bajó la mirada. Zero empezaba a encontrar difícil comportarse con su habitual sarcasmo cuando el purasangre actuaba así: tranquilo, honesto… e incluso un poco vulnerable. Frunció el ceño, sin gustarle el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Cogió su vaso, notando el frío del hielo contra sus dedos, y bebió un largo trago de Coca-Cola.

Kaname le imitó, quizás por acto reflejo o porque estaba sediento, no lo sabía. Pero al momento siguiente estaba atragantándose con la bebida gaseosa para acabar con un severo ataque de tos, resollando mientras intentaba respirar. Había olvidado que no toleraba bien las bebidas frías, especialmente las gaseosas. No había vuelto a tomar una desde que Takuma le había engañado para que la probara cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

No tenía ni idea de por qué lo había olvidado. ¿Quizás por la novedad de estar comiendo con Kiriyu y Yuuki en la misma mesa, y en un fast food en vez de en un restaurante? No podía ser porque le acababa de decir a Zero que nunca había comido con los dedos y aquel no se había reído en su cara, ¿a que no? Depositando el vaso en la mesa algo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, cogió rápidamente una de las servilletas desechables y se giró de espaldas a Yuuki, hacia la separación del otro lado mientras tosía en el papel. Notaba la garganta irritada por la bebida fría y tenía los ojos llorosos después del ataque de tos.

Una sucesión de risitas estalló a su lado. Aparentemente, Yuuki encontraba divertidas sus molestias y había estallado en uno de sus contagiosos ataques de risa. Normalmente, tenía la virtud de contagiársela a cualquiera que la oyera y los labios de Zero empezaron a curvarse en respuesta a sus carcajadas. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Era la mirada en el rostro de Kaname. Sentada a su lado, Yuuki no podía ver la expresión de su salvador porque estaba girado hacia el otro lado. Pero Zero, sentado justo enfrente, sí podía. E, inesperadamente, el prefecto dejó de tener ganas de reírse.

Kaname estaba avergonzado por su propia reacción. Pero, más que eso, estaba dolido por la inocente respuesta de Yuuki. Sabía que no se estaba riendo _de él_, más bien de su inesperada reacción. Sabía que no tenía intención de ser cruel y que seguramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le estaba haciendo daño. Yuuki era, al fin y al cabo, la criatura más inocente y cariñosa que había conocido. Pero aún así, dolía. El purasangre ya estaba bastante avergonzado ante la idea de que su autocontrol se hubiera debilitado hasta el punto de que su cuerpo lo traicionara tosiendo por una inocua bebida. El conocimiento de que la persona que más quería en el mundo se lo estuviera pasando de lo lindo con su incomodidad, justo en frente de su rival, lo hacía todavía más vergonzoso. Le hacía daño.

El purasangre se enderezó tan rápido como pudo y retiró la servilleta de la boca, limpiándose la humedad de los ojos. Notó la mirada de Zero sobre él y levantó la vista.

El vampiro de pelo plateado lo estaba contemplando fijamente. Luego, Zero volvió la mirada hacia Yuuki, que seguía con alegre carcajada tras carcajada. No era una situación divertida en sí misma pero, desgraciadamente, la inesperada escena del regio y compuesto purasangre ahogándose con algo tan mundano como una Coca-Cola le había hecho gracia a Yuuki. Lo encontraba tan divertido que _no_ podía parar de reír, incluso aunque no demostrara precisamente buenos modales con una escenita así en un lugar público. Por suerte, el local estaba atiborrado y bullicioso y la situación de la mesa permitió que su regocijo pasara inadvertido.

Zero reparó en sus mejillas sonrosadas y en el parpadeo de sus ojos, que estaban empezando a brillar con lágrimas de risa, y se encontró mordiéndose el labio. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a su querido Kaname-sempai? ¿No se daba cuenta de que su risa podía herirle más que cualquier cosa? Pero, ¿por qué tenía que importarle a Zero, en cualquier caso? La culpa era de Kuran, por no saber ni beber con propiedad. Tendría que estar partiéndose el pecho de risa, Dios sabía que no todos los días podía ver al purasangre pillado a contrapié de aquella manera.

Pero la verdad era que Zero no sentía ni chispa de ganas de reír en aquel momento. Ya no era divertido. Contempló en silencio a Yuuki, que ahora se aferraba los costados, doblada por el ataque de risa, y sopesó cómo conseguir que parara. ¿Y si se lo decía directamente?

Algo tocó la mano izquierda de Zero, apoyada en la mesa al lado de su plato, y miró hacia abajo, sorprendido. Era la mano izquierda de Kaname, apoyada sobre la suya. No había usado la mano derecha, aunque la tenía más cerca, porque era con la que había cogido antes el pollo. La mirada de Zero se disparó hacia él inmediatamente, demasiado sorprendido incluso para retirar la mano. El rostro del purasangre aún estaba algo sonrojado, pero negó gravemente con la cabeza.

-No, Kiriyu-kun, está bien.- murmuró muy bajito, sabiendo que Zero podía oírle.- No me importa mientras Yuuki esté feliz... mientras se lo esté pasando bien.

Aquello era algo que Zero podía esperar de Kaname, sabiendo que quería a Yuuki más que a nada en el mundo, pero aún así alzó las cejas.

-¿Incluso a tu costa?- preguntó suavemente.

Una sonrisa nostálgica flotó en aquellos labios bien perfilados.

-Incluso a mi costa.- repitió antes de volver a toser.

Kaname retiró la mano de encima de la de Zero y se enderezó un poco más, aclarándose la garganta para acabar de diluir la sensación cosquilleante que le había dejado la bebida. El vampiro de pelo plateado parpadeó y luego asintió, mostrando un respeto silencioso en su mirada. Por una vez, dejó que la emoción asomara, correspondiendo a la honestidad que le había demostrado el purasangre.

-Yo... ¡Oh, señor, ha sido tan divertido!- jadeó Yuuki mientras cogía una servilleta para secarse los ojos llorosos.- Lo siento, Kaname-sempai, pero ha sido demasiado... demasiado... -se le escapó otra risita y se levantó con rapidez.- Disculpadme un momento, tengo... tengo que refrescarme.

La joven de pelo cobrizo se deslizó del asiento y caminó con rapidez hacia los lavabos en la otra punta del local. Los dos chicos la siguieron con la mirada, reparando en que intentaba reprimir más risitas con la servilleta apretada contra los labios. La partida de Yuuki trajo una súbita calma a la mesa. Cuando Zero miró hacia delante, Kaname estaba contemplando el vaso de refresco con aquella extraña mirada dolida, haciéndole parecer raramente vulnerable.

Zero se quedó parado a medio gesto de servirse un nugget de pollo. _Maldita sea..._ Con un profundo suspiro, se deslizó del asiento, murmurando un "perdona" y se dirigió al mostrador después de coger la cuenta de la bandeja. Debido a lo concurrido de la hora, el personal aún no había podido recogerla.

Rechazó reflexionar mientas sorteaba las largas colas y se situaba delante, llamando la atención de uno de los miembros del personal.

-Agua mineral, por favor. Natural.- pidió secamente, moviendo la cuenta para que viera que ya había pedido antes. Tendría que haber vuelto a hacer la cola, pero sabía que si se permitía tiempo para pensar se habría escaqueado como un gallina, con perdón de la expresión.

Pagó la pequeña botella de agua mineral y se guardó el cambio en un bolsillo antes de volver a la mesa con la bebida, ignorando las miradas exasperadas y las quejas de la gente que aún estaba en la cola. Kaname pareció sorprendido cuando Zero le plantó la botella delante.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo secamente el vampiro de pelo plateado antes de volver a sentarse.

Kaname parpadeó ante la botella antes de volver a mirar a Zero.

-Gracias, Kiriyu-kun.- murmuró, cogiendo la botella agradecido y quitándole el tapón. Bebió a grandes sorbos, dejando que el agua suavizara su garganta dolorida, con el alivio asomando a su expresión antes de volver a poner el tapón.- Yo... realmente lo necesitaba.-añadió al ver que Zero evitaba deliberadamente su mirada.

El vampiro de pelo plateado se limitó a encogerse de hombros y gruñó una respuesta, agradecido de que el purasangre no se hubiera ofrecido a pagar el agua. Kaname miró alrededor, sin saber qué decir.

-Prueba un nugget.- sugirió Zero de repente, haciendo que el purasangre volviera a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?- murmuró Kaname.

Zero señaló con la cabeza la caja abierta de nuggets de pollo.

-Prueba eso, es más fácil de comer.- recomendó y se sirvió una pieza. La untó generosamente en ketchup en su plato antes de llevarse el jugoso trozo de carne a la boca.

Kaname lo imitó, cogiendo una pieza con los dedos. Vertió algo de ketchup en su plato y untó con precaución el nugget antes de darle un pequeño mordisco. Zero no pudo evitar sonreír por el modo en que el purasangre arrugó la aristocrática nariz ante el sabor y comió el resto de la pieza sin ketchup.

El vampiro de pelo plateado se sirvió otra pieza de pollo frito. También era un alita y Kaname contempló con disimulado interés cómo se la comía Zero, antes de coger su propia pieza a medio comer e imitarlo. Ah, ¿así que era correcto usar las _dos_ manos, entonces? Asumiendo que Zero sabía mejor qué hacer en este caso, el purasangre siguió su ejemplo, copiando subrepticiamente sus movimientos mientras los blancos dientes del prefecto de pelo plateado arrancaban la piel crujiente y la carne blanda del hueso. Zero asintió silenciosamente por dentro mientras comía. Parecía que Kaname no se había dado cuenta de que había cogido un ala de pollo expresamente para que pudiera ver cómo se comía.

-Hey, Kuran... ¿cómo te comes el pollo frito sin usar los dedos?

La pregunta casual de Zero pilló desprevenido a Kaname mientras alzaba la vista con su segunda pieza de pollo a medio comer, con las puntas de los dedos untadas en grasa de pollo y trocitos de rebozado. Tragó antes de responder.

-Con tenedor y cuchillo, desde luego.

Zero no hizo ningún comentario ante los patosos intentos de Kaname de separar la carne del hueso y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando al purasangre se le cayó accidentalmente el alita de pollo a medio comer, aunque afortunadamente fue a parar al plato. El prefecto de pelo plateado rechazó la disculpa de Kaname con un encogimiento de hombros. La sensación de compañerismo de aquella noche había vuelto y guardaron silencio, disfrutando la paz entre ambos.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que Yuuki volviera del baño, mucho más calmada e incluso con expresión contrita.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaname-sempai.- volvió a disculparse mientras se sentaba.- He sido horriblemente maleducada riéndome de esa manera.

Kaname sonrió, conmovido.

-Está bien Yuuki.- murmuró.- No pasa nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Las cejas de Zero se alzaron mientras contemplaba al purasangre en silencio._ Estabas dolido por su risa, Kuran, no intentes negarlo..._ Pero supo que el purasangre lo haría. Desvió la vista a su pollo, sintiendo de nuevo aquella estúpida empatía. Detestaba cuando podía entender al purasangre, cuando se podía identificar con lo que Kuran decía o hacía.

El trío continuó comiendo en silencio.

-Um, ¡está realmente delicioso!- Yuuki suspiró de felicidad mientras se lamía los dedos para limpiárselos después de devorar su tercera pieza de pollo.

Zero levantó la vista, después de acabar también su tercera pieza. Entonces se quedó de piedra. Kaname estaba mirando a Yuuki, ignorando el nugget a medio comer que tenía en las manos. El purasangre parecía cautivado por la manera en la lengua rosa de Yuuki lamía los trocitos de rebozado de sus dedos, con los ojos llenos de tierna calidez y admiración.

Algo líquido y caliente pareció acumularse en el pecho de Zero. No le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que Kaname contemplaba a Yuuki lamiéndose los dedos. El prefecto de pelo plateado desvió la mirada, contemplando sin ver un punto concreto de la partición a su lado, sabiendo que lo que sentía eran puros celos. Zero se sentia estúpido por haber compadecido antes al purasangre. _Debía_ haberse reído a pleno pulmón cuando Kaname se había atragantado con la bebida. _Debería_ haberlo dejado que se peleara él solito para comerse el pollo frito sin enseñarle cómo hacerlo. _No debería _haberse preocupado de traerle agua...

Yuuki se levantó, llamando su atención. Mantenía las manos en alto mientras salía de su asiento de nuevo.

-Perdonadme otra vez, chicos. Me voy a lavar las manos.- anunció.

Kaname pronunció un educado "por supuesto", pero Zero se limitó a gruñir.

Mientras la joven se alejaba, los ojos de Zero volvieron a su plato, dejando el hueso de pollo para lamer la grasa de sus dedos ausentemente. Sintió la mirada de alguien y miró hacia arriba. Era Kaname. El purasangre estaba mirando cómo se lamía los dedos, igual que había hecho antes con Yuuki. Pero la mirada no era exactamente la misma. El corazón de Zero latió a trompicones un momento. La manera en que el purasangre le miraba era _muy_ distinta a cómo había mirado a Yuuki antes. A pesar de haber acabado de comer, Kaname parecía... hambriento.

_Mierda_. ¡Parecía que el purasangre quisiera... probar sus dedos! Nervioso, Zero se detuvo inmediatamante, mirando alrededor. Su mirada tropezó con el cartel de "Para chuparse los dedos" y tuvo una idea. Miró directamente a Kaname, desvió la vista al póster y luego otra vez hacia el purasangre mientras elevaba una ceja en silencioso desafío.

_¿Puedes hacerlo mejor, Kuran?_

Inesperadamente, Kaname sonrió. No era una sonrisa avergonzada de "ah, me has pillado mirando", sino una de "te doy mil vueltas en esto". Tuvo el desdichado efecto de hacer que el corazón de Zero cayera hasta la silla. Kaname mantuvo la sonrisa un momento más, una misteriosa y desafiadora sonrisa que prometía una interpretación de narices. Zero se encontró con la vista prendida en Kaname, fascinado a su pesar, y el latido de su corazón se aceleró.

Empezó con calor. Un intenso calor que llenó los profundos ojos marrones de Kaname, transformando las normalmente remotas profundidades en pozos de calidez abrasadora. Continuó con su lengua. Una larga, rosada y puntiaguda lengua que emergió lentamente de entre aquellos labios bien formados, brillantes de grasa. El corazón de Zero latió aún más rápido en su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que sus propios labios se han entreabierto también.

Kaname se llevó una mano a los labios y empezó a lamerse los dedos. _Guau_. La mirada fascinada de Zero siguió todos los movimientos de aquella lengua rosada, mientras barría lánguidamente la pálida piel de los largos y elegantes dedos, llevándose migas y grasa. Zero tragó saliva con la garganta reseca pero no pudo apartar los ojos del purasangre. Sus propios dedos habían empezado a cosquillear, casi como si Kaname _los estuviera_ lamiendo en lugar de los suyos. Y aquellos ojos… le miraban como si el purasangre_quisiera_ lamer sus dedos. Zero pensó que no podría ni respirar con aquel calor quemándole la garganta y la cara y el corazón golpeando contra las costillas ante aquella descarada exhibición sexual.

Kaname se tomó su tiempo, pasando muy lentamente los labios y la lengua sobre el pulgar, el índice y el corazón de ambas manos, haciendo que Zero se acalorara bajo el cuello de la camisa. Cuando acabó, bajó la mano y le dedicó una triunfante sonrisa.

_Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido, Kiriyu-kun?_

A pesar del errático latido de su corazón y de la garganta seca, Zero no puedo evitar menear la cabeza, sonriendo a regañadientes mientras le concedía aquel tanto al incorregible purasangre sentado delante.

_¡Desvergonzado exhibicionista!_

Kaname se encontró sonriendo ante el inconfundible reproche en los ojos de Zero… y el prefecto de pelo plateado le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Vale, chicos, ya estoy!

El alegre tono de Yuuki los sobresaltó a ambos y Zero parpadeó, alzando la mirada hacia ella, sintiendo aún los efectos de aquella seductora y provocativa actuación. _¡Ostras, Kiriyu, contente! Es Kuran, por amor de Dios…_

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el purasangre se levantaba rápidamente.

-Me voy a asear también.- dijo, mientras se levantaba del banco.

Zero se encogió todavía más en el asiento mientras el purasangre pasaba delante suyo, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Algo de aquel calor aún permanecía en los ojos marrones cuando le miraron, aunque estaba mezclado con la emoción más inesperada: incertidumbre. Zero frunció el ceño, confundido, y Kaname evitó su mirada, con aquellas pálidas y suaves mejillas de aristocráticos pómulos ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, chicos? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Zero miró a Yuuki, que lo estaba observando con curiosidad, y luego a Kaname, queriendo ver también su reacción y esperando que contestara a la joven. Sabía que el purasangre no le ocultaría nada a ella. Zero se encogió interiormente, imaginando que la respuesta de Kaname sería algo así como "Oh, no es nada Yuuki, sólo un pequeño reto entre Kiriyu y yo mientras te esperábamos. Gané, naturalmente…"

Pero Zero no quería que Yuuki supiera nada. Se dijo que era debido a que sonaría estúpido si intentaba explicarlo, pero la verdad era que prefería que fuera un secreto entre Kaname y él, igual que el episodio del concierto de piano y el CD, y la cena compartida de arroz frito. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Mantuvo la mirada gacha, con la vista fija en su vaso sin verlo.

-No es nada Yuuki.- contestó Kaname, y Zero levantó la cabeza de pura sorpresa. _¿Qué?_

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?- Yuuki sonó poco convencida mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y ojeaba al purasangre.

-Aún te queda refresco, Yuuki, ¿no te lo vas a acabar?- le recordó con gentileza.- Y te hemos dejado dos nuggets, mira.

-¡Oh, me los había dejado!- distraída, Yuuki dedicó su atención a las dos piezas, untándolas en ketchup.

La mirada de Kaname se deslizó de nuevo hacia Zero y le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa. Luego, la respiración se le atragantó en la garganta. El purasangre le había guiñado un ojo, con los iris marrones aún cálidos con los rescoldos de su desafío. Decían, tan claro como un diamante, _¿lo guardamos en secreto entre nosotros, Kiriyu-kun?_

Y, a pesar de sí mismo y de sus prejuicios, Zero no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo también mientras reprimía una sonrisa. _Sí, quizás deberíamos, Kuran…_

Y así permaneció en secreto. Otro que añadir a la creciente lista de secretos entre ellos.


	5. Ven a descansar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5. Ven a descansar conmigo

Zero suspiró al salir del supermercado de la pequeña ciudad cercana a la Academia Cross. Por fin podía volver a la escuela. ¡Sólo Cross podía tener inspiraciones culinarias dos días antes del examen! Aquella era la única razón por la que Yuuki no estaba con él en aquel momento. Se había enclaustrado en su habitación intentando desesperadamente grabárselo todo en el cerebro. Zero ya casi había acabado de repasar y estaba seguro de que su compañera lo abordaría mañana por la tarde después del cambio de clases para una lección de Mates de última hora. Zero sonrió de mala gana ante una escena que se había repetido muchas, muchas veces mientras llegaba al parquecillo de la ciudad, a lo largo del camino que conducía a la Academia Cross.

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde y las nubes oscuras que se habían ido apelmazando en el cielo durante la pasada hora empezaron a dejar caer una fina llovizna. Zero se levantó el cuello de la larga chaqueta de cuero y apretó el paso. Mientras cruzaba el parque, sus sentidos de cazador empezaron alertarle de que algo no iba bien. Su marcha se hizo más lenta al percibir a un vampiro en las cercanías del parque. No podía ser Kuran o Ichijo, ¿no?

Se había encontrado con el Presidente de la Residencia Luna y el Ayudante del Presidente en la ciudad hacía un rato. Al parecer, el Consejo de Ancianos les había pedido que investigaran un informe sobre un grupo de cazadores renegados de los cuales se sospechaba que se escondían en la ciudad y el director Cross había recibido un informe similar de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Kaname no había hablado mucho, dejando que el animoso noble rubio le comunicara las noticias a Zero, quien había asentido con aire ausente y la mirada fija en Kaname. Su aire remoto hizo que se preguntara si el descarado purasangre que le había guiñado un ojo en un fast food tres semanas atrás realmente había existido.

Zero se adentró silenciosamente en el parque desierto, dejando las bolsas de la compra en un banco vacío. Se acercó a la zona de juegos infantiles al final de la explanada, dejando que su instinto le guiara hacia el vampiro solitario que podía percibir allí. Los lavabos públicos estaban cerca del parque infantil y Zero se escondió detrás del pequeño edificio mientras se acercaba, pegado a la pared. Ahora podía distinguir el sonido de voces masculinas. Poco a poco, espió desde detrás de la esquina, ignorando una llovizna cada vez más pertinaz.

Diez hombres, todos con las mismas chaquetas negras de cuero y tejanos, se disponían en un círculo sobre la hierba, a unos ocho metros de distancia. La luz mortecina de una farola cercana y su aguda visión le permitieron distinguir las armas antivampíricas que portaban: pistolas, cuchillos, espadas... Uno de ellos incluso esgrimía un arco ya cargado y un carcaj de flechas, que contrastaba extrañamente con su chaqueta de cuero. Su ex sensei, Touga Yagari, le había mostrado un arco similar muchos años atrás y el prefecto se dio cuenta de que todas las armas que veía habían sido fabricadas por cazadores, hechas para abatir y matar vampiros. Sin duda, habrían sido untadas en veneno con el fin de menoscabar la velocidad y la fuerza de un vampiro, así como para impedir su curación acelerada. La visión de aquellos cazadores armados debía ser la pesadilla de cualquier vampiro. Pero no para la solitaria y desarmada figura que permanecía en medio del círculo.

_Kaname Kuran._

El prefecto se dio cuenta con un pequeño estremecimiento de sorpresa de que el purasangre acababa de encontrar a los cazadores renegados que buscaban. Mientras observaba la escena, se preguntó dónde estaba Takuma. Poco después, meneó la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Kuran estaba intentado dialogar pacíficamente con ellos? ¿Es que no veía que llevaban la muerte escrita en sus ojos? Aparentemente no, porque el joven purasangre no mostró signo alguno de miedo al enfrentarse a sus posibles atacantes con su habitual compostura.

-Caballeros, no sean imprudentes.- dijo con calma.- ¿Qué quieren? Estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico.

Mientras hablaba, Kaname se despojó de su larga gabardina de cuero marrón con movimientos lentos y cautelosos, dejándola caer en el suelo a su espalda. Zero sabía que era una estratagema de pura supervivencia; el purasangre podría moverse más rápido y con mayor facilidad sin la larga gabardina obstaculizando sus movimientos. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia empapó la camisa blanca de Kaname, haciendo que el carísimo lino se volviera transparente y se pegara a su torso delgado.

El alto y corpulento cazador que esgrimía el arco rió, un sonido bajo y burlón que provocó un escalofrío en la espina vertebral de Zero. _Excelente negociación, Kuran. ¿Crees que estos matones son de los que razonan? Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte..._

-¿Que qué _queremos_? Eres un vampiro, ¿no?- el tono del cazador indicaba que no podía creer que Kaname hubiera intentado negociar con ellos.- A _ti_, por supuesto. Queremos tu sangre y tu vida.

_Maldita sea, Kuran, estas solo. ¡¿Dónde narices se ha metido Ichijo?!_

-Sí.- coreó otro cazador, bajo pero igualmente musculoso.- Sabemos que la sangre de los vampiros proporciona fuerza y velocidad a un humano, sobre todo la de aristócrata. Y tú me pareces un maldito aristócrata...

Un coro de asentimientos se elevó entre sus colegas. El del arco añadió un comentario lascivo sobre querer algo más que la sangre de Kaname mientras echaba un vistazo al cuerpo bien definido del purasangre a y sus brazos delgados y hermosos, claramente visibles a través de la camisa mojada. Sus sugerencias fueron recibidas con burdas carcajadas y asentimientos.

Exteriormente, Kaname ni siquiera pestañeó mientras se retiraba el largo cabello mojado de la cara, pero los sentidos de cazador del prefecto, especialmente aguzados en lo que se refería al purasangre, percibieron que su silueta se tensaba ligeramente ante aquellas palabras. La sangre de Zero empezó a hervir en sus venas mientras se tragaba un rugido de rabia. No sabía por qué, no habría podido decirlo, pero así como se había sentado al lado del purasangre durante el concierto de piano para alejar aquel tipo lascivo, ahora sentía el impulso de evitar como fuera que aquellos cazadores tocaran un solo pelo de Kaname. No sabía por qué, simplemente era así. _Figúrate..._ De todo lo que era consciente era de los ardientes sentimientos protectores que le recorrían, fundiéndose en una una marea de pura adrenalina. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había tomado una decisión y de que, en el último minuto, el aprieto de Kaname había pasado a ser el suyo.

_Kuran, no estás solo en esto._

Zero retrocedió un poco pegado a la pared, moviendo las manos con la suavidad y la precisión de la práctica para extraer la Bloody Rose y cambiar el cargador de munición antivampírica por otro normal. Había empezado a llevar ambos tipos de cargadores últimamente y al final le iba a ser útil. El prefecto de pelo plateado se quitó su propia chaqueta larga de cuero negro, completamente inexpresivo, dejándola en el suelo mientras le respondía a aquella voz en su cabeza que había vuelto a darle la murga.

_Mira, son diez contra uno. Sabes que no puedo permitirlo. ¡No me importa si es un purasangre! No me importa si los puede barrer del mapa con un solo pensamiento. No está armado y cada uno de esos tipos lleva... un solo disparo o herida de cualquiera de esas armas y lo reducirán el tiempo suficiente como para abalanzarse encima suyo._

Quizás una parte de Zero sabía que, en aquellas circunstancias o en otras aún peores, Kaname era capaz de ganar, de triunfar sobre sus atacantes. La misma manera en que permanecía allá bajo la lluvia, exudando fría confianza y total liderazgo decía que no podía fracasar, que _no iba_ a fracasar. Era un purasangre; tenía poder y determinación suficientes como para acabar con un centenar de hombres armados incluso estando herido. Pero aún así, una parte del honesto corazón de Zero Kiriyu rechazaba dejar que el carismático Presidente de la Residencia Luna se las apañara solo. No si él estaba cerca. No cuando podía hacer algo para equilibrar un poco la balanza.

_No estás solo, Kuran. No delante de _mis_ narices._

Con aquellas palabras tintineando en su cabeza y silenciando por completo la voz de la razón, Zero se arrastró más cerca de la esquina una vez más y luego se quedó rígido. Kaname había girado un poco la cabeza, denotando que había percibido su presencia detrás. Luego, el purasangre volvió a hablar.

-Caballeros, vamos a ver si podemos alcanzar algún tipo de pacto, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó con calma mientras levantaba las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera en un gesto de confianza.

Zero se dio cuenta de que las palabras iban dirigidas tanto a él como a los otros. El purasangre le estaba diciendo que no interfiriera, que podía manejar la situación él mismo y que aún albergaba esperanzas de un final pacífico.

_¡El maldito idiota!_

¿Aún cree que puede salir de aquí sin pelear? Zero contempló furioso la empapada espalda de Kaname. Incluso parcialmente a cubierto como estaba, con el saliente del tejado justo encima, Zero notó que la lluvia también estaba calando su camiseta y sus tejanos. Aquellos matones eran de gatillo fácil y estaban felices como críos por haber encontrado un vampiro de clase alta, aunque no tenían ni idea de que era un purasangre. La continua lluvia no podía camuflar del todo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Zero siguió contemplando la escena y esperando, con los latidos del corazón resonando en los oídos. Entonces ocurrió. El cazador que esgrimía el arco disparó y comenzó la pelea.

Zero se precipitó justo en medio, desnudando los colmillos extendidos con un rugido. Instintivamente, se acercó a Kaname, estrellando su espalda contra la del purasangre para que ambos pudieran hacer frente a una mitad del círculo.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras, Kiriyu!- siseó Kaname entre los dientes apretados, furioso. Había girado levemente la cabeza para hablarle a Zero pero seguía vigilando a los cazadores que les rodeaban.

-Y una mierda.- gruñó Zero en respuesta, con la mirada fija en los cazadores de su rango visual.

Podía notar el calor del cuerpo del purasangre a través de sus camisas mojadas y oler aquel aroma intoxicante y familiar, aún más tentador combinado con la lluvia. Kaname se giró un poco hacia Zero, como si estuviera inseguro de qué decir.

-No hagas que te maten por mí.- murmuró finalmente.

Zero sonrió, ceñudo, sabiendo que las palabras significaban más bien "cuídate".

-Lo mismo digo, Kuran.- replicó. _Cuídate tú también._

Dos cazadores cargaron, uno desde cada lado, y Kaname liberó un estallido de poder en el mismo segundo en que Zero apretaba el gatillo, acabando con ambos a la vez.

-Así que no estás solo, vampiro.- gruñó el del arco.- ¡Perfecto, también haré pedazos a tu amigo!

Dos cazadores más entraron en acción y ambos se separaron al moverse para afrontar el reto, aunque, sorprendentemente, ambos continuaron vigilando la espalda del otro. Al final, sólo unos pocos matones permanecían en pie, cada vez más desesperados al ver como sus compañeros caían uno por uno. Aún quedaban tres… La mente fría de Kaname continuó cuadrando los números de los cazadores activos incluso mientras abatía al que tenía delante, dejando un agujero negro y humeante en el estómago de su víctima antes de girarse. Tuvo el tiempo justo de ver a otro cazador echando el brazo derecho hacia atrás, con el mango de un largo cuchillo firmemente sujeto dirigido hacia él. Kaname habría podido acabar con el hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Zero también había reparado en él. La Bloody Rose abrió fuego con rabia y el cazador renegado cayó hacia atrás, con el cuchillo cayendo inofensivamente en el suelo.

Al salvar a Kaname, Zero no alcanzó a ver que otro cazador había lanzado su cuchillo directamente hacia su espalda, pero el purasangre sí lo hizo, contemplando horrorizado cómo la afilada hoja volaba a través de la lluvia hacia el prefecto.

-¡Kiriyu!

Mientras gritaba el nombre de su aliado, se impulsó hacia delante, con el brazo derecho extendido. El purasangre estaba demasiado lejos como para empujar a Zero fuera de la trayectoria del arma, pero podía alcanzar el cuchillo a tiempo, tenía que hacerlo. A posteriori, Kaname se daría cuenta de que habría podido usar sus poderes para hacer estallar el cuchillo, pero en vez de eso lo paró con la mano,cortándose la palma cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la hoja.

Zero se giró para darse de bruces con la imagen del purasangre sosteniendo el cuchillo en un puño, con la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos. La lluvia ayudaba a sofocar el olor, aunque sólo en parte, y los ojos de Zero se abrieron aún más cuando el delicioso aroma le golpeó y elevó su marcador de adrenalina a las máximas revoluciones. El resplandor carmesí de los ojos de Kaname se apagó ante el dolor del veneno que se expandía rápidamente por su cuerpo desde el corte en la palma. Un segundo después, algo silbó en el aire detrás del purasangre y los ojos de Zero se desorbitaron cuando el cuerpo de Kaname se tensó y la punta de otro cuchillo asomó bajo su hombro izquierdo, atravesándolo.

-Me… me han herido.- murmuró Kaname, ligeramente sorprendido mientras seguía sosteniendo la mirada horrorizada de Zero.

Soltó el cuchillo de su mano y se inclinó hacia delante, con ambas manos extendidas buscando apoyo. Instintivamente, el brazo izquierdo del prefecto se alzó para apoyar al purasangre contra su pecho mientras apuntaba la Bloody Rose hacia el último cazador y apretaba el gatillo. Fue un un disparo limpio entre los ojos y la mano derecha de Zero se movió por cuenta propia, volviendo a poner el seguro y guardando el arma en su funda. Sostuvo a Kaname con las dos manos y los dos se dejaron caer de rodillas en la hierba húmeda.

-Kuran, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con urgencia, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el dulce olor de la sangre pura derramada.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, aplastando el largo y ondulado cabello de Kaname contra su pálido rostro y resbalando del pelo de Zero hasta sus ojos.

-Estoy bien.- murmuró Kaname, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se mordió el labio al notar el ácido ardiente del veneno correr por su sistema sanguíneo, embotando sus sentidos y entumeciéndole las extremidades pero no los nervios. Zero descansó a Kaname en el suelo para luego acercarse a los cazadores caídos para comprobar que todos habían muerto antes de volver junto al purasangre. La culpa empezaba a acongojarlo ante las muertes que había causado, aún sabiendo que habían sido inevitables. Pero eso no significaba que le gustaran ni que fuera a olvidarlas pronto… Por muy perversos que fueran, aquellos matones eran humanos, no enloquecidos Niveles E…

-Están todos muertos. Vamos, Kuran, tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo con voz rasposa mientras tiraba de la mano ilesa de Kaname. El purasangre luchó por ponerse en pie, con movimientos lentos y débiles.- Tenemos que volver a la escuela.- masculló mientras lo levantaba.

Sorprendentemente, el purasangre negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no. No puedo… no puedo dejar que me vean.- murmuró débilmente.

Zero se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño con sorpresa y parpadeando para aclarar la lluvia de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no, Kuran? ¡Necesitas ayuda!

Pero el purasangre sólo meneó débilmente la cabeza, aferrando el brazo de Zero sorprendentemente fuerte con su mano herida.

-No.- murmuró de nuevo.- No puedo dejar que… Takuma me vea… así.

Zero se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no perder su escasa paciencia. El amistoso Ayudante del Presidente de la Residencia Luna era totalmente leal a Kaname, incluso él lo sabía. Así que, ¿por qué iba a importar si el noble rubio veía al purasangre así o no? Con toda seguridad, lo único que haría sería intentar ayudar, ¿no? Kaname vio la confusión de Zero y una leve sonrisa titubeante se pintó en sus labios pálidos aunque su cara tenía una mueca de dolor.

-No dudo de su lealtad, Kiriyu-kun.- susurró.- Pero le pedí que hiciera una cosa antes, sino habría estado conmigo, o con nosotros, ahora.

Finalmente, Zero lo entendió. Kaname no quería que Takuma supiera que estaba herido simplemente porque no quería que su amigo se sintiera culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarle o protegerle. Un sentimiento de culpa similar se enroscaba en aquel momento en su corazón, apretándolo hasta el ahogo.

-Pero te han herido por mi culpa, Kuran.- dijo con voz ronca, enrojeciendo levemente.- Ese cuchillo iba dirigido a mí y te cortaste al detenerlo. Por eso no viste venir el segundo…

La hoja aún estaba enterrada en la espalda del purasangre. La mano izquierda de Kaname aferró también el otro brazo de Zero, forzándole a mirarlo.

-Llévame a un hotel primero.- pidió débilmente.- Tengo que descansar y curarme antes de volver a la escuela.

Zero se mordió el labio pero asintió. Bajo ningún concepto iba a abandonarle así.

-Primero tenemos que sacarte ese cuchillo, Kuran.- podía imaginarse perfectamente el alboroto que se montaría si entraban en un hotel con el mango de un cuchillo saliendo de la espalda de Kaname, pero se le encogió el estómago de miedo mientras le daba la vuelta con gentileza.

-Hazlo.- susurró Kaname.

Zero sostuvo firmemente al hombro izquierdo del purasangre con su mano izquierda mientras cerraba los dedos de la otra alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo. _Lo siento…_

Kaname gimió cuando le sacó el cuchillo, haciendo brotar más sangre, y luego cayó en el suelo de nuevo, encogiéndose de dolor cuando el veneno se expandió aún más rápido por su cuerpo y su poder de curación intentaba expulsarlo en vano. Otra punzada de culpabilidad perforó el corazón de Zero. Levantó de nuevo a Kaname y le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta; luego le sostuvo en pie, pasando el brazo derecho del purasangre alrededor de sus hombros antes de enlazar su cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

Recogió su chaqueta pero ignoró las bolsas de comida mojadas mientras abandonaban lentamente el parque de camino al primer hotel que pudieran encontrar. El prefecto era incómodamente consciente de la estrechez de la cintura de Kaname bajo su brazo y de lo frágil que parecía.

Sabía que era sólo un espejismo, desde luego, pero resultaba igualmente poderoso.

-o-

Zero suspiró aliviado al cerrar la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Guió al tambaleante purasangre hacia la cama doble, ayudándole a sentarse en el borde del colchón.

-Gracias.- dijo Kaname débilmente, provocando que Zero lo mirara con genuina preocupación.

El purasangre desvió la mirada rápidamente. No había pretendido que su voz sonara tan débil pero, incluso con la ayuda de Zero, aquella caminata había resultado… problemática. Vale, había sido algo más que problemática. La expresión "de muerte" acudió a la mente de Kaname y sus labios pálidos se torcieron secamente mientras examinaba la habitación. Era de tamaño mediano, limpia y cómoda. Aunque era de noche, las cortinas estaban bien cerradas y la única iluminación provenía de focos indirectos camuflados bajo un falso techo.

-Sácate las ropas mojadas, Kuran, estás goteando en la alfombra.- masculló Zero, ignorando su propio estado empapado.

Kaname se limitó a asentir.

-Tú también estás goteando.- señaló, sin hacer gesto alguno de desvestirse.

Zero esperó un momento pero Kaname continuó sentado en la cama. _Ostras, ¿qué está esperando Kuran? ¿Un mayordomo?_ Con un chasquido de impaciencia, aferró la chaqueta desabrochada mientras apretaba los dientes y hacía lo posible por ignorar el tentador olor de aquella sangre rica y pura que los envolvía. No era de extrañar, la camisa húmeda de Kaname se estaba empapando aún más porque la herida del hombro todavía sangraba. La de su palma derecha también. _Mierda_. Supo que tendría que limpiar y vendar las heridas pronto o acabaría mordiéndolo.

La mano de Zero se quedó quieta en el cuello de la chaqueta. Podía percibir los pequeños temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del purasangre y se dio cuenta con aprensión de que el dolor que sentía era serio. El prefecto le quitó la chaqueta con más gentileza de la que pretendía. La arrojó a la alfombra del suelo y se inclinó para empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Kaname, luchando por no mirar cada centímetro de piel cremosa que quedaba al descubierto e intentando todavía más ignorar el rico aroma de su sangre. Kaname no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en él. Cuando el prefecto desabrochó el último botón, se mordió el labio antes de deslizarla por los hombros del purasangre. Con suerte, la camisa estaría tan mojada que no se pegaría a las heridas…

Un pequeño gesto de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Kaname mientras Zero le bajaba las mangas por los brazos.

-Lo siento.- masculló el prefecto.

La camisa destrozada y ensangrentada acabó en el suelo junto con la chaqueta y Zero devolvió su atención a la hebilla del cinturón de Kaname, alargando la mano mientras contemplaba involuntariamente aquel pecho pálido que subía y bajaba con suavidad y el estómago plano. Se quedó inmóvil cuando el purasangre le cogió de golpe la mano. Aunque sus intenciones habían sido completamente honrosas, enrojeció.

-Eh… sácate los pantalones, Kuran. Voy a buscar algo de agua.- farfulló antes de enderezarse y echar a andar hacia el lavabo.

Había dos albornoces blancos de toalla colgando detrás de la puerta. Eran más bien cortos pero aún así sería mejor que pasearse sólo con una toalla, ¿verdad? Zero se despojó de sus propias ropas empapadas y se arrebujó en uno de ellos, atándoselo alrededor de la cintura. Era un poco desconcertante ver que sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Oh, bueno, los dos eran chicos, así que no importaba, ¿no? Luego cogió una de las toallas limpias que estaban dispuestas en una bandeja cerca de la pica y la humedeció con agua tibia.

-o-

Zero se limpió el sudor de la frente con un suave suspiro de alivio. No había sido fácil resistir el delicioso olor de la sangre de Kaname y había tenido que luchar por mantener sus instintos vampíricos bajo control mientras lavaba gentilmente sus heridas y presionaba la toalla ensangrentada para ayudar a que se cerraran. Podía notar los colmillos contra su labio inferior y supo que sus ojos también habían cambiado de color. Agradeció de nuevo no haber resultado herido en la refriega. _Gracias a Kuran…_

Kaname permaneció en silencio mientras dejaba que Zero atendiera sus heridas, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros para absorber el agua que goteaba de sus largos cabellos. Por la elaborada respiración de Zero y la manera como evitaba su mirada, era obvio que estaba afectado por la visión y el olor de su sangre pura. Era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que también era un vampiro, y alguien que no había aprendido a controlar su ansia de sangre desde la infancia. Tenía que resultarle difícil resistir aquella sangre seductora y el deseo de morderle para obtener algo más. Aún así, y a pesar de su proximidad con el purasangre herido, Zero lo había conseguido y el respeto de Kaname por su fuerza de voluntad subió un par de décimas. No podía evitar preguntarse si el ex humano sabía lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser con beber un solo sorbo de su sangre.

Aparentemente, aquel pensamiento no cruzaba la mente de Zero mientras envolvía con cuidado las heridas en tiras de tela de la camisa destrozada de Kaname. Tras envolver la herida de cuchillo bajo su hombro, se inclinó para curar el profundo corte de su palma derecha, lavándolo y envolviéndolo con otro vendaje casero. Aquella posición dejaba su cuello muy cerca de la cara de Kaname y, aunque el grueso albornoz lo tapaba bastante, consiguió que el carmesí de sus ojos se hiciera algo más pronunciado. Los colmillos del purasangre, levemente extendidos, se alargaron un poco más mientras contemplaba aquel cuello, hambriento. La sangre de Zero no sería tan deliciosa como la de un noble, pero aún así…

Zero ató los extremos del vendaje y levantó la mirada, reparando súbitamente en la extraña inmovilidad de Kaname. Se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos del purasangre y se quedó de piedra. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando los ojos de ambos se abrieron, reconociendo en el otro los familiares síntomas del ansia de sangre. Al unísono, dirigieron la mirada a sus labios entreabiertos, por donde asomaban los colmillos. A pesar de ser un impulso instintivo para un vampiro, los dos se sonrojaron un poco, enormemente avergonzados por su reacción.

El prefecto se enderezó rápidamente para poner más distancia entre ambos y evitar que la sangre de Kaname le tentara demasiado. Dos pasos atrás, volvió a mirar al purasangre, sorprendido por la expresión de su cara.

-No tienes por qué temerme, Kiriyu-kun.-dijo, con un tono entre orgulloso y dolido.- A pesar de mis heridas, aún puedo controlarme.

_¿Qué?_ Los ojos amatistas de Zero se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de que el purasangre había malinterpretado totalmente sus gestos y su honestidad lo empujó a rectificar aquella impresión.

-No temía que me mordieras.- admitió, mirándole a los ojos.- Yo… estaba intentando no _morderte_.

Los labios de Kaname se entreabrieron con sorpresa antes de que una aliviada comprensión borrara su expresión dolorida. Zero asintió brevemente, todavía sonrojado, antes de volver al lavabo para lavar la toalla ensangrentada. Cogió el otro albornoz y volvió a la habitación para encontrar a Kaname sentado aún en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza gacha y claramente exhausto. Al acercarse, no pudo evitar seguir las elegantes curvas de aquellos hombros y espalda, que el vendaje no conseguía ocultar del todo. Retiró rápidamente la mirada mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el albornoz.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, pasada la hora de la cena. Zero se dio cuenta que aún no había llamado al director y que tanto él como Yuuki debían estar preocupados.- Tengo… tengo que llamar al director. Sino, se preguntarán por qué no he vuelto aún.-dijo con algo de incomodidad.

Kaname asintió al punto.

-Hazlo, por favor, Kiriyu-kun. Apreciaría si pudieras pedirle de mi parte que le dijera a Takuma que estoy bien pero que voy a… retrasarme.

Zero asintió mientras cogía el teléfono de la habitación y marcaba el número del despacho del director. Explicó brevemente lo sucedido y el director aseguró que se ocuparía de los cadáveres del parque tan pronto como pudiera, prometiéndole que le daría el recado a Takuma. También le pidió que cuidara del purasangre herido, ante lo cual Zero puso los ojos en blanco pero no replicó. Mientras tanto, Kaname se desabrochó los pantalones y se puso en pie, dejando que cayeran al suelo bajo el albornoz. Luego sacó su cartera y comprobó el dinero que llevaba.

-Creo que será mejor que pidamos algo para comer. Me gustaría un bistec poco hecho, por favor.- dijo.

Era una sugerencia tanto como una orden pero, por una vez, Zero no objetó. Repasó el menú y llamó al Servicio de Habitaciones, pidiendo pescado con patatas fritas para él, un bistec poco hecho para Kaname y té para los dos. El prefecto metió los restos de la camisa de Kaname en una bolsa de la colada y la arrojó a la cesta de la ropa sucia, luego sacó la cartera de sus pantalones para embutir el resto de la ropa mojada en otra bolsa. Después de colgarla en el pomo de la puerta que daba al pasillo, llamó al Servicio de Limpieza para pedir que la recogieran lo antes posible.

Kaname se había estirado en la cama, con las largas y elegantes piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Contempló a Zero mientras deambulaba por la habitación durante unos minutos antes de preguntar.

-Kiriyu-kun, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un rato? Ya te avisaré cuando traigan la comida.

Zero dejó de caminar de golpe, encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad y desviando la mirada. Kaname se incorporó lentamente, mirándolo.

-¿Sólo has cogido una habitación?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué? Tengo dinero de sobras para dos, ya te lo dije.

Zero evitó su mirada. Sí, Kaname le había dicho que cogiera dos habitaciones pero, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? El purasangre estaba herido, sufría y necesitaba que alguien estuviera con él hasta que el veneno hubiera desaparecido y su poder de regeneración funcionara de nuevo. Kaname le había salvado la vida y había resultado herido por su culpa. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Zero si se encerrara en su habitación e ignorara a la persona que le había salvado la vida y que había pagado sus habitaciones? No podía dejar que Kaname sufriera solo y había insistido en coger una sola habitación incluso cuando le habían indicado que ya no les quedaba ninguna con dos camas. Kaname no se había enterado de todo aquello porque había permanecido apoyado débilmente en la pared mientras esperaba a que él reservara las habitaciones. El prefecto vio que aún lo contemplaba con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-No hay por qué derrochar dinero cuando sólo vamos a estar aquí un par de horas.- dijo brevemente.

El purasangre no replicó y Zero se arriesgó a mirarlo. Ahí estaba aquella expresión otra vez, una mezcla de comprensión y alivio en los profundos ojos marrones. Para el caso, Zero podía haber confesado tranquilamente sus verdaderos motivos porque, una vez más, el purasangre le había leído la mente. Antes de que Kaname pudiera decir algo, oyeron un golpe en la puerta.

-¡Servicio de habitaciones!

Zero se giró y abrió la puerta, nervioso y aliviado al mismo tiempo, reparando en que la bolsa de ropa para lavar había desaparecido y que un camarero uniformado esperaba con un carrito de comida. Le indicó que lo llevara al lado de la cama donde estaba sentado Kaname y se forzó a ignorar el hecho de que dos hombres habían escogido una habitación con sólo una cama doble. Kaname parecía no tener ningún problema de conciencia al respecto, irradiando calma y compostura mientras le daba las gracias al camarero y le tendía una generosa propina. Zero se sirvió una taza de té y la llevó a una mesa situada bajo la ventana junto con el plato de pescado y patatas fritas y un juego de cubiertos.

El carrito incorporaba pequeñas mesitas auxiliares que podían ponerse encima de las piernas para comer en la cama, y ayudó a colocar una encima de las de Kaname para que pudiera comer más cómodamente.

El pescado y las patatas estaban calientes y eran deliciosos, pero el silencio entre los dos había pasado de ser confortable a francamente incómodo. Aunque estaba hambriento, Zero empezó a masticar cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo. Era ridículo estar comiendo allí solo en la mesa cuando ya se había sentado junto a Kaname dos veces. Además, con el purasangre sentado en la cama a sus anchas, Zero se sintió como el acompañante de alquiler, relegado a un rincón de la habitación para comer solo en silencio…

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza interiormente al ponerse en pie. Kaname lo miró sorprendido cuando caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama con el plato en la mano y se sentó, doblando una pierna sobre el colchón y dejando que la otra colgara hasta el suelo. Obviando las sábanas, apoyó el plato encima y continuó comiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo el plato del purasangre; comía dolorosamente lento y Zero se dio cuenta del por qué. Kaname tenía problemas para cortar su bistec debido a la herida que tenía en la palma de la mano. En su caso, Zero simplemente habría cogido la comida con las manos para morderla, aprovechando que estaban en su habitación, pero sabía que aquel no era el estilo de Kaname. El purasangre ya había tenido bastantes problemas forzándose a comer pollo frito con los dedos…

Volvió a masticar poco a poco mientras luchaba contra sí mismo. _¡Oh, por amor de Dios…!_ Con un gruñido de frustración, estrelló el cuchillo y el tenedor contra el plato, haciendo que un par de patatas saltaran a las sábanas. Se inclinó hacia Kaname y le arrebató los cubiertos antes de atacar su bistec con los labios apretados. Durante un momento, Kaname pensó que Zero tenía que estar realmente muerto de hambre para abalanzarse sobre su comida pero, al cabo, se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Zero rechazó mirarle obstinadamente, con las orejas hirviendo mientras fulminaba con la mirada el trozo de carne que estaba cortando en pequeños bocados.

_Mira, acaba de comer de una vez, Kuran, así podremos descansar algo, ¿vale?_

En cuanto acabó de cortar la carne, dejó los cubiertos en el plato y volvió a su lado de la cama. _No digas nada… _Pero el purasangre no le hizo caso, claro.

-Gracias, Kiriyu-kun.

Zero se limitó a mascullar una respuesta antes de volver a comer con mejor apetito ahora que Kaname podía hacerlo a su mismo ritmo. Mientras comían, el prefecto lo espió de reojo un par de veces. Había un pensamiento más dándole la lata: la obvia necesidad de sangre fresca del purasangre para conseguir que sus heridas se cerraran más rápido. Kaname no lo había pedido, por supuesto, y sabía que no lo haría. Sospechaba que el orgulloso purasangre preferiría morirse de sed antes que humillarse pidiendo sangre a su rival. Pero Zero seguía sintiendo que debería ofrecérsela, aunque rehusó analizar el por qué, especialmente cuando el mero pensamiento bastaba para aterrorizarlo…

_Quizás lo haría… pero sólo si lo pide._

Kaname aprovechó también para espiar a Zero cuando aquel no le miraba. El joven estaba sentado tan cerca… Necesitaba sangre y no había traído ninguna tableta, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Se suponía que iba a ser una breve visita a la ciudad. Igualmente, lo único que podía ayudarle en aquel momento era la sangre fresca, al menos hasta que se disipara el veneno y su cuerpo pudiera ocuparse de sí mismo. Pero Kaname no se lo pediría al prefecto. Simplemente… no podía. Sin embargo, sería distinto si Zero se hubiera ofrecido. En ese caso, creía que, quizás, habría podido aceptar la oferta. Si el ex humano la hacía voluntariamente.

_Quizás lo haría… pero sólo si lo ofrece._

Al final, ninguno dijo nada. En el fondo de sus corazones, los dos deseaban hacerlo pero viejas costumbres y prejuicios obstaculizaban la voluntad de dar y recibir ayuda. Después de comer, Zero se levantó y dio la vuelta a la cama para dejar el plato en el carrito.

-Duerme un poco, Kuran.- dijo con sencillez.- No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio durante las próximas horas, así que puedes descansar algo.

Kaname no contestó y Zero se lo quedó mirando. Había una extraño destello cauteloso en los ojos marrones y Zero frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kaname negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada.- murmuró mientras se secaba los labios con una servilleta y volvía a reclinarse en las almohadas.

Zero asintió y llevó el carrito a un rincón antes de ir al lavabo a lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió, Kaname aún estaba despierto y enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba la habitación.

-¿Aún no te has dormido?- preguntó en tono ligero.

Pensaba que Kaname habría caído rendido enseguida, teniendo en cuenta lo exhausto que estaba. Paró de caminar cuando la comprensión le llegó con retraso. Quizás el purasangre quería dormir, pero no estaba en sus habitaciones de la Residencia Luna sino en una extraña habitación de hotel. Quizás quería cerrar los ojos, pero no estaba a solas sino con alguien que no era uno de sus leales nobles de confianza.

_Oh._

Zero se acercó a la cama vacilante, con los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos del albornoz.

-Puedes dormir Kuran. Sólo para que lo sepas, no tengo por costumbre apuñalar a la gente mientras duerme, sobre todo si acaban de salvarme la vida.-mantuvo un tono casual, incluso sardónico, pero realmente sentía lo que decía.

Un momento después, los vigilantes ojos marrones se suavizaron un poco.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Kiriyu-kun? Te creo.- replicó Kaname, dedicando una media sonrisa al sorprendido prefecto.

El purasangre se hundió aún más en las almohadas, encogiéndose un tanto cuando la herida del hombro le dio un latigazo de dolor. Se recostó sobre el lado derecho, apoyándose en el hombro intacto. No era suficiente; Zero quería asegurarle que, al menos por el momento, _estaba_ realmente seguro en su presencia.

-No te preocupes y duérmete, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo suavemente, sentándose en la cama cerca de Kaname.- Yo te vigilaré.

Algo le provocó una suave punzada en el corazón cuando Kaname esbozó una pequeña y soñolienta sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

-o-

Kaname se durmió casi inmediatamente, pero era un sueño intranquilo y rebulló inquieto en la cama, atrayendo la mirada de Zero un par de veces. ¿Tenía pesadillas? Desde luego que no, los purasangres no tenían pesadillas. Al cabo de un rato, Kaname pareció calmarse y Zero volvió a apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Kaname había conseguido hacerse con la mayoría de las almohadas, dejándole sólo una. Meneando la cabeza ante un purasangre amante de los cojines, el prefecto cerró los ojos con resolución. Estaba empezando a dar cabezadas cuando oyó murmurar a Kaname. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró interrogativamente.

El purasangre seguía dormido pero rebullía aún más inquieto que antes, con los rasgos perfectos encogidos en una expresión que parecía de miedo y dolor. Zero se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Kaname estaba teniendo una pesadilla realmente? ¿Cómo demonios podía ser? Parecía imposible, pero…

Kaname sacudió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro. Una pátina de sudor había empezado a cubrir la pálida piel de su rostro, haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo se pegaran a la frente y a las mejillas.

-Uh, no.- masculló.

Zero frunció todavía más el ceño cuando el purasangre levantó las manos.

Volvía a estar en aquel lugar… sufriendo tortura, humillación y dolor. Manos frías, voces crueles y caricias aún más crueles. Crueles, despreciables y violentas. Kaname tembló y respingó con angustia, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de rechazo desesperado y contorsionándose como si quisiera evitar algún contacto no deseado.

Zero contempló cómo el purasangre cambiaba de postura, con los brazos apretando firmemente los costados y cruzados sobre el pecho. Levantó las piernas, encogiéndose de lado en posición fetal y balanceándose ligeramente. Estaba de cara a Zero, que lo contemplaba con creciente preocupación, cada vez más ceñudo. Parecía casi imposible de creer pero parecía como si hubieran… abusado de Kuran. ¿Cómo podría ser? Era un purasangre, nadie se atrevería a tocarle así. ¿Quizás habían sido sus padres? ¿Quizás estaba reviviendo algún antiguo castigo por portarse mal durante su infancia?

Podía ser… pero a Zero no le gustaba. El prefecto podía parecer frío y distante, pero su corazón era muchas veces demasiado tierno para su propio gusto. Porque un corazón vulnerable quería decir que te podían hacer daño. La prueba era que el encaprichamiento de Yuuki por Kuran le había causado muchos momentos amargos y noches en vela, especialmente porque siempre tenía que ocultárselo. Era fácil ponerle la venda sobre los ojos a Yuuki, aunque nunca conseguiría hacer lo mismo con Kuran.

Algo empezó a doler de verdad en el pecho de Zero. Kaname siempre, _siempre_ era aquel purasangre arrogante, perfecto y de porte regio. Le había visto callado e incluso algo inseguro, como cuando se habían encontrado en la cocina de Cross, o ante un admirador masculino en un concierto, o enfrentándose a una caja de pollo frito sin cubiertos. Pero nunca lo había visto así, atemorizado, angustiado, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca había pensado que detrás de su fachada se escondiera… un niño asustado. Porque a eso era a lo que Kaname Kuran le recordaba en aquel momento. Y, a pesar de saber que era un purasangre, de saber que él era el objeto del cariño de Yuuki, Zero no podía darle la espalda. No ahora. No cuando parecía tan desesperadamente necesitado de consuelo.

Suspiró en señal de derrota, hundiendo los hombros ligeramente mientras se acercaba a Kaname. Se acercó aún más, con mayor resolución, cogiendo las muñecas del purasangre con ambas manos mientras le hablaba suavemente.

-Oye, Kuran, despierta. Tienes una pesadilla, vamos, despiértate.

Casi al instante, el purasangre se quedó quieto ante el sonido de aquella voz y aquel roce inesperado. Por un momento, Zero se quedó petrificado, preguntándose si Kaname estaba despierto en realidad y aquello era alguna especie de juego.

Kaname sabía que sufría la agonía de una de sus pesadillas. No le había ocurrido desde hacía algún tiempo, había conseguido relegarlas a los rincones más oscuros de su mente, cerradas a cal y canto para que no salieran a su parte más consciente. Pero se habían liberado, al menos una, que le estaba atormentado con recuerdos muy, muy vívidos de los abusos que había sufrido. Tembló mientras intentaba liberarse del gélido abrazo del miedo. Una parte de él sabía que sólo estaba soñando, que no había vuelto realmente a aquel lugar, a aquellos años, con aquellas… bestias. Lo sabía, pero no podía pararlo, no podía liberarse de aquellos atroces recuerdos.

Normalmente, podía y lo hacía. Pero no cuando estaba herido y el veneno recorría su cuerpo. Estaba débil, no sólo física sino también mental y emocionalmente. Algo le decía que se sacudiera la pesadilla, no sólo porque recordar no le hacía ningún bien, sino porque no estaba solo. Pero aquella voz de advertencia pasaba prácticamente desapercibida entre los confusos pensamientos negativos de miedo y dolor que le invadían, inundándole de humillación y desesperación. Humillación por haber sido sometido a semejante tortura, y desesperación al saber que nunca se sentiría libre de aquello, que siempre estaría marcado y… contaminado.

Pero había algo más alcanzándolo, una voz. Una voz familiar y grave que le llamaba con suavidad, casi con vacilación. No con rabia estridente ni con suave crueldad y falsa amabilidad. Era una voz auténticamente bondadosa. Y notaba unas manos también, unas manos cálidas que sostenían sus muñecas con tranquilizadora firmeza sin llegar a resultar amenazadoras.

-Todo va bien. Despiértate, Ka… Kaname…

Zero se sintió enrojecer al llamar al purasangre por su nombre, era algo que nunca había hecho. Incluso cuando pensaba en él, siempre era "Kuran", "ese purasangre" o, a veces, incluso "ese arrogante bastardo". Pero llamarle ahora por su nombre parecía… adecuado. Zero volvió a hacerlo, animado porque Kaname ya no se revolvía en la cama y parecía haberse relajado un poco.

-¿Todo… está bien?

Aquella pregunta entre susurros, que sonaba como si Kaname estuviera desesperado por creer que algo podía ir bien después de todo aquello, conmovió profundamente a Zero. Aquellas palabras, aquel tono suave y quebrado le habrían conmovido viniendo de cualquiera, pero oyéndolas de los labios cincelados del ser más confiado y arrogante que jamás había conocido… no, Zero no podía darle la espalda sin más.

-Sí, Kaname, todo va bien. No pasa nada.- murmuró, soltando las muñecas del purasangre y apoyando las manos en los hombros temblorosos.

Qué extraño, parecía tan joven y tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de consuelo. El silencio reinó por un momento y Zero notó que el purasangre se relajaba algo más, suspirando. El prefecto apretó sus hombros en señal de apoyo y luego frotó suavemente la espalda de Kaname. Un buen rato después, Zero hizo ademán de separarse, soltándolo. El purasangre no había dicho nada más y parecía haberse sumido en un sopor sin pesadillas.

El simple gesto de Zero alejándose pareció despertar a Kaname. Los oscuros ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe, paralizando a Zero. La expresión en aquellas nebulosas profundidades no era de lucidez, sino de confusión y dolor.

-No, no… te vayas.-susurró, alargando la mano hacia Zero con unos dedos que temblaban ligeramente. Era su mano derecha, con la tira blanca de tela alrededor de su palma.- Por favor… no me dejes solo…

Zero tragó saliva con fuerza. Aquella mano le recordaba cómo el purasangre había salvado antes su vida. Sin importar lo que pasara, estaba en deuda con él, muy en. Instintivamente, se encogió al pensar en lo grande que era aquella deuda que, al fin y al cabo, le impedía darse la vuelta en aquel momento. Incluso si no le debiera nada, ¿cómo podría dar la espalda a aquellos ruegos conmovedores que brotaban atropelladamente de sus labios?

-Estoy aquí, Kaname.- murmuró.- Todo va bien, sigo aquí.

Se acercó más, alargando los brazos hacia el purasangre. Un segundo después, se quedó rígido cuando Kaname se movió de repente, abalanzándose desesperadamente sobre él. _¿Qué dem…?_

Kaname había empezado a relajarse con las caricias de aquellas manos. Manos que no eran frías ni crueles, que no le repelían ni le daban náuseas, sino cálidas, bondadosas, que ofrecían amabilidad y consuelo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando notó que se retiraban y aquello lo había espabilado un poco, haciéndole decir cosas que normalmente no diría. Luego había vuelto a escuchar aquella voz, calmándole y consolándole. Pero ahora sonaba más lejos, distante, como si aquella persona estuviera a punto de separarse de él, dejándolo de nuevo a solas con sus pesadillas. Kaname no podía soportarlo. No quería estar solo, especialmente no en aquel momento, cuando estaba tan cansado y notaba todo el cuerpo dolorido. Ansiaba dormir… ansiaba un sueño profundo y reparador. De alguna manera, supo que sólo podría conseguirlo con el abrazo cálido de aquella persona.

Zero respingó cuando oyó el angustiado gemido del purasangre, que se movió con inesperada velocidad, acurrucándose contra su lado izquierdo y empujándole contra la cabecera de la cama con su peso. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, ver a Kaname echándosele encima de aquella manera habría suscitado una reacción defensiva, quizás lo habría bloqueado con el brazo para impedir que se acercara más. Pero en aquel momento supo que no era un gesto amenazador y levantó el brazo izquierdo automáticamente, facilitando el acceso.

Kaname se agarró con fuerza a su lado izquierdo, con la cabeza justo debajo de su axila, empujándose aún más cerca, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Aferró el lado izquierdo del albornoz de Zero, torciéndolo cuando giró la cara hacia la abertura, casi frotando la nariz contra su pecho.

-¡No, no me dejes, por favor!

Aquel ruego desesperado hizo que los ojos de Zero se abrieran en shock, y aún se dilataron más cuando Kaname se acurrucó más todavía, poniendo la rodilla izquierda sobre su pierna. El rostro de Zero se contrajo en una mueca de confusión, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Aún estaba en una postura entre echado y sentado, y Kaname era un peso cálido contra su lado izquierdo desde el pecho hasta la rodilla. La presa del purasangre en su albornoz había dejado la prenda medio abierta, la cara de Kaname se apretaba contra su pecho desnudo y el muslo izquierdo descansaba sobre su rodilla. ¿Podía ser peor? ¿O más embarazoso? No lo creía.

A pesar de sí mismo y de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, Zero pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre la temblorosa espalda del purasangre y cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca izquierda del otro. Un profundo estremecimiento de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Kaname, que suspiró con suavidad mientras se acurrucaba contra Zero, aferrando con más fuerza el albornoz y subiendo un poco más la pierna.

Zero se mordió el labio con el rostro más sofocado que nunca mientras empezaba a hablar con voz suave, trazando círculos calmantes con su mano en la espalda del purasangre.

-Ssh, todo está bien ahora. Puedes dormir, ¿vale?- al notar cómo el otro se relajaba contra él, no pudo evitar murmurar.- No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño otra vez, Kaname.

Aquello sonaba como una promesa más que como unas palabras de consuelo y a Zero se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué estaba _diciendo_? ¿Y por qué? No tendría que estar diciendo aquellas cosas, porque sabía muy bien que nunca lo hacía a la ligera. Nunca. Lo que decía que haría, lo cumplía. Incluso si no había pronunciado las palabras "prometo" o "juro", aquello era tan válido como un voto.

A pesar de todo, era incapaz de lamentarlo en aquel momento, yaciendo en la cama en la penumbra con Kaname. No cuando el purasangre murmuró un sentido "gracias". A aquellas palabras le siguió un profundo suspiro y Zero supo que Kaname se había sumido en un profundo sueño por la forma en que el cuerpo se aflojó contra el suyo. Zero permaneció como estaba, respirando el olor tan familiar del purasangre… le recordaba de nuevo al concierto de piano. Kaname seguía oliendo igual de bien. Su olor era algo más fuerte ahora debido al sudor y a su perturbación… pero aún así olía bien. Zero lo inhaló sin reservas, grabándolo en su mente. Después de todo, ¿cuántas oportunidades tenía de ver aquella faceta del purasangre, de estrecharlo así entre sus brazos?

El prefecto descartó darle vueltas a lo increíble e incluso "antinatural" que era aquella situación porque en aquel mismo momento era muy fácil pretender que era tanto creíble como adecuado. Tocó un mechón del cabello húmedo de Kaname, rozando las suaves ondas y acariciándolas entre los dedos. Se acercó el mechón a la nariz con cuidado. El ligero aroma que despedía volvió a recordarle aquella tarde. Zero alcanzó una de las almohadas y consiguió ponérsela detrás de la espalda, relajándose y acallando sin piedad la vocecita que intentaba hacerse oír en su cabeza, preguntando por qué estaba consolando al purasangre de aquella manera.

_Porque se lo debo. Dormí sobre su brazo aquella noche y acaba de salvar mi vida hoy. Es pura justicia, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo pillas? Ahora cállate para que pueda dormir._

Pero no durmió… no todavía. Volvió a desviar la mirada al perfil de Kaname, medio oculto cuando éste había enterrado la cara en su hombro. La mirada del ex humano recorrió vacilante aquella nariz recta y estrecha, las pestañas espesas e increíblemente largas, quizás incluso más que las de Yuuki…

Kaname murmuró suavemente entre sueños, con la mano izquierda liberando el albornoz de Zero y posándose en su estómago. Tenía la palma hacia arriba, con los dedos levemente curvados, y Zero no pudo evitar mirarla. Las manos de Kaname eran hermosas. Cuando el purasangre le había tocado ligeramente el brazo en la cocina sólo había reparado en ellas brevemente. Ahora dejó que la admiración aflorara abiertamente a su mirada ante la fina elegancia de aquella mano, bellamente formada, de piel pálida y largos dedos, con las uñas quizás un pelín más largas de lo que se consideraría estrictamente masculino, pero con la longitud perfecta para aquellas manos. Sabía que aquellos dedos amables podían transformarse en garras mortíferas en cuanto su propietario lo deseara, y que podían causar dolor y muerte. Pero en aquel momento parecían inofensivos y gentiles.

Zero bostezó. Las almohadas sobre las que se apoyaba eran cómodas, tenía el estómago lleno y el purasangre dormido era un peso cómodo y cálido sobre su lado. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, rehusando tozudamente prestar atención a los débiles murmullos de aquella voz desaprobadora.

-o-

Kaname se despertó seis horas después. Estaca acostado sobre su espalda pero no estaba solo y su cuerpo se puso tenso, mirando rápidamente hacia la derecha. Zero Kiriyu estaba echado sobre el lado izquierdo, de cara a él, y Kaname se dio cuenta al final de que estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo del prefecto. El purasangre se relajó y dejó que su mirada sorprendida se paseara sobre los pacíficos y suaves rasgos que tenía Zero cuando dormía. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, más allá de las espesas pestañas que rozaban las mejillas pálidas, hacia la garganta expuesta, donde podía percibir el pulso fuerte justo entre sus clavículas. Atrajo totalmente la atención de Kaname, estaba tan cerca… pero se forzó a seguir mirando más abajo. El pecho de Zero, expuesto parcialmente gracias al albornoz entreabierto, subía y bajaba con suavidad, señal de su profundo sueño.

Las cejas de Kaname se juntaron ligeramente. Al despertar, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se había dormido en presencia del prefecto, pero Zero había hecho lo mismo con _él_. Y no por primera vez, de hecho. El prefecto se había dormido en su brazo durante el concierto y Kaname no creía que Zero fuera del tipo de persona que confiaba fácilmente en los demás, especialmente en un vampiro purasangre… pero darse cuenta de que sí lo hacía era… bonito.

Otro pensamiento se coló en su mente y el purasangre frunció más el ceño, confundido. ¿Una… pesadilla? Había tenido una pesadilla, estaba seguro. Se puso tenso sin querer y Zero rebulló. Las espesas pestañas aletearon y abrió los ojos, con los iris amatistas aún soñolientos. Muy a pesar suyo, Kaname retuvo la respiración; nunca había visto una expresión tan suave y tan abierta en Zero.

-Ey, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó, soñoliento.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Kaname asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar por un momento. Las palabras eran tan sinceras que le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Luego, Zero parpadeó, dándose cuenta al parecer de cómo estaba acostado, con la cabeza del purasangre sobre su brazo, prácticamente compartiendo la misma almohada. Los ojos amatistas reflejaron una súbita alarma, desterrando los últimos rescoldos de sueño; se enderezó con cautela y Kaname levantó la cabeza rápidamente, liberando su brazo. El prefecto no perdió tiempo en intentar escabullirse, con expresión reservada de nuevo y un ligero sonrojo. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo de un tirón, haciendo que la parte de arriba d su albornoz de abriera aún más, era la mano derecha de Kaname, que aún se aferraba a la prenda. El purasangre parpadeó y la soltó con rapidez. Con el rostro en llamas, Zero se sentó y dejó caer las piernas por el borde de la cama antes de empezar a levantarse.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, algo se cerró sobre su muñeca izquierda y Zero se giró, pillado por sorpresa. Kaname se había sentado y se apoyaba en la mano derecha, con la izquierda cerrada alrededor de su muñeca.

-Espera, Kiriyu-kun. Yo... puedes... ¿yo dije o hice... algo mientras... dormía?

La usual elocuencia del purasangre brillaba tristemente por su ausencia en aquella pregunta inconexa. Kaname estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Zero hubiera adivinado algo de su pasado. Un sentimiento ardiente de vergüenza empezó a expandirse por su pecho al preguntarse cuánto habría divulgado accidentalmente al prefecto que tenía delante. Zero no dijo nada, subyugado por aquella expresión vulnerable y acosada en el rostro de Kaname.

-¡Respóndeme, Kiriyu-kun! ¿Dije algo mientras estaba dormido?

El tono de Kaname era bajo pero urgente y Zero tragó saliva. El purasangre, normalmente tan compuesto, parecía extrañamente fuera de onda y se dio cuenta de que deseaba que él dijera que _no_ había visto ni oído nada extraordinario. Pero no podía hacerlo. Para empezar, era sincero y, para seguir, quería saber qué le había ocurrido al purasangre para asustarlo de tal modo. Kaname vio su vacilación y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Zero asintió lentamente.

-Sí, lo hiciste.- dijo suavemente, casi como una disculpa mientras se acomodaba el albornoz.- Te estabas… um, moviendo un poco. Y también... dijiste algunas cosas.

-Ah.- esta vez, fue Kaname quien se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Zero vio cómo tragaba saliva y su propio corazón se encogió. ¿Qué demonios podría haber pasado para que un purasangre imperturbable se encogiera de miedo? No podía imaginarse una sola persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de provocar tanto miedo en Kaname, creía que el purasangre no se asustaba de nadie.

-Kiriyu-kun.- dijo con calma después de girarse.- Lo siento si te he perturbado.

Las palabras escogidas eran delicadas, como si no supiera muy bien cómo expresarlo. Zero lo contempló con fijeza, ignorando los recuerdos de súplicas quebradas, de cómo se había acurrucado a su lado con desesperación y había rozado inconscientemente su pecho, con una rodilla apoyada sobre la suya con toda la inocencia.

-No lo has hecho.- aseguró, ignorando el "sí, claro" sarcástico en su cabeza.- Kuran, ¿qué pasó?

_Algo ocurrió, ¿verdad? Algo malo. Podrías... podrías contármelo, ¿sabes? Yo... a mí no me importaría._

Pero un muro de acero escondió la incertidumbre en los ojos de Kaname.

-No pasó nada.- negó suavemente. _Estoy mintiendo y sé que te das cuenta. Pero lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Yo... no puedo._

Zero apretó los labios y desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Quizás, una parte de él realmente no quería saber qué había ocurrido, porque le aterrorizaba el hecho de que, si lo supiera, acabaría pensando en Kuran más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ni quería ni necesitaba eso. No, realmente no. Fantástico. Si el purasangre no confiaba en él lo suficiente, _perfecto_. Zero se giró, apretando la mandíbula y cuadrando los hombros de forma inconsciente. Además, necesitaba una ducha... El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta le hizo girarse de nuevo hacia Kaname.

-Kiriyu, el problema no eres tú. Esto es algo que no le contado nunca a nadie. A nadie.- los ojos del purasangre mostraban determinación y disculpa al mismo tiempo.

Ablandándose un tanto, Zero asintió sin poder ocultar del todo la preocupación cuando sostuvo la mirada del purasangre un momento. Las manos de Kaname apretaban con fuerza la colcha y no añadió nada más, pero su mirada hablaba por sí sola. _Por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie. Nadie puede saberlo. Nadie. Ni siquiera Yuuki._

Zero asintió de nuevo. El purasangre debía haber estado realmente mal para haber soñado algo que le traía de nuevo miedo y dolor. Volvió a hablar guiado por el impulso.

-Debía hacer tiempo que no tenías esa pesadilla.- comentó casualmente. Por un momento, pensó que Kaname no iba a responder, pero luego el purasangre asintió con cautela y Zero volvió a sentir la necesidad de reconfortarlo de algún modo.- Pero no sufriste esa pesadilla mucho rato, ¿sabes?

Kaname le dirigió una mirada atónita que le provocó ganas de arrancarse la lengua. ¡_Dios_, qué cosa tan estúpida había dicho! Volvió a girarse bruscamente pero Kaname volvió a hablar otra vez antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el baño.

-Fue tu voz la que me llamó de vuelta... y tus manos las que me encontraron, Zero.

Un par de sorprendidos ojos amatista se encontraron con otro par de sinceros ojos marrones. El purasangre le había llamado por su nombre. Los dos guardaron silencio al percatarse de que uno había usado palabras suaves y amables caricias y el otro le había correspondido durmiendo tranquilamente acurrucado junto a su cuerpo cálido.

_¿De verdad te gustó? Porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, o qué podía decir para que dejaras de sufrir. Y querías que dejaras de hacerlo, realmente quería que dejaras de sufrir._

_¿Cómo podías saberlo, que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para traerme de vuelta de aquella horrible época y lugar? ¿Cómo podías saber que eso era lo que más necesitaba?_

El silencio se volvió incómodo, casi doloroso y Zero volvió a acercarse a la cama sin pensárselo, con una súbita reticencia a abandonar a su ocupante.

-Um, ¿cómo están tus heridas?- murmuró mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el colchón.

Kaname pareció sorprenderse de que Zero se acercara a él en lugar de escabullirse hacia el lavabo como parecía ansioso por hacer tan sólo un par de minutos atrás, pero sonrió un poco.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.- replicó mientras empezaba a quitarse el vendaje alrededor de la mano derecha.

Zero se sentó en la cama y alcanzó su mano sin permitirse pensar en por qué lo hacía.

-A ver, déjame ver...

Retiró la tira de tela manchada de sangre seca y los dos vampiros analizaron la palma de Kaname en silencio. El profundo corte en la piel pálida estaba medio curado. Zero sostuvo la palma herida en su mano izquierda y pasó un dedo índice sobre el corte con gesto ausente, sorprendido de que hubiera cicatrizado tan rápido, a pesar de haber sido causada por un cazador. Kaname tembló suavemente y retiró la mano. Zero levantó la vista de golpe, tan impresionado como el purasangre. ¡¿Por qué narices había hecho eso?!

-Bueno, pues ya está bien. Um… ¿que hay de tú... eh... hombro?- masculló, intentando ocultar su mortificación.

Pero el purasangre parecía haberse retraído, negando lenta pero decididamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Kiriyu-kun.-dijo con la mirada distante de nuevo.

Ante ello, Zero se levantó con rapidez.

-Voy... voy a darme una ducha, entonces.-murmuró antes de escapar finalmente al lavabo.

-o-

Cuando salió del baño, seguía llevando el albornoz. Kaname estaba de pie junto al escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Zero evitó su mirada interrogante mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Tal como esperaba, sus ropas estaban limpias y pulcramente colgadas del pomo de la puerta, en bolsas de plástico, por lo que procedió a recogerlas.

-Tu turno de ducharte.- indicó con indiferencia mientras tiraba las ropas en la cama.

Kaname se acercó en silencio y recogió la ropaa antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta. Zero contempló la madera durante unos segundos antes de considerar que podía vestirse con tranquilidad.

No hablaron mucho cuando Kaname salió del lavabo, completamente vestido y frotándose el cabello húmedo. Sin intercambiar palabra, ambos supieron que era el momento de volver a la escuela. Mientras bajaban las escaleras para firmar la salida del hotel, Zero espió de reojo a Kaname, que caminaba con su gracia habitual pero con pasos algo más lentos de lo normal. Parecía que aún necesitaría algo de tiempo para recuperarse por completo.

Kaname mantuvo la vista al frente. La larga siesta le había hecho bien y la ducha todavía más. Estaba casi recuperado del todo excepto por una ligera debilidad que sabía que desaparecería cuando lo hicieran los efectos del veneno. Pero era el silencio del joven que caminaba al lado suyo lo que le estaba carcomiendo. Quizás no tendría que haberse retraído cuando Zero se había ofrecido a examinarle el hombro… pero aquella caricia leve e inocente en su palma le había sorprendido. La gente se daba la mano continuamente, pero Kaname nunca se había dado cuenta de lo íntimo que parecía que alguien tocara tu palma de aquella manera, tan… tan suavemente. Y no había podido evitar estremecerse en respuesta, sintiéndose pillado con la guardia tan baja que de repente no quiso que Zero inspeccionara su hombro. No se atrevía a pensar cómo reaccionaría Zero si hubiera tocado la piel aún sensible y hubiera visto que un simple roce podía hacer que el purasangre temblara de aquella manera sin poder remediarlo…

El oficinista de recepción fue absolutamente profesional cuando le tendió la factura de la habitación y contó el cambio correcto, entregándoselo a Kaname con un educado asentimiento. La fría reserva del purasangre le había ganado su respeto inmediato, pero Zero no fue tan afortunado y sus orejas empezaron a cosquillear ante la ceja alzada del recepcionista. Se apartó frunciendo el ceño.

-Kiriyu-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kaname

-Estoy bien, Kuran.- contestó lacónicamente. Parecía que el purasangre quería decir algo más, por lo que se apresuró en cortarlo.- Será mejor que volvamos.

Kaname asintió, pensativo.

-Sí. Vamos a ver si podemos coger un taxi, es mejor que no los preocupemos más de lo que ya deben estar.

Zero se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir los otros estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna? Les importo un comino, Kuran.

Una ligera sonrisa tocó los elegantes labios de Kaname.

-El director Cross y Yuuki estarán contentos de tenerte de vuelta.- remarcó con ligereza para luego percatarse de la expresión de vergüenza en la cara de Zero. _Tú también tienes gente a la que le importas, Kiriyu._

Era primera hora de la mañana y la calle estaba desierta cuando volvieron a la escuela en taxi, con Zero empeñado en contemplar el paisaje a pesar de que estaba oscuro y Kaname también perdido en sus pensamientos. El conductor les dejó ante las puertas principales de la Academia Cross y echaron a andar en silencio. Al aproximarse al cruce de caminos que conducía a las diferentes Residencias, hicieron un alto. Takuma Ichijo tenía que haber estado montado guardia ansiosamente desde la ventana de su habitación, porque el rubio Ayudante del Presidente apareció enseguida, saliendo de la Residencia Luna a su encuentro.

-Kiriyu-kun.

-¿Sí?

La mirada del purasangre tenía calor de nuevo cuando miró a Zero.

-Yuuki me dijo una vez, cuando era mucho más pequeña, que tienes unas manos cálidas. Nunca pensé que fuera verdad… hasta hoy.

Zero se lo quedó mirando, petrificado. Parecía que su corazón se hubiera desplomado hasta el estómago y vuelto a subir por su garganta antes de asentarse de nuevo en su pecho, latiendo mucho más rápido. ¿Yuuki le había dicho eso a Kaname? ¿Y que quería decir el purasangre recordándoselo? ¿Qué a Kaname le habían gustado sus caricias de consuelo cuando estaba sufriendo aquella pesadilla? ¿O que al purasangre le gustaban… sus manos?

Kaname vio la confusión en los ojos de Zero, pero no parecía estar esperando una respuesta, porque se limitó a murmurar una despedida antes de girarse hacia un inmensamente aliviado Takuma. Zero tragó saliva, con las manos temblando contra sus costados. Cuanto más se acercaba a aquel atrayente, arrogante y, a pesar de todo, vulnerable purasangre, más confuso y perdido se sentía. Aquella vocecita irritante volvió a hablar en su cerebro. ¿Así que lamentas lo que hiciste, Zero? ¿Cuando sofocaste sus miedos y sus sollozos? ¿Cuando lo abrazaste?

Zero lo tuvo claro incluso cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos para caminar de vuelta a la Residencia Sol.

La respuesta fue no. Un absoluto, indudable y rotundo no.


	6. Ven a compartir conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**6. Ven a compartir conmigo**

Zero contempló fijamente el papel colgado en el tablón de anuncios y resopló ante el osado titular.

-¿Una Caza del Tesoro?- repitió. Después de leer un poco más, bufó con más ganas todavía.- ¿Entre la Clase Diurna y la Nocturna? Vale, está como una cabra, Yuuki.

Delante de él, la menuda chica de pelo cobrizo rió con suavidad, con los grandes ojos marrones aún escudriñando las dos hojas Din A-4 grapadas en el tablón de anuncios del salón principal de la Residencia Sol. Los dos habían visto al director Cross colgándolas cuando habían vuelto de patrullar hacía solo un momento. Yuuki silbó por lo bajo mientras recorría la lista de reglas aplicables a la prueba.

-Hay un montón de reglas.- comentó.

Zero, que leía mucho más rápido que ella e iba ya por la segunda página, gruñó en respuesta.

-No las suficientes.- comentó, contrariado.

Yuuki comenzó a leer cada regla en voz alta, ignorando sus palabras.

"_(1) En la Caza del Tesoro competirán un total de cinco equipos. Cada pareja tiene que estar compuesta por un estudiante de la Clase Diurna y otro de la Clase Nocturna._

_(2) La prueba empezará a las cinco de la tarde de este viernes y se prevé que no dure más de dos horas._

_(3) Habrá 10 puntos de control distribuidos por el campus: el edificio de las aulas, la Residencia Sol, la Residencia Luna, el ala principal, el ala de invitados, la cafetería, el lago, la colina, las puertas principales y los establos._

_(4) Cada equipo tendrá que responder una pregunta de Trivial en cada punto de control antes de proceder hacia el siguiente._

_(5) Cada equipo dispondrá de 100 dólares en formato de cupones de 10 dólares, que podrán usarse para comprar sandwiches y agua embotellada en los puestos de abastecimiento o para comprar pistas para responder a las preguntas. Tanto las pistas como los bocadillos y las botellas de agua costarán 10 dólares cada uno._

_(6) Dependiendo de los cupones de los que dispongan, cada equipo puede comprar tantas pistas o refrigerios como necesite._

_(7) Cada equipo tendrá asignado un punto de control para empezar la prueba, para evitar coincidir con otras parejas._

_(8) Cada punto de control tendrá asignado un profesor de la Clase Diurna y otro de la Clase Nocturna para asegurar que no existen favoritismos._

_(9) En cada punto de control se planteará una pregunta tipo Trivial. Cada equipo debe responder en el tiempo de un minuto. Sólo se permitirá una respuesta, por lo que se espera que los dos miembros del equipo colaboren antes de contestar._

_(10) Si acierta la respuesta, el equipo podrá proceder inmediatamente al siguiente punto de control._

_(11) Si la respuesta no es correcta o no se ha contestado en un minuto, el equipo tendrá que pagar 10 dólares para comprar una pista que le permita dar la respuesta correcta. También tendrá que esperar 10 minutos antes de poder continuar hacia el siguiente punto._

_(12) Si el equipo no dispone de suficiente dinero para comprar una pista, tendrá que esperar 20 minutos._

_(13) El primer equipo que cubra todos los puntos será el ganador. En caso de empate, ganará el equipo que disponga de más dinero en ese momento._

_(14) No se pemitirá ni comida ni bebida traída de fuera. Cualquier equipo que traiga sus propios abastos o que acepte refrescos de otro equipo, de otro estudiante o de algún profesor, ya sea de la Clase Nocturna o Diurna, será descalificado._

_(15) No se permite ayuda exterior. Cualquier equipo que use teléfonos móviles, que hable con otro equipo, con otros estudiantes o con profesores, de cualquiera de las dos clases, para obtener una respuesta será inmediatametne descalificado._

_(16) Todos los equipos tendrán que esperar instrucciones de última hora a las 14 horas de este viernes en el campo delante del edificio de clases._

_(17) Los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna que estéis interesados en participar, por favor, dad vuestros nombres a vuestro Presidente de Clase antes de este jueves a las 12 del mediodía. Los de la Clase Nocturna, antes de este jueves a las 10 del mediodía._

Yuuki respiró profundamente y rió con excitación.

-¡Oh, Zero, esto va a ser muy divertido! –exclamó, con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Voy a apuntarme y seguro que Yori también quiere!

-o-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo competir? –replicó una desilusionada Yuuki cuando los dos prefectos comparecieron ante el escritorio del director Cross la mañana siguiente.

-Porque serás la encargada del puesto de refrescos junto con Yori.- apuntó el hombre con firmeza.

Yuuki compuso un mohín al instante.

-¿Pero no crees que sería una gran idea que al menos un miembro del Comité Disciplinario participara en la prueba?- intentó, sabiendo que Zero no estaba interesado.

El director le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Lo sé, por eso Zero participará. ¡Ya he dado su nombre al Presidente de la Clase Diurna!- informó felizmente.

Zero casi se desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡¿Qué?!- ladró.- ¡No voy a participar en ninguna estúpida Caza del Tesoro! Además, la Clase Nocturna son vampiros, ¿estás loco? ¡Las cosas se te pueden ir de las manos!

El hombre meneó la cabeza, absolutamente imperturbable.

-No. Ya he discutido los detalles con Kaname-kun y todo va a salir bien.- aseguró, ignorando el respingo involuntario de Zero ante la mención del líder purasangre.- Esta prueba servirá para demostrar tanto al Consejo de Ancianos como a la Asociación de Cazadores que la Academia Cross va en serio en su intento de promover la paz entre ambas razas. Kaname-kun está de acuerdo conmigo.- ante la expresión de desconcierto de Zero, suspiró.- Mira, dale un vistazo a esto si no me crees, es una copia de las reglas para la Clase Nocturna.

Le tendió a Yuuki dos hojas grapadas y Zero las leyó por encima de su hombro. Eran básicamente las mismas que había colgado en la Residencia Sol, con una norma adicional al final de la segunda hoja:

_(18) Cualquier estudiante de la Clase Nocturna que rebele su identidad a su compañero de equipo, le muerda o use su velocidad vampírica para aventajar a otros equipos será inmediatamente descalificado. Los profesores de la Clase Nocturna estarán preparados para controlar a todos los equipos._

Zero resopló, convencido sólo a medias.

-No voy a participar y punto.- concluyó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Tal como esperaba, tanto el director como Yuuki se giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, por favor, Zero, piénsatelo!- gritó el director, peligrosamente cerca de lo que sabía que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Después de todo, no tienen por qué escogerte, Zero.- le recordó Yuuki en el tono más razonable posible.- Sólo se escogerán cinco estudiantes de cada clase, ya lo sabes.

La única razón por que la Zero accedió finalmente a participar en la competición fue el alivio de que Yuuki no lo hiciera y se mantuviera a salvo de aquellos chupasangres, fueran hombres o mujeres. Y también de un purasangre en particular.

-o-

Cuando llegó el viernes por la tarde, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna se habían apuntado a la prueba, tal como se esperaba. Todos se congregaron en la gran explanada frente a las clases, incluso los estudiantes nocturnos, impecables en sus uniformes blancos, que aguardaban a la sombra de varios grandes árboles, debido a que era una tarde soleada y calurosa, a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora. Cross no hizo ningún comentario, sabiendo que podían oír lo que tenía que decir.

El director, situado en frente de una mesa, dio alegremente las gracias a todos por su entusiasmo en la prueba y reveló el premio que astutamente no había expuesto en las hojas de papel que había enganchado en los tableros.

-La pareja que gane la Caza del Tesoro recibirá dos entradas de cine y una cena elegante en el restaurante francés de la ciudad.

Aquella revelación fue recibida por agudos gritos de las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, con un buen número de ellas expresando a gritos su deseo de hacer pareja con 'Idol-sempai' o con Takuma Ichijo. Los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna guardaron silencio, con sus rasgos perfectos inexpresivos o levemente contrariados. Sólo Takuma parecía genuinamente contento mientras asentía y sonreía a las delirantes chicas de la Clase Diurna.

-Explícamelo otra vez, Kain, ¿por qué Kaname-sama nos está castigando así?- masculló Ruka mientras sacudía su larga melena color miel, con una expresión de profundo fastidio.

Kain suspiró con cansancio y disimuló un bostezo. Interiormente, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ruka, pero sabía que era mejor no avivar el fuego, con perdón de la expresión.

-Para promover la paz entre las Clases Diurna y Nocturna, Ruka.- explicó de nuevo, en tono cansino.- Es lo que quiere Kaname-sama.

Al otro lado de Kain, Aido puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Kaname-sama podría haber escogido un momento algo más fresco, me estoy cociendo en el uniforme!- se quejó mientras se secaba una gota de sudor de su sonrosada mejilla.

Había hablado muy bajito porque no quería que el purasangre lo oyera. Kaname aguardaba bajo la sombra de otro árbol, con Seiren a su lado, y parecía tan compuesto como siempre mientras contemplaba con atención al director, flanqueado por Zero y Yuuki.

Cuando las chicas enamoradas se calmaron de nuevo, el director Cross se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer las reglas una vez más (omitiendo la última), antes de anunciar que los diez puntos de control y los profesores ya estaban a punto y que era el momento de escoger a los equipos. Se hizo un silencio lleno de murmullos mientras el director metía la mano en una de las cajas de cartón que se habían dispuesto en la mesa y extraía cinco trozos de papel blanco doblado. Leyó cada nombre en voz alta y los labios de Zero se apretaron en una fina línea; el suyo era el quinto. Los otros cuatro fueron el presidente de la Clase Diurna y otras tres chicas que estallaron en chillidos de alegría ante tal honor.

Zero permaneció de pie con aire sombrío mientras el director Cross le daba la vuelta a la segunda caja, de la que cayeron cinco papeles doblados más. Al parecer, Kaname había apuntado a cinco voluntarios de la Clase Nocturna: Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen y él mismo. Cuando el director llamó a todos los estudiantes seleccionados para que subieran al estrado, Zero sintió un respeto renuente por el purasangre. No tenía ninguna necesidad de presentarse voluntario con toda una clase de leales nobles dispuestos a satisfacer cualquier antojo... pero lo había hecho.

Zero se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cualquiera de ellos si vieran la faceta de Kaname Kuran que él había conocido aquella noche, hacía un par de meses, cuando el purasangre había resultado herido por armas de cazadores. Cuando había gritado en sueños y se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, asustado y desesperado por obtener consuelo. Cuando finalmente se había dormido, acunado en los brazos del prefecto después de que éste hubiera dicho y hecho cosas que ahora deseaba no haber hecho.

Notó que sus mejillas de calentaban ligeramente ante los recuerdos, aunque no era la primera vez que pensaba en aquella noche. La presencia de Kaname se inmiscuyó en sus sentidos de nuevo, junto con aquel olor deliciosamente único que excitaba su percepción y conjuraba tantos recuerdos en su memoria. El prefecto alzó la vista y se encontró mirano de hito en hito un par de sabios ojos marrones. Desde aquella noche, el purasangre había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitarle durante el cambio de clases. Zero no entendió el por qué al principio, pero después de un par de días arrastrando una extraña sensación de desilusión, llegó a la conclusión de que Kaname aún debía sentirse avergonzado por haber revelado una debilidad que nunca había querido que nadie conociera. Una parte de Zero deseaba hacerle saber que lo que fuera que hubiera desvelado aquella noche estaba a salvo con él.

Kaname permitió gentilmente que cada estudiante de la Clase Diurna escogiera a su compañero de equipo seleccionando una de las piezas de papel con los nombres de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Zero se dijo que la mejor apuesta como compañero sería Takuma Ichijo (si no tenía más remedio que escoger a alguien de la Clase Nocturna), pero una parte de él empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y excitada cuando el Ayudante del Presidente de la Residencia fue escogido por el tercer estudiante y el purasangre aún no había sido seleccionado. Se encontró contemplando los dos trozos de papel que aún quedaban en la mesa, preguntándose si, por casualidad...

Era el turno de escoger del presidente de la Clase Diurna y tanto Kaname como Aido aún estaban disponibles. Zero contuvo el aliento mientras su compañero de clase, decepcionado porque Ruka ya hubiera sido escogida, alcanzaba el papel más cercano. El prefecto parpadeó, preguntándose si sus ojos le estaban jugando alguna mala pasada. Los dos trozos de papel aletearon muy, muy suavemente, aunque no soplaba brisa alguna. Ya había pasado antes, cuando la segunda chica estaba escogiendo a su compañero, pero ahora Zero estuvo seguro. Alguien había vuelto a cambiar los papeles.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Kaname mirándole directamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y supo que, de alguna manera, acabaría formando pareja con el enigmático purasangre. Zero ignoró el pequeño salto que dio su corazón mientras cogía el útimo trozo de papel, lo desdoblaba y confirmaba con sus ojos lo que su corazón ya sabía.

¿Vulnerable? Sí, Kaname Kuran había demostrado que a veces podía serlo.

¿Malicioso? Continuamente... Zero apretó los labios y reprimió una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante la expresión sumamente inocente del purasangre. Estaba seguro de que los cuatro nobles tenían que haber visto lo que había hecho Kaname pero, desde luego, no iban a decir nada, ¿verdad?

-o-

A cada equipo se le asignó un punto de control y la competición dio comienzo. A Kaname y Zero les tocó la Residencia Luna, pero el purasangre echó una ojeada a la tienda de refrescos antes de mirar interrogadoramente a Zero.

-¿Cogemos algo de comida y bebida primero? Nos ahorrará tiempo, porque no vamos a volver aquí hasta que acabe la prueba y los otros puntos están lejos.- Kaname prefería no decir que ninguno de los estudiantes nocturnos había comido ni bebido nada porque estaban recién levantados de la cama.

Zero dudó y luego asintió.

-Podríamos.- contestó con precaución.- Pero es caro y podríamos necesitar el dinero más tarde si nos equivocamos con las respuestas.

Kaname asintió, pensativo.

-Vamos a comprar sólo una ración de comida y de bebida, entonces. ¿Compartimos?- levantó una ceja y Zero asintió, expresando su acuerdo.

Kaname tenía el librito con los cupones y pagó 20 dólares por un sándwich y una botella de agua mineral. A pesar de no ser dinero real, Zero no pudo evitar palidecer ante el precio. Yuuki les dedicó una sonrisa radiante y les deseó buena suerte al despedirles. La visión de los dos chicos más importantes de su vida formando equipo ayudaba a mitigar la desilusión de no haber podido participar en la prueba. Kaname asintió y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, pero Zero se limitó a asentir antes de echar a andar hacia la Residencia Luna.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mientras caminaban con rapidez, con las chaquetas de los uniformes dobladas sobre el brazo y las corbatas rojas aflojadas. Los dos eran conscientes de la presencia y del olor del otro... y ambos pretendían no serlo. Los primeros tres puntos de control (la Residencia Luna, la Residencia Sol y el edificio principal) resultaron ser bastante fáciles y ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas para proponer respuestas similares que resultaron ser correctas. De camino al cuarto punto, se cruzaron con otro de los equipos, con una airada Ruka caminando por delante de una intimidada chica de la Clase Diurna.

En el cuarto punto de control, justo fuera de la cafetería, la respuesta de Kaname fue diferente de la de Zero. El prefecto se mantuvo en sus trece porque acababan de tratar aquella parte en la clase de Historia hacía un par de días y estaba seguro de la fecha. Kaname guardó silencio, sabiendo que su respuesta era la correcta y que Zero había confundido la fecha de la guerra civil con otra un par de años más tarde. Pero no quería ser el primero en echar las cosas a perder, después de haberse asegurado de formar equipo con Zero, sin que pudiera explicar el por qué. Se encogió de hombros y permitió que el prefecto respondiera.

Zero palideció visiblemente cuando el profesor diurno, su profesor de Historia, nada menos, le informó sin lugar a dudas de que tendrían que pagar diez dólares por una pista y esperar 10 minutos antes de poder continuar. Kaname siguió en silencio cuando le tendió los 10 sólares de su librito de cupones, sintiendo la vergüenza del prefecto pero sin decir nada.

-Kuran, yo... perdona por mi equivocación.- dijo rígidamente mientras aguardaban a unos metros de distancia del punto de control.

Kaname se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba con gesto ausente una gota de sudor que caía por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Aún es pronto, podemos recuperar el tiempo.- aseguró, rechazando la disculpa con aire casual.

Esperaron el resto del rato en un silencio incómodo. Zero deseaba haber podido formular su disculpa de manera más educada, teniendo en cuenta la gracia de Kaname, y el purasangre deseaba haber sabido qué decir para que su compañero de equipo se sintiera más relajado y menos culpable.

El profesor les hizo una seña y echaron a andar hacia el siguiente punto de control, las puertas principales de la Academia Cross. En aquella ocasión, fue Zero quien tuvo que afrontar la decisión, porque sabía sin lugar a dudas que la respuesta de Kaname era equivocada. El prefecto estaba completamente seguro de que su respuesta era la correcta pero, al final, guardó silencio. No sabía si era por un mal entendido sentimiento de culpa por haber rechazado antes la respuesta correcta de Kaname o por un igualmente mal entendido orgullo, deseando que el purasangre también se equivocara y así pudieran estar en paz. Fuera cual fuere la razón, Zero permitió que Kaname respondiera por los dos.

El purasangre no dijo nada cuando tuvo que entregar otros 10 dólares al profesor de la Clase Nocturna y se limitó a asentir cuánto éste les comunicó con educado pesar que tendrían que esperar 10 minutos más antes de proseguir. Miró en derredor buscando a Zero, que contemplaba el exterior a traves de las verjas de la entrada, frunciendo el ceño con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cuando oyó acercarse al purasangre, le dio la espalda.

-Kiriyu-kun.

Zero lo ignoró, respirando agitadamente y sacando humo por las orejas. Se podrían haber ahorrado otros 10 dólares y 10 minutos si hubiera hablado antes de dejar que sus sentimientos de culpa tomaran el control de su mente. Y se podrían haber ahorrado otros 10 dólares _y_ otros 10 minutos si no hubiera insistido en su respuesta errónea en el punto anterior. Gracias a su estúpida cabezonería en las dos ocasiones, ahora sólo les quedaban 60 dólares y habían perdido 20 minutos de tiempo. _Kaname tenía que estar lamentando haberlo escogido como pareja..._

-Kiriyu-kun, mírame.

Negó con la cabeza con tozudería y, al instante, alguien lo agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta. Contempló con sorpresa al purasangre, que no parecía tan tranquilo ni compuesto como solía; el sudor perlaba su frente y su aristocrática nariz, y su largo pelo ondulado estaba húmedo de transpiración y más despeinado que de costumbre. El calor de la tarde también había pintado un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. A pesar de todo, exudaba el mismo porte calmado. Zero lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Suéltame, Kuran!- siseó, intentando liberar su brazo del firme apretón.

Kaname lo soltó pero empezó a hablar rápidamente antes de que el prefecto volviera a darle la espalda.

-¿Por qué no has impedido que contestara, Kiriyu? ¡Sabías que mi respuesta no era correcta, tendrías que haber dicho algo!

Zero frunció el ceño pero no replicó y Kaname exhaló con frustración, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y alborotándolo todavía más. ¡Sabía que el prefecto era cabezota pero, ostras, Zero tenía un don para convertir la tozudería en arte! Este _no_ era el momento de ponerse malhumorado y susceptible. Kaname respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-Mira, Kiriyu-kun, estamos juntos en esto, ¿vale? No te reprimas si estás seguro de que tu respuesta es correcta. Y lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Para de pensar en tus errores si quieres que ganemos esta prueba!

Zero parpadeó, sorprendido ante el súbito estallido de Kaname. Pero lo que había dicho... sí, era la verdad. Se había sentido demasiado atrapado por la culpa de haber hecho que ambos perdieran tiempo y dinero, por el hecho de que su pareja era Kaname Kuran, y aquéllo les había costado otros 10 dólares y otro retraso. Esa actitud no les iba a ayudar a ganar ni esa Caza del Tesoro ni nada.

Miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio mientras notaba un traicionero calor subiendo por sus mejillas, irritado al ver que el purasangre había acertado otra vez. Kaname vio la sorpresa del otro y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de manera bastante más apasionada que de costumbre. Creía en lo que había dicho, hay que aceptar las decisiones que has tomado y, si no son las correctas, hay que aprender de ello y seguir adelante. Estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse... y a aprender de sus errores. Pero el joven purasangre no había pretendido expresarlo en voz alta de forma tan... vehemente, y menos ante alguien que probablemente se iba a ofender aún más, echándole en cara que fuera un arrogante sabelotodo.

Esta vez fue Kaname quien se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba el perfil pensativo de Zero. El purasangre empezaba a preguntarse si tenía que añadir algo antes de que su compañero se enfadara aún más y estallara, echando por tierra sus posibilidades de ganar aquella competición. Sin embargo, para Kaname era más importante la tenue y frágil confianza que había empezado a florecer entre ellos que la prueba. Era algo que no involucraba a Yuuki. Algo que le permitía darse cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, podía confiar en el taciturno pero honesto prefecto que tenía delante. Algo que hacía que Kaname creyera que juntos podían hacerlo mejor y triunfar en todo lo que intentaran. Después de haber sobrevivido hasta aquí, seguramente podían hacer algo más juntos. Kaname así lo creía.

Zero alzó la vista con las mejillas aún calientes y Kaname se dio cuenta de que ya no parecía enfadado. De hecho, aquellos llamativos ojos violetas carecían por completo de la mirada fría que era habitual.

-Tienes razón, Kuran.-admitió suavemente.- Tendría que haberte dicho algo.

Kaname se limitó a parpadear, pillado a contrapié por la inesperada disculpa.

Zero empezó a sentirse incómodo ante el silencio del purasangre. Ya no se sentía a gusto con la manera cómo le miraba, como si hubiera dicho algo especialmente brillante, y hundió los hombros. Kaname reconoció aquella postura, sabiendo que su compañero se sentía violento, así que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa genuina y cálida que iluminó sus ojos marrones antes de asentir. Sorprendido, Zero le devolvió la sonrisa antes de poder evitarlo. La incomodidad y la culpa se habían esfumado y en su lugar había aparecido un auténtico deseo de trabajar en equipo.

El purasangre no añadió nada, pero Zero se dio cuenta de algo más. Kaname parecía... acalorado. El regio purasangre estaba sudando de verdad, a pesar de que ambos estaban cobijados a la sombra de un árbol. Los dos se habían quitado los chalecos y las corbatas rojas, llevaban el cuello de las camisas desabrochado y las mangas largas remangadas, pero aún así las mejillas de Kaname estaban sonrosadas de calor y Zero percibía su agitaba respiración.

Al haber nacido humano, Zero estaba relativamente más acostumbrado al sol y al calor. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, habían comprado comida y bebida... Se arrodilló en la hierba y sacó la bolsa de plástico de su mochila, tendiéndosela a Kaname.

-Ten, puedes ir picando algo, teniendo en cuenta que nos quedan cinco minutos de espera.

Zero experimentó un sentimiento de déjà-vu cuando Kaname aceptó la botella de 1,25 litros de agua y desenroscó el tapón. Oh, sí, también le había dado agua aquella vez en el fast food. Vagamente, se preguntó por qué siempre parecía ser él quien le echaba una mano al purasangre con la comida y la bebida, cuando algo cortó bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Teniendo en cuenta que los dos sabían que tenían que compartir las provisiones, Zero había esperado que Kaname fuera un poco más considerado, sobre todo cuando él era el primero en beber. Por supuesto, no les habían dado vasos (probablemente, por un descuido de Yuuki) y Zero no había dicho nada, pero había dado por sentado que el purasangre iba a beber a chorro en vez de la botella, como estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Zero abrió la boca, consternado, mientras Kaname bebía a grandes sorbos, antes de dejar la botella y taparla con una mirada de alivio en el rostro aún sonrojado. _Ah, mucho mejor..._

_Eh._

Vale, así que se había quedado sin agua. Zero no iba a beber de una botella con _saliva_ de Kaname _ni muerto_. El prefecto acababa de llegar a aquella conclusión cuando el purasangre metió la botella en la bolsa de plástico y cogió el sándwich, envuelto en papel de plata. Zero también había dado por sentado que Kaname lo cortaría por la mitad para que cada uno se comiera una parte, pero su boca se abrió aún más cuando el purasangre le dio un generoso mordisco directamente. _¡¿Qué dem...?!_

Demasiado anonadado para decir nada, se limitó a contemplar al hambriento purasangre, que parecía poder acabar al menos con media docena de sándwiches uno detrás del otro. _Genial_. No sólo tenía que olvidarse del agua sino que ahora tendría que lidiar con los gruñidos de su estómago por culpa de que Kaname también había "contaminado" el sándwich que tenían que compartir. Frunció el ceño con ira. _Él_tendría que haber tomado algún sorbo de agua antes de pasarle la botella a aquel malcriado y _él_ tendría que haberse encargado de partir el sándwich en vez de asumir que el purasangre sabría cómo hacerlo.

Kaname estaba muerto de hambre, pero se forzó a dejar de comer al percartarse de que había devorado la mitad del sándwich. Después de todo, tenían que compartirlo, ¿verdad? Mientras envolvía lo que quedaba, miró a Zero y se quedó rígido. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el prefecto podría haberlo petrificado allí mismo.

-Perdona, aquí tienes tu parte.- dijo mientras guardaba la botella y el sándwich a medio comer en la bolsa de plástico y se la tendía a Zero.

El prefecto meneó la cabeza, con una mirada fría y airada en los ojos lilas.

-No, gracias, Kuran. Guárdatelo.

Las cejas de Kaname se juntaron ligeramente.

-Pero creí que íbamos a compartir la comida y la bebida, ¿no?- preguntó, para recibir un fruncimiento de ceño todavía más acusado y un resoplido extremadamente maleducado del prefecto.

Estaba claro que su compañero estaba furioso por algún motivo y Kaname frunció el ceño un poco más mientras intentaba entender por qué. Oh, ¿quizás era porque no lo había esperado?

-Disculpa por haber comido y bebido primero, estaba hambriento.- admitió con calma.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que a alguien pudiera importarle que comiera primero, bueno, a ninguno de los nobles le habría importado si alguno hubiera sido su compañero, incluso si se lo hubiera comido o bebido todo. No lo habría hecho, pero en caso de que así fuera... El purasangre se recordó que tendría que ser más cuidadoso cuando trataba con el susceptible y tozudo Zero Kiriyu, que emitió otro bufido desdeñoso.

-Olvídalo, Kuran.- señaló, tajante.- Ahora son tuyos, el agua _y _el sándwich. Sobreviviré. Incluso si sólo soy un Nivel D y no un purasangre.- remató con desagrado.

Zero sabía que Kaname tenía un don para leer sus pensamientos y desvió rápidamente la mirada de aquel par de observadores ojos marrones que lo escrutaban.

-Pero acordamos compartir.- persistió Kaname y Zero se dió la vuelta para volver a fulminarlo.

El arrogante purasangre no sólo había convertido la comida y la bebida en algo desagradable, sino que tenía el descaro de hacer que pareciera que Zero se había saltado su acuerdo cuando, de hecho, era Kaname quien parecía haberlo olvidado.

-Recuerdo bastante bien lo que pactamos, Kuran.-replicó con tono gélido, imperturbable ante el interés con el que el profesor que regía el punto de control estaba escuchando su conversación.- ¡Pero no recuerdo haber acordado compartir tu saliva!

Kaname parpadeó otra vez. Oh. ¿Así que todo venía por eso?

-Lo siento.- se disculpó de nuevo.- No creí que te molestaría que...

Zero bufó por tercera vez.

-¡¿No creíste?!- se burló.- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque cualquier otro se habría dado de bruces por una oportunidad de probar tu saliva de purasangre, Kuran? ¡Bueno, pues _perdona_ si a mí no me parece un honor!

Por suerte, el profesor que dirigía el puesto de control era de la Clase Nocturna y Zero no, sino habría vulnerado la regla número 18 y les habrían descalificado a los dos. No le importaba en absoluto, pero habría deseado haberse mordido la lengua justo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. No había pretendido ser tan mordaz. Desde luego, no quería probar la saliva de nadie -excepto la de Yuuki-, pero tampoco quería dar a entender que aborrecía al purasangre por encima de cualquiera y eso era precisamente lo que habían transmitido sus palabras. Contempló en horrorizada sorpresa cómo los ojos de Kaname pasaban de la mera culpabilidad de antes a la alficción y el dolor. El prefecto sólo pudo atisbar aquella mirada unos segundos antes de que el purasangre se girara en redondo, pero el dolor en aquellos ojos se enroscó en su corazón, apretándolo.

Zero comprendió que Kaname no esperaba que su comportamiento resultara ofensivo, después de todo, sabía cuán hambriento y sediento estaba y cómo había ignorado su necesidades hasta ahora. Sí, el prefecto había esperado que se comportara con algo más de educación, pero su irritación inicial se había desvanecido porque sabía que Kaname _era_ atento. El purasangre le había demostrado gentileza y consideración en las ocasiones en que habían pasado tiempo juntos. Si esta vez no había sido así era simplemente porque no había pensado que pudiera resultar ofensivo.

El prefecto estudió a su compañero, hundido en la culpabilidad por haber estallado de aquella manera. El cuello y el rostro de Kaname estaban ligeramente sonrojados y era consciente de que él había sido la causa. Quizás Zero debería haber sentido una cierta sensación de triunfo por ser capaz de fustigar al purasangre de aquella manera sin recibir su ira en respuesta, pero lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era el agobio de la culpa. Tragó saliva y se forzó a hablar.

-Uh... Mira, Kuran, está... está bien, ¿vale? Vamos a... –dejó la frase en el aire cuando el purasangre se giró de golpe, con una mirada de frío orgullo y la barbilla levantada.

-De nuevo, perdona por no haber sido considerado antes, Kiriyu. Pero, aunque mi saliva te parezca asquerosa y repugnante, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad que se pueda contagiar compartiendo comida. ¡Y, aunque la tuviera, tú no tendrías peligro de contagiarte!

Zero se sonrojó, avergonzado, y bajó la mirada, sabiendo que se merecía aquella réplica cortante. Aunque odiaba que alguien le criticara, especialmente Kuran, sabía que se lo había ganado. En aquel momento, vio que el profesor del punto de control les hacía señas con los pulgares hacia arriba y asentía; la espera había finalizado. Tragó saliva.

-Um, ya ha acabado el tiempo, podemos irnos.-murmuró, evitando mirar a Kaname.- ¿Vamos?- empezó a incorporarse, pero una mano en el brazo lo detuvo.

-No... espera, por favor.

Zero contempló la hermosa mano sobre su brazo desnudo y levantó la mirada con reticencia. ¿Es que el purasangre aún esperaba que se disculpara por su comentario irreflexivo de antes? Kaname suspiró y retiró la mano, con las mejillas sonrosadas tanto por el calor de la tarde como por las emociones.

-Kiriyu, no tendría que haber dicho eso. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que he sido un maleduc...

-¡No!- Zero negó con la cabeza con vehemencia y fulminó a Kaname con la mirada.- ¡No digas nada más, Kuran!

Kaname frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. No pensé que te importaría, eso quiere decir que fui maleducado.

Zero inspiró profundamente y se forzó a mirar al sorprendido purasangre, aún con el calor en las mejillas.

-No, no lo fuiste. Si fueras un bastardo egoísta, Kuran, no me molestaría en disculparme ahora.

Kaname parpadeó.

-Oh.

Zero desvió la mirada y luego asintió.

-¿Así que no soy un bastardo egoísta, entonces?

El prefecto le dedicó una mirada recelosa, pero el purasangre parecía perfectamente serio, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza. _Vale, déjalo ya, Kuran._

-¿Y te estás disculpando? ¿Así?- persistió Kaname, todavía aparentando una educada sorpresa.

El rostro de Zero se sonrojó aún más y frunció el ceño.

-¡Sí, maldita sea, eso estoy haciendo!

Algo brilló inesperadamente en los ojos marrones de Kaname y el ceño de Zero se acentuó al darse cuenta al fin de que el purasangre se estaba divirtiendo a su costa._ ¡Oh, por amor de Dios...!_

-Definitivamente, es la disculpa más extraña que he escuchado nunca.- comentó Kaname, en un tono perfectamente neutral.

Zero luchó consigo mismo mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada al exasperante purasangre. Luego suspiró y meneó la cabeza con pesar, dulcificando la mirada.

-Kuran, no pretendía que pareciera que estoy enfadado o... o que me da asco, porque no es así, ¿vale? Sólo di por hecho que tú...

Se interrumpió, confundido. ¿Lo que veía ahora en los ojos de Kaname era puro alivio? Aquello provocó que un pensamiento divertido cruzara la mente de Zero, el hecho de que lo que él dijera o pensara podía influir en las emociones del purasangre. ¿Pero por qué tendría que ser así? Él no era nadie importante para alguien como Kaname Kuran, menos aún que para otras personas, excepto quizás Yuuki. ¿Por qué tendría que afectar a Kuran? ¿Por qué tendría que importarle si Zero pensaba bien o mal de él?

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello podía aplicarse a sí mismo. No tendría que importarle lo que Kuran pensara de él, a parte de alegrarse si el purasangre lo consideraba suficiente rival por el amor de Yuuki como para caerle mal. Pero en su interior, sabía que el purasangre era muy capaz de afectar su humor y sus emociones. ¿Por qué sino escuchaba aquel CD de música clásica casi cada noche? ¿Por qué sino sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darle las gracias a Kaname por el regalo? ¿Por qué sino se sintió feliz cuando vio que disfrutaba del arroz frito que había cocinado la última vez? ¿Por qué sino se había sentido tan conmovido al saber que Kaname encontraba sus manos cálidas y sus abrazos reconfortantes? ¿Por qué sino recordaba y analizada sin cesar cualquier palabra que le hubiera dirigido en los últimos meses?

Kaname mantuvo la vista fija en el silencio prefecto sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. La mirada gélida había desaparecido y los ojos amatistas volvían a ser vulnerables de nuevo. Kaname se sentía más aliviado de lo que creía posible al saber que Zero no encontraba asquerosa la idea de probar su saliva porque, por alguna absurda razón, valoraba la opinión del prefecto. No tendría por qué, desde luego, no había ninguna razón para que lo hiciera. Zero era un ex humano, el nivel más bajo antes de un E, y trataba a todos los demás vampiros con antipatía y desprecio, incluso a Kaname. De hecho, trataba a Kaname todavía con más aversión porque era un purasangre y porque estaba enamorado de la misma chica. Pero, últimamente, había compartido momentos con Zero libres de insultos y de miradas asesinas, sin ira ni celos. Aquellos ratos habían sido apacibles, llenos de comprensión, intereses en común e incluso de un cálido y tentativo compañerismo.

El purasangre aún se sentía profundamente conmovido de que Zero hubiera arriesgado su vida para ayudarle frente a aquel grupo de renegados, incluso si él mismo había resultado herido por intentar proteger al prefecto. Zero no tenía por qué haberse involucrado, pero el tozudo ex humano había saltado justo en medio del problema. Kaname también se sentía mortificado cada vez que recordaba que alguien más tenía conocimiento de los demonios del pasado que le habían dejado marcado y que asolaban sus sueños con pesadillas de vez en cuando,,, pero cuando se preguntaba honestamente si había alguna otra persona que hubiera preferido como testigo de aquellos momentos de debilidad, cuando había rogado en voz alta y se había aferrado sin tapujos a Zero, el purasangre no podía pensar en nadie más. Aunque en realidad no le había explicado nada, Kaname sabía sin lugar a dudas que sus secretos estaban a salvo con la persona que tenía sentada en frente.

-Hey, ¿Kuran?- Kaname levantó la vista, sobresaltado de sus pensamientos. Zero se levantó y se sacudió el trasero de los pantalones.- ¿Vamos? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Kaname no tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo en absoluto, pero asintió y se levantó mientras Zero aguardaba. Ambos echaron a andar hacia el siguiente punto de control.

-o-

Contestaron correctamente las preguntas de los puntos sexto y séptimo, el edificio de las aulas y los establos, respectivamente, cuidando de preguntarse el uno al otro cada vez. Afortunadamente, el punto de control de los establos no estaba muy cerca del edificio, para evitar asustar a los caballos. Cuando Zero empezó a caminar de nuevo, Kaname rozó su brazo para detenerlo. El prefecto lo miró de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Kaname lo miraba fijamente.

-Aún nos quedan 60 dólares y sólo tres preguntas para contestar. Creo que podríamos retroceder al puesto de refrescos y aún así llegar a los otros puntos de control a tiempo. ¿Quieres que compremos un sándwich o, al menos, algo de agua?

Zero se sorprendió de que Kaname todavía pensara en lo que había pasado antes.

-No, gracias, creo que puedo apañármelas.- contestó, emocionado a pesar de todo. Al ver que Kaname estaba a punto de abrir la boca, continuó rápidamente.- Además, si empatamos con otro equipo, mirarán cuánto dinero nos queda, así que no deberíamos gastar más de lo necesario.

Kaname asintió, reticente.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero tienes hambre y sed, Zero.

El prefecto no pasó por alto el detalle de que Kaname había vuelto a usar su nombre y del ligero deje de culpabilidad en su voz. Y sí, estaba muerto de hambre y de sed en aquel momento, después de la calurosa caminata. Tenía la garganta reseca, notaba la lengua pegada al paladar y el estómago llevaba rugiendo sin parar desde hacía un cuarto de hora, algo que seguro que Kaname había oído.

-Creo que deberías comer y beber algo antes de continuar.- añadió Kaname con suavidad.

Zero lo contempló. Sí, debería comer y beber alguna cosa... y aún les quedaban provisiones, así que comprar más sería un desperdicio de dinero y de tiempo. Ante la cortesía de Kaname, Zero batalló contra su orgullo y su determinación de ganar, pero ya le había dicho al purasangre que no le daba asco su saliva, ¿verdad?

Así que...

Con un suspiro derrotado, Zero hundió los hombros mientras se agachaba en la hierba.

-Vale, pásame la bolsa.-masculló.

Kaname se agachó con elegancia para sentarse delante suyo con las piernas cruzadas y le pasó la bolsa de plástico, con una cálida mirada de alivio que Zero ignoró mientras sacaba la botella de agua y le quitaba el tapón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó la botella para dejar caer el agua en su boca sin tocarla. Consiguió echar una ojeada a Kaname a tiempo de ver que lo observaba intensamente, como si no se hubiera acabado de creer que realmente no encontraba asquerosa su saliva...

Zero cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza con pesar para luego acercar los labios a la botella, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente asqueado. Aunque también podría ser por la maravillosa sensación del agua corriendo por su boca seca y su lengua antes de aliviar su garganta cuarteada. _¡Dios, eso ha estado bien!_

Después de varios tragos largos, bajó la botella y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Kaname aún le estaba mirando con la misma expresión de alivio. Para disimular su incomodidad, tapó rápidamente la botella y revolvió la bolsa en busca del sándwich a medio comer, pretendiendo que no veía las marcas de dientes allí donde Kaname había mordido, devorando el resto del bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete. No llegaba para llenarle el estómago, pero al menos la maldita cosa dejaría de quejarse y de gruñir. Zero siguió pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que Kaname seguía con la vista fija en él mientras arrugaba el envoltorio, lo guardaba en la bolsa de plástico y volvía a sacar la botella de agua. Aún quedaba un cuarto de su contenido, así que se la llevó de nuevo a los labios, esta vez sin vacilar.

El purasangre se había sorprendido al ver que Zero decidía pasar con lo que les quedaba en vez de comprar nuevas provisiones; no se lo había acabado de creer porque parecía que el prefecto seguía intentando no tocar la botella, hasta que al final había bebido directamente de ella. Por alguna tonta razón completamente ilógica, aquello lo había emocionado. No sabía por qué, pero ver a Zero bebiendo de la botella tal como lo había hecho él mismo antes, y luego acabando el mismo bocadillo a medio comer que ya había mordido, le transmitió una inesperada calidez. Kaname sabía que el prefecto se había tenido que tragar su orgullo y, después de todo, el purasangre sabía muy bien lo que costaba ese sacrificio...

-Kiriyu, espera.

Zero tragó el agua que tenía en la boca y luego miró con interrogación a Kaname mientras bajaba la botella.

-¿Qué?

La expresión de Kaname se había vuelto indescifrable.

-Si ya has tenido bastante, no diría que no a otro sorbo de agua.-dijo suavemente.

Zero miró con sorpresa la botella casi vacía antes de devolver la vista a Kaname.

-Pero... ya he bebido de ella.-_ mierda_, quizás no tendría que haberse llevado la botella a los labios, pero había tenido la estúpida idea de intentar tranquilizar al purasangre sobre lo que le había dicho antes.

Kaname sostuvo la mirada de Zero con firmeza.

-Lo sé.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par y le tendió la botella abierta al purasangre, que la cogió sin desviar la mirada de él. El prefecto contemplaba a Kaname como si no se pudiera creer que realmente pretendiera volver a beber.

_Bueno, que no se diga que hago las cosas a medias..._ Kaname se llevó la botella a la boca mirando a Zero con una expresión absolutamente seria y cerró los labios alrededor de toda la apertura. El prefecto abrió la boca en completo shock. Afortunadamente, ya esperaba la reacción de Zero, sino se habría atragantado con la expresión impagable que se había pintado en su cara. Un momento después, Kaname despegó los labios de la boca de la botella y bebió con normalidad, disfrutando secretamente con la expresión atónita del prefecto. Tragó el agua con toda la calma del mundo, ignorando que sabía más dulce que antes por alguna razón. Luego le pasó la botella vacía a Zero.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Seguimos?- preguntó casualmente como si no hubiera hecho nada raro.

Zero parpadeó.

-Eh... sí, claro.

Le hizo un nudo rápido a la bolsa de plástico y se levantó, tendiendo la mano derecha a Kaname en un gesto automático, empujado por la camaradería de los últimos minutos, y no podía echarse atrás sin parecer realmente estúpido. Ni siquiera era necesario, porque el purasangre era perfectamente capaz de levantarse solo, pero significaba mucho para Kaname, que aceptó la mano al instante, notando los dedos de Zero cerrados con firmeza alrededor de los suyos. El calor seco de la mano del prefecto le recordó lo que le había dicho sin querer aquella vez cuando volvieron del hotel a la escuela y Kaname evitó cuidadosamente la mirada del otro mientras echaban a andar hacia el próximo punto.

-o-

Kaname tenía razón. Después de algunas rápidas discusiones, habían podido responder correctamente en los tres últimos puntos, pasando al lado de Takuma, que charlaba relajadamente con un chica de la Clase Diurna que sonreía medio ida. Cuando volvieron al edificio de las aulas, se encontraron con que eran el primer equipo que llegaba y que acababan de ganar el juego. El director Cross ondeó felizmente una banderita de cuadros negros y blancos, dedicándoles una sonrisa radiante al asegurar que no le sorprendía en absoluto que hubieran ganado y empujándolos hacia el puesto de refrescos.

El purasangre cogió una toalla de mano de una mesa, agradecido, y se secó el sudor de la cara, mientras Zero cogía una y se acercaba a otra mesa que tenía más refrescos: jarras de café frío, té, zumos de frutas y agua fresca (pero ninguna tableta de sangre disuelta), así como una selección de sándwiches y pastas. Se sirvió un vaso de té helado, un sándwich y un croissant relleno de jamón dulce antes de sentarse en una mesa libre. Al cabo de un momento, Kaname le acompañó con su propio té y galletas de mantequilla.

Zero intercambió una pequeña sonrisa embarazosa con Kaname, sin poder creer que se hubieran peleado por algo tan trivial como la comida, especialmente ahora que podían tener toda la que querían y holgazanear en la sombra mientras esperaban a los otros equipos. Un minuto después, apareció Cross para sentarse cerca de ambos seguido de Yuuki, dando grititos para felicitarles.

-Kaname-kun, Zero-kun, ¿os importaría compartir con nosotros el secreto de vuestro éxito?- preguntó un sonriente Cross.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

-Es sencillo. Compartimos nuestros recursos.

Zero se sonrojó inmediatamente y lo fulminó, pero Kaname se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con calma.

-¿Eso hicisteis?- preguntó el director, repasando felizmente las posibles ocasiones de franca colaboración y maduras discusiones. Al ver la expresión de Zero, sus cejas se alzaron y se giró hacia Kaname.- Em... ¿a qué recursos te refieres?- preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que la mala mirada del prefecto se acentuara.

_Ni una palabra, Kuran..._

El segundo equipo llegó justo a tiempo y tanto el director como Yuuki se excusaron para recibirles. Hanabusa Aido y el Presidente de la Clase Diurna aún discutían entre sí y a penas dedicaron una mirada al director cuando aquel ondeó la misma banderita en sus narices, otorgándoles el segundo puesto.

Zero se giró hacia Kaname, que seguía mirándolo con expresión divertida.

-Después de todo... -dijo el purasangre suavemente mientras contemplaba el leve sonrojo de Zero con interés.- ¿qué importa algo de saliva entre...?

Hizo una pausa dramática y Zero tragó mientras se obligaba a no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. A Dios gracias, podía atribuirlo al calor de la tarde...

Pero, ¿entre qué?

¿Enemigos?

¿Rivales?

¿Conocidos?

O, quizás... ¿amigos?

-¿Entre qué, Kuran?- graznó mientras contemplaba al purasangre, incapaz de tolerar el suspense.- ¡Dímelo!

Kaname sonrió antes de que sus labios cincelados se separaran ligeramente, como si quisiera pronunciar una palabra que empezara por la letra "A". Entonces hizo una pausa y el corazón de Zero golpeó dolorosamente contra sus costillas durante unos latidos agónicos antes de que el purasangre respondiera.

-Compañeros de equipo, por supuesto. Entre compañeros de equipo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kaname no había pronunciado la palabra que quería decir, pero aún así flotó en el aire entre ellos, burlándose y provocándoles. A Zero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Compañeros de equipo?- susurró roncamente sin saber qué tendría que sentir, sólo que estaba... desilusionado.- ¿Sólo compañeros de equipo?

Zero no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado las últimas palabras en voz alta hasta que vio cómo Kaname abría los ojos, sorprendido. _Mierda, ¿es que pretendía que el purasangre pensara que estaba loco?_ Se puso tenso, a punto de saltar de la silla, y Kaname negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No Zero, "sólo" no. Tú nunca eres "sólo".-murmuró, confundido y algo impresionado, exactamente como se sentía Zero.

El prefecto quiso preguntarle qué había querido decir con aquello, pero su lengua no parecía querer volver a funcionar. Para cuando lo consiguó, un furioso Aido irrumpía como una tromba en la tienda de refrescos seguido por un Presidente de la Clase Diurna igualmente irritado... y el frágil momento se hizo añicos.

Zero se pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas a las palabras de Kaname, sin saber que el purasangre hizo exactamente lo mismo durante las clases de aquella noche. Kaname no tenía ni idea de por qué una sola mirada incauta de aquellos ojos violetas era suficiente para hacerle decir cosas que no pretendía, incluso aunque había empezadoo a pensar en aquellos ojos desde hacía unas semanas.

Sin cesar, de hecho.


	7. Ven a besarme

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**7. Ven a besarme**

-¡Venga, Zero, vamos a llegar a tarde!-la muchacha de pelo cobrizo volvió a picar en una de las puertas de las habitaciones para invitados del director Cross, impaciente.

Normalmente, los dos prefectos dormían en la Residencia Sol con los otros estudiantes de la Clase Diurna pero, desde el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad hacía dos días, el dormitorio estaba vacío, con todos los estudiantes en sus casas para celebrar las fiestas con sus familias y seres queridos. Así, igual que había ocurrido los últimos años, el director Cross había acomodado a Zero y Yuuki en las habitaciones para invitados. El tiempo se había vuelto muy frío aquellos días, pero todavía no nevaba.

Era Nochebuena y Kaname aún estaba en la Academia Cross junto con Takuma y un puñado de sus leales nobles. El joven rubio sabía lo que le desagradaba a su amigo purasangre la idea de pasar las Navidades (o cualquier fiesta) en casa de su abuelo y había conseguido postergar la visita hasta las primeras horas de la mañana del mismo día de Navidad.

Después de que tanto el Presidente de la Residencia Luna como su Ayudante anunciaran que pasarían la Nochebuena en la Academia, Aido y Ruka decidieron acto seguido que también se quedaban, lo que inevitablemente quería decir que Kain, Shiki y Rima también lo harían. Todos habían avisado a sus familias del cambio de planes y sus respectivos transportes llegarían al mismo tiempo que la limusina de Ichijo para llevarlos a sus casas.

Yuuki suspiró y volvió a picar a la puerta. La verdad es que no llegaban realmente tarde, pero no quería perderse ni un minuto de la afectuosa compañía de Kaname. Estaba muy contenta de que aquel año estuviera allí en Nochebuena y de que sus nobles más cercanos hubieran decidido hacerle compañía, porque sabía que, a pesar del respeto y la admiración que suscitaba, Kaname parecía a menudo bastante solo y, de hecho, lo estaba.

Este año iba a ser aún mejor. Después de saber que el director tenía intención de cocinar la cena completa con pavo relleno, el purasangre había encargado a los chefs de la Residencia Luna una cena festiva digna de un restaurante de lujo: pavo asado relleno con castañas, salsa de arándanos, puré de patatas jugoso, verduras y pudín de ciruelas. Yuuki rozó el éxtasis cuando Kaname apareció una tarde para invitar al director, a Zero y a ella misma a la cena de Nochebuena en la Residencia Luna. Según dijo, Takuma ya había instalado un árbol de Navidad en el espacioso salón y pensaba que sería bonito reunirse allí e intercambiar regalos después de cenar.

El director Cross se había conmovido hasta el borde las lágrimas, teniendo en cuenta que la invitación de Kaname había llegado justo a tiempo para cancelar su encargo de un pavo congelado, e informó felizmente de la invitación a Zero y a Yuuki aquella misma noche. Zero reaccionó con su calma habitual, pero interiormente no pudo evitarse sentirse aliviado al saber que la cena de aquel año la prepararían cocineros competentes y no el excéntrico Cross, mientras se preguntaba qué habría motivado la generosidad de Kaname aquel año. Llegó a la conclusión de que Yuuki le habría hecho algún comentario y habría implorado su ayuda, sabiendo que ni él ni Kaname eran capaces de rechazar sus apasionadas súplicas.

La alegre sonrisa de Yuuki recibió a Zero cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación y le devolvió el gesto, con los ojos violetas admirando la hermosa visión de ella envuelta en un vestido de lana roja hasta las rodillas, cuello alto y mangas largas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, llevaba las piernas abrigadas con unos leotardos negros y se cubría las manitas con unos guantes rojos a juego. También se había anudado una bufanda estampada en rojo y negro alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta de lana.

-¡Eh, estás muy guapa!- la piropeó con sinceridad.

Yuuki sonrió, dándole felizmente las gracias. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico con un gran oso de peluche de suave piel beige, con un lazo a cuadros rojos y verdes alrededor del cuello. La campanilla que remataba el lazo tintineó suavemente cuando ella movió la mano. Era su contribución al intercambio de regalos después de la cena.

Yuuki enarcó las cejas al ver cómo iba vestido su compañero. El pelo plateado de Zero resaltaba contra la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor del cuello, que contrastaba con la camisa de ante violeta de manga larga. Yuuki le había regalado aquella camisa dos navidades atrás, pero era la primera vez que se la veía puesta y se preguntó dónde la habría guardado todo aquel tiempo...

-¡Guau, estás genial, Zero!-devolvió el cumplido- ¿Te has arreglado así para alguien?- no pudo evitar pincharle un poco, después de todo, nunca le daba ni la hora a las chicas de la Clase Diurna, mucho menos a las de la Clase Nocturna.

Zero frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-Desde luego que no.- respondió secamente.- Pero apuesto a que Kuran espera que vayamos lo mejor vestidos posible para su cena pija.

Funcionó.

-Zero.- Yuuki suspiró mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche.- Sabes que Kaname-senpai no es así. Además, ¿te acuerdas de que este año hemos estado comiendo restos de pavo de la cena que el director cocinó las navidades pasadas?- estalló en risitas al ver la mueca de él.

El prefecto se encogió de hombros en su larga chaqueta de cuero antes de recoger una cajita de cartón de su escritorio que contenía un estuche con acabados en brillante acero inoxidable.

-Kuran habrá pensado que es mejor invitarnos que arriesgarse a que el director lo invite a él, eso es todo.- afirmó, en tono de ligera burla. Tampoco es que culpara al purasangre por haberlos invitado.

-Bueno, al menos yo estoy muy agradecida a Kaname-sempai.-declaró Yuuki mientras Zero cerraba la puerta de su habitación.- Además, será bonito compartir la cena de Nochebuena con los demás nobles, ¿a que sí?- suspiró de felicidad mientras salían.

Zero se encogió de hombros evasivamente, pensando que una cosa era ilusionarse con una cena exquisita y elegante y otra muy distinta disfrutarla en presencia de una panda de arrogantes chupasangres.

_No te olvides de que tú también lo eres._

Su ceño se volvió más pronunciado al oír aquella voz en su cabeza. Como si pudiera olvidarlo...

_Y si la idea de cenar con semejante panda de chupasangres arrogantes no te emociona, ¿entonces por qué te has puesto la camisa que sabes que conjunta a la perfección con tu color de ojos? No es que te la hayas puesto para Yuuki, precisamente..._

Zero meneó silenciosamente la cabeza ante aquella maliciosa vocecilla. ¡_No_ se la había puesto para Kuran, ni pensarlo! Y, además, ¿qué pasa si así fuera? El purasangre ni se iba a enterar, con todos los nobles vestidos con sus mejores galas, ¿verdad?

El director Cross les esperaba ya en el exterior de las habitaciones de huéspedes, envuelto en su abrigo largo marrón y su perenne bufanda, esta vez una con alegres cuadrados verdes y rojos. Llevaba una bolsa de papel con dos botellas de vino y una caja rectangular arriba del todo.

-¡Galletas de chocolate caseras!- anunció con orgullo al enseñarles la caja.- ¡Las hice al horno ayer mismo!

La alegre sonrisa de Yuuki se desinfló un tanto al intercambiar una mirada cautelosa con Zero.

-Eh, eso está muy bien, director. Oh, ¿también has traído vino?- cambió de tema rápidamente antes de que el hombre pudiera empezar a especular quién sería el agraciado que recibiría su regalo.

Cross asintió alegremente mientras echaban a andar hacia la Residencia Luna.

-Sí, Yagari me las regaló el año pasado, así que pensé que...

Zero y Yuuki le dejaron cotorrear a sus anchas mientras caminaban. Aunque sólo eran las cinco y media de la tarde, el cielo ya había empeado a adquirir una tonalidad oscura y las luces doradas que se derramaban desde las múltiples ventanas de la Residencia Luna creaban una atmósfera de cálida bienvenida, con las grandes verjas abiertas de par en par como si les estuvieran esperando.

-o-

El adusto vigilante debía estar avisado de su llegada, porque les cedió el paso sin hacer preguntas. Cuando Cross picó en la puerta principal de la Residencia Luna, Takuma Ichijo les dio la bienvenida con una alegre sonrisa y los ojos verdes chispeando bajo un desenfadado gorro de Papá Noel que cubría sus cabellos rubios.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Senri Shiki, de pie a su lado, les sonrió mientras sostenía un saco rojo medio lleno para que depositaran sus regalos, ya que tanto él como Rima Tooya eran los encargados de envolver todos los presentes.

Después del intercambio de cumplidos, durante el cual Zero hizo el esfuerzo de mantener a raya su malhumor habitual, Takuma los condujo hacia el salón a través del recibidor.

-La cena se servirá dentro de una hora y media, así que, por favor, sentíos como en casa.- invitó cortesmente mientras cogía sus abrigos y bufandas para guardarlas en el lujoso salón, decorado con espumillón y acebo.

Un magnífico árbol ricamente decorado ocupaba orgullosamente el puesto cercano a la chimenea, donde ya prendía un alegre fuego. Yuuki y el director se sentaron en el sofá mientras Zero se mantenía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, cotemplando un pequeño piano de cola de un negro pulido cerca de las ventanas. No recordaba haberlo visto la última vez que había estado allí.

-¿Dónde está Kaname-kun, entonces?- el director Cross fue quien formuló la pregunta que llameaba en la mente de Zero y Yuuki.

Takuma se disculpó por la ausencia de todo el mundo y les informó de que Kaname se estaba arreglando en su habitación en aquel momento porque se había tenido que despertar pronto para ocuparse de correspondencia de última hora.

-Oh, está bien, Takuma-kun.-replicó el director al punto.- No te disculpes, por favor. Ya nos damos cuenta de que para vosotros es primera hora de la mañana.- añadió con una risita ahogada.

Yuuki sonrió y asintió, pero la mirada de Zero volvió a desviarse hacia el piano. Vale, _esperaba_ volver a ver a Kuran. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que había formado equipo con él durante la Caza del Tesoro que había organizado el director y, desde entonces, apenas había visto al enigmático purasangre, mucho menos había tenido ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él. Cuando se habían encontrado brevemente durante el cambio de clases, Kaname se había comportado con su habitual compostura distante y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de la escuela, ajetreado con asuntos externos. O, quizás, el purasangre le estaba... ignorando. Zero no podía decir si estaba complacido o enfadado por eso porque sentía las dos cosas.

Lo habían hecho bastante bien en la Caza del Tesoro, después de allanar el camino de ciertos prejuicios y actitudes (vale, la mayoría por su parte). Pero después de aquella mirada confundida e indecisa de Kaname cuando había murmurado algo sobre que Zero no era "sólo un compañero de equipo", el prefecto no podía evitar preguntarse si ésa era una de las razones por las cuales el purasangre le estaba ignorando. Creía ser capaz de entender el por qué, a fin de cuentas Kaname se había mostrado bastante vulnerable en la habitación del hotel que habían compartido antes, cuando había revelado accidentalmente algunos secretos desagradables de su pasado. Quizás no se sentía cómodo ante la idea de volver a ver a Zero porque le recordaba cuán vulnerable había sido en las garras de sus pesadillas.

Pero aún así, le dolía. No había muchas personas en la escuela con las cuales se sintiera cómodo, lo sabía perfectamente, y solía recordar aquellos momentos de inesperada cercanía que había experimentado con Kaname. Momentos durante los cuales ambos habían bajado la guardia, habían hablado con libertad y se habían tratado como iguales, no como enemigos o rivales ni como un purasangre y un Nivel D. Momentos durante los cuales habían podido comprender sin palabras lo que el otro intentaba decir.

-Zero, ¿por qué no tocas un villancico o algo?- preguntó Yuuki. Zero no se había percatado de lo que se había acercado al piano, perdido en sus pensamientos.- Seguro que a Kaname-sempai no le importará.

-Seguro que no, Yuuki. Venga, Zero.- le animó el director. Tenía un viejo piano en su salón, pero era un modelo antiguo que había vivido tiempos mejores y éste sería una delicia para el chico.

-Está bien.-murmuró el prefecto.

A fin de cuentas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer a parte de darle vueltas a la extraña forma en la que el purasangre ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos aquellos últimos días. Se sentó en el banco del piano y levantó la tapa, ilusionado con la idea de tocar en un instrumento tan hermoso. Pulsó algunas teclas a modo de prueba. Nuevo y perfectamente afinado. Yuuki se acercó al piano, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la pulida cubierta.

-¡Toca algo divertido!- pidió.

Zero enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué, Yuuki?

-Um... ¡Como 'Deck the Halls'!

Ah. Zero tocó la alegre melodía de memoria y Yuuki empezó a cantar al punto, por lo que controló instantáneamente su expresión, reprimiendo una mueca. Yuuki podía ser hermosa, alegre, espontánea y cariñosa, pero seguir la tonada no estaba entre sus dones, especialmente en las partes del "Fa la la la la la la la la".

El director Cross, sentado en el sofá detrás de Yuuki, empezó a cantar mientras intentaba camuflar su desatino con su aguda voz de tenor. Era una táctica que nunca había funcionado en pasadas Navidades y tampoco lo hizo esta vez. Zero no se atrevió a mirar el creciente ceño del director, por miedo a echarse a reír y herir los sentimientos de Yuuki. Después de todo, estaban en la Residencia Luna y no en las habitaciones del director. Y ahora Cross cantaba cada vez más alto, ¿es que el muy idiota no sabía que sólo conseguiría que Yuuki gritara más?

Efectivamente, eso fue lo que pasó. Para cuando la canción acabó, Zero estaba luchando contra el imperioso impulso de aporrear las últimas notas, pero suspiró y meneó la cabeza, rozando suavemente las teclas con los dedos.

-Todavía eres incapaz de seguir una tonada, Yuuki.- le informó con una sonrisa compungida para luego quedarse de piedra al distinguir una figura justo en el umbral del salón.

Kaname Kuran.

Los largos dedos de Zero reposaron inmóviles sobre las teclas y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras bebía de la visión del purasangre recién duchado, elegantemente ataviado con una chaqueta oscura sobre una camisa blanca como la nieve y unos pantalones hechos a medida. Fue quizás en ese momento cuando Zero se dio auténtica cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos al confiado y atrayente purasangre, especialmente a la calmada, solitaria y vulnerable persona que era en su interior.

-o-

Kaname estaba cansado. No le habrían venido nada mal unas cuantas horas más de sueño, pero sus movimientos fueron diestros y seguros mientras se secaba después de una ducha rápida, enfundándose una camisa y unos pantalones limpios. Había acabado con todo el papeleo hacía poco y estaba considerando la posibilidad de una siesta de media hora antes de la cena cuando Takuma había picado a su puerta para informarle de que el director, Zero y Yuuki habían llegado temprano. La educación exigía que Kaname recibiera inmediatamente a sus invitados pero, a pesar de no poder descansar, se encontró canturreando por lo bajo mientras se ponía la americana.

Suponía que estaba contento porque iba a poder disfrutar de la compañía de Yuuki durante unas cuantas horas antes de partir con Takuma, ésa tenía que ser la única razón. Bueno, también estaría bien ver al director Cross y desearle una Feliz Navidad, a fin de cuentas, Kaname también lo apreciaba. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo recién lavado rechazó considerar que podía haber un tercer motivo que explicaría por qué su corazón latía un poquito más rápido de lo habitual. Incluso antes de abrir la puerta, oyó a Yuuki y al director cantando un popular villancico, acompañados por alguien al piano. Los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una sonrisa cariñosa mientras bajaba las escaleras; Yuuki era realmente una gran chica, pero no le vendrían mal unas cuantas lecciones de canto. Aunque no pensaba decírselo nunca, claro.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada. Kaname la abrió en silencio, se coló dentro y la cerró detrás suyo quedamente, intentando no perturbar la improvisada sesión de canto. Ah, así que Zero era quien tocaba. Kaname permaneció al lado de la puerta mientras evaluaba la camisa del prefecto. ¿De dónde habría sacado una camisa del mismo color que sus ojos? No el violeta oscuro y tormentoso de cuando estaba enfadado o malhumorado, sino aquel claro amatista que tenía cuando estaba pensativo o tranquilo. O cuando se sentía inseguro. O cuando acababa de despertarse. La delgada figura de Kaname tembló levemente y cerró los ojos un instante. Sí, especialmente cuando Zero acababa de despertarse después de haberse apoyado en su brazo tras aquel concierto de piano, o en la habitación del hotel cuando el prefecto le había permitido recostar la cabeza sobre su brazo.

El purasangre parpadeó y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Yuuki, con su esbelta figura silueteada por un bonito vestido rojo al lado del piano, de espaldas a él. Luego miró hacia el director Cross, que seguía sentado en el sofá, también dándole la espalda. Kaname mantuvo una expresión neutra cuando la canción acabó con una nota discordante de Yuuki, sin que el valiente esfuerzo del director pudiera salvar el villancico del destrozo. Oyendo el comentario casual de Zero, Kaname tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que decía algo parecido. Luego, Zero levantó la mirada, le vio... y sus ojos se encontraron.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto, desde que realmente se habían mirado el uno al otro? Aquel pensamiento distraído cruzó la mente de Kaname mientras su mirada permanecía en el prefecto, sentado casualmente al piano. Sí, aquella camisa era exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de Ze... que los inusuales ojos de Kiryu. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? Demasiado, sospechó, porque justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos al gruñón y cabezota prefecto, especialmente a la calmada, solitaria y vulnerable persona que era en su interior.

-o-

Tanto Yuuki como el director Cross se giraron, siguiendo la mirada de Zero.

-Hola Yuuki, y bravo.- Kaname le sonrió al entrar en la habitación, aplaudiendo suavemente.

-¡Oh, Feliz Navidad, Kaname-sempai!-Yuuki se adelantó para darle un abrazo rápido.

El purasangre le devolvió el cálido abrazo y depositó un beso suave en su brillante cabello cobrizo antes de soltarla y estrechar la mano del director.

-Feliz Navidad, director. Gracias por venir y siento no haber podido recibiros adecuadamente.- se disculpó con elegancia.

Cross descartó la disculpa con una ancha sonrisa.

-¡No te disculpes, Kaname-kun, llegamos pronto! ¡Felices fiestas a ti también!

Kaname se giró hacia Zero.

-Feliz Navidad, Kiriyu-kun.-dijo suavemente.- Gracias por venir.

-Kuran.- Zero asintió, incómodo.

Sería diferente si estuvieran solos, pero no lo estaban. Kaname lo había llamado por su nombre en un par de ocasiones pero no ahora y Zero no podía culparle por ello cuando él estaba en las mismas, ¿cierto? Le había parecido correcto llamarle "Kaname" en aquellas ocasiones... pero ahora no.

-Espero que no te moleste que hayamos estrenado el piano, Kaname-kun.- se disculpó el director y él negó con la cabeza al punto.

-En absoluto, sentiros como en casa.- replicó antes de girarse hacia Yuuki.- ¿Por qué no cantas algo más para mí?- preguntó con amabilidad, ignorando los frenéticos gestos del director detrás de ella.

Zero resopló por lo bajo mientras ejecutaba una escala cromática perfecta en orden descendente, utilizando tanto las teclas negras como las blancas.

-Tienes que estar sordo para pedirle eso.- comentó con franqueza.

Su tono era más divertido que burlón, pero Yuuki compuso un mohín, disgustada por recibir críticas justo delante del purasangre al que adoraba.

-¿Tanto desafinaba, Kaname-sempai?-preguntó, con unos grandes y suplicantes ojos marrones.

-Claro que no, Yuuki.

La respuesta de Kaname fue inmediata y Yuuki le arrugó la nariz a Zero, que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo está siendo educado y lo sabes, Yuuki.-replicó al captar el leve centelleo en los ojos del purasangre dando silenciosamente la razón a lo que Zero acababa de decir.

-¡Umf!-gruñó Yuuki, con unos modales poco apropiados para una dama, cruzando los brazos.- Aunque lo hiciera, tienes que saber, Zero, que Kaname canta muy bien. ¡Así que te reto a hacerlo mejor que él!

El director pareció en éxtasis al oírlo.

-¡Oh, Zero también canta muy bien!-exclamó con felicidad.- ¡_Tenéis_ que cantar juntos!

Kaname y Zero intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, pero el director ya estaba empujando al purasangre más cerca del piano, con una mano apoyada paternalmente en su espalda.

- Acércate al piano, Kaname-kun.

-Eh, no creo... –comenzó el purasangre, incómodo, hasta que Yuuki tironeó de él.

-Sí, Kaname-sempai, por favor, enséñale a Zero lo bien que cantas.-imploró.

Cuando Kaname se encogió de hombros y se acercó al piano, Yuuki le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante a un sorprendido Zero. El prefecto contempló al director con una mirada sombría.

-No voy a cantar y punto.- declaró, tajante.

Kaname se dijo que, al menos, no se había negado a cantar _con él_ e intentó animarse con aquella constatación

-¡Oh, por favor, Zero!-suplicó Yuuki.

-¡Pero es Navidad!-coreó el director.

Zero suspiró, volviendo a mirar a Kaname, a menos de un metro de él.

-Yo toco, tú cantas.- concedió finalmente en tono cortante e ignorando el mohín de Cross.- ¿Qué va a ser?

-¡Oh, "Silent Night", desde luego!-trinó Yuuki con ojos chispeantes.

Siempre le había gustado aquel villancico, era uno de los que Kaname solía cantarle hacía muchos años. Zero se encogió de hombros y tocó las últimas siete notas de la canción para que Kaname conciera la clave, C mayor. El prefecto nunca le había oído cantar, pero sospechaba que aquella voz suave podía ser la de un tenor.

Lo era.

También era el tenor más hermoso que había oído nunca y contempló a Kaname con sorpresa. Afortunadamente, podía tocar sin mirar las teclas, porque se había quedado absorto tanto con la voz de Kaname como por la suave expresión de sus ojos. El purasangre había empezado muy bajito, algo titubeante, pero al mirar alrededor y ver al director asintiendo para animarle y a Yuuki sonriendo con los pulgares hacia arriba, volvió a mirar a Zero, cantando con voz más segura.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_All is calm, all is bright._

'_Round yon virgin mother and Child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Zero sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando Kaname le miró con fijeza, como si estuviera cantando sólo para él. Se giró hacia Yuuki mientras el purasangre llegaba a la última frase del primer verso y la pequeña jovencita volvió a arrugarle la nariz, desafiándolo a hacerlo mejor.

Bueno, ¿por qué no? El diablillo travieso que había permanecido dormido durante un tiempo en la mente de Zero despertó, impulsándole a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Kaname no le vio mirando a Yuuki porque el purasangre se había girado hacia Cross, que asentía y le hacía señas, animándole a continuar. Kaname se giró hacia Zero al comenzar el segundo verso, sorprendido cuando el prefecto se unió a él con una voz profunda, rica y llena de matices.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_Shepherds quake at the sight._

_Glories stream from heaven afar,_

_Hev'nly hosts sing Alleluia;_

_Christ the Saviour is born_

_Christ the Saviour is born_

Kaname titubeó en la segunda palabra, asombrado al ver que Zero cantaba bien. El prefecto asintió y Kaname continuó cantando a partir de la segunda línea. Parecía que la voz de Zero _servía_ para algo más que para ladrar a las chicas de la Clase Diurna, después de todo. Pero las dos juntas... ninguno había esperado que sus voces se fundieran de forma tan hermosa, tan perfecta, pero así era. El director Cross y Yuuki escucharon en silencio, hechizados, y los ojos del hombre empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Finalizaron el segundo verso y continuaron con el tercero sin vacilar.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_Son of God, love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face,_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

Zero había elevado un tercio su voz, uniéndose a la armonía del eterno villancico y sus voces se mezclaron aún con mayor belleza, como si cantara una sola persona pero con una voz más rica y llena, clara como una campana.

Ninguna de las cuatro personas se había dado cuenta de que la puerta del salón se había abierto de nuevo al principio del tercer verso. Justo fuera de la vista, retenidos por Takuma con un dedo en los labios, había un sorprendido grupo de nobles escuchando el sonido más inesperado: el de su querido Kaname-sama cantando a dúo con alguien. Alguien cuya voz todos reconocieron pero que nunca habían oído cantando, sólo en escarnio y en órdenes. La única persona que siempre trataba a su líder purasangre con rudeza y desprecio. Pero, juntas, sus voces eran mágicas.

Las expresiones de todos ellos iban de la sorpresa al sobrecogimiento, excepto la de Ruka, que fruncía el ceño y, al cabo de un momento, llegó a abrir la boca para decir algo. La silenciosa advertencia de Takuma puso freno a su comentario y, al mirar hacia Kain para protestar, guardó silencio cuando el alto noble se llevó también un dedo a los labios, previniéndola de hacer sonido alguno.

El villancico acabó y la última nota se desvaneció en el aire, dejando sólo el silencio, con el director y Yuuki demasiado asombrados incluso para aplaudir. Zero estaba perdido en los ojos de Kaname, mientras los últimos meses y la incertidumbre desaparecían como si nunca hubieran existido. El brillo húmedo en los ojos del purasangre le había robado el habla.

Kaname también era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Nunca había cantado así con nadie en toda su vida. Oh, había cantado villancicos antes, él solo y con Takuma, cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, y también el "Feliz Cumpleaños" en casa de Yuuki y del director, así como nanas cuando ella era pequeña. Pero aquello era diferente. Había interpretado uno de sus villancicos favoritos con alguien con quien nunca habría esperado hacerlo, con alguien de quien ni tan sólo había creído que supiera cantar. Para ser sinceros, Kaname no sabía si cantaba bien, pero aquella mirada de Zero, cada vez más evidente con cada línea, le había conmovido. Le decía que lo hacía mucho más que bien, que era increíble. Y la manera en que sus voces se fundían, como si estuvieran hechas para cantar juntas. Y la forma en que Zero le miraba, como si estuviera cantando sólo para él...

El prefecto esbozó una media sonrisa repentina que alcanzó el corazón de Kaname, súbitamente muy vulnerable.

-Ha estado bien, Kaname.-dijo suavemente. Llamar al purasangre por su nombre ahora sí parecía adecuado.

-Gracias, Zero.-murmuró Kaname, emocionado más allá de las palabras, percibiendo distraídamente que los ojos del prefecto eran, efectivamente, de la misma tonalidad que su camisa.

Luego, aquellos ojos parpadearon y miraron más allá. Los aplausos empezaron a sonar, con Yuuki y el director animándoles sonoramente. Pero había más de dos personas aplaudiendo. Kaname se giró para ver a los nobles entrando en la habitación con Takuma al frente, sonriendo y aplaudiendo con ganas, y los demás justo detrás. Los grandes ojos azules de Aido tenían una mirada entre celosa e incrédula, la expresión de Ruka era más bien sombría y Seiren se mostraba tan impasible como siempre. El momento de intimidad se había roto.

Los nobles dieron mecánicamente la bienvenida a los invitados para arremolinarse en torno a Kaname, alabando su talento y encomiándole a cantar de nuevo. Aido estaba directamente proclamando a su querido Kaname-sama como el mejor cantante del mundo mientras Kain le tomaba el pelo pidiéndole un dóo con el purasangre. Kaname eludió sus alabanzas y sus peticiones con una sonrisa rápida para girarse hacia Zero, sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo mirando por la ventana, con las manos en el regazo y los hombros algo hundidos.

-Kiriyu también lo hace bien.- remarcó Rima del brazo de Ruka, que frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

Desde luego, la joven habría preferido que Kaname cantara con ella, pero algo en la forma en que se estaban mirando él y el prefecto cuando habían entrado en el salón la entristecía. Era como si estuvieran ajenos al resto, perdidos en su propio mundo mientras sus voces se unían en la canción. Rima se encogió de hombros ante su falta de respuesta y se acercó al piano. En aquella ocasión, la modelo se había dejado el pelo rubio suelto, en vez de lucir sus usuales coletas, adornado con una cinta roja de satén en honor de la ocasión. Zero se levantó rápidamente del banco y se apostó junto a la ventana mientras ella y Shiki entonaron una improvisada versión de "Jingle Bells".

Aido espió brevemente a Zero, celoso de que el gruñón prefecto -¡de entre todas las personas!- hubiera podido cantar con Kaname. La verdad es que le habría gustado poder hacerlo él, aunque sabía que no cantaba tan bien como Kiriyu y que, probablemente, se habría quedado helado allí mismo, con perdón por la expresión tratándose de él.

Takuma sirvió bebidas para todos y, tras unos minutos de charla informal, se anunció que la cena estaba lista y todo el mundo se dirigió al impresionante comedor al otro extremo del pasillo de la Residencia Luna, bellamente decorado. La mayoría de las mesas se habían apartado para dejar espacio a dos, que se habían juntado para crear una única, cubierta con un níveo mantel de lino salpicado de ramilletes de acebo. Los candelabros de plata situados a los lados portaban velas aromáticas que llenaban el aire con fragancias de canela y naranja. Igual que en el salón, la chimenea también estaba encendida.

Kaname ocupó su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa, indicando al director que se sentara a su derecha y a Yuuki a su izquierda. Normalmente, quien se sentaba a su derecha era Takuma, pero el encantador noble no hizo ningún comentario al ocupar el asiento al lado de Zero. El prefecto había guardado silencio desde que se había dado cuenta de que le habían oído hablar con el purassangre y escogió la silla al otro extremo de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de él. Ni se le pasó por la mente que, aunque estuviera lejos, la posición le permitía un contacto visual directo con Kaname.

-Cantas muy bien, Zero.- comentó Takuma con una sonrisa mientras desplegaba su servilleta y se la ponía sobre las piernas.

Zero, que había estado ocupado mirando su plato, levantó la vista con suspicacia, pero los ojos del Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia eran amistosos y su sonrisa parecía genuina, así que asintió con cautela.

-Gracias.- dijo en voz queda.

-Somos nosotros los que tendríamos que estar agradecidos.- continuó Takuma.- Ninguno hemos sido capaces de conseguir que Kaname cantara en Navidad, ¿sabes?- su voz tenía ahora un tono nostálgico.

Sabía que Kaname cantaba bien, lo habían hecho juntos en otras navidades cuando eran mucho más jóvenes. Los dos niños solían bajar a las cocinas de la mansión Ichijo para entretener a los cocineros y sirvientes, una audiencia apreciativa que les escuchaba con toda atención, premiándolos con aplausos, cumplidos, dulces y galletas. Pero no, el joven noble no había oído cantar a su amigo desde hacía años.

Zero enrojeció un tanto ante la mirada admirada de Takuma.

-Fue Yuuki quien consiguió que cantara.- masculló.

-Quizás.- dijo Takuma evasivamente, sonriendo de nuevo.- Pero fuiste tú quien cantó _con_ él. Eso también es importante.-tomó nota de la mirada de sorpresa de Zero antes de girarse cuando los camareros uniformados llegaron con el primer plato y la cena se dio por comenzada.

-o-

La cena cumplió con las expectativas de todos. El pavo estaba perfectamente asado, con la piel dorada y crujiente y la carne tierna. Los otros platos eran igualmente soberbios e incluso Zero encontró difícil mantener su habitual actitud sardónica mientras Kaname descorchaba unas cuantas botellas de buen vino que crearon una atmósfera apacible y animaron el humor de todos.

Quizás, en un día normal, tanto los nobles como Zero habrían encontrado difícil de digerir la idea de sentarse juntos a la misma mesa, comer, reír e intercambiar pullas festivas. Pero en aquel comedor exquisitamente decorado, con una comida y bebida excelentes, incluso al silencioso prefecto le parecía posible.

Takuma era también un gran anfitrión y se encargó de incluir a Zero en la conversación que fluía de manera natural entre los nobles. Hablaron de cosas normales, de un respiro de las clases, de los regalos que esperaban recibir, parientes cotillas que les iban a visitar y se divirtieron pinchándose entre sí, especialmente a Aido. De vez en cuando, Zero espiaba al purasangre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. A pesar del ruido y de que tenía que entretener tanto al director como a Yuuki, Kaname siempre levantaba la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Las miradas eran fugaces, pero les mantenían conectados. Quizás no podían hablar entre sí porque estaban sentados uno a cada punta de la mesa y no tenían nada que decirse que quisieran que los otros oyeran, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban era suficiente para ambos.

Kaname se alegraba más de lo que esperaba al ver que Zero lo estaba pasando bien. En realidad, el taciturno prefecto se dedicaba más a escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor que a participar en ellas, pero los nobles sabían que aquella noche era un invitado y lo trataban mejor de lo que lo habrían hecho normalmente. Por su parte, Zero no frunció el ceño más de lo necesario, sonrió con algunos chistes e incluso se le escapó alguna risilla con los más pícaros. Kaname sorbió su vino sin molestarse en escuchar las bromas, bebiendo de la imagen de las raras sonrisas de Zero y cómo cada una de ellas parecía iluminar sus ojos...

-o-

La cena fue larga y todos estaban llenos de comida y de vino para cuando volvieron al salón. Rima volvió a sentarse al piano y tocó más villancicos mientras Kaname abría otra botella de brandy. Al cabo, vio que Yuuki bostezaba sentada en una punta del sofá, frotándose los ojos de vez en cuando. Miró hacia el gran reloj sobre la chimenea, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que eran más de las once y media de la noche.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde.- murmuró.- ¿Empezamos con el intercambio de regalos?

Aido saltó como un resorte, dando palmadas en el hombro de Kain para atraer su atención.

-¡Ahora traemos los regalos, Kaname-sama!- exclamó, ofreciéndose voluntario él mismo y su primo.

Rima dejó de tocar y levantó la vista.

-Ruka, ¿puedes acompañarles? Están en nuestra habitación.

La aristócrata asintió y se levantó con languidez.

-Igualmente, tenía que empolvarme la nariz.

Estaba mirando a Kaname cuando dijo aquello, pero fue Kain quien se giró, admirando la forma en que su vestido blanco de gasa enmarcaba su elegante figura, con una rosa roja en la gargantilla acentuando su largo cuello.

-Vamos.- asintió son suavidad y los tres subieron por las escaleras.

A penas dos minutos después, Ruka siguió a Aido y Kain de vuelta abajo mientras los dos chicos acarreaban el gran saco de los regalos. Cruzaron el recibidor hacia el salón y Aido se paró justo en el umbral, mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué narices estás buscando, Aido?-preguntó Ruka justo detrás, medio enfadada porque el rubio le estaba bloqueando el paso.

-Nada.- Aido negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

Ruka enarcó una ceja hacia Kain, que sostenía el saco justo a su lado. El alto noble se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado al comportamiento de su primo. Ruka, medio de espaldas, dio un paso al frente y tuvo que recurrir a todos sus reflejos vampíricos para evitar chocar contra Aido, que seguía plantado en el umbral mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Oh, entra ya!-le soltó, enfadada.

-Está buscando muérdago.- Kain soltó una risita entre dientes.

-¡No lo hacía!-protestó el rubio de inmediato, mirando hacia atrás.

-Di que sí, Hanabusa.- replicó Kain, con una risita malvada mientras enarcaba las cejas. Él también estaba de buen humor, gracias al alcohol que habían bebido. Le dio un codazo a su primo en la espalda para que echara a andar y dejara de obstaculizar el paso.- Vamos, admítelo.-siguió pinchándole.- ¡Estabas buscando muérdago para acorralar a Kaname-sama y hacer que te besara!

Era algo que Kain normalmente no habría dicho, pero el vino y lo guapa que estaba Ruka aquella noche se habían combinado para soltarle la lengua. Aido se dió la vuelta para fulminar a su primo con la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas de culpabilidad.

-¡Pues claro que no!-proclamó acaloradamente.

Kain se encogió de hombros con neglicencia.

-Pues entonces es mejor que te muevas porque tienes una rama de muérdago justo encima, y no me apetece tener que besar a mi propio primo.-dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Al parecer, Takuma se había escabullido al salón antes de que sirvieran los postres de la cena y Kain había visto la ramita de muérdago enganchada en el marco de la puerta con zelo. _Aunque besar a Ruka sería algo muy distinto..._

La mirada fulminante de Aido se intensificó y Kain notó que la temperatura del aire a su alrededor bajaba un par de grados.

-¡No tengo ninguna intención de engañar a Kaname-sama para que me bese!

Mientras hablaba, el noble rubio dio un paso atrás hacia el salón. Por desgracia, su tono de voz había sido más alto del que pretendía y todo el mundo oyó sus palabras en una pausa de la conversación. En el silencio que siguió, Aido se encontró mirando a los ojos muy abiertos de Kain antes de oír una risita a su espalda que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Yuuki. Se giró con la horrible sensación de que sus tripas se retorcían, amenazando con vaciar el contenido de su estómago, y se enfrentó a los sorprendidos ocupantes del salón.

_Oh, mierda._

Todos le estaban mirando. El director Cross y Yuuki, sentados en el sofá; Takuma en una silla cercana con Shiki sentado en uno de los brazos; Zero, con las manos en los bolsillos unos pasos dentro de la habitación; Serien, en su habitual posición discreta cerca de la chimenea... y Kaname Kuran al lado del pirano.

Ruka se cubrió rápidamente la boca con una mano de manicura perfecta, intentando disimular la risa, pero Kain se echó a reír sin reservas. ¡La cara de su primo era impagable!

-¡Ka... Kaname-sama!- espetó Aido con unas mejillas más rojas que la salsa de arándanos que acompañaba el pavo y los ojos azules llenos de pánico avergonzado.- ¡No escuches a Kain, por favor! No intentaba llevarte bajo el muérdago, ¡de verdad!

El purasangre sólo rió perezosamente.

-Está bien, Aido, no me lo tomo a mal.-dijo con calma.

El rubio noble suspiró de puro alivio antes de dedicar a Kain, que seguía riéndose, otra mirada mortal. Pero aquello no era el final del asunto. Los ojos de Kaname empezaron a adquirir un brillo travieso.

-Aunque _hay_ muérdago aquí encima, también.- señaló hacia arriba con un dedo largo y todos vieron el pequeño ramillete verde, pegado al techo con cinta adhesiva.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, esta vez lleno de expectación. El director Cross parecía esperanzado, a fin de cuentas, sería divertido ver a alguien besando al joven y regio purasangre al que tanto apreciaba. Aido y Ruka parecían igualmente anhelantes, mientras que las expresiones de Takuma, Shiki y Rima eran simplemente divertidas. Yuuki se debatía entre la diversión y el anhelo, la expresión de Seiren no varió un ápice y Zero desvió la mirada, luchando contra un irritante dolor en el pecho.

-¿Yuuki?- ofreció Kaname suavemente mientras le sonreía.

La jovencita se sonrojó inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza. Zero se giró a tiempo de ver su sonrojo, resopló y volvió a apartar la vista.

-Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando, Hanabusa?-preguntó Kain, en un murmullo teatral hecho para que todo el mundo lo oyera.- ¡Es tu gran oportunidad, vamos!-le animó mientras le daba un golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

El noble se mordió el labio, con una expresión cómica entre mortificada y deseosa.

-¡No seas _estúpido_, Akatsuki!- rechinó los dientes mientras le devolvía el codazo. _Demonios_, todo el mundo le miraba, incluso Kaname, claramente divertido por su pelea.- ¡Corta el rollo o te congelaré el culo!-le amenazó con un gruñido bajo antes de girar sobre sus talones.

El codazo había dolido, aunque fuera sólo un momento, y Kain quería venganza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás asustado, Hanabusa?- le acicateó con una sonrisa perversa mientras daba un paso adeltante y empujaba a su primo hacia Kaname, esta vez con más fuerza.

Pillado a contrapié cuando intentaba mirar hacia atrás, el joven noble trastabilló hacia al lado un par de pasos, meneando los brazos en vano antes de chocar con fuerza contra la espalda de Zero.

-¡Eh!

El sorprendido prefecto cayó hacia delante, sacando las manos de los bolsillos para intentar amortiguar la caída, pero al instante siguiente alguien lo sostuvo. Kaname se había movido con velocidad vampírica y, en el espacio de un latido, se había situado ante Zero, cogiéndole de los brazos. Pero con el peso de Aido contra su espalda, Zero cayó contra el pecho de Kaname y el purasangre tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio, frenando con la espalda contra el piano.

Zero enrojeció, parpadeando ante la imagen de sus manos apoyadas contra la nívea camisa de Kaname, entre su chaqueta desabrochada. Notó el calor del pecho del purasangre en las palmas de sus manos, el firme latido de su corazón justo debajo y se incorporó para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos de Kaname.

El corazón del prefecto respingó ante la intensa forma en que le miraba Kaname, con un repentino impulso protector iluminándole los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

Tan _cerca._

Estaban tan cerca que el cálido aliento de Kaname rozó el rostro de Zero con el fragante olor del brandy que acababan de beber. La atónita mente del prefecto era un torbellino. ¿Por qué le estaba mirando así? Aido se había estrellado contra él, fijo, y podría haberse caído, pero eso era lo peor que le podría haber pasado, ¿no? No había ninguna razón para que el purasangre lo mirara así, como si acabara de rescatarle de las garras de la muerte. Podrían haber seguido mirándose mucho más rato, incluso con Aido, totalmente lívido, levantándose de la alfombra y congelando a su primo, repentinamente silencioso, con miradas fulminantes, si no fuera porque Yuuki emitió un gritito excitado.

-¡Mirad, chicos, muérdago!-chilló emocionada, señalando al techo justo encima de sus cabezas.

Las cabezas de todos se elevaron al unísono. Todos habían estado contemplando la extraña forma en la que se miraban Kaname y Zero, pero ahora se fijaron hacia la inocente ramita verde enganchada en el techo. Algo tan pequeño y que, sin embargo, entrañaba una antiquísima tradición de...

-¡Un beso!- gritó Yuuki con felicidad y las mejillas arreboladas, ahora más por excitación que por timidez.

Quizás tendría que sentirse celosa que quien estuviera con Kaname bajo el muérdago fuera Zero y no ella, pero la situación simplemente le parecía graciosa, tratándose de las dos personas que menos se esperaba que se besaran. Por supuesto, aquello sólo lo hacía aún más embarazoso para los dos y mas divertido para todos. Bueno, para casi todos.

Alguien rompió a reír. Era Takuma, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza al mismo tiempo ante la inesperada oportunidad que había provocado su travesura. Sus ojos verdes mostraban diversión y también simpatía hacia su amigo purasangre.¡_Guau, tendí una trampa para cazar a un noble moreno y he acabando atrapando a un purasangre!_, pensó, divertido.

-¡Sí, Kaname-kun, besa a Zero!-pió Cross, con el rostro sonrosado debido al vino y al brandy tanto como a la extraña camaradería que podía percibir aquella noche.

Después de todo, Zero llevaba varias horas en compañía de la Clase Nocturna y aún no se había derramado ni una gota de sangre, así que el director prácticamente deliraba de felicidad. ¿A quién le importaba que se debiera a que era Nochebuena? Aquello era como uno de sus más queridos sueños hecho realidad, las personas a las que más quería juntas disfrutando de su mutua compañia.

_Uh, oh._

La mirada atónita de Kaname se encontró con la igualmente atónita de Zero pero, un momento después, ambos desviaron la vista, infinitamente nerviosos y excitados al mismo tiempo. Aquello era de locos. Rápidamente, Zero retiró las manos del pecho del purasangre y dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Kaname le soltara los brazos. Las mejllas que ya estaban sonrosadas por el alcohol enrojecieron aún más.

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

Cada vez más personas se añadieron a la cantinela que había empezado Yuuki mientras Rima y Shiki daban palmas al ritmo. Nunca habrían hecho algo así cualquier otro día, desde luego, pero aquel era distinto. Todo el mundo estaba de buen humor para bromas. Excepto Kaname, Zero, Seiren, Ruka y Aido, a todos se les metió en el cerebro, algo ebrio, que sería increíblemente divertido ver al regio purasangre y al huraño prefecto verse obligados a hacer algo que no querían "por respeto a la tradición". Incluso Ruka y Aido encontraron difícil objetar contra el entusiasmo contagioso que flotaba en el aire.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Kaname y los de Zero, igualmente sorprendidos y asustados, recorrieron la sala, tomando nota de las caras sonrientes, de los aplausos y los cánticos de "¡Que se besen!" antes de que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Los dos, con los mismos escalofríos de shock recorriéndoles la esaplda, vieron algo que los demás no podían. A los ojos violetas de Zero asomaba la esperada mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, pero no la repulsión que Kaname medio temía encontrar. En las profundidades marrones de Kaname brillaba la esperada sorpresa y el disgusto, pero no la repulsión que Zero medio temía ver.

-¿Y bien, Zero?- susurró Kaname, respirando rápidamente entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Zero tragó saliva, perdido en la expresión inconfundible del purasangre. Kaname parecía receloso, pero no forzado. Aquel conocimiento envió otro escalofrío a su espina dorsal y una parte de él se dio cuenta de que había acabado involuntariamente en una posición por la que tanto Ruka como Aido darían lo que fuera. Aquel pensamiento no le divirtió, como había creído que haría, sino que tuvo que admitir el hecho indiscutible de que la idea no le parecía desagradable en absoluto. Zero tuvo la súbita inspiración de que tenía que haber bebido demasiado alcohol para estar pensando esas cosas.

-¡Oh, vamos!- gritó el director Cross, a punto de morir de excitación.

Zero sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría. Por amor de Dios, ¿qué estaba _haciendo_? ¿Realmente pensaba en _besar_ a Kaname? ¿Es que se había vuelto _loco_? ¿Y delante de toda la gente?

Si hubiera estado menos asustado, se habría dado cuenta de que, en aquella situación, era mejor coger el toro por los cuernos, porque la cosa se ponía peor con cada segundo de espera. Kaname ya había llegado a aquella conclusión y, aunque tenía la mente algo nublada, seguía siendo lo bastante astuto como para darse cuenta de que todos se tomarían el beso con buen humor y no montarían mucho escándalo por ello. Después de todo, era Navidad, ¿verdad? Con un rápido roce en los labios sería suficiente...

Pero Zero estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar racionalmente. En lo que a él respectaba, el Destino había encontrado una nueva forma de humillarlo. Cuando dio otro vistazo rápido alrededor vio la sonriente cara de Yuuki mientras canturreaba junto con los demás. Así que ella tampoco estaba de su parte...

Zero volvió a mirar a Kaname. Cuando dio un paso atrás, el ligero atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos amatistas había queado totalmente oscurecido por la incomodidad y el rechazo. Algo en el corazón de Kaname que había empezado a expandirse se encogió y murió al darse cuenta de que Zero iba a negarse. El purasangre sabía que no podía obligarle a quedarse ni a besarle pero, por algún motivo, Kaname_deseaba_ aquel beso. Estaba cautivado por la suave mirada de esperanza confudida en los ojos de Zero, que le recordaba aquellos otros momentos con el prefecto que guardaba en su corazón.

Pero no... era demasiado tarde. Con un suave gemido que sólo oyó Kaname, Zero se giró y huyó del salón, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. La cantinela cesó de golpe y un coro de quejidos decepcionados llenó la sala, junto con gruñidos calificando a Kiriyu como un jarro de agua fría y aguafiestas nacional. Los aullidos más sonoros procedieron del mismo director Cross, sin que aquello fuera una sorpresa para nadie.

Entre el chismorreo general y las risas decepcionadas, Takuma arrastró rápidament del saco rojo y todos se arremolinaron alreddor para coger su regalo. El Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia pretendía aliviar cualquier atención hacia Kaname y la distracción del intercambio de regalos funcionó, con Aido insistiendo en ser el primero en sacar el suyo. Al final, sólo quedó un regalo en el saco, el destinado a Zero, que no estaba allí para recogerlo.

Takuma se encargó de servir otra ronda de bebidas para todos mientras desanudaban lazos y desenvolvían los papeles de regalos. El noble rubio fue el único en darse cuenta de que Kaname ya no estaba en la habitación pero nadie, ni siquiera él, percibió otros dos detalles. Uno, que el ramillete de muérdago enganchado en el marco de la puerta había desaparecido, y dos, que el saco rojo al lado de la silla de Takuma estaba vacío.

-o-

Zero permanecía de pie junto al lago, dejando que el frío resfrescara sus mejillas mientras el latido de su corazón empezaba a calmarse. Había huído disparado, lisa y llanamente, y nunca se iban a hartar de recordárselo, especialmente el director y Yuuki. Oh, ¿por qué se había quedado allí donde Aido podía estrellarse contra él? ¿Y por qué Kaname había intentado amortiguar su caída? Aún más importante, ¿por qué el purasangre no se había echado atrás ante aquel beso? Todos le habrían hecho caso, ¿a que sí? Era_Kaname Kuran_. Ostras, ni siquiera el director o Yuuki se habrían atrevido a insistir si Kaname hubiera decidido que no quería honrar aquella estúpida tradición. Pero sabía que, al menos en aquel momento, Kaname _había querido_ besarle. No era posible malinterpretar la melancólica esperanza que había llenado los ojos del purasangre, con su mirada abierta una vez más, como si quisiera que el prefecto supiera cómo se sentía.

Zero cerró los ojos, meneando levemente la cabeza. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba borracho, incluido Kaname. Esa tenía que ser la única respuesta a su extraño comportamiento y esperaba que nadie recordara aquel fiasco por la mañana. Supuso que era buena idea que hubiera saliendo corriendo, después de todo, porque no podía imaginarse cómo podría haber vuelto a mirar al purasangre si se _hubieran_besado.

Y hablando de él... La presencia de Kaname se inmiscuyó en sus sentidos y miró por encima del hombro. El purasangre llevaba su abrigo de invierno, la chaqueta de Zero en una mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra. Se detuvo a unos 70 centímetros del prefecto, que sintió que volvía a enrojecer. _Maldita sea._

-Mira, te he traído la chaqueta, imaginaba que no ibas a volver.- Kaname mantuvo un tono de voz ligero y casual mientras le tenía la prenda.

Zero no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos mientras cogía la chaqueta y se enfundaba en ella.

-Uh, gracias.- murmuró mientras hundía las manos heladas en los bolsillos con alivio.

-De nada, Zero.

El purasangre había vuelto a usar su nombre pero el prefecto hizo ver que no lo había oído.

-Acabamos de intercambiar los regalos y, como los otros ya han escogido el suyo, éste es para ti.- Kaname le tendió la bolsa de papel.

Sorprendido por la consideración de Kaname, asintió con agradecimiento y sacó un regalo envuelto en papel alegre de la bolsa. Medía unos 50 centímetros y tenía un tacto blandito.

-Es el de Yuuki.- comentó Zero en voz baja, recordando el osito de peluche que ella había traído, y apretó el suave paquete contra su pecho. _Querida Yuuki_.- Compró un oso de peluche.- añadió.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

-¿De color beige con un lazo de cuadrados y una campana? Fue el que se quedó Aido.

Zero le dedicó una mirada sorprendida al darse cuenta con algo de retraso que aquel paquete no había emitido ningún tintineo. Algo incómodo, abrió el envoltorio y echó un vistazo. No era un osito de peluche sino una suave Hello Kitty, vestida con un disfraz de Papá Noel perfectamente diseñado en Edición Limitada, con un lazo rojo a juego justo debajo de su oreja izquierda. El muñeco devolvió con calma la mirada en blanco de Zero. _Vale, ¿entonces quién...?_

-Parece que te has quedado con mi regalo.- comentó Kaname casualmente.

Sabía que era el suyo a pesar de que Rima y Shiki habían sido los encargados de envolver todos los regalos y, aunque estaba extrañamente feliz de que Zero se hubiera quedado con él, el corazón empezó a latirle con nerviosismo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

_¡Ostras, qué coincidencia!_ Las mejillas de Zero volvieron a sonrosarse al recordar cómo lo había abrazado cariñosamente antes, pensando que era el de Yuuki.

-Oh. Um... eh, gracias.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

-No sabía qué comprar porque no estaba seguro de quién lo recibiría.- contestó con ligereza, pero fue la incertidumbre en su voz lo que hizo que Zero levantara la cabeza.

Kaname volvía a tener aquella expresión otra vez. Le recordó a cuando el purasangre había estado observando cómo bebía de la botella de agua durante la Caza del Tesoro, como si no estuviera seguro de si el prefecto iba a seguir adelante o no. Zero volvió a sentir la necesidad de tranquilizarlo, especialmente ahora que nadie les veía. Con los dedos temblando ligeramente y el corazón latiendo a la carrera, bajó la cabeza y rozó con los labios una de las orejas blancas de la gatita.

-Me gusta.- murmuró, algo incómodo.

-Me alegro.- dijo Kaname suavemente, sonriendo aliviado.

Zero sólo pudo sostener aquella mirada cálida durante un par de segundos antes de volver a meter el peluche en la bolsa y girarse hacia el lago oscuro de nuevo, hundiendo aún más las manos en los bolsillos. Un minuto después, Kaname se acercó un paso a él. Zero le dedicó una mirada recelosa, pero el purasangre seguía con la vista fija al frente.

Empezaron a caer un par de copos de nieve...

-Bueno, ¿qué han dicho los demás?-preguntó Zero finalmente, con un pequeño gesto de la barbilla hacia la Residencia Luna para indicar a quién se refería.

Kaname rió entre dientes.

-Todos son de la opinión de que has echado a perder una tradición de Navidad. Incluso Yuuki. El director Cross está profundamente decepcionado, por supuesto.

Zero frunció el ceño y resopló al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, apuesto a que sí.-masculló. Pasó otro medio minuto de silencio, con ambos contemplando el lago. Luego, Zero empezó a disculparse.- Mira, yo... lo siento, Kuran.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó casualmente.

-Por dejar que Aido me empujara.- Zero exhaló.

Se oyó otra suave risita.

-Olvídalo. Me parece que él lo siente más que tú.-dijo.

La boca de Zero se torció, expresando su acuerdo, y luego dirigió al purasangre una rápida mirada inquieta.

-Así que, ¿no estás enfadado?- preguntó, vacilando.

El purasangre no parecía estarlo ni remotamente, pero necesitaba su confirmación, sabiendo lo bueno que podía ser guardándose sus sentimientos.

-Es Navidad.- repuso ligeramente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Zero volvió a guardar silencio después de aquello y Kaname suspiró, sintiendo la confusión que emanaba del chico a su lado, y al final se decidió a preguntar.

-Zero, ¿qué pensaste exactamente cuando te diste cuenta de lo que esperaban que hiciéramos?- pero el prefecto no contestó, tensando los hombros bajo la chaqueta.- ¿Estabas enfadado?-probó con amabilidad.

-No.- replicó con suavidad.

-¿Te daba... asco la idea?- volvió a probar.

Incluso aunque Zero había negado que encontrara repulsiva la idea de probar su saliva, e incluso había dado fe de ello bebiendo de la misma botella, Kaname aguantó la respiración mientras aguardaba su respuesta nervioso. _Por favor, no digas que sí..._

El prefecto se limitó a dirigirle una mirada sobresaltada antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, desde luego que no.-contestó con un tono aún más suave.

Kaname exhaló otro suspiro aliviado. Pero si Zero no estaba enfadado ni repelido, ¿entonces qué?

-Zero, ¿no querías... hacerlo?- preguntó al final.

El prefecto no dijo nada, lo cual ya era una respuesta por sí misma y la frustración empezó a crepitar en Kaname cuando Zero desvió la mirada. El purasangre sintió el impulso de dar un paso al frente y obligarlo a levantar la barbilla. Zero era tan cerrado como una ostra. Tras otro minuto de tenso silencio, Kaname alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y exhaló, contemplando cómo su aliento se helaba. Cada vez caían más copos de nieve, bailando y arremolinándose a su alrededor, pero aquella noche no había magia en el aire, sólo amarga desilusión.

-Bueno, la fiesta se está acabando, igualmente.- el purasangre hizo una pausa tras decir aquello, pero Zero seguía sin reaccionar y su corazón empezó a dolerle por haber perdido una oportunidad que ni siquiera había sabido que iba a echar de menos.- Buenas noches, Zero.- dijo con voz ronca, forzándose a girarse y a echar a andar, con cada paso más pesado que el anterior, pero ninguno más que su propio corazón.

-Kaname, yo... ¡espera!

El purasangre se quedó helado, con el corazón golpeando repentinamente en el pecho, embargándole de una temblora expectación con cada latido. Se giró lentamente. Zero había dado un paso al frente, pero tuvo que obligarse a continuar cuando se enfrentó a la mirada ilusionada de Kaname.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, lo único que sentí en aquel momento fue... arrepentimiento.

Kaname se lo quedó mirando cuando la expectación jadeante se tornó amarga desilusión.

-¿Arrepentimiento?- repitió en shock.- ¿Porque... porque te empujaran bajo el muérdago conmigo?-consiguió sortear el dolor al rojo vivo que le apuñalaba el pecho, retorciéndose.

_Arrepentimiento..._

-Ya veo.- murmuró con voz inexpresiva.

Esta vez fue Zero quien se impresionó y tuvo que tragar saliva ante la mirada destrozada en los ojos del purasangre. Tomó aire bruscamente y volvió a abrir la boca antes de volver a acobardarse.

-No, Kaname. Arrepentimiento por que no estuviéramos... a solas.-confesó en un susurro tembloroso.

Oh.

_¡Oh...!_

¿Así que Zero _deseaba_ aquel beso? El dolor desgarrador que sentía desapareció, pero el corazón de Kaname empezó a martillear de nuevo contra sus costillas. Dio un paso hacia delante impulsivamente, haciendo que Zero se quedara rígido.

-No... No estás diciendo eso, ¿verdad que no?-preguntó con rapidez. Zero movió la cabeza en silencio y los labios de Kaname temblaron con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.- Ahora estamos a solas.- le recordó con suavidad.

Zero se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

-Sí, pero no hay muérdago.- replicó en un tono que pretendía ser sarcástico pero acabó por parecer nostálgico. ¿Por qué Kaname le estaba mirando tan... bueno, con tanta _expectación_?

Kaname se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Aún lo necesitas?-preguntó sin poderlo creer.

Zero frunció el ceño, asintió, negó con la cabeza y asintió otra vez. Con tozudez. Incluso fulminó a Kaname con la mirada por atreverse a preguntarle aquello, pero el purasangre se limitó a sonreír. Zero lo contempló en silencio, fascinado cuando la sonrisa alcanzó aquellos ojos marrones y los iluminó hasta que brillaron de nuevo con una tierna calidez. Kaname se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó algo que sostuvo a unos treinta centímetros por encima de sus cabezas, entre los dos.

-Eh, mira debajo de qué estamos.-dijo con los ojos fijos en el chico que tenía delante.

Zero alzó la cabeza y vio el pequeño ramillete de muérdago que el purasangre sostenía con firmeza entre sus dedos elegantes, contra el fondo de los copos de nieve que caían lentamente. Sus labios se abrieron de puro asombro y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Kaname.-murmuró, con una voz que era a penas un tembloroso susurro.

La sonrisa de Kaname desapareció. Sacudió un par de copos de nieve del cabello de Zero y depositó la ramita verde encima de los suaves mechones plateados. Luego apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros y se acercó a él, salvando la distancia entre los dos. El prefecto tragó saliva con fuerza pero sólo pudo mirarle, con los ojos lilas muy abiertos, brillantes de esperanza y de suave anhelo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Entonces, exhalando un suspiro dolorido, Kaname se acercó los últimos centímetros y rozó los labios de Zero con los suyos. Ninguno sabía si tenía que ser un beso con la boca abierta o cerrada, pero cuando sus labios se encontraron, ambos estaban suavemente entreabiertos.

Fue un beso ligero y casto, un saludo indeciso aunque ambos sabían que el otro estaba temblando igual que él.

El beso no cesó, simplemente continuó. Las manos de Zero se habían enlazado con fuerza alrededor de la espalda de Kaname, y las del purasangre estaban alrededor de su cuello. Un hondo estremecimiento recorrió sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo y el beso se hizo más profundo cuando los labios cálidos se separaron aún más y las lenguas salieron a escena. De repente, estaban hambrientos por averiguar a qué sabía el otro y sus lenguas se encontraron y se enlazaron, con los dientes rozándose levemente, sin derramar sangre. Zero gimió en la boca de Kaname y oyó al purasangre gruñir suavemente como respuesta. Intercambiaron besos sin cesar, aferrándose el uno al otro, temiendo caerse si no lo hacían.

Cuando los besos acabaron, ambos respiraron entrecortadamente en busca de aire, separándose lo justo para poder contemplarse sin aliento, con miradas asombradas. En aquella ocasión, fue Kaname quien se sintió inseguro y Zero quien salvó la distancia, apretando su mejilla derecha contra la misma del otro al apoyar la barbilla en el hombro del purasangre.

-Kaname.- musitó.- Yo...

Pero el purasangre negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, Zero. No digas nada.- murmuró temblorosamente sin querer, sin atreverse a romper aquel mágico momento entre ellos, no cuando les había vuelto a envolver en su abrazo algo tan precioso y tan frágil.-Sólo abrázame así, por favor.- rogó en voz baja.

Zero asintió al punto, estrechando los brazos alrededor de Kaname de nuevo, quien hizo lo mismo con él. Permanecieron allí en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente el aire frío y sus cálidos aromas. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro, pero ambos oían y sentían el irregular latido del corazón del otro contra el suyo.

Justo entonces, las suaves notas de 'Silent Night' llegaron hasta ellos mecidas por los copos de nieve. Alguien debía haber puesto música porque la voz pura de un niño empezó a cantar los antiguos versos. Los ojos de ambos escocieron con lágrimas inexplicables pero parpadearon hasta reprimirlas y se aferraron el uno al otro hasta que el villancico acabó, dejando un suave dolor latiendo en sus corazones.

Kaname soltó a Zero y dio un paso atrás, con los ojos brillantes mientras sonreía.

-Feliz Navidad, Zero.-murmuró.

-Feliz Navidad, Kaname.- replicó en un murmullo, asintiendo.

¿Qué era aquel dulce dolor en su corazón, urgiéndole a que no permitiera que el purasangre se marchara? Contempló a Kaname falto de palabras, atreviéndose a dejarle ver cómo se sentía mientras volvía a hundir las manos en los bolsillos otra vez. La verdad es que era una noche gélida, pero no había tenido frío en los brazos del purasangre.

Kaname vio aquella mirada en los ojos de Zero y la atesoró en su corazón. Se sentía como si no hubiera tocado o besado al prefecto lo suficiente, pero asintió antes de girarse y echar a andar hacia la Residencia Luna, dejando huellas en la nieve. Todo estaba bien... Kaname sabía que ahora podía soportar la estancia en la mansión Ichijo.

Podía soportarlo todo.

-Fin del capítulo-

Letra de "Noche de paz"

"Noche de paz, noche de amor  
>Todo duerme en derredor<br>Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
>Bella anunciando al niño Jesús<br>Brilla la estrella de paz  
>Brilla la estrella de paz<p>

Noche de paz, noche de amor  
>Oye humilde el fiel pastor<br>Coros celestes que anuncian salud  
>Gracias y glorias en gran plenitud<br>Por nuestro buen redentor(bis)

Noche de paz, noche de amor  
>Ved que bello resplandor<br>Luce en el rostro del niño Jesús  
>En el pesebre del mundo la luz<br>Astro de eterno fulgor(bis)"


	8. Ven a ponerte a mi altura

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**8. Ven a ponerte a mi altura**

La luna llena brillaba en un cielo oscuro sin nubes y Zero prendió la vista en ella mientras apoyaba la cadera contra uno de los lados de su escritorio, justo debajo de la ventana. Su rostro tenía una expresión pensativa mientras se preguntaba si, por casualidad, Kaname también estaría contemplando la luna. ¡Ahí estaba, pensando en aquel exasperante purasangre por enésima vez! Suspiró, disgustado consigo mismo, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Eso era lo único que parecía estar haciendo últimamente, pensar en Kaname Kuran día y noche.

Era como para partirse de risa, estar pensando en tu rival no con odio o disgusto, ni en maneras de provocarlo, sino con un maravillado asombro por el mágico beso que habían compartido en Nochebuena. Había pasado una semana, pero aún podía notar los labios cálidos de Kaname sobre los suyos y tembló levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el mero recuerdo.

Zero conocía bastante bien a Kaname. Al menos, de vista, porque podría reconocer al regio purasangre en medio de una multitud y podía conjurar una imagen mental suya sin esfuerzo. Su sentido del olfato también conocía a Kaname, aquel olor delicioso y único, aquel _algo_ indefinible que seguía adherido a su piel incluso después de ducharse, y que hacía de él alguien único, especial. El prefecto también conocía a Kaname por el tacto. ¿O es que no había deslizado sus dedos por el largo cabello oscuro y ondulado mientras el purasangre dormía a su lado en la habitación del hotel aquella noche? Pero eso no era todo. Sus oídos también eran capaces de reconocer al purasangre, situando inmediatamente aquella voz suave y baja que podía sonar autoritaria un momento y temblar con incertidumbre al siguiente, o incluso alzarse hermosamente cuando cantaba.

Pero ahora...

Un inquietante pensamiento le golpeó y se apoyó contra la pared, mordiéndose el labio. Ahora conocía a Kaname por su sentido del _gusto_. El prefecto tembló de nuevo y cambio el peso de pie con incomodidad, notando que enrojecía aún más rememorando aquel beso.

Zero era incapaz de decir si estaba esperando volver a ver a Kaname... o temiéndolo. ¿Cómo podías volver a mirar a la cara a tu rival sabiendo que lo habías estrechado entre tus brazos y que él había hecho lo mismo contigo? ¿Sabiendo que habías rozado sus labios? Peor aún, ¿sabiendo que tu lengua había tocado y jugado con la suya? Zero gimió mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos, sin poder entender cuánto le había gustado aquel beso y lo adecuado que había parecido entonces abrazar a Kaname como lo había hecho. Claro que estaba confundido, ¿cómo podría estar bien nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche? Yuuki... ¿es que ella no era la persona más importante para él? ¿Cómo podía seguir mirándola a la cara, como había hecho cada día de la pasada semana, sabiendo que había besado a la persona a la que ella más apreciaba? ¿Y cómo podría Zero volver a mirar a Kaname sabiendo que, en aquel momento, el purasangre le había mirado como si él fuera la persona más importante de su vida?

No era verdad... ¡claro que no! _Yuuki_ era la persona más importante en la vida de Kaname, cualquiera podía darse cuenta, incluido Zero. ¿Por qué Kaname habría querido besarle a él en vez de a ella? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Suspiró desesperanzado y luego le dio la espalda a la ventana. Su mirada recorrió la habitación en penumbra hasta dar con el peluche de Hello Kitty, sentada remilgamente en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Su habitual mirada inexpresiva ahora parecía tener un guiño cómplice, como si hubiera estado espiando fuera de la bolsa a los pies de Zero aquella noche y hubiera sido testigo de aquel sorprendente beso en la suave nevada.

Había intentado olvidarse de Kaname y de aquel beso, pero era imposible. Cada hora estaba repleta con los recuerdos del purasangre; sus sueños, cuando dormía; sus pensamientos, cuando estaba despierto, cuando cumplía con sus oblgaciones, cuando comía, incluso cuando hablaba con Yuuki. Era... de locos.

Para su consternación, el prefecto también se encontró dándole vueltas sin cesar a aquella expresión abierta que había visto en el purasangre sólo cuando estaban a solas, y el tono quebrado que había oído un par de veces en aquella voz suave. Pero, sobretodo, no podía parar de pensar en la forma en que Kaname le había mirado cuando se había dado cuenta de que Zero deseaba aquel beso tanto como él, con la misma sorpresa y la misma maravilla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo de nuevo. Sí, había deseado aquel beso. No tenía sentido negarlo por muy de locos que pareciera, incluso a sus propios ojos. Pero aquella no era la cuestión. La pregunta real era _por qué_. ¿Por qué lo había deseado? ¡No era gay! ¡No se sentía atraído por Kaname ni el purasangre por él! Al menos, no creía que Kaname lo fuera.

¿Era sencillamente por el carisma y la atractiva presencia del purasangre mezclada con aquel perpetuo aire de soledad que emanaba de él, incluso cuando intentaba ocultarlo? Zero tragó saliva, dividido entre desear con fuerza y temer que aquello fuera todo, ayudado por una generosa cantidad de alcohol y alegría navideña.

¿Qué otra razón podría tener para -que Dios se apiadara de él- querer besar de nuevo a Kaname Kuran?

-o-

Kaname disimuló un bostezo mientras sonreía educadamente. La conversación que mantenía con el noble sentado justo delante era tan aburrida que habría preferido continuar contemplando la brillante luna llena, enmarcada por uno de los ventanales franceses que tenía enfrente.

El joven purasangre estaba sentado en el ostentoso salón de la mansión Ichijo junto con su anfitrión, Asato Ichijo, y unos cuantos nobles invitados de alta alcurnia. El influyente abuelo de Takuma y antiguo guardián de Kaname no había perdido el tiempo organizando una velada nocturna para que todo aquel de cierta relevancia en el mundo vampírico supiera que Kaname Kuran, el joven líder purasangre, estaba pasando las navidades en su casa.

Takuma permanecía sentado en silencio cerca de él y dedicó a su amigo de la infancia una discreta mirada de honda comprensión. Sabía bien cuánto debía estar sufriendo Kaname con toda aquella atención gratuita provocada por su imponente abuelo y estaba deseando darle un respiro, aunque fuera breve. La charla nerviosa del joven con el que estaba conversando Kaname tenía que estar poniéndole los nervios de punta, aunque no lo demostrara. En cuanto pudo, Takuma se llevó a su amigo a parte con la excusa de ir a buscar un libro que su abuelo se había ofrecido a prestar a uno de sus invitados ilustres.

-Lo siento, Kaname.- no pudo evitar murmurar mientras los dos jóvenes vampiros caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

Kaname sonrió, un gesto leve pero sincero y Takuma se sintió aliviado al ver que su amigo parecía algo más relajado.

-Sabes que no es culpa tuya, Takuma.

-Pero preferirías no estar aquí.-añadió el noble con una sonrisa de respuesta.

Obvio, pero Kaname se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Preferiría estar de vuelta en la Academia Cross con... –paró en seco, tanto de hablar como de caminar, aterrado al darse cuenta de que casi había pronunciado el nombre de Zero en vez del de Yuuki.

-¿Con Yuuki-chan?- Takuma también se detuvo, concluyendo la frase con una sonrisa de aprecio.

Kaname se preguntó si su propia sonrisa parecía tan forzada como la sentía en sus labios.

-¿Con quién si no?-murmuró, todavía atónito.

Habían llegado a la biblioteca y Takuma tiró de la puerta de doble hoja. Mientras empezaba a buscar el libro que quería su abuelo, Kaname deambuló hasta uno de los ventanales para contemplar la luna llena en el cielo, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran otra vez hacia la persona que los había estado ocupando aquella pasada semana.

Zero Kiriyu.

Kaname sabía que pensaba en el prefecto mucho más de lo que lo había hecho nunca, incluso antes de Navidad. Pero, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella noche, no era capaz de pensar así en nadie más, ni siquiera en Yuuki. No es que ya no pensara en ella, lo hacía y con cariño, pero no aparecía en su cabeza tan a menudo como Zero o su beso.

Oh, ¿por qué le había besado aquella noche? El prefecto había huido del salón de la Residencia Luna, ofreciendo a Kaname una excusa de buena fe para no tener que cumplir con aquella tradición navideña. Pero, ¿por qué había salido en busca de Zero, no sólo con la excusa de su chaqueta y su regalo, sino con el muérdago que había arrancado del marco de la puerta?

Las acciones de aquella noche ahora le parecían patéticas, como si hubiera estado desesperado por un beso que Zero estaba igualmente desesperado por evitar. Pero Kaname estaba seguro de que una parte de Zero _había deseado_ aquel beso. Cuando los dos se habían dado cuenta de que lo que tenían que hacer delante de todos y se habían mirado con sorprendida timidez, habría apostado un litro de su preciosa sangre pura a que Zero no se oponía exactamente a la idea de besarle.

Pero era de esperar que el prefecto se hubiera echado atrás al final. Kaname sabía que Zero era muy celoso de su intimidad, incluso más que él mismo en algunos aspectos, y la idea de besar a su rival en presencia no sólo del director y de Yuuki sino de todos los nobles tenía que ser desalentadora, como mínimo.

Pero aún así...

Kaname suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había cogido el muérdago con velocidad vampírica guiado por un impulso mientras salía de la Residencia Luna y ahora sabía que lo había hecho porque había querido besar a Zero, la única persona en todo el campus al que no le gustaba. Era raro. _Patético_. Era cierto que el prefecto había compartido ratos voluntariamente con Kaname, además de cuidarle cuando había resultado herido, pero probablemente lo había hecho por alguna errónea suposición de que le debía algo.

Los labios cincelados del purasangre se curvaron en una sonrisa de desaprobación. Lo más probable era que hubiera estado borracho por pensar que besar al taciturno y gruñón prefecto era una buena idea. Pero ahora Kaname no estaba tan seguro. ¿Había estado borracho? ¿No de alcohol sino por la alegría navideña, una cena excelente y la buena compañía?

No, no era exactamente por eso.

Si había estado borracho, habría sido de felicidad y satisfacción, dos sentimientos que no solía experimentar. Había empezado con aquel dúo inesperado con Zero, cantando 'Silent night'. Kaname sabía que, indirectamente, le debían la oportunidad a Yuuki y se sentía agradecido con ella porque era raro ver los ojos lilas de Zero dulcificados con aquella expresión abierta que no mostraba ante nadie más. Kaname se sentía... privilegiado... por poder ser testigo de ello. Era como si Zero confiara en él lo suficiente como para dejarle ver las emociones que normalmente mantenía escondidas para todo el mundo, excepto quizás para Yuuki. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del purasangre al preguntarse si incluso Yuuki había visto el lado vulnerable de Zero que él había podido conocer.

Y a aquello le había seguido una cena de lujo. Kaname había comido con mejor apetito al ver que Zero estaba disfrutando, a su silenciosa manera, más de lo que había esperado, sentado en la otra punta de la mesa.

¡Pero el beso...! El beso había puesto el perfecto broche final a aquella velada, había hecho que una noche especial se volviera mágica, al menos para él, y volvió a temblar al recordarlo. ¿Le habría parecido tan increíble a Zero como a él? Kaname nunca había creído que un beso pudiera ser así o afectarle tanto y no había querido que Zero dijera nada, sólo que lo abrazara, porque estaba emocionado hasta el vergonzoso punto de las lágrimas. Alguien le había besado sin esperar obtener algo a cambio, sólo porque era lo que los dos deseaban y porque los dos querían cumplir el deseo del otro, por muy de locos que pareciera la idea. Que Zero le hubiera besado con aquella hambrienta dulzura, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera hecho en su vida...

El silencioso abrazo que siguió a aquel beso fue perfecto, igual que las suaves notas del villancico que les había acompañado. Kaname no podía dejar de pensar en ello, a fin de cuentas, no besabas a tu rival en una màgica noche nevada y te olvidabas del tema al día siguiente. Aquel beso había perseguido los pensamientos de Kaname incluso durante el viaje a la mansión Ichijo, sus sueños, cada rígida cena y cada dolorosa velada a las que había asistido. El joven purasangre habría adelantado las agujas del reloj hasta el último día de las vacaciones para regresar a la Academia Cross, relajarse en las habitaciones familiares, ver los rostros que conocía y en los que confiaba...pero, sobretodo, para volver a ver a Zero Kiriyu. Una parte de él, sin embargo, recelaba de aquel momento, porque no sabría qué decirle al prefecto cuando sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. ¿Cómo debía actuar cuando volviera a mirar a la persona que le había abrazado con tanta fuerza aquella noche? ¿Qué debía decir a la persona que le había besado como si le fuera la vida en ello?

Incluso más importante, ¿cómo reaccionaría Zero si supiera que, contra todo pronóstico, Kaname deseaba volver a besarlo?

-o-

Las vacaciones de Navidad acabaron y se reanudaron las clases. La ligera nevada se había derretido hacía tiempo, pero el tiempo seguía siendo frío. Zero y Yuuki se colocaron en sus puestos habituales, de espaldas a las imponentes verjas de la Residencia Luna mientras contemplaban a las chicas de la Clase Diurna, más frenéticas que de costumbre y llenas de energía después de las vacaciones.

El corazón de Zero empezó a latir un poco más rápido, sabiendo que iba a ver a Kaname de un momento a otro. ¿El purasangre le ignoraría y actuaría tan distante como solía? ¿O le miraría como había hecho aquella noche, justo antes y después de besarse?

Era incapaz de decir cuál de las dos opciones prefería y se pasó la mano por la cara, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sólo era un maldito beso estúpido que había pasado por todo aquel vino y alegría navideña, eso era todo. Lo único bueno es que había tenido lugar al lado del lago y nadie más lo sabía. Con un poco de suerte, los nobles también se habrían olvidado del asunto del muérdago o, al menos, habrían recuperado el sentido común y se habrían dado cuenta de que no querían arriesgarse a ser castigados recordándole a su líder purasangre lo que sin duda había sido un momento embarazoso.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Yuuki, con las cejas juntas en un gesto de preocupación mientras miraba a su compañero, más tenso que de costumbre.

-¿Qué?- él la miró de reojo.

Yuuki sonrió, sabiendo que la última vez que Zero había visto al purasangre había sido en el salón de la Residencia Luna en Nochebuena, justo antes de que saliera corriendo.

-No pasa nada, seguro que todo el mundo ya se ha olvidado de aquel pequeño incidente.-lo tranquilizó.

Zero se la quedó mirando, sorprendido al oírla hablar justo sobre lo mismo en lo que había estado pensando.

-Gracias.- contestó, gruñón.

Yuuki asintió con mirada comprensiva y, en aquel momento, las verjas de la Residencia Luna se abrieron y el corazón de Zero empezó a latir a triple velocidad. Quería girarse para mirar a Kaname y estaba deseando... pero no se atrevía. Sabía sin necesidad de hacerlo que el purasangre se encontraba entre los nobles a su espalda, podía notar su presencia por encima de las demás, lo percibía como si fuera un brillo más radiante que los demás para sus sentidos de cazador.

Zero y Yuuki se giraron para afrontar a sus respectivos grupos de chicas delirantes. El prefecto mantuvo a su lado en su sitio sin esfuerzo, fulminándolas con la mirada, y oyó al grupo de estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna acercándose lentamente y pasando de largo. Los nobles sonrieron como siempre a las chicas de la Clase Diurna que se desgañitaban, con Aido deseando un Feliz Año Nuevo, pero Zero podía notar seis pares de ojos especuladores fijos en él, los de los seis nobles con los que había compartido la Nochebuena. Sin embargo, todos guardaron silencio, probablemente debido al respeto que profesaban a su querido líder purasangre.

Zero también podía notar la mirada de Kaname sobre él, pero rechazó levantar la vista con cabezonería. No... ¡no podía! Evitó deliberadamente sus ojos hasta que percibió que la mirada del purasangre se había desviado de él y sólo entonces se atrevió a espiar su perfil, sorprendido al ver que el purasangre no parecía en absoluto distante. De hecho, parecía... nostálgico y Zero se lo quedó mirando con expresión sorprendida.

El corazón de Kaname se encogió con una punzada cuando se había obligado a desviar la vista de Zero un par de segundos antes. Había estado mirando fijamente al prefecto desde que se habían abierto las verjas y ahora sabía que Zero había escogido ignorarle. Después de todo, debía sentirse bastante avergonzado de haber besado a su rival, ¿no? Pero Kaname había esperado recibir al menos una mirada de aquellos inusuales ojos violetas, incluso una de desagrado habría sido mejor que ser ignorado. El purasangre se tragó su desilusión mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a Yuuki y le deseaba Feliz Año antes de reunirse con los otros nobles, sin darse de cuenta de que Zero le estaba mirando en aquel momento.

-o-

El director llamó a Zero a su despacho la tarde siguiente, después del cambio de clases. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Kaname, que no había aparecido antes por las verjas de la Residencia Luna pero al acercarse al despacho del director tuvo su respuesta: Kaname estaba allí.

-Pasa.-sonó la voz alegre del director.

Zero entró en el despacho con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho pero sin que su expresión lo trasluciera y tuvo buen cuidado en no tropezar con la mirada de Kaname hasta que hubo cruzado la habitación para detenerse ante el escritorio, a un metro del purasangre. Notó sus ojos sobre ély al final se permitió responder a aquella mirada fija. Tenía la intención de que sólo fuera una mirada de pasada pero acabó siendo cualquier cosa menos breve cuando aquel beso apasionado acudió de nuevo a sus recuerdos. Las mejillas de Zero se acaloraron, pero se sorprendió al ver que las de Kaname también parecían tener algo de color.

Al cabo de un momento, se oyó una risita desde detrás del escritorio y los dos vampiros se giraron hacia el director, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba claro lo que el hombre tenía en mente, aunque no fuera exacto, y Zero frunció el ceño de inmediato. Kaname lo miró de reojo y suspiró para sus adentros.

-Ya estoy aquí, director.- dijo Zero, bastante innecesariamente.- ¿Por qué me ha llamado?-preguntó, ignorando a propósito al purasangre.

Cross se puso serio al instante.

-Gracias por venir, Zero-kun. ¿Por qué no te sientas?-preguntó, señalando las dos sillas situadas delante de su mesa.

Zero negó con la cabeza y, cuando el director enarcó una ceja hacia Kaname, éste hizo lo mismo. Cross se encogió de hombros y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando un sobre blanco que deslizó a través de la mesa hasta ellos.

-Casi se me había olvidado con los exámenes, la Navidad, las vacaciones y todo eso. Es el premio por haber ganado la Caza del Tesoro hace casi tres meses.- anunció en tono ceremonioso.

Kaname y Zero intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Después de aquel beso, el recuerdo de la competición se había descoloridoy casi se habían olvidado tanto del premio como de lo que suponía. Pero ahora que pensaban en ello... Zero bajó la vista pero Kaname siguió mirándole pensativamente.

-¡Bueno, cogedlo!- exclamó el director, mirando con expectación de uno a otro y preguntándose por qué ninguno se había abalanzado sobre el premio entre grititos de deleite.

Kaname recogió el sobre.

-Gracias, director.- murmuró mientras lo abría y extraía cuatro tickets, dos para el cine local y dos más, con hermosos relieves, para el lujoso restaurante francés de la ciudad.

Zero había mantenido la vista baja pero se miró de reojo las entradas que el purasangre sostenía con firmeza. ¡Aquello era prácticamente una cita con Kaname! El director Cross se aclaró la garganta.

-De hecho, los tíckets caducan en... uh, exactamente dentro de una semana.

Aquel comentario hizo que los dos lo miraran atónitos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono.

Cross tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero tendréis que usarlos como máximo este domingo o caducarán.- añadió.

Zero frunció el entrecejo y dirigió a Kaname una mirada indecisa. El purasangre enarcó una ceja, como si le preguntara su opinión antes de dar a conocer la suya. El prefecto dudó y volvió a mirar a Crosss, que sonrió ampliamente casi como lo había hecho, según la cada vez más paranoica mente de Zero, en Nochebuena cuando había esperado aquel beso bajo el muérdago. La mirada de Zero se volvió todavía más dudosa cuando miró involuntariamente a Kaname, que seguía con los ojos fijos en él. ¿A lo mejor estaba esperando que no fuera?

El corazón de Kaname se hundió al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Zero se estaban volviendo cada vez más tormentosos, totalmente diferentes de cómo habían sido aquella noche mágica.

-No voy a ir, Kuran. Llévate a quien quieras.- dijo Zero secamente, atrayendo las miradas del director y de Kaname.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el último, cogido por sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿por qué no, Zero?- gritó el director Cross, absolutamente atónito.

El prefecto bufó con enfado ante el interrogatorio.

-¡Es sólo una película y una cena!-replicó antes de dedicar a Kaname una mirada tozuda.- ¡Llévate a Yuuki, Kuran, lo disfrutará más que yo!

Era mentira y lo sabía. Por supuesto que Yuuki disfrutaría de una película y una cena, las dos en compañía de Kaname, pero Zero también, puede que más que ella.

-¿Pero por qué tú no, Kiriyu?- preguntó Kaname, todavía sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿por que no tú, Zero?-repitió el director, a punto de juntar las manos para suplicarle.

El calor empezó a reptar por la garganta de Zero hasta sus mejillas. ¿Podrían dejar de mirarle como si estuviera tomado una decisión de locos? Ya sabía que lo habia hecho.

-Porque no me interesa, ¿vale?- espetó, sin oír casi la inhalación del director porque la expresión de Kaname había vuelto a cambiar y ahora parecía herido.

_Mierda_. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a decir algo que era una completa mentira hiriendo los sentimientos del purasangre. Al parecer, era un maestro en eso. Claro que quería ir con él... ¿pero y si Kaname no? ¿Y si prefería llevarse a Yuuki en su lugar?

-¡Tienes que ir con Kaname-kun, Zero! ¡Y Yuuki no puede usar los bonos porque fuisteis tú y Kaname los que ganasteis la Caza del Tesoro!-explicó el director, al borde de las lágrimas.

Zero tragó saliva y bajó la vista al escritorio, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos sin saber qué decir. Vio a Kaname depositar suavemente el sobre sobre la mesa por el rabillo del ojo.

-La mitad de esto es tuyo, Kiriyu-kun.- dijo con calma.

El prefecto cogió el sobre con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ardiendo y sacó rápidamente una de las entradas de cine y otro bono para la cena.

-Vale.- replicó, cortante, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.- Cogeré mi parte, pero no tenemos por qué ir juntos, ¿a que no? ¡Así que dime cuándo piensas ir, Kuran, y me aseguraré de ir otro día!

Arriesgó una mirada a Kaname mientras hablaba. Quería decir que Kaname aún podía llevar a Yuuki si quería, después de todo, no es que el purasangre no se pudiera permitir comprar otra entrada de cine y pagar una cena, sobre todo si era para ella, ¿no? Pero el corazón casi le dejó de latir, si el purasangre había parecido dolido antes, ahora parecía echo polvo. Zero se lo quedó mirando, dudoso, sabiendo que había vuelto a decir la cosa equivocada de nuevo. Eso... eso no quería decir que el purasangre quería ir con él, ¿verdad? El director Cross exclamó de horror.

-¿Zero, qué estás diciendo?- protestó, dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a Kaname, que aún tenía la vista prendida en el joven.

El prefecto dio un respingo ante las palabras del director y desvió la mirada de Kaname, con un torbellino de confusión tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Se dio la vuelta con los bonos aferrados con fuerza en la mano y salió del despacho, dando un portazo.

Mientras volvía a zancadas a la Residencia Sol, no pudo evitar echarse él mismo la bronca. Quería ir con Kaname al cine y a cenar, al menos eso les daría la oportunidad de aligerar el ambiente después de aquel beso, pero lo había rechazado con su estúpida cabezonería, dando a entender que no estaba interesado en la compañía del purasangre cuando... cuando no era capaz de desear otra cosa. Qué idiota era. Ahora Kaname no tendría ningún motivo para no llevar a cualquier otra persona, probablemente a Yuuki, mientras él tendría que conformarse con su propia aburrida compañía.

¿Y si...? ¿Y si Kaname quería ir con él? Los pasos de Zero se volvieron más lentos mientras subía por la escalera principal de la Residencia Sol recordando aquella extraña mirada dolida en los ojos de Kaname como si, para variar, le hubiera hecho daño con sólo un puñado de palabras. Era casi imposible de creer, pero lo había vuelto a hacer.

Zero se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole arrítmicamente. ¿Y si...? ¿Y si Kaname quería ir con él? Se mordió el labio. Era un idiota. Ahora que había cogido sus dos bonos, ni siquiera tenía una razón para ir en busca del purasangre y era mucho predir que Kaname viniera a buscarlo a él. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? También tenía su orgullo.

Decidió allí mismo que, efectivamente, era un idiota y que había vuelto a tomar otra decisión estúpida que, probablemente, no sería la última. Exhaló con un suspiro y meneó la cabeza, cogió su toalla, unos pantalones del pijama y una sudadera del armario antes de encaminarse a las duchas del domitorio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Kaname antes de volverse loco.

En el despacho del director, Kaname mantuvo el rostro vacío de toda expresión mientras recogía el sobre de nuevo y rechazaba la preocupación de Cross, excusándose con el argumento de que tenía que volver a clase.

Mientras caminaba hacia las aulas, meditó sobre la reacción de Zero. Tendría que haber esperado que el prefecto actuara como lo había hecho, pero sus palabras aún le escocían. Si hubieran estado a solas, las cosas podrían haber acabado de manera diferente, pero el director estaba delante. No podía esperar que Zero estuviera de acuerdo en salir con él con el director destilando impaciencia por todos sus poros, ¿verdad que no?

Kaname frenó en seco. ¿Así que, si hubieran estado a solas a lo mejor el prefecto habría accedido a ir con él? La esperanza volvió a brillar en sus ojos, pero aún así vaciló. Ir en busca de Zero cuando el prefecto había dicho expresamente que no estaba interesado en salir con él era todo un golpe a su orgullo, pero Kaname recordó cómo le había mirado en Nochebuena justo antes de besarse y aquella imagen había quedado grabada en su corazón desde entonces.

Los ojos marrones se llenaron de determinación y Kaname asintió para sus adentros, decidido a que iría con Zero.

Con nadie más.

-o-

Zero volvió a su habitación después de la ducha, frotándose el pelo mojado con la toalla de manera ausente. Su mal humor anterior se había desvanecido y ahora se sentíamás bien melancólico. Era culpa suya, había estado dándole vueltas mientras se duchaba (olvidando por completo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo antes) y Kuran no había dado muestra alguna de que no quisiera salir con él. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, parecía que el purasangre esperaba que fueran juntos al cine y a cenar.

¿Pero por qué? Era ese "por qué" lo que confundía a Zero. ¿Por qué narices Kaname querría ir con el cuando podía ir con cualquier otra persona que escogiera, especialmente con Yuuki? ¡Ya le estaba bien empleado que ahora estuviera con aquella rabieta, comportándose como una de aquellas niñas tontas enamoradas con las que lidiaba todas las tardes! Frunció el ceño ominosamente mientras se acercaba a su habitación. El pasillo de la planta de los chicos estaba totalmente desierto, teniendo en cuenta que era la hora de la cena y que todo el mundo estaba en la cantina de la escuela.

Se detuvo justo ante la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte. Sus sentidos de cazador habían tintineado de repente y percibió la presencia de otro vampiro en su habitación, un purasangre, el que le resultaba más familiar.

-o-

Kaname tenía la impresión de que debía ser la hora de cenar, a juzgar por la ausencia de estudiantes de la Clase Diurna que normalmente estarían pululando por la Residencia Sol, pero se movió rápido y con cuidado de todas formas mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Zero. Recordaba haber oído mencionar al director una vez que Zero no compartía habitación con nadie y dónde estaba su cuarto. Kaname tenía buena memoria y aquello vino en su ayuda. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio, escabulléndose dentro y cerrando la puerta sin preocuparse por encender ninguna luz, gracias al resplandor de la luna filtrándose por la ventana. Había algo que lo estaba mirando, el peluche de Hello Kitty vestida de Papá Noel en la mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama de Zero. Justo al lado de su almohada, de hecho.

La mirada de Kaname se dulcificó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba sin hacer ruido para sentarse en la cama, a pesar de que había una silla junto al escritorio. Toda la habitación olía a Zero, pero su cama retenía especialmente su aroma y, mientras cruzaba las piernas, resistió el repentino impulso de recostarse en las sábanas, sabiendo que no podría volver a clase si lo hacía. Tampoco debería estar sentado encima porque el olor de Zero seguiría pegado a él durante un buen rato, pero no sería un pecado si lo hacía... sólo un ratito.

Sus agudos oídos captaron el sonido de unos pies enfundados en zapatillas acercándose a la habitación y una sombra apareció por debajo de la puerta, iluminada por la luz del pasillo. El corazón de Kaname dio un vuelco al saber que Zero había vuelto. La puerta se abrió y la mano de Zero se alargó de inmediato al interruptor de la luz en la pared, abriéndola, para luego contemplar al purasangre tranquilamente sentado en su cama.

-Estás aquí.- murmuró, incrédulo.

-Sí, Zero.- Kaname lo miró con solemnidad.

El corazón del prefecto se había disparado incluso antes de entrar en la habitación e intentó que se calmara mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kuran?- la pregunta sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía pero, al cabo de un momento, decidió que no había sido del todo inadecuado.

Los ojos de Kaname se pasearon por la figura de Zero en pantalones del pijama y una sudadera gris, notando el sonrojo en aquellas mejillas suaves y el pelo plateado húmedo y alborotado por la toalla. Le quedaba sorprendentemente bien. El purasangre respiró la fragancia del champú y el gel que usaba Zero, mezclándose con su propio olor, que Kaname encontraba tan placentero. Antes de que sus pensamientos puedieran llegar más lejos, se levantó con elegancia.

-Formamos equipo durante la Caza del Tesoro, Zero, así que tendríamos que disfrutar del premio juntos.

Los labios de éste se entreabieron y los ojos lilas llamearon con esperanza pero, al cabo de un momento, desvió la vista. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kaname, sus ojos volvían a ser distantes.

-¿No vas a invitar a Yuuki?- preguntó, y se forzó a añadir algo más.- Le encantaría ir, ya lo sabes.

Kaname negó con la cabeza lentamente pero con decisión.

-Lo sé, pero estos tíckets son para los ganadores de la prueba. No sería justo que fuera con nadie más.- replicó, para añadir al cabo de un momento.- Si es que quisiera ir con otra persona.

Zero pretendió no entender lo que el purasangre intentaba decir y negó tozudamente con la cabeza. A pesar de su resolución, a Kaname se le descompuso el rostro.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó suavidad, con un tono casi triste.- No creí que mi compañía te disgustara tanto.

Zero lo contempló horrorizado.

-¡No! Yo... yo sólo pensé que tú... que preferirías ir con otra persona, eso es todo.- replicó con incomodidad. _¿Por qué yo, Kaname?_

El purasangre meneó la cabeza.

-Si prefieres tu propia compañía a la mía, puedes coger todos los tíckets e ir dos veces, o llevarte a alguien. Si tengo que ir yo solo, prefiero no ir.

La soledad que parecía destilar el purasangre volvió a impactar al prefecto.

-Pero eso sería un desperdicio, Kaname.- protestó, sin darse cuenta de que había vuelto a llamarle por su nombre.

-Sí que lo sería, ¿verdad?- contestó con suavidad, asintiendo gravemente.

Zero tragó saliva. Así que Kaname quería salir con él, en contra de lo que había dado por sentado.

-¿Pero por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Por qué yo, cuando podrías ir con quien escogieras?

Kaname parecía tan confuso como él.

-Yo... no lo sé.-dijo.- A lo mejor... es porque me gusta tu compañía.- añadió con honestidad.

Zero cerró los ojos. Se moría por decir que sí, pero una oleada de miedo lo recorrió, dejándolo frío. El premio se parecía más a una cita cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¡Y con Kaname! ¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello? ¿A los dos? ¿Era por aquel beso? Zero negó rápidamente, casi asustado.

-Mira, Kaname, no creo que debamos hacerlo.

El purasangre perdió el habla. Parecía que el prefecto había entrado otra vez en modo negación. ¿Debía probar otro día? Kaname suspiró y se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de Zero e intentando ignorar al tenso joven, pero ee detuvo al lado de la puerta, reticente a marcharse. Un instante después, se giró y vio que el ex humano lo estaba mirando con los hombros hundidos, las manos apretadas en puños contra sus costados y supo que no podía dejarlo, no así.

-¿Zero, es por ese beso que nos dimos?- preguntó con voz suave.

El joven bajó la vista al momento, respirando con dificultad mientras su corazón latía nerviosamente y sus mejillas subían de color. Sabía que Kaname le estaba mirando pero no podía hacerle frente, no después de que hubiera mencionado aquel maldito beso. El silencio del prefecto era una respuesta en sí mismo, pero Kaname siguió esperando. Al final, Zero volvió a mirarle.

-Sí.- dijo con voz rasposa.- Me... dejó... confundido.

_Maldita sea_. Aquello era lo mismo que admitir que el beso le había afectado, aunque sabía que el purasangre se iba a reír de él. Efectivamente, se oyó una risa suave y Zero respingó antes de volver a bajar la vista. _Venga, ríete de mí, Kuran._

-¿Estabas confundido?- el tono incrédulo de Kaname hizo que Zero volviera a levantar la cabeza.- ¡Por amor de Dios, no he pensado en _nada más_ toda esta semana!

Los ojos de Zero se desorbitaron completamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro. Sabía que era imposible pero, viendo ahora a Kaname, sabía que era verdad. ¿Es que no le había pasado lo mismo a él desde el día de Navidad?- ¿Por qué, Kaname?- se obligó a preguntar. El le miró en silencio y Zero le presionó algo más.- ¿Es porque soy un tío?

Kaname negó y Zero tragó saliva.

-¿Es porque yo era la última persona a quien esperabas besar aquella noche?-preguntó con voz ronca, sin importarle que le temblara. Pero Kaname sólo volvió a negar y a Zero se le escapó un sonido que parecía un sollozo.- ¿Entonces por qué?- estalló antes de darse la vuelta, abrazándose como si le doliera algo.

Kaname hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, con los hombros igual de caídos. No podía explicarle nada más al prefecto porque ya sabía demasiadas cosas de él, cosas que nunca había querido que nadie conociera, pero quería que Zero supiera una más.

-Porque fue mi primer beso, ¿vale?

Zero se dio la vuelta, escrutando el rostro de Kaname con una mirada aturdida en los ojos violetas, buscando la verdad. ¿Había sido su primer beso? De todo lo que había esperado que pudiera decir el orgulloso purasangre, aquello no entraba en los cálculos. ¿A menos que Kaname quisiera decir que fue su primer beso con alguien del mismo sexo?

-¿Con... con un tío, quieres decir?- preguntó, con la confusión asomando a su voz.

Kaname negó al punto.

-Mi primer beso de verdad con cualquiera.-insistió y luego hizo una pausa. Algo que parecía una dolorosa culpabilidad cruzó por su rostro.- Bueno, mi primer beso que no ha sido... indeseado, más bien.-murmuró con descarnada sinceridad antes de desviar la vista, con los hombros aún más hundidos.

La confesión de Kaname golpeó a Zero, dejándolo más desconcertado que antes. El hecho de que el purasangre se hubiera visto obligado a besar a alguien atizó una rabia ardiente en el confundido corazón del prefecto, atemperado por el hecho de que, contra todo pronóstico, Kaname le había confesado algo muy, muy íntimo. El purasangre había sido completamente sincero con él, aunque Zero sabía que aquello le dolía.

Kaname siguió donde estaba, casi temblando mientras esperaba la burla y el desdén. Se sentía horriblemente vulnerable después de aquella confesión impulsiva que se merecía cualquier réplica cortante que le dirigiera el prefecto, después de saber algo más de su sucio pasado.

-Kaname...

La voz de Zero era suave y se arriesgó a mirarle con vacilación.

-También fue mi primer beso.- confesó al final.

Los ojos de Kaname se llenaron de un cálido alivio. Todo iba bien. Sorprendentemente, Zero no creía que estuviera desesperado o que fuera patético. Todo iba bien. Parecía que era incapaz de dejar de temblar de puro alivio, era la segunda vez que el prefecto había visto cómo era por dentro y no le había dado la espalda. Zero se acercó a Kaname, haciendo que el purasangre se quedara petrificado. Los ojos violetas ardieron con emoción mientras Zero caminaba hacia él y se paraba justo delante, cautivándole con aquella fiera mirada. El prefecto sólo llevaba zapatillas y, como el purasangre era algo más alto que él y calzaba zapatos, Zero tuvo que alzar la cabeza, pero lo hizo con agrado.

-Kaname.- repitió con voz rasposa.

Aquella voz provocó un profundo estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo del purasangre, que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener la humillante humedad ardiente que amenaza con derramarse con cada respiración entrecortada. Permaneció de pie en silencio, consciente de que el joven seguía detrás suyo pero sin atraverse a mirarle. _No. Por favor, no me mires cuando estoy así._

Zero contemplo su tensa espalda y tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquella era una faceta de Kaname que nadie veía nunca, ni siquiera Yuuki. Nadie excepto él y saber que Kaname confiaba en él lo bastante como para dejarle ver la solitaria persona que era en realidad lo conmovió hasta la médula. Eso, y que hubiera estado pensando en aquel beso todo el tiempo y que quisiera ir al cine y a cenar con él, aunque Zero no se había dado cuenta y lo había rechazado. ¿Qué habría pasado si Kaname no hubiera venido a verle? ¿Qué... qué habría pasado si hubiera sido tan orgulloso como él?

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Kaname y le apretó con fuerza. El purasangre exhaló un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en un largo suspiro tembloroso. Aquel roce significaba mucho para él, le decía que Zero quería reconfortarlo y aquel pensamiento le infundió ánimo. La mano se retiró un instante después y, aunque Kaname deseaba volver a sentir los brazos de Zero a su alrededor, sabía que no iba a ocurrir.

Después de todo, no era Navidad todos los días, ¿verdad?

Le costó un gran esfuerzo, pero consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente antes de girarse. La respiración se le cortó en la garganta al ver que los ojos de Zero volvían a ser de un suave color violeta y sus rasgos mostraban la misma expresión vulnerable. Kaname se aferró a ello y decidió arriesgarse.

-Zero.- susurró.- ¿Vendrás a ver la película y a cenar conmigo?- el prefecto no respondió al instante y el corazón de Kaname empezó a dar punzadas.- No tienes que pensar que representa nada. Solo vamos a salir, eso es todo. Lo... lo prometo.

El joven volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Kaname pensaba que era capaz de rehusar, justo cuando todos sus prejuicios y sus ideas se habían derrumbado?

-Bueno, los bonos caducan dentro de una semana, ya sabes.- murmuró algo tembloroso, repitiendo las palabras de Cross.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron de puro alivio.

-¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche?- sugirió rápidamente.

Aquello hizo que Zero se encogiera un tanto.

-¿Mañana?- repitió mientras fruncía el ceño.- ¡Pero si tienes clases!

Los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa, recuperando totalmente su autocontrol y con cualquier rastro de su anterior vulnerabilidad oculta tras la familiar apariencia de confianza.

-Informaré a los profesores de que tenía un compromiso previo.- afirmó tranquilamente. Zero siguió mirándolo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.- Un compromiso previo muy importante.

Aquella inesperada sonrisa traviesa hizo que los labios de Zero esbozaran otra similar como respuesta. Oh, qué demonios...

-Vale.- dijo impulsivamente mientras su corazón daba un salto cuando los ojos de Kaname se iluminaron con aquella simple palabra.- Sólo asegúrate de que Cross no se entera de nuestros planes.- añadió secamente para aligerar la atmósfera, haciendo que el corazón de Kaname adquiriera calidez ante el "nosotros".

-No, claro que no. No nos podemos arriesgar a que aparezca en el restaurante cámara en mano mientras cenamos, ¿a que no?- accedió con un guiño de conspiración.

Zero rió entre dientes, inexplicablemente feliz de golpe sin darse cuenta de que Kaname le estaba mirando, cautivado por su sonrisa. El purasangre se forzó a coger el picaporte y luego se detuvo.

-Necesitarás una americana para ir al restaurante.- le recordó. Zero parpadeó y luego miró hacia la chaqueta del uniforme, colgada de la puerta de su armario.- No, esa no. Te puedo traer una mía... es decir, si no te importa.- ofreció con deferencia, repasando mentalmente toda la selección de su armario en busca de la que conjuntara mejor con los colores de Zero.

Después de todo, los dos eran de la misma altura y tenían una constitución similar. Normalmente, Zero habría rechazado el ofrecimiento de inmediato, pero estaba de buen humor y sólo se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo.

-Sí, gracias.- titubeó.- Si no te importa.

-Si me importara, no te lo habría ofrecido, Zero.- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa cálida. _La gris. Y también una corbata a juego..._

Tenía que irse, pero se resistía a cruzar la puerta, reticente a marcharse con Zero comportándose de forma tan cercana, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Aún así, tenía la promesa de mañana... Asintió con decisión.

-Buenas noches, Zero. Te esperaré en las puertas principales mañana a las siete de la tarde. Trae tus tíckets.

-Sí, tú también.- asintió en respuesta.

Cruzaron sus miradas, ambos deseando poder hablar más sobre aquel beso pero sin que ninguno se atreviera a hacerlo y Kaname no pudo pensar en ninguna excusa más que lo retuviera allí. Abrió la puerta y se marchó, aguzando sus sentidos para asegurarse de que el pasillo seguía desierto.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró en silencio, Zero suspiró, aún sonriendo. La reunión en el despacho de Cross había acabado bastante mal, pero las cosas habian salido bien al final. Mejor aún, volvería a ver a Kaname al dia siguiente. Se giró y la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la Hello Kitty sentada al lado de su cama mirándolo casi con complicidad.

_Mierda_. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que poner aquel peluche al lado de su almohada? Zero se sonrojó, dándole vueltas muerto de vergüenza a qué debía estar pensando Kaname de él.


	9. Ven a ayudar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**9. Ven a ayudar conmigo**

Kaname apenas fue capaz de concentrarse en las lecciones de aquella noche cuando al final volvió a clase. En lo único en que era capaz de pensar era en la suave mirada de los ojos de Zero cuando el tozudo prefecto había accedido finalmente a salir con él la noche siguiente. Manteniendo su serena apariencia, inhaló lenta y profundamente para calmarse y aclarar su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando la siguiente tarde más que cualquiera otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

También recordaba que le había prometido a Zero que sólo iban a salir y nada más, porque sabía que hacer que pareciera algo más que eso sólo conseguiría enfadarlo o espantarlo. Las cejas de Kaname se juntaron delicadamente ante un pensamiento aleccionador. Sabía que Zero recelaba de la creciente cercanía entre ellos y sabía que él debería sentir lo mismo, después de todo, ¿no se había pasado los últimos diez años intentando que nadie se le acercara, excepto Yuuki? Tener a alguien cerca incrementa tu vulnerabilidad y tu dependencia de esa persona, pero que ese alguien sea tu rival aún lo hace todo mucho peor.

¿O no?

En aquel momento, sentado solo en el silencio de la clase con todos los demás, incluso Aido, atentos a las palabras del profesor de la Clase Nocturna, Kaname no estaba tan seguro. Sabía que tenía motivos para recelar de confiar demasiado en alguien, incluso en Takuma, con quien había crecido, mucho más en un chico a quien conocía menos. Pero Zero... bien, él ya sabía cosas del purasangre que incluso los nobles de su círculo más íntimo no conocían y, a pesar de eso, Kaname no conseguía que aquello le preocupara, aunque bien sabía que debería hacerlo.

No sabía por qué, pero confiaba en Zero. No tenía ni idea del motivo, pero lo hacía. Había algo en la innata honestidad del prefecto que conseguía llegar hasta Kaname, algo en su naturaleza atenta que atraía al solitario purasangre como nada más podía hacerlo. Y, cuando a aquello le añadía la forma en que le miraba Zero a veces, como si el prefecto se sintiera atraído hacia él contra su voluntad, cuando el purasangre incluía aquella... atracción que existía entre los dos y aquel beso mágico, enloquecedor...

Kaname parpadeó y se enderezó en su silla, intentando volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, pero pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho. Seguía deseando que ya fuera mañana por la tarde y, suspirando para sus adentros, supo que tampoco conseguiría dormir mucho la siguiente mañana.

-o-

El día siguiente transcurrió demasiado lento para Zero, que permaneció con un ojo fijo en el reloj y su atención muy lejos del profesor y de los libros. Paradójicamente, cuando las clases acabaron el tiempo se aceleró. Parecía que en un minuto estaba intentando acabar sus deberes tan rápido como podía y al siguiente era hora del cambio de clases. Fue incapaz de mirar a Yuuki a los ojos cuando los dos se dirigieron a las puertas de la Residencia Luna, donde ya esperaban las excitadas chicas de la Clase Diurna. Sabía que los tíckets de la Caza del Tesoro eran estrictamente para él y para Kaname, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por ir a la ciudad sin que ella lo supiera.

El prefecto se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez, a pesar de saber que Kaname no estaba esperando detrás de las verjas. Después de todo, le había dicho que se encontrarían más tarde en las puertas de la Academia Cross para su cit... eh, para salir. Zero tragó saliva, frotándose las palmas húmedas de sus manos en los pantalones del uniforme sin darse cuenta.

-¿Zero, estás bien?- preguntó Yuuki por sorpresa, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras contemplaba con curiosidad a su amigo, que parecía estar susceptible otra vez.

-Estoy bien.- asintió abruptamente, ignorando su mirada interrogadora.

Las finas cejas de Yuuki se juntaron y se mordió el interior del labio mientras se preguntaba qué tenía que decir ahora, pero las puertas se abrieron en aquel momento y se dio la vuelta hacia las chicas cuando éstas se abalanzaron hacia delante con gritos excitados.

Los ojos de Zero escrutaron brevemente el grupo de nobles que esperaba justo detrás de las puertas, desilusionado al no distinguir la alta y elegante figura de Kaname Kuran entre ellos, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no iba a estar allí. Yuuki también se había dado cuenta.

-Ichijo-sempai, ¿dónde está Kaname-sempai?- le preguntó al Ayudante del Líder de la Residencia cuando éste pasó a su lado.

-¡Buenas tardes, Yuuki-chan!- Takuma le dirigió una de sus alegres sonrisas.- Me temo que Kaname tenía una importante cita en la ciudad esta tarde y le será imposible acudir a clase. Ya se lo ha comunicado al director y me ha pedido que te dé sus recuerdos.

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias.- murmuró Yuuki, algo desencantada.

Zero la miró de reojo, con el corazón latiéndole erráticamente en el pecho mientras se preguntaba qué diría si supiera que él era el motivo de la "importante cita en la ciudad" de su purasangre favorito. Se giró rápidamente para fulminar con la mirada a un par de chicas que soltaban risitas mientras seguían a Aido, que hacía ver que no las veía.

-o-

Zero se retiró de la cara el pelo húmedo recién lavabo pasándose ambas manos mientras se dirigía a su armario y cogía la camisa lila que había llevado en Nochebuena... y que había planchado en secreto la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir. Después de todo, no tenía precisamente un ropero de camisas donde escoger e iban a ir al restaurante más prestigioso de la ciudad, ¿no?

Siguió buscando excusas mentalmente mientras se ponía una camiseta interior limpia y luego se abotonaba la camisa que sabía que conjuntaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos. Sabía que Kaname también había reparado en aquel detalle, a juzgar por la mirada -si es que se atrevía a pensar tal cosa- apreciativa que había visto en los cálidos ojos marrones del purasangre cuando había entrado en el salón la pasada Nochebuena. Volvió a sentir el rostro acalorado pero lo ignoró mientras acababa de vestirse y de peinarse el pelo nerviosamente con los dedos. Consultó su reloj de pulsera para ver que faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las siete, el momento perfecto para dirigirse a las puertas principales para su cit... er, salida.

Se metió los dos bonos en el bolsillo de la camisa e ignoró con decisión la mirada aún más conspiradora de Hello Kitty mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos del uniforme y abría la puerta de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Yuuki estaba en el umbral con un pequeño puño levantado, al parecer a punto de picar en su puerta. Dio un paso atrás y parpadeó cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, dándole un susto. Zero se la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta con cierto retraso de que había estado demasiado distraído incluso para notar su presencia.

-¡Yuuki!- se sobresaltó.

Los grandes ojos marrones de la muchacha recorrieron el cabello húmedo del prefecto, la camisa lila y los pantalones gris oscuro.

-¿Zero, vas a salir esta noche?-preguntó con sorpresa.- ¡No se lo habías dicho a nadie!

El prefecto elevó un hombro.

-Em, lo siento, me olvidé mencionarlo.- masculló.

Yuuki apretó los labios.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, sabías que el director pensaba cocinar esta noche.- le recordó.

-Se me olvidó.- repitió Zero, aunque no fuera cierto.

De hecho, estaba aterrorizado por que Cross comenzara a hacerle preguntas si le decía que iba a salir. Yuuki frunció el ceño. La perspectiva de cenar sola con su padre adoptivo no la atraía demasiado, especialmente cuando su amigo iba a ir a cenar fuera.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Y con quién?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Zero desvió los ojos de ella.

-Es sólo una cena en la ciudad.- murmuró.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Takuma resonaron en la mente de Yuuki. El rubio noble había dicho que Kaname también iba a estar en la ciudad aquella tarde.

-¿Zero, por casualidad no irás al mismo sitio que Kaname-sempai, no?-preguntó, meditando ausentemente si es que se celebraba algún encuentro de vampiros y cazadores con cena incluida.

El prefecto volvió a dudar y luego, enfrentándose con firmeza a la mirada inocente de Yuuki, negó con la cabeza antes de sacar los tíckets del bolsillo.

-Ganamos la Caza del Tesoro el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?-dijo en voz baja al ver a un par de chicos deambulando por el pasillo y mirando a Yuuki con curiosidad.

Después de todo, aquel era el dormitorio de los chicos. Se encogió cuando, predeciblemente, Yuuki dio un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Zero! ¡Casi me había olvidado de eso! ¡Tienes tanta suerte!

El joven la hizo callar apresuradamente antes de que acabaran atrayendo más miradas curiosas y Yuuki bajó la voz.

-¡Estoy tan celosa, Zero!-murmuró con una expresión que corroboraba aquellos celos.- ¡Imagínatelo, una película y una cena con Kaname-sempai!- suspiró.

Zero puso los ojos en blanco aunque el corazón se le salió del pecho al oír aquello.

-¡No es una cita, Yuuki!-siseó.- ¡Sólo estamos usando nuestro premio, eso es todo!

La menuda joven ignoró el tono de su voz y suspiró.

-Por eso vas tan arreglado y por eso Kaname-sempai no va a ir a clase hoy.-concluyó antes de forzar una sonrisa.- Espero que los dos os lo paséis bien, Zero.-añadió con suavidad, incapaz de ocultar la envidia.

El prefecto no pudo evitar sonreírle, algo conmovido.

-Seguro que Kuran habría preferido llevarte a ti, Yuuki. Yo también.- dijo con amabilidad y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que su rostro se iluminaba al instante. Su corazón emitió una dolorosa punzada contradictoria al mismo tiempo, pero lo ignoró.

La sonrisa de Yuuki se hizo más amplia.

-Gracias.- dijo con cariño.- Pasadlo bien y, por favor, no te pelees con él, ¿vale?

Zero guardó silencio. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente entre ellos y, especialmente, después de la inesperada confesión de Kaame en su habitación la noche anterior, no estaba seguro que pudiera volver a discutir con el purasangre otra vez.

-No siempre me estoy peleando con él, Yuuki.- le dijo en el tono más reprobatorio que pudo.

Yuuki asintió, aunque parecía estar pensando en algo más porque volvió a hablar al cabo de un momento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que fue bueno que Kaname-sempai y tú formarais equipo aquella vez.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué lo dices?- Zero la miró con curiosidad.

yuuki volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se mordía el labio.

-Bueno, Kaname-sempai parece estar muy solo, ¿sabes? A pesar de todos los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna a su alrededor. A lo mejor es porque es un purasangre, pero siempre mantienen las distancias con él, ya sabes, con todas esa reverencias y "Kaname-sama" y todo eso. Incluso Ichijo-sempai no está cerca de él, a pesar de que se conocen desde hace años.

Yuuki sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Zero. ¿Parecía que no siempre era tan obtusa?

-¿Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?-le preguntó con reproche.- Al menos, tú lo tratas como una persona normal y creo que lo necesita, a veces, para no sentirse... bueno, tan aislado todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Zero pareció calentarse con aquellas palabras. A veces, podía ser realmente perceptiva…

-Aunque tú sueles ser muy brusco con él, Zero, y no me parece que eso sea bonito.

El joven se debatió entre enrojecer o enfadarse. No había sido brusco con el purasangre recientemente, bueno, dejando a un lado aquella ocasión en el despacho del director cuando los había despechado a los dos. De hecho, habían habido varias ocasiones en las que había sido cualquier cosa menos brusco con Kaname, especialmente cuando los dos estaban a solas. Especialmente cuando se habían... besado.

-¿Zero? ¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho?

La voz de ella le sacó de sus pensamientos y parpadeó, pinchándola para disimular su confusión.

-Bueno, ¿y que hay de ti, Yuuki? ¡Siempre te pones tímida y colorada cuando estás cerca suyo y te pasas el rato llamándolo "Kaname-sempai"!

-¡Oh!- Yuuki pareció indignada, justo lo que Zero esperaba.- Es sólo porque lo respeto y, ¿qué estás insinuando exactamente?- frunció el ceño, se sonrojó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Zero se limitó a sonreírle y, al cabo de un momento, Yuuki se apaciguó y también sonrió, dándole otro puñetazo en broma.

-¡Oh, venga, vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa!

El joven miró el reloj son un sobresalto: eran las siete y cinco. ¡Mierda!

-Llego tarde.- masculló.

Yuuki rozó a Zero al pasar al lado suyo para cerrar la puerta de su habitación antes de empujarle levemente.

-Venga, pásatelo bien. No te preocupes, no le diré ni una palabra al director- prometió.

Zero la miró por encima del hombro, con la sensación de que lo decía más por Kaname que por él mismo, pero igualmente lo agradeció.

-Gracias, Yuuki.- respondió, sintiéndolo de veras.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y pronto dejó atrás la Residencia Sol. Hacía mucho frío, sobre todo porque no llevaba chaqueta, pero su ceño habitual había desaparecido e incluso parecía algo excitado.

-o-

Kaname esperó hasta que todos los nobles entraron en clase antes de salir de sus habitaciones en la Residencia Luna, con la chaqueta gris pulcramente doblada sobre un brazo. Su largo cabello oscuro también estaba recién lavado y vestía una camisa blanca y un traje marrón oscuro. Una corbata rojo vino y otra amarillo pálido estaban cuidadosamente dobladas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando llegó a las puertas principales, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la tarde. Tal como esperaba, Zero aún no había llegado y Kaname se acercó a la caseta del guarda, asintiendo en respuesta al educado saludo de los dos vigilantes. Un momento después, se sentó en el banco de madera, intentando controlar los nervios que amenazaban con apoderarse de él. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Zero, que sólo iban a salir, sabía que esto representaba mucho más, al menos para él. Nunca había salido con el prefecto. Bien, el concierto de piano no contaba porque habían asistido por separado y Takuma les había acompañado a la vuelta. La cena en el fast food tampoco contaba porque Yuuki había estado con ellos y el lugar había resultado ser ruidoso y demasiado iluminado. Y, aunque habían estado a solas en la habitación del hotel cuando él había resultado herido en el parque, aquello no se podía considerar salir juntos. Incluso si algunos momentos habían sido muy íntimos, en su opinión.

El purasangre era muy consciente de que aquella noche sería la primera vez que iría a un cine público y, probablemente, aquella era la razón por la que sentía algo fuera de juego, más o menos igual que cuando Yuuki le había arrastrado a aquel fast food. La inesperada amabilidad y diplomacia de Zero le habían sorprendido y también lo habían emocionado, pero su atención reticente y su vergüenza cuando le había visto lamerse los dedos habían sido... impagables.

Kaname consultó el reloj un momento después. Eran las siete en punto y ojeó esperanzado el camino que conducía a la escuela. Zero aún no había llegado, y eso que había tenido tiempo de sobras para arreglarse después del cambio de clases. Kaname había estado mirando desde la ventana de su habitación, sin poder apartar la vista de cierto cabello plateado, mientras el joven mantenía a las chicas de la Clase Diurna lejos de los nobles. El purasangre se preguntaba si Zero habría estado dándole tantas vueltas a su salida de aquella tarde o si el día había transcurrido igual que siempre para él. Kaname sonrió para sí, pensando que el prefecto probablemente no le había dedicado ni un pensamiento ni habría perdido el sueño, como le había pasado a él...

Unos minutos después, Kaname volvió a mirar la hora. Pasaban ocho minutos de las siete y Zero seguía sin dar señales de vida. Volvió a mirar el camino, intentando ignorar el creciente ahogo de su corazón. Zero llegaría pronto, había dicho que vendría y Kaname no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de él.

¿A lo mejor el director lo había interceptado de camino?

¿A lo mejor estaba ayudando otra vez a Yuuki con sus deberes?

¿A lo mejor estaba acabando los suyos?

¿O, a lo mejor, simplemente se había... olvidado?

Permaneció sentado dándole vueltas a qué haría o durante cuánto tiempo esperaría si Zero no aparecía. Nunca le habían dejado plantado pero, ¿y si había cambiado de opinión y no sabía cómo decírselo, después de ver lo desesperado que había estado él la noche anterior, incluso yendo a buscarle a su habitación? Era una idea preocupante pero, afortunadamente, en vano, porque una familiar cabeza de pelo plateado había empezado a aparecer a lo lejos, acercándose por la suave pendiente del terreno. Zero había llegado, al fin.

-o-

El prefecto se obligó a caminar más despacio ahora que ya llegaba a las puertas principales. Aquello era fácil de hacer, pero obligar a su excitado corazón a calmarse era harina de otro costal. Tuvo un sobresalto al no distinguir al purasangre al lado de las verjas pero, afortunadamente, sus sentidos de cazador le dijeron que Kaname estaba cerca. Un momento mas tarde, el purasangre se levantó del banco al lado de la caseta de guardia y Zero volvió a respirar. Ambos se quedaron mirando; los pasos de Zero se hicieron aún más lentos al acercarse a Kaname y los ojos de éste quedaron prendidos en la forma en que el viento frío jugueteaba con el cabello plateado del prefecto, así como en su mirada de disculpa.

-Kaname, perdona...

-Hola, Zero...

Empezaron a hablar a la vez y se callaron abruptamente, todavía mirándose, con Zero admirando la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Kaname y éste reparando en la ausencia de disgusto en el de aquel. Pero Zero no volvió a decir nada y, al cabo de un momento, Kaname se vio obligado a hablar con suavidad.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Aquello hizo que el prefecto lo contemplara con incertidumbre. ¿Acaso Kaname temía que no fuera a venir? ¿O simplemente estaba enfadado por haber tenido que esperarle?

-Perdona, ya sé que llego tarde.- masculló con incomodidad.

-No pasa nada, tenemos mesa reservada a las nueve y media de la noche.- contestó con una cálida sonrisa que Zero devolvió con algo de timidez. Kaname se acercó un poco más.- ¿Has tenido problemas para salir?- quiso saber.

Zero meneó la cabeza.

-No, es que me encontré con Yuuki cuando salía de mi habitación.- comentó, encontrando más fácil explicar aquello sin mirar a Kaname a los ojos.- Ella adivinó que iba a salir y, um, le expliqué lo de esto.- añadió mientras sacaba los tíckets del bolsillo de su camisa una vez más.

-Ah, ya veo.- murmuró el purasangre mientras cogía los bonos y los metía en su propio bolsillo.- ¿Entonces ella sabe… lo de nuestra salida?- se paró justo antes de añadir "lo nuestro", sabiendo que eso volvería a poner a su compañero a la defensiva.

-Sí.

Kaname lo contempló con una mirada especuladora.

-¿Y qué dijo?

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Que nos lo pasáramos bien, de hecho.- murmuró algo avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?- Kaname se lo quedó mirando con fijeza.

Zero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sorpresa.

-Sí, de verdad.- confirmó.- Y me pidió que no te tratara demasiado bruscamente.- se sintió obligado añadir, más que nada por las ganas de ver cuál sería la reacción de Kaname ante aquellas palabras.

El purasangre pareció pillado a contrapié en un primer momento y luego su expresión se volvió pensativa.

-A lo mejor lo hacías hace tiempo.- murmuró.- Pero no recientemente…

Zero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se había sonrojado otra vez. ¡Sólo pretendía que fuera una broma!

-Olvídalo, Kuran.- replicó secamente.- Mejor que vayamos tirando si no queremos llegar tarde.

Kaname asintió mientras aplastaba el impulso de pedirle a Zero que lo llamara por su nombre y le tendía la americana.

-Hace frío, será mejor que primero te pongas esto.

El aire era realmente frío y Zero alcanzó la chaqueta, agradecido, preguntándose cuándo había dejado de parecerle mal coger algo prestado de Kaname.

-Gracias.- murmuró mientras se envolvía en ella con alivio.

La americana, de buen corte, era de fina lana gris con un cálido forro interior, quizás algo más entallada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a llevar pero, en general, le quedaba bastante bien e incluso hacía conjunto con los pantalones gris oscuro y el tono violeta de la camisa. Los ojos oscuros de Kaname brillaron con aprobación.

-Te queda bien, Zero.- comentó.- Y la camisa también.

El prefecto enrojeció, preguntándose si quería decir que la americana complementaba su camisa o si su camisa le quedaba bien, aunque estaba seguro de que Kaname la había reconocido.

-Ya me he puesto antes esta camisa.- murmuró sin mirar al purasangre mientras se ajustaba el cuello de la americana.

-Lo sé.- añadió Kaname con una sonrisa. Zero lo miró con incertidumbre y siguió hablando con rapidez.- Me gusta, es exactamente del color de tus ojos.- ¡Mierda, no había pretendido decir eso, y menos con tanto sentimiento…!

Los ojos lilas se dilataron en respuesta y el ligero sonrojo de Zero se incrementó de manera acorde. Así que Kaname se había dado cuenta…

-Em, gracias.- inhaló inconscientemente el olor de Kaname en la americana. ¿Quizás se la había puesto antes para alguna velada?

Zero estaba realmente atractivo y Kaname sabía que la corbata de un amarillo pálido que guardaba en su bolsillo completaría el conjunto cuando fueran a cenar. Por ahora, prefirió no mencionar que había llevado la americana en su habitación después de clases justo hasta antes de irse a dormir, sólo porque sabía que el prefecto tenía que ponérsela. Zero acabó de ajustársela y lo miró interrogativamente.

-¿Qué, vamos?

Kaname asintió al punto.

-Sí.

-o-

Zero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo al principio, mientras atravesaban juntos las verjas de la escuela. Después de todo, llevaba la americana del purasangre, impregnada del aroma único de su propietario, y el mismo Kaname olía de maravilla, realmente. Se acercó cada vez más a él mientras recorrían el camino hasta que sus hombros casi se rozaron. Después de eso, Zero se aseguró de mantener las distancias. Después de todo lo que había protestado ante la perspectiva de salir con Kaname, sería horriblemente embarazoso, por decirlo suave, si el purasangre comentara lo cerca que estaba de él en aquel momento.

Kaname lo miró de reojo, intentando descifrar el tozudo ceño que mantenía unidas las cejas del prefecto. El silencio había sido cómodo al principio y recibió una grata e inesperada sorpresa al ver que Zero volvía a invadir su espacio personal, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, justo cuando pensaba que sus hombros iban a tocarse, se apartó de golpe. Kaname reprimió las ganas de acercarse más.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja mientras la ciudad aparecía a la vista.

-Sí.- Zero lo miró de reojo.

Kaname decidió seguir hablando.

-Es raro.- remarcó.- Probablemente, esta es la primera vez que camino por aquí contigo… a solas.- la última vez, Yuuki les había acompañado.

Los labios de Zero se curvaron ligeramente mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Sí, la última vez vino Yuuki, cuando le dio por el pollo frito para cenar.- dirigió a Kaname una mirada ladina.- Fue cuando comiste con los dedos por primera vez.

El purasangre enarcó una ceja sin perder un ápice de compostura.

-Y cuando me enseñaste la frase "Para chuparse los dedos".- replicó con una sonrisa de absoluta inocencia.

El prefecto le devolvió una mirada sobresaltada. Los ojos de Kaname le recordaban lo sensual que podía llegar a ser y, para su mortificación, sintió que enrojecía ante el recuerdo. El purasangre reprimió una risita al darse cuenta de ello y el prefecto, percibiendo su escrutinio, hundió los hombros como respuesta.

-Corta ese rollo, Kuran.- gruñó.

Kaname abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y la volvió a cerrar. Subrepticiamente, se acercó un poco más a su compañero hasta que sus hombros se rozaron, ignorando la mirada de sospecha de Zero mientras caminaban hacia el cine. Había cuatro películas en la cartelera de aquella semana, pero las sesiones que empezaban más pronto para dos de ellas eran a las 19.30 horas y, para las otras dos, a las 20 horas.

-Vamos a la de las 19.30 horas, que luego tenemos cena. ¿Te va bien?-preguntó Zero y Kaname asintió.

De las dos películas, una era de acción y espionaje y la otra un drama romántico, por lo que Zero apuntó a la primera y enarcó una ceja a Kaname, que asintió. Ver un dramón los dos juntos sería… raro. Había bastante gente haciendo cola para comprar las entradas a pesar de ser laborable y todos contemplaron con curiosidad los trajes de ambos. Zero encargó a Kaname canjear los bonos por entradas mientras él iba a comprar palomitas. Normalmente no comía durante las películas, a pesar de que a Yuuki le encantaban las de mantequilla, porque eran demasiado dulces para su gusto, pero pensó que probablemente era la primera vez que el purasangre iba a un cine y, bueno, aquello debería incluir el clásico piscolabis de peli. También recordó comprar una pequeña botella de agua para Kaname además de una Coca-Cola para él.

Habían llegado a la hora perfecta, eran las 19.20 y se dirigieron al acomodador, que cortó los resguardos de las entradas antes de devolvérselas y señalarles una de las salas detrás de él. Zero se dirigió a una de las de la derecha con Kaname siguiéndole a un paso detrás. Las luces de las paredes aún estaban encendidas y la pantalla en blanco, pero unas cuantas butacas ya estaban ocupadas.

-Oh, ¿qué asientos cogiste?- preguntó mientras consultaba el resguardo.- Última fila… espera, ¿las de al lado de la pared?- dejó de caminar mientras se giraba para mirar a su compañero, confundido.- ¿Por qué has cogido los asientos de la pared? Normalmente son para… -se interrumpió en seco antes de que se le escapara la palabra "parejas".

Los bloques izquierdo y derecho de butacas tenían dos asientos por fila, mientras que en el bloque central había 12 por cada hilera y Kaname las había escogido en el lado izquierdo. Para ser exactos, las dos butacas estaban en la última fila. Zero prefería sentarse en el centro, donde se veía mejor la pantalla, mientras que los asientos de los lados eran los que solían escoger las parejas porque les daban más intimidad y el brazo del medio se podía levantar para estar todavía más juntos.

Kaname se encogió de hombros como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza nada de eso. Encontró las butacas y se sentó en la más cercana a la pared sin hacer ningún comentario, por lo que Zero dedujo que había escogido los asientos debido a su impulso innato de poner distancia con los otros espectadores y decidió que no podía criticarle por ello. El hecho de que se hubiera sentado en el asiento justo al lado de la pared acolchada también reforzaba aquel razonamiento. Después de venir del exterior, el cine no parecía frío, así que se sacaron las americanas y las colgaron en los respaldos de sus butacas. Kaname asintió en dirección a la bolsa de papel que sostenía Zero.

-¿Qué nos has comprado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Zero abrió el cartón y se lo tendió a Kaname.

-Son palomitas saladas y dulces.- explicó.

Contempló con una sonrisa mientras Kaname buscaba discretamente una cuchara o un tenedor, no encontraba ninguno y luego cogía una con los dedos, oliéndola y asintiendo antes de metérsela en la boca. Cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Zero no pudo evitar una risita y la mirada de Kaname voló hacia él.

-¡Están buenas!-dijo y le devolvió el envase a Zero, que meneó la cabeza.

-Son demasiado dulces para mí, aunque a Yuuki le encantan, sobre todo las de sabor a caramelo.

Se interrumpió abruptamente y Kaname se quedó helado también. Por un momento se hizo un silencio incómodo cuando aquellas palabras les recordaron por qué no deberían estar pasándoselo bien.

Pero, ¿estaba tan mal si lo hacían?

Zero devolvió la mirada a Kaname con incertidumbre y se encontró con el purasangre mirándolo con la misma expresión.

-Lo siento.- murmuró el prefecto. Realmente sentía haber mencionado a Yuuki y haber fastidiado el momento, pero la respuesta de Kaname los sorprendió a ambos.

-No lo hagas.- dijo con suavidad.- Pero los tíckets son nuestros y deberíamos disfrutar de esta tarde.

_Y también de nuestra compañía…_

El prefecto volvió a bajar la mirada y el corazón de Kaname emitió una suave punzada familiar.

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- preguntó en tono aún más suave.

Zero volvió a mirarlo y el corazón del purasangre pareció detenerse un momento como solía hacer cada vez que el prefecto bajaba la guardia. Éste tragó saliva al ver la inconfundible sinceridad en los ojos oscuros.

-Sí.- murmuró algo vacilante.

-Bien.- Kaname sonrió.

Zero sintió que volvía a sonrojarse y se dispuso a mantenerse ocupado, sacando la lata de Coca-Cola y poniéndola en el reposavasos de su lado derecho antes de entregar a Kaname el botellín de agua. El purasangre volvió a sonreír.

-Te acordaste.

-Por ahora.- masculló el prefecto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Como siempre, el purasangre no pareció ofenderse en absoluto ante el comentario y puso la botella en el reposavasos del lado izquierdo de su butaca antes de coger más palomitas. La mitad de las luces de la sala se apagaron y la pantalla cobró vida con el trailer de los próximos estrenos. Los dos se encogieron cuando el estallido de sonido golpeó sus agudos oídos y Zero se levantó rápidamente para sacar una pequeña cajita del bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-Casi me olvidaba de esto.- comentó mientras la abría.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Kaname con curiosidad mientras contemplaba la caja.

-Tapones para los oídos.- replicó, mostrándole dos pequeñas piezas redondas de plástico transparente que se puso rápidamente en las orejas.- No bloquearan completamente el sonido, pero ahora que tus oídos sean menos sensibles y que no te acaben pitando al final de la película.- él ya los había usado antes y recordó hablar en voz baja.

-¿De verdad?

Kaname parecía interesado mientras se inclinaba sobre Zero y un mechón de sus largos cabellos osciló hacia delante, llevando el aroma de su champú hasta el olfato del prefecto. Inhaló… y el purasangre alzó la mirada.

-Eh, tengo un par para ti, también.- volvió a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando otra cajita que tendió a Kaname.- Están nuevos.

-Gracias.

Kaname no pudo evitar conmoverse por que Zero le hubiera comprado unos, teniendo en cuenta que, siendo un purasangre, su oído era todavía más sensible y ya estaba intentando ignorar el ruido de los disparos que resonaban en toda la sala procedente del trailer que se exhibía. Sacó rápidamente los pequeños tapones transparentes y se los puso en la mano, pero dudó antes de ponérselos y Zero enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? Son nuevos, no los he usado.

-Ya lo sé.- replicó Kaname. _Tampoco me importaría si lo hubieras hecho…_Pero seguía dudando.- Estos tapones reducirán la sensibilidad de nuestros oídos, ¿no?

-Esa es la idea, para que no acabemos con los tímpanos perforados.- dijo Zero secamente. El purasangre no añadió nada más y, finalmente, el prefecto cayó en lo que le pasaba por la mente.- No te preocupes, yo vigilaré que no te pase nada.- dijo. _Ostras, ¿es que los purasangres estaban siempre neuróticos?_

Zero tuvo un déjà-vu ante sus propias palabras y se dio cuenta de que ya las había pronunciado, y también dirigidas a Kaname, pero entonces no estaban en un cine medio a oscuras sino en la habitación de un hotel. La mirada sorprendida del purasangre acabó de confirmarlo y Zero se quedó helado.

-Sé que lo harás.- dijo con suavidad.

El prefecto miró alrededor, incómodo, dejando que el purasangre lidiara con los tapones. Los sonidos de los altavoces y las conversaciones en voz baja de los demás espectadores sonaban amortiguadas, pero seguía pudiendo escuchar claramente los diálogos de los trailers. Reparó en que nadie ocupaba las butacas del bloque central a su derecha pero en la fila de delante había cuatro adultos. Cuando los trailers acabaron y todas las luces se apagaron, se recostó contra el respaldo de su butaca, apoyando automáticamente el brazo izquierdo en el reposabrazos que había entre su asiento y el de Kaname. El brazo del purasangre se movió hacia el mismo sitio y sus codos chocaron.

-Perdona.- murmuró Zero mientras retiraba el brazo rápidamente.

-Por favor, apóyate tú.- susurró Kanane mientras también retiraba el brazo. Pero Zero negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.- masculló.

El reposabrazos de madera pulida era lo bastante ancho como para que cupieran los brazos de los dos, pero eso sería demasiado íntimo, ¿a que sí? A Zero le recordaría demasiado aquel momento cuando se había atrevido a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Kaname… y había acabado durmiéndose. Kaname suspiró en silencio y volvió a apoyar el brazo en la madera, asegurándose de ocupar sólo la mitad del espacio disponible. De hecho, preferiría que las butacas no tuvieran reposabrazos, así a lo mejor Zero, si tenía sueño, descansaría la cabeza en su hombro, como lo había hecho durante el concierto de piano. Pero ahora no lo haría porque no había ninguna razón, ¿verdad que no?

La película empezó unos segundos después y Kaname se encontró mirando a la pantalla sin ver realmente los nombres de los actores. Era mucho más consciente del chico sentado a su lado derecho, preguntándose si Zero estaba realmente tan absorto en la película como parecía. Se sirvió silenciosamente otra palomita de mantequilla, lamiendo los granos de sal de sus dedos con aire ausente.

Diez minutos después de que comenzara la película, una joven familia con tres niños pequeños entró a toda prisa en la sala y ocuparon los asientos vacíos en la fila de atrás, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde se sentaba Zero. Se produjo un minuto de alboroto mientras los padres acomodaban a los niños más mayores en sus butacas y luego la madre se sentó con el más pequeño en el regazo. Justo cuando los padres acababan de sentarse, el niño mayor, sentado en la punta de la fila más cercana a Zero, empezó a quejarse.

-¡Mami, no veo la pantalla!

La madre lo mandó callar al instante y Zero miró instintivamente hacia su derecha. El niño parecía tener unos ocho años y no era extraño que no viera nada, porque estaba sentado justo detrás de un hombre que parecía bastante alto incluso estando sentado. La sala no era demasiado grande y la diferencia de altura entre cada fila no era suficiente para asegurar que todo el mundo pudiera ver la pantalla sin problemas sin importar dónde estuvieran sentados o lo altos que fueran.

-¡Pero es que no veo nada!-se quejó aquella voz infantil de nuevo.

-¡Yo tampoco veo!-secundó su hermana pequeña, sentada a su lado, y una par de personas empezaron a reírse disimuladamente. Zero sabía que Kaname también estaba mirando hacia la familia.

-Calla, cariño, estás molestando al resto de la gente.- advirtió la madre, sentada a la derecha de su hija.

Algo se agitó en los recuerdos de Zero ante aquellas palabras. Sus padres les habían llevado a Ichiru y a él al cine cuando eran muy pequeños y recordaba a su gemelo quejándose de que la persona que tenía sentada delante le tapaba la pantalla. Zero había podido ver bien porque la butaca de delante estaba vacía y se ofreció a cambiarle el sitio a Ichiru. Había acabado perdiéndose la mitad de las escenas y con tortícolis, cortesía de haber tenido que estar estirando el cuello, pero Ichiru se había calmado y, diez minutos después, se había dormido.

Las fastidiosas quejas de los dos críos sacaron a Zero de su ensueño y se dio cuenta de que la voz de la madre comenzaba a volverse severa a medida que la gente que tenían alrededor empezaba a molestarse. La niña empezó a sonar llorosa, insistiendo en que quería cambiarse a un asiento mejor y la madre miró arriba, encontrándose con la silenciosa mirada de comprensión de Zero.

-Lo siento, pero hemos estado fuera toda la tarde y no han hecho siesta.- sonrió con aire de disculpa.- Me temo que están un poquito gruñones…

-¡Yo no soy gruñona!- declaró su hija al instante y el hermano mayor se mostró de acuerdo.

La madre suspiró y algo impulsó a Zero a hablar.

-De hecho, ¿por qué no les deja que se sienten con nosotros?-ofreció de repente, al tiempo que se palmeaba el muslo derecho en un gesto de invitación.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquel ofrecimiento, porque se encontraba la mar de cómodo como estaba, y Kaname también. Podría haber sido el recuerdo de Ichiru y él con sus padres o el humor tranquilo que le invadía en aquel momento, pero aún así… Zero notó que Kaname lo miraba pero lo ignoró mientras sonreía al niño que estaba sentado justo al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué dices, quieres sentarte encima mío? ¡Podrías verlo todo bien!

-¡Sí, señor!- contestó de inmediato.

Zero alzó la mirada para asentir hacia la madre.

-Está bien, no me importa.

Su mirada tensa desapareció mientras sonreía a Zero con cautela.

-Bien, si estás seguro.- murmuró con una ojeada rápida a la gente que les seguía mirando. Estaba claro que hubiera preferido no aceptar su oferta, pero si aquello ayudaba a que los niños se calmaran… -Vale, pero pórtate bien.- le dijo a su hijo, que no perdió el tiempo en levantarse del asiento y cruzar el espacio alfombrado.

Zero lo levantó hasta su regazo, ignorando la mirada de franca curiosidad de Kaname.

-¡Eh, yo también me quiero sentar allí!- insistió la hermana del niño, saltando de golpe de su asiento y cruzando el pasillo, ignorando el "¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" de su madre.

El prefecto al final se giró hacia Kaname y vio la mirada de resignación en los ojos marrones antes de que el purasangre suspirara.

-Está bien, ven.- dijo antes de levantar al niño del regazo de Zero y sentarlo sobre sus propias rodillas.- Tu hermana se puede sentar con él, ¿vale?- le dijo, señalando hacia el espacio vacante.

-Oh, vale, de acuerdo.- concedió el niño en un tono magnánimo que les hizo sonreír a pesar de todo.

Los jóvenes padres se movieron para sentarse en las butacas que habían dejado vacías los niños.

-Portaos bien los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- les susurró la madre antes de sonreír a Kaname y a Zero.- Muchas gracias, os agradecemos vuestra ayuda.- añadió mientras su marido asentía.- No os preocupéis, seguro que se dormirán enseguida.

La niña se apresuró a desmentir que "seguro que no" y el público del cine volvió a quedarse tranquilo con los dos niños viendo la pantalla sin problemas gracias a su posición elevada. La madre tenía razón. La niña se apoyó contra el pecho de Zero y, unos minutos después, se giró para apoyar la mejilla izquierda en su camisa, con los ojos cerrándosele perezosamente. Su hermano aguantó despierto un poco más, pero empezó a frotarse los ojos también.

Kaname no protestó cuando el niño cambió de posición, estirándose sobre sus muslos y apoyando la cabeza con un suspiro satisfecho en el antebrazo izquierdo del purasangre, que descansaba en el reposabrazos. Zero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al niño durmiendo y, un par de minutos después, miró hacia Kaname.

-Asegúrate de que no se da con la cabeza en la pared.- comentó en voz baja, al fijarse lo cerca que estaba el niño de la pared.- Espera, gíralo para que se apoye en tu hombro derecho.

Kaname cambió de posición al niño dormido y Zero subió el reposabrazos que había entre los dos, alineándolo con los respaldos de sus asientos.

-Así estaréis más cómodos los dos.

El purasangre había visto a una pareja un par de filas más adelante hacer lo mismo y pensó que Zero habría podido hacerlo antes. Se acercó silenciosamente al prefecto para que el niño pudiera estirar las piernas sobre su muslo izquierdo, hacia la pared.

-Apóyate en mí, estarás mejor.- murmuró Zero y Kaname accedió sin vacilar, moviéndose más cerca hasta descansar la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero.

El prefecto cerró los ojos un momento. No era así como había esperado ver una peli con Kaname, pero la niña estaba apoyada confiadamente sobre su pecho y la cabeza del purasangre descansaba cómoda sobre su hombro y supo que no se había sentido más satisfecho en la vida.

Kaname siguió con la vista prendida en la pantalla en silencio sin prestar atención a una sola palabra del diálogo. El niño en su regazo respiraba igual que lo había hecho Yuuki cuando era más pequeña y se había dormido en el sofá a su lado mientras veían la tele. El hombro de Zero era fuerte aunque sorprendentemente cómodo, igual que la suave camisa lila que llevaba. Pero había algo aún más valioso, y era que Kaname podía bajar la guardia, podía hacer ver durante un rato que no era un purasangre reverenciado que tenía que mantener las apariencias para que todo el mundo lo viera perfecto y al mando todo el tiempo. Al niño que dormía en sus piernas no le podía importar menos lo que era mientras estuviera cómodo pero, aún más importante, Zero estaba con él. Zero, que había visto la persona imperfecta que era en realidad y a quien no parecía importarle para nada. El purasangre suspiró de puro contento, con el corazón demasiado henchido incluso para expresarlo con palabras, y frotó lentamente la mejilla contra la manga de la camisa de Zero. Un rato después, se dio cuenta de que el prefecto le estaba mirando y giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Zero en voz baja.

Con la luz pulsátil que provenía de la pantalla, Kaname sólo podía distinguir que parecía avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por meterte en este lío.- Zero se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

_Oh, ¿así que ahora tocan las disculpas?_ Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Muy amable por preguntar al final!- bromeó. Espero hasta que Zero abrió la boca con indignación para continuar.- Ya sé que no me creerás, pero la verdad es que no me importa.

El prefecto pareció sorprendido cuando frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con escepticismo.

El orgulloso y regio purasangre estaba sentado en un cine a oscuras con una película de acción a todo volumen y un niño al que no conocía dormido en su regazo y arrugándole la camisa perfectamente planchada y… ¿y no le importaba? ¿En absoluto?

Kaname vio la duda asomando a los ojos de Zero y volvió a sonreír mientras los ojos del prefecto se movieron hacia el niño.

-No, aunque se está babeando en mi camisa.

Los labios de Zero se curvaron un poco a pesar de que aún parecía algo culpable.

-Bueno, su hermana se está babeando en la mía.- añadió con resignación.

Kaname rió con suavidad.

-Pero mientras a mi acompañante para cenar no le importe una mancha de baba en camisa, me da igual.

El corazón de Zero pareció calentarse con la voz y las palabras del purasangre.

-A mí también.

Intercambiaron sonrisas vacilantes y se hizo un minuto de cómodo aunque tímido silencio antes de que Kaname volviera a hablar.

-De hecho, no es la primera vez que alguien babea en mis ropas en público. Pero me gusta ser capaz de cuidar de alguien así, igual que me gustó entonces.

Zero lo contempló con una ceja enarcada y su buen humor se evaporó un tanto.

-¿Oh?- preguntó, asumiendo que el purasangre hablaba de alguna vez que habría sostenido a Yuuki en su regazo cuando era más pequeña. ¿A lo mejor se había quedado dormida alguna vez que habían salido los dos?

Como si pudiera leer la mente del prefecto, Kaname meneó a cabeza.

-No fue Yuuki, si es lo que crees.

Aquello sólo consiguió que la mirada de Zero se volviera más acerada.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces quién fue?-preguntó antes de poder reprimirse y se mordió el labio, mortificado, al darse cuenta de que había sonado bastante celoso. Celoso, de todo lo que podía llegar a sentir. ¿Por qué no distantemente divertido? ¿Por qué no eso, eh?

Kaname volvió a soltar una risilla, con expresión completamente despreocupada.

-Alguien inesperado que fue lo bastante amable como para sentarse conmigo para mantener a distancia cierta atención no deseada. De hecho, acabó durmiéndose en mi brazo a pesar de estar en un concierto de piano. También… babeó un poco.

La mirada directa y significativa en los ojos de Kaname acabó con cualquier duda que Zero pudiera albergar cuando se dio cuenta que el purasangre estaba hablando de él y se conmovió al recordar que había dicho que le había gustado. ¿Así que por eso no le había despertado cuando había acabado el concierto? ¡Oh, Señor! El rostro de Zero enrojeció de vergüenza cuando entendió el resto de las palabras de Kaname. ¡También había hecho polvo su americana y el purasangre no había dicho nada!

-Em, siento lo de tu chaqueta.- murmuró. _¡Mierda, qué debía haber pensado Kaname…!_

Aquel negó con la cabeza al punto, con una mirada solemne.

-No lo sientas, Zero, por favor. No me importó.- le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de desviarla hacia la pantalla.

Unos segundos después, el muchacho hizo lo mismo, con más preguntas que antes zumbando en su cabeza. Cuanto más conocía a Kaname, más se daba cuenta de que no era el típico purasangre arrogante, por lo que podía deducir basándose en su estatus y en sus privilegios… ¿Entonces qué era, exactamente?

-o-

Cuando la película se acabó y se encendieron las luces de las paredes, los dos tenían sólo una vaga idea de cuál habían sigo el argumento general y el final. Ambos habían estado ocupados con el peso y la calmada respiración de los niños en sus regazos y, más importante, con la presencia y la deliciosa proximidad del otro. A pesar de no conocer de nada a los niños que estaban abrazando, la experiencia les había hecho sentir como…como si fueran una familia… casi… pero ninguno había osado decir ni una palabra sobre ello, temiendo que el otro no lo entendiera y malinterpretara un comentario inocente sobre lo cómodos que habían estado.

Las letras de los créditos empezaron a bajar y la gente se levantó de sus asientos encaminándose a la parte delantera de la sala para salir por las puertas a ambos lados de la pantalla. Zero miró hacia la joven madre a su derecha. Tanto ella como su marido parecían esperar que ambos estuvieran ansiosos por devolver los niños a sus padres, pero el crío más pequeño en el regazo de la madre estaba profundamente dormido y todavía había mucha gente saliendo de la sala. Además, a los pies del padre había un carrito plegado que también tendrían que llevarse…

-Esperemos un poco a que salga todo el mundo.- sugirió Kaname.- Después de todo, aún están dormidos.

La madre asintió y sonrió aliviada. Después de unos tres minutos, la sala quedó prácticamente vacía y un par de acomodadores entraron para asegurarse que no quedaba nadie. Kaname y Zero se levantaron de las butacas, sosteniendo con cuidado a los niños dormidos. Kaname había cogido las americanas de ambos y las llevaba plegadas sobre un brazo.

-Iremos por delante.- murmuró Zero a los padres, que sonrieron de nuevo.

El prefecto encabezó la marcha por las escaleras alfombradas, con Kaname siguiendo sus pasos. El purasangre no necesitaba ver por dónde iba y pisaba con su acostumbrada seguridad, por lo que concentró su atención en Zero, admirando inconscientemente el suave cabello plateado, los anchos hombros bajo aquella camisa tan suave que llevaba, la cintura estrecha, las caderas delgadas…

-Muchas gracias a los dos por vuestra ayuda.- la madre les dedicó una sonrisa brillante mientras acababa de acostar al niño más pequeño en el carrito y se enderezaba.

Todos se habían reunido en una esquina de la entrada principal del cine y los dos niños mayores se habían despertado mientras salían, cogiéndose rápidamente de las manos de su padre, algo desorientados.

-Sí, gracias a los dos. ¡Nos habéis ayudado a conservar nuestra la cordura y la de todo el mundo!-añadió el padre mientras les encajaba cordialmente las manos, claramente sin tener ni idea de quienes eran Kaname y Zero.

-¡Oh, cielos, lo siento mucho!- exclamó la madre de repente al ver las manchas húmedas, idénticas, en la parte delantera de sus camisas. Extrajo rápidamente una toalla de mano de su bolsa y empezó a frotar la mancha de la camisa de Kaname.- ¡Es tan embarazoso, y los dos vais tan arreglados!-se disculpó entre risas.

Kaname sonrió con cortesía a pesar de que la toalla apestaba a leche de biberón vomitada.

-No pasa nada, se secará enseguida.- la tranquilizó.

-¡Pero eso es seda!- protestó la madre, aún intentando quitar la mancha y, cuando Kaname dio un paso atrás, se volvió rápidamente hacia Zero y empezó a frotar la mancha que su hija había dejado en su camisa.

Zero frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa que le dedicó Kaname por encima de la cabeza agachada de la madre.

-¿A dónde vais los dos esta noche?- preguntó el padre, intentando ignorar que los gestos de su mujer sólo estaban incrementando la incomodidad de Zero y la consiguiente diversión de Kaname. El hombre gesticuló casualmente hacia las americanas dobladas sobre el brazo del purasangre.

-A cenar a Le Prestige.- contestó Kaname distraídamente, con la atención puesta en las mejillas sonrosadas de Zero mientras el prefecto trataba de empujar suavemente a la perseverante madre, que seguía frotando su camisa.

Zero levantó la vista al punto, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño al inocente purasangre.

-Tenemos una reserva para cenar.- aclaró, intentando que sonara como si fueran a reunirse con algunos socios para una cena de trabajo, en vez de una ocasión social ellos dos solos.

Kaname se limitó a sonreírle sin arrepentimiento y Zero bajó la cabeza dando otro paso fuera del alcance de la madre.

-Por favor, ya vale. No pasa nada.

El niño pequeño empezó a alborotar en el carrito, cansado de la falta de atención, y eso, afortunadamente, distrajo a la madre. Ambos escaparon rápidamente después de otra ronda de agradecimientos de los padres.

-o-

Los dos se quitaron los tapones de los oídos y los guardaron en los bolsillos mientras salían del cine y se encaminaban hacia el elegante restaurante francés en la otra punta de la ciudad. A Kaname le llevó un momento ajustarse al volumen de los sonidos después de haberlos notado amortiguados durante casi dos horas, pero Zero parecía acostumbrado a cambio.

-Fiu, pensé que nunca nos la íbamos a sacar de encima… -comentó el prefecto mientras exhalaba ruidosamente.

Kaname reprimió una sonrisa.

-Tú te ofreciste.- dijo sin reproche y sonrió cuando Zero le dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

-Ya lo sé.- fue todo lo que dijo, pero su voz sonaba más amable.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, distinguieron el restaurante, un edificio aislado de dos pisos rodeado por un hermoso jardín y un césped bien cortado que flanqueaba un camino de piedra desde la calle hasta la entrada. El complejo estaba rodeado por un muro de ladrillo y postes de luz iluminaban el jardín con un suave resplandor dorado.

-Espera un momento.- dijo Kaname, poniendo la mano en el brazo de Zero para detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos a perder la reserva…

Kaname negó con la cabeza antes de tirar del sorprendido prefecto para apartarlo del camino y llevarlo detrás de algunos matorrales cerca del muro.

-No la vamos a perder, sólo vamos a tardar un minuto.- dijo con confianza mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba las dos corbatas de seda pulcramente dobladas. Cogió una y le tendió la amarillo pálido a Zero.- Necesitas corbata para entrar.

Zero puso los ojos en blanco mientras cogía la corbata de seda. Se levantó el cuello de la camisa antes de pasar la corbata alrededor del cuello. Kaname hizo lo mismo con la suya, de color vino, con los largos dedos doblando la tela en un perfecto nudo al estilo medio Windsor mientras contemplaba cómo Zero se hacía el suyo.

El prefecto normalmente utilizaba un nudo simple para la corbata de su uniforme, era el más fácil y el más rápido y se las apañaba perfectamente sin espejo, pero eso era cuando no notaba los ojos de alguien en él, como los de Kaname. Zero vaciló torpemente mientras empezaba a hacerse el nudo. El extremo largo sobre el corto, de vuelta y ahora hacia arriba… ¡Mierda! La seda se escurrió de entre sus dedos y el nudo a medio hacer se deshizo. Apretó los dientes mientras cogía ambos extremos y volvía a empezar. Notaba los ojos de Kaname fijos en él, así como toda su atención porque ya tenía hecho el nudo de su corbata, el cuello de la camisa blanca bajado y perfectamente arreglado sobre el de la americana.

Zero bajó la vista mientras volvía a hacerse el nudo. De nuevo, se le escurrió de los dedos justo cuando levantaba el extremo más largo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella noche? Hacía esto cada mañana cuando se vestía para ir a clase de manera mecánica, como abrocharse una camisa, y no le hacía falta ni pensar.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Para empezar, no llevaba su corbata roja del uniforme sino la de Kaname.

Para seguir, no estaba solo sino cara a cara con Kaname, que ahora contemplaba _muy_ interesado la manera en que sus dedos patosos se liaban con la corbata y empezó a sonrojarse seriamente. Esto era muy embarazoso… ¡Kaname se tenía que estar preguntando cómo había conseguido hacerse el nudo de la corbata aquella mañana! ¡Y les iban a cancelar la reserva!

Maldijo por lo bajo sin reparar en que Kaname podía oírle perfectamente y lo intentó por tercera vez. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo.

-Espera, déjame…

Kaname escondió una sonrisa y canturreó aquellas palabras en tono tranquilizador mientras se acercaba a Zero y le apartaba las manos de la corbata, ignorando su mirada sobresaltada. Hacía muchos años que no ayudaba a nadie a hacerse el nudo de la corbata, la última vez había sido cuando había ido a la habitación de Takuma después de arreglarse para una cena formal. Los dos debían tener unos diez años en aquella época y se había encontrado al noble rubio casi llorando delante del espejo mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo en que había convertido su corbata. Kaname no había dicho nada de las lágrimas y había mantenido los ojos fijos en la corbata enredada todo el tiempo mientras deshacía el nudo y lo hacía como era debido, pretendiendo no ver a Takuma secándose los ojos con un pañuelo perfectamente planchado. Esta vez, Kaname no mantuvo los ojos en la corbata que estaba anudando. Fijó la vista en el rostro de Zero, apreciando el ligero sonrojo que podía adivinar a la tenue luz del poste más cercano mientras volvía a colocar bien los dos extremos de la corbata.

Zero bajó la mirada otra vez, nervioso, y se encontró contemplando la grácil danza de los dedos de Kaname mientras doblaba sin esfuerzo la escurridiza seda amarilla en otro perfecto nudo medio Windsor. El corazón de Zero empezó a golpear en su pecho mientras intentaba regular su respiración, sabiendo muy bien que Kaname podía notar su respiración en sus largos dedos.

Kaname se forzó a respirar lentamente. Estaba percibiendo el olor de Zero con cada inhalación y le distraía. Podía notar la respiración cálida del prefecto en sus dedos mientras trabajaba la pieza de seda en movimientos familiares; el largo sobre el corte, luego hacia arriba para enlazarlo, hacia el lado y hacia debajo, yendo hacia arriba antes de deslizarla a través del lazo y vuelta abajo otra vez.

Así.

Los dedos de Kaname ajustaron el cuello de la camisa de Zero y subieron lentamente el nudo de la corbata, dejándolo cómodamente contra su garganta.

_Perfecto._

Levantó la vista, algo sorprendido al toparse con la ilegible mirada de Zero fija en él. La calle estaba en silencio, igual que el jardín, sólo llegaba hasta ellos el suave murmullo de las voces que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta del restaurante. Pero todo lo que podían ver y oír en aquel momento eran el uno al otro… y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Kaname dejó la corbata y apoyó la palma derecha sobre la pechera de la camisa de Zero, percibiendo el agitado latido de su corazón. Los ojos del prefecto se abrieron con algo parecido a la alarma, dio un respingo y Kaname supo que se iba a echar atrás.

-No.- dijo. En un instante, con los ojos aún en el rostro de Zero, su mano izquierda aferró la derecha del otro y apretó la palma contra su propio pecho, sobre el corazón.- No.- repitió suavemente.- Al mío le pasa igual.

Los labios de Zero se entreabrieron de asombro, tanto ante el hecho irrefutable de que el latido de corazón de Kaname sonaba tan errático como el suyo como por que el purasangre lo hubiera confesado en voz alta. Todavía sosteniendo su mirada, Kaname soltó lentamente la muñeca de Zero y acarició levemente con el pulgar su labio inferior. Tembló bajo su caricia y el latido de corazón bajo su mano empezó a acelerarse en sintonía con el suyo. Los labios de Zero se abrieron aún más, los ojos lilas mostrando una mirada suave y confundida antes de cerrarse. No podía respirar, su corazón parecía a punto de estallarle y, como seguía tocando el pecho de Kaname, podía notar que el purasangre estaba igual de afectado. Zero esperó… por sólo Dios sabía qué. Después de lo que pareció un momento dolorosamente largo de tortura, algo suave y húmedo rozó muy levemente sus labios. Duró sólo un instante y, cuando los ojos de Zero se abrieron, Kaname lucía una suave sonrisa.

El prefecto tragó saliva y se sonrojó profundamente antes de dar un paso atrás, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente. Un segundo después, sus ojos volaron hasta los de Kaname con una pregunta en las profundidades violetas, pero el purasangre sólo le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó en voz baja.

Zero lo miró, confundido. _¿Vamos? ¿Vamos a qué? ¿A besarnos un poco más?_

Pero Kaname inclinó la cabeza hacia el restaurante.

-¿Vamos?- volvió a preguntar.

Zero asintió y se giró a toda prisa para echar a andar por el camino de piedra. Kaname no dijo nada mientras se ponía a su altura, con los hombros de ambos casi rozándose mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal.

El prefecto miraba al frente, con miles de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular bullendo en su mente. No vio a Kaname lamerse los labios brevemente antes de sonreír discretamente para sí.


	10. Ven a cenar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**10. Ven a cenar conmigo**

El maître en persona abrió la puerta de Le Prestige justo en el mismo momento en que Kaname y Zero se acercaban a ella y les recibió con un educado "Bonsoir, Kuran-san. Bonsoir, monsieur". Incluso si el hombre de mediana edad no se había dirigido a Kaname por su nombre, era obvio que había reconocido al purasangre por el modo en que su rostro se iluminó con una genuina sonrisa mientras les dirigía un respetuoso saludo. Bueno, este era un sitio definitivamente snob; Zero podía notar los ojos del maître y del ayudante de caja escudriñando cada detalle de la americana gris de buena calidad y de la corbata de seda que llevaba.

Kaname informó al maître de sus reservas en un excelente francés que sonaba suave y completamente a gusto en sus labios, algo que Zero sabía que no podría igualar y, en su lugar, miró en derredor discretamente. Nunca había estado en este restaurante porque prefería la cocina italiana a la francesa. ¡Además, por el precio del aperitivo más barato de aquí podía comprarse una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y un refresco!

Definitivamente, era un sitio pijo. Candelabros colgando con elegancia de los techos altos, luces difusas en las paredes y velas en las mesas iluminaban el espacioso interior con un resplandor suave que reflejaba la madera oscura y pulida de las paredes y las sillas de respaldo alto. Contrastaba de manera hermosa con los manteles de lino níveo y la porcelana china de las mesas. Tiestos con plantas en flor estratégicamente dispuestos alrededor del perímetro del comedor escondían mesas más pequeñas y privadas de la zona principal de comidas. Zero reparó en que el maître estaba hablando en aquel momento.

-Le he reservado la mejor mesa, Kuran-san. Si tienen la bondad de seguirme...

La mejor mesa estaba situada en el centro exacto del restaurante, el lugar idóneo si querías que la gente se diera cuenta de tu presencia y que todos los comensales te miraran. Mientras seguían al hombre, que caminaba rígidamente delante suyo y que parecía estar escoltando a la realeza, Kaname reparó en que Zero estaba unos pasos por detrás y su rostro, normalmente estoico, mostraba una reticencia que disimulaba a duras penas. A él mismo no le apetecía ser el centro de atención. Siendo como era una persona reservada, nunca le había gustado las otras veces que había cenado allí, y le hacía menos gracia todavía ahora que pretendía ser una cena privada entre Zero y él.

Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad y pidió una mesa más reservada. El maître era demasiado bien educado como para preguntar por qué, pero su sorpresa impulsó a Kaname a añadir que pretendían discutir algunos asuntos y, por tanto, requerían de un acomodo más privado. El ceño del hombre se disipó al instante, asumiendo claramente que Kaname se refería a una conversación de negocios. Hizo una reverencia de acuerdo antes de conducirles más allá de la mesa central hacia otra mucho más resguardada cerca de la pared más alejada, medio oculta tras una gran planta. Aquel lugar era perfecto y Kaname asintió, indicando su acuerdo, cuando una rápida mirada a Zero le dijo que el prefecto estaba notablemente aliviado, a pesar de que había enarcado una ceja al ver el romántico rincón suavemente iluminado.

Cuando estuvieron cómodamente sentados, Zero con la espalda cerca de la planta y Kaname en frente, desde dónde podía tener una buena vista del comedor, el purasangre tendió los bonos al maître. El hombre los ojeó antes de anunciarles que ambos podían disfrutar de una cena completa para dos personas, incluidos el vino y el postre, e indicó a un camarero que les trajera las cartas antes de disculparse y entregar los tíckets al cajero. Las cartas estaban escritas íntegramente en francés y tenían pocas, sino ningunas, imágenes de los platos. Zero suspiró para sus adentros. Conocía los saludos básicos, el gracias y el adiós en francés y podía reconocer unas pocas palabras, como "poulet" para el pollo y "poisson" para el pescado, pero el resto del menú podría haber estado en griego, para lo que iba a entender. Zero levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos del purasangre fijos en él cuando Kaname se dio cuenta de que sus conocimientos de francés no estaban a la altura de los suyos.

-¿Te gustaría que pidiera por ti o, al menos, que te tradujera el menú?- preguntó con calma, sin querer ofender al orgulloso y cabezota prefecto. Para su sorpresa, Zero pareció aliviado y asintió.

-Me va bien cualquier cosa.- dijo casualmente, casi como si estuviera... distraído.

De hecho, lo estaba. No lo había parecido mientras los dos caminaban rápidamente desde el cine hasta el restaurante, incluso mientras estaban en el jardín, pero ahora que los dos estaban sentados y que se había desabrochado la americana, era más obvio.

La joven madre que se habían encontrado antes en el cine se había empeñado en limpiar la baba que su hija había dejado en la parte delantera de la camisa violeta. Kaname había sido más rápido dando un paso atrás pero él no, y el resultado es que la mujer había conseguido embadurnar su camisa con algo del olor a leche vomitada de la toalla. No era _tan_ asqueroso, pero Zero no podía evitar preguntarse si Kaname se habría dado cuenta cuando habían estado tan cerca antes, cuando le había ayudado a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Se mordió el labio. El olor le resultaba desagradable y, aunque rehusara admitirlo, se preguntó si a Kaname también le parecería igual de ofensivo.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Kaname alzó la vista de la lista de entrantes.

-Zero, ¿pasa algo?

El prefecto negó.

-No es nada, sólo que ahora huelo a leche vomitada.- explicó en tono seco, preguntándose cuan obvio debía ser para Kaname. ¿A lo mejor no tanto? ¿Quizás se lo estaba imaginando?

Pero, a juzgar por la educada sonrisa de Kaname y por la forma en que evitó hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, Zero sabía que sus esperanzas eran infundadas y la confianza en sí mismo descendió un par de grados.

-Eh, perdona... Baño.- masculló de repente mientras se levantaba.

Kaname volvió a levantar la vista de la carta.

-Por supuesto.- replicó con educación antes de que Zero se alejara.

Cinco minutos después, Kaname consultó su reloj. Ya había escogido los entrantes, los platos principales e incluso el vino más adecuado para cada uno, pero Zero todavía no había vuelto del lavabo. Suspiró, tamborileando suavemente en el mantel blanco con los largos dedos mientras se debatía entre si debía ir en su busca o no.

-o-

_¡Maldita sea_, no había manera de que se fuera el olor! Zero frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras mojaba otra punta de la toalla y frotaba la mancha de baba humedecida en su camisa. La baba le daba igual, era el _olor_ de la leche regurgitada lo que intentaba sacar. Aunque aquel olor pudiera ser perfectamente aceptable (aunque no exactamente agradable) para los padres, sobre todo si venía de su hijo, era bastante irritante para cualquiera, quizás incluso más para alguien como Kaname, con un sentido del olfato más sensible.

Zero hizo una pausa y apoyó las manos en el borde del brillante mármol del lavabo, que contenía tres picas, sobre las cuales había un gran espejo pulido. Genial, simplemente genial, pensó malhumorado. Estaba recién duchado, llevaba puesta su mejor camisa y hasta parecía elegante con la americana y la corbata que le había prestado el purasangre... pero el efecto se arruinaba con la peste de su camisa. Y justo cuando iba a pasar el siguiente par de horas sentado justo delante de Kaname en una mesa la mar de íntima con una vela...

A pesar de echarse en cara que sus pensamientos hubieran tomado _aquel_ rumbo, Zero volvió a frotarse la mancha con renovada decisión, desesperado por quitar aquel olor sin preocuparse de si destrozaba la camisa en el proceso. No oyó cómo se abría la puerta del baño de caballeros y estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia él hasta que un par de manos lo giraron con amabilidad. Se quedó de piedra y levantó la cabeza con los ojos lilas abiertos de par en par al reparar en que ya no estaba solo.

-Déjalo ya, Zero, vas a estropear la camisa.- murmuró Kaname mientras cerraba los dedos alrededor de las muñecas del prefecto y las apartaba suavemente.

Zero tenía la cabeza bajada y permaneció en silencio con la respiración más agitada y más sonora de lo habitual en el lavabo desierto. _¡Qué humillante…!_ Un momento después, los dedos liberaron una de sus muñecas y levantaron su barbilla con gentil insistencia. Kaname le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente a un lado.

-No pasa nada, Zero. Ya te lo dije antes, no me importa un poco de baba.- _no cuando yo también tengo en mi propia camisa…_

El prefecto se mordió el labio.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es la baba, Kaname. Es la peste lo que estoy intentando sacarme… esa toalla que usó la madre. Bueno, el olor es bastante… obvio.- murmuró. _Y no parece lo más indicado para poner a alguien de humor para un bes…_

Zero tiró de nuevo de las riendas de sus pensamientos y desvió la vista antes de volver a mirar a Kaname. El purasangre abrió la boca, vaciló y volvió a cerrarla como si no supiera qué era correcto decir con Zero mirándolo tan abatido. Al final se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, al menos hicimos una buena obra.- dijo con diplomacia.

_O sea, que también lo huele pero no quiere herir mis sentimientos…_

-Ves, ni siquiera lo puedes negar.- repuso sin rodeos.

Suspiró con fuerza y se volvió a girar hacia la pica, abriendo el grifo para mojar la toalla un poco más. A lo mejor tendría que usar un poco de jabón para manos pero podía cargarse la camisa… Kaname pareció haber vuelto a leer sus pensamientos y lo detuvo antes de que cogiera el jabón, haciendo que Zero suspirara de frustración.

-¿Puedes esperar aquí un par de minutos?- preguntó Kaname de improviso.

Zero lo contempló con sorpresa pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Kaname lo arrastró del brazo a la zona de espera justo tras la puerta del baño, donde había un cómodo sofá junto a la pared.

-Informaré a nuestro camarero de que estás en el lavabo y volveré lo más rápido posible.- prometió.- Espérame aquí, ¿vale?

Antes de que Zero pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar lo que pretendía, Kaname se había escabullido del baño. Parpadeó y arrojó la toalla al cesto antes de sentarse en el sofá. Era cómodo, muy cómodo. El baño de caballeros era espacioso, muy limpio, olía a ambientador y la luz le resultaba agradable a los ojos. Se apoyó contra los cojines y cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro.

-o-

Zero no estaba seguro de si había dado alguna cabezada o no porque abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó la puerta. Kaname había vuelto, con una pequeña botella medio escondida en la mano y se levantó al punto, parpadeando.

-¿Dónde habías ido?- preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. Y cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo mientras le esperaba.- ¿Y qué es eso?- añadió mientras Kaname lo acercaba a la pica y destapaba la botellita, revelando que era un spray. Espera un minuto… había visto esa etiqueta antes.- ¿Has comprado un quitamanchas?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿A estas horas de la noche? ¿Dónde?- siguió preguntando, contemplando cómo Kaname le daba la vuelta a la botella y leía las instrucciones impresas al dorso.

-En una tienda de 24 horas, a un par de manzanas de aquí.- respondió ausentemente, con los agudos ojos marrones leyendo la pequeña etiqueta.- Bueno, dice que es seguro para la mayoría de tejidos, incluso para seda, así que tendría que ir bien para el ante.-murmuró y luego contempló con sospecha el líquido claro en la botella de plástico transparente.

Llegados a aquel punto, a Zero no le podía importar menos si el quitamanchas le hacía un agujero en la camisa, lo único que quería era sacarse de encima aquel olor que, por algún motivo, seguía creyendo que descolocaba al puranangre. Sino, ¿por qué Kaname se había tomado tantas molestias, saliendo del restaurante y caminando varias manzanas sólo para comprarle un quitamanchas? ¿Y qué pasaría si quitaba la mancha de baba pero no el olor? Se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando Kaname lo contempló, pensativo.

-Vale la pena probarlo.- dijo con calma.

Zero decidió que estaba siendo mezquino.

-Vale.- accedió, a pesar de que dudaba de que funcionara.- Ei, ¿por qué has cogido el spray original y no alguno perfumado?

¡Incluso un olor artificial de lima o de rosa pegado a su camisa sería preferible a oler como si un bebé le hubiera vomitado encima! Kaname hizo una pausa y lo miró antes de desviar la mirada.

-No quería comprar nada que disimulara tu olor, Zero.

El purasangre lo miró a tiempo de ver cómo el prefecto se quedaba con la boca abierta. Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír y luego sacudió un poco la botella y esparció un poco de spray en la pica antes de contemplar el efecto, como si esperara que fundiera la porcelana. Al no hacerlo, gesticuló hacia la camisa de Zero.

-¿Lo probamos?- preguntó.

Zero asintió y se echó la corbata amarilla sobre un hombro, manteniendo abierto el lado derecho de su americana. Kaname se inclinó hacia delante y espolvoreó cuidadosamente el área manchada con el spray, luego dejó la botella sobre el tocador y apretó la toalla contra el ante húmedo. La respiración de Zero se había vuelto irregular desde el mismo momento en que Kaname se había acercado a él. Tenía la vista prendida en los mechones ondulados del purasangre, que reflejaban la suave luz, y podía oler la fragancia del champú incluso por encima del olor agrio de la leche. Pero la respiración de Zero empezó a vacilar realmente cuando Kaname presionó la toalla contra su camisa con firmeza para empapar los restos del líquido. Esa zona estaba bastante cerca de su… um, pezón derecho y rogó por que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había, em, endurecido. Por supuesto, sólo era debido a la humedad fría y a nada más, pero aún así… Afortunadamente, Kaname no pareció haber reparado en ello porque un momento después retiró la toalla y dio un paso atrás.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó casualmente.

Para el inmenso alivio de Zero, el quitamanchas había hecho su trabajo. Aún quedaba una pequeña mancha en la camisa que sabía que se iría fácilmente con detergente, pero al menos aquel olor insoportable había desaparecido por arte de magia. Inhaló de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, intentando ir más allá del olor delicioso de Kaname.

-¡Eh, ha funcionado!- dijo con un tono tan sorprendido como su expresión.

Dirigió una mirada a Kaname, que se inclinó y olisqueó delicadamente la mancha que quedaba en la camisa.

-Mmm, me atrevería a decir que tienes razón.- murmuró con la cabeza aún agachada.

Zero se sonrojó al ver sus reflejos en el espejo, con el rostro del purasangre muy, muy cerca de su pecho… Distraídos con la proximidad y el olor del otro, ninguno de los dos reparó en los pasos rápidos que se acercaban al baño hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente. Zero dio un rápido paso atrás y Kaname se enderezó medio segundo después, parpadeando.

Poco después, uno de los clientes masculinos pasó al lado de ellos de camino a uno de los lavabos dirigiéndoles una mirada curiosa pero sin decir nada mientras cerraba la puerta. Zero desvió la mirada sabiendo que tenía las mejillas en llamas.

-Um, gracias.- masculló.

Inesperadamente, el purasangre sonrió.

-¿Y cómo me las vas a dar?- le provocó, haciendo que el sonrojo de Zero se intensificara.

-¡Ayudándote a limpiar la camisa, claro!- repuso.

La sonrisa de Kaname se hizo más amplia pero Zero era incapaz de sentir rencor alguno, ahora que estaba inmensamente aliviado porque el olor había desaparecido. Con una pequeña sonrisa tímida jugueteando en los labios, limpió la mancha de la camisa de seda de Kaname, ignorando deliberadamente la exasperante mirada de comprensión de aquél. Una vez que hubieron acabado y se hubieron lavado las manos, Kaname metió la botellita en el bolsillo de su americana. Vio que Zero había enarcado una ceja y adivinó su significado.

-Por si acaso decides ayudar a más padres con sus hijos.- replicó con suavidad, sin sorprenderse en absoluto al recibir otro fruncimiento de ceño del prefecto mientras salían del baño.

Kaname asintió a su camarero, que les aguardaba ansiosamente fuera, esperando poder acompañarlos de vuelta a la mesa. Los entrantes llegaron casi en el mismo momento en que volvieron a tomar asiento. Kaname había escogido la especialidad del restaurante: media docena de "escargots" para cada uno, bañados en salsa de mantequilla y ajo y servidos en platos especiales, redondos, con pequeños huecos para cada caparazón. Se acompañaban de unas tenacillas de plata y de un diminuto tenedor con dos pinchos. Zero había empezado a fruncir el ceño en el mismo momento en que vio los seis caracoles en su plato y pareció todavía más receloso cuando el camarero confirmó sus sospechas con una pequeña reverencia de orgullo.

-¿_Caracoles_, Kaname?- siseó tan pronto como el camarero se retiró, enarcando sardónicamente una ceja mientras contemplaba a su compañero de cena.

Kaname sólo sonrió.

-Tendrías que probarlos, están realmente buenos.- le animó mientras veía que Zero seguía con el ceño fruncido ante aquellas delicatessen, bañadas en una aromática salsa dorada.

El prefecto finalmente se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano para coger uno de los caparazones con los dedos índice y pulgar de la derecha.

-No, espera… -empezó Kaname, para interrumpirse cuando Zero dejó caer el caracol hirviendo con un "¡Au!".

Se chupó la yema del dedo enrojecida mientras fulminaba a Kaname y éste reprimía una carcajada con dificultad.

-Acaban de salir del horno.- le aclaró.

-Ya lo sé.- comentó Zero en tono seco, sin dejar de fulminarlo. Tras un momento incómodo, miró a su plato, levantando la pista sólo cuando oyó la voz del purasangre.

-Mira, se comen así.- le instruyó mientras cogía las tenacillas con la mano izquierda, ajustándolas con pericia a uno de los caparazones redondeados de su plato antes de levantarlo.- Aguanta el caracol con las pinzas así y luego usa el tenedor para sacar la carne.

Zero contempló con curiosidad mientras Kaname extraía el molusco de su caparazón con un diestro movimiento, introduciéndoselo en la boca. Lo masticó un instante antes de asentir.

-Mmm, delicioso.

El prefecto volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el plato, inusualmente vacilante, pero siguió el ejemplo de Kaname y cogió un caracol con las tenacillas antes de usar el tenedor para intentar sacar el cuerpo. No era tan fácil como los hábiles dedos de Kaname hacían parecer. El caparazón, que ya tenía una forma escurridiza por naturaleza, aún lo era más con toda aquella salsa de mantequilla.

Zero, mordiéndose el labio, consiguió destrozar el primer caparazón por cogerlo demasiado fuerte con las tenacillas.

-Ups.

El segundo se escurrió de las pinzas y aterrizó cerca del candelabro en el centro de la mesa.

-Bua.

El tercer caracol también se escabulló y rodó alegremente hasta el plato de "escargots" de Kaname, como si quisiera visitar a alguno de sus parientes.

-Eh, perdón.

El cuarto intento acabó con el desventurado caparazón yendo casi a parar a la elegante alfombra.

-¡Mierda!

Los reflejos súper rápidos y frustrados de Zero le permitieron pillarlo en el último segundo.

Tragándose más juramentos, Zero se limpió la mano con la servilleta, odiando el hecho de que acababa de que su deplorable falta de práctica en lo que respectaba a comer caracoles acababa de quedar en evidencia, dejó las tenacillas en la mesa y levantó el plato.

-Ten, coge el mald… -empezó mientras levantaba la vista hacia Kaname y luego se interrumpía. El purasangre sostenía su propio tenedor diminuto en su dirección, con un jugoso caracol pinchado.

-Prueba éste.- ofreció con amabilidad sin una pizca de diversión ni en su voz ni en su mirada.

Zero abrió unos ojos como platos y, aunque su mesa estaba escondida, miró instintivamente por encima del hombro. Tras asegurarse de que nadie los estaba observando, se inclinó para coger el tenedor de los dedos de Kaname y, para su sorpresa, el purasangre retiró el cubierto y meneó la cabeza.

-Uh, uh, abre.- dijo.

El prefecto se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Kaname pretendía… _darle de comer_? ¿En público? ¿En un elegante restaurante francés, nada menos? ¡Vale, estaban en una mesa aislada, pero…!

-¡Aquí no, Kaname!- siseó al incontenible purasangre, pero aquel parpadeó con total inocencia.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, todavía sosteniendo el tenedor como si estuviera tentando a Zero con una zanahoria colgada de un palo.

El prefecto resopló.

-¿Qué por qué no?- repitió, incrédulo.

El hombro de Kaname se elevó con un pequeño encogimiento.

-Nadie está mirando.- replicó, con los ojos oscuros recorriendo la sala como si estuviera tranquilizando a Zero más que a sí mismo.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se le había _pasado por la cabeza_ hacer algo tan… impropio. Sí, claro que había hecho esto algunas veces en casa del director hacía tiempo, donde las comidas eran más informales, cuando había algún trozo de carne o de fruta en su plato que quería darle a la pequeña Yuuki, pero nunca habría pensado en hacer lo mismo en la mansión Ichijo, en el comedor de la Residencia Luna y, mucho menos, en Le Prestige… y con Zero, para más INRI. Tenía que ser el aliciente del ligero sonrojo en el rostro del prefecto lo que le estaba impulsando a hacer cosas tan raras.

La combinación de la aromática mantequilla y del ajo picante era demasiado irresistible para Zero. Reparando en el inesperado brillo en los ojos oscuros de Kaname, los labios del prefecto se curvaron, se encogió mentalmente de hombros y esperó no lamentar aquello. Se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la boca. Kaname estiró más el brazo y Zero se inclinó un poco más, cerrando los dientes alrededor del trozo de carne. En ese momento, levantó la vista hacia Kaname y vio que le estaba mirando con intensidad, con los labios entreabiertos.

_Oh, qué demonios…_

Cerró los labios alrededor del tenedor y se echó hacia atrás lentamente, llevándose hasta la última gota de salsa de los pequeños pinchos junto con el caracol. Si había esperado sorprender o contrariar a Kaname de alguna forma, se quedó con las ganas, porque el purasangre sonrió con inconfundible deleite. Zero masticó con lentitud mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Aquello era una delicatessen, tal como había dicho Kaname, y le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

-¡Mmm, está bueno!

Kaname sonrió ante aquella reacción complacida y luego se llevó el tenedor vacío a la boca, cerrando deliberadamente sus propios labios alrededor de los pinchos antes de sacárselo de la boca.

-¿Ah que sí?- ronroneó, disfrutando de lo lindo al ver a Zero casi ahogándose justo cuando intentaba tragar.

Kaname rió entre dientes mientras el prefecto alcanzaba rápidamente su vaso de vino. El mero hecho de que estuviera con él disfrutando de la comida hacía que la velada fuera automáticamente más agradable para el purasangre, que compartió alegremente el resto de sus caracoles con Zero, ayudándole también a sacar de los caparazones a los dos que quedaban en el plato después de sobrevivir a sus ineptas atenciones.

-o-

El siguiente plato en servirse fue la tradicional sopa de cebolla a la francesa para Kaname y "Pot-au-feu de la mer", caldereta de pescado, para Zero. Kaname tomó su sopa de la manera correcta, bebiendo con la cuchara algo ladeada, pero Zero no se preocupó por el protocolo, metiéndose toda la cuchara en la boca, y el purasangre sonrió para sí. Nadie le decía a Zero lo que tenía que hacer, y él menos que nadie. La sonrisa se desvaneció un tanto. Él era un purasangre, criado y acostumbrado a una vida de respeto y obediencia. ¿Entonces por qué Zero le afectaba tanto, cuando el perfecto no encajaba en absoluto con el molde de los otros vampiros que conocía? ¿Era porque su falta de maneras representaba una novedad que se desvanecería con el tiempo? Kaname… no lo sabía.

Zero también permaneció en silencio mientras se tomaba su guiso. La mente del prefecto había vuelto de nuevo a aquel beso que habían compartido en Nochebuena y no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kaname volvían a estar fijos en él.

Ambos acabaron sus sopas sumidos en el mismo silencio melancólico y, sólo dos minutos después, les sirvieron los platos principales. Kaname había pedido ternera en vino tinto o "boeuf bourguignon" para él y pollo braseado en salsa de mantequilla o "volaille à la crème" para Zero, acompañados del correspondiente vino. El prefecto contempló su plato y pensó que aquella comida deliciosa se le iba a quedar atragantada, teniendo en cuenta que su corazón parecía estar ocupando el mismo espacio sin ninguna intención de moverse en breve. ¡¿Oh, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche?!

-¿Zero?

La voz de Kaname era calmada y el prefecto levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, esperando que la luz difusa ayudara a ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido de nuevo ante el recuerdo de aquel beso tierno e íntimo.

-Todavía estás pensando en aquella noche, ¿verdad?- la voz del purasangre era tan suave como su mirada, pero cargada de significado.

-¿Qué noche? –disimuló Zero, esperando haber malinterpretado aquella mirada en los ojos de su compañero y que aquel no hubiera visto el color en sus mejillas. No tuvo suerte.

-La noche en que nos besamos.- aclaró sin dudar.- En Nochebuena.- añadió, como si fuera necesario.

_¡Oh, carambas, lo había vuelto a decir…!_

Zero miró de reojo por encima del hombro hacia los otros comensales, tomándose su tiempo para contestar mientras intentaba reprimir otro sonrojo. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a Kaname, que seguía contemplándolo con fijeza esperando su respuesta, aunque era obvio que sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-Sí.- Zero casi masticó aquella palabra mientras miraba a Kaname con suspicacia. _Déjalo correr, Kuran…_

Aquella vez fue Kaname quien echó una ojeada a los demás clientes.

-Te lo dije ayer por la noche en tu habitación, que he pensado muchas veces en aquel beso, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con un tono aún más suave que antes para luego volver a mirar a los sorprendidos ojos de Zero.- Muchas, muchas veces, de hecho.

Los labios de Zero se entreabrieron de pura sorpresa y Kaname sintió el impulso de volver a besarlo._Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas veces, Zero. No tienes ni idea de cuántas…_ El prefecto soltó una carcajada seca en un intento desesperado por hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Los dos estábamos borrachos, Kuran.

Kaname negó deliberadamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada de Zero todo el tiempo.

-Yo no estaba borracho y tú tampoco.

Los ojos lilas de enfrente parpadearon y Zero resopló.

-Tú _estabas_ borracho, así que ¿cómo puedes saber si yo lo estaba o no?

Los ojos marrones ni si quiera parpadearon mientras Kaname continuaba mirándolo como un halcón.

-Porque sé cuánto alcohol bebiste aquella noche. Dos vasos de vino durante la cena y media copa de brandy luego no son bastante para emborracharte. Puede que con el estómago vacío te… achisparas un poco, pero no con todo lo cenamos aquella noche.

Zero volvió a parpadear, sorprendido por que Kaname hubiera tomado nota de lo que había bebido. ¡Después de todo, se habían sentado en extremos opuestos de la mesa durante la cena! Pero, sí, Kaname y él habían estado intercambiando miradas, ¿a que sí?

-¿Me estabas controlando, Kuran?- preguntó Zero, intentando sonar lo más indignado posible y consiguiendo parecer sólo levemente horrorizado.

Frunció el ceño pero Kaname negó con la cabeza sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, sólo te observaba. ¿Y ahora por qué me llamas Kuran?- _antes era "Kaname"… y aquella noche también._

Zero echó chispas por los ojos mientras sus mejillas volvían a incendiarse. Vale, se habían besado una vez -acalló la vocecita mental que apuntó "¿sólo una vez?" en tono de incredulidad- pero había sido porque habían tenido demasiado vino y demasiada compañía el uno del otro, a pesar de lo que Kaname había dicho. Eso era todo. Y lo que había pasado antes a fuera del restaurante _no_ contaba.

Kaname suspiró interiormente al ver la expresión de airada negación en los ojos del prefecto. Se había reprimido de hacer aquella pregunta toda la tarde para no asustarlo, pero parecía que no importaba demasiado. Zero seguía siendo… Zero. Inesperadamente, aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente y el prefecto lo contempló con recelo.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido ahora?-espetó.

Kaname meneó la cabeza e intentó controlar su expresión en vano. La sonrisa persistía y por alguna razón tonta y completamente ilógica se sentía… feliz. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero aún así se sentía feliz. Debía ser porque estaba sentado frente a Zero y disfrutando plenamente de su compañía, por gruñón y ceñudo que estuviera el otro en aquel momento. Qué cosa más rara.

-Tú lo eres, Zero.- respondió a la pregunta del prefecto y el ceño de aquel se agudizó.

-¿Y por qué?- masculló con voz sombría.

Kaname no podía explicarle el motivo exacto por el que estaba sonriendo porque el prefecto pensaría que estaba loco.

-Porque sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos estaba borracho aquella noche.

Zero lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa, Kuran?- gruñó, retándolo con una fiera mirada violeta.

-Llámame Kaname, por favor.

Los labios de Zero se contrajeron en una fina línea y luego exhaló de golpe.

-Muy bien, Kaname, entonces ¿por qué me besaste aquella noche?- preguntó apresuradamente, cayendo en la cuenta de mirar a su alrededor sólo después de que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca algo en un tono más elevado de lo que pretendía.

Kaname también había mirado alrededor, algo sorprendido de que Zero formulara aquella pregunta en voz alta. Pero el purasangre iba a responder aunque sólo fuera para conseguir que Zero lo mirara como lo había hecho aquella noche, después de haber cantado juntos… e igual que junto al lado después de haberse besado. Y, si para ello tenía que bajar la guardia otra vez y dejar que su vulnerabilidad asomara a la superficie, que así fuera. El pensamiento le provocó el habitual escalofrío de malestar y hundió los hombros en señal de derrota al sostener la mirada recelosa de Zero.

-Porque quería hacerlo.

Zero cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir con una expresión casi asustada en vez de la de negación de antes.

-¿Pero por qué, Kaname?- preguntó suavemente, en un tono nublado por la confusión.

Kaname le devolvió la mirada. _Sí, ¿por qué?_

-No lo sé.- respondió en el mismo tono, con la misma confusión.

Zero tragó saliva. No era una broma, no esta vez. Kaname había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y estaba siendo dolorosamente sincero con él. Y, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, le impelía a ser honesto también. Contempló al purasangre, que había desviado la mirada hacia su plato con las delgadas mejillas algo sonrosadas a la luz suave de las velas, y sintió que su garganta volvía a cerrarse. No entendía aquello, no sabía por qué cuando compartían algún momento, aquello sólo les hacía acercarse más el uno al otro en vez de enzarzarse en peleas y discusiones por cualquier cosa. Tampoco sabía por qué estaba experimentando el impulso incontenible de consolar al purasangre y de… tocarlo.

Kaname levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando unos dedos cálidos se cerraron sobre su mano derecha. Zero se había inclinado hacia delante y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asustado y decidido al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón.- admitió en voz baja.- No estaba borracho aquella noche. Y deseé… aquel beso… tanto como tú.- añadió con sinceridad.

Los ojos marrones se cerraron en lo que parecía una oración de agradecimiento y luego se abrieron para ver que Zero seguía mirándolo, con los dedos apretando inconscientemente los de Kaname.

-Aunque tampoco sé por qué.- concluyó Zero con una voz que temblaba ligeramente.

Kaname no supo qué responder a eso, así que se limitó a devolverle la mirada en silencio después de haber desvelado algo el misterio de aquella noche. El purasangre retiró un poco la mano del apretón del prefecto y, cuando los dedos de Zero se aflojaron, dio la vuelta rápidamente a su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y se los cogió antes de que pudiera retirarse.

Zero tragó saliva otra vez. Ostras, estaban _cogiéndose la mano_ en un restaurante, donde cualquier los podía ver, pero, de repente, no le importó. Kaname le apretó la mano una última vez antes de soltársela.

-Me alegro.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida antes de volver a coger el tenedor y el cuchillo.- Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe, ¿mm?

El prefecto parpadeó y asintió antes de imitarlo. Después de aquello, charlaron de temas triviales y ninguno reparó en que volvían a ser "Kaname" y "Zero" para el otro, como si lo hubieran sido siempre. Volvían a ser casi amigos y ambos agradecieron la atmósfera ligera porque la otra comportaba demasiada vulnerabilidad, especialmente en un lugar público. A media comida, Zero se quedó mirando el plato, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido si Kaname le hubiera preguntado sobre aquel beso en un sitio menos concurrido. ¿Quizás habrían acabado besándose otra vez? Masticó lentamente, preguntándose por qué se sentía desilusionado por que el purasangre no lo hubiera hecho así sin saber que aquél le estaba mirando y leyendo sus pensamientos otra vez.

Los dos tomaron café como postre y Zero rehusó cualquier dulce mientras Kaname disfrutaba de una mousse de chocolate. Eran de los pocos comensales que quedaban porque ya casi era hora de cerrar, pasadas las diez y media de noche. Cuando Kaname firmó la cuenta y dejó una generosa propina, a Zero casi le dio un pasmo, con los ojos como platos al ver lo que habrían tenido que desembolsar si no hubiera sido por los tickets. _Guau_. Parecía que Cross podía ser generoso… ¡cuando quería!

El maître les acompañó educadamente a la puerta, dándoles las gracias y deseándoles buenas noches. El aire nocturno era mucho más frío fuera pero ambos optaron por volver a pie a la Academia Cross en vez de llamar a un taxi. La calle mayor estaba casi desierta a aquella hora y permanecieron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban hacia la escuela. Cuando pasaron por el parquecillo, Zero vio que Kaname estaba mirando en aquella dirección.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó casualmente al ver que el purasangre se había detenido.

Zero dejó de andar también, mirándolo interrogante, y luego se quedó de piedra. Kaname volvía a mirarlo de aquella forma.

-Aquella noche saltaste sin pensarlo.- murmuró.

Zero continuó mirándolo, entendiendo al punto de qué estaba hablando. "Aquella noche" era cuando ambos se habían enfrentado juntos a un grupo de cazadores renegados.

_Pero fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida entonces, Kaname._

-Peleaste a mi lado, contra aquellos matones del parque.- continuó en voz todavía más baja y Zero tragó saliva.

_Pero fue a ti a quien hirieron con un arma antivampírica como resultado._

-Y luego me cuidaste y me consolaste.- concluyó Kaname con un susurro y a Zero se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.- replicó, incómodo.- Cualquiera de la Clase Nocturna habría hecho lo mismo.- añadió.- Ichijo, Aido…

Kaname negó con la cabeza y Zero se interrumpió.

-Es su deber.- refutó con suavidad y luego hizo una pausa.- Bueno, a lo mejor lo habrían hecho igual incluso si no lo fuera pero… tú eres diferente, Zero.- el prefecto se quedó rígido y se preguntó si lo habría insultado sin querer.- No pretendo ofenderte, pero _eres_ distinto… en el buen sentido.

Zero permaneció en silencio y Kaname desvió la mirada, haciendo que el prefecto lo contemplara con incomodidad. El purasangre tenía uno de aquellos cambios de humor de nuevo. Un minuto después, los hombros orgullosos se hundieron un tanto bajo la americana marrón.

-Zero, ¿sabías que… me daba miedo volver a verte después de aquello?-preguntó, y su compañero asintió.

-¿Por qué habías parecido vulnerable?

Kaname lo miró sorprendido y luego asintió, vacilante, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No sólo por eso, también porque estaba asustado.

Zero no pudo apartar la mirada de él. _¿Asustado?_ ¿Por qué demonios Kaname tendría que estar asustado de él? El prefecto dio un paso al frente y se giró, enfrentándose directamente a su compañero.

-¿Por qué?

Los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una leve sonrisa de desesperanza.

-Me daba miedo que pensaras que soy… patético.

A Zero se le desencajó la mandíbula. _¿Patético?_ Podía pensar muchas cosas del purasangre, pero patético no era una de ellas.

-No, Kaname.- protestó.- ¡Nunca!

Los atormentados ojos marrones buscaron su rostro.

-Pero lo soy.- murmuró con tristeza. _Si supieras…_

Zero negó con insistencia.

-¡Nunca has sido patético!

Pero Kaname negó y las palabras brotaron de su boca en una rápida sucesión angustiada, haciendo que Zero tragara con dificultad.

-Sí, lo fui. ¡Nunca pude detenerles, por mucho que quise hacerlo, tantas veces!

Kaname apretó las manos en puños, temblando con el recuerdo del miedo, el dolor y la rabia impotente. Se abrazó, pero parecía incapaz de dejar de temblar. Las barreras mentales que había erigido y fortificado con los años se habían derrumbado de nuevo, como en aquella habitación de hotel cuando estaba con Zero. Dios, realmente _era_ patético…

Zero sabía que Kaname no estaba hablando de aquellos cazadores renegados sino de lo que fuera que le había ocurrido y que le había provocado pesadillas y verlo así le estaba destrozando el corazón.

-No, Kaname, por favor, no.- le urgió, temblándole la voz.

Dio un paso al frente con rapidez, rodeando con los brazos al tembloroso purasangre.

_No… no sufras así, Kaname, no puedo soportarlo…_

Kaname tembló al abrazarlo, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único firme que le quedara en el mundo. Zero apretó los labios sin vacilar contra el sedoso cabello oscuro, inhalando el olor del champú y aquella fragancia única que había llegado a gustarle y que sabía que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

-No eres patético. Eres fuerte e independiente, seguro de ti mismo y confiado…

Zero nunca habría pensado, ni viviendo un millón de años, que acabaría balbuceando cumplidos de aquella manera a aquel purasangre normalmente pagado de sí mismo… pero Kaname no era él mismo en aquel momento y se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, con el aliento tembloroso rozando el oído de Zero.

Pareció transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que los brazos de Kaname aflojaran el abrazo y se frotó la cara contra el hombro de la americana de Zero antes de levantar la cabeza. Si el prefecto había notado el olor salado de las lágrimas, no había dicho nada, sólo sabía que no había abrazado al purasangre lo suficiente.

-Gracias.- susurró Kaname, con la mirada suave y las largas pestañas brillantes de humedad.

Zero asintió en silencio, con los ojos violetas luminosos e igual de suaves a la luz de la luna. A Kaname le recordó a Nochebuena y desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia sus labios. El corazón del prefecto latió con fuerza cuando sus pensamientos se precipitaron de nuevo hacia el beso que habían compartido, pero no se hizo atrás y el corazón empezó a martillear por otra razón completamente distinta.

-¿Kaname?- preguntó, inseguro.

Los ojos del purasangre volaron a los suyos, esta vez con una mirada decidida.

-Zero, yo…

El prefecto tragó saliva. Estaba muy claro lo que quería el purasangre.

-Ahora no tenemos muérdago encima.

Kaname asintió pero habló de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero…

El corazón de Zero cada vez martilleaba con más fuerza, pero lo ignoró con valentía mientras seguía insistiendo.

-Tampoco es Nochebuena.

Kaname guardó silencio y Zero desvió la mirada, con la mente convertida en un torbellino de confusión. ¡¿Por qué narices había dicho eso?! ¡Como si le importara el día que era, la hora o incluso dónde demonios estaban en aquel momento!

-Pero sigo queriendo besarte.

Los ojos de Zero volvieron a Kaname, con la respiración temblorosa elevándose en el aire gélido y los ojos como platos. De nuevo, había tenido la valentía de insistir cuando a él le había abandonado.

-Por favor.- graznó.

_¿Por favor, déjalo?_ Los ojos marrones se cerraron, doloridos.

-Yo… está bien, no insistiré.- susurró Kaname.

Zero hizo otro sonido ahogado y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-¡No, Kaname! ¡Por favor, hazlo!

El purasangre se debatió entre la desilusión y la esperanza.

-¿Hacer _qué_, Zero?- exhaló.

El prefecto gimió.

-¡_Bésame_, maldita sea!

Sin vacilar, sin tomar aire, Kaname se adelantó y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Aquel beso no fue ni tan dulce ni tan suave como los primeros. Kaname exploró los labios de Zero insistentemente con su lengua y éstos se abrieron sin dudar para dejarle entrar. ¡_Por Dios_, Zero sabía tan bien! Kaname deseaba más y se apretó contra él, registrando los diferentes sabores de la boca del prefecto y catalogándolos mentalmente, empezando por el café que había tomado antes. La lengua de Kaname sobrepasó la de Zero con atrevimiento y volvieron a encontrarse, adelante y detrás, provocando… tentando… apretándose cada vez más hasta que… Zero rompió el beso y dio un paso atrás rápidamente, casi asustado.

-Espera, Kaname.- jadeó.- O me harás… sangrar…

Kaname parpadeó. Los ojos de Zero estaban nublados con deseo y confusión, pero a ellos también asomaba una pizca de un miedo muy enraizado y dio un paso atrás, enfriándose de golpe.

_Sangre_.

Algo tan elemental y tan necesario para un vampiro como respirar. Pero en un beso así, podía ser peligroso. Ya eran muy vulnerables el uno al otro, tanto física como emocionalmente, así que quién sabía lo que podía pasar si se derramaba sangre, no importaba de quién fuera. Kaname se hizo atrás tanto mental como físicamente de forma inconsciente.

-Tienes razón.- murmuró.- Disculpa.

Zero frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? No has llegado a morderme.- replicó.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Kaname sonrió, una leve sonrisa que a Zero le llegó al alma y, sin ningún motivo, se encontró devolviéndosela, a pesar de que el corazón seguía saltando en su pecho.

-Volvamos, ¿eh?- sugirió con el tono más ligero del que fue capaz.

Kaname pareció estar a punto de discutir pero se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien.

Unos dedos delgados encontraron los de Zero y los apretaron. Otra sonrisa tembló en los labios del prefecto e intentó retirar la mano desganadamente, pero los dedos volvieron a apretar los suyos.

-No.

Kaname exhaló suavemente y Zero evitó sus ojos cálidos, con las orejas echándole humo mientras estiraba de la mano del otro para instarlo a andar. Volvieron hacia la escuela en silencio por la calle desierta, haciendo lo posible por ignorar sus dedos entrelazados, la forma en que sus hombros se rozaban y sin atreverse a decir nada que pudiera romper aquel momento. Cuando estuvieran en la escuela, las cosas volverían a cambiar. Estarían de nuevo separados por raza y por clase social, por los amigos y los prejuicios. Pero en aquel momento podían cogerse de la mano sin que ninguno pensara que el otro era raro o débil. Así que dejaron que sus dedos se acoplaran los unos a los otros, con sus corazones latiendo nerviosamente pero complacidos.

Cuando aparecieron las verjas de la Academia Cross se soltaron pero siguieron caminando el uno al lado del otro, con Kaname devolviendo el saludo al guarda y Zero ignorándolo. A pesar de que caminaban lentamente, pronto alcanzaron el cruce de caminos que conducía a las dos Residencias. Zero al final miró a Kaname, tan reticente a despedirse de él como el purasangre parecía estar.

-Bien.- empezó vacilante y se interrumpió cuando Kaname señaló el camino que conducía a la Residencia Sol.

-Te acompaño un rato.- dijo.

Zero lo miró atónito.

-Eh, vale.- murmuró entre dientes antes de continuar por el camino que conducía al edificio de la Clase Diurna.

A medio camino, pasaron junto a una arboleda que ocultaba el camino desde el lago, cerca del lugar donde había encontrado a Zero en aquella medianoche de Navidad.

Quizás lo había esperado o quizás no, pero Zero no dijo ni palabra cuando Kaname lo cogió de la mano y lo sacó del camino, conduciéndolo hacia el bosquecillo. Bajo la sombra del un gran árbol, el purasangre le estrechó entre sus brazos sin ceremonia, besándolo hambriento, casi desesperadamente. Zero se revolvió un momento, pillado fuera de juego, antes de rendirse y rodear a Kaname con sus brazos, abriendo la boca para dejar que el purasangre lo invadiera, asegurándose de dar tanto como recibía. Fue un momento de pura locura… pero lo estaba deseando.

Fue Kaname quien rompió el beso aquella vez, con las puntas de los colmillos rozando el labio inferior de Zero.

-Yo… lo siento.- murmuró sin aliento.

Zero negó con el pecho subiendo y bajando… aquel beso había sido _increíble_.

-No lo sientas.- murmuró, sonrojándose a pesar de todo.

Kaname consiguió soltar una risita sin aliento.

-No en ese sentido, Zero.- dijo, haciendo que el prefecto frunciera el ceño.

-Sí, vale, no te acostumbres demasiado a esto, Kuran.- replicó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kaname se ensanchara.

-Ah, ¿no?- le retó, dando un paso hacia él.

Zero dio un paso atrás, parando cuando su espalda tocó el tronco de un árbol.

-¡No, Kaname!

El prefecto giró la cabeza del brillo depredador y carmesí de los ojos de Kaname, pero los largos dedos que sostuvieron su barbilla y lo hicieron girarse eran sorprendentemente amables.

-Por favor.- susurró.

Zero cerró los ojos cuando aquellos labios flexibles y cálidos lo encontraron de nuevo. Aquel beso fue amable y tan dulce como siempre, pero en los ojos de Zero empezaron a agolparse lágrimas ardientes tras los párpados cerrados. Su respiración tembló mientras intentaba reprimirlas, sabiendo que él era el patético ahora. Qué fácilmente se había rendido ante Kaname… ¡sí, él era el patético, no el purasangre! Zero retiró los labios de los de Kaname, respirando con fuerza, y aquel parpadeó.

-¿Qué pasa, Zero?- preguntó.- ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te he hecho daño?

El prefecto meneó la cabeza en silencio, deseando que Kaname se olvidara del tema. Intentó inhalar, pero fue una respiración tan temblorosa como cuando la exhaló.

-¿Zero?- el tono de Kaname se había vuelto de preocupación y lo alcanzó, abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Dímelo!

Zero apretó los ojos todavía con más fuerza, su garganta se había cerrado por completo y las palabras atropelladas del purasangre todavía lo empeoraban más.

-No.- consiguió jadear al final.- No digas una palabra, Kaname.- añadió en un susurro tembloroso.

Kaname guardó silencio, con una mano acariciando el pelo de su compañero, la otra alrededor de su cintura y el corazón hecho un lío de dolorida confusión. No tenía ni la menor idea lo que había provocado que el gruñón y cabezota prefecto hablara de aquella manera, pero sabía que era culpa suya. Y lo odiaba. Se odiaba… a sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- dijo al cabo de un rato.

Sabía que Zero no quería que hablara, pero no podía contenerse y los puños del prefecto le golpearon la espalda con fuerza.

-Cállate, m-maldita sea.- murmuró, quebrado.

_O esta vez me voy a humillar de verdad…_

El prefecto tembló con violencia mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura pero unos labios suaves y llenos de remordimiento estaban salpicando de besos su pelo, su oreja y su mejilla, y cada caricia le ponía un poco más difícil evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

_¿Todo esto es un juego para ti, Kaname? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me siento tan… valorado cuando estoy contigo? ¿Por qué me siento tan apreciado cuando me besas? No hagas de esto un juego, Kaname. Por favor, no juegues así conmigo…_

La mano de Kaname trazó lentos círculos en la tensa espalda de Zero, a punto de echarse a llorar también ante las inesperadas emociones.

_¿Por qué me afectas tanto, Zero? ¿Por qué siento que mi felicidad depende de la tuya? ¿Por qué me siento tan importante cuando me sonríes? ¿Por qué me siento la persona más feliz del mundo cuando te beso y te abrazo? ¿Sientes lo mismo, Zero? ¿Lo sientes?_

Pero todas fueron preguntas silenciosas… y ninguno las respondió. Minutos después, los hombros de Zero se relajaron, dejaron de temblar y se separó un poco, pidiendo en silencio a Kaname que lo dejara ir. El purasangre obedeció sin decir palabra y Zero dio un paso atrás, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Evitando la mirada del purasangre, empezó a desabrocharse la americana, pero las manos de Kaname se cerraron sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo, por mucho que deseara recuperar su chaqueta y dormir envuelto en ella y en el olor de Zero…

-No.- dijo en tono suave.- Quédatela, me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Zero sí lo miró entonces.

-¿Por qué?

Kaname supo que no estaba hablando de la americana y se pasó la mano por el largo cabello ondulado en un gesto de confusión.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que quiero… estar contigo.- el purasangre exhaló mientras Zero seguía callado. Nunca sabía qué decir delante del prefecto, ya no, y se enfrentó a la mirada del otro con vacilación. -Me siento… bien… cuando estoy contigo.- _cree esto, aunque sea._

Zero dio un titubeante paso hacia delante. ¿Así que Kaname no estaba jugando con él, entonces? Porque él se sentía exactamente igual.

-Siento haber reaccionado de forma tan exagerada.- murmuró.- No hiciste nada mal, Kaname.

Los ojos dulces del purasangre brillaron de puro alivio.

-Nunca lo pretendí.- confesó. Se inclinó, vio cómo Zero se tensaba y bajó la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra la suya, con las manos suavemente sobre los hombros del prefecto.- Buenas noches, Zero.- murmuró, mirando fijamente los ojos violetas y bebiendo del vacilante anhelo que vio allí.

Zero tragó saliva. Nunca había mirado a los ojos de Kaname desde tan cerca y aquellas claras profundidades marrones no escondían nada aquella vez.

-Buenas noches, Kaname.- susurró. _Por favor… bésame otra vez antes de irte._

Y Kaname lo hizo, un leve roce de sus labios en los de Zero antes de marcharse, rápido como una sombra, dejando al prefecto solo bajo un árbol. Zero suspiró para sí mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Ahora estaba más confuso que antes, si es que aquello era posible… pero le ayudaba saber que, aunque nada de aquello tenía el menor sentido, Kaname se sentía igual que él.

Transcurrió un minuto antes de que se enderezara y volviera a la Residencia Sol, deleitándose en el suave dolor de su corazón incluso si amenaza a los millones de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente.


	11. Ven a flirtear conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**11. Ven a flirtear conmigo**

Era extraño, pensó Kaname mientras esperaba con los otros nobles fuera de las puertas de la Residencia Luna. Era extraño cómo había cambiado su perspectiva. Siempre había esperado el momento del cambio de clases, cuando las altas verjas se abrían y él, junto con el resto de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, pasaba junto al griterío de las enamoradas chicas de la Clase Diurna de camino a sus clases. Básicamente, era el único momento en que podía ver a Yuuki, aunque sólo fuera durante unos instantes, un momento para disfrutar de sus sonrisas, quizás incluso para abrazarla y atesorar su calidez natural en su alma, por breve que fuera la sensación.

Ahora, el joven líder purasangre todavía esperaba el cambio de clases con mayor expectación... debido al alto y huraño prefecto de pelo plateado que aguardaba al lado de Yuuki. Qué extraño era haber visto siempre a Zero Kiryu como tu enemigo y rival, para acabar contemplándolo y anhelando su compañía. Qué extraño era saber que podías bajar tu siempre vigilante guardia ante él y estar completamente seguro de que no te iba a hacer daño en respuesta. Todavía resultaba más extraño darte cuenta de que, aunque Zero había visto más allá de la máscara tras la que te habías ocultado cuidadosamente durante años, aún podías levantar la cabeza con orgullo y mirarlo a los ojos sin perder tu dignidad, sin vergüenza, sabiendo sin duda alguna, por improbable que pareciera, que tus secretos estaban a salvo con él.

Kaname cerró los ojos un instante, controlando conscientemente el inestable latido de su corazón, que revelaría a los otros nobles lo ansioso que estaba su líder no por ver a Yuuki, sino a su rival de amor, y por intercambiar con él silenciosas miradas cargadas de signifcado. Había sido así durante la pasada semana y media, desde la cena con Zero en la ciudad. Las puertas empezaron a abrirse y Kaname inhaló profunda y lentamente. Otra vez ansiaba la presencia de Zero y sus tímidas miradas, acompañadas por un ligero sonrojo.

-o-

Faltaba más o menos un minuto para el cambio de clases. Zero ojeó el reloj y desvió la mirada al excitado grupo de chicas delante suyo. Yuuki estaba a su lado, como siempre, pero miraba hacia otro sitio y dio gracias por ello; estaba demasiado distraído como para contestar a cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir. No podía creer que esperara el cambio de clases, cuando era una obligación que siempre había detestado. Zero había odiado desde siempre la ciega adulación de las chicas de la Clase Diurna mientras contemplaban embelesadas a sus ídolos; siempre le molestaba la forma en que los nobles snobs de la Clase Nocturna se pavoneaban mientras se empapaban de la enloquecida admiración de sus fans de camino a clase. Pero, durante la última semana y media, desde la noche de su cena con Kaname, era lo único que anhelaba.

Zero desvió rápidamente sus pensamientos de los besos hambrientos y apasionados con los que había acabado aquella noche y que había recreado demasiado a menudo en su mente. En su lugar, caviló sobre otras cosas. Por ejemplo, sobre lo raro que resultaba esperar con ilusión el momento de intercambiar miradas con la única persona que, siendo un purasangre, podría ser tu enemigo mortal con todo el derecho del mundo aunque no fuera también tu rival. Qué raro era que él esperara tu sonrisa tanto como tú esperabas la suya, saber que tenías el aterrador poder de otorgarle felicidad o arrebatársela. Qué raro era darte cuenta de que el carismático purasangre que tenía toda una horda de fieles seguidores te había escogido _a ti_ como confidente, incluso aunque eso le expusiera a tu mofa. Todavía era más raro que, sabiendo que eras el único que conocía, al menos un poco, el secreto que podía minar su posición en la escuela y en la sociedad, y destruir el respeto que los demás le profesaban, estabas decidido a que siguiera siendo un secreto. Y, lo más raro de todo... no lo hacías por tu propio provecho, sino por el suyo.

Cuando oyó que las verjas se abrían con un crujido, el corazón empezó a galoparle mucho más rápido. Había oído aquel mismo sonido cientos de veces y nunca le había afectado tanto como ahora, de hecho, desde que Kaname y él se habían besado en aquella mágica Nochebuena nevada. Zero se giró para enfrentarse a su mitad de las chicas que chillaban excitadas, pero todos sus sentidos estaban sintonizados con la hermosa presencia brillante que podía sentir detrás. Ansiaba girarse para comprobar si aquellos ojos marrones volvían a estar fijos en él, transmitiéndole en silencio lo contento que estaba Kaname de verle. La mirada sería sutil y muy discreta, pero para Zero resonaría tan alto como el ulular de una sirena y, cada vez que ocurría, tenía que combatir contra su sonrojo.

Transcurrió una pequeña eternidad de suspense hasta que percibió a Kaname justo detrás y se giró lentamente. El prefecto se encontraba a la derecha de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna mientras aquellos caminaban por el sendero, y la cabeza del purasangre se había girado justo en aquella dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante. La expresión de Kaname era esperanzada y reservada al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera que sólo el prefecto supiera cómo se sentía, y la de Zero era igualmente reservada mientras rogaba en silencio que nadie más se diera cuenta.

La tímida mirada de Zero tuvo la virtud de reconfortar el corazón de Kaname, que anhelaba algo más que aquellos breves momentos robados y esperaba poder disfrutar de él durante mucho más rato. El último fin de semana no había sido posible, él había estado ocupado y, al parecer, los dos prefectos también. Pero mañana volvía a ser sábado y se preguntó si Zero tenía planes para aquel fin de semana.

Cuando el purasangre saludó a Yuuki con un abrazo momentos despueś, se aseguró de preguntárselo casualmente y la muchacha le explicó que Zero y ella iban a coger un autobús al día siguiente para ir a la ciudad a recoger un paquete especial que acababa de llegar para el director. Yori también los iba a acompañar y estaba claro que las chicas tenían en mente algunas acitividades con las que distraese antes de que los tres tuvieran que volver a la escuela por la tarde. Kaname asintió mientras se lo explicaba, como si la información no tuviera demasiado interés para él, pero tan pronto como acabaron las clases aquella noche, se apresuró a informar a su chófer de que irían a la ciudad al día siguiente por la tarde, aunque se suponía que los dos tendrían que estar durmiendo a aquella hora.

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.

-o-

-¿Qué tal estuvo la peli que viste la semana pasada, Zero?- preguntó Yuuki en tono ligero mientras Yori, Zero y ella salían de la oficina de correos después de recoger el paquete del director, guardado en su mochila.- No he tenido ocasión de preguntártelo.

Zero le dedicó una mirada sorprendida antes de ponerse las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué película?

Yuuki resopló.

-¡La que fuiste a ver con Kaname-sempai la otra noche!- replicó, para luego taparse la boca con la mano ante la pregunta de Yori.

-Zero-kun, ¿fuiste a ver una película con Kuran-sempai?

-¡Lo siento!- susurró Yuuki a Zero, contrita, ganándose un bufido.

-Eh... no estuvo mal.- murmuró, mirando hacia otra parte. Bien, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¡No es que se hubiera enterado demasiado de la peli!

Yuuki lo contempló con fijeza.

-¿No estuvo mal?- repitió, incrédula.- ¡Es un taquillazo, Zero! ¡Ha tenido unas críticas tremendas!- su suave ceño se volvió más profundo ante la falta de interés de su compañero.- ¿Y esa escena en el ascesor era tan divertida como dicen?

Zero se limitó a mirarla con la mente en blanco. ¿Ascensor? ¿Qué ascensor? ¿Y qué escena se supone que era exactamente? Yuuki puso los ojos en blanco. La mirada ausente de Zero era evidente a pesar de las gafas de sol.

-¡La de cuando el héroe se encuentra con el novio de la chica en el mismo ascensor! ¡Los dos iban a su apartamento a llevarle flores para su cumpleaños!- segundos después, sus ojos se estrecharon, fulminándolo.- ¿Estás seguro que realmente viste esa peli, Zero?- preguntó con recelo.

Una mirada de reojo le indicó al joven que Yori estaba igual de interesada en escuchar su respuesta y encogió un hombro con incomodidad. Al final, decidió que la honestidad –o,al menos, parte de ella- era la mejor opción.

-Nosotros... eh... no estuvimos muy atentos a la película porque una familia con tres niños llegó tarde y se sentó cerca nuestro. Los dos mayores montaron un alboroto porque no veían bien la pantalla.- Zero decidió que "cerca nuestro" parecía más seguro que "al otro lado del pasillo".

-Oh... ¿y?- una de las delicadas cejas de Yuuki seguía enarcada.

-Y nosotros... Kuran y yo... les echamos una mano.- murmuró Zero, volviendo a encoger el hombro.

-¿Cómo?- ahora Yuuki tenía las dos cejas alzadas.

-Em... dejándoles que se sentaran en nuestros... eh... regazos.

Las mejillas de Zero empezaron a adquirir un rubor rosáceo cuando las dos chicas se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Kaname-sempai y tú?- preguntó Yori con incredulidad.

-¿En vuestro regazo?- repitió Yuuki en el mismo tono que su amiga.

-Sí, por eso estuvimos distraídos, ¿vale?- gruñó Zero, decidiendo otra vez que no iba a mencionar que los dos niños se habían quedado dormidos en cuestión de minutos, que no les habían molestado para nada y que ni siquiera se habían despertado hasta que la película había acabado.

-Oh.- añadió Yuuki al punto. Aún se debatía entre reírse ante la adorable imagen mental de dos nerviosos Kaname y Zero con dos niños quejumbrosos en su falda o sentir envidia por no haber estado allí para presenciarlo.- Bueno, y ¿qué tal la cen...?

Esta vez, Zero fue más rápido.

-A ver, ¿entonces, chicas, queréis volver ahora a la escuela?- frunció el ceño al ver que Yuuki compartía una sonrisa secreta con Yori, que le decía que no tenían ninguna intención de regresar en aquel momento. Zero ignoró a Yori pero dedicó a su compañera una fingida mirada severa.- Vale, ¿qué pasa, Yuuki?

La joven de cabello cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno, hay rebajas en el centro comercial. Yori y yo vimos el anuncio en los periódicos de ayer y yo... en fin, pensamos que nos podíamos dejar caer por allí un rato... –dejó de hablar al ver que las cejas de Zero se juntaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo quiere decir un rato?- preguntó sin alterar la voz.

Yori sonrió desviando la vista y Yuuki empezó a retorcerse un mechón de pelo alrededor de los dedos mientras rebullía inquieta.

-Eh... un rato... una o dos horas...

_¡Dos horas!_ ¿Qué puñetas se suponía que tenía que hacer él durante dos horas? ¡Y Yuuki siempre tardaba media hora más _después_ de aquello para acabar de decidir qué compraba! Yuuki rió por lo bajo ante la poco entusiasta reacción de Zero e incluso Yori sonrió.

-¡Oh, no tienes que acompañarnos, Zero! Yori y yo volveremos por nuestra cuenta. Tú puedes regresar antes, ¿vale?

Los tres habían comprado billetes de ida y vuelta por la mañana y servían para cualquier autobús de la misma compañía que cubría el trayecto hacia la pequeña ciudad al lado de la Academia Cross. Zero dudó. Sabía que las chicas estarían bastante seguras porque sólo eran las tres y media de la tarde, pero aún así les advirtió con firmeza que cogieran el autobús como muy tarde a las seis. No había necesidad de que él esperara a Yuuki porque no iba sola.

Después de que las dos chicas le prometieran que así lo harían y se despidieran de él, Zero emprendió el camino de vuelta a la estación de autobuses en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba, pasó justo delante de la galería de arte local, un gran edificio de dos pisos ante el cual hacían cola al menos una docena de personas, a las que se añadían un par de autobuses escolares en el aparcamiento y dos grupos de niños con uniforme que pululaban con sus profesores revoloteando alrededor de ellos.

Al parecer, había una exposición bastante interesante y Zero consultó automáticamente el reloj. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante, así que no pasaba nada por echar un vistazo... además, estaba prácticamente seguro de que la galería sólo le cobraría un precio simbólico por la entrada con su carnet de estudiante. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos marrones seguían sus movimientos desde una limusina aparcada al otro lado de la calle.

Kaname esperó hasta que Zero hubo comprado su entrada y desaparecido en el edificio antes de darle instrucciones al conductor para que estacionara en el aparcamiento de la galería. Mientras salía de coche y se encaminaba a comprar su entrada, con la larga gabardina marrón ondulando alrededor de las piernas, no se dio cuenta de que había un par de claros ojos acuosos mirándolo desde otro coche que acababa de entrar en el aparcamiento.

-o-

La galería acogía aquella semana la exposición de cuadros de un artista y Zero siguió a la muchedumbre por las escaleras hacia una de las salas, ignorando el murmullo de las conversaciones mientras miraba en derredor.

La sala era grande y de techo alto, con una treintena de pinturas colgadas en las paredes de color crema, con cuerdas de terciopelo rojo que impedían al público acercarse demasiado a las obras. Aunque Zero no era ni un estudiante de Arte ni un auténtico aficionado, sabía apreciar el talento del artista, a juzgar por los realistas retratos de escenas de la vida cotidiana que podía ver. Se tomó su tiempo contemplando cada cuadro, paseando de uno al otro.

Al cabo de diez minutos, sus sentidos de cazador empezaron a cosquillear y dio instintivamente un paso atrás mientras fruncía el ceño. Espera... eso parecía... _¿Kaname?_ Por un momento, se preguntó si su traicionera imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, teniendo en cuenta que Kaname había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos conscientes (y, a veces, también inconscientes) últimamente. Pero no, Zero había conseguido por una vez _no_ pensar en el purasangre durante los últimos diez minutos, así que no era el caso. Por improbable que pareciera, estaba percibiendo su aura. El purasangre estaba allí, en aquella misma galería, estaba completamente seguro.

El corazón de Zero empezó a latir más deprisa pero, a pesar de los seis adolescentes dándose empujones a su alrededor mientras contemplaban el cuadro de delante y lo comentaban entre sí, permaneció muy quieto. Sabía que Kaname se le estaba acercando por detrás, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el purasangre estaba despierto cuando sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Además, ¿por qué _tendría_ que estar Kaname en esta ciudad?

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar que los labios se le curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria._Kaname estaba aquí_. Aquella presencia especial era inconfundible, igual que aquellas pisadas seguras y livianas en el suelo de madera y la leve traza de aquel olor deliciosamente único. La sonrisa de Zero se ensanchó y las mejillas adquirieron un leve color al sentir a Kaname moviéndose detrás de él. El prefecto estaba a punto de girarse para darle la bienvenida cuando un par de brazos lo enlazaron por la cintura y lo atrajeron contra un pecho firme.

_Qué demonios…_ ¡¿Kaname lo estaba abrazando en público?! Olvidando tanto la sonrisa feliz como la bienvenida, Zero rebulló para liberarse.

-¡Kaname!- exclamó con indignación.

-Ssh…

La voz del otro fue un mero suspiro y el ligero roce de sus labios contra la oreja derecha de Zero dejó al prefecto petrificado. Se quedó donde estaba, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente bajo la camiseta azul claro, siendo más consciente de la presencia de Kaname justo detrás con cada segundo que pasaba, aspirando el olor delicioso de su captor con cada inspiración agitada. Pero aún así… ¡qué creía Kaname que estaba _haciendo_, abrazándolo en público de aquella manera, por amor de Dios! Zero podía notar todo el rostro latiendo de calor y bajó la mirada cuando dos mujeres de mediana edad pasaron a su lado y chasquearon la lengua con desaprobación.

Zero resopló e intentó girarse para fulminarlo, pero los brazos delgados alrededor de su cintura aumentaron la presa, impidiéndole moverse. Luego intentó girar sólo la cabeza, pero Kaname apretó la mejilla izquierda contra la derecha suya y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

-No… no te gires, Zero. No te muevas.- susurró, percibiendo el agitado latido del corazón del otro y sabiendo que el suyo iba igual de rápido.

El bufido y el ceño fruncido de Zero se hicieron más pronunciados pero se mantuvo inmóvil, con el corazón martilleando en el pecho.

-¿Esta es la idea que tienes de una broma?- siseó, notando que el purasangre negaba con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

El oscuro cabello sedoso rozó la mejilla derecha de Zero como una caricia, desprendiendo la familiar fragancia de champú.

-No, no es una broma. Te lo explicaré en un momento. Por ahora… compórtate con normalidad.- Kaname consiguió sonar mortalmente serio. Tenía una buena razón para hacer aquello, después de todo, y era increíble volver a tener a Zero entre sus brazos.

_¿Compórtate con normalidad?_ Zero podría haber replicado a aquello si no fuera porque estaba tan avergonzado que podría haberse fundido a través de las tablas de madera. Aún así, consiguió bufar débilmente mientras continuaba con la vista fija en el cuadro de delante sin verlo en absoluto.

-Vamos, ahora camina conmigo.

El brazo derecho de Kaname dejó su cintura, pero mantuvo el izquierdo donde estaba y empujó a Zero para que le siguiera. El rostro del prefecto seguía en llamas al mirar de reojo a Kaname, que caminaba con aire desenvuelto hacia el rincón más alejado de la sala, como si lo único que pretendiera fuera echar un vistazo a las pinturas de paisajes marineros que se exhibían allí.

Pero… El ceño de Zero se aclaró un tanto hasta desaparecer mientras le seguía en silencio. Kaname no estaba tan relajado como parecía. Notaba que el brazo alrededor de su cintura estaba tan tenso como el resto del cuerpo, a pesar de lo relajado que parecía el pursasangre por fuera. Algo le estaba preocupando, se percató al fin.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento frente a la pintura de una pequeña granja al borde de un acantilado sobre el mar y luego Kaname prosiguió hacia el siguiente cuadro, arrastrando suavemente a Zero con él. El prefecto siguió manteniendo la cabeza gacha para ocultar su sonrojo, pero tenía la sensación de que Kaname estaba esperando que el pequeño grupo delante de ellos saliera de la sala. Medio minuto después, así lo hicieron y para entonces el sonrojo de Zero había desaparecido, más o menos, y su corazón latía algo más lento. Se habían quedado a solas, al menos en aquella esquina de la sala, y el prefecto oyó un suave suspiro a su lado antes de que el brazo alrededor de su cintura se apartara con renuencia. Los dos estaban de cara a una pintura y Zero giró la cabeza hacia su derecha.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Kaname se giró para mirarle, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran a su gusto el rostro del prefecto.

-Lo siento, Zero.- murmuró antes de sonreír un poco.- ¿Te he avergonzado antes?

El otro volvió a fruncir el entrecejo e ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Qué está pasando, Kaname?- volvió a preguntar, sin dar oportunidad al purasangre a que respondiera antes de bombardearle con más preguntas.- ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kaname volvió a suspirar.

-Ya sé que es temprano.- admitió. _Y también hace demasiado sol_.- Cuando hablé con Yuuki ayer me dijo que los dos y Sayori Wakaba íbais a venir a hacer un recado para el director. Así que… -dejó la frase en el aire y se encogió de hombros.

Zero no le quitó la vista de encima.

-¿Nos has _seguido_ hasta aquí?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Kaname dudó un momento antes de asentir.

-Sí. Quería volver a verte.- admitió en voz baja, lo que hizo que el color en las mejillas de su compañero aumentara.- Vi que te separabas de las chicas fuera de la oficina de correos y te seguí… para ver si querías que te llevara de vuelta a la escuela.

Zero parpadeó y sonrió a pesar suyo. ¡Por supuesto, Kaname no habría venido hasta aquí en autobús! Se sentía tan avergonzado como halagado de que el purasangre se hubiera quedado sin unas cuantas horas de sueño y se hubiera tomado la molestia de venir a buscarlo. De hecho, Kaname tenía aspecto de no haber descansado lo suficiente aunque, a pesar de ello, tenía la misma apariencia excepcional, con una camisa de lino de color crema y unos pantalones marrón claro debajo de la gabardina. Antes de que Zero pudiera decir nada, Kaname miró por encima del hombro izquierdo y se quedó rígido de forma casi imperceptible.

-Oh. Ha vuelto.- murmuró resignado.

-¿Quién ha vuelto?- preguntó Zero volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Antes de que pudiera mirar detrás, Kaname se le acercó, volviendo a enlazar su cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

-No mires ahora.- le susurró, ganándose una mirada fulminante de reojo del otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no mires"? ¡Quiero saber quién es!- replicó, preguntándose si Kaname habría visto a alguno de los nobles de la Clase Nocturna.

Pero él no había percibido la presencia de ningún otro vampiro cerca. ¡Oh, Señor, esperemos que Cross no hubiera decidido venir a buscar su propio paquete! Kaname percibió su agitación.

-No es nadie de la Academia Cross.

Zedro se relajó un poco.

-Voy a armar una escena si no me dices quién…

El brazo de Kaname apretó su cintura un poco más fuerte mientras acercaba los labios a los piercings de la oreja derecha del prefecto.

-Aquel tipo del concierto de piano…- susurró.- … aquel del que me ayudaste a desprenderme, ¿te acuerdas?

Zero se quedó de piedra y luego acudió a su mente una imagen de aquel tipo delgado y desagradable que no paraba de mirar a Kaname. Poco a poco, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para ojear despreocupadamente detrás de él, a pesar de la presión del brazo de Kaname en su cintura. Yup, el señor Lascivo en persona, en la entrada de la sala y tan demacrado como siempre. Sus ojos bulbosos estaban fijos en ellos.

_Magnífico._

El prefecto sintió aquel familiar ramalazo de resentimiento mientras dedicaba una rápida mirada a Kaname.

-¿Hace cuánto rato que te sigue?-preguntó en voz baja.

Esta vez, Kaname se sintió aliviado al oír que Zero ya no parecía enfadado y se había olvidado del brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Entró en la galería justo después de mí y ha empezado a seguirme. Sabía que tú estabas aquí arriba y lo despisté en las escaleras, pero parece que me ha vuelto a encontrar.

El purasangre parecía melancólico, pero Zero sólo resopló por respuesta. A él no le daba miedo aquel tipo pero, por alguna razón, a Kaname sí, aunque puede que sólo fuera asco. Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y la sangre le empezó a hervir en las venas al ver que el señor Lascivo lo estaba fulminando abiertamente con la mirada. ¡¿Es que aquel marica no podía darse por aludido y dejar a Kaname en paz?! ¡De verdad! Zero escrutó el rostro del purasangre, que seguía contemplando la pintura que tenían delante con la misma expresión calma de siempre. Pero había aprendido tanto a ver como a percibir más allá que aquella máscara perfecta y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del calmado exterior, Kaname parecía… agitado. Incluso preocupado. El purasangre notó la mirada de Zero en él y giró la cabeza.

-Quédate cerca de mí.- murmuró de repente.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, el instinto protector de Zero ya se había despertado y asintió sin vacilar.

-De acuerdo.- contestó por lo bajo.- Mierda… ¡viene hacia aquí!

Efectivamente, el señor Lascivo caminaba decididamente hacia ellos. Kaname no se molestó en mirar, pero atrajo a Zero todavía más cerca y el prefecto abrió la boca para protestar sólo para cerrarla de nuevo.

-¡Pon algo de tu parte!- siseó Kaname en su oído.

-¿Cómo?- siseó Zero en respuesta, completamente sonrojado.

-Tu brazo… alrededor de mi cintura.

_¿¡Qué?!_ Zero se puso a la defensiva al momento. ¡Una cosa era dar un abrazo de consuelo cuando estaban a solas y cuando el purasangre parecía estar sufriendo, y otra muy distinta abrazarlo así, tan despreocupadamente, y en público! Se giró para fulminar a Kaname y se encontró de golpe con su mirada. Las profundidades marrones, normalmente límpidas, mostraban ahora lo que casi parecía miedo y Zero se quedó sin respiración.

-Por favor.-la súplica surgió en un apresurado murmullo.

El señor Lascivo había llegado ya a la mitad de la sala y Zero apretó los dientes, sabiendo que no podía rechazar la petición. No ahora. No cuando Kaname parecía y sonaba tan vulnerable. _Mierda_. Volvió a sonrojarse con violencia mientras pasaba el brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura demasiado delgada del purasangre por debajo de la gabardina, rezando para que ni Yori ni Yuuki sintieran el impulso de abandonar sus planes de compras para ir a ver pinturas.

Un grupito de operarios, recién salidos de su turno y aún vestidos de uniforme, se colocó detrás de Kaname y Zero para admirar también el cuadro de enfrente. El indeseado admirador del purasangre aprovechó para unirse al grupo y acerarse sin problemas a su lado derecho.

Zero percibió cómo el cuerpo de Kaname se ponía casi imperceptiblemente rígido antes de que se le acercara aún más. Agachando un poco la cabeza y girándola hacia la derecha, el prefecto se dio cuenta del por qué: el señor Lascivo estaba justo al lado de Kaname. ¡Pero qué… aquel mal bicho tenía la cara prácticamente enterrada en su pelo! ¡De hecho, estaba aspirando el olor de los largos mechones ondulados! Zero consiguió reprimir un gruñido apretando las mandíbulas. De repente, fue dolorosamente consciente de la silenciosa incomodidad de Kaname, que se manifestaba por el temblor un poco más visible de su cuerpo, y se sintió absolutamente furioso por que el amable purasangre estuviera sufriendo aquella atención indeseada. Le recorrió un poderoso y prácticamente incontrolable impulso de estrangular el delgado cuello del señor Lascivo con las manos desnudas, pero consiguió reprimirlo. Aún así, apretó la cintura de Kaname posesivamente con el brazo derecho y se inclinó hacia delante para freír al señor Lascivo con la mirada, sólo por si acaso. El escuálido hombre se dio cuenta y pareció algo sorprendido. Los ojos acuosos brillaron con una chispa de reconocimiento pero, por desgracia, no parecía ni un poco desanimado.

Zero aguantó el impulso de resoplar de muy mala manera y se limitó a dedicarle otra mirada gélida antes de arrastrar a Kaname por la cintura para que andara. Mientras los dos vampiros caminaban hacia el siguiente cuadro, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que Kaname hubiera aceptado _su_ roce en vez de rehuirlo, como hacía con el señor Lascivo. Con los brazos aún enlazando sus cinturas, siguieron contemplando el resto de las pinturas, ignorando tanto las muecas divertidas del resto de la gente como la babosa mirada del señor Lascivo, que persistía en su persecución.

Ninguno de los dos pudo apreciar, ni siquiera contemplar, las pinturas que tenían delante. Lo único que eran capaces de percibir –además de la irritación del admirador de Kaname- eran el uno al otro. Su cercanía… su olor… lo íntimo que parecía caminar con el brazo en la cintura del otro y cómo sus cuerpos se rozaban cada vez que daban un paso. Kaname pareció relajarse un poco después y aflojó un tanto su presa, apoyando la mano en la cintura de Zero e incluso colgando el pulgar de la cintura de los tejanos. El prefecto hizo ver que no estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con los pantalones de Kaname.

Por desgracia, el señor Lascivo continuaba siguiéndolos. A Zero no le apetecía para nada quedarse en aquella habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los demás visitantes se estaban trasladando a la sala contigua, que albergaba más exposiciones. Eso les dejaba solos con el señor Lascivo y otra pareja. Después de haber examinado todos los cuadros de una pared, se encontraron en el lado opuesto a la entrada de la sala. Zero estaba a punto de sugerir que salieran de allí de una maldita vez cuando Kaname apretó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura.

-Zero, ¿crees que podríamos…?- susurró, antes de callarse abruptamente.

El cuerpo de Kaname se había vuelto a quedar rígido y Zero vio el por qué: el señor Lascivo había conseguido volver a reptar a su lado. El brazo del prefecto apretó la cintura de Kaname, dándole seguridad, y pudo notar que volvía a temblar, haciéndole pensar de nuevo que, por alguna extraña razón, Kaname tenía _miedo_ del señor Lascivo. No sabía por qué, pero era la única explicación para su reacción y la mirada de Zero volvió a su molesto público. El señor Lascivo se estaba humedeciendo los labios antes de hablar.

-Hola.-dijo con voz de pito.- Me preguntaba si…

Aquella vez, el gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Zero.

-¡Lárgate!- rugió, con una mirada fiera y gélida en los ojos violetas.

No le importó que la otra pareja le estuviera mirando, que se estuviera comportando sin ninguna educación y con un desconocido, nada menos. De lo único de lo que era consciente era del estallido de rabia que le provocaba el extraño temblor en el cuerpo de Kaname, haciendo que el invencible purasangre pareciera vulnerable y necesitado de su protección. Era completamente irracional; Zero sabía muy bien que, como purasangre, Kaname no _necesitaba_ ayuda. Los demás necesitaban la suya, no a la inversa. Pero, a pesar de que Kaname se mantenía firme, Zero notaba que se apoyaba un poco en él, como si necesitara sentirle cerca. Sus instintos protectores llamearon de nuevo, alimentándose tanto de la irritación por la persistencia del señor Lascivo como de la vulnerabilidad que sólo él podía percibir en Kaname.

-Sólo quería saber si…

Eso fue el detonante. Zero rugió de nuevo, casi mostrando los colmillos.

-¡Lo que único que necesitas saber es esto… es _mío_!- siseó con frialdad, total e ilógicamente posesivo.

El señor Lascivo parpadeó, sorprendido, y dio un paso atrás. Kaname parecía igual de anonadado. Con la mente aún guiada por un diminuto diablillo, Zero se dejó llevar por el instinto, subiendo la mano derecha hasta la espalda de Kaname y empujándolo, poniéndolo de cara contra él en un solo gesto rápido. Al mismo tiempo, lo cogió del brazo derecho y caminó hacia delante, forzando a Kaname a dar un par de pasos atrás. Aquella esquina de la sala no estaba acordonada porque no había pinturas, así que la espalda de Kaname acabó contra la pared, frenándolo de golpe, mientras miraba a Zero en completo shock, con la mente dándole vueltas ante aquella acción.

En circunstancias normales, Kaname no habría tenido problemas para detener a Zero, pero no en aquel momento, cuando la aparición del señor Lascivo le había perturbado más de lo que esperaba. Se sentía vulnerable ante cosas que no quería recordar ni profundizar en ellas y tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Como si aquello no fuera bastante, la impulsiva acción de Zero y sus sorprendentes palabras, teniendo en cuenta su carácter habitual, lo habían dejado todavía más fuera de juego. En aquel momento, Kaname no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tenía que decir o hacer.

_¡Por amor de Dios, Zero parecía tan posesivo!_

-No pongas esa cara.- susurró Zero al oído de Kaname.

El purasangre tragó saliva, consciente de la mirada furiosa del señor Lascivo.

-¿Qué cara?- Kaname respiró de forma inaudible sin mover los labios.

-Como si te hubieras quedado alucinado.- le contestó Zero con otro susurro. Debería sentirse mortificado por lo que acababa de decirle al señor Lascivo y por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no lo estaba. Al menos, todavía no.

Kaname exhaló con fuerza en un intento fallido de reírse.

-Probablemente, es porque estoy alucinado, Zero.- murmuró. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente y sospechaba que el de su compañero también, a juzgar por las irregulares respiraciones que notaba en su oreja.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé.- Zero se retiró un poco para mirarlo. La expresión de fiereza había desaparecido de sus ojos y ahora parecía tan confuso como Kaname.

El purasangre pensó que eso tenía que darle ánimos.

-¿Intentando que se largue, a lo mejor?- sugirió amablemente.

La confusión en los ojos de Zero fue reemplazada por alivio.

-Sí, exactamente.- coincidió, agradecido de que Kaname hubiera escogido ser diplomático.

Zero acabó por enrojecer, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que cerca que estaba de Kaname, con la mano derecha en su cintura y la izquierda en la muñeca derecha del otro, y soltó las manos.

-Bueno, pues no está funcionando.- comentó Kaname con despreocupación a pesar de que su corazón pareció calentarse al ver el sonrojo de su compañero.

El prefecto abrió los ojos como platos e incluso más al notar que Kaname le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí hasta que sus pechos se tocaron.

-¿No?- preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-No.- aseguró Kaname, notando que el corazón de Zero iba tan rápido como el suyo.

El prefecto exhaló con frustración.

-Bueno, ¿y qué espera el señor Lascivo que hagamos entonces?-gruñó.

Aquella vez, Kaname consiguió reír por lo bajo a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía con aquella audiencia.

-¿Darnos el lote, a lo mejor?- sugirió, juguetón. Zero se separó un poco para fulminarlo con la mirada y Kaname le devolvió una mirada inocente.- Dijiste que soy tuyo.- le recordó en tono sedoso y los ojos brillantes con traviesa diversión mientras el prefecto volvía a enrojecer.

Sorprendentemente, algo brilló también en los ojos de Zero.

-Eso dije.- concedió.

Kaname parpadeó cuando el prefecto bajó la cabeza y luego exclamó suavemente al notar unos labios cálidos en su mandíbula, justo bajo su oreja derecha.

-¿Zero?-exhaló con los ojos entrecerrados.

El prefecto notó el leve temblor en la voz de Kaname y, deseando fervientemente no tener que arrepentirse nunca de aquello, recorrió lentamente con los labios la elegante línea de la mandíbula del purasangre, desde la oreja hasta la barbilla. El cuerpo delgado tembló contra el suyo y Zero abrió los labios mientras trazaba el camino inverso, esta vez saboreando la sedosa piel. Kaname estudió su entorno con deleite. Aquel rincón de la sala estaba en penumbra y les daba una protectora ilusión de privacidad. Sin necesidad de que le animaran, cedió a la tentación y rozó la mandíbula de Zero con sus labios. Su piel era tan suave, tan tersa… Zero exhaló con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que Kaname trazaba su propia línea de besos desde su barbilla hasta su oreja derecha. No podía negar que le había estado haciendo lo mismo, pero a lo mejor aquello no era una buena idea. Tenían que parar.

-¿Ka…Kaname?

Zero inspiró con un pequeño temblor recorriendo su columna ante la inesperada sensación de aquellos labios cálidos y seductores contra su piel. Olvidando al señor Lascivo casi por completo, Kaname se perdió en el tentador aroma de Zero, en su piel, y en la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre con aquel suave gemido. Tomó la suave piel del lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios y lo chupó con cuidado, con los piercings metálicos tintineando contra sus dientes. Zero jadeó de nuevo, luego gimió cuando sus rodillas parecieron volverse de gelatina y se encontró aferrando los hombros de Kaname para mantenerse de pie.

De alguna forma, se habían girado las tornas. Contra él.

Kaname soltó el lóbulo de la oreja cuando ya cosquilleaba con un grave ronroneo satisfecho y empezó a explorar la tierna piel de debajo con la lengua, haciendo que Zero se aferrara a su camisa de lino mientras temblaba con fuerza.

-Kaname.- gimió con el corazón retumbando.

Los leves roces del purasangre lo embriagaron por completo y se encontró inclinándose para recibir sus caricias, apretándose más, hasta que Kaname pudo notar y oír su respiración en el oído. El prefecto era intoxicante… delicioso… encantador. Las manos de Kaname lo sostuvieron por la cintura, alejándolo ligeramente para capturar su boca en un beso profundo. Zero murmuró una protesta incoherente pero respondió. ¿Sólo había pasado una semana y media desde que se habían besado? Parecía una eternidad y Zero bebió del gruñido sordo de Kaname cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron una con otra.

Cuando sus labios se separaron por fin, Zero notó la punta de uno de los colmillos de Kaname rozar levemente su labio inferior e inhaló con fuerza, pero el purasangre se limitó a sonreírle, con el pecho subiendo y bajando.

-A ti también se te ven los colmillos.- bromeó con voz ronca.

Los ojos oscurecidos de pasión estaban ligeramente teñidos de carmesí, pero la mirada tierna hizo que Zero se enrojeciera más y recordó que no estaban precisamente en un lugar aislado. Soltó rápidamente la camisa arrugada de Kaname y se alejó de él.

-Ya es suficiente.- murmuró, pero los brazos del purasangre alrededor de su cintura lo seguían manteniendo cautivo.

-No te alejes, aún está aquí.- murmuró y Zero se quedó de piedra.

Se había olvidado completamente de su voyeur y, a pesar de su sonrojo, miró rápidamente detrás. El señor Lascivo estaba plantado a dos metros de ellos y parecía tanto furioso como paralizado por lo que acababa de ver. Al final, pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada con Kaname porque no intentó acercarse más. Apretó los puños a los lados, les enseñó los dientes amarillentos en ademán de impotencia y se giró para salir como una exhalación. Zero se giró y empujó los hombros de Kaname.

-Vale, ya está. Vámonos de…

-Aún no, Zero.- los brazos de Kaname lo enlazaron con más fuerza.

El prefecto lo miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó antes de que el corazón se le acelerara ante la mirada de Kaname.

La expresión vulnerable que parecía pedir a gritos la ayuda de Zero parecía haberse disipado por arte de magia con la desaparición del señor Lascivo. Kaname lo miraba con intensidad y con su habitual confianza atenuada por una expresión tierna y agradecida. Zero no sabía cómo responder a aquella mirada ahora que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo irracional que habían sido sus actos y enterró rápidamente el rostro en el cuello de Kaname, aspirando su olor en vergonzosas inhalaciones. ¡_Ostras_, se estaba dando el lote! ¡En un lugar público y con Kaname! ¡Y con alguien mirándolos! No fue hasta un poco después que se dio cuenta de que Kaname se había vuelto a quedar rígido, con el cuerpo tan tenso como antes. Sorprendido, Zero levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver una expresión recelosa, casi de miedo, en los ojos del otro antes de que la enmascarara rápidamente.

Zero parpadeó. ¿Había vuelto el señor Lascivo? Pero una rápida mirada le confirmó que la sala seguía vacía. ¿Es que Kaname… le tenía miedo a él, ahora? No, eso era ridículo. Pero Zero había tenido el rostro contra el cuello del purasangre… ¿a lo mejor creía que iba a morderlo?

-No, Kaname. Yo… no iba a morderte.- susurró rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que había acertado cuando Kaname sonrió, aliviado, y el cuerpo se relajó, bajando un poco los hombros.

-Lo sé.- replicó, y su mirada volvió a ser amable.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia delante y Zero cerró los ojos, incapaz de respirar mientras aquellos labios cálidos y suaves adoraban su otra mejilla y oreja antes de deslizarse levemente sobre su mandíbula. Kaname sonrió cuando el otro tembló con suavidad, aferrado a él, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

La agresividad de Zero parecía haber desaparecido por completo ante las tiernas caricias de Kaname, pero no se resignaba a ser el único afectado por todo aquello. A pesar de su habitual reserva, empezó a tocar a Kaname, rozando sus pómulos y la elegante mandíbula con los labios, notando el largo cabello sedoso acariciándole el rostro, disfrutando del temblor de placer que estremeció el cuerpo del purasangre y oyendo cómo su respiración se volvía más agitada. Esta vez fue Zero quien sonrió mientras sus dedos volvían a enredarse en la camisa de Kaname.

Ahora sólo eran conscientes el uno del otro, de poder tocarse de nuevo después de más de diez días, perdidos en las caricias y en las respuestas que provocaban. Kaname bajó más la cabeza, buscando automáticamente el pulso que latía rápidamente bajo la pálida piel de la garganta de Zero. Lamió la tierna zona con suavidad y rozó la piel humedecida muy suavemente con los colmillos. Zero respingó al notar aquel leve roce, tensándose inmediatamente antes de retirarse y Kaname se obligó a soltar su cintura mientras lo miraba con remordimiento.

-Lo siento, Zero, no tendría que haber hecho eso.- se disculpó. Sabía cómo lo habían transformado, por la fuerza y con violencia a manos de un enemigo pero, en el calor del momento, lo había olvidado. A sus ojos, aquel olvido era imperdonable.- No pretendía asustarte.- susurró.

Zero tomó nota de la honesta disculpa en los ojos marrones y luego bajó la mirada.

-No es por ti.- murmuró y se obligó a mirar a Kaname.- Pero a veces… de vez en cuando…- tragó saliva. Aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Yuuki.- A veces… aún sueño con… aquella noche.- dijo a regañadientes.

Kaname sabía que, más que sueños, tenían que ser pesadillas.

-Lo siento.- repitió suavemente.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

-No digas eso. No me has mordido.- afirmó con su habitual honestidad. Luego vaciló.- Pero… sé que hace daño.

Kaname vio el miedo profundamente arraigado en los ojos lilas antes de que el prefecto bajara la cabeza y se mordiera el labio. Zero no sabía por qué le estaba confesando a Kaname su miedo más profundo, pero no era justo actuar como si le hubiera hecho daño cuando no había sido así. El purasangre contempló el cabello plateado falto de palabras, notando el pecho constreñido. Por una parte, estaba encantado de que el estoico prefecto confiara en él lo suficiente como para confesarle su miedo y así aliviar su culpa pero, por otra parte, también estaba desolado de ver que Zero aún se sentía perseguido por el doloroso recuerdo de aquel brutal mordisco.

El purasangre no sabía qué podía decir en aquel momento, así que atrajo al silencioso prefecto en un prieto abrazo, con una mano en su espalda y la otra presionando la cabeza plateada contra su hombro.

-Zero, un mordisco no _tiene_ por qué ser doloroso.- murmuró. Cuando el cuerpo del otro volvió a tensarse, suspiró.- No pasa nada, prometo no morderte.- murmuró. _Pero espero que me dejes hacerlo... algún día._

El prefecto levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿De vedad?- preguntó, vacilante.

-Lo prometo.- asintió Kaname.

Los ojos violetas lo contemplaron en silencio con expresión solemne y luego Zero sonrió, aliviado, una pequeña sonrisa suave que Kaname nunca había visto, que envolvió su corazón de calidez y le hizo sentir como si hubiera conquistado el mundo.

-Zero.- susurró, para inclinarse y capturar los labios que su compañero ofrecía.

Cuando se interrumpieron para coger aire un largo momento después, Zero se dio cuenta con incomodidad de que estaba sexualmente excitado y mantuvo las caderas lejos de Kaname a propósito, a pesar de que sus pechos estaban apretados uno contra el otro. A Dios gracias, el vampiro moreno no pareció darse cuenta mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Kaname?- el tono de Zero era suave.

-¿Sí?- replicó el purasangre mientras sus labios jugaban con el sedoso cabello, por encima de la oreja del prefecto.

-Yo...- pero Zero no podía decirlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir en voz alta que estar en sus brazos así era increíble, que lo que le hacía sentir era igual de increíble.-No importa.- murmuró, meneando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

Un segundo después, unos dedos elegantes bajo su barbilla le hicieron levantar la cabeza y Kaname se quedó sin aliento al ver la mirada completamente vulnerable fija en él, llena de un inconfundible, aunque tímido, ardor.

-Zero.- exhaló.- Por favor... no me escondas lo que sientes.- murmuró._ Necesito saberlo..._

Pero Zero sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a evitar su mirada, más avergonzado que antes. Los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una sonrisa entre divertida y exasperada; Zero quizás no quería decirle nada, pero él sí. Sin más demora, sus manos bajaron hasta las delgadas caderas de Zero, abrió los largos dedos sobre sus nalgas y lo atrajo contra él en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que sus caderas presionaran una contra otra y que el prefecto se quedara como una estatua de hielo.

Unos ojos lilas como platos volaron al rostro de Kaname cuando Zero notó algo que no estaba seguro de querer notar presionando contra su muslo. Humillado, puso las manos en el pecho de Kaname e intentó liberarse, pero el purasangre no se lo permitió. A pesar del miedo a ser rechazado, Kaname se obligó a sostener la mirada violeta con firmeza.

-Quiero que sepas lo que me haces, Zero.- le dijo con calma.

El prefecto volvió a pelear, con la cara en llamas.

-¡No, suéltame, Kaname!- protestó mientras lo empujaba.

Kaname no lo soltó y, en lugar de ello, giró sobre sus talones y cambió sus posiciones, con la espalda de Zero contra la pared, y lo mantuvo apretado allí con su pecho y sus caderas. Zero dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó ir un avergonzado sollozo, sabiendo que el purasangre podía ver perfectamente su excitación. Se removió aún más, desesperado por escapar de Kaname, dándole puñetazos en el pecho.

-¡He dicho que me _sueltes_, maldita sea!

Kaname se quedó de piedra ante el inesperado descubrimiento y su rostro se iluminó de puro deleite.

-¿Zero?- preguntó mientras se frotaba de nuevo contra el otro, intentando confirmar que lo que había notado no era una ilusión o el producto de su imaginación sobreexcitada.

Zero apretó los ojos con fuerza, con el rostro más acalorado que antes.

-¡No, Kaname, no!- rogó.

El purasangre se detuvo, confundido. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que parara? ¿Por qué?

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Luego se interrumpió, girando la cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala, con Zero imitando sus movimientos. Los dos oyeron voces y pasos acercándose.

-¡Por aquí, vamos, rápido, niños!- dijo una voz alegre de mujer y los dos intercambiaron miradas.

Estaba claro que aquel no era lugar para continuar nada.

-Vámonos.- masculló Kaname, cogiéndole la mano y separándolo de la pared.

El prefecto estaba extrañamente silencioso y permitió que el purasangre tirara de él sin protestar. Kaname encontró la salida trasera del edificio pasillo abajo y descendieron unas estrechas escaleras que iban a dar a un jardincillo trasero, rodeado por altos árboles. No había nadie. Ya casi atardecía, pero el sol descendente estaba tapado por los edificios de tiendas delante de la galería. Kaname soltó la mano de Zero y el prefecto metió ambas en los bolsillos de los tejanos al instante, girándose con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Zero?- preguntó Kaname con suavidad.

El joven se tensó pero no dijo palabra, con las puntas de las orejas aún rosas. Kaname caminó hasta situarse delante suyo.

-Mírame.- pidió.- ¿O eres demasiado tímido para hacerlo?- añadió, pinchándolo.

Zero alzó la cabeza de golpe, con la mirada oscura y tormentosa. A lo mejor Kaname estaba desando seguir con lo que habían empezado en la sala, pero él no. Oh, sí, se había perdido momentáneamente en la magia de aquellos labios cálidos y hábiles, pero había sido una pura locura, nada más.

-¿Zero?- ahora Kaname parecía confundido. El prefecto se giró sin responder y el purasangre suspiró para volverse a situar delante suyo otra vez.-¿Qué pasa?- Zero no parecía tener problemas con lo que acababa de pasar y él estaba delirantemente feliz ante aquel hecho. Pero, ¿qué había ocurrido para que cambiara de idea de golpe?- ¿Te da vergüenza lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó.

Zeŕo inhaló con fuerza, pero continuó sin responder. Sí. Sí, estaba incómodo. Mortificado. Y avergonzado.

-Tu cuerpo sólo ha tenido una reacción física, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.- añadió Kaname, manteniendo un tono suave y razonable.

El prefecto negó con la cabeza en silencio. A lo mejor había sido sorprendentemente infantil, incluso estúpido, al no darse cuenta de a dónde les iba a conducir todo aquello, pero sus besos y abrazos habían sido inocentes. Incluso cuando se habían besado apasionadamente aquella noche, había un nuevo y vacilante sentimiento despertando pero esto... esto era diferente. Esto no era sólo atracción, era deseo.

_Lujuria._

Aquello le asustaba y le obligaba a examinar lo que estaban haciendo bajo una nueva luz.¿Por Dios, es que estaba _loco_? Eran Kaname Kuran, príncipe purasangre, y Zero Kiryu, ex humano y cazador de vampiros. ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos? ¡No podían! Eso sin tener en cuenta a Yuuki, la chica de la que estaban enamorados los dos y que les convertía antes que nada en rivales. ¡Y, por si eso no fuera bastante como para que todo aquello fuera una locura, los dos eran del mismo sexo, por amor de Dios!

Se mordió el labio, totalmente confundido. Si aquello estaba mal y, mirándolo desde cualquier punto de vista, lo estaba, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan bien besando a Kaname? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien abrazándolo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía y en sus brazos? ¿Por qué se le iluminaba el alma cuando Kaname le dedicaba aquella extraña sonrisa suave?

-Zerp, mírame. Por favor.

_No_. Tenía que parar aquella locura antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Alzó los ojos y endureció la mirada.

-Esto está mal, Kaname.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué está mal?- parpadeó.

Zero resopló, incrédulo, y hundió los hombros.

-¿_Por qué_? ¿De verdad necesitas preguntármelo? No tendríamos que estar haciendo esto... ¡es de locos! Eres un tío. ¡Y yo también!

Sonaba estúpido, lo sabía, diciendo cosas que eran obvias pero, aparentemente, Kaname no se había cuenta de aquel pequeño punto. Bueno, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, no después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero no le _preocupaba_.

Las mejillas de Kaname adquirieron un leve rubor, pero dio un paso al frente.

-Sé que eres un tío.- dijo con calma.- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó.

Zero sabía que la voz suave y razonable de Kaname sería su perdición, así que, antes de que pudiera ablandarse, se apresuró a replicar.

-Bueno, no sé tú, ¡pero yo no soy gay!

Kaname tomó aire con brusquedad. ¿Es que Zero estaba dando a entender que él sí lo era?

-No parecía que eso te importara cuando me empujaste contra la pared.- contestó, molesto.

Zero enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Sí, lo había hecho y ahora estaba recibiendo su castigo pero, espera... ¡había sido para salvar a Kaname del señor Lascivo!

-Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte a deshacerte de ese pervertido, Kuran. Nada más.- rugió.

Kaname lo miró con fijeza, dolido. ¿Así que volvía a ser "Kuran"? Zero había parecido tan protector antes, incluso gruñendo, ¿acaso había sido todo una farsa? ¿Sólo para desembarazarse de aquel pervertido, como había dicho, y nada más? Pero estaba seguro de que no había sido sólo por eso, no podía ser...

-¿Esa fue la única razón por la que lo hiciste, Zero?- preguntó. Pretendía parecer frío y sereno, pero su voz tembló un poco al final. _Por favor, di que no._

Era difícil, pero Zero hizo de tripas corazón ante la nota de súplica en la voz del otro.

-Sí.- pareció morder la palabra, sabiendo que era mentira. Demasiado tarde, vio que sus palabras habían hecho diana gracias a la mirada destrozada de Kaname.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en el sorprendido silencio que siguió. En su corazón, Kaname sabía que Zero estaba mintiendo, pero la cabezonería del prefecto, rechazando ser honesto con él cuando su cuerpo decía la verdad, le había dolido más de lo que creía posible. Antes de poder medir las palabras, el purasangre dio rienda suelta a su enfado fustigando a su compañero como represalia.

-Entonces a lo mejor no vale la pena seguir con esto, ya que pareces tener tan poca confianza en mí, a pesar de todo lo que te he explicado.- un súbito ramalazo incontrolado de su aura hizo que el aire se congelara a su alrededor. Continuar era difícil, pero luchó por hacerlo.- A pesar de todo lo que he hecho.

Las palabras de Kaname tenían un frío propósito que golpeó a Zero directamente en el corazón y se quedó mirando al purasangre en completo shock. ¿De… de verdad Kaname pensaba aquello? ¿De verdad quería que _no_ siguieran con esto? A pesar de sus palabras anteriores, el corazón del prefecto protestó con viveza ante el mero pensamiento. Kaname notó el mismo dolor al ver la pura conmoción en los ojos del otro. Así que, a lo mejor, el prefecto no quería que cortaran, después de todo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Zero cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-De acuerdo.- ladró.

Esta vez fue Kaname quien lo miró, entumecido. Lo único que quería era retractarse de sus palabras, pero era incapaz de encontrar las adecuadas sin parecer un completo idiota. Después de todo, era un purasangre y tenía su orgullo. Seguramente, Zero no esperaría que dejara correr aquello y se disculpara, como solía hacer últimamente. Kaname se quedó plantado, con los puños apretados y el orgullo batallando contra el anhelo por el tozudo muchacho que tenía delante.

Quizás, Zero percibió la reticencia de Kaname y sacó su propia conclusión porque meneó la cabeza con ira, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a zancadas. Kaname lo vio marchar y la expresión en sus ojos se convirtió en una de desesperación. Así que Zero volvía a huir… bien, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? ¿Que se quedara y discutieran un rato más? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, cuando Kaname acababa de decir que ya no creía que aquello –ellos- valiera la pena?

Agachó la cabeza y exhaló. ¿Por qué narices había _dicho_ eso? Era una mentira y lo sabía muy bien. Zero se _merecía_ todas aquellas molestias, y más. Confiaba en él, incluso aunque había tenido que superar toda una vida de prejuicios para ello. Y, siendo sinceros, ¿qué era lo que Kaname le había contado? A penas nada. No le había dicho una palabra de lo que le había sucedido en el pasado, de lo que lo había perseguido durante todos aquellos años y que le hacía sentir como alguien que no merecía ser amado. No había admitido cuánto deseaba estar con Zero y que el prefecto lo mirara como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo. No, Kaname no había explicado muchas cosas y ahora meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a culpar a Zero de salir huyendo así? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que acabara de castigarse y tomara una decisión.

No.

Se enderezó, con la determinación brillando en los ojos. No podía dejar que Zero se fuera, no así. No estaba bien y no era en absoluto lo que quería. Rodeó el edificio a zancadas rápidas y seguras, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento. Al momento, la limusina se acercó a él y Kaname se sentó en la parte trasera, abriendo la puerta incluso antes de que el conductor pudiera salir para hacerlo él.

-A la estación de autobuses. Ahora.- ordenó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo de ver a Zero subir al autobús antes de que éste se pusiera en marcha y Kaname se quedó mirando el vehículo que se alejaba con la mente en blanco. Al cabo, se dio cuenta de que su chófer seguía esperando pacientemente nuevas instrucciones y le indicó que condujera hasta la ciudad cercana a la Academia Cross, sabiendo que allí era a donde se dirigía el autobús. Después de todo, ¿a dónde más podía ir Zero? Kaname se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes con una mano delgada, sintiendo el principio de una jaqueca.

¿Le escucharía Zero ahora?

¿Le miraría el orgulloso y cabezota prefecto?

-o-

Zero fue el último en bajar del autobús, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha. Kaname, que hacía veinte minutos que había llegado, había estado esperando en el coche con paciencia y contempló al prefecto en silencio, consternado. Siempre había admirado la fuerza y el espíritu del muchacho, y verle así dolía, sobre todo sabiendo que aquel estado era culpa suya. Bajó del coche y cruzó la calle, sin molestarse en comprobar si venían coches. En cuanto se acercó, Zero se detuvo, luego alzó la cabeza y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Kaname llegó a su lado.

Durante los cuarenta minutos de trayecto del autobús, Zero había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que le había dicho a Kaname y sabía que se había extralimitado. Mucho. Desde luego que el purasangre tenía que estar confuso, después de lo que le había soltado y Zero consideraba que se merecía que Kaname hubiera dicho lo que había dicho. Pero el prefecto también había notado el orgullo enfrentándose a la angustia en los ojos del purasangre y no podía evitar preguntarse si Kaname pretendía ignorarle a partir de ahora, a pesar de lo que habían compartido antes. Aquella era la desolada conclusión a que había llegado cuando el autobús llegó a la estación.

Pero Kaname había venido hasta aquí para verle, a pesar de lo que el prefecto había dicho y a pesar de lo que él mismo había dicho también. ¿A lo mejor aún quedaba una oportunidad? Ya no había ira en los ojos del purasangre, sólo arrepentimiento mezclado con una vaga esperanza, reflejando exactamente cómo se sentía Zero en aquel momento. Decidió arriesgarse y sonrió con timidez.

A pesar del insistente dolor de cabeza provocado por la luz brillante de la tarde, Kaname sintió que el apretado nudo alrededor de su corazón se aflojaba un poco al ver aquella trémula sonrisa, y sus propios labios se elevaron en otro pequeño gesto similar. Si Zero aún podía mirarle y sonreírle así, a lo mejor no rechazaría sus disculpas.

-Kaname.- Zero fue el primero en hablar, acompañándose de un incómodo encogimiento de hombros, con un tono extrañamente apagado.

_Pero no aquí._

-Zero.- dijo en voz baja, asintiendo.- Por favor… ven conmigo.

El joven parecía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero asintió y le siguió al coche. El chofer estaba esperándoles y les abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el corto recorrido hasta la Academia Cross, sentados juntos pero sin tocarse y, al aproximarse a las puertas de entrada, Kaname se inclinó hacia el conductor.

-Nos bajaremos aquí.

-Sí, Kuran-sama.

Salieron del coche y esperaron en silencio hasta que atravesó las verjas y luego Kaname echó a andar hacia los bosques que rodeaban la escuela, gesticulando hacia Zero para que lo siguiera. El sol empezaba a ponerse con rapidez detrás de ellos y caminaron en silencio, contemplando las sombras que se alargaban por delante. Un par de minutos después, Kaname se paró; los bosques estaban en completo silencio y Zero lo miró de reojo, nervioso.

-Zero, perdona.- dijo en voz baja, girándose.

El prefecto negó con la cabeza y dio un impulsivo paso al frente.

-No, Kaname, deja que me disculpe yo primero.- insistió.

El purasangre abrió la boca para protestar, pero los ojos de Zero eran de un suave violeta brillante y, con un sonido estrangulado, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Esta vez, el prefecto no dudó cuando sus brazos enlazaron la cintura de Kaname, abrazándolo con fuerza. Durante un perfecto minuto de silencio no hubo palabras, sólo un abrazo que se prolongó mientras enterraban sus rostros en el hombro del otro y encontraban consuelo en el calor de su compañero.

-Lo siento.- susurró Kaname al final en el oído de Zero, cerrando los ojos al notarlo temblar.

-Yo también.- murmuró el prefecto.

-No te di las gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme antes de aquel tipo.

-No lo pensaba de verdad cuando dije que ésa era la única razón por la que te ayudé.

-No tendría que haber dicho que esto no vale la pena. Lo vale.

-No debería haber dicho que esto está mal. No lo está.

Los dos se separaron para mirarse, sorprendidos, y luego rompieron a reír ante sus propias palabras y las disculpas del otro, todavía un poco avergonzados y casi aturdidos de puro alivio. Los ojos de Kaname tenía una expresión amable, pero mezclada con un anhelo que hizo que Zero se sonrojara muy a pesar suyo.

-¿Realmente lo pensabas cuando le dijiste a aquel tipo "es mío"?- preguntó Kaname, burlón. Interiormente, estaba sorprendido de que incluso pudiera hacer broma sobre aquello, en vez de rechazar la idea directamente como una completa majadería.

_Quizás… me gusta la idea de pertenecer a alguien._

Zero se debatió entre asentir y negar con la cabeza. Mordiéndose el labio, desvió la mirada. Estaba bien que Kaname no pareciera para nada ofendido ante aquel comentario presuntuoso, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué el purasangre había parecido asustado de su admirador. Pero no quería preguntar… al menos, no ahora. Volvió a girarse hacia Kaname al oír una suave risilla.

-¿Eso es un "sí" o un "no"?- preguntó aquel, con una nota de malicia en la mirada.

-¡Pues claro que es un "no"!- replicó Zero, frunciendo el entrecejo. _¿Cómo podrías pertenecer a alguien como yo, Kaname?_ El purasangre parecía estar a punto de protestar.- Pero está bien que prefieras que te toque yo y no él.- bromeó rápidamente, sin poder ocultar del todo el orgullo de su voz.

Kaname lo percibió y su corazón dio un latido feliz como respuesta.

-Por supuesto que lo prefiero. Creí que estaba bastante claro cuánto me gusta que me toques.- replicó con una mirada ardiente, recordándole a Zero lo que había pasado antes. El prefecto se sonrojó como una amapola mientras lo fulminaba de una mirada, pero el incontenible purasangre sólo volvió a reír.-También es bastante obvio cuánto te gusta que _te_ toque, Zero.- añadió con inocencia para luego interceptar el puño dirigido a su pecho sin pestañear.

Antes de que el airado prefecto volviera a intentar pegarle de nuevo, lo atrajo en otro abrazo, murmurando sonidos tranquilizadores. Zero batalló un poco más antes de dejarse abrazar. Sólo habían abordado una de los millones de preguntas que clamaban por una respuesta pero, después de su pelea, sólo era capaz de sentirse feliz empujándolas al fondo de su mente para disfrutar de lo que tenían ahora. Kaname parecía sentir la misma necesidad de pasar de puntillas por sus otras dudas, al menos por ahora.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y, algunos minutos y varios besos después, salieron de los bosques a regañadientes, con las manos enlazadas. Sólo se soltaron cuando las puertas principales de la Academia Cross estuvieron a la vista, sintiendo los corazones henchidos pero con el anhelo escrito en sus miradas.


	12. Ven a descubrirte ante mí

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**12. Ven a descubrirte ante mí**

Ya había transcurrido otra semana desde la primera discusión de Kaname y Zero, y el último había decidido dejar que intentar refrenarse de pensar en el purasangre. Zero suspiró echado en su cama en la Residencia Sol. No podía negar que, si sorteaban las barreras de la desconfianza y de los prejuicios que siempre se habían instalado entre ellos, había algo más. No era puramente atracción o deseo, aunque aquellas emociones también estaban presentes; había una camaradería, una comprensión profunda y confortable que iba más allá de las palabras, incluso aunque no supieran demasiado el uno del otro. Zero no estaba seguro de qué era, pero lo apreciaba profundamente, le animaba saber que a Kaname le pasaba igual y que sentía lo mismo hacia él.

Pero otros factores continuaban atormentando al prefecto, insidiosos. Uno de ellos era el hecho innegable de que los dos eran hombres. Resopló mientras se daba la vuelta para tumbarse sobre la espalda y contemplar el techo. Durante los últimos dos años, conforme crecía y era cada vez más consciente de la presencia de Yuuki, no como una molesta hermanita sino como una chica atractiva, había soñado con compartir su primer beso con ella. Sólo que ahora ya no podía ser porque su primer beso había sido con Kaname. Y el segundo. Y el tercero.

Y todos los siguientes, ya que nos poníamos.

Cierto, Zero nunca había confesado a Yuuki sus sentimientos y sabía que ella seguía viéndole sólo como a un hermano pero, entonces,… ¿era _gay_? Se revolvió en la cama con un movimiento brusco cuando el corazón se le encogió de incomodidad. Nunca jamás lo había considerado y ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero… ¡no, por supuesto que no lo era! Quería a Yuuki y apreciaba una cara bonita o a una chica atractiva cuando la tenía delante, aunque las que solía ver más a menudo eran las tontas chiquillas enamoradas de la Clase Diurna que se derretían adulando a los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna a todas horas. Aunque su comportamiento sugiriera otra cosa, Zero sabía que tanto Ruka Souen como Rima Tooya eran muy atractivas, aunque nunca se fuera a sentir nada por ellas. Además, nunca había dedicado ni una mirada a aquellos snobs masculinos de la Clase Nocturna, aunque todos fueran innegablemente guapos: Ichijo, Aido, Kain, Shiki… Vale, eran un puñado de tipos guapos, pero su apariencia nunca le había excitado de la forma que lo hacía…

Zero frunció el ceño. No, aquello tampoco era cierto. Después de todo, hacía unos cuantos años que conocía a Kaname y nunca se había sentido atraído por su apariencia y a la inversa tampoco había sucedido, estaba seguro. La cosa iba más de quién era Kaname en su _interior_, porque sólo había conocido esa faceta recientemente, de manera deliberada o por casualidad. El ceño se hizo más marcado aunque su corazón se aligeró un tanto.

Sí, tenía que ser eso: le atraía Kaname cuando el purasangre se desprendía de la máscara de autoconfianza y compostura que solía lucir y le dejaba ver la persona que era en realidad, ya fuera el travieso que hacía campana alegremente para ver una película y cenar con él, el purasangre juguetón que casi le había lamido los dedos en un fast-food, o la honesta persona que no había caído en el comportamiento "adecuado" a la hora de compartir la comida, o incluso el individuo solitario y dolido que anhelaba su consuelo, sus besos y sus caricias.

Zero inhaló, vacilante, sintiéndose aliviado y casi mareado de golpe. ¿Eso significaba que no era gay, entonces? Vale, ahora encontraba atractivo a Kaname, sabía que se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si pretendía lo contrario. El joven líder purasangre era extremadamente atractivo, incluso perfecto. El pelo perfecto, los ojos perfectos, la complexión perfecta, la piel perfecta, la sonrisa perfecta. Kaname estaba increíble, olía incluso mejor (si es que eso era posible), se movía con perfecta gracia, derrochaba elocuencia y encanto natural que escondía una mente afilada, pero lo importante era que Zero _no era gay_.

¿A lo mejor Kaname sí?

El prefecto negó con la cabeza un momento después. No, Kaname no podía ser gay porque sabía que el purasangre también quería a Yuuki. ¿Además, cómo podía Zero competir en atractivo físico con la perfección de los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna? ¿Y cómo podía resultar atractivo para alguien, especialmente para alguien como Kaname, su comportamiento brusco y malhumorado, su habitual mirada gélida y sus respuestas monosilábicas?

Así que, si ni él ni Kaname eran gays, ¿entonces, qué era aquella extraña atracción entre los dos, que los hacía gravitar el uno hacia el otro, que les hacía querer protegerse, anhelar la compañía del otro y querer estar juntos todo el rato, como el mismo purasangre había dicho?

¿Qué era exactamente?

¿Y qué era lo que le había sucedido a Kaname en el pasado? El orgulloso y controlado purasangre se había desmoronado dos veces ya, y las dos delante de Zero. El prefecto frunció el ceño con preocupación. Tenía que ser algo lo bastante traumático como para provocarle pesadillas, incluso al cabo de los años, y algo que le hiciera temer que Zero lo considerara, según sus propias palabras, "patético".

No, no lo era, pensó fieramente. No a sus ojos… pero su corazón seguía anhelando consolar a Kaname. Se debatía entre querer saber qué le había sucedido; una furia centelleante hacia quien fuera que hubiera causado una cicatriz tan profunda en el corazón del purasangre; incomodidad al saber que él era el único en quien Kaname había confiado inadvertidamente, y un contradictorio orgullo ante aquel mismo hecho.

Todo aquello… asustaba a Zero. Saber algo que incluso los más cercanos seguidores de Kaname no conocían; tener el poder de preservar el respeto que los demás le profesaban o destruirlo; ser capaz de que Kaname sonriera o robarle la sonrisa. Lo último era evidente después de la breve discusión que habían tenido la semana anterior detrás de la galería de arte.

Suspiró. Su vida se había vuelto del revés y lo sabía. Kaname Kuran era un príncipe purasangre y, por ende, el enemigo natural de un cazador de vampiros. Él, Zero Kiryu, era tanto un cazador como un vampiro que había sido transformado a la fuerza y dolorosamente por otro purasangre. ¿Entonces, por qué conectaba tanto con _éste_? ¿Con _este _vampiro? ¿Se debía sólo a la mera novedad de darse cuenta de que la persona que siempre había creído arrogante y confiado hasta lo imposible era, de hecho, alguien con un alma sorprendentemente vulnerable que le había permitido contemplar? ¿Era sólo eso? ¿O algo más profundo, mucho más especial? A pesar de sus miedos, Zero prefería que fuera lo último, quería… quería que aquello fuera especial. Incluso aunque fuera altamente improbable, quería que Kaname pensara que él era _diferente_.

Y ahora que había reconocido la… atracción entre ellos, ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo podían continuar con aquello? ¿A dónde les conduciría? Y, por amor de Dios, ¿qué pasaba con Yuuki? ¿Con Cross y el resto del mundo? Zero se giró de costado, ignorando a la silenciosa Hello Kitty sentada en su mesita de noche, para perder la vista en la ventana. Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería volver a ver a Kaname, hablar con él y disfrutar de su compañía con la misma intensidad que un adolescente con su primer mal de amores.

Poco después, un pensamiento perturbador cruzó su mente y rebulló con inquietud. ¿Qué pasaría si los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna se daban cuenta de aquella atracción entre los dos? ¿Reaccionarían con la justa ira por que él, un mero Nivel D, descendiente de un linaje de reputados cazadores y el antiguo enemigo de Kaname, nada menos, presumiera de haber atraído la atención de su querido líder purasangre? O, mucho peor, ¿se limitarían a reírse de lo patético que era, otra alma desventurada atrapada en la fascinante luz que era Kaname Kuran?

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Zero. No, no quería que ninguno de aquellos nobles chupasangres se enterara de aquello. No podía imaginarse enfrentándose a sus miradas y a sus pullas si llegara a ocurrir.

-o-

Volvía a ser hora del cambio de clases.

A pesar de sus recientes miedos de que los otros nobles pudieran darse cuenta y, probablemente, mofarse de su imposible encaprichamiento de Kaname, Zero no pudo ignorar su presencia cuando los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna pasaron por su lado y el de Yuuki para dirigirse a clase. El prefecto aún estaba felizmente perdido en la cada vez más conmovedora mirada de Kaname cuando, de repente, notó los ojos de alguien más fijos en él. Con un sobresalto, desvió la vista hacia el rostro situado al lado de Kaname, un poco detrás de él, enfocándolo.

Takuma Ichijo.

Zero notó que el estómago se le desplomaba hasta las suelas de los zapatos al darse cuenta de que los ojos verdes del noble lo contemplaban con una mirada cómplice y especulativa que lo dejó helado y ardiendo a la vez. ¡Maldición, maldición, _maldición_! Para empezar, sabía que aquello era una estupidez, quedarse mirando como dos bobos enamorados. ¡¿Cómo puñetas había podido creer que nadie más se daría cuenta?! ¡Y, ahora, mira lo que había ocurrido, que los habían pillado, y uno de los nobles de la Clase Nocturna! ¡El vicencargado, nada menos!

Completamente paralizado y sonrojado hasta las orejas, Zero no se atrevió a seguir mirando a Kaname ni tampoco pensó que su expresión anonadada era muy fácil de descifrar. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, notando el estómago extrañamente liviano y mareado, y se alejó a zancadas irrumpiendo a través de un grupo de sobresaltadas chicas de la Clase Diurna, dejando atrás a una Yuuki sorprendida, a un aturdido Kaname y un avergonzado Takuma. La chicas de la Clase Diurna, cada vez más delirantes, empezaron a dar agudos grititos de alegría y a acercarse a los nobles en ausencia de Zero. En el caos resultante, con Yuuki haciendo que los oídos de todos los vampiros pitaran con su silbato, nadie excepto Takuma vio a Kaname siguiendo la retirada de Zero con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

Así que de verdad había algo entre ellos, reflexionó Takuma mientras una Yuuki muy estresada conseguía al final restaurar el orden y la Clase Nocturna podía continuar sin problemas hacia las aulas. El noble rubio se había dado cuenta de la creciente amistad de Kaname con el taciturno prefecto desde hacía algún tiempo. Había comenzado el año pasado, cuando se había encontrado a Zero profundamente dormido con la cabeza encima del brazo de Kaname en aquel concierto de piano, y la reluctancia de éste a despertarlo. Kaname tampoco le había dado ninguna importancia a la arrugada -y algo babeada- manga de su americana, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser. Luego había venido aquella ocasión, cuando Takuma había pillado a Zero mirando de reojo con expresión dolida a un remoto Kaname que escuchaba con aire ausente sus explicaciones sobre su misión de comprobar los informes sobre la presencia de un grupo de cazadores renegados en la ciudad.

Aquella tarde, Takuma había estado muy preocupado. Kaname no había vuelto aquella noche y el rubio noble no había podido evitar presentir que algo iba mal. Había estado a un tris de romper las normas de la escuela y volver con Shiki a la ciudad para buscarlo, pero en aquel momento el director había llegado con un oportuno mensaje de Kaname. Cross había parecido distraído entonces, diciendo que tendría que hacer unas cuantas llamas de teléfono imprevistas antes de volver a la Residencia Luna. Aunque sabía que Kaname estaba bien y que volvería a la escuela más tarde, Takuma no se había podido sacudir del todo la preocupación agazapada en su mente. Sabía que no tendría que haber dejado al purasangre solo aquella noche, pero tampoco había podido rechazar la petición de Kaname de que volviera a la academia.

El rubio noble había permanecido en su cuarto después de agradecer sinceramente a Cross que le hubiera transmitido aquel mensaje, y había esperado las siguientes horas sentado al lado de la ventana, con Shiki haciendo ver que descansaba cuando en realidad lo estaba contemplando ansiosamente desde la cama. Takuma había suspirado de puro alivio cuando su vigilia había tocado a su fin al ver a Kaname regresando a la Residencia Luna. Pero el purasangre no volvía solo... Zero estaba con él, y el agudo oído de Takuma no había podido evitar oír algunas de las palabras que Kaname había pronunciado suavemente, pretendiendo que sólo las oyera el prefecto... algo sobre sus "manos cálidas". Claro que el viceencargado nunca se atrevería a preguntar a Kaname sobre aquel comentario, sólo si se encontraba bien.

Durante la Caza del Tesoro, Takuma estaba casi seguro de que Kaname había cambiado los últimos cuatro trozos de papel con los nombres de los participantes, asegurándose de que formaba equipo con Zero. Por si eso no fuera prueba suficiente de que había algo raro entre ellos, ¿qué había pasado en Nochebuena cuando Takuma había pegado muérdago en el techo encima del piano? De no haber sido por la riña de críos entre Kain y Aido, ninguno de los nobles, ni Cross o Yuuki habrían podido comprobar la peculiar manera en que Kaname y Zero se habían mirado, como si -por difícil de tragar que fuera- hubieran deseado aquel beso. No había sido hasta algo más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se había ido del salón de la Residencia Luna y Takuma estaba recogiendo en una mesita todos los vasos usados, cuando se había dado cuenta de que el regalo de Zero ya no estaba en el saco rojo al lado de su silla, y que tampoco estaba el otro ramillete de muérdago que había enganchado en el umbral de la puerta. Desde luego, cualquiera habría podido cogerlo al marcharse -hasta el director Cross, pensándolo bien-, pero Takuma se preguntaba en qué momento la ramita verde había sido retirada de su lugar... y por quién.

Y ahora, durante la última semana y media, Takuma se había dado cuenta de que Kaname había estado intercambiado miradas sutiles y -a juzgar por la reacción de Zero- cargadas de significado con el prefecto. El noble frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo al silencioso purasangre que caminaba a su lado. Si los dos seguían mirándose así, por discretos que fueran, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más se diera cuenta, si es que aún no lo habían hecho.

A Takuma ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza especular sobre aquello con nadie, ni con Shiki, pero decidió vigilar de cerca a su amigo purasangre y al prefecto, aunque sólo fuera por si tenía que advertir a Kaname de que su comportamiento era demasiado obvio y de que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto. Estaba decidido a proteger el honor y la felicidad de su amigo a toda costa. Incluso aunque, al parecer, estaban en manos de la persona que menos habría imaginado, Zero Kiryu.

-o-

De vuelta en su habitación, Zero caminó arriba y abajo, agitadamente, metiéndose la bronca por haber sido tan despreocupado. Sólo había pretendido echar una ojeada rápida a Kaname pero, como había ocurrido durante las dos últimas semanas, la suave mirada en aquellos ojos había capturado completamente su atención. Zero frunció el ceño con ganas ante la silenciosa expresión cómplice de su Hello Kitty. Incluso aunque, en el fondo, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los demás se dieran cuenta, el hecho de que Takuma Ichijo le acabara de pillar mirando a Kaname con ojos de cordero lo mortificaba.

Él... no estaba preparado para que nadie más lo supiera. Todo era demasiado nuevo, incierto y todo estaba demasiado tierno. Zero estaba bastante seguro de que quería seguir con lo que tenía con Kaname (lo que fuera), al menos durante un poco más, pero no de que el resto de la gente lo supiera y hablara a sus espaldas. Al menos, todavía no. No hasta que hubiera aclarado sus dudas y se sintiera lo bastante cómodo como para aceptar o ignorar las opiniones de los demás, fueran favorables o no.

Sabía que Kaname parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía y siempre parecía cercano, incluso normal, cuando estaban juntos pero, ¿y si aquello sólo era una novedad para el purasangre? Mucho peor, ¿y si aquello sólo era un juego para Kaname?

Zero dejó de caminar un instante, con la respiración agitada y los pensamientos convertidos en un torbellino. Un miedo oscuro mezclado con inseguridad lo azotó, dejándolo helado y nervioso. ¿Y si... y si Kaname no era nada más que un maldito buen actor y Zero había caído a cuatro patas con unas cuantas sonrisas dulces y algunas lágrimas fingidas? Después de todo, había conocido a Kaname en casa de Cross hacía algunos años y se habían odiado a primera vista. Bueno, al menos él.

Kaname era un _purasangre_, del mismo nivel que la mujer que lo había mordido y transformado en aquella aciaga noche de hacía cuatro años... ¡eran lo mismo! Pero las tripas de Zero se revolvieron ante aquel mero pensamiento. Era imposible que fueran iguales... y Kaname no era cruel, como aquella mujer. Después de todo, había visto el miedo en los ojos de Zero y le había prometido que no le iba a morder, incluso aunque el prefecto sabía que lo deseaba. Seguramente, eso significaba que le importaba algo a este purasangre.

Zero apretó sus manos temblorosas en puños e inhaló profundamente para calmarse. Pues claro que le importaba a Kaname, incluso aunque no lo hubiera dicho -no es que Zero hubiera sido honesto, tampoco. Pero tenían planes para ir a la ciudad este fin de semana, aprovechando que estaba más lejos que la situada al lado de la Academia Cross. Quizás podían ver otra peli juntos... e intentar enterarse de algo esta vez. Quizás también podrían conocerse un poco más.

Así que aquello estaba bien, era correcto. Zero inhaló de nuevo. Incluso si el viceencargado los había pillado mirándose -o, más bien, le había pillado a él mirando a Kaname-, seguía estando bien, tenía que estarlo... Zero conocía la profunda lealtad que los nobles profesaban a Kaname, especialmente Takuma, el más cercano a él. Si alguno de los nobles tenía que enterarse de aquello, prefería que fuera el amistoso y comprensivo rubio de ojos verdes que cualquier otro como, por ejemplo, Aido, que probablemente lo habría convertido en una estatua de hielo al instante.

Esto estaba bien... seguía siendo correcto. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo plateado, preguntándose si estaba tan desesperado como parecía. Era la hora de la cena para la Clase Diurna pero se había quedado sin hambre. Quizás un paseo le sentaría bien, siempre podía encontrar algo para cenar más tarde.

Salió de la habitación todavía con el uniforme puesto, con la intención de pasear hasta el lago para aclararse las ideas.

-o-

Media hora después de que la Clase Nocturna hubiera empezado las clases, Kaname se excusó con calma, diciendo que tenía una reunión con el director que no podía aplazar. No era cierto, pero hacía un cuarto de hora que le daba vueltas a por qué Zero había desaparecido de aquella manera. Entonces se había acordado de cómo los suaves ojos violetas del prefecto se habían desviado un poco al pasar al lado suyo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de la persona que estaba al otro lado de Kaname. Tenía que haber sido Takuma, porque el noble rubio era quien solía caminar con él.

Kaname era consciente de que aquello era culpa suya, por quedarse mirando a Zero hasta que el prefecto no podía evitar sonrojarse de forma tan atractiva. En un primer momento, el purasangre se había sentido incómdo al darse cuenta de que su amigo había presentido que había algo entre Zero y él. Después de todo, Takuma había visto a Zero durmiendo en su brazo aquella vez y le había visto regresar con él desde el hotel cuando le habían herido. Pero a la parte solitaria de Kaname... no le importaba. ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si Takuma lo sabía? Nunca se lo diría a nadie, estaba seguro. Además, si alguien tenía que enterarse, prefería que fuera Takuma o, como mucho, Seiren, ya que los dos habían probado que nunca le traicionarían y que se guardarían su opinión.

Suspiró en silencio. Sabía que iba a ser casi imposible ocultárselo a los demás. Después de todo, Zero y él no se habían estado ignorándose precisamente, y la forma en la que se habían mirado bajo el muérdago la pasada Navidad había sido una pista en toda regla. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta, aunque Zero no hubiera caído en la cuenta y hubiera estado demasiado cegado por todo como para pensarlo claramente.

Kaname sabía perfectamente que, si continuaban mirándose así, como quería hacerlo, los demás acabarían por darse cuenta. Takuma ya lo había hecho, ¿quién decía que el resto no? ¿Podrían Zero y él manejar aquello? ¿Y qué tenía que hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Yuuki, habiéndola querido desde el mismo momento en que la había conocido? Y Zero… a pesar de lo increíblemente bien que se había portado con él, ¿seguiría tratándolo igual si averiguara la verdad sobre su oscuro pasado? ¿O lo apartaría a un lado e intentaría ganarse la atención de Yuuki?

Mientras caminaba hacia la Residencia Sol, sabiendo que todos los estudiantes estarían cenando, inhaló profundamente y exhaló poco a poco. Era consciente de que la enemistad que Zero solía profesarle había disminuido considerablemente desde la misma noche del concierto de piano, hasta el punto de ser casi inexistente. Kaname también sabía que la rabia que había habido entre ellos provenía sobre todo de Zero, él nunca lo había odiado, nunca… pero tampoco había pensado que pudiera llegar a sentirse atraído por él. Las mejillas de Kaname se sonrojaron un tanto al pensarlo. Aunque entre los vampiros era común tener amantes del mismo género o de ambos, Kaname siempre había creído que sólo tendría a Yuuki, y para siempre. Ahora, después de aquellos meses en compañía de Zero, ya no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que cada vez anhelaba más de Zero… su tímida vacilación, sus caricias sorprendentemente amables, sus besos dulces, su encantadora forma de responder a su roce y aquella protectora preocupación que hacía que Kaname se sintiera valorado como no se sabía sentido nunca en su vida.

Sólo que, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba seguro de que Zero volvería al modo negación, como había pasado la semana anterior. De hecho, el prefecto probablemente estaría asustado y Kaname suspiró con frustración. No sabía sido fácil conseguir que Zero admitiera que sus besos le afectaban y el purasangre no quería que nada arruinara aquel frágil progreso. Por tanto, iba a ir buscarlo y a hablar con él en privado.

El prefecto podía ser una persona espinosa a la hora de abordarlo, como una castaña, pensó Kaname con una sonrisa afectuosa. Duro y con pinchos por fuera, rechazando cualquier intento de abrirse. Pero, cuando al final lo hacía, recibías la recompensa de su dulce interior carnoso. Kaname sabía que cualquier riesgo y cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena por Zero; sólo esperaba que el prefecto pensara lo mismo de él.

El purasangre se detuvo de golpe. La fresca brisa nocturna había cambiado de dirección, trayéndole el olor de Zero. El prefecto estaba cerca, seguro. Allí… vislumbró una alta figura todavía con el uniforme de la Clase Diurna. Zero se dirigía hacia el lago, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la cabeza plateada gacha, ensimismado.

Kaname esbozó una genuina sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos, haciendo que brillaran con suavidad. Parecía que aquella vez no tendría que ir a la Residencia Sol.

-Perfecto.- murmuró.

-o-

Zero sintió la presencia de Kaname mientras contemplaba el lago y se giró en redondo para ver al purasangre a tres metros de él, con la leve brisa agitando los largos cabellos ondulados.

-¡Kaname!

-Zero.- saludó con calma, asintiendo. Escrutó el rostro del otro, sorprendido al no hallar rechazo en su expresión.

El prefecto asintió también pero no dijo nada, sólo enterró aún más las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista. Kaname se acercó otro paso.

-Zero, ¿por qué saliste corriendo antes?- al ver que el otro seguía en silencio, siguió preguntando.- ¿Fue por Takuma?- el muchacho volvió a asentir, sin mirarle. Kaname frunció el ceño cuando el silencio continuó, pero insistió.- Bien, ¿y qué es lo que vio, exactamente?

El vampiro de pelo plateado levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo… Kaname había dado en el clavo.

-¡Me vio mirándote embobado con ojos de cordero, eso es lo que vio!-gruñó, haciendo que Kaname parpadeara.

_¿Ojos de cordero?_ Aquella era una expresión que no había escuchado hasta ahora, pero no le costó adivinar lo que significaba. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver el ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del otro.

-Zero, si nos ponemos así, yo también te estaba mirando… em… con ojos de cordero.

El prefecto resopló y desvió la vista al lado.

-Él no te vio a ti, sólo a mí.- respondió, lacónico.

Ah.

-¿Te da vergüenza de que Takuma te viera mirándome así?- preguntó Kaname con suavidad.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí.- murmuró Zero al final, para volver a bajar la vista al suelo.

Kaname tragó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía; parecía que Zero estuviera… avergonzado… ¿de él? Sabía que no debería haberle dejado intuir la persona marcada que era por dentro, no debería haberlo hecho… porque sabía que pasaría esto.

-Zero, ¿estás… avergonzado de… de nosotros?- preguntó, en tono tan firme como pudo.

El prefecto levantó la cabeza de golpe, con una mirada aturdida en los ojos lilas.

-¡No, Kaname!- protestó al punto.- ¡Claro que no!

Pero el purasangre empezaba a encontrar aquellas palabras difíciles de creer.

-¿A lo mejor no vas en serio con esto?- preguntó, sombrío. _¿Con lo nuestro?_

Zero abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Es que Kaname estaba volviendo a dudar de aquello, como la semana pasada? ¿O estaba ofreciéndole una salida airosa de aquel potencial lío? El prefecto no sabía qué pensar, pero su silencio fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Kaname. Así que era cierto, Zero no se lo tomaba en serio, como hacía él. Bien, ¿y qué esperaba?

-Ya veo.- dijo débilmente.- Entonces tendré que esperar hasta que… lo hagas, ¿no?- los ojos empezaban a escocerle, pero se controló, a pesar de que no pudo reprimir la amargura en su voz.

Zero lo contempló fijamente y exhaló, presa de la frustración. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las apretó en puños a los lados del cuerpo.

-¿No te importa que alguien nos haya visto? ¿No te importa que Ichijo lo sepa?- preguntó. _¿Lo nuestro?_ El purasangre negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada y Zero volvió a exhalar. ¡A veces era tan _cabezota_!- ¡Sí que importa!- insistió, pero Kaname volvió a negar.

-No, Zero.- repuso con calma.- No veo por qué eso tiene que importar.

El prefecto soltó una seca risa de incredulidad que sonó casi como un sollozo.

-¡Te estás engañando a ti mismo! ¡Mira lo que somos, Kaname, tú eres un purasangre, yo soy un Nivel D! Sólo eso ya convierte lo nuestro en imposible.- vio que el vampiro moreno meneaba la cabeza y se apresuró a seguir hablando.- ¿Y qué pasa con Yuuki? ¡Sé que la quieres, siempre la has querido! ¡Y… y aunque yo también, es a ti a quien quiere, siempre ha sido a ti!

Un dolor insoportable atravesó el corazón de Zero, casi doblándolo. En un primer momento pensó que era la misma vieja punzada de saber que Yuuki siempre escogería a Kaname antes que a él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era el mismo antiguo dolor pero mezclado con celos y comprensión. Celos porque quería que Kaname le quisiera a _él_ y no a Yuuki. Y comprensión porque ahora ya sabía por qué Yuuki estaba enamorada de Kaname. Porque él también lo estaba. Supo que era un idiota y un imbécil cuando las tontas lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos.

-Zero, ¿esos son todos los motivos en los que puedes pensar?- la voz de Kaname era más suave, más apagada.

Al parpadear para contener las lágrimas, el prefecto vio el dolor en aquellos ojos marrones y sorbió por la nariz a pesar de que no pretendía hacerlo.

-No.- respondió con tozudería, negándose a decir nada más.

-¿Crees que yo no he pensado en ello, en todo lo que has dicho?- preguntó Kaname, meneando levemente la cabeza, incrédulo.

Lo había hecho, y también sobre muchas más cosas. Por ejemplo, cómo se veían Zero y él a sí mismos y cómo los verían los demás… el rechazo que tendrían que afrontar tanto como una pareja en el mundo vampírico como en el de los cazadores. Incluso los humanos los verían extraños. Además, Kaname era un purasangre, uno de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo, su vida era algo en lo que todo el mundo quería participar y controlar. Tenía unas responsabilidades que Zero no tenía, poderes que el prefecto ni siquiera soñaba con poseer. Sus perspectivas, sus estilos de vida, sus opiniones, eran distintos en todo. Incluso sus expectativas de cuánto tiempo vivirían eran diferentes.

Todo era tan _imposible_ para ellos que daba miedo sólo pensarlo, tanto que aquellos pensamientos habían perseguido a Kaname en sueños durante días. Zero guardó silencio mientras leía el miedo del purasangre escrito en sus ojos doloridos. Contraviniendo su propio juicio, su rabia se enfrió, pero meneó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces _por qué_ estamos haciendo esto, Kaname?- rogó.

Los labios del purasangre se curvaron en una sonrisa seca. Ojalá lo supiera…

-¿No quieres que sigamos con esto, Zero?- preguntó en lugar de responder.

El prefecto volvió a soltar una risotada incrédula.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que no… pero sí que quiero.- masculló, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Kaname suspiró, aliviado, con una trémula sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro.- contestó en voz baja.

El vampiro de pelo plateado frunció el ceño de golpe, preguntándose si Kaname estaba intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué te alegras?- preguntó con rudeza- ¡No es que yo te importe de verdad!

Supo que no tendría que haberlo dicho en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca; incluso antes de que golpearan a Kaname y le arrancaran una exclamación, supo que no eran ciertas.

-¡Sí que me importas!- protestó, sin pensar en lo débil y dependiente que sonaba aquello.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par ante la involuntaria confesión. Kaname estaba asombrado ante lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. Había pensado en Zero a menudo, echando a faltar su compañía, pero nunca, ni en sus momentos de mayor intimidad, cuando estaba tumbado despierto en la cama, había pensado en sus propios sentimientos hacia Zero.

Pero era cierto, y Kaname sentía de verdad lo que acababa de decir. Le importaba Zero, y mucho. Falto de palabras, contempló al prefecto, que había vuelto a sonrojarse, mirando alrededor como si no supiera dónde posar los ojos. Zero tragó saliva y los cerró con fuerza un momento antes de mirar directamente a Kaname. Sí, se habían besado. Se habían abrazado. Habían intercambiado palabras y gestos de ternura, incluso se habían cogido de las manos algunas veces pero, ¿una declaración directa de _cariño_?

Kaname dio un paso al frente, haciendo que Zero se quedara de piedra.

-Dime que no sientes lo mismo.- dijo, pero el prefecto guardó silencio.- Dímelo, Zero. Dime si puedes que no sientes cariño por mí.- insistió.

Pretendía que sus palabras sonaran confiadas y autoritarias, pero acabaron pareciéndose vergonzosamente a un ruego. Zero volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo el impulso irrefrenable de consolar de nuevo a Kaname. No podía negar lo que el purasangre había dicho, sería una descarada mentira. Mirándolo a los ojos, meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo, Kaname. No puedo negarlo.- admitió honestamente.

El purasangre cerró los ojos por espacio de un latido de puro alivio, pero acabó temblando de nuevo.

-Oh, _Dios_, Zero.- tomó aliento y cubrió la distancia entre ambos, echando los brazos alrededor del prefecto y abrazándolo con fuerza.- Quiero importarte.- susurró.- Lo quiero tanto…

Los ojos de Zero volvieron a arder con lágrimas pero los cerró al enlazar la espalda del purasangre sin vacilación alguna. ¿Cómo podía negar nada cuando se sentía tan bien abrazando a Kaname así? ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello no tuviera ningún sentido y pareciera tan correcto al mismo tiempo?

Sus cabezas se inclinaron la una hacia la otra al unísono y sus bocas se buscaron, necesitando el consuelo del contacto. Kaname besó a Zero profundamente, con la mente todavía en un torbellino de dolor y de confusión. Le daba miedo la forma en que sus besos le hacían sentir tan vulnerable, como si Zero pudiera notar todos sus secretos y sus miedos sólo rozándole los labios.

Desesperado por acallar aquel miedo, Kaname se apretó más contra el cuerpo cálido del otro, inclinando el rostro para que sus labios encajaran mejor, dejando que sus corazones latieran uno contra el otro. De la garganta de Zero pareció brotar un suave sonido, pero fue engullido por el beso apasionado. Podía percibir la desesperación de Kaname por la forma en que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, como si quiera fundirse con él. A pesar de que una vocecita empezó a susurrar en el cerebro de Zero diciéndole que aquello _no_era una buena idea, dejó que el purasangre devorara su boca, ansioso por compartir con él todo lo que podía dar. El beso se volvió más profundo, más apasionado y más fiero.

Kaname se perdió por completo en la dulzura de los besos de Zero y en la sensación de aquel cuerpo firme temblando contra el suyo. Aquella vez, no tuvo bastante cuidado. Aquella vez, lo besó como había anhelado hacerlo, sin reprimirse ni siquiera cuando una oleada de crudo deseo lo recorrió e hizo que sus colmillos se alargaran.

Lo que ocurrió luego era inevitable… Kaname tironeó del labio inferior de Zero y un afilado colmillo traspasó la suave carne del lado interior. Al momento, una sola gota de sangre brotó del diminuto corte, floreciendo entre sus bocas y haciendo que los dos vampiros se quedaran helados.

A Kaname, el sabor de la sangre de Zero le pareció delicioso, intoxicante. Para el emocionalmente agitado purasangre, nada en el mundo podía tener aquel sabor tan hermoso. Necesitaba más... o enloquecería. Enlazó a Zero con más fuerza y el corazón martilleando tanto por deseo como por ansia de sangre mientras chupaba el labio ensangrentado del prefecto. Tan dulce, tan increíblemente dulce... El mundo y los sentidos de Kaname estallaron en carmesí.

Zero reconoció el sabor de su propia sangre y forcejeó para separarse, presa de un pánico que disipó el deseo por completo. Oh, Dios, aquello era un error... dejar que Kaname le besara así era un gran, gran error. Pero la punta del colmillo de Kaname seguía enterrada en su labio inferior y, cuando Zero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desgarró más la tierna carne, arrancándose un grito bajo. La sorpresa que destilaba aquel grito y la sensación del prefecto intentando separarse de él hicieron que Kaname reaccionara instintivamente, como lo haría un depredador al notar que su presa intentaba liberarse. No... no iba dejar que eso ocurriera. Los brazos de Kaname atrajeron a Zero aún con más fuerza mientras se apretaba contra sus labios ensangrentados. Volvió a morder su labio con un gruñido animal resonando en la garganta.

Aquella vez, fue deliberado.

El cuerpo de Zero dio un respingo de dolor, pero Kaname engulló su exclamación, revelando su lado más oscuro al retirar los colmillos y chupar avariciosamente la sangre que manaba de las heridas gemelas antes de retirarse un poco y lamerse los labios. Zero intentó controlar una oleada de pánico ciego, respirando trabajosamente. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Kaname y empujó, rompiendo la presa del purasangre. Se tambaleó hacia atrás un par de pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio y, al fin libre, se encontró cara a cara con un Kaname que nunca había visto. Ojos completamente rojos, piel tensa sobre el rostro y la garganta, labios y colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna, teñidos de sangre... de _su_sangre.

Durante un segundo que pareció prolongarse durante una eternidad, los dos no hicieron nada más que mirarse, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y el sonido de sus corazones y pulmones retumbando en sus oídos. La mente de Zero le gritaba que disparara a Kaname, que le disparara antes de que volviera a atacarle. Otra parte le decía que saliera pitando _ahora_ y decidió escuchar a la última. Giró sobre sus talones con la adrenalina haciendo que se moviera más rápido que lo nunca había creído posible. Un paso... otro... hasta echar a correr, de vuelta a la Residencia Sol y a una cierta seguridad. De vuelta a un lugar en el que podría esconderse, lamerse las heridas y llorar por un hermoso sueño que había salido mal...

Antes de que pudiera correr más de un par de pasos, lo atraparon. Unos brazos delgados con la imposible fuerza de un purasangre lo rodearon por la espalda, uno alrededor de su corazón galopante y el otro alrededor de su estómago. Kaname atrajo a Zero contra su pecho con fuerza y los dos trastabillaron hacia un lado, casi cayendo al suelo cuando el ímpetu llevó al purasangre a estrellarse contra el cazador. La gracia y la destreza de Kaname acudieron en su ayuda y recuperó el equilibrio un segundo después, atrayendo a Zero con más fuerza contra él para equilibrarlo. Antes de que el prefecto pudiera hacer nada más que inhalar en sorpresa, notó el rostro de Kaname contra el lado derecho de su cuello y su aliento cálido rozó la desprotegida piel pálida. Zero se quedó helado y su mente se hizo añicos. _¡No... Kaname, no! ¡Por favor, no!_

Unos labios calientes y húmedos se pegaron a su cuello. Aquella fue la única advertencia que Zero recibió y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando unos largos colmillos afilados se hundieron profundamente en su carne.

El mundo de Kaname estaba teñido de rojo. Ni siquiera oyó el primer grito de Zero mientras bebía a grandes sorbos, encontrando la sangre del prefecto más satisfactoria que nada de lo que hubiera probado hasta entonces. Zero forcejeaba enloquecido, arañando sus brazos y pateando sus piernas, mientras los sollozos brotaban de sus labios... pero los sentidos del purasangre no registraron ninguna de aquellas sensaciones. Después de unos cuantos sorbos, el prefecto volvió a gritar y el eco de su pánico penetró en la niebla roja que nublaba la mente de Kaname. Aflojó los brazos, en shock, y aquella vez, Zero consiguió liberarse. Volvió a darse la vuelta con las piernas separadas, y la Bloody Rose apareció en su mano, con la larga cadena ondulante brillando a la luz de la luna.

Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, los dos se miraron, respirando aún más agitadamente que antes. Los ojos de Kaname ya no mostraban un velo carmesí, sino una total conmoción ante las dos heridas abiertas en la garganta de Zero y los hermosos regueros rojos en su piel, goteando en el cuello de la camisa blanca. Pero lo peor de todo era la expresión de sus ojos. Llenos de traición, ira y dolor mientras contemplaban la boca manchada de sangre y los colmillos de Kaname, y su propia esencia resbalando por la barbilla del purasangre hasta la chaqueta del uniforme blanco.

Kaname tembló con violencia, con el corazón tan encogido que pensó que iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco. ¿Por amor de Dios, qué había hecho? _Por favor... por favor que esto sólo sea una de mis pesadillas, por favor..._

-Zero.- murmuró, abatido por el horror y la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Un sollozo estrangulado brotó de la garganta herida de Zero, a pesar de que seguía apuntando al corazón de Kaname con la Bloody Rose. El prefecto se llevó la otra mano al cuello.

-Tú... me has mordido.- susurró, con la incredulidad y el dolor impregnando cada una de aquellas cuatro condenadas palabras.

Kaname tragó saliva, todavía paladeando la deliciosa sangre de Zero, aunque lo único que conseguía aquel sabor ahora era hacerlo sentir aún peor.

-Zero.- murmuró mientras la garganta se le cerraba.- Y-yo lo siento mucho...

El purasangre dio un vacilante paso al frente, conmocionado, ignorando el arma antivampírica que le apuntaba, y Zero negó con la cabeza al punto con expresión aterrorizada mientras retrocedía un paso. La pistola tembló levemente en su mano.

-No te acerques más.- advirtió, tenso.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Kaname quiso llorar de pura agonía al oír aquello y casi cayó de rodillas, pero el instinto lo mantuvo en pie.

-Zero, por favor... ¡lo siento!- la voz le tembló y tragó saliva con fuerza.- Por favor, perdóname...- dio otro paso hacia él.

El prefecto volvió a mover la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas estúpidas. Se las secó con el dorso manchado de la mano, tiznándose la cara con su propia sangre.

-¡Me lo prometiste, Kaname!¡Prometiste que no me morderías!- la pistola volvió a temblar y empezó a sollozar con fuerza mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo.- ¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea!

Era como aquella noche, otra vez... Las únicas diferencias eran que ahora Zero era un vampiro y más mayor; tenía que haberlo sabido, pero había depositado su confianza en quien tenía delante.

Kaname estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al oír aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé.- murmuró, miserable.- Lo sé y lo siento. Por favor, créeme, Zero. Sólo... sólo quería...

-¿Esto es lo has estado buscando de mí todo el tiempo?- la vista de Zero se puso borrosa y se secó los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta.- ¿Esto, Kaname? ¿Sólo mi sangre?

El vampiro moreno negó rápidamente.

-No, Zero, no.- gimió.- Nunca pretendí... por favor...

Kaname dio un tercer paso adelante y Zero negó en advertencia, con los labios temblorosos apretados en una fina línea para acallar los sollozos que le destrozaban la garganta. Volvió a levantar el arma, lo único que tenía para impedir que Kaname siguiera acercándose. Quitó el seguro con un dedo que temblaba y el audible "clic" hizo que el purasangre se detuviera, incrédulo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, vampiro!- siseó Zero mientras sus propios colmillos se alargaban en respuesta, con la garganta estrangulada y la voz ronca de dolor.-¿Sabes lo más irónico de todo? ¡Que me creí tus mentiras! ¡Todas! ¡Pues ya basta, Kuran... te odio y no quiero volver a verte jamás!

Por un momento eterno, Zero no pudo creer la expresión destrozada en los ojos de Kaname... era como si algo hubiera muerto en su interior. El corazón de Zero respondió con una punzada de dolor, pero, simplemente, no podía digerir ni creer en nada de aquello. Kaname no era mejor que la purasangre que lo había mordido y transformado hacía cuatro años... y era mejor que tuviera bien claro lo que era realmente Kaname. Pero, mientras se tambaleaba hacia la Residencia Sol, sin molestarse en enfundar la pistola o comprobar si se encontraba con alguien por el camino, no entendió por qué el corazón le dolía tanto como el cuello.

Kaname permaneció donde estaba, completamente aturdido. Transcurrieron cinco minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y de que tenía que volver... antes de que Takuma o algún otro viniera a investigar el olor de la sangre de Zero. Se obligó a trastabillar de vuelta a la Residencia Luna, notando el corazón como un pesado lastre de dolor en su pecho y la mente entumecida.

_Tenía razón al creer que nunca conseguiría que nadie me amara..._

_Tenía razón al creer que nunca merecería a alguien tan honesto y atento como Zero Kiryu..._

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, se desplomó en el sofá, doblándose sobre sí mismo y dejando que las lágrimas calientes de arrepentimiento y desesperación cayeran entre las pestañas cerradas. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, había conseguido que Zero lo odiara, más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado. No había maldita manera de que el orgulloso y tozudo prefecto pudiera perdonarlo, y menos acceder a volver a verlo.

No había... esperanza. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, excepto encogerse y llorar como si se le fuera a partir el alma, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar todo lo sucedido en los últimos minutos.

_Por favor… por favor, Zero, perdóname. Nunca pretendí morderte así. Nunca…_


	13. Ven a entender conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**13. Ven a entender conmigo**

Zero no tenía ni idea de cómo consiguió llegar a su habitación sin darse de bruces con nadie, porque la mayor parte del tiempo fue incapaz de ver por dónde iba. Su vista estaba nublada por lágrimas ardientes y notaba el corazón cómo si estuviera a punto de salir disparado de su pecho. Al final, llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, corrió el pestillo por si acaso y resbaló por la pulida superficie hasta dejarse caer en el suelo. Durante unos minutos de imperdonable debilidad, se rindió al dolor ardiente que parecía partirle el pecho y enterró la cara entre las manos, jadeando y temblando mientras sollozos estrangulados intentaban brotar de su garganta. Tenía que dejarlos salir o explotaría de la conmoción y del dolor.

Pero, después de eso, Zero volvió a sentirse furioso. Se secó lo que quedaba de humedad en sus ojos, dio un salto para ponerse en pie y empezó a caminar arribar y abajo. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos airados, haciendo que sus emociones se balancearan salvajemente de un extremo a otro. La mitad del tiempo estaba furioso con Kaname por haberse burlado de él; la otra mitad, consigo mismo por haber creído en el purasangre. Zero llegó a lamentar no haber apretado el gatillo de la Bloody Rose cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para pasar luego a no poder creer que estuviera pensando en disparar a Kaname.

Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? ¿Por qué no había detenido a Kaname sabiendo lo peligroso que era aquel beso violento? ¿Por qué Kaname la había mordido cuando había prometido no hacerlo?

Zero gimió por lo bajo y se detuvo, con el aliento escapando entre sus pálidos labios en inhalaciones entrecortadas y la vista al frente, con los ojos llenos de ira. Sí, aquella era la cuestión que le había dolido y airado más. _¿Por qué Kaname había roto su promesa?_ No habría sido tan grave si el purasangre no hubiera hecho aquella promesa en la galería de arte, la semana pasada. Pero lo había hecho. Kaname sabía que a Zero lo había mordido aquella purasangre que buscaba vengarse de su familia por su pérdida, había visto el miedo muy real en los ojos de Zero cuando había confesado las pesadillas que tenía sobre aquella noche. Y aún así...

Un suave sollozo se escapó de sus labios temblorosos. Y, aún así, Kaname le había mordido. Dos veces, en el labio inferior y en el cuello, incluso sabiendo lo que Zero odiaba y temía ser mordido. El prefecto cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las emociones que pugnaban en su interior. Quería... quería aplastar algo y hacerlo añicos. Quería romper algo. Quería _matar_ a Kaname por hacerle sentir así. Giró sobre sus talones en su habitación, buscando con frenesí. Vio la Hello Kitty sobre su mesita de noche pero no, no era capaz de destrozarla, no cuando aquellos grandes ojos comprensivos lo miraban directamente y parecían atravesarlo hasta llegar a su alma y ver la penosa criatura enamorada en la que se había convertido.

Pero había algo más que no tenía ojos para mirarle y juzgarle. Con un gruñido grave de triunfo, agarró el CD que le había regalado Kaname después del concierto de piano el año pasado. El disco aún estaba dentro y, antes de cambiar de opinión, echó el brazo atrás y estrelló la funda contra la pared del fondo con todas sus fuerzas. Se rompió con un satisfactorio sonido sordo y cayó al suelo, hecha pedazos, junto con el CD. Saltó sobre el disco reluciente, lo dobló con ambas manos hasta partirlo por la mitad y dejó que los dos trozos cayeran al suelo.

Se quedó contemplando los fragmentos con la respiración agitada. Reflejaban muy bien cómo se sentía su corazón en aquel momento y se arrodilló en el suelo. Al desviar la vista hacia la Hello Kitty, le pareció que tenía una expresión extrañamente empática, pero no tenía ánimos para mirarla y giró la cabeza. Los ojos le ardían cada vez con más lágrimas acumuladas y dejó que cayeran mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, balanceándose atrás y adelante, casi ahogándose con los silenciosos sollozos.

Zero no bajó a cenar aquella noche y ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algo para comer cuando las lágrimas se agotaron, dejándolo con los ojos hinchados y la garganta irritada. El cuello y el labio inferior le daban punzadas desde que los colmillos de Kaname se habían hundido profundamente, pero lo que más le dolía era la promesa rota.

_¿Por qué Kaname no le había preguntado primero?_

Probablemente, habría dejado que le mordiera... quizás sólo en el dedo o incluso en la muñeca. ¡Y todo habría salido muchísimo mejor si Kaname simplemente le hubiera _preguntado_ en vez de atacarlo como lo había hecho! ¿Es que el purasangre se había olvidado de verdad de la promesa que le había hecho en la galería de arte la semana anterior? ¿O se había limitado a creer que era más o menos correcto porque era un purasangre y a nadie debería importarle lo que hiciera, ya fuera comer y beber primero... o hundir los colmillos en la garganta de alguien?

¿A lo mejor Kaname se había estado _riendo_ secretamente de él todo aquel tiempo? Un súbito sonrojo tiñó el pálido rostro de Zero y prácticamente se encogió de humillación ante el mero pensamiento. Se pasó unos dedos temblorosos y manchados de sangre por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. ¿Era por eso que había pillado a Takuma mirándole antes? ¿Porque él y el resto de los nobles participaban de la broma?

Oh, Dios. Contempló sin ver el suelo lleno de escombros delante suyo y la respiración se le empezó a acelerar al imaginarse a un sonriente Kaname informando a su grupo de nobles adoradores de su siguiente paso en el gran plan para ganarse la total confianza de Zero Kiryu, e incluso su cariño, antes de pasárselo por la cara para caminar triunfalmente hacia la puesta de sol (o hacia la noche) con Yuuki.

De sus labios brotó un pequeño sonido, casi un sollozo, antes de apretarlos con fuerza.

No.

Ahora podía ser un vampiro, pero también era un cazador, descendiente de un antiguo linaje de maestros cazadores, todos ellos hábiles, letales y seguros de sí mismos. ¿Qué había pasado con su orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba su honor? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan débil como haber dejado que Kaname Kuran -un purasangre, nada menos- le tomara el pelo de aquella manera, hasta que había empezado a desear su compañía, sus sonrisas, su respeto y sus besos? Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la sonrojada mejilla de Zero. ¿Realmente Kaname había estado embaucándole todo aquel tiempo) ¿Es que habían sido falsos todos aquellos momentos inesperadamente tiernos, cuando Kaname no se había comportado con su habitual orgullo y confianza y cuando Zero había deseado reconfortarlo? ¿El purasangre podía haber fingido realmente sus pesadillas, sus miedos y aquellas lágrimas impotentes? ¿Y si... y si habían sido auténticas?

Furioso, se restregó las manos por los ojos escocidos y respiró profundamente. Dios, qué confuso estaba. Quería creer que el gentil y vulnerable Kaname que conocía era el auténtico pero, ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si sólo había estado jugando con él? Zero no estaba seguro de si podría seguir viviendo con la vergüenza y el golpe a su orgullo que supondría aquello. No estaba seguro de si su corazón podría superar el dolor.

No... el precio era demasiado alto. Inhaló con fuerza, decidido a no tener nada que ver con Kaname a partir de aquel momento, sin importar lo tentador que resultara. Sin importar cuánto llorara su corazón por él. Ya había hecho bastante el idiota.

Zero hizo una mueca cuando la sangre volvió a recorrer sus piernas dormidas al levantarse. Esperó un momento y luego recogió su toalla y su pijama. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha para limpiar la sangre que le manchaba la cara, el cuello y el uniforme. Pero no era sólo la sangre lo que quería limpiar, también era el olor de Kaname. El delicioso olor que siempre había enaltecido sus sentidos ahora le hacía sentir confundido y asqueado. O, al menos, le hacía sentir confundido. No estaba del todo seguro de si le daba asco o más bien si sentía asco de sí mismo.

Afortunadamente, todos los demás estudiantes todavía estaban cenando. Zero volvió a su habitación después de haber restregado cualquier rastro de su sangre y del olor de Kaname de su cuerpo. Al menos, las profundas marcas de mordiscos en su cuello habían dejado de sangrar, pero la zona aún estaba dolorida, extrañamente parecido a cómo notaba su corazón. Ignoró las dos sensaciones tozudamente, se bebió un par de tabletas de sangre disueltas en agua y se tumbó en la cama, recostándose de lado y mirando por la ventana. Era casi el amanecer cuando por fin consiguió dormirse.

-o-

Zero se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente e ignoró la mirada intrigada de Yuuki cuando entró en clase murmurando sus disculpas al enojado profesor. También ignoró cada una de las clases de aquel día, recreando una y otra vez mentalmente los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Todavía se sentía dolorido y confundido... pero, por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de seguir amargamente enfadado con Kaname, sólo con el hecho de que hubiera roto su promesa. No podía dejar de pensar en el purasangre. Kaname había parecido horriblemente conmocionado, sobre todo al encontrarse con la Bloody Rose apuntando a su pecho. Había parecido como... como si quisiera morir. El corazón de Zero se encogió, presa de un renovado dolor, y se inclinó, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados mientras se maldecía por idiota por enésima vez.

Durante todas las lecciones, temió el cambio de clases por mucho que intentó prepararse para lo inevitable. Pero Kaname no estaba entre los nobles que esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas de la Residencia Luna. Tampoco apareció la siguiente tarde. Los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna estaban sorprendentemente silenciosos, como si la ausencia de su líder purasangre les hubiera cambiado el humor. Zero los ignoró tanto como obvió las sorprendidas miradas que le dirigió Takuma. Ni siquiera podía reunir las energías suficientes como para que le importara quien más podía haber descubierto lo suyo... porque ya no había más "lo suyo". Sólo Kaname Kuran... y Zero Kiryu. Dos personas distintas y separadas que nunca podrían estar juntas.

Kaname tampoco apareció la tercera tarde. El grupo de nobles caminó con aire ausente e incluso más abatido que en las dos ocasiones anteriores. A penas hablaban entre sí y parecía que no tenían un ápice de entusiasmo ni siquiera para responder a los saludos y grititos de las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna.

Zero no pudo evitar preguntarse por la ausencia de Kaname. Quizás no se encontraba en la Academia Cross, teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes se había saltado tres noches de clases a menos que estuviera fuera. Pero permaneció plantado donde estaba, incapaz de ir a ningún otro sitio y suspirando estúpidamente por un purasangre que, muy probablemente, estaría demasiado ocupado en reuniones o pasándoselo bien en veladas sociales como para dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento. Ahogándose en autocompasión, no vio que Takuma lo estaba estudiando en silencio. El alto rubio se encontraba entre el grupo que se dirigía a clase, pero miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro hacia el prefecto.

Zero contempló sin ver las verjas todavía abiertas de la Residencia Luna. El lado derecho del cuello, donde Kaname lo había mordido, aún le daba punzadas. Se odiaba por pensar en el purasangre y por preocuparse por él, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo. Le preocupaba Kaname. Quería saber si se encontraba bien, si aún se estaba culpando por lo que había pasado... y si pensada en Zero ni la mitad de lo que el prefecto pensaba en él. Suspirando para sí, Zero finalmente desvió la vista de las verjas y se dio la vuelta para regresar.

Yuuki estaba preocupada; nunca había visto a su compañero tan abatido. Algo le debía estar preocupando desde que había abandonado el cambio de clases el otro día, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él en privado desde entonces. Bueno, no pasaba nada, podía preguntárselo ahora.

-¿Zero?- le llamó suavemente mientras las desencantadas estudiantes de la Clase Diurna empezaban a volver a la Residencia Sol.

El joven se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Oyó cómo ella se le acercaba por detrás y una mano pequeña y cálida enlazó la suya.

-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Yuuki mientras se ponía a su lado.

El prefecto tragó saliva. Todo su mundo se le había caído encima pero no podía explicar nada... al menos, a ella no.

-Estoy bien, Yuuki.- murmuró sin mirarla.

La mano de la chica le apretó los dedos.

-No, Zero, no lo estás.- dijo, simplemente- ¿No puedes contármelo, al menos? Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, ya lo sabes.

Zero meneó la cabeza, con ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Ahí tenía la oportunidad perfecta que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando... y, ahora que el momento había llegado, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él. Podía olvidar a Kaname y confesar a Yuuki sus sentimientos pero, por algún motivo, la idea ya no le atraía tanto. No es que ya no quisiera a Yuuki; lo hacía... pero no era con ella con quien quería estar. No era su compañía la que anhelaba, no era su voz la que quería oír, no era su rostro o sus ojos los que quería ver.

Y su amable comprensión y perdón no era lo que necesitaba.

_¡Soy un... un maldito idiota!_

Los ojos volvieron a escocerle y se dio media vuelta.

-Lo siento Yuuki. Pero ahora no.-murmuró mientras desasía suavemente sus dedos y echaba a andar sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Casi esperaba que saliera corriendo tras él e insistiera con su habitual perseverancia en que se lo contara, pero el tono suave que había empleado y la inesperada disculpa debían haberla sorprendido demasiado, porque Yuuki no fue en su busca.

-o-

Zero no volvió a su habitación. Se encontró de nuevo al lado del lago, cerca de donde le había gritado a Kaname la última vez. Se sentó en el suelo con los codos sobre las rodillas alzadas mientras el cielo se oscurecía y la noche caía a su alrededor. Sabía que tenía deberes que hacer, que tenía que ducharse y cenar... pero los deberes podían esperar, no le apetecía lavarse ni quitarse el uniforme y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba si comía o no.

¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Kaname? ¿Por qué puñetas aún echaba de menos a aquel cruel e irritante purasangre? Sus manos temblaron y las apretó con fuerza antes de agachar la cabeza al notar la familiar punzada en los ojos. Era Kaname quien le había mordido y quien había roto la promesa que le había hecho. La mente de Zero era consciente de todo aquello, pero su corazón insistía en que fuera a ver al purasangre de todas formas. Insistía en que aún le importaba a Kaname.

_¡Tan, tan estúpido!_

Sorbió en silencio. Quizás debería ir a verle, aunque sólo fuera para que su tonto corazón dolorido se quedara tranquilo sabiendo que el purasangre se encontraba perfectamente bien, aunque aquello le diera a Kaname otro motivo para reírse de él. Al menos, Zero encontraría algo de paz mental. Pero siguió sin moverse y continuó sentado donde estaba, contemplando las plácidas aguas del lago.

Takuma Ichijo permaneció a unos seis metros de él, justo antes del suave descenso del terreno hacia el lago, a cuya orilla se sentaba Zero. El noble se había aproximado con su silencio habitual, pero el hecho de que Zero no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia era prueba más que suficiente de su preocupante estado mental. Los ojos verdes de Takuma se estrecharon. Era ahora o nunca. Se acercó un paso, rozando a propósito las suelas de los zapatos contra el suelo para advertir al prefecto de su presencia.

La cabeza de Zero se alzó de golpe y se giró para luego levantarse y sacudirse el polvo del trasero de los pantalones.

-¿Qué quieres, Ichijo? Se supone que tienes que estar en clase…

A pesar de su habitual tono beligerante, los apagados ojos amatistas que miraron a Takuma mostraban una sorprendente falta de hostilidad. Parecía que a Zero no le podía importar menos lo que el noble rubio quisiera o dónde debería estar a aquella hora, y que había hablado llevado por la costumbre. Takuma elevó un hombro vestido de uniforme blanco mientras caminaba casualmente hacia Zero, esforzándose por no parecer amenazador. La brisa nocturna empujó un mechón rubio sobre sus ojos y levantó una mano para retirárselo.

-¿Kiryu-kun, podría hablar un momento contigo, si no estás ocupado?- preguntó con su habitual educación.

Zero no pudo evitar recordar al feliz noble que les había abierto la puerta a Cross, Yuuki y a él la pasada Nochebuena, tocado con un sombrero rojo de Papá Noel, pero Takuma no parecía precisamente feliz en aquel momento. La encantadora sonrisa que solía exhibir había desaparecido y parecía serio. Inclusos sus ojos verdes, normalmente chispeantes, tenían una mirada solemne.

Bien, ¿qué podía decir? Claro que no estaba ocupado, sino no estaría sentado a la orilla del lago como un tonto enamorado, ¿a qué no? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se encogió de hombros.

-Mmsí.- masculló con poca gracia.

Takuma asintió, demasiado acostumbrado al comportamiento del prefecto como para ofenderse por ello. Se acercó algo más, buscando el rostro del prefecto con los ojos verdes. Al punto, Zero frunció el ceño y se giró, notando que las mejillas le ardían al recordar cómo Takuma le había pillado intercambiando miradas con Kaname hacía tres tardes.

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó un poco más, hasta que Zero lo rompió.

-¿Qué querías decir?- preguntó en tono sombrío, manteniendo la mirada fija en el lago. ¿Es que el viceencargado le iba a preguntar por la patética forma en que se había quedado mirando a Kaname?

-Quería preguntarte sobre Kaname Kuran.- anunció Takuma antes de cambiar de idea.

Zero se quedó rígido, aunque había esperado algo así.

-¿Qué pasa con Kaname?- preguntó, tenso, para darse cuenta con retraso de que había usado el nombre del purasangre en vez del habitual "Kuran".

Guardó silencio, esperando un estallido de justa ira, una dura réplica o quizás un insulto del noble. Pero Takuma no era Aido ni Ruka. Aquel desliz sólo le hizo asentir para sí como si confirmara sus sospechas. Sí, ir al encuentro de Zero como lo había hecho _era_ lo adecuado. Takuma no era tonto. Estaba a punto de explicar cosas sobre Kaname que hablaban de sus debilidades más que de sus fortalezas y, desde el punto de vista de un vampiro, eso era un grave pecado. Desde el punto de vista de un purasangre, era imperdonable. Y explicárselas a un vampiro inferior, un Nivel D y el enemigo de Kaname… bien, Takuma sabía que se iba a meter en un lío, pero ya había llegado antes a aquella conclusión, ¿no? Después de haberle dado vueltas a aquel dilema durante las últimas tres noches, ya había decidido que iba a hablar con Zero. Si Kaname decidía castigarle por su indiscreción, que así fuera. Takuma aceptaría alegremente cualquier castigo si conseguía ayudar a su amigo de cualquier forma posible.

-Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que Kaname no ha ido a clase durante las últimas tres tardes.- dijo en tono calmado. Zero asintió sin mirarle. No era la forma adecuada de que un vampiro inferior se dirigiera a un noble, pero a Takuma no le importó-. No es porque haya estado fuera u ocupado con otras cosas.- entonces Zero sí que lo miró de reojo y Takuma lo interpretó como una buena señal. Inhaló profundamente y continuó-. Kaname no ha sido… él mismo. Ha estado, um…- Takuma frunció el ceño. De hecho, no sabía _cómo_ estaba exactamente Kaname, porque ni él ni ninguno de los otros nobles lo habían visto las últimas tres noches.

Zero hizo un movimiento brusco y Takuma vio que algo destellaba en sus ojos. Fue breve, pero se parecía mucho a preocupación.

-¿_Cómo_ ha estado, Ichijo?- preguntó secamente.

Takuma sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

-Kaname se ha negado a salir de sus habitaciones.- dijo simplemente y fue recompensado cuando Zero se giró para mirarlo directamente.- Le he llevado regularmente comida cada noche y nunca la ha tocado… lo he comprobado. Lo único que sé que ha tomado estas noches han sido las tabletas de sangre, porque ayer pidió que le enviáramos más.- Zero se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, con los ojos muy abiertos. Takuma añadió con suavidad-. No creo que haya dormido demasiado, tampoco. O más bien nada.

Zero inhaló con fuerza ante aquello, pero se obligó a girarse hacia el lago, con los hombros en tensión.

-¿Por qué me estás explicando..?

Takuma lo interrumpió.

-Esto es lo que todos los demás saben. Pero hay algo más.

El prefecto continuó en silencio, pero el noble distinguió el bulto de sus puños cerrados en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Tomó aire y rogó por que no lo mataran por la enorme indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer.

-La habitación que Senri Shiki y yo compartimos está al lado de la de Kaname. No sé si tú lo sabías, pero todas nuestras habitaciones son suites, con baños incluidos. Están diseñados de forma que los lavabos de cada dos habitaciones comparten cañerías, así que mi baño tiene los mismos conductos que el de Kaname. Hace tres noches, volví a mi habitación después de clase para recoger un libro y decidí ir al baño antes de volver a irme. Olí… -dudó. Zero acabó por girarse para encontrarse con la preocupada expresión en los ojos de Takuma y éste volvió a inhalar con fuerza-. Olí la sangre de Kaname.

Los ojos lilas se estrecharon, recelosos.

-¿La sangre de Kaname?

Takuma asintió.

-Mucha.- reveló con desgana. Una parte de él se preguntaba cuán severo sería su castigo si Kaname se enteraba de que le había contado todo aquello a Zero pero, exteriormente, sólo se encogió de hombros-. Quizás sólo se cortó accidentalmente y se estaba lavando la sangre.- comentó con aire casual. Pero también había percibido los suaves, casi inaudibles sonidos de desesperanzados sollozos por encima del ruido sordo del agua corriendo por las cañerías-. O, a lo mejor…- dejó la frase en el aire a propósito. _O, a lo mejor, se estaba hiriendo a sí mismo en la ducha, esperando que el agua se llevara el olor y que ningún otro vampiro lo oliera._

Zero había empalidecido. Parecía que también estaba considerando la misma posibilidad porque abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Al final, tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes que era su sangre?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Kiryu-kun, Kaname y yo crecimos juntos.- afirmó Takuma con amabilidad, con la mirada todavía fija en los conmocionados ojos de Zero.

El prefecto se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar al lago. No es que hubiera dormido bien durante las últimas noches, pero al menos había comido. Vale, más bien había picoteado su comida pero _había_ comido algo. En cambio, Kaname…

_Espera_. ¿Y si aquello también era una trampa? La preocupación de Takuma parecía auténtica pero, ¿y si él también era un consumado actor? ¿O y si Kaname le había engañado a él igual que había engañado a Zero? El dolorido corazón del prefecto volvió a protestar pero lo obvió, cruzó los brazos y se giró hacia el lago.

-¿Por qué me estás explicando todo esto, Ichijo?- masculló entre los dientes apretados.

-Porque tú significas algo para Kaname.- respondió Takuma sin sombra de vacilación.

Zero se giró de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No, no es verdad!- negó apresuradamente, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Pero Takuma asintió con decisión.

-Sí lo es, Kiryu-kun. Vi cómo os mirábais los dos el otro día.

Zero abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y tragó saliva. No tenía sentido negarlo, ¿verdad que no? Takuma insistió.

-Vi cómo dormías sobre el brazo de Kaname en aquel concierto. Vi que volvías con él de la ciudad una noche. Y también vi cómo os mirasteis los dos bajo el muérdago después de la cena de Nochebuena.- Zero negó y bajó la mirada, nervioso y sonrojado, pero Takuma continuó, sin hacerle caso-. No sé lo que pasó después de aquello, después de que tú salieras del salón. Pero Kaname también se fue poco después y luego, cuando los dos viajamos hacia casa de mi abuelo, estaba muy callado.- Takuma decidió no mencionar la ramita de muérdago que faltaba.

Zero levantó la mirada un momento después a pesar de sí mismo, encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos sabios ojos verdes.

-No sé si sabes esto, Kiryu-kun.- continuó Takuma con suavidad-. A Kaname no le gusta venir a mi casa. Nunca le ha gustado. Antes siempre se ponía muy tenso y susceptible cuando íbamos hacia allí en coche.- en la voz del noble había cierta nota de dolor, pero luego se recompuso y esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Pero la mañana de Navidad estaba más relajado… más pensativo.- el prefecto siguió mirándolo, como si quisiera refutar unas palabras a las que se estaba aferrando al mismo tiempo. Takuma nunca había visto al estoico joven así y volvió a sonreír-. Creo que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso.- dijo amablemente.

Zero apretó los ojos, que le habían empezado a escocer de repente. ¿Kaname habría estado pensando en aquellos besos y en aquel alucinante abrazo mágico de después? Takuma lo estudió en silencio.

-Por favor, Kiryu-kun, ve a ver a Kaname.- pidió, con los ojos verdes ensombrecidos por la preocupación.

Pero Zero era cabezota.

-Si crees que le pasa algo malo, ¿por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?- preguntó con calma- ¿Ha cerrado la puerta?

Takuma negó con la cabeza, con apariencia miserable.

-No, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros nos atreveríamos a entrar en sus habitaciones sin su expreso permiso, ni siquiera yo.- hizo una mueca cuando Zero lo miró, incrédulo-. Pero creo que tú sí que lo harías. Por eso creo que tendrías que ir a verle.- continuó.

El prefecto vaciló. Quería ver a Kaname, ahora más que antes, después de haber escuchado a Takuma. El noble vio que vacilaba y abusó de su suerte.

-Por favor, Zero.

Takuma acababa de llamarle por su nombre. Zero respingó levemente al oírlo, pero el cuello le dio una punzada de dolor justo en aquel momento y tiró con aire ausente pero irritado de su corbata roja, aflojándola. _¡La maldita cosa tiene que ir siempre tan apretada!_ Desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa de su uniforme, encogiéndose cuando el cuello le rozó la piel aún tierna del lado derecho de la garganta. ¡Qué demonios le pasaba, era un vampiro, maldita sea! Nunca había tenido problemas para curarse rápidamente de cortes y heridas pero, tres días después, las profundas marcas de mordisco de Kaname todavía le dolían.

Los ojos verdes de Takuma se entrecerraron al punto y se acercó a Zero, quien retrocedió un tanto ante su inesperada cercanía. Takuma ignoró aquella reacción y se concentró en el lado derecho del cuello, ahora parcialmente expuesto entre la camisa abierta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Zero se dio cuenta de su error cuando era demasiado tarde.

-¡Nada!- ladró mientras daba un rápido paso atrás, tapando las señales automáticamente con una mano.

Volvía a notar las mejillas ardiendo, pero esta vez era de humillación. Como si no tuviera bastante con que Takuma le hubiera visto mirando a Kaname con corazoncitos en los ojos, ahora tenía que averiguar que el purasangre también le había marcado.

_¡Mierda! ¡Vale, ríete todo lo que quieras, no me importa!_

Pero Takuma no se rió, sólo parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Kaname te mordió?- preguntó con suavidad.

Zero empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, es…- empezó, para darse cuenta de que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría haber tenido la desvergüenza, el auténtico descaro, de morderle, a parte del príncipe de los vampiros… y salir con vida?

Takuma suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-Reconozco sus marcas, Zero.

El aludido soltó una seca risotada en respuesta antes de girarse. Qué ironía: era un Guardián de la Academia, iba armado, y era un cazavampiros, pero le había mordido un purasangre. Otra vez. Takuma guardó silencio y, poco después, Zero se arriesgó a mirarlo con cautela, sorprendido al encontrar confusión en aquellos ojos verdes en vez de diversión o burla.

-¿Y no te gustó?- preguntó Takuma en el mismo tono amable.

Estaba completamente sorprendido de que Kaname hubiera mordido a Zero cuando estaba claro que no necesitaba hacerlo. Porque no podría ser que… no había ninguna posibilidad de que Kaname... Zero apretó los dientes cuando hasta la punta de sus orejas enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Mira, no me dejó elección, ¿vale?- masculló, fulminando a Takuma como si fuera culpa del noble que Kaname le hubiera mordido.

Lo último que quería Zero es que alguien pensara que le había _concedido_ permiso al purasangre o algo así. Los amables ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, conmocionados.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Takuma antes de poder reprimirse-. Zero, ¿estás diciendo que Kaname..?- se interrumpió, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

La respiración de Zero se había acelerado, pero asintió con decisión.

-Sí, lo hizo. ¿Satisfecho?- concluyó con amargura- ¡Kaname me mordió después de haber prometido que no lo haría!

Su tono volvía a ser amargo, dolorido… y demasiado revelador. Resopló y volvió a girarse. A pesar de todo, ya no estaba enfadado con Kaname, sólo… dolido. ¿Cómo podían ser la misma persona el amable Kaname y el cruel purasangre?

Takuma volvió a morderse el labio porque no sabía qué decir. Su primer impulso era negar lo que Zero había dicho, pero se refrenó. No conocía muy bien al prefecto, pero sí lo bastante como para saber que nunca diría una mentira semejante. Después de todo, para Takuma sería muy fácil confirmarlo preguntándoselo a Kaname. Pero, si lo que había dicho era cierto, entonces quería decir que su amigo le había mordido contra su voluntad.

Kaname era un purasangre, reclamar sangre de cualquier vampiro inferior era su derecho y su privilegio si así lo decidía, y cualquiera consideraría un honor dejarse morder por él. Takuma sabía que tanto él como cualquier otro noble de la Residencia Luna no vacilarían a la hora de exponer su cuello o su muñeca si así se lo pedía… o incluso si no lo hacía.

Pero Zero era distinto. No había sido convertido por Kaname y nunca había sentido aquel impulso de obedecer a todos los purasangres sin importar lo que hicieran o dijeran. Nunca había tratado a Kaname con aquella ciega lealtad de los nobles, motivo por el cual Takuma se daba cuenta de lo especial que era su creciente amistad ¡Pero que hubiera mordido a Zero a la fuerza! Y, si lo que había dicho el prefecto era cierto, después de haber prometido que no lo haría…

Takuma estaba empezando a entender unas cuantas cosas. Así que a lo mejor por eso Kaname se había escondido en sus habitaciones las últimas tres noches. Pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y el noble sabía que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para ganarse la confianza del tozudo prefecto. Se acercó un paso más hacia Zero, que se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Me dejarías ver eso más de cerca, por favor?- preguntó con voz suave mientras sostenía la mirada de un par de ojos recelosos que se habían estrechado-. No voy a hacerte daño-. añadió tranquilizadoramente.

Zero dudó. ¡Claro que tendría que negarse! Había un millón de razones por las que no debería dejar que un vampiro -¡nada menos!- tocara su cuello -¡ahí es nada!- pero la verdad es que llevaba unos cuantos días sintiéndose muy solo. No sabía por qué; aquello nunca le había importado y, con Kaname fuera de escena, era el momento ideal para intentar acercarse más a Yuuki… pero no se sentía inclinado a hacerlo. No podía contarle a ella que Kaname le había mordido, sería como abrir otra vez la caja de los truenos y sería demasiado humillante. Pero ahora que alguien más lo sabía, se dio cuenta de que anhelaba un poco de consideración o, al menos, de comprensión. Takuma Ichijo era perfecto para eso, a pesar de que fuera el mejor amigo de Kaname. Zero sabía que el noble rubio era digno de confianza.

Al final, asintió con gesto tenso y permaneció inmóvil mientras Takuma se acercaba para luego quedarse rígido mientras unos dedos cuidadosos examinaban las marcas a medio curar en su cuello. El leve roce en su piel, todavía sensible, le provocó escalofríos. Cuando dejó de notar aquellos dedos, se arriesgó a espiar al noble. Takuma inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo contemplaba.

-¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto?- preguntó. Entonces vio cómo Zero pasaba inconscientemente la lengua por la parte interior de su labio inferior y todas las piezas cuadraron- ¿Kaname también te mordió ahí?-preguntó, mientras tocaba su propio labio para indicar dónde quería decir.

El sonrojo de Zero volvió a aparecer. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a embutir las manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda al noble. Takuma supo que había acertado. _Por eso Kaname perdió el control._

Zero frunció el ceño mirando al lago. No sabía qué era más humillante, si el hecho de que Takuma supiera que Kaname le había mordido o que supiera que se habían besado.

El noble suspiró. Por un lado, no estaba del todo sorprendido de averiguar que ambos habían llegado hasta aquel punto pero, por otro, lo sentía mucho por Kaname. Si todo aquello había ocurrido por un simple beso, al purasangre le debía estar consumiendo la culpa. Así que por eso se había encerrado en sus habitaciones, había rechazado la comida y, probablemente, se había castigado a sí mismo por aquel desliz perfectamente comprensible. Ante el prolongado silencio de Takuma, Zero miró por encima del hombro y bufó.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo.- dijo, tenso-. No espero que te pongas de mi parte. Kaname es tu líder, al fin y al cabo.

Takuna inhaló y luego suspiró.

-Zero, mírame.- esperó hasta que el joven se dio la vuelta con desgana para mirarlo y mantuvo el mismo tono amable-. Si Kaname te hizo una promesa y luego la rompió, se debe estar castigando de forma muy severa en estos momentos. Mucho más severa de lo que tú o cualquiera podría imaginarse.

La voz suave de Takuma y su expresión honesta captaron involuntariamente la atención de Zero. No quería mirar al noble y no quería oír cómo disculpaba las acciones de su amigo purasangre, pero Takuma podía ser muy convincente cuando quería. Y, para ser sinceros, el corazón de Zero _quería_ que lo convencieran de que estaba equivocado.

-Conozco a Kaname, Zero.- prosiguió Takuma seriamente mientras aguantaba la confundida mirada del otro-. Se atiene a unas normas de comportamiento muy elevadas y se toma su palabra y sus promesas muy en serio. Al menos, puedo responder de esto por él.

El prefecto continuó mirando a Takuma pero, para su completa vergüenza, los ojos se le nublaron con lágrimas. Tembló y se giró. Quería creer en aquellas palabras con todas sus fuerzas y lo que decía el noble encajaba bastante con el purasangre que conocía pero, entonces, ¿por qué Kaname le había mordido así?

-Zero, por favor, créeme.

El prefecto inhaló aire temblorosamente, intentando controlarse.

-Kaname también dijo "por favor" aquella noche.- susurró-. Después de morderme, quiero decir.-_me suplicó que le perdonara, pero yo… yo…_- ¿Entonces, por qué me mordió?- preguntó en un agónico murmullo mientras Takuma simplemente aguardaba.

Se frotó los ojos húmedos con la mano pero Takuma ni siquiera parpadeó, lo cual decía mucho en su favor. El noble sólo era capaz de agradecer que, al final, Zero le estuviera escuchando. Siguió hablando, rezando por no echarlo todo a perder.

-Eres un vampiro, Zero. Dime por qué un vampiro mordería a otro.

La confundida expresión del prefecto se volvió gélida mientras fulminaba al noble. ¡¿A dónde demonios intentaba ir a parar?! Takuma le devolvió la mirada con serenidad.

-Dime.

Zero fue el primero en bajar los ojos.

-Porque estuviera hambriento.- masculló.

-Cierto. Pero los dos sabemos que esa probablemente no fue la razón por la que Kaname te mordió. Dame otra.

Zero frunció el ceño, pero la persistencia de Takuma era difícil de ignorar y no resultaba ofensiva.

-Porque quisiera convertir en vampiro a alguien… si fuera un purasangre.

Takuma asintió.

-Bien. Pero ese tampoco pudo ser el motivo porque tú ya eres un vampiro. ¿Hay alguna otra razón?

Zero lo hizo fosfatina con la mirada en silencio, sintiéndose como si le estuvieran dando una improvisada lección de comportamiento vampírico. Su ex sensei se partiría de risa ante aquello y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué habría dicho Yagari-sensei si supiera que Zero había sido mordido por un purasangre? Pensaría que era un caso perdido, eso es lo que pensaría. Una oleada de furiosa vergüenza lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Para hacer daño?- replicó a Takuma. _Daño y… humillación._

Takuma movió la cabeza lentamente, obviando la ira en el tono estridente del prefecto.

-Quizás, pero no parece que sea el caso. Vi cómo mirabas a Kaname aquella tarde. No lo habrías hecho si no estuvieras seguro de lo que siente por ti. Sé que él no habría querido hacerte daño.

Zero tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Ahora recordaba lo sensible que se había mostrado Kaname justo antes de besarse, cómo casi habían vuelto a tener una discusión tonta.

-Porque estuviera… triste… o enfadado.-farfulló, cabizbajo de nuevo.

Takuma asintió.

-Sí, es posible.- Zero no contestó y Takuma apoyó la mano en su brazo con delicadeza, notando la tensión en su cuerpo- ¿Puedo darte otra razón? –preguntó con suavidad-. Cuando un humano se siente atraído por otro, ambos se besan para expresar sus sentimientos y porque quieren conocer el sabor del otro. Los vampiros se besan por el mismo motivo, pero no se limitan a querer conocer a qué sabe su pareja, también quieren probar el sabor de su _sangre_.

El muchacho no dijo nada pero su pecho seguía oscilando con cada dolorosa respiración. ¡Había pensado lo mismo, lo había hecho! Pero no se había atrevido a creerlo. Takuma le concedió unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo especial que te hace eso, Zero?- preguntó- ¿Que Kaname quisiera saborear tu sangre no porque estuviera hambriento, o quisiera convertirte o hacerte daño… sino sólo porque quería conocer tu sabor y tener una parte de ti en su interior?

Zero volvió a temblar antes de que su mirada acorralada volviera a encontrarse con la de Takuma, deseando creer en lo que le decía pero sin atreverse del todo a hacerlo. El noble decidió explicarle algo más.

-Le he dado mi sangre a Kaname.- afirmó con calma-. Dos veces, cuando ha estado herido. Pero fue porque estaba _hambriento_ y _sufriendo_, no porque quisiera probar mi sangre. ¿Ves la diferencia, Zero?- Takuma hizo una pausa, sosteniendo la vulnerable mirada del otro-. Lo más probable es que Kaname deseara con tanta fuerza conocer el sabor de tu sangre que se olvidara de lo que había prometido.- susurró, conmovido.

Toda clase de emociones aletearon en el corazón de Zero al oír aquello. Un parte de él quería saber por qué Kaname había resultado herido y qué había ocurrido, pero otra parte estaba simplemente…_ aliviada_ de saber que había una razón mejor para explicar por qué había roto su promesa. Podía llegar a aceptarla… si fuera cierta. La garganta se le cerró y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder hablar.

-Sí.- murmuró. Era incapaz de seguir enfadado con el purasangre, ¿cómo podría?

Takuma suspiró silenciosamente de puro alivio.

-Kaname te necesita. Está sufriendo, pensando que ha hecho que le odies. Por favor, ¿irás a verle?

Pero Zero negó y desvió la mirada, perdiéndola en la distancia.

-No puedo.- susurró, con la voz temblándole de culpa y de agonía.

Takuma frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Le apunté con mi arma aquella noche. Le dije que le odiaba.

Zero tragó saliva, con todo un mundo de dolor concentrado en cada palabra, pero Takuma no pareció sorprendido.

-Pero no le odias.- cuando el prefecto no dijo nada, tuvo que seguir preguntando- ¿O sí?

El prefecto meneó la cabeza en silencio y el noble esperó con paciencia a pesar de saber que su amigo seguía sufriendo a solas en sus habitaciones. Un minuto después, Zero se secó los ojos con la manga, sorbiendo suavemente, y se giró hacia la cálida mirada de Takuma de nuevo, aliviándolo cuando los ojos violetas mostraron decisión en vez de duda.

-Muy bien, iré a verle.- dijo en voz baja.

Una sonrisa de alivio brilló al punto en el rostro de Takuma.

-Gracias, Zero.- dijo antes de cogerle por el codo.

Condujo al prefecto a través del campus hacia la Residencia Luna, hablándole suavemente todo el rato.

-Sé que Kaname no ha comido ni bebido nada excepto las tabletas de sangre. Pero eso no es comida, Zero. Sólo es un mejunje químico para aplacar nuestra sed de sangre real…- Takuma sabía que estaba balbuceando pero seguía temiendo que Zero se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo.

El prefecto le dedicó una seca mirada mientras se acercaban a las impresionantes verjas de la Residencia Luna.

-Sé para qué sirven.- replicó.

Takuma sonrió brevemente; parecía que el prefecto había vuelto a su habitual estilo sarcástico.

-Seguro que lo sabes, perdona.

El joven meneó la cabeza y los dos guardaron silencio. El anciano vigilante los dejó pasar en cuanto Takuma asintió y ambos entraron por las puertas principales. El espacioso recibidor con su gran escalera y su araña de cristal estaba vacío, ya que los demás nobles estaban en clase.

-Zero.- dijo Takuma de repente, volviendo a apoyar la mano en el brazo del prefecto-. Una cosa más. Algunos de nosotros hemos estado montando guardia fuera de las habitaciones de Kaname por si necesitaba algo. Si todavía estás aquí cuando los demás vuelvan de clase…

El prefecto asintió, entendiendo al punto lo que quería decir Takuma. Su secreto se habría esfumado y todos los que aún no lo sabían se enterarían. El noble asintió en respuesta.

-Nunca le he dicho nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Senri. Pero los demás lo sabrán pronto, si es que no lo han averiguado todavía.- explicó-. Parecías inquieto la otra tarde, cuando te diste cuenta de que yo te estaba mirando.

Zero volvió a enrojecer. Sí, aquella tarde se había sentido mortificado al saber que alguien más se había dado cuenta. Pero, realmente, ¿qué importaba? ¿Era el fin del mundo si la Clase Nocturna se enteraba de lo suyo? Zero seguía sin poder definir lo que había entre Kaname y él, y tampoco quería que Cross o Yuuki lo supieran porque no podía ni imaginar su reacción… pero aquellos nobles eran los amigos y seguidores de Kaname. Sería imposible ocultárselo. La verdad es que había un par que prefería que no se enteraran –Aido, por ejemplo- pero, para ser sinceros, en los amables ojos de Takuma sólo había visto una cálida preocupación por Kaname y, quizás, una honesta aceptación de él mismo. ¿Debía arriesgarse?

Tomó aire, consciente de que ya había tomado una decisión en el mismo momento en que había aceptado seguir a Takuma hasta allí.

-No me importa.- dijo, con calma, sintiéndose obligado a seguir-. Pero te equivocas. Kaname y yo no somos… quiero decir, sólo somos…

Dejó la frase inacabada, con el rostro sonrojado otra vez ¡Takuma parecía creer que Kaname y él eran amantes o algo así, pero no lo eran! Al menos.. ¡No, no lo eran! Volvió a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzado.

-Hey.- dijo Takuma en voz baja, esperando hasta que el prefecto miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran tranquilizadores pozos verdes-. No importa qué tipo de relación tengas con Kaname, Zero. Mientras sea con Kaname, será _especial_.- sonrió levemente al ver los ojos muy abiertos del otro-. Al menos, es lo que yo pienso.- continuó-. Y espero que sea lo que tú piensas también.

Zero tragó saliva mientras las palabras y la mirada de Takuma insuflaban nuevos ánimos a su corazón. El noble lo contempló gravemente un instante, dejando que el peso de sus palabras calara lo suficiente, antes de gesticular hacia la amplia escalera.

-¿Vamos?

Todavía un tanto sonrojado, Zero asintió y ambos subieron juntos. Su corazón se había aligerado y sus pasos eran rápidos. Iba a ver a Kaname de nuevo, muy pronto. Ahora… ahora lo deseaba.


	14. Ven a perdonar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**14. Ven a perdonar conmigo**

Kaname permanecía estirado boca abajo en su gran cama, con las piernas abiertas entre las sábanas arrugadas. Aunque ya era de noche, no se había preocupado por abrir las gruesas cortinas que cubrían sus ventanas. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta sobre la espalda y se quedó mirando el techo con un suave suspiro de desesperanza. Habían transcurrido tres noches desde que había mordido a Zero y, sin haber comido nada desde entonces, se sentía apático y letárgico. Sólo se arrastraba fuera de la cama de vez en cuando para disolver una tableta de sangre en agua.

Takuma le había traído una nueva caja de tabletas la noche anterior y Kaname le había ordenado dejarla justo en el lado interior de la puerta antes de abandonar inmediatamente sus habitaciones. Sabía que Takuma detestaba marchase sin haber tenido oportunidad al menos de verle, pero no quería que nadie lo hiciera. No así. No cuando aún se sentía tan deprimido, carcomido por la culpa y desesperado.

Que un purasangre mostrara debilidad o, peor aún, lágrimas, era imperdonable, pero Kaname había sucumbido a ambas aquella noche, después de volver a sus habitaciones dando tumbos, con la chaqueta del uniforme manchada con la sangre de Zero y rajas en las largas mangas, cortesía de los desesperados intentos del prefecto por liberarse. Después de haber llorado en el diván, se había obligado a levantarse para trastabillar hasta el baño, con la necesidad de _castigarse_ a sí mismo sobreponiéndose a su habitual calma razonada y fría. Tenía que hacer algo o creía que acabaría volviéndose loco...

Kaname se había despojado del uniforme estropeado con movimientos bruscos antes de meterse en la ducha; casi había empezado a acuchillarse a sí mismo con las garras mientras estaba en el diván, pero no podía dejar que los nobles olieran su sangre, aunque fuera muy probable que hubieran olido la de Zero. No, era más seguro hacerlo en la intimidad de su propio baño...

Había abierto el grifo de agua fría a toda potencia, dejando que el chorro helado cayera con la fuerza de agujas sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras se arrodillaba en el frío suelo y empezaba a desgarrarse: los hombros, el pecho, los brazos, los muslos. Una y otra vez, sin cesar, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente... dejando que el chorro le diera punzadas en unas heridas que se cerraban rápidamente y que el agua se llevara tanto su sangre pura como sus lágrimas.

Zero había intentando alejarse de él... Zero le había apuntado con la Bloody Rose... Zero le había gritado... Zero le odiaba y no quería volver a verle.

Kaname permaneció arrodillado durante horas en la ducha, acosado por sus acciones y por la imagen de los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y de dolor de Zero. El purasangre lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas por derramar antes de salir por fin de la ducha. Para entonces, estaba temblando, helado, y le dolían los brazos por el esfuerzo de desgarrarse continuamente. Pero, a pesar de sus continuos abusos, su piel había sanado y parecía tan perfecta como siempre. No había cicatrices en la pálida superficie que indicaran lo que se había hecho, pero Kaname sabía la verdad. No era perfecto ni impoluto en el interior. Si lo fuera... tembló con fuerza. Si lo fuera habría tenido más autocontrol y no habría forzado a Zero como lo había hecho, mordiéndole el labio y luego acosándolo para hundir sus colmillos de forma tan dolorosamente profunda en aquel hermoso cuello tierno...

Alcanzó la toalla con la mano temblorosa. Ahora no merecía la sangre de nadie, sólo las tabletas... Las tabletas y nada más. Se secó y se puso uno de sus pijamas de seda negra para disolver dos pastillas en un vaso de agua. Por una vez, sus papilas gustativas a penas notaron el regusto amargo. Kaname no tenía ganas de comer nada, así que no lo hizo. No tenía ganas de dormir y no durmió. Durante todas las horas de aquella soledad autoimpuesta, permaneció encogido en la cama, ignorando los insistentes golpecitos de Takuma en su puerta y su voz preocupada, igual que había ignorado la presencia de los demás nobles que percibía al otro lado de la puerta. Kaname se había limitado a perder la vista en la oscuridad, deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y volver a empezar aquel beso de nuevo.

Habría sido más cuidadoso...

Se habría controlado más...

Habría recordado lo que le había prometido a Zero cuando había visto el miedo en aquellos hermosos y sinceros ojos amatista en la galería de arte. Pero no lo había hecho y, justamente por ello, Zero le odiaba y no quería volver a verle nunca más. Kaname sabía que se estaba portando de forma despreciablemente débil pero, a pesar de decirse que era un idiota, seguía arrastrándose hasta la ventana durante cada cambio de clases para espiar desde detrás de las cortinas y consolarse con la visión de Zero, esperando detrás de las verjas. El prefecto parecía más hundido que de costumbre y no hablaba con nadie. Ni con los nobles que pasaban al lado suyo, ni con las chicas de la Clase Diurna que daban gritos, ni siquiera con Yuuki.

Kaname sabía que su forma de actuar tenía preocupados a los demás habitantes de la Residencia Luna. Podía percibir a Takuma y a los demás nobles pululando fuera de sus habitaciones en cuanto se acababan las clases. Al menos uno o dos permanecían siempre detrás de su puerta, incluso de día, como si estuvieran haciendo turnos para protegerle. Había jugado ociosamente con la idea de decirles que le dejaran a solas, pero sabía que seguirían haciendo lo mismo y había desistido.

Durante la tercera tarde, durante el cambio de clases hacía un par de horas, Kaname vio por fin que Zero se giraba para mirar en su dirección. Aunque sabía que no podía verle espiando desde detrás de las cortinas, el purasangre se quedó sin aliento. Zero parecía tan miserable como él, como si estuviera deseando ver a _alguien_. En aquel momento, el corazón de Kaname se le atravesó en la garganta mientras aferraba con más fuerza la pesada tela de las cortinas. ¿Podría significar que Zero ya no estaba enfadado con él? ¿Podría significar que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus disculpas y, quizás, a perdonarle?

Pero el prefecto se había marchado justo después, incluso alejándose de Yuuki, y Kaname cerró los ojos, sumido en la desesperación. ¿Seguramente, Zero debía estar preguntándose por qué se había ausentado de clase durante tres noches seguidas? ¿Seguramente, debía haber deducido que se había encerrado en su habitación, sufriendo por su error? Pero no, el prefecto se había ido y una única lágrima caliente se escapó de uno de los ojos firmemente cerrados de Kaname.

_Lo siento tanto, tanto, Zero. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Prometo que no la echaré a perder esta vez. Lo prometo..._

Pero no había nadie para contestarle. Kaname sacudió levemente la cabeza, sin esperanza alguna, y volvió a la cama, acostándose y cerrando los ojos escocidos de nuevo.

-o-

Un par de horas después, alguien picó a su puerta, pero a penas se movió. Tenía que ser Takuma de nuevo, pensó el purasangre, ausente, sin molestarse en usar sus sentidos algo embotados para confirmar sus suposiciones. Sabía que el noble rubio era persistente, lo cual significaba que se preocupaba por él. Bien, al menos, alguien lo hacía. Tal como esperaba, quien fuera volvió a picar, algo más fuerte esta vez.

-¿Kaname?

Durante un precioso segundo, el purasangre permaneció completamente rígido en la cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, con el corazón acelerado, sabiendo que aquella no era la voz de Takuma. Aquella voz pertenecía a otra persona, la única a la que Kaname quería ver. ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

_¿Zero? ¿Estás... estás aquí?_

-o-

Zero picó suavemente en la puerta de Kaname, después de haber subido hasta lo alto de las escaleras. El corazón le martilleaba dolorosamente en el pecho mientras las furiosas palabras que le había gritado al purasangre aquella noche retumbaban en su cerebro, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Miró a Takuma de reojo, de pie a su lado. El noble rubio asintió, animándole silenciosamente, y Zero inhaló con fuerza antes de volver a picar.

-¿Kaname?

Para ser sinceros, Zero no estaba demasiado seguro de qué respuesta esperaba. Quizás una regia orden impregnada de furia fría para que se marchara y le dejara solo. Quizás iba a experimentar un estallido de poder de purasangre que lo enviaría dando tumbos por las escaleras, o incluso un espeluznante silencio gélido por el modo en que había apuntado a Kaname con su arma. Pero, exactamente tres segundos después, la pesada puerta caoba se abrió de par en par y Kaname en persona apareció en el umbral, con una mano todavía en el picaporte y los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par con expresión de incredulidad.

-Zero, estás aquí...- murmuró Kaname, en trance, sin atreverse a creer del todo lo que sus ojos, oídos y olfato le estaban gritando al mismo tiempo. ¡Zero estaba allí, todavía con el uniforme y plantado justo detrás de su puerta!

Y justo cuando Kaname casi, _casi_ se había convencido de que el cabezota del prefecto nunca volvería a poner un pie allí, ni a hablarle o volverle a verle jamás.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de pura conmoción y una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón martilleante. Los ojos de Kaname brillaban casi enfebrecidos con lo que parecía alivio, pero su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Parecía exhausto y sus largos cabellos estaban revueltos, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. La impresión de dejadez era todavía peor gracias a las arrugas de su pijama de seda negra.

En aquel momento, Zero finalmente entendió una cosa con todas las fibras de su ser. Ya lo había creído antes, pero no con una convicción tan profunda como ahora: la innegable verdad de que Kaname _nunca_ le había tomado el pelo y que todo aquello _nunca_ había sido un juego para el purasangre que tenía delante en aquel momento, con un aspecto desastroso. Esto era real. Lo que había entre ellos era _real_, al menos para Kaname. Zero tomó aire con una inhalación temblorosa, aliviado casi hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Era un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes...

Kaname parpadeó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que su aspecto estaba lejos de ser pulcro. _Mierda_... y se sentía justo así. Después de haber permanecido completamente inmóvil durante las últimas dos horas, el repentino salto de la cama hacia la puerta a velocidad vampírica le había dejado con una sensación de vértigo. Chispas de colores empezaron a bailar delante de sus ojos y sintió que se inclinaba hacia delante. Aquello era otra increíble demostración de debilidad, pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba cuán débil pudiera parecer delante de la única persona a la que dejaría percibir su vulnerabilidad.

-¡Kaname!

Zero dio dos rápidas zancadas dentro de la habitación, extendiendo los brazos para coger al purasangre en un gesto instintivo y fieramente protector, aspirando inconscientemente el olor del otro. Kaname, tembloroso y desequilibrado, tanto física como emocionalmente, se aferró a la única presencia sólida que quedaba en un mundo que giraba hasta el punto del mareo: los brazos fuertes de Zero. Dejó que el suave y querido aroma del prefecto le envolviera como un familiar manto cálido, haciéndole sentir aceptado, protegido y, lo que era más importante, perdonado. Apretó el rostro contra la tela negra que cubría el hombro de Zero, temblando con violencia. No creía que podría volver a notar los brazos de Zero a su alrededor otra vez...

Takuma seguía al lado de la puerta, contemplando la escena. Se había sentido inundado de alivio cuando Kaname había abierto la puerta, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo exhausto que parecía su amigo, y el modo en que miraba a Zero, completamente cautivado. Estaba a punto de pasar a la acción al ver que Kaname se balanceaba hacia delante, pero Zero fue más rápido, y el abrazo que siguió dejó una sensación cálida en el corazón del viceencargado. Zero era la persona idónea para cuidar de Kaname en aquel momento.

Takuma sabía cuándo su presencia no era necesaria ni bienvenida, y nunca se inmiscuiría en la vida privada de Kaname más de lo necesario para ayudarle... pero la Bloody Rose seguía enfundada en el costado de Zero. Takuma había vislumbrado el arma cuando el prefecto había levantado los brazos para atrapar a Kaname y el gesto había abierto su chaqueta desabrochada.

Tras un largo y tembloroso momento, Zero recordó la presencia de Takuma y miró por encima del hombro, registrando la mirada de alivio mezclado con preocupación en los ojos verdes, y se preguntó si el noble era reticente a dejarle con un Kaname visiblemente debilitado. Pero no tendría por qué. El noble debía haberse dado cuenta de que él y Zero eran aliados, ¿no? Los dos estaban de parte de Kaname y sólo querían lo mejor para él.

-No... no tienes por qué preocuparte por Kaname. Yo me ocuparé de él.- susurró Zero, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras y ante el hecho de que seguía con los brazos enlazados en torno al purasangre, sosteniéndolo.

Takuma sonrió con una pizca de vergüenza y la confianza desplazó la preocupación en su mirada.

-Sé que lo harás.- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta con decisión y bajar las escaleras.

Zero contempló su espalda durante un momento antes de dar un paso al frente, guiando a Kaname de vuelta a su habitación y dándole un empujón a la puerta con el zapato. Cuando se cerró, el purasangre levantó por fin la cabeza del hombro de su compañero.

-¿Era Takuma?- murmuró, sabiendo que debería sentirse mortificado por que uno de los nobles le hubiera visto en aquel estado, pero demasiado aliviado como para que realmente le importara en aquel momento, con los brazos de Zero a su alrededor.

-Ajá.- murmuró Zero-. Estaba preocupado por ti, todos lo están.- aquello parecía dar a entender que él no y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable-. Yo... lo siento, Kaname. No lo sabía, pensé... -se interrumpió, ciñendo más al purasangre en su abrazo.

_Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado como para ni siquiera pensar en mí. Pensé que no te importaba._

Kaname negó rápidamente con la cabeza, avergonzado de que, a pesar de saber que todo el mundo había estado preocupado por el, había seguido escondido en sus habitaciones, autocompadeciéndose. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Se separó de Zero, enderezándose e intentando parecer un poco menos vulnerable.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró al punto.

Zero retiró las manos, metiéndoselas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y frunciendo el ceño ante el súbito cambio de actitud.

-No pareces estar bien.- replicó secamente.

Kaname desvió la mirada.

-Lo estoy.- repitió.

El purasangre parecía decidido a demostrar que no le ocurría nada malo y Zero apretó los labios; así que no era el único cabezota por allí.

-Bien, en ese caso, me voy, ya que tú...

Kaname giró la cabeza al momento y abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado.

-¡No, no te vayas, Zero!- dio un paso rápido hacia delante y luego se llevó la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos mientras se balanceaba ligeramente.

El prefecto apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños, resistiendo el impulso de volver a abrazar a aquel tozudo purasangre. En lugar de eso, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ichijo dijo que no habías comido nada en tres días.- acusó.

Kaname retiró la mano de la cara y abrió los ojos, irritado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, vaya, ¿eso dijo?

Zero asintió en silencio, con la misma expresión severa, y el purasangre suspiró.

-Entonces comeré algo, pero no te vayas, Zero. Todavía no.

El muchacho se lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados. Tenía deberes, pero no para entregar al día siguiente e, incluso si así fuera, podían esperar, aquello era mucho más urgente.

-Pues pide que te traigan algo de comer. Ahora.- ordenó, sin preocuparse por cómo le sonara aquello a Kaname.

El purasangre dudó y frunció los labios. Un momento después, se acercó al teléfono que había sobre su escritorio y pidió un desayuno para dos personas, para que se lo sirvieran tan pronto fuera posible. Colgó el teléfono y se giró a tiempo de ver que Zero le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tenías que pedir nada para mí, Kaname. Estoy bien.

El purasangre sonrió levemente.

-Sería muy maleducado si comiera yo solo.- señaló en voz calmada mientras se apoyaba contra un lado del escritorio, esperando la respuesta de Zero.

El prefecto no dijo nada y acabaron mirándose el uno al otro, incómodamente conscientes de lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado juntos, cuando una promesa rota había acabado en palabras gritadas impulsivamente, sentimientos heridos y la confianza rota. Ambos hablaron a la vez.

-Zero, por favor...

-Kaname, yo...

Los dos se interrumpieron. Tanto Kaname como Zero querían decir algo. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, y habían pronunciado las palabras incontables veces en sus mentes, pero, ahora que había llegado el momento, aquellas palabras se habían esfumado, dejándoles sin argumentos. Ambos querían hacer ver que aquella noche nunca había ocurrido, pero era algo que ni el purasangre ni el prefecto podrían olvidar.

Quizás Kaname se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la mejor ocasión de sacar el tema porque, al cabo de poco, negó con la cabeza.

-Zero, por favor, quédate un rato conmigo.- pidió.

El prefecto asintió con cautela, aliviado de que alguien rompiera aquel incómodo silencio. Se acercó hacia la mesa de café que había delante del diván y permaneció allí, con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada y evitando los ojos de Kaname.

El purasangre miró hacia su habitación, dudando entre cambiarse el pijama y abrazar a Zero como deseaba desesperadamente. Pero el prefecto parecía tenso e inseguro... y Kaname tenía la sensación de que ya no tenía derecho a abrazarle. Continuaron en aquel extraño silencio un minuto más antes de que alguien picara suavemente a la puerta.

-Kuran-sama, su desayuno está aquí.- anunció una voz femenina.

Kaname seguía contemplando a Zero y respondió con voz ausente.

-Gracias. Déjelo ahí.

-Sí, Kuran-sama.- el sonido de las suaves pisadas se perdió en la distancia.

Zero parpadeó y desvió la vista de la estantería, aliviado de tener algo que hacer, y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Voy a buscar tu desayuno. Será mejor que comas algo antes de que te desmayes otra vez.

-No iba a desmayarme.- insistió Kaname enseguida, pero se sentó en el diván.

Zero abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo desierto antes de empujar el carrito que habían dejado fuera. En la parte superior había dos cestitas adornadas con servilletas de lino, dos bandejas tapadas, un recipiente con mantequilla y otro con mermelada de fresa. Una de las cestitas contenía un surtido de pastas recién horneadas y la otra unas cuantas tostadas acabadas de hacer. En el estante inferior del carrito había dos teteras, tazas y bols, así como platos y cubertería de plata envuelta en servilletas blancas.

El joven enarcó una ceja ante la cara porcelana china pero no dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta y acercaba el carrito a la mesa de café. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad por las bandejas cubiertas y algo de hambre, a pesar de todo, al oler el café de una de las teteras. Retiró la tapa de una de las bandejas sin molestarse en pedir permiso: tortillas humeantes, salchichas y tomates a la parrilla. En la otra bandeja había lonchas de jamón y queso intercaladas y presentadas en un círculo perfecto. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron como platos y la boca se le empezó a hacer agua ante aquella apetitosa visión.

Kaname sonrió débilmente al ver la reacción instintiva del otro y oyó el estómago del prefecto rugir como respuesta.

-Por favor, come conmigo, Zero. Ya sé que esto es un servicio de desayuno pero, si no te importa...- dejo la frase en el aire, vacilante, mientras el otro muchacho lo miraba con la misma expresión.

Era raro comer algo así a la hora de cenar pero, bueno, la verdad es que estaba hambriento.

-Muy bien.- accedió Zero, acercándose a la silla dispuesta al otro lado de la mesita.

Al ver su gesto, Kaname se movió rápidamente hacia un extremo del diván y palmeó el espacio justo al lado suyo en señal de invitación.

-Por favor, siéntate aquí.- pidió con suavidad, viendo que las mejillas de Zero se teñían súbitamente de rosa, dudaba y finalmente asentía.

El prefecto llevó todo lo que había en el carrito a la mesita de té antes de sentarse al lado de Kaname. El silencio incómodo se disipó un tanto cuando ambos empezaron a comer, esforzándose por no tocar al otro, hablando sólo cuando era necesario y limitando su escasa conversación a la comida y a la bebida que tenían delante. Kaname se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante hambre y se sirvió una de las tortillas y una tostada con jamón. Asintió en señal de agradecimiento cuando Zero le sirvió el té y añadió las dos cucharaditas de azúcar, tal como sabía que le gustaba al purasangre, antes de servirse él mismo algo de café.

En menos de media hora, los dos se habían pulido buena parte de la comida. Zero había comido más que Kaname, que se había contentado con una tostada, la tortilla y una pasta rellena de crema. Después de beber una segunda taza de té y de café cada uno, el purasangre se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se recostó en el diván, cuidando de mantener los ojos en el plato.

-Esto ha estado bien.- suspiró.

Zero asintió, girándose finalmente para observarle en silencio.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- preguntó al final.

Kaname alzó la vista, bebiendo de la suave mirada en los ojos del otro, antes de asentir. Físicamente se sentía mejor, aunque seguía estando cansado. Mentalmente, estaba... exhausto.

-Parece que no hayas pegado ojo.- comentó Zero con calma, recorriendo las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos de Kaname, las mejillas ligeramente hundidas y el hecho de que el arrugado pijama de seda no podía ocultar del todo la delgadez de su figura.

Kaname sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose más seguro al ver la preocupación asomando a los ojos de Zero y preguntándose si tenía alguna esperanza...

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy hecho una mierda?- preguntó, con un leve centelleo en los ojos marrones.

Zero asintió solemnemente.

-Ajá.

El purasangre estuvo a punto de poner mala cara, pero se reprimió a tiempo, pasándose los dedos por los largos cabellos. Los mechones ondulados tenían un tacto grasiento y cayó en la cuenta de que no se había lavado el pelo ni se había duchado durante las dos últimas noches. _Genial_.

-Creo que me voy a dar una ducha primero.- dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba. Cuando Zero le imitó, se giró rápidamente hacia él-. Pero no te vayas todavía.- añadió.

-Es tarde.- comenzó el prefecto, mirando su reloj y parpadeando al darse cuenta de ya eran las nueve y media de la noche.

-No, no lo es. Por favor... no te vayas aún.- volvió a decir el purasangre.

-Está bien, me quedaré un poco más.- masculló Zero, asintió al final-. Venga, dúchate.

Kaname asintió y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio pero se detuvo a medio camino para mirar a Zero por encima del hombro.

-Siéntete como en casa.- invitó antes de desaparecer en su cuarto.

El prefecto dudó por un momento para luego encogerse de hombros; después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba allí... Volvió a poner todas las cosas en el carrito y lo dejó en el pasillo.

Cuando entró en la habitación a oscuras, Kaname ya estaba en el baño, así que se acercó a la gran cama de matrimonio colocada contra la pared más alejada. Incluso con su visión vampírica, estaba demasiado oscuro y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Luego miró en derredor.

¿Aquellas arrugadas sábanas blancas eran de _seda_? Zero no pudo evitar menear la cabeza mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y tocaba la suave tela. ¡Sólo Kaname era capaz de dormir en sábanas de seda! Su delicioso aroma flotaba en toda la habitación, especialmente en la cama. Zero se recostó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los brazos, y respiró el rico olor profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. _Ah..._

Kaname se dio una ducha rápida con agua caliente y una generosa cantidad de champú y gel, horrorizado al darse cuenta de que le había abierto la puerta a Zero en aquel estado. Pero cuando había oído aquella familiar voz vacilante, ni siquiera percibir la presencia de Takuma le había impedido apresurarse a abrir la puerta, aterrorizado por que Zero pudiera marcharse. No podría soportarlo, no después de lo que había hecho aquella noche y no después de todo por lo que había pasado desde entonces. Estaba decidido a hacer que todo volviera a ir bien entre ellos de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo... o perdería la cordura.

Después de secarse, se envolvió la cintura con la toalla antes de salir del baño. Zero estaba sentado en la cama deshecha, recostado sobre sus brazos y mirándole directamente... el purasangre se quedó sin aliento. Aquella vez no era un sueño...

Cuando la puerta del lavabo se abrió y Zero se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de Kaname, el color se le subió ligeramente a las mejillas. Se pudo en pie a toda prisa, retirándose hacia la ventana y apoyándose contra las pesadas cortinas antes de cruzar los brazos. Kaname se obligó a caminar hasta su armario para sacar otro pijama negro, pretendiendo ignorar que la mirada de Zero recorría abiertamente sus hombros desnudos, su pecho y sus muslos.

El prefecto frunció el ceño. Cuando Kaname levantó los brazos para ponerse la camisa del pijama, su cuerpo le pareció más delgado de cómo lo recordaba de aquella vez que había resultado herido en la pelea contra los cazadores renegados. Zero había atendido sus heridas, y le parecía que las costillas de Kaname sobresalían algo más ahora. Después de todo, no había comido nada durante los últimos días...

Sintiéndose culpable de nuevo, desvió la vista con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar vislumbrar las pálidas nalgas perfectas de Kaname cuando éste se subió los pantalones negros por debajo de la toalla. El purasangre se frotó el pelo húmedo, se peinó los mechones ondulados con los dedos y se acercó a la cama, consciente de las discretas miradas de Zero pero sin devolvérselas.

El ceño del prefecto se volvió más acusado: parecía que Kaname no quería mirarle. ¿Era porque estaba avergonzado de su demostración de debilidad cuando había abierto la puerta? Pero, una vez que Kaname se hubo metido en la cama, tapándose las piernas con las sábanas, lo miró directamente.

-¿Querrías sentarte aquí conmigo?- preguntó en voz baja.

El prefecto parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se encontró separándose de la pared y acercándose a la cama.

-Yo... todavía no me he duchado.- murmuró.

Normalmente, no le habría importado meterse en su propia cama con uniforme y todo, siempre que se hubiera quitado los zapatos, pero... bueno, Kaname se había duchado y él no. El purasangre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me importa, pero date una ducha, si quieres.- invitó, gesticulando hacia el baño-. Hay toallas en abundancia y puedes coger cualquier pieza de ropa mía.- añadió con un toque de su habitual gracia cortés.

La boca de Zero se abrió por sí sola y se volvió a cerrar con un pequeño "clac".

-Eh, gracias, pero ya estoy bien así.- murmuró por lo bajo.

Aquello era de locos. Sólo había venido para asegurarse de que Kaname estaba bien y, obviamente, lo estaba. Ya había comido algo y estaría fresco como una rosa en cuanto hubiera recuperado algo de sueño. Inseguro de sí mismo, Zero empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No, tengo que irme.- dijo-. Dejaré que descanses un poco.

Kaname se movió más rápido y, antes de que Zero pudiera dar un paso más, bloqueó su camino.

-No te vayas, Zero.- pidió, con la voz ligeramente sin aliento-. Quédate conmigo.

El muchacho movió la cabeza, sintiendo que no tenía ningún derecho a quedarse allí con Kaname. Ya no...

-Descansaré, dormiré si eso es lo que quieres, pero, por favor, no te vayas ahora.- Kaname habló con rapidez-. Por favor, Zero.- añadió en un susurro al ver que el otro aún vacilaba.

Ambos se miraron en un silencio lleno de palabras... viendo la misma inseguridad en los ojos del otro. Luego, Zero suspiró, bajando la vista y hundiendo un tanto los hombros.

-De acuerdo. Me doy a dar una ducha primero.-murmuró, girándose hacia el baño. Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a girarse y dirigió una mirada severa al purasangre- ¡Pero tú te vuelves a la cama!

Kaname asintió, con una sonrisa de alivio iluminándole el rostro y Zero se encontró devolviéndosela sin querer para luego meterse en el baño, agitado. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Kaname volvía a estar junto a él, tendiéndole lo que parecía un pijama de seda de color crema. Estaba claro que era nuevo, porque aún tenía la etiqueta con el precio colgando del cuello de la camisa.

Zero parpadeó, tanto por la velocidad de Kaname como por el pijama, pero el purasangre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Si lo prefieres negro...- empezó.

El prefecto frunció el ceño, le arrebató el pijama y cerró la puerta en las narices del purasangre.

-o-

Zero se duchó con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le alegraba haber venido a ver a Kaname pero, por otro, no le gustaba la incomodidad que se había instalado entre los dos. El colofón era el sentimiento de culpa que le asaltaba al ver lo exhausto que parecía Kaname. Zero cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con firmeza mientras volvía a escuchar las palabras de Takuma en su mente. En aquel baño, en la misma ducha en la que se encontraba, el purasangre había derramado su sangre aquella noche, castigándose por la promesa que había roto.

Los ojos le escocieron con lágrimas calientes. Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche les había dolido a los dos, no sólo a él, y Zero no quería que eso volviera a suceder. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran. Quería volver a estar cerca de Kaname, estar con él y cuidarle. _Sí_. Zero parpadeó, mirando las baldosas mojadas de delante mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba de verdad.

Inhaló con fuerza y soltó el aire, con los ojos cerrados. Después de llegar a aquella conclusión, el corazón pareció aligerársele un poco y acabó de ducharse rápidamente, respirando la familiar fragancia del champú y del gel que estaba usando. Los dos olores se adherían encantadoramente a la piel pálida y el cabello sedoso del purasangre, y se habían convertido en los perfumes favoritos de Zero, justo después del aroma natural de Kaname.

Dos minutos después, el prefecto se abotonó la camisa del pijama, pero volvía a estar nervioso. Frunció el ceño ante su reflejo borroso en el gran espejo sobre la pica. Era la primera vez que llevaba puesto algo tan ridículamente lujoso -solía dormir en camiseta y pantalón corto o con un pijama de algodón- y también espantosamente caro. Se había quedado blanco como el papel al echar una ojeada a la etiqueta con el precio antes de quitarla con mucho cuidado; que Dios le ayudara si le hacía siquiera un leve arañazo a aquella prístina seda cremosa...

Meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba retrasando el momento. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, se acabó de frotar el pelo húmedo con una toalla, la tiró a la cesta y salió del baño.

Kaname volvía a estar en la cama, acostado de lado con las piernas bajo las sábanas y la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirando hacia el baño, y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio salir a Zero. El prefecto se sonrojó un tanto al notar la mirada apreciativa del otro recorriendo cada centímetro de su figura, pero el purasangre no podía evitarlo; la visión de Zero recién duchado con el cabello todavía mojado y alborotado, vestido con aquel pijama, le había dejado sin aliento. El suave matiz de la seda de color crema hacía que los ojos suaves del prefecto parecieran aún más luminosos y confería a su pálida piel un matiz opalescente, resaltado por aquel leve sonrojo.

-Siéntate aquí, Zero.- invitó Kaname obsequiosamente con voz suave, dando golpecitos a las sábanas delante de él.

Zero desvió la mirada mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba. Un momento después, metió las piernas debajo de las sábanas y se tumbó mirando hacia Kaname, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha, imitando la postura del otro.

En aquel momento, a Kaname le faltaron las palabras. Él, que normalmente se mostraba tan seguro, confiado y elocuente, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir. Extrañamente inseguro, volvió a recorrer a Zero con la mirada, manteniéndola durante un momento en el matiz rosáceo de sus mejillas y haciendo que el prefecto volviera a fruncir el ceño. Kaname sonrió brevemente al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al pasar de una mejilla sonrosada hacia la pálida garganta. Como Zero estaba tumbado sobre su costado derecho, el suave cuello de la camisa del pijama se había desplazado, exponiendo las marcas de mordiscos. Todavía no se habían curado, lo cual daba fe de lo profundamente que le había mordido.

El corazón de Kaname volvió a ahogarse en la familiar marea de culpa al verlo. Oh, Dios, ¿realmente había mordido a Zero con _tanta_ fuerza, con _tanta_ brutalidad? Con el corazón en la garganta, alargó instintivamente la mano libre, anhelando rozar suavemente aquel punto en una caricia de disculpa. Al tener los ojos fijos en las heridas gemelas, Kaname no se dio cuenta de la tensión del otro. Cuando los dedos temblorosos del purasangre se acercaron a su cuello, Zero echó la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto, tomando aire con fuerza mientras sus ojos volaban a los de Kaname.

No pretendía retirarse, pero había actuado por impulso, antes de tener tiempo de pensar en lo que le habría parecido a Kaname su reacción. Zero no había pretendido que pareciera que estaba asustado, pero Kaname se quedó de piedra. La comprensión de que el prefecto no quería que le tocara el cuello le dejó totalmente sin habla, con la sensación de un alambre invisible enroscándose en torno a su corazón y Kaname casi jadeó de dolor en voz alta. Todo cuanto podía hacer era contemplar a Zero en silencio, con los ojos marrones muy abiertos y una expresión acosada por el súbito movimiento del otro. El prefecto tragó saliva.

-Lo siento.- murmuró con incomodidad y luego se obligó a volver a acercarse a Kaname.

El purasangre también tragó con dificultad y movió la cabeza mientras retiraba la mano.

-No... no te disculpes, Zero.- dijo con voz ronca-. Es culpa mía, ya lo sé.

Zero se mordió el labio, avergonzado. Ya no quería culpar a Kaname ni quería que éste siguiera culpándose a sí mismo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y había reaccionado guiado por el instinto, eso era todo.

-Yo... mira, no quiere decir que tú... me des... miedo, Kaname.- dijo, mientras se obligaba a mantener la mirada al purasangre, pero aquel sólo negó.

-Ah, ¿no?- preguntó con tristeza y los ojos brillando con lágrimas reprimidas.

-No, Kaname, de verdad.- protestó Zero con suavidad. Casi alargó la mano hacia el purasangre... casi. Pero no lo hizo.

Kaname no sabía si creerle o no, pero había una sola cosa de la que estaba seguro.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo.- murmuró-. Nunca.

Zero asintió con rapidez y el corazón latiendo arrítmicamente en su pecho. Estaba volviendo a morderse el labio inferior sin darse cuenta y eso hizo que Kaname desviara la vista a su boca.

-¿Aún te duele ahí?- preguntó en voz baja, logrando que Zero volviera a sonrojarse.

Aquella zona seguía algo tierna, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Estoy bien.-aseguró, pero lo hizo bajando la mirada y Kaname supo que estaba mintiendo.

El purasangre suspiró, un sonido leve y desesperanzado. Deseaba tocar y besar a Zero con todas sus fueras, pero parecía que no podría ser. Sin embargo, la mano izquierda del prefecto estaba apoyada en la sábana delante de él y, al cabo de un momento, decidió arriesgarse.

Volvió a alargar la mano derecha, esta vez muy lentamente, y Zero levantó la mirada. En esta ocasión, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil y con la vista fija en la hermosa mano de Kaname mientras alcanzaba la suya, vacilante. Por fin, los largos dedos se cerraron sobre los de Zero, enlazándolos con la familiaridad de antiguos amantes.

La sensación que transmitía aquel gesto era buena... y correcta. Zero exhaló el aire en un suspiro inconsciente. Levantó la mirada y se quedó sin aire ante la tierna mirada en los ojos del purasangre. Con el mismo movimiento lento, Kaname alzó sus manos unidas, llevándoselas a los labios y besando con ternura cada uno de los nudillos de su compañero. Algo aleteó en el estómago de Zero al sentir aquellos labios perfectos adorando su mano de aquella forma y la mano le tembló.

-¿Kaname?- preguntó en voz baja pero sin retirar la mano. La mirada del purasangre y sus gestos habían captado toda su atención.

-Lo siento, Zero.- dijo. Por un momento, sus dedos aferraron los del otro con más fuerza, antes de aflojarlos-. Siento mucho haber roto la otra noche la promesa que te hice.-_ no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí después de aquello..._

Zero asintió pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos lilas seguían siendo recelosos, pero a Kaname le animó el hecho de que no parecía temer su roce, sino no estaría echado en su cama y dejando que le cogiera de la mano, ¿no? Inhaló profundamente, aún sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Ya sé que no tienes ningún motivo para seguir confiando en mí... pero te prometo que no volveré a morderte a menos que tú me dejes.- dijo.

Era algo muy difícil de decir para Kaname, y sintió que se sonrojaba. La garganta se le cerró dolorosamente, pero quería que Zero supiera cuánto lo sentía y cuán desesperado estaba por arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Zero esperó. Quería que Kaname le dijera por qué le había mordido; estaba seguro de conocer ya el motivo, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Pero el purasangre no añadió más y la duda volvió germinar en su mente. ¿Había sido realmente porque quería probar su sangre?

-Bien.- murmuró Kaname al cabo, al ver que el otro seguía en silencio-. Puedes decir algo...- intentó sonreír pero fracasó miserablemente.

Zero respiró con cautela.

-¿Qué tal si me explicas el auténtico motivo por el que me mordiste, Kaname?-preguntó de sopetón, sin alterar la voz-. En el labio y en el cuello.

La mirada de Kaname casi flaqueó al oír aquello, pero inhaló profundamente de nuevo para contestar.

-La primera vez que te corté el labio, fue un accidente.- murmuró.

-Sí, lo sé.- Zero asintió.

Animado por aquella respuesta, Kaname prosiguió.

-La segunda vez, yo... tu sangre es deliciosa, Zero. En cuanto la probé, quise...- hizo una pausa para respirar temblorosamente-. Simplemente, quise más.- acabó con rapidez-. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza...-añadió antes de guardar silencio. El corazón volvió a darle punzadas al recordar a Zero empujándole y contemplándole horrorizado.

El prefecto siguió con su mutismo y sólo asintió. La garganta de Kaname parecía haberse cerrado y hablar se le hacía difícil, pero se obligó a continuar.

-Entonces...- murmuró, con los ojos doloridos sosteniendo los de Zero-... cuando huiste de mí, yo... yo sentí como si te estuvieras escapando y sólo... yo sólo tenía que traerte de vuelta. Sin importar cómo.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y bajó la mirada, parpadeando para intentar reprimir las lágrimas. Todo sonaba tan _estúpido_ ahora, porque el hecho de que Zero hubiera intentado escapar significaba que estaba asustado por lo que Kaname le había hecho. Lógicamente, ir tras él era lo peor que podía haber hecho en aquella situación. Pero era como esperar que un perro _no_ saliera corriendo tras alguien que huyera de él. En aquel momento, el sabor de la sangre cálida y deliciosa de Zero aún estaba grabada en sus agudos sentidos y todos sus instintos vampíricos le gritaban a la vez; ¿cómo podría _no_ haberle perseguido?

-Lo siento, nunca pretendí hacerte daño.- murmuró Kaname de nuevo.

Se sentía patético y miserable, pero no importaba. En aquel momento, habría sido capaz de arrastrarse a cuatro patas si aquello consiguiera que Zero le perdonara. La mano del prefecto volvió a temblar en la suya y Kaname levantó la mirada, sorprendido de ver que los ojos del otro también estaban húmedos.

-Dime, Kaname.- susurró Zero- ¿Por eso me mordiste?

El purasangre asintió, con el corazón dolorosamente encogido en el pecho.

-Sí... porque quería probar a qué sabías, Zero.- contestó con total honestidad-. Siempre sabes tan dulce cuando nos besamos. Sólo quería averiguar a qué sabe tu sangre. Y, una vez que lo hice...- dejó de hablar y negó con la cabeza. Quizás la segunda promesa que le había hecho era tan vana como la primera, porque no confiaba en sí mismo en lo que a la sangre del prefecto respectaba

Zero seguía mirándole con la misma leve conmoción en su mirada y Kaname se preguntó si pensaba que era un motivo demasiado banal.

-A lo mejor no me crees.- murmuró el purasangre-. Pero es la verdad. Te hice daño al morderte, lo sé y lo siento. Perdí el control... pero nunca pretendí causarte dolor, sólo quería probar tu sangre. Eso es todo.

Cuando los dedos de Zero apretaron los suyos, Kaname alzó la cabeza.

-Pensé que habías querido morderme todo este tiempo... y que esto sólo era una farsa para que te creyera.-murmuró Zero, avergonzado de cómo había malinterpretado al purasangre.

Kaname inhaló con fuerza al oírlo y movió rápidamente la cabeza.

-¡No, Zero, no!-protestó-. _Nunca_ pienses eso. Nunca te causaría dolor o vergüenza, nunca te haría sentirte degradado de ningún modo. Zero, por favor, créeme. Me importas demasiado como para hacer algo así.

Los dedos del ex humano apretaron los de Kaname hasta el punto del dolor. Así que él tenía razón y Takuma también. Todo había sido un estúpido malentendido y supo que él también tenía que poner algo de su parte para arreglar las cosas. Respirando hondo, mantuvo su mirada llorosa en la de Kaname, húmeda por igual.

-Yo también quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije aquella noche.- afirmó en voz baja-. No eres igual que la purasangre que me transformó, Kaname... y... y lo que me dijiste no era mentira.- acabó rápidamente para luego bajar la cabeza, horriblemente avergonzado ahora que Kaname le estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho algo particularmente hermoso cuando no era así. Sólo había dicho la verdad.

Kaname cerró los ojos escocidos durante un breve momento mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro de alivio. Un instante después, retiró la mano de los dedos de Zero y acarició una de sus sonrojadas mejillas con los nudillos.

-Todo está bien.- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Zero tomó aire con vacilación, levantando inconscientemente la mano izquierda para posarla sobre la de Kaname.

-Y también siento haberte apuntado con mi pistola.- farfulló, para ver que el purasangre meneaba la cabeza.

-No, me lo merecía.- afirmó, sonriéndole de nuevo.

El sonrojo del prefecto se agudizó y volvió a hundir la cabeza. Respiraba como un fuelle y cada vez más estúpidas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¿Cómo demonios había podido creer que aquel gentil purasangre era capaz de tanta crueldad deliberada? Zero parpadeó para intentar disipar las lágrimas, pero una gota solitaria rodó por su mejilla y maldijo en voz baja.

Oyó que Kaname respiraba con sorpresa y luego fue arrastrado de repente en un fuerte abrazo, con el rostro contra el hombro del purasangre. Con un suave sollozo, el prefecto echó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kaname, notando la seda suave contra sus palmas y el temblor de su compañero a través de ellas.

¡Oh, Señor, había anhelado _tanto_ aquellos brazos! Zero cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas siguieron derramándose igualmente. En el mismo instante, notó algo cálido goteando sobre su cabello, resbalando por su oreja y se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que se le caían las lágrimas... así que, a lo mejor, llorar era lo correcto. Kaname parecía haber alcanzado la misma conclusión y se aferraron el uno al otro, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando suavemente mientras las lágrimas silenciosas ayudaban a curar el dolor que aún quedaba tras aquel incidente, llevándose la punzada amarga tanto de sus palabras como de sus acciones y ofreciendo perdón y aceptación a cambio.

Ninguno de los dos supo durante cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, escuchando los suaves sollozos, oliendo las lágrimas y sintiendo los temblores que les recorrían. Cuando finalmente se separaron, les resultó difícil afrontar la mirada enrojecida del otro después de aquella vergonzosa y poco masculina demostración. Zero retrocedió rápidamente hacia su lado de la cama mientras Kaname cogía la caja de tissues de su mesita de noche y la ponía sobre las sábanas entre ambos. Hubo un momento embarazoso mientras los dos se secaban los ojos y se sonaban discretamente la nariz, dejando un montoncito de pañuelos arrugados sobre ambas mesitas.

-Yo... em, será mejor que me marche... de verdad, quiero decir.- farfulló Zero, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

Incluso sin consultar su reloj, sabía que tenía que ser tarde y sacó apresuradamente las piernas por el lado de la cama. Se detuvo al notar una mano en su brazo.

-No Zero. Todavía no, por favor.

Sorprendido, miró por encima del hombro para encontrarse con los ojos aún húmedos de Kaname. El purasangre le sonrió temblorosamente.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- preguntó, esperanzado.

Zero lo miró con recelo. Habían comido, se habían disculpado, hecho las paces e incluso se habían comportado como un par de lloricas. ¿Qué más podía querer Kaname?

-¿Para hacer qué?- preguntó en tono de sospecha para luego morderse el labio y gemir para sus adentros al ver que el purasangre parecía animarse ante aquella pregunta.

-Oh, lo que tú quieras, Zero.- replicó con rapidez, con inesperado brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Aquella mirada envió una ráfaga de calor directamente al corazón del prefecto, aunque sus mejillas se colorearon como respuesta. También había echado de menos aquella faceta de Kaname... pero fulminó con la mirada al irreprimible purasangre antes de apresurarse a salir de la cama.

-¡Eh, espera... sólo estaba bromeando!- Kaname protestó entre risas mientras apretaba el brazo del otro, deteniéndole. Zero le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, pero él contraatacó con una sonrisa triunfal, trazando círculos persuasivos con el pulgar en la muñeca del prefecto-. Quédate aquí. Descansa conmigo.- pidió en voz baja-. Eso es todo, lo prometo.

Zero suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que iba a transigir.

-De acuerdo.- murmuró. Para ser sincero, tampoco tenía nada más que hacer en aquel momento, ¿a qué no?

Kaname sonrió de nuevo con ojos brillantes mientras liberaba la muñeca de Zero y volvía a dar palmaditas sobre la cama. Zero reprimió una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía las piernas bajo las sábanas otra vez antes de acostarse con la cabeza en la almohada. Kaname se le acercó al punto, acurrucándose contra el lado derecho de su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del prefecto, ignorando su mirada sorprendida y su exclamación.

Zero no pudo evitar preguntarse si el purasangre estaba actuando de un modo deliberadamente sumiso para compensarle por la agresión de aquella noche, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. La situación le hacía sentir bien e incluso pasó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros del otro. Con un suspiro de profunda satisfacción, Kaname se giró un poco más en el abrazo, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho del otro joven y la rodilla derecha sobre la pierna del prefecto. La cabeza del purasangre estaba sobre el hombro de Zero más próximo a donde le había mordido pero, en aquel momento, no le importó.

Tras un minuto de dulce silencio, a Zero le empezó a entrar sueño. Comenzaba a pensar que Kaname se había quedado dormido cuando el purasangre habló de repente.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas?-preguntó con voz suave.

Zeor asintió y luego se dio cuenta de que Kaname no podía ver su gesto.

-Sí.- murmuró.

Kaname levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-Me alegro mucho.- susurró-. Creí que había destruido toda tu confianza aquella noche.- añadió en un murmullo casi inaudible, con una expresión de dolorosa timidez.

Zero meneó la cabeza, notando el suave temblor que había recorrido el cuerpo de Kaname, y lo atrajo más cerca.

-Temía que no quisieras volver a habar conmigo, que no quisieras que te tocara nunca más.- susurró Kaname, implorando con la mirada que el otro le dijera lo contrario.

Zero acabó por sonrojarse, asegurando que aquello no era cierto, y consiguió que el purasangre volviera a sonreír. Kaname contempló con deleite la timidez de su compañero, deseando besarle... pero seguía sin estar seguro de si podía hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había acabado su último beso. Por el momento, se contentó con apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Zero. Se sentía envuelto en calidez, contento y adormilado, teniendo en cuenta que no había descansado bien en días. En pocos minutos, se le cerraron los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Zero por el hecho de dormirse confiadamente en sus brazos.

El prefecto bostezó con todas sus fuerzas. Tampoco había dormido bien aquellos días y la cama de Kaname era increíblemente cómoda, con la seda de las sábanas y del pijama lujosamente suaves contra su piel. El calor del cuerpo acurrucado junto a él también era otro factor a tener en cuenta. Enterró el rostro en los fragantes cabellos de Kaname y cerró los ojos.

-o-

Cuando Zero se despertó era casi el alba. Parpadeó adormilado, enfocando el reloj en la mesita de noche, y consiguió distinguir fácilmente las manecillas gracias a su visión vampírica. ¿Las seis? ¡¿De la mañana?!_Guau._

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Kaname por detrás; el purasangre debía haberse dado la vuelta durante la noche, porque ahora sus cuerpos se apretaban estrechamente el uno contra el otro, con las piernas confortablemente liadas. Zero todavía estaba medio dormido y se dio por satisfecho permaneciendo estirado en silencio y enterrando el rostro en el largo cabello de Kaname una vez más mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un momento, recordó lo dolido que había parecido Kaname cuando había rechazado su contacto hacía un rato y se mordió el labio. No había sido su intención... Entonces se acordó de algo más: ni habían marcas en la pálida piel de Kaname ni se percibía el olor de su sangre en ningún sitio para confirmar que las sospechas de Takuma habían sido ciertas. Pero, ¿y si lo eran? Kaname podría haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre aquella noche, mucho más que Zero como consecuencia de su mordisco. Claro que era un purasangre con unos poderes de curación y de regeneración incomparables y había tomado muchas tabletas de sangre... pero, ¿y si no eran suficientes? ¿Y si aún necesitaba sangre fresca?

Zero volvió a morderse el labio. Kaname había confiado en él lo suficiente como para dormirse en sus brazos, a pesar de haberle apuntado con la Bloody Rose, y él quería devolverle el gesto. Quería demostrarle que aún confiaba en él, que estaba dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás y a intentarlo de nuevo...

Justo entonces, Kaname rebulló, distrayendo a Zero de sus pensamientos al ver que el purasangre empezaba a despertarse.

-Eh, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó Zero con suavidad, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y retirando el brazo de la cintura de Kaname, por si aquel quería levantarse.

Pero el purasangre no parecía tener ningún deseo de moverse todavía. Cogió la mano izquierda de Zero y volvió a colocarla firmemente alrededor de su cintura antes de mirar por encima del hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa adormilada.

-Sí... pero aún estoy un poco cansado.- murmuró y, sin esperar respuesta, volvió a girarse y se acurrucó todavía más contra el pecho de Zero, arrancándole un parpadeo sorprendido.

Kaname se sentía cómodo y calentito, capaz de dormir durante horas así, con los brazos de Zero a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con un pequeño suspiro satisfecho pero, al cabo de un instante, el ex humano volvió a hablar.

-Kaname, ¿por qué querías beber mi sangre? No soy un noble, sólo un vampiro Nivel D. Mi sangre es... normal.

Zero parecía más curioso que otra cosa, pero sus deducciones seguían doliendo a Kaname, que volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro. El prefecto estaba apoyado sobre el codo derecho, así que el purasangre miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te lo dije, tú no eres un "sólo".- respondió, levemente irritado-. Además, tu sangre _es_ verdaderamente deliciosa.- insistió-. Mejor que la de cualquiera que haya probado.

Kaname adoptó una expresión recelosa tras decir aquello, como si pensara que Zero podía sentirse ofendido por la implicación de que había bebido la sangre de otros antes, pero el prefecto se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose ante la cruda sinceridad en los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Entonces... aún necesitas mi sangre?- Zero disparó la pregunta, sorprendido de sí mismo al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que no debería estarlo, porque había una razón por la cual la había formulado.

El ceño de Kaname se hizo más marcado y se sentó poco a poco, haciendo que el brazo de Zero resbalara de su cintura.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- preguntó, vacilante, manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro.

Zero también se sentó lentamente.

-Sólo quería saberlo.- contraatacó.

Kaname dudó y luego negó con la cabeza. Aquella noche había perdido bastante sangre, pero era un purasangre y, además, había tomado incontables tabletas... se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien, Zero, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-repuso al final, antes de desviar la mirada.

Su voz había sonado un tanto disuasoria y Zero empezó a fruncir el ceño. Vale, quizás Kaname no_necesitaba_ sangre para curarse, pero...

-Bien, ¿aún... aún quieres beber mi sangre?- preguntó, y el vampiro moreno giró la cabeza al punto para mirarle con unos ojos marrones muy abiertos.

La expresión del prefecto era de una fiera intensidad, como si Zero creyera que Kaname podría intentar negarlo. ¿Pero cómo podía negar algo tan obvio para los dos?

-Sí, Zero... sí, sigo queriéndolo.- admitió en un susurro mientras los ojos volvían a escocerle. ¿Y de qué le iba a servir confesarlo? Zero nunca se lo permitiría... hasta Dios sabía cuándo.

El prefecto asintió ante aquella respuesta y el corazón empezó a darle saltos. Estaba a punto de comprometerse con algo más pero, aquella vez, lo deseaba.

-Está bien.- murmuró mientras seguía sosteniendo la vulnerable mirada de Kaname-. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo.

Interiormente, Zero se sintió casi... orgulloso... de que a Kaname le gustara su sangre y el brillo húmedo en los ojos marrones empezó a hacer que su corazón latiera con un dulce dolor. Quería hacer algo por Kaname, demostrarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que seguía confiando en él. Dormir juntos en la misma cama era una manera, pero no era suficiente. Zero quería... más. A lo mejor aún no estaba preparado para dejar que Kaname volviera a morderle, pero había otra forma de ofrecerle su sangre.

Los labios del purasangre se entreabrieron de sorpresa al ver la repentina resolución iluminando los ojos de Zero. Fue incapaz de apartar la vista cuando el prefecto se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios, dejando que la amplia manga de seda resbalara hasta el codo. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de Kaname, Zero dejó que sus colmillos se alargaran y los hundió en la cara interior de su muñeca antes de darle más vueltas, mordiéndose lo bastante profundo como para asegurarse de que las heridas no se cerrarían demasiado rápido. La visión de Zero mordiéndose la muñeca dejó a Kaname completamente sin palabras y el excitante olor de la sangre hizo que el color de sus ojos cambiara inmediatamente, a pesar de sus intentos por controlarlo, y notó que sus colmillos se alargaban. _No..._

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó rápidamente, aferrando las sábanas de seda con los largos dedos mientras temblaba.

Zero contuvo un escalofrío al ver aquellos largos colmillos afilados, pero asintió.

-Sí, lo estoy.- afirmó con firmeza, alargando el brazo para ofrecer su muñeca. La sangre brotaba de las dos heridas y empezaba a resbalar por el antebrazo. Zero colocó rápidamente la mano derecha bajo la muñeca izquierda para recoger los regueros-. Confío en ti.

Los ojos de Kaname buscaban los de Zero, vacilantes, pero sus manos temblorosas se alargaron. Sosteniendo la mirada del otro, se llevó la muñeca a los labios y Zero apretó las mandíbulas, obligándose a mantener el brazo laxo. El matiz carmesí de los ojos de Kaname empezaba a difuminarse mientras controlaba su ansia de sangre, dejando las profundidades borgoña amables de nuevo.

-Prometo no usar los colmillos.- murmuró- ¿Me crees?

Zero tragó saliva. Sí, lo hacía. Que Dios le ayudara, pero creía a Kaname. Siempre lo haría.

-Sí, te creo.-murmuró.

Kaname lamió el trazo carmesí de la suave piel de Zero con la misma ternura maravillada en su mirada, saboreando aquel líquido dulce y cálido como si fuera la sustancia más deliciosa del mundo. Luego, cerró los labios sobre las heridas y chupó con suavidad, extrayendo lentamente un sorbo de sangre. Era muy tentador hundir sus doloridos colmillos en aquellas heridas recién creadas para conseguir que brotara más sangre. Pero la resolución de probar ante Zero que era digno de su confianza era más fuerte que aquel impulso y Kaname tuvo mucho cuidado de que no rozar la piel del prefecto con ningún diente, sólo con los labios y la lengua. Un instante después, alzó la mirada.

Zero respiraba suavemente, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas al ver la boca de Kaname adorando su muñeca con aquella ternura. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el purasangre le estaba mirando, también levantó la vista. Kaname percibió la frágil confianza en los suaves ojos de Zero y grabó aquella imagen en su memoria. Eso es lo quería recordar, a Zero mirándole como si fuera alguien especial... no con dolor o miedo.

Kaname tragó el dulce elixir en pequeños sorbos, dejando que el cálido líquido resbalara lentamente por su garganta mientras saboreaba cada gota. Luego besó suavemente cada una de las heridas que cicatrizaban antes de enlazar los dedos de Zero con los suyos de nuevo. Sabía que su saliva también podía ayudar a curar las profundas heridas en el cuello, pero no se atrevió a formular el ofrecimiento. Aquella zona estaba estrictamente fuera de su alcance, pero esperaba que no fuera para siempre. El purasangre sostuvo todo el rato la mirada hipnotizada del prefecto.

-Gracias.- murmuró al final.

Zero tragó saliva con fuerza. Nunca había oído tanta sinceridad y gratitud en aquella palabra tan común y se sintió fieramente orgulloso de su decisión. Fue incapaz de hablar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, por lo que asintió.

Kaname se lamió los labios, limpiándoselos, y se inclinó hacia delante lentamente. Se detuvo, pero Zero se limitó a permanecer muy quieto, así que se acercó un poco más para besar su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que el joven parpadeara, sorprendido. Por un momento, Zero se preguntó por qué no le había besado en los labios, como antes ¿Quizás porque su último beso había acabado en mordisco? Bajó la mirada, algo incómodo.

-Eh, creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora, dentro de poco será de día.- murmuró.

Zero se separó de Kaname y salió de la cama. Dio la espalda al purasangre mientras se desabotonaba la camisa del pijama y lo arrojaba sobre la silla más cercana antes de volver a ponerse la camisa escolar._¡Maldita sea..!_ Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo demasiado tarde como para escapar hacia el baño para cambiarse por completo y rezó porque los faldones de la camisa fueran lo bastante largos como para cubrir las… ah, partes esenciales mientras se quitaba los pantalones del pijama y se ponía los del uniforme a toda velocidad.

El prefecto se abotonó la camisa y luego se quedó quieto. Sus sentidos de cazador le advirtieron de la presencia de dos vampiros justo detrás de la puerta de la habitación: Takuma… y quizás Shiki, pero Zero se encogió de hombros interiormente. Bien, aquello seguía siendo mejor que al grupito de nobles al completo esperando fuera, ¿verdad? Se dio la vuelta e hizo una pausa con cautela. Kaname lo estaba contemplando con la cabeza apoyada de nuevo sobre una mano y la expresión en su rostro hizo que el corazón de Zero diera un vuelco en su pecho.

-¿Todavía te da vergüenza?- preguntó el purasangre con una inesperada sonrisa juguetona-. No tienes nada que esconder, por lo que poco que he podido ver.- añadió en tono burlón.

Zero frunció el ceño y apretó los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te desnudas delante de alguien como Kaname, incluso si lo único que consigue ver es tu trasero… El prefecto decidió que aquel comentario no merecía réplica alguna y se sentó en una silla para ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos.

-Me tengo que ir ya.- anunció brevemente mientras se levantaba.

-Espera.

Zero evitó mirar al purasangre.

-¿Por qué?

Kaname se sentó en la cama, echándose hacia atrás el largo pelo revuelto.

-Acércate aquí primero.- pidió, alargando una mano.

El prefecto lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto suspicaz, luego desvió la vista hacia la hermosa mano extendida, pero sus piernas ya estaban acercándole a traición hasta la cama, y dejó que el purasangre volviera a tirar de él.

-De verdad que me tengo que ir.- murmuró, extrañamente reticente a marcharse ahora que Kaname estaba de nuevo a su lado.

El purasangre vio aquella duda en los suaves ojos violetas y su corazón pareció calentarse.

-Lo sé.- aseguró en voz baja, para dudar un momento después-. Takuma está esperando fuera.- añadió.

Zero sólo asintió.

-Ya lo sé. Shiki también.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron un poco más.

-¿Y te sientes cómodo con eso?- preguntó.

Zero se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. Claro que preferiría no encontrarse con nadie, pero tenía la sensación de que ya era demasiado tarde, incluso si Takuma no le había dicho nada a nadie. Además, si quería seguir viéndose con Kaname –y ahora sabía que lo deseaba, más que nunca-, entonces sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos los nobles lo supieran. Había llegado a la conclusión de aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a acostumbrarse.

-Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano.- repuso, lacónico.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron un poco más antes de que sonriera con calidez.

-Sí, eso es verdad.- concedió.

Por un momento, el purasangre se preguntó si debía acompañar a Zero fuera, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Los nobles nunca se atreverían a oponérsele directamente… Pero Zero pareció haberle leído el pensamiento y negó con decisión.

-Sigue durmiendo, estaré bien.- aseguró, estirando de su mano, atrapada todavía por la de Kaname.

Su compañero lo soltó a su pesar y Zero se levantó rápidamente de la cama antes de que alguno de los dos cambiara de idea.

-¿Entonces, qué quieres que le diga a Takuma?- preguntó con tono casual mientras se remetía la camisa y se ponía la chaqueta.

Aunque sabía que olía a Kaname, el prefecto no quería parecer demasiado desaliñado, por si acaso el viceencargado llegaba a la conclusión equivocada sobre lo que habían estado haciendo las últimas horas. Recogió su corbata y se hizo un nudo flojo alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Al menos, esta vez sí que había conseguido anudársela bien… siempre que ignorara el hecho de que Kaname seguía mirándole. El purasangre sonrió.

-Dile que estoy bien… y que me encontraré con todos los demás esta tarde, como de costumbre.- Zero le sonrió también y se dio la vuelta para irse-. Nosotros también nos veremos esta tarde.

El prefecto se detuvo y miró por encima del hombre. A pesar de su expresión confiada, los ojos de Kaname aún parecían interrogantes, y asintió.

-Nos vemos. Duerme bien.- respondió.

Kaname sonrió.

-Cuídate, Zero.- murmuró.

El vampiro de pelo plateado volvió a asentir y salió de la habitación, respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta exterior. Tal como esperaba, Takuma y Shiki esperaban allí, uno al lado del otro y apoyados contra la barandilla. Ambos se enderezaron cuando vieron salir a Zero, que cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

El prefecto vio que los ojos de Shiki volaban hacia su cuello y luego hacia sus manos, buscando marcas de mordiscos, y cayó en la cuenta de que debían haber olido su sangre hacía un rato. Se sintió sonrojar y su mano derecha se agitó un instante, como si sintiera el impulso de levantar la manga izquierda por encima de la muñeca, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Devolvió la mirada de Takuma de frente y asintió de forma casi imperceptible. El noble rubio ni siquiera pestañeó, pero también cabeceó. El olor que habían percibido hacía un momento era el mismo de hacía tres noches, y saber que Zero le había dado su sangre a Kaname después de todo lo ocurrido reconfortó a Takuma.

Zero bajó la mirada, extremadamente agradecido de no haberse encontrado con nadie más, pero el alivio le duró poco porque, al instante siguiente, se abrieron dos puertas más a lo largo del pasillo. De una de ellas salieron Aido y Kain y, de la otra, Ruka y Rima. Un segundo después, Seiren también apareció, aunque Zero fue incapaz de decir de dónde había salido exactamente. Contempló al pequeño grupo de nobles de rostro serio, tomando nota de que Aido y Ruka, a los que les había caído mal desde el principio, lo miraban con recelo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de Aido y se concentró en Takuma.

-Kaname está durmiendo ahora.- explicó en voz baja.

Aquel comentario totalmente fuera de lugar golpeó a Zero con la fuerza de un puñetazo en plena cara y su sonrojo aumentó al ver las bocas abiertas en completa conmoción de los nobles que le rodeaban. _Mierda_, no sólo le habían oído llamar al purasangre por su nombre, sino que aquel breve comentario había sonado como si Kaname y él acabaran de… de… Tragó saliva, pero la expresión de Takuma no cambió un ápice mientras esperaba a que el prefecto acabara de hablar.

-Quiero decir, él, um, ha desayunado un poco y ahora está, eh… descansando.- se corrigió, avergonzado.

Takuma sonrió.

-Lo sé, vi los platos vacíos en el carrito hace un rato.- respondió-. Gracias.

Zero dio un corto cabeceo, obligando a su sonrojo a retroceder. La sonrisa de Takuma era sincera, pero las miradas fijas de los demás en él resultaban enervantes y no veía el momento de poder marcharse de allí. Afortunadamente, el viceencargado le leyó el pensamiento.

-Ven, te acompañaré a fuera.- ofreció mientras daba un paso hacia el prefecto y le cogía el codo levemente, guiándole sutilmente hacia las escaleras.

Zero obedeció, aliviado, y ambos salieron juntos de la Residencia Luna. El prefecto sólo se relajó cuando estuvo fuera de las verjas y hubo dejado atrás el escrutinio de los demás. Takuma pareció notar su alivio y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Zero.- repitió, esta vez con más calidez y menos formalidad-. Me alegro mucho de haberme arriesgado a hablar contigo.

El otro sólo encogió un hombro, sabiendo lo brusco que había sido con el noble.

-No hice gran cosa.- farfulló, pero Takuma siguió sonriendo.

-Sí que lo hiciste, más de lo que crees. Lo importante es que a Kaname le ayudó.- al ver que Zero volvía a parecer incómodo, siguió preguntando- ¿Te dijo si vendría a clase con nosotros esta tarde?

El ex humano asintió, aliviado por el cambio de tema.

-Sí, eso me dijo. Para entonces ya debería estar completamente recuperado. Ahora me tengo que ir.- se giró para marcharse, pero una mano volvió a rozar su brazo y se giró para enfrentarse a Takuma.

El noble volvía a mostrar una expresión solemne.

-Zero, no te… -hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-… no te… avergüences de esto.- dijo al final-. Lo que sea que tengas con Kaname, es _especial_, cuídalo. Mientras sólo desees su bien, te prometo mi completo apoyo. Y el de nuestro grupo también.

El prefecto pareció conmovido, pero aún así enarcó una ceja con aire escéptico ante la última frase y Takuma sonrió.

-Confía en mí. Me aseguraré de que todos hagan lo mismo.- prometió con un matiz acerado en la voz.

Zero lo contempló, falto de palabras, sin ver otra cosa que sinceridad en aquellos cálidos ojos verdes. Luego tragó saliva; las palabras de Takuma significaban para él más de lo que había creído.

-Yo… gracias.- contestó al final, con voz más temblorosa de lo que pretendía.

Takuma sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera avergonzarse de sí mismo más todavía, Zero se giró y echó a andar rápidamente hacia sus dormitorios. El sol empezaba a despuntar y parecía que iba a hacer un buen día. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco, caminando más despacio durante un rato. Lo que había entre él y Kaname era muy importante pero, al menos… no estaban solos en aquello. Ya no, y volvió a sentir que su corazón se aligeraba al recordar las palabras de Takuma.

-o-

A penas diez segundos después de que Zero saliera de de las habitaciones de Kaname, las sábanas de la cama del purasangre salieron despedidas y se produjo un movimiento relámpago. En cuestión de segundos, un pijama de seda negro apareció arrebujado sobre la alfombra y desapareció el de color crema que Zero había dejado sobre una silla.

Kaname volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo bajo las sábanas sedosas de su cama, sumiéndose en un sueño sin pesadillas y sonriendo suavemente.


	15. Ven a confiar en mí

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**15. Ven a confiar en mí**

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde la visita nocturna de Zero a la Residencia Luna y ya era mediados de la siguiente semana. Los dos habían quedado para ir al cine y, después de los acontecimientos emocionales de la semana anterior, aquello parecía mejor idea que nunca.

Después de todo, no había ningún rincón adecuado para pasar tiempo juntos en la Academia Cross, especialmente si no querían arriesgarse a que les sorprendiera algún otro noble de la Clase Nocturna. Zero no estaba seguro de si quería pasar más tiempo en las habitaciones de Kaname ahora que los nobles sabían que había estado allí toda una noche la última semana. Se imaginaba que no sería demasiado divertido encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Aido o de Ruka de nuevo.

-o-

Cuando Zero se acercó caminando hacia la Residencia luna a las siete de la tarde del miércoles, con las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos en ademán de timidez, la limusina de Kaname ya les aguardaba al otro lado de las puertas principales y el purasangre en persona le esperaba al lado del vehículo. Kaname había decidido volver a saltarse las clases y el prefecto sonrió al recordar que ni siquiera había pestañeado al decirlo.

-Hola, Zero.

El joven moreno le recibió con una sonrisa satisfecha y el prefecto notó que el corazón empezaba a latirle más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Vale, estaba bastante nervioso por salir con Kaname. No era que no se fiara del purasangre ni nada parecido, pero no iban a salir para usar unos tíckets o porque se hubieran encontrado por casualidad, sino porque querían pasar tiempo juntos. Esta vez era una decisión deliberada y, bueno, hacía que las cosas fueran un poco distintas. Zero era más consciente de la cercanía de Kaname y también le daba algo más de vergüenza.

Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento, agradecido al no ver a nadie más cerca de ellos a parte del mismo conductor que ya les había llevado de vuelta de la ciudad en otra ocasión. Zero estuvo a punto de preguntar a Kaname dónde estaban los nobles, pero recordó justo a tempo que, obviamente, estarían en clase _¡Cálmate, Kiryu! No hay necesidad de ponerse como un flan..._

Aún así, evitó mirar al chófer cuando el hombre le abrió la puerta trasera a Kaname con deferencia. Zero entró tras él y el conductor cerró con cuidado antes de sentarse en su asiento delantero.

-Tienes buen aspecto.- murmuró Kaname mientras el coche empezaba a alejarse de la Residencia Luna.

Era un comentario normal y neutral, pero la mirada y el tono de voz cálido con el que había sido pronunciado hicieron que un calor muy familiar crepitara en el rostro de Zero. Sabía que el chófer era un vampiro y era imposible que no hubiera oído el comentario de Kaname, por casual que pareciera, aunque, al menos, daba gracias por que no hubiera visto la mirada ardiente del purasangre. Estaba claro que Kaname pensaba que aquella tarde tenía un aspecto inmejorable y Zero se alegró de haberse esmerado, escogiendo unos tejanos azul pálido a conjunto con una camiseta de cuello en pico azul oscuro, casi púrpura. Sabía que el color resaltaba sus ojos inusuales.

-Gracias. Bueno, em, tú tampoco estás mal.- devolvió el cumplido intentando no mirar demasiado fijamente a Kaname, vestido con una camisa negra de seda de manga larga y cuello alto, con pantalones negros. Zero sospechaba que era imposible que a Kaname le quedara mal algo, pero no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.- Sólo vamos a ver una peli, ¿no?- preguntó- ¿O pensabas ir a algún sitio pijo después?

Kaname pareció sorprendido antes de mirar su ropa.

-No... pero yo... -vaciló antes de continuar en voz baja, reprobándose a sí mismo-. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna camiseta.

Oh, guau, _¿en serio?_ Zero notó que su otra ceja también se enarcaba. No pensaba que existiera alguna persona que no tuviera al menos un par de camisetas, ya fueran de pico o de cuello redondo, pero parecía que estaba equivocado ¡Tenía la prueba viviente perfectamente vestida sentada justo al lado!

Kaname acabó por ruborizarse un poco al ver la abierta sorpresa del otro. Le hacía sentir como... como si fuera un bicho raro por no tener una pieza de ropa que, al parecer, era básica en el armario de todo el mundo, al menos en opinión del prefecto. Sabía que incluso Takuma tenía un par de camisetas de diseño que le había regalado Shiki después de una sesión fotográfica deportiva.

Sin saber qué decir, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, contemplando el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana sin verlo realmente, mientras el coche cruzaba las verjas de la Academia y ganaba velocidad. Notaba que Zero seguía mirándole y, medio minuto después, el prefecto se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar un par de camisetas más tarde?- propuso en un tono cuidadosamente neutro.

Kaname se giró hacia él, sorprendido, y luego sonrió.

-Eso estaría bien.- asintió, conmovido por la mirada honesta en los ojos de Zero, que eran casi del mismo suave matiz violeta de antes.

El prefecto asintió y se encogió de hombros. Lo primero para mostrar su acuerdo con lo que había dicho Kaname y lo segundo para dar a entender que no había propuesto nada extraordinario, aunque la mirada cálida del purasangre implicaba todo lo contrario. Agitado, Zero se reclinó hacia atrás. Los asientos del coche estaban tapizados en cuero auténtico que resultaba cómodo bajo su mano y en su nuca. Kaname contempló los pocos centímetros que les separaban; no era mucho, pero seguía siendo demasiado para su gusto. El pensamiento le recordó algo y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Akira-san, ¿podrías poner el CD que te di antes?

-Por supuesto, Kaname-sama.

Sin desviar la mirada de la carretera, el chófer recorrió con los dedos la pila de CD dispuestos bajo el reproductor de la limusina y Zero dirigió una mirada interrogadora al purasangre.

-Te ha llamado Kaname-sama.- comentó en voz baja.

El aludido sonrió.

-Akira-san era el chófer de mi padre.- explicó brevemente.

El conductor no pareció haber escuchado aquella conversación. Cogió una de las fundas de plástico y la levantó para mostrar la tapa a Kaname.

-Sí, ése es. Lo escucharemos ahora, gracias.- murmuró para luego apretar un botón en el panel que tenía delante. Una mampara negra se elevó en silencio, aislando los asientos delanteros de los traseros y Kaname la señaló con un cabeceo-. Está insonorizada.- explicó.

Zero asintió con expresión ausente y el pensamiento todavía puesto en lo que había explicado antes el purasangre. Al verlo, Kaname siguió con el comentario.

-Akira me conoce desde que nací, pero perdimos el contacto después de que mis padres… murieran. No pude volver a contactar con él hasta que llegué a la Academia Cross.

La voz de Kaname tenía una intrigante mezcla de dolorido pesar y de genuino afecto, lo que indujo a Zero a pensar que en aquella historia había algo más de lo que el purasangre explicaba. Era otra faceta de Kaname que no había visto hasta entonces pero, como todo lo demás, parecía honesta.

-Confías en él.- afirmó Zero suavemente y Kaname asintió al punto.

-Sí, si que confío en él.

Miró a Zero al decirlo y el prefecto volvió a tragar saliva. La intensa mirada en los profundos ojos de Kaname era inconfundible, tanto como su significado.

_También confío en ti, Zero._

Aquello hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta del prefecto pero, antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta, una música de piano llenó el interior del coche desde unos altavoces casi invisibles en las puertas del vehículo. Eran los inconfundibles tonos sombríos de la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven y Zero abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Es… es la sonata "Claro de Luna"!- exclamó.

-Sí, lo es.- Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su sorpresa.

El purasangre había estado meditando sobre qué podía hacer para restaurar aquella confortable intimidad que los dos habían compartido antes de que sus recientes actos impulsivos casi la destruyeran por completo. Recordaba que aquella sonata en particular había conseguido que Zero se durmiera sobre su brazo, a pesar de que por entonces a penas se conocían, y todavía recordaba lo cómodo que se había sentido en el anonimato de una sala a oscuras con el prefecto sentado a su lado. Luego, Kaname frunció el ceño. La pequeña sonrisa que había florecido en los labios del otro desapareció de repente y, con un movimiento brusco, el prefecto giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

-¿Zero?- preguntó con voz suave, reprimiéndose de enlazar la mano del prefecto, que estaba apoyada en el asiento- ¿Hay algo..?

Nunca acabó de hablar, porque Zero volvió a mirarle con una pregunta brusca.

-¿No te preocupa que me quede dormido otra vez escuchando esto?

-No…- Kaname parpadeó-. Eso sólo ocurrió durante el concierto, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Zero desprendieron algo de calor.

-No, no sólo entonces.- admitió y tuvo que bajar la vista al oír la pregunta de Kaname.

-¿Qué?

El prefecto se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y se obligó a mirarle.

-Solía escuchar el CD que me regalaste… cada vez que no podía dormir. Sobre todo… la sonata "Claro de Luna".- confesó en voz baja, sonrojándose todavía más cuando una sonrisa complacida iluminó el rostro de su compañero.

Frunciendo un tanto el entrecejo, Zero volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, casi arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquello. Tras un momento de silencio, unos dedos largos se cerraron sobre su mano y la apretaron un poco. Miró por encima del hombro para ver que Kaname le contemplaba con una sonrisa de ternura.

-¿Y también lo escuchaste la semana pasada?

El prefecto se puso rígido, pero no retiró la mano. Sabía a lo que se refería el purasangre, a aquella noche en que casi todo se había desmoronado. Vaciló. No quería que Kaname volviera a sentirse culpable… pero tampoco quería mentirle. Al final, optó por sacudir la cabeza en silencio y se mordió el labio por dentro cuando el rostro del purasangre se descompuso en una expresión de desilusión.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kaname.

Zero volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, con el corazón en un puño. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que Kaname se sintiera mal y no quería que eso pasara, no quería volver a hacerle daño.

-¿Zero? Explícamelo, por favor.

La suavidad en la voz de Kaname resultaba atrayente y el muchacho se giró hacia él con un suspiro.

-Lo siento, pero ya no tengo ese CD.- admitió con una punzada de dolor.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Lo perdiste?- los ojos marrones se abrieron un poco.

El prefecto negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más culpable todavía y sabiendo que su expresión le traicionaba.

-Lo destruí aquella noche.- confesó con un susurro ronco y palabras atropelladas.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron en completa conmoción. _¿Destruido?_

_Vale, Kiryu, bonita elección de palabras…_ Zero volvió a morderse el labio, bajando la vista a sus rodillas.

-Lo siento.- farfulló-. Estaba tan… tan…- dejó la frase en el aire y tragó saliva. _Destrozado…_

-¡Oh, Zero, no!- Kaname gimió en voz alta y el prefecto levantó la cabeza para ver la familiar culpa y el dolor en sus ojos- ¡No vuelvas a disculparte por algo que fue culpa mía!

La voz del purasangre sonaba estrangulada y Zero aspiró aire, tembloroso.

-¿Kaname?- murmuró para encontrarse de golpe arrastrado por el asiento de cuero y envuelto en un prieto abrazo.

-Siento haberte impulsado a hacer eso.- susurró el purasangre, con la voz amortiguada contra el cabello de Zero y los brazos alrededor de su espalda.

El vampiro de pelo plateado estaba entre sentado y reclinado encima de Kaname en una posición extraña, pero levantó los brazos para envolverle.

-Bueno, siento haberlo hecho.- murmuró como respuesta y Kaname lo acalló besando su cabello- ¡Y deja de disculparte!

-Yo… ¡vale, pues tú también!

Un suave murmullo de asentimiento siguió a un igualmente suave gruñido. Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos, mientras las notas serenas de la sonata giraban a su alrededor, representando sus emociones mucho mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho cualquier otra pieza. Luego, Zero se retiró un poco y Kaname lo soltó con reticencia, manteniendo la mano en su brazo.

-Em, vamos a intentar que esta sonata no me emocione demasiado, ¿eh?- bromeó Zero con una voz que aún temblaba.-Sino, seré incapaz de volver a escucharla…

Kaname tuvo que sonreír.

-Vale, vamos a intentarlo.-acordó.

Tras un momento de silencio, la mano de Kaname subió hasta el hombro de Zero y atrajo al prefecto hacia sí. El muchacho parpadeó pero no se retiró. Después de todo, ahora estaban solos y estaba a gusto con el brazo de Kaname rodeándole. Su abrazo anterior, aunque inesperado, había hecho que el ambiente fuera menos incómodo. El nerviosismo inicial de Zero desapareció e inhaló profundamente, bebiendo del delicioso aroma de Kaname, relajándose. Esta muy a gusto así, la verdad…

-¿Zero?- murmuró Kaname cuando la sonata acabó para dar paso a otra.

Los labios del purasangre se movían contra el cabello plateado y Zero no estaba muy seguro de si Kaname sólo le estaba tocando o besando pero… bueno, daba igual, le gustaba.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

_¡Maldita sea_, no debería escuchar aquella sonata cuando salía con Kaname! Intentó despejarse, pero seguía estando demasiado a gusto como para separarse del calor del purasangre.

-¿Y la Hello Kitty? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sorprendido, Zero torció el cuello para mirar hacia Kaname.

-Eh, sí, está bien.- murmuró para volver a bajar la vista-. No te preocupes.

Kaname rió entre dientes, besando de nuevo el cabello de Zero antes de atraerlo hacia sí.

-Me alegro.- comentó suavemente-. Me gustaría volver a verla algún día…

Zero le respondió con una mirada recelosa ¿Es que Kaname le estaba pidiendo permiso para ir a su habitación? Pero el purasangre tenía una expresión tan inocente como el comentario mismo y, al cabo, Zero asintió con prudencia antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, perdiéndose la complacida sonrisa que asomó al rostro del otro vampiro.

-o-

-Voy a comprar las entradas, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Kaname.

Habían llegado a la ciudad y se encontraban en la entrada de los multicines, en la planta superior del gran centro comercial. Tal como esperaban, no es que hubiera precisamente una multitud, teniendo en cuenta que estaban a mitad de la semana. Kaname señaló hacia las seis ventanillas abiertas y enarcó una ceja hacia Zero, que empezó a asentir pero luego vaciló. Esta vez, no tenían vales que pudieran cambiar por entradas, así que tendrían que rascarse los bolsillos.

Zero tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar las dos entradas, pero tenía la impresión de que Kaname se ofendería si se ofrecía a pagar sólo una. Además, se sentía algo incómodo ante la perspectiva de que su compañero le "invitara" a ver una película.

-¿Zero?

El purasangre había empezado a fruncir el ceño ante su falta de respuesta y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Siempre podía pagar el pica-pica, ¿no? Después de todo, a Kaname le encantaban las palomitas...

-Vale, píllalas.- contestó, tan casualmente como fue capaz al darse cuenta de que, a todos los efectos, aquello era una cita.

Una cita de verdad... no sólo quedar para salir. Zero esperaba que el calor de sus mejillas pasara desapercibido con las luces amortiguadas de la entrada de los cines.

-Bueno, ¿prefieres algunas butacas en concreto?- continuó Kaname, preguntándose por qué se estaría sonrojando el otro ahora. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la imagen...

Zero parpadeó, agradecido de que el purasangre le hubiera preguntado primero esta vez, aunque ya no tuviera nada en contra de sentarse en las butacas laterales. De hecho, lo estaba... esperando. Negó con decisión.

-No, tú escoges.

No había nadie haciendo cola ante las taquillas, así que Zero siguió a Kaname hasta la más cercana. El purasangre pidió dos entradas para otro thriller de acción y, después de examinar en la pantalla del ordenador los asientos que quedaban disponibles, señaló hacia la última fila del lateral derecho porque las del izquierdo estaban cogidas. Mientras el dependiente contaba el cambio, Kaname dedicó una mirada a Zero y parpadeó inesperadamente, haciendo que el prefecto frunciera el ceño antes de retirarse de golpe de la ventanilla.

-Um, voy a por las palomitas.- masculló antes de escabullirse a toda prisa hacia la barra del bar, pretendiendo no haber visto la ancha sonrisa de Kaname.

Tanto las salas como las pantallas eran más grandes que las de los cines de la pequeña ciudad contigua a la Academia Cross y sólo había unas pocas personas que fueran a ver la misma película, lo cual ya les parecía bien. En esta ocasión, el purasangre abrió la marcha por la sala y se sentó junto a la pared acolchada. Cuando Zero se sentó a su izquierda, Kaname montó todo un número subiendo el brazo abatible de la butaca hasta que quedó perfectamente alineado con la parte trasera de sus asientos, ganándose una mirada fulminante del prefecto antes de que éste se girara a propósito, ignorando la risita suave que brotó de su derecha.

-Me gusta cómo suben estas cosas.- comentó Kaname, sin sorprenderse cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Zero sacó una cajita que tenía cierto aire familiar de los bolsillos de los pantalones, pero hizo una pausa para mirar a Kaname, dudoso, mientras extraía sus tapones de los oídos.

-¿Has traído los tuyos?- preguntó-. Tengo mi par de reserva, si no...

Pero Kaname sí los tenía y se los colocó en los oídos mientras la pantalla cobraba vida y empezaban los anuncios de bebidas y los tráilers. La acción incesante y los sonidos amplificados atronando desde los altavoces hacía que fuera innecesario hablar y ambos se relajaron en sus asientos, un poco más a gusto en la presencia del otro en esta ocasión y también más preparados para disfrutar de la película.

La sala a oscuras los sumió en una sensación de privacidad y anonimato muy bien recibida, especialmente por Kaname. Le dio la bienvenida, sobre todo porque había unas cuantas filas vacías entre ellos y el grupo más cercano de espectadores. Sin pronunciar palabra, resbaló algo más en su asiento acolchado con un suave suspiro antes de cruzar una pierna sobre las rodillas y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Zero. Gracias a Dios por los reposabrazos abatibles, pensó con satisfacción.

-Eh, ¿tienes sueño?- preguntó Zero en voz baja.

Kaname sonrió ante la adorable sorpresa en la voz del otro.

-No.- contestó antes de alargar la mano hacia la caja de palomitas que tenía Zero.

Oh ¿Así que Kaname se estaba apoyando en su brazo porque quería? A Zero se le volvieron a calentar las mejillas de placer, sin poder esconderlo. Aparentemente, era el único con quien Kaname se sentía a salvo estando cerca y eso le gustó. Mucho. En esta ocasión, no había niños que les molestaran y los dos pudieron disfrutar de la película, aunque sus agudos sentidos seguían concentrados en parte en el otro.

Kaname se comió otra palomita caramelizada de la caja que estaba a su izquierda, contento como unas pascuas de tener a Zero a su lado. El prefecto olía estupendamente y su camiseta desprendía un aroma fresco. El purasangre no pudo evitar frotar la mejilla izquierda con la manga de vez en cuando, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla pero la atención en el chico sentado a su lado.

Zero se sirvió unas cuantas palomitas a pesar de que normalmente no le gustaban, pero parecía distinto cuando las compartía con Kaname. Durante una escena tranquila de diálogo en la película, se dio cuenta con retraso de que sólo había comprado una caja, _Oh, Señor_. Esperaba que no pareciera que estuviera ahorrando con el aperitivo, teniendo en cuenta que también se había comprado una Coca-Cola y agua para Kaname, pero no había pensado que pudiera acabar comiendo palomitas también. Además, era... bonito ir picando de la misma caja en vez de comer de dos diferentes. Después de todo, tampoco es que pensara coger muchas...

-Eh, son tuyas, Kaname.- protestó en voz baja un poco después, cuando aquel volvió a tenderle la caja.

Kaname levantó un poco la cabeza.

-Pero las has comprado tú.- señaló.

-¡Sí, para ti!

Zero quiso arrancarse la lengua ahí mismo en cuanto lo hubo dicho y volvió a enrojecer _¡Ostras, qué patético parezco!_

_¿Para mí?_ Kaname se preguntó si su sonrisa era tan ancha como parecía cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión avergonzada de su compañero.

-¡Bueno, espero que no creyeras que me las iba a comer todas y arriesgarme a engordar!- exclamó juguetonamente.

Zero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inimaginable idea de Kaname con un aspecto que no fuera su habitual figura estilizada y su vergüenza se evaporó bajo la sonrisa provocadora de otro.

-Que Dios nos asista si Kaname Kuran gana algo de peso algún día.- replicó secamente, pero volvió a hundir los dedos en las palomitas mientras el purasangre se recostaba otra vez en su hombro.

Un rato después, Zero inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y apoyó la mejilla sobre el sedoso pelo ondulado de Kaname, adorando su familiar fragancia y la imposible suavidad contra su piel. Sabía que tendría que estar a punto de morirse de vergüenza, sentado tan cerca de otro hombre y en aquella postura tan íntima... pero, como todo lo que tenía que ver con a_quel_ purasangre en concreto, simplemente le parecía... adecuado. Inhaló profundamente y dejó ir el aire con un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

-o-

La película resultó ser bastante buena y ambos discutieron el sorprendente giro del final en voz baja mientras esperaban que los demás espectadores abandonaran la sala para salir justo después.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora a dónde?- preguntó Zero cuando alcanzaron la entrada del cine.

Los dos se quitaron los tapones de los oídos mientras daban un vistazo alrededor. Kaname consultó el directorio de tiendas en un tablón instalado a unos metros de las escaleras automáticas que conducían al segundo piso.

-Vamos a ver qué hay en este sitio.- murmuró.

Zero echó un vistazo a su reloj, un poco sorprendido al ver que ya pasaban de las nueve y media de la noche. Se acercó a dónde Kaname escrutaba la lista de tiendas y el purasangre se giró hacia él, sonriéndole.

-Vamos primero a la segunda planta.- sugirió.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, pero todos los restaurantes están en la planta baja.- comentó.

Hacía rato que había pasado su hora de cenar y, a pesar de haber comido algo antes, estaba hambriento. Su línea de pensamientos se interrumpió al notar la mano de Kaname en el codo, guiándole hacia las escaleras más cercanas. El prefecto le dedicó una mirada exasperada, pero el purasangre se limitó a sonreír encantadoramente y a retirar la mano.

-Me gustaría mirar una cosa antes, si no te importa.

Zero se encogió de hombros, con la mitad de su mente preguntándose si alguien se habría dado cuenta de la mano que Kaname había apoyado en su brazo hacía un momento y deseando que no fuera así. Sabía que su compañero era del tipo de personas a las que les gustaba el contacto físico, más que a él, lo que era bastante sorprendente considerando que era un purasangre ¿O quizás justamente porque lo era y no podía evitar actuar de aquella forma todo el rato?

Al bajar de la escalera, Kaname examinó las tiendas que tenía delante mientras caminaba con aire confiado. Zero lo siguió pero se detuvo al ver que se dirigía a una tienda que vendía Cds y DVDs. La conversación que habían mantenido antes en el coche cobró vida de nuevo en su mente, arrinconando cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera tener.

Claro que era una coincidencia... ¿o no? Zero se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y se apresuró tras Kaname, que ya había entrado en la tienda. Todavía quedaban un par de clientes dentro, a pesar de que uno de los dependientes ya estaba retirando los carteles con las promociones del aparador, preparándose para cerrar.

Una vendedora se acercó a Kaname con expresión de franca admiración y éste le sonrió cortésmente.

-¿Tenéis la "Colección clásica: sonatas, volumen I"?- preguntó. Su excelente memoria le había vuelto a resultar útil.

Zero, que también le había oído, se quedó de piedra. _Aquel era exactamente el título del CD que le había regalado..._

-¿Kaname?

Zero habló en voz baja y el aludido se giró al punto, olvidándose de respirar por un momento cuando su mirada se topó con un par de ojos de aquel suave tono violeta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó al momento y el prefecto parpadeó.

-¿No... no vas a comprar ese CD por..?- Zero vaciló, sin querer parecer presuntuoso. Después de todo, Kaname podría querer comprarlo por un montón de motivos, ninguno de los cuales podría estar relacionado con él, ¿verdad?

La vendedora volvió a aparecer al lado de Kaname y le tendió el CD que había pedido. Zero parpadeó al ver la tapa; sí, era exactamente el mismo.

-Sí, Zero.- respondió el purasangre con firmeza.

Cogió el CD con un asentimiento de gracias y se acercó a caja. Dejó que el adolescente al cargo leyera el código de barras, cogió el CD y abrió la funda de plástico con el pulgar, asintiendo cuando el dependiente le preguntó si quería probar el CD. Zero suspiró.

-Kaname, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- protestó, pero el purasangre negó gravemente con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo.- afirmó para luego sonreír-. Además, sólo es un CD. Compraría la tienda entera si me lo pidieras-. añadió en voz grave.

Aquellas inesperadas palabras dejaron a Zero sumido en un silencio de total conmoción y dejó que Kaname sacara su bolígrafo de oro del bolsillo de la camisa y escribiera un corto mensaje en la carátula del CD. Mientras tanto, las notas iniciales de una de las sonatas de Mozart brotaron de los altavoces durante unos segundos, hasta que el dependiente cambió a otra pista y miró interrogadoramente a Kaname. El purasangre asintió y le tendió el dinero antes de recuperar el disco y colocarlo en la funda. El cajero entendió al punto que su cliente no quería que viera lo que había escrito, así que se limitó a abrir una bolsa de plástico para que Kaname metiera el CD dentro. Mientras el dependiente contaba el cambio, Kaname le tendió la bolsa a Zero.

-Ábrelo cuando estés en tu habitación.- pidió.

Zero apretó los labios por un instante. No era justo que Kaname le hubiera tenido que comprar _dos_ Cds iguales, especialmente cuando era él quien había destruido el primero.

-Kaname, no tenías que hacerlo.- repitió y luego parpadeó cuando el otro enlazó los dedos en torno al asa de la bolsa.

-Quiero hacerlo.- repitió con firmeza y una luz de determinación iluminó los ojos castaños.

Zero exhaló al verlo, pero abrió la boca de nuevo para volver a discutir con tozudería.

-Un simple gracias bastará.-le interrumpió Kaname con una sonrisa juguetona, esperando ver el entrecejo que sabía que se pintaría en el rostro del prefecto.

Pero no fue así... sólo apareció un encantador sonrojo. Y una sonrisa avergonzada. _Oh, Señor, Zero, cuando me miras así..._ Lo único que deseaba Kaname era atraer al prefecto a sus brazos y besarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces... gracias, Kaname.- murmuró el joven, sonrojándose todavía más al ver la inconfundible mirada en los ojos del purasangre. _Eh, no me mires así en público..._

Tras un largo momento, roto sólo por el cajero aclarándose la garganta de forma poco sutil, ambos abandonaron la tienda en silencio, Zero apretando la pequeña bolsa en la mano. Estaba dividido en aquel momento. Sentía el corazón alegre ante el regalo del purasangre, pero la disparidad que existía entre ellos y que había puesto de manifiesto aquella simple compra también le hacía sentir incómodo ¿Tendría que sentirse más incómodo aún por el hecho de que Kaname ya le hubiera hecho tres regalos?

El purasangre lo estudió, preguntándose el por qué de su repentino silencio ¿Era porque se lo había quedado mirando de manera tan obvia o porque le había comprado el CD? No estaba seguro, pero se reprimió de preguntar.

-o-

Incluso antes de llegar a la planta baja del centro comercial, los dos olieron algo que hizo que sus estómagos rugieran. Encontraron el lugar tan pronto como bajaron de las escaleras automáticas y giraron la esquina, un restaurante de pollo frito abierto las 24 horas justo delante, de la misma cadena de fast-food que al que habían ido con Yuuki en la ciudad al lado de su escuela. Zero se quedó mirando a Kaname.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa juguetona.

Kaname sucumbió a aquella sonrisa.

-Sí, me acuerdo.- actuando en parte por impulso y en parte por el delicioso aroma a pollo frito, aferró por sorpresa la mano libre de Zero, la que tenía más cerca-. Vamos a cenar aquí...

Ya estaban entrando en el restaurante cuando Zero fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres comer aquí?- preguntó antes de retirar rápidamente la mano de la de Kaname.

El purasangre suspiró ¡A veces Zero era demasiado reticente!

-Sí, tengo un antojo repentino de pollo frito.- insistió Kaname. _Y por comer con los dedos... y por verte comer con los tuyos... y, especialmente, por lamer tus dedos cuando acabes..._

El prefecto no pareció demasiado convencido, pero abrió la marcha hacia el banco que había en un rincón del restaurante, vacío en su mayor parte, asegurándose de mantener la mano libre lejos de Kaname.

-Sentémonos aquí, entonces.- sugirió.

Su compañero asintió y sacó la cartera, pero Zero lo detuvo.

-No Kaname. Deja... déjame a mí.

El purasangre lo miró, sorprendido.

-No pasa nada, ya invito yo a comer... o a cenar... o como sea que llames a esta comida.

Zero meneó la cabeza.

-Déjame a mí. Quiero hacerlo.

Se produjo un momento de silencio incómodo, tras lo cual Kaname abrió la boca, vio la expresión decidida, casi desesperada en los ojos de Zero y volvió a cerrarla. Se suponía que pagar una comida era algo sencillo... pero parecía que tenía distinto significado para cada uno y Kaname no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer en aquella situación. El prefecto vio su confusión y suspiró.

-Ya me has comprado el CD.- explicó al final, moviendo la bolsa de plástico-. Deja que al menos me encargue de la cena...

El purasangre siguió dudando. Cuando había sugerido que fueran a ver una película, hacia un par de semanas, había pretendido encargarse de todo: el desplazamiento, las entradas, la cena... todos aquellos gastos no suponían ni la más leve muesca en sus cuentas. Tenía la impresión de que sería extraño que no lo hiciera así, teniendo en cuenta que la idea de salir juntos había sido suya.

Pero parecía que Zero realmente quería pagar la cena y Kaname se dio cuenta de que era importante para él hacer aquella contribución, a pesar de que el purasangre no esperaba un gesto semejante. Bueno, sólo era una cena a base de pollo frito, ¿verdad?

-Está bien.- contestó Kaname graciosamente, por mucho que no acabara de estar de acuerdo-. Tomaré unos cuantos nuggets, Zero. Gracias.

El prefecto asintió y una pequeña sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

-Ve a lavarte las manos primero.- dijo antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que lo que acababa de decir pudiera sonar más como una orden que como una sugerencia y que Kaname ni siquiera pareciera haberse dado cuenta del matiz, tras asentir y encaminarse obedientemente hacia los lavabos.

Zero escogió un surtido para entre dos y tres personas, con cinco piezas de pollo, media docena de nuggets, unas cuantas patatas generosamente sazonadas con mayonesa y salsa de queso, un bol de ensalada de col fría y otro de puré de patatas caliente con salsa. El surtido incluía dos refrescos, pero cambió uno de ellos por una botella de agua mineral. Cuando llevó la bandeja al banco del rincón, no pudo evitar sentirse vergonzosamente satisfecho ante la sonrisa de Kaname.

-¿Por que no vas a lavarte las manos?- sugirió el purasangre mientras cogía la bandeja y empezaba a colocarlo todo en la mesa.

Nadie diría que era la primera vez que se encargaba de algo semejante y la segunda que estaba en un fast-food, a juzgar por la seguridad de sus movimientos, y Zero sacudió la cabeza interiormente mientras se dirigía a los lavabos. Kaname siempre exuda tanta confianza cuando estaba en público... pero ahora lo conocía mejor. El purasangre también podía ser inseguro... pero sólo ante él. El corazón de Zero pareció adquirir una repentina calidez.

La comida fue mucho mejor que la vez anterior y ambos tuvieron buen cuidado de no mencionar a Yuuki. Ninguno de los dos había aclarado en qué posición la dejaba lo suyo y ninguno dijo nada. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo lado del banco, Zero a la izquierda de Kaname, y comieron tranquilamente con los dedos, ignorando que sus codos y sus brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando.

Kaname pareció mucho menos inseguro y bastante más habilidoso comiendo con las manos. Incluso se arriesgó con un ala de pollo después de haber pulido dos nuggets con una expresión de contento infantil que hizo sonreír a Zero. Los trozos de pastel suscitaron una reacción todavía más entusiasta y Zero estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. En menos de veinte minutos habían acabado con todo.

-Ah, esto ha estado bien.- suspiró Zero mientras dejaba el hueso de pollo y empezaba a lamerse los dedos.

Kaname también había acabado de comer y miró de reojo a su compañero, quedándose rígido. Un momento después, contempló el restaurante casi desierto con una mirada pensativa. Había una pareja de adolescentes en el otro extremo y el personal de caja aprovechaba la ausencia de clientes para cotillear entre sí.

_Perfecto._

-¡Eh..!- Zero respingó cuando el purasangre se giró hacia él y le cogió la mano derecha con su izquierda, apartándosela de la boca-. Kaname, ¿qué..?

El prefecto se interrumpió con una exclamación de sorpresa que casi acabó en un gritito agudo al ver que el otro llevaba su mano a la boca. Los ojos de Zero se desorbitaron por la conmoción cuando la lengua rosada de Kaname empezó a lamer su dedo índice, retirando todo rastro de grasa y de migajas.

-¡Kaname..!

El susurro tenía un tono mortificado esta vez y el purasangre levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas completamente alucinados.

-Zero, ¿no sabes que quería hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi lamiéndote los dedos?- confesó con voz ronca antes de cerrar los labios alrededor de la base del dedo corazón de Zero y sacárselo de la boca con una lentitud hipnotizadora.

Los ojos oscuros de Kaname brillaban con una mirada casi depredadora, aunque suavizada por una expresión de adoración, y Zero se sonrojó con todas sus fuerzas, dividido entre querer retirar la mano y abofetear al otro por su afrenta o simplemente... derretirse.

Al final acabó por permanecer sentado en completo silencio con las mejillas y las orejas de un rosa brillante, la mirada clavada contra su voluntad en los hábiles labios de Kaname, que limpiaban sus dedos a conciencia haciendo que su sangre corriera a la carrera de paso. Zero esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera remotamente mirar hacia ellos porque no parecía tener la fuerza para retirar su mano temblorosa de los cuidados de Kaname. Al cabo, el purasangre terminó y apoyó la mano de Zero sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, eso ha estado realmente para chuparse los dedos.- susurró, insinuante, haciendo que el sonrojo de Zero aumentara un poco más y que tragara saliva.

Bueno, no iba a dejar de recoger aquel guante...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el prefecto, con la voz tan firme como fue capaz-. A lo mejor tendría que probarlo, entonces.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cogió la mano derecha de Kaname y se la llevó a los labios. El purasangre no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero aún así consiguió enarcar una ceja con su donaire habitual.

-Hazlo.- ronroneó.

Sólo aparentaba inocencia, pero Zero fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de su incorregible compañero y bajó la vista a la mesa mientras probaba a tocar con la lengua el índice de Kaname. Tan sólo con aquel leve roce, la hermosa mano que sostenía tembló y Zero alzó la mirada al punto.

El purasangre lo contemplaba con la boca entreabierta, como si no pudiera acabar de creerse lo que el otro estaba haciendo... pero encantado de todas formas. La vacilación de Zero se transformó en renovada confianza y sostuvo la mano de Kaname con más firmeza mientras empezaba a lamer sus dedos. Pero cuando chupó profundamente el dedo corazón, el joven moreno dejó ir una involuntaria exclamación de sorpresa y los dos se quedaron de piedra.

El juego ligero se había transformado en algo más profundo... más sensual... más excitante... y más explícito. Zero soltó la mano de Kaname al instante, con las mejillas acalorándosele de nuevo.

-Eh, creo que ya es suficiente.- murmuró antes de levantarse a toda prisa-. Voy a lavarme...

Kaname no dijo nada, pero mantuvo la mirada en la figura de su compañero, que se escabullía a toda prisa, mientras volvía a meterse el dedo corazón en la boca, paladeando el sabor de Zero en su propia piel.

-o-

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ambos volvían a estar en la limusina, de vuelta a la Academia Cross. Comprar camisetas tendría que esperar a otra ocasión porque ya habían cerrado todas las tiendas. Tenían media hora de coche por delante y los dos permanecieron sentados en un silencio satisfecho en el asiento de atrás, con la mampara levantada y la cabeza de Zero apoyada en el hombro de Kaname. El prefecto cerró los ojos al cabo del rato, disfrutando del agradable silencio entre ellos y de lo bien que se sentía sólo por estar al lado del purasangre, por poder notarlo cerca y respirar su aroma intoxicante. Una vez más, dio las gracias por haber hecho las paces, a pesar de que la palabra seguía haciendo que se encogiera.

Kaname también se mantuvo en silencio, mirando por la ventana pero sin ver realmente el panorama a oscuras. Ahora que Zero volvía a estar a su lado, no quería que aquella noche acabara, aunque estaba claro que así tenía que ser. También quería decirle buenas noches igual que lo había hecho después de aquella cena en Le Prestige… pero no se atrevía a volver a besar a Zero como realmente deseaba y tampoco sabía si… sería capaz.

El silencioso paseo en coche acabó demasiado pronto y el chófer picó con suavidad en la mampara. Zero se enderezó rápidamente, parpadeando y pasándose la mano por el pelo con gesto inconsciente. Maldita sea, casi había vuelto a dormirse otra vez… Kaname se inclinó, apretó un botón y el panel divisorio bajó en silencio.

-Estamos cerca de la Academia Cross, Kaname-sama.- informó el conductor en su habitual tono inexpresivo.

-Gracias, Akira-san.- murmuró el purasangre mirando a Zero, que se encogió un poco de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Ojalá esto no tuviera que acabar.- susurró el prefecto casi para sí y Kaname notó que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Por favor, para en las puertas de entrada, bajaremos allí.- indicó el purasangre al conductor y el corazón de Zero dio un vuelco.

_¿Significaba eso que Kaname quería..?_

-Sí, Kaname-sama.

El vampiro moreno miró a Zero con una sonrisa esperanzada. Algo nervioso pero complacido al mismo tiempo, el prefecto desvió la mirada de aquella sonrisa llena de insinuaciones, pero asintió y abandonó el coche tan pronto como el conductor bajó para abrirle la puerta a Kaname.

Ambos se dirigieron otra vez hacia los oscuros bosques silenciosos, sin mirarse el uno al otro y sin hablar, y pronto perdieron de vista el coche, las puertas y el camino de acceso. Kaname se detuvo bajo un gran árbol y se giró hacia Zero, extendiendo la mano en una invitación silenciosa. Con la mirada fija en la del purasangre, el prefecto notó que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Extendió su propia mano y dejó que sus dedos se enlazaran. Con la misma sonrisa esperanzada en los labios, Kaname estiró de él con suavidad, atrayendo a Zero, que dudó adorablemente durante un instante antes de obedecer. Los dos se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro, casi tocándose con los torsos pero sin llegar a hacerlo y con sus respiraciones entremezcladas. Esperando… temiendo… deseando.

Con los ojos fijos en Zero, Kaname apretó ligeramente sus dedos y soltó su mano. Enlazó la delgada cintura del prefecto con ambos brazos, cruzando los dedos justo al final de la espalda del muchacho y apoyándose en la ligera curva de sus caderas. Luego permaneció inmóvil, esperando la respuesta del prefecto.

Los brazos de Zero estaban atrapados por el purasangre. Los levantó lentamente, deslizando sus palmas a modo de prueba sobre el pecho de Kaname, percibiendo la forma en que subía y bajaba, traicionando su respiración agitada, y las pequeñas protuberancias de sus pezones erectos, hasta que alcanzó los hombros del purasangre y apoyó las manos allí. El calor de las manos de Zero penetró a través de la fina seda de la camisa y Kaname tembló con el breve roce en sus pezones.

Los dos seguían en silencio, pero las palabras no eran necesarias. La mirada de Zero era tierna cuando buscó los ojos de su amigo, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas al leer la clara adoración en las profundidades marrones. Seguía sin saber por qué alguien como Kaname querría mirarle así... como si fuera... bueno... guapo.

-Bien...

Zero susurró aquella suave palabra de ánimo al cabo de un momento, con todo su ser deseando un beso. Como respuesta, Kaname se inclinó y rozó la mejilla de su compañero en un beso casto. El prefecto giró rápidamente el rostro hacia el purasangre, buscando los labios con los suyos, pero era demasiado tarde; Kaname se había echado atrás.

-No, Zero.- susurró el vampiro moreno meneando brevemente la cabeza. _No puedo..._

Una pequeña arruga apareció en la frente del aludido cuando frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- murmuró. _Quiero que me beses..._

Los ojos de Kaname se oscurecieron al leer el deseo silencioso en los violetas.

-¿Estás esperando que te bese en los labios, Zero?- preguntó en tono suave y el corazón empezó a trotar rápido en su pecho cuando el prefecto asintió con timidez. Kaname gimió-. Dios sabe que también lo deseo... pero no estoy seguro de si tú quieres que lo haga. No después de lo que pasó la última vez.- confesó con voz rota.

_Oh._

Zero guardó silencio un momento, recordando cómo se había apartado de Kaname hacía unos días, cuando aquel había querido tocarle el cuello. Pero entonces era entonces… y ahora era ahora. El joven asintió, reteniendo la mirada de aquellos infinitos ojos oscuros y doloridos.

-Quiero que lo hagas, Kaname.- susurró-. Por favor.

El purasangre cerró los ojos, dando las gracias en una sentida oración silenciosa. Pero, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su expresión era indescifrable

-No quiero volver a morderte, Zero... no como lo hice la última vez.

El prefecto meneó la cabeza.

-No lo harás.- aseguró-. Sé que no lo harás.

Kaname tomó aire cuidadosamente, bebiendo del suave aroma de Zero y de la convicción que expresaba su mirada como si fueran las únicas cosas que pudieran mantenerle cuerdo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- su expresión destilada una sorpresa dolorida.

-Porque me lo has prometido.- replicó Zero en el mismo tono suave.

La mirada del purasangre se volvió angustiada y el corazón del prefecto pareció encogerse al verlo.

-También te lo había prometido aquella vez.

-Confía en mí, Kaname.

Esta vez, fue Zero quien cubrió la distancia entre ellos. Los labios de Kaname se entreabrieron, quizás para protestar débilmente de nuevo, pero se encontraron con los labios de cálidos del prefecto.

-Estoy a salvo, lo sé.- murmuró el joven de pelo plateado contra los labios cincelados del purasangre-. Bésame.

El purasangre gimoteó ¿Cómo podía resistirse? Era incapaz, así que inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, atrayendo el cuerpo de Zero hacia el suyo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y si vuelvo a hacerte sangre?- murmuró pero, incluso mientras hablaba, acarició con la punta de la lengua el sonrojado labio inferior de Zero con una caricia de pluma, y aquella vez fue el prefecto quien gimió antes de retirarse.

Kaname dejó que lo hiciera, a pesar de que sus brazos seguían enlazando posesivamente la cintura del otro.

-Creo que podré seguir viviendo.- murmuró Zero con una sonrisa tímida mientras apoyaba la palma de una mano en la mejilla de su compañero y le miraba a los ojos.

El purasangre se giró al punto hacia aquella caricia, depositando un beso suave en la palma.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Además, la próxima vez podría ser yo quien te diera un mordisco.- añadió Zero con total honestidad. Lo gracioso de todo es que nunca se había parado a considerar aquella posibilidad...

Ahora fue Kaname quien se retiró un poco, lo justo para poder mirar al prefecto directamente a los ojos.

-No me importaría si lo hicieras.- aseguró con voz ronca y una mirada mortalmente seria.

Zero tomó aire con fuerza cuando comprendió por completo el significado de aquellas palabras, aclarándole la cabeza y borrando parte de la magia que les rodeaba. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

-Pues debería. Debería importarte mucho.

Kaname era un purasangre, tomar su sangre por la fuerza o derramarla aunque fuera por accidente era tabú. El joven vampiro había vivido toda su vida siguiendo aquella regla... como todos los purasangres que le habían precedido pero, de repente, ya no quería hacerlo. Que Dios se apiadara de él, pero aquella regla perdía todo sentido cuando miraba a la increíble persona que tenía delante.

-Si quieres mi sangre, tómala.- afirmó con voz firme y la mirada ardiente de sinceridad.

Parecía sentir cada palabra que había pronunciado y Zero acabó por volver a tomar aire con fuerza ¿Era consciente de lo que le estaba ofreciendo?

-¿Estás... estás seguro?- preguntó, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

Kaname asintió en silencio._ Todo lo que quieras, Zero... cualquier cosa que yo pueda darte._

El muchacho leyó la respuesta en aquellos apasionados ojos oscuros y asintió, falto de palabras y conmocionado. Luego parpadeó, recordando con algo de retraso lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Bien... pero no será ahora.- murmuró para luego volver a cubrir la distancia que les separaba.

Una parte de Kaname no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el hecho de que, mientras que cualquier otro vampiro le habría dejado inconsciente en el suelo para dejarle seco después de un ofrecimiento de aquel calibre, Zero parecía más interesado en besarle.

Con una burbuja de pura felicidad en su vulnerable corazón, Kaname atrajo a Zero más cerca y lo besó con ternura pero a conciencia, regodeándose en la sensación de que sus labios habían vuelto a encontrarse. Zero devolvió el beso con ganas, abriendo la boca y dejando que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la del purasanrge. Intercambiaron besos, uno tras otro, empezando el siguiente antes de que hubiera acabado el anterior, una y otra vez, encontrando que tenían un sabor cada vez más dulce.

Al cabo, Kaname se arriesgó a succionar suavemente el labio inferior de Zero, atrayéndolo hacia su boca y acariciando con la punta de la lengua la suave piel de la cara interior. Las heridas que le había causado ya se habían curado del todo, pero Zero gimió ante la deliciosa sensación, apretó los hombros de su compañero con los dedos y luego los alzó para enlazarlos entre los sedosos mechones ondulados. Kaname podía hacer que le temblaran las rodillas con sólo besarle y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Quería... quería hacer lo mismo. Quería ver cómo aquel orgulloso y vulnerable purasangre sucumbía ante _sus_caricias, ante _su_ habilidad.

Zero rompió el beso para aferrar el labio inferior de Kaname, arañando la piel interior con sus dientes delanteros, paladeando al purasangre con la lengua antes de succionar el labio hacia su boca. Kaname tembló con fuerza, aferrando la camiseta del prefecto con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo para curvarse posesivamente en torno a una perfecta nalga redondeada y firme y jadeó en la hambrienta boca del otro.

El prefecto dejó ir una suave exclamación tanto por el gruñido depredador como por la atrevida mano en su trasero y Kaname rió sin aliento. ¿Así que Zero quería jugar con fuego, mmm? Bueno, iba a quedar bien servido...

Con un movimiento inesperado que hizo que la cabeza del prefecto volviera a dar vueltas, Kaname los giró ambos y caminó hacia atrás, hasta que su propia espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. Desequilibrado por el movimiento, Zero prácticamente cayó en brazos del otro, con los labios todavía unidos y las lenguas en una danza apasionada. Kaname deslizó ambas manos hacia abajo, abriendo los largos dedos para aferrar las nalgas de Zero antes de estrellarlo repentinamente contra su cuerpo. El purasangre juntó las caderas de ambos, con sus sentidos a cien por hora al notar la firme excitación del muchacho rozando la suya. Zero volvió a soltar una exclamación en la boca del otro, rompiendo el beso mientras intentaba alejarse.

-¡Ka... Kaname!

El purasangre se limitó a reír de puro deleite, subiendo los brazos hacia una zona más neutral, la cintura de Zero.

-No escondas lo que sientes.- pidió en voz ronca. Zero seguía mirándole, vacilante, y esperó su respuesta mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban. Al cabo de dos segundos, decidió por él y volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, sonriendo al notar el cuerpo tenso del muchacho- ¿Aún te da vergüenza esto?- preguntó con una chispa de diversión en la voz, empujando ligeramente hacia arriba con sus delgadas caderas al pronunciar "esto".

-¡Ka... Kaname, déjalo ya!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, el purasangre mantuvo las caderas inmóviles.

-Lo siento... no pasa nada.- murmuró, contrito.

Su voz era ahora amable... tranquilizadora... Al cabo de un momento, Zero suspiró, relajándose contra el purasangre pero manteniendo la mirada baja. Todavía tenía el rostro acalorado, percibiendo cómo sus erecciones se apretaban una contra otra ¡Maldita sea, la suya parecía latir! Vale, la de Kaname también, pero...

Zero dejó ir un gruñido estrangulado contra el hombro de Kaname y aquel sonrió de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos apretados sin que aquello lo perturbara ni chispa. Besó el cabello de su compañero con ternura.

-La verdad es que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, Zero.- afirmó, en el tono de voz más razonable que pudo articular, teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba muy ocupado en... em, otras cosas-. No seas tímido. Conmigo no.- añadió en un murmullo ronco contra los piercings de una oreja sonrojada.

Zero tragó saliva cuando aquellas palabras le recordaron lo que le había dicho Takuma la última vez. Pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer e, incluso cuando Kaname le soltó, mantuvo la mirada baja.

El purasangre vio las dudas de Zero y, aunque le dolía un poco, no presionó más. Un momento más tarde, le levantó el rostro y le dio un beso suave, prolongado. Zero se encogió de hombros brevemente y luego se rindió, fundiéndose en aquel dulce beso. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio durante largo rato, los dos más agradecidos de lo que podían expresar en voz alta por que se hubieran besado de nuevo, esta vez sin malentendidos.

Con un último roce tierno de sus labios, Kaname enlazó los dedos de Zero y se alejaron de los bosques. Cuando tuvieron a la vista las verjas de la escuela, levantó la mano del prefecto y presionó los labios contra el dorso antes de soltársela.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde, Zero.- murmuró.

-Yo también.- aseguró el prefecto en voz baja, asintiendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de volver a quedar, pero sabían que acabaría pasando. Y los dos lo estaban deseando.


	16. Ven a darte cuenta conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**16. Ven a darte cuenta conmigo**

Zero caminó de vuelta a la Residencia Sol, sonriendo para sí. Todavía percibía el sabor de Kaname en sus labios después de todos los besos que habían compartido al volver de su cita. De hecho, se alegraba de que ya pasara de la medianoche y de que los pasillos de la Residencia estuvieran desiertos, porque la tonta sonrisa que se empeñaba en curvarle los labios hacia arriba se resistía a desaparecer a pesar de sus intentos por suprimirla sin compasión. Pero, tras alcanzar la seguridad de su habitación, dejó que permaneciera en su rostro. Después de todo, nadie podía verle... nadie excepto el peluche blandito sentado en su mesita de noche. La sonrisa de Zero se suavizó mientras dejaba la bolsa plástico que llevaba encima de la cama y acariciaba con un dedo la suave oreja blanca, adornada con un lazo rojo debajo.

-Quiere volver a verte, ya lo sabes.- susurró, notando que se le calentaban las mejillas por encontrarse hablando con un juguete, aunque fuera en la privacidad de su cuarto-. Kaname. Supongo que eso significa que quiere venir a mi habitación, ¿eh..?

Zero se interrumpió en mitad del monólogo. Sí, Kaname podía tener cientos de motivos para querer pasar tiempo con él en su habitación. La intimidad era un factor decisivo y, probablemente, sólo quería estar con él... para hablar, escuchar música, leer juntos, o...

Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo y exhaló sonoramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. O para besarse, abrazarse... o hacer el amor. Ala... ahí estaba, lo había dicho, después de todo._¿Satisfecha?_

Zero gruñó, sin saber con quién estaba enfadado. Si con él mismo por reaccionar tan tímidamente porque Kaname hubiera insinuado que quería volver a ver su regalo de navidad, o con el propio Kaname, por atreverse siquiera a sugerirlo ¿Pero por qué tendría que enfadarse, para empezar? Sabía que al purasangre le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Sabía que le gustaba besarle, tocarle y que habría ido mucho más lejos hacía un rato en el bosquecillo si no le hubiera detenido.

Después de todo, eran... eran... La rueda de los pensamientos de Zero frenó de golpe ¿Qué eran?_¿Conocidos?_ No, ya no _¿Amigos?_ Sí... pero no, no se acercaba lo suficiente _¿Una pareja?_ Vale, quizás_¿Amantes?_ ¡Bua, demasiado... demasiado cerca!

El prefecto se mordió el labio, pensando que su cara iba a estallar en llamas ante las eróticas imágenes que poblaron su mente de golpe, y no por primera vez. Imágenes de Kaname y él desnudos, en una cama. Imágenes de los dos enlazados en brazos uno del otro... besándose, acariciándose...

... y haciendo el amor dulce y apasionadamente.

Zero se dejó caer en la cama y escondió el rostro entre las manos temblorosas. Haciendo el amor. Con Kaname Kuran. El prefecto levantó la cara, con la vista al frente sin ver nada. Pero... era inevitable, ¿no? Aquella... aquella imparable atracción hacia el orgulloso pero vulnerable, confiado pero inseguro, amable y solitario purasangre anunciaba una intimidad más profunda entre ellos ¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo? Él ya no era capaz de hacerlo...

Tomó aire con fuerza, obligándose a afrontar lo que siempre había intentado ignorar o, al menos, había intentado empujar al fondo de su mente. Ya no odiaba a Kaname ni le disgustaba. La verdad era que se encontraba muy a gusto cerca de él. Le gustaba besar a Kaname, tocarle, abrazarle... quería estar con él y cuidarle, escucharle, compartir sus pensamientos, calmar sus preocupaciones... El purasangre le parecía extremadamente atractivo y -afrontémoslo- sexy de la muerte.

¿A dónde narices conducía todo aquello, si no directamente a la cama? Pero... ¡Kaname era un hombre, igual que él! Dejó ir un suave sonido muy parecido a un gemido de angustia. No tenía mucho sentido cuestionar aquello, viendo lo atraídos que se sentían el uno por el otro, y lo que anhelaban estar juntos todo el rato ¡Pero... pero aquello significaría ser una mitad de una pareja formada por hombres, convertirse en el amante de otro hombre!

Tembló con suavidad y se mordió el labio. Luego volvió a respirar con fuerza e intentó abordar la cuestión desde un ángulo distinto, esperando verlo de forma menos embarazosa y más aceptable.

_¿Era posible llegar a considerar a alguien de tu mismo sexo como tu alma gemela, la persona con la que quieres estar?_

_¿Era posible querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo, aunque ninguno de los dos fueran gays?_

_Todavía más importante, ¿era posible enamorarse de un purasangre cuando desciendes de una familia de cazadores de vampiros y has sido criado para odiarles, temerles... y cazarles?_

Exhalando temblorosamente, volvió a tomar aire de la misma manera y se obligó a responder cada pregunta lo más honestamente que pudo.

_Sí._

_Sí._

_Y, en cuanto a _aquel_ purasangre... sí._

Zero gimió y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, sintiéndose como si hubiera cruzado otra línea invisible en lo tocante a Kaname y él. Oyó un leve crujido de algún plástico y notó algo duro contra su espalda. El CD que le había comprado Kaname... Zero alcanzó la bolsa y sacó la funda de plástico.

Kaname había escrito algo en la carátula mientras estaban en la tienda, ¿verdad? Zero había estado demasiado anonadado por las palabras del purasangre entonces, pero ahora abrió la funda con unos dedos no del todo firmes. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia las dos líneas escritas con una hermosa letra en la parte superior de la carátula interior. Era una frase mucho más larga que la que había escrito en el primer CD, pero aquel no era el motivo por el que Zero tardó un minuto en registrar por completo el significado de aquellas palabras. Fue lo que implicaban lo que le dejó sin aliento y permaneció allí sentado, contemplando las letras con total conmoción.

"_Zero, lo que esté en mi mano darte, considéralo tuyo. Kaname"_

Un escalofrío de asombro le sacudió cuando las palabras llamearon en su mente. Lo que Kaname había escrito le encantaba pero también le asustaba, por el significado que tenía. Por ejemplo, si sólo consideraba el sentido superficial de aquellas palabras, podían equivaler a algo tan sencillo como que Kaname quería hacerle todos los regalos caros y costear todas las salidas que su considerable riqueza le permitía.

Pero... ¿y si Kaname quería decir algo más? A un nivel más profundo, podía querer decir que quería compartir su cariño y su corazón con él. Para Zero, aquello ya era un pensamiento que asustaba bastante: el hecho de que el corazón de Kaname podía estar en sus manos; a pesar de que ya debía saber, tras las recientes experiencias, que era muy fácil herir los sentimientos del purasangre.

Pero... ¿y si iba todavía más allá? ¿Y si Kaname sentía de verdad lo que había escrito, en todos los sentidos posibles, y le estaba diciendo que quería compartir no sólo su riqueza y su cariño, sino todo lo que tenía: su amor, su vida, su sangre pura y todos los privilegios y trampas que acarreaba ser un purasangre?

Todo lo que, a fin de cuentas, estaba en manos de Kaname dar. A todos los niveles. En todos los aspectos.

Zero soltó el aire en un largo suspiro tembloroso, volviendo a repasar las palabras una y otra vez._ Oh, guau_. Y él pensando que a lo mejor Kaname sólo había escrito una corta nota de agradecimiento por haber salido con él, quizás otra disculpa por aquella noche. Tomó aire de nuevo, con cautela, todavía estudiando la hermosa escritura ¿Estaba deduciendo demasiadas cosas de una sola frase cuando a lo mejor Kaname sólo se refería a regalos? Pero el purasangre no era de los que escribía aquel tipo de cosas a menos que las sintiera de verdad, que sintiera todo lo que aquellas palabras podían implicar.

Así que aquello sólo podía significar que... Zero respiró tembloroso de nuevo y notó que los ojos empezaban a escocerle con estúpidas lágrimas repentinas. Las palabras escritas en el CD se volvieron borrosas y tuvo que pasarse el dorso de una mano por los ojos antes de poder enfocar la vista.

_Kaname, tú..._

Zero bajó la cabeza un momento, preso de una inusual mezcla de incredulidad, maravilla y desasosiego. De repente, se sentía muy pequeñito, insignificante e irrelevante. No estaba muy lejos de cómo se veía normalmente... pero es que aquella vez no podía evitarlo. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de que levantara la cabeza de nuevo y lo primero que vio fue la Hello Kitty devolviéndole la mirada. Su expresión neutra parecía haberse transformado en una de comprensión, aunque ligeramente divertida, como si entendiera cómo se sentía, pero a Zero no le importó. Se inclinó, cogió el peluche de la mesita de noche y la apretó con fuerza contra el pecho junto con el CD, inclinando la cabeza plateada sobre un par de orejitas blancas.

_¿De verdad me quieres, Kaname? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué yo?_

-o-

Kaname esperó hasta ver que Zero entraba en la Residencia Sol para caminar lentamente de vuelta a la Residencia Luna_._ Agradeció no encontrarse con ninguno de los nobles, que aún estaban en clase, y agradeció aún más que hubieran salido en un día lectivo en vez de en fin de semana, porque estaba sonriendo de una manera que le garantizaría miradas de sorpresa y comentarios curiosos a su espalda. Sabía que los nobles relacionarían su comportamiento con Zero, teniendo en cuenta que el prefecto había conseguido que volviera a comer y a asistir a clase hacía un par de semanas, además de que habían estado intercambiando miradas desde hacía cierto tiempo.

La cálida euforia que había envuelto a Kaname desde su cita con Zero y desde el agradable rato que habían compartido en el bosquecillo estaba empezando a desvanecerse, dejándole extrañamente inquieto y algo melancólico. Entró en su habitación a oscuras sin molestarse en encender ninguna luz o en desnudarse. En su lugar, se acercó a las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y alzó una mano para apartar la pesada tela.

La mayoría de los terrenos de la Academia Cross estaban silenciosos y a oscuras en aquel momento, a excepción de las luces mortecinas de las aulas que ocupaban los nobles, pero Kaname no estaba viendo aquello. Estaba recordando la mirada recelosa de Zero cuando le había dicho que le gustaría volver a ver a la Hello Kitty. Sonrió. Sí, quería pasar más tiempo con Zero y, si había una cama cerca para estar más cómodos, ¿por qué no? Especialmente, si olía a él..

Kaname sonrió para sí. No le importaba si todo lo que hicieran fuera sentarse juntos o dormir; después de todo, ya habían dormido en la misma cama dos veces y al purasangre le parecía encantador despertar acurrucado contra Zero. Pero, claro, dormirse _después_ de hacer el amor sería aún mejor. Suspiró suavemente. Sabía que Zero le atraía profundamente, tanto física como emocionalmente, así que la idea de hacer el amor iba a aparecer y, de hecho, ya había aparecido, en su mente. Muchas veces. Al parecer, muchas más que en la del otro... Kaname rió por lo bajo pero, un momento después, el suave sonido se quebró en un jadeo ahogado.

Una súbita oleada fría de aquel viejo y familiar miedo se abatió sobre él y empezó a temblar con fuerza, respirando rápidamente ¡No.. no, claro que sería diferente con Zero! Debía... tenía que serlo... Kaname rehusaba pensar de otra forma. Apretó los dientes, forzando a sus pulmones a respirar, y aplastó aquel miedo por pura fuerza de voluntad. Lo envió lejos, a los rincones más profundos de su mente, donde debía estar. _No_. No. Respira... dentro... fuera... dentro... fuera. Al final, consiguió que su respiración volviera a ser más o menos calmada aunque su piel brillaba con una fina película de transpiración.

No. Piensa en otra cosa... como el CD que le había regalado a Zero. Aquello le hizo volver a sonreír pero, un momento después, la sonrisa desapareció y se sintió descompuesto... inseguro... vacilante. Fijó la vista en la mano que seguía sosteniendo las cortinas. Temblaba muy levemente. Las dos manos temblaban y tomó aire profundamente una vez más, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con calma.

Para entonces, Zero ya habría leído lo que había escrito impulsivamente en la carátula del CD.

Para entonces, Zero ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que Kaname sentía por él.

El prefecto no era tonto, tenía que haber entendido el sentido oculto en aquellas palabras y Kaname cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de autodesprecio. Eso, si es que el comportamiento que había mantenido las últimas veces que se habían encontrado no había sido indicación suficiente. Zero Kiryu, la persona silenciosa, huraña, molesta, sincera, maravillosa y atenta con la que Kaname quería estar a todas horas.

El purasangre suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que el muchacho se preocupaba por él, tenía que hacerlo, sino no habría venido a visitarle aquellas últimas veces, no se habría molestado en venir a su habitación después de que Kaname le hubiera mordido. No se habría molestado en disculparse, ni le habría ofrecido libremente su sangre en una demostración de confianza que le hacía sentirse humilde hasta la médula. La cita de aquella misma noche tampoco se habría producido.

Pero Zero siempre había sido... quisquilloso... cuando se trataba de demostrar afecto físicamente. El tímido prefecto respondía bien a los besos de Kaname. Ante aquel pensamiento, la mente del purasangre le reprendió por haber escogido una palabra tan suave que no servía ni para empezar a describir la respuesta de Zero y sonrió para sus adentros. Vale, Zero respondía _estupendamente_ a sus besos y caricias, pero un mero roce de sus caderas, una mera insinuación de lo excitados que estaban, y el prefecto saltaba. Y, aunque a Kaname le encantara verle avergonzado y hacer que aquel adorable sonrojo subiera un par de tonos, también le hacía sentir frustrado.

¿Qué tenia de malo para Zero que él le excitara? Kaname también pensaba que el prefecto era inmensamente atractivo y -a pesar de sus miedos más profundos- le deseaba, mucho. Quizás era porque no le importaba que Zero fuera un chico. A lo mejor, tendría que importarle más... pero sus sentimientos impedían que le diera demasiadas vueltas a aquello, a pesar de que había querido a Yuuki durante mucho más tiempo.

Kaname volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante y apoyando la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana. Su profundo amor protector por Yuuki, la chica con la que una vez había deseado pasar el resto de su vida, se había ido transformando en el amor igualmente profundo y protector, pero platónico, hacia una hermana pequeña. Todo por Zero Kiryu, su antiguo rival que había dejado de serlo. Se preguntó si Zero sentía lo mismo hacia Yuuki que él. Seguramente era así, porque sino el prefecto no respondería a la cercanía de Kaname como lo hacía, prácticamente fundiéndose en sus brazos cada vez que se besaban y contemplándole como si fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo...

Los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. Le encantaba la idea de Zero derritiéndose en sus brazos, igual que le gustaba cuando el prefecto pronunciaba su nombre, especialmente cuando le besaba y le abrazaba. Le encantaba ver la cálida preocupación en aquellos hermosos ojos, suavizados hasta adquirir aquel increíble tono violeta. Adoraba el olor de Zero y lo bien que le hacía sentir tenerle entre sus brazos. Adoraba tanto su sonrisa como sus miradas severas. Le encantaba que Zero le tratara como a un ser humano normal en vez de como a alguien que sólo podía ser reverenciado y a quien nunca se debía tocar o provocar. Pero, sobre todo, a Kaname le encantaba que Zero le mirara como si le importara, como si fuera alguien importante, no por lo que era sino por quién era. Le encantaba...

Kaname levantó la cabeza con una brusca inhalación, abriendo los ojos para perder la vista a través de la ventana. Sí, sabía lo que había escrito dentro de aquel CD y sentía todas y cada una de las palabras. Pero quizás no se había dado verdadera cuenta de lo que realmente significaban hasta aquel preciso instante.

_Yo... quiero a Zero Kiryu_.

Oh, Dios... pero es cierto, ¿verdad? Kaname continuó con la vista perdida y los ojos abiertos de pura conmoción, respirando agitadamente entre los hermosos labios hasta empañar el cristal de delante. Soltó la cortina y gimió en señal de rendición. Se dio la vuelta, apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y con los ojos apretados, incapaz de reprimir los temblores de nerviosismo.

_Sí, te quiero Zero. Mucho, tanto... Pero... ¿me quieres tú? ¿Lo harás alguna vez?_

De repente, nervioso o no, Kaname quería saberlo. _Ahora_. Quería ver a Zero y preguntarle si podía sentir lo mismo por él, si no ahora, quizás algún día... con el tiempo. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un adolescente irracional con su primer enamoramiento y, probablemente, estaba apresurando las cosas, porque Zero podía haberse llevado el susto de su vida después de leer el mensaje, pero no le importaba. Le echaba de menos y cualquier excusa era buena para verle otra vez. Para verle... abrazarle... besarle.

Kaname había alcanzado la puerta incluso antes de que tomar la decisión de forma consciente pero, antes de poder tocar el picaporte, alguien picó suavemente en el exterior. Casi no había notado la presencia de Takuma al otro lado e hizo una pausa. Abrió la puerta después de haberse tomado un momento para calmarse.

-¿Kaname?- Takuma no lucía su habitual sonrisa y tenía una mirada de disculpa en los ojos verdes-. Acabo de recibir un mensaje del Consejo de Ancianos. Están a punto de empezar una de sus reuniones y, aunque no se esperaba que asistiéramos, mi abuelo ha llamado para invitarnos.- los ojos de Kaname se entrecerraron y el noble se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa-. Quiere que vayamos. Lo siento.- añadió en voz baja.

Ambos sabían que la "invitación" de Asato Ichijo era cualquier cosa menos eso y que el anciano noble estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarles a la Academia Cross si era preciso para asegurarse de que sus deseos se cumplían. Daba igual lo inútil o lo aburrida que la reunión resultara para su nieto y para el joven purasangre. Totalmente desencantado, los hombros de Kaname se hundieron y, al cabo de unos segundos, asintió.

-¿Tenemos que irnos ahora, Takuma?- preguntó, y el noble rubio asintió con gravedad.

Su amigo purasangre parecía extrañamente alterado aquella noche, en contraste con su calma habitual, y la mirada comprensiva de Takuma había percibido el visible esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Kaname para volver a cuadrar los hombros.

-Pero no ahora mismo.- añadió en un impulso con una sonrisa comprensiva, lo que le valió una mirada de sorpresa de Kaname-. Le diré a Akira-san que estaremos listos en un cuarto de hora para que te puedas duchar.- añadió.

El inesperado brillo pícaro en los ojos verdes advirtió a Kaname de que el olor de Zero seguía enganchado en su cuerpo y que Takuma estaba intentando decírselo de manera sutil. Asintió graciosamente, esbozando al fin una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Takuma.- murmuró-. Te lo agradezco.

Parecía que ver a Zero y conocer su respuesta tendría que esperar uno o dos días. Quizás, teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que se había puesto... ya estaba bien.

-o-

El día siguiente era jueves y Zero se quedó completamente desilusionado al no ver a Kaname durante el cambio de clases. Kain informó a los dos prefectos de que el presidente de la Residencia Luna y el viceencargado tenían reuniones fuera de la Academia Cross y que no volverían hasta última hora del viernes. Yuuki hizo un pequeño mohín de desencanto, sin percibir la mirada indescifrable que le dedicó Zero. Él también iba a echar de menos al carismático purasangre, puede que más que ella, gracias al mensaje que le había escrito Kaname.

El viernes por la noche, Zero se despertó a las once y cuarto para darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido. La cena ya hacía rato que se habría servido y su estómago gruñó sonoramente. Se sentó en la cama, bostezando, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, pensando que quizás Kaname no tendría que haberle comprado otra copia de aquel CD. Tras pensárselo un poco, salió de la cama. Bien, al menos se había duchado antes, así que sólo tenía que ir a los aposentos del director y ver qué podía rapiñar de cena. Con suerte, el hombre habría llenado la nevera haría poco.

Así era, y estaba bastante surtida, por cierto. Zero encontró una bolsa de champiñones frescos y otra de gambas en el frigorífico, junto con un brik de nata líquida y algo de queso cheddar. También quedaba un gran paquete de espaghettis, así que decidió hacérselos a la carbonara. Sacó todo lo necesario de la nevera y de los armarios para luego poner hervir media olla de agua. Mientras lo hacía, recordó la noche en que Kaname había acudido allí para ver al director pero se lo había encontrado a él y los dos habían acabado comiendo el arroz frito de Zero. Las cosas eran muy distintas entre ellos entonces; el prefecto no había tenido intención de cocinar para Kaname, pero ahora no le importaría en absoluto... sólo que el vampiro moreno aún no había vuelto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico y meneó la cabeza. _¡Contrólate, Kiryu! ¡¿Estás tan mal que no puedes dejar de pensar en ese condenado purasangre durante diez minutos?!_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras empezaba a cortar el queso, los champiñones y a pelar las gambas. Pero no podía negar que sería genial volver a ver a Kaname. Antes de su cita de hacía dos días, sólo habían podido arañar un par de minutos en pasillos vacíos, que a penas daban para susurrarse algunas palabras y para intercambiar besos apresurados. Sabía que podía entrar en la habitación de Kaname cuando quisiera, pero seguía encontrando algo desalentadora la perspectiva de encontrarse con los nobles ¿Cuán embarazoso podía ser haberles enseñado los dientes y ladrado todo aquel tiempo... para acabar postrándose a los pies de su carismático líder purasangre?

Notó que las orejas le ardían y cortó un par de dientes de ajo con innecesario vigor. Además, después de haber pasado la noche en la cama de Kaname -por inocente que hubiera sido- a Zero no le hacía mucha gracia darle una oportunidad a aquel pícaro de que le convenciera para iniciar actividades... menos inocentes.

El agua de la olla empezó a hervir y Zero cogió el paquete de espaghettis para luego quedarse quieto al oír el familiar "clic" de la puerta principal ¿Era Cross? Pero, de alguna manera, supo que no. El leve cosquilleo que sintió en el cuello, donde se había hundido cierto par de colmillos, le dijo que era su propietario quien había abierto la puerta. _Kaname... había vuelto._

El corazón de Zero empezó a acelerarse en su pecho con aquel mero pensamiento y se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en los labios cuando aquellos pasos suaves se acercaron. Al momento, Kaname apareció en el umbral de la cocina, con su largo abrigo de cuero marrón sobre los hombros de un traje oscuro y una sonrisa muy parecida en los labios cincelados. Estaba claro que acababa de volver a la escuela y el corazón traidor de Zero empezó a dar saltitos de alegría ante la inesperada visión.

-Kaname, has vuelto...

-Zero.

El prefecto se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sonrojarse y, mucho peor, de que estaba sonriendo a Kaname como un completo bobo. Se giró hacia los fogones a toda prisa, antes de hacer algo totalmente impropio de él, como arrojarse encima del purasangre y dejarlo fuera de combate con un abrazo de oso. Era el momento de poner a hervir los espaghettis, pero no lo hizo. Además de que el corazón le iba a la carrera, las manos le temblaban y no quería acabar tirando la pasta por todas partes.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más que le mantuviera ocupado, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás y Zero suspiró, recostándose instintivamente en aquel abrazo antes de inhalar el familiar perfume de Kaname.

-Te he echado de menos.- murmuró el purasangre con voz ronca junto a su oído, y Zero cerró los ojos.

-Yo también.- confesó, para dejar que Kaname le estrechara más cerca.

Takuma y él habían llegado hacía sólo unos minutos y, mientras la limusina recorría el campus hacia la Residencia Luna, había visto la inconfundible cabeza plateada de alguien que salía de la Residencia Sol hacia los aposentos del director. Kaname sospechaba que, probablemente, Zero pretendía saquear de nuevo la nevera del director. Mientras que Takuma había ido directamente a su habitación para deshacer la maleta y descansar, él le había ordenado al conductor que le subiera la bolsa a la habitación; tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer y la silenciosa cocina del director era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, sobre todo si Zero también estaba allí.

Kaname acarició con satisfacción la suave piel de la parte de atrás del cuello de Zero con la nariz, justo por encima de la camiseta y casi ronroneó de gusto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, entre pequeños besos incitantes.

Zero dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro tembloroso al notar aquellos labios en su piel, que le ponían la piel de todo el cuerpo de gallina. Se giró de lado justo al mismo tiempo que Kaname levantaba la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno, tímido, por encima del hombro de Zero. Éste ignoró la olla que burbujeaba alegremente y se giró lentamente entre los brazos de Kaname sin siquiera romper el beso.

-Muy bien pero... tengo hambre.- contestó tras un largo momento.

Podría haber ignorado su necesidad de comida si su estómago no hubiera escogido justo aquel momento para volver a protestar sonoramente. Kaname parpadeó, después de haber olvidado lo que le había preguntado a Zero, pero aquel gruñido se lo recordó. Aún así, los ojos marrones adquirieron un brillo malicioso.

-Hambre, ¿eh?- murmuró, inclinándose para capturar el lóbulo de la oreja de Zero en su boca.- ¿De mis besos? ¿O de mí?

-¡Tengo hambre de comida, Kaname... de comida!

Zero tembló de pura delicia y se sonrojó de vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Cuando Kaname estaba de aquel humor juguetón, era difícil creer que pudiera ser algo más que un arrogante purasangre que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la vida que subirle los colores con sus comentarios.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué tenías hambre, entonces?

Kaname mordisqueó la oreja de Zero, pero el prefecto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, poniéndola fuera del alcance del purasangre.

-De la cena que me he perdido.- replicó con voz seca.

El vampiro moreno suspiró, desencantado, pero soltó obedientemente a Zero, que aprovechó para abrir los espaguetis ahora que las manos ya no le temblaban. No mucho, al menos...

-¿Has venido a ver a Cross?- preguntó en tono casual.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Kaname cómo le había ido la reunión, pero no lo hizo. Para empezar, le hacía parecer horriblemente... domesticado, como si hubiera estado esperando allí todo el tiempo a que volviera el purasangre. Y, además, tampoco quería que le recordaran lo que era Kaname... y el vasto abismo que existía entre ellos. Cuando el joven moreno no contestó, Zero espió por encima del hombro. El purasangre sacudió la cabeza, con un aspecto algo mohíno mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Takuma y yo acabamos de volver, de hecho. Te vi caminando hacia aquí y decidí… em…

El corazón de Zero volvió a bailotear, feliz.

-¿Saltarte las clases de nuevo?- sugirió, tan inocente como fue capaz.

Kaname se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa irónica, sin molestarse en negar ni confirmar las palabras de Zero, y éste puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres comer algo?- ofreció, y los ojos de Kaname se iluminaron al punto.

-Sí, por favor. Sería estupendo.

Zero asintió, metiendo suficientes espaguetis para dos personas en la olla antes de mirar en derredor. Kaname se había quitado la gabardina y la americana y había tomado asiento en la mesa de madera del rincón, totalmente cómodo en la hogareña cocina. Zero le dedicó una mirada severa.

-Podrías hacer algo de té…- señaló.

El purasangre sonrió al oírlo y se levantó con gracia para dirigirse al mármol donde estaba la tetera. Aquella era otra cosa que adoraba de Zero: ¡a ninguna otra persona se le habría ocurrido pedirle que hiciera té!

-Eh…

-¿Sí?- Kaname se giró y vio que el prefecto contempla la olla con la pasta reblandeciéndose como si estuviera fascinado.

-Sobre tu CD…- murmuró.

Kaname se quedo rígido. El confortable ambiente ligero del momento había desaparecido y volvía a estar tan nervioso como hacía dos noches en su habitación, con el corazón latiendo ansiosamente en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- murmuró tan casualmente como pudo mientras cogía la caja de las bolsitas de té del estante, con los ojos y todo su cuerpo girado hacia el chico que estaba ante los fogones.

Zero le miró de reojo, indeciso.

-Sobre el mensaje que escribiste en el CD.- aclaró, esperando que a Kaname su voz le sonara mas firme que a sus propios oídos.

Estaba más nervioso que un flan. Tendría que estar haciendo ya la salsa para los espaguetis, pero tampoco le importaba; de repente, se había quedado sin hambre. Kaname vio que la mano con la que sostenía la caja de las bolsitas empezaba a temblar ligeramente y la dejó rápidamente sobre el mármol antes de girarse hacia Zero, que seguía mirándole por encima del hombro. El purasangre ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar sus sentimientos y una mezcla de nerviosismo y anticipación asomó a los ojos castaños.

-¿Sí?- preguntó en un susurro que le sonó demasiado alto en la cocina.

Las mejillas de Zero se colorearon cuando abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Kaname esperó, olvidándose hasta de respirar. _Zero, por favor…_

Apretando los ojos, el prefecto meneó la cabeza antes de tomar aire con fuerza. Ignoró la olla burbujeante con los espaghettis, se giró para enfrentarse a Kaname y sus ojos se encontraron, permaneciendo conectados. No a través de una habitación atestada sino en la cocina, en silencio a excepción del agua hirviendo y del sonido del rápido latir de sus corazones en sus oídos. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos permanecieron como estaban, mirándose, reconociendo la familiar mezcla de temor, ansiedad, inseguridad, esperanza inconfundible y anhelo en los ojos del otro. Podía no significar nada… podía significarlo todo… y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Luego, Kaname dio un paso al frente. Zero también y, en dos latidos de corazón, los dos estaban uno frente al otro en medio de la cocina, con las palabras brotando de sus labios en urgentes murmullos.

-Zero, ¿entendiste..?

-Kaname, ¿de verdad..?

Pero, justo entonces, oyeron nuevos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, y tanto los ojos marrones como los violetas se nublaron con la frustración y el desencanto. Ambos dieron un rápido paso atrás cuando las pisadas se acercaron. El director Cross había visto la luz que salía de su cocina al girar la esquina, pero le había sorprendido percibir la presencia de un purasangre junto con la de Zero. Cuando llegó a la cocina, confirmó lo que sus sentidos de cazador le decían.

-¡Kaname-kun, ya has vuelto! ¡Zero, también estás aquí!

Al ver la sorpresa del hombre, el purasangre asintió con cautela.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí. Buenas noches, director.- murmuró.

Zero también asintió.

-Director.- saludó con parquedad.

Los claros ojos pardos del hombre pasaron de un estudiante al otro. La expresión de Kaname era tan controlada como siempre, pero sus delgadas mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, un color que también estaba presente, aunque de forma mas acusada, en el rostro de Zero, que desvió rápidamente la mirada. El director Cross tuvo la decidida sensación de que acababa de interrumpir algo muy importante entre aquellos dos. Así que sus sospechas eran fundadas… algo pasaba entre ellos desde aquel capitulo con el muérdago en Nochebuena.

-¡Bien! Perdón por interrumpiros.- trinó con alegría, sobreactuando, mientras se acercaba al mármol-. Solo iba a hacerme una taza de té antes de irme a la cama.

Kaname movió rápidamente la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Zero estaba cocinando…- se detuvo en seco al ver que el prefecto le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

_¡Se supone que no tienes que llamarme por mi nombre..!_ La reprimenda estaba claramente escrita en aquellos tormentosos ojos lilas y Kaname no añadió nada mas. Cross se movió de aquí para allá, ajetreado, en aquel incómodo silencio, encendiendo la tetera y sacando una bolsita de té de la caja que ya estaba encima del mármol en vez de en la alacena. Estaba deseando girarse para mirar a los dos chicos, pero se obligó a mantenerse ocupado cogiendo su taza favorita de la estantería, el azúcar, la crema y la cucharilla.

Ya estaba. Cross se había quedado oficialmente sin nada que hacer mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua. Se giró con cautela, curioso, y no se sorprendió ni chispa al ver a Kaname y Zero ignorándose cuidadosamente. El hombre se aclaró la garganta para reclamar su atención y, cuando le miraron, les ofreció una sonrisa radiante. El ambiente seguía siendo extrañamente rígido, así que optó por no decir nada. Justo en aquel momento, la tetera se apagó sola y Cross suspiró de puro alivio.

-¡Bueno, no me prestéis atención! Me voy a mi habitación en cuanto me haya hecho el té ¡Una cucharada de azúcar… algo de crema… y ya está, he acabado!

Cross no esperaba realmente una respuesta a sus balbuceos pero, cuando se giró con la taza humeante en la mano, Kaname asintió hacia él.

-Buenas noches, director.- murmuró.

A su lado, Zero mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, con los hombros hundidos mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "'noches" mientras miraba el suelo. Cross asintió como si encontrarse dos rivales por la misma chica en su cocina, de noche y a punto de cenar juntos fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Vale, me voy!- comentó alegremente antes de salir de la cocina, reprimiendo el impulso de girarse a mirar por encima del hombro.

En el repentino silencio, Kaname y Zero se quedaron mirando el umbral vacío pero, cuando el purasangre se giró hacia su compañero, éste volvió a los fogones. Apagó el fuego con un sonoro "clic" antes de coger la olla y ponerla en la pica, para hablar al final.

-Los espaguetis se han pasado.

-Está bien, Zero. No me importa.

-Herviré unos pocos más.

-No, olvida la pasta… mírame.

Zero seguía con la vista en la olla, así que Kaname se le acercó y esperó. Un momento después, el muchacho alzó la cabeza, con las mejillas aún un poco sonrojadas. El purasangre casi esperaba que empezara con alguno de sus rollos de negación cuando vio que la mirada en los ojos lilas era de hecho una mezcla de fiero desafío y tímido orgullo. Hizo que se quedara sin respiración, pero luego Zero bajó la vista y se dedicó a escurrir el agua de la olla.

-Herviré otro puñado.- murmuró, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de Kaname-. Haznos té, ¿quieres?

El purasangre pilló la indirecta de que, probablemente, no era el mejor momento para volver a sacar el tema del CD. Cross era la mar de oportuno, pensó con un gesto amargo en los labios. Tragándose la contrariedad, se dispuso a servir el té. Para cuando hubo retirado las bolsitas de las tazas y puesto azúcar y crema de leche, Zero casi había acabado de hacer la salsa. Un minuto después, derramaba la aromática mezcla cremosa sobre dos platos de espaghettis perfectamente hervidos. Espolvoreó algo de pimienta negra sobre ambos y se secó una gota de sudor de la mejilla con aire ausente para luego llevar la comida a la mesa, satisfecho al ver que Kaname ya había dispuesto los cubiertos. El prefecto puso los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al purasangre en el mismo silencio.

-Gracias.- dijo Kaname con su buena educación habitual y la boca haciéndosele agua al ver aquella apetitosa comida, algo temprana para él-. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

El corazón de Zero se relajó un poco con la oleada de calidez que provocaron aquellas palabras y ambos empezaron a comer. Pero la inesperada aparición del director le había alterado y comió en silencio, cabizbajo. Kaname le espió discretamente varias veces, molesto al verle tan decaído. Le había gustado mucho verle sonreír antes y deseaba volver a verlo ¿Y si..?

-Mira, toma esto.

Zero levantó la cabeza y se encontró contemplando una gamba jugosa, recubierta de crema de leche, clavada un tenedor que Kaname sostenía con firmeza entre los dedos. El prefecto desvió la mirada desde la gamba a un expectante purasangre que enarcó la ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una repetición de la cena pija que tuvimos en la ciudad?- preguntó secamente, pero el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo cómelo.- ofreció con aire casual.

-¿Por qué? Ya tengo unas cuantas en el plato, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

El tono de Zero era algo más que beligerante, pero Kaname volvió a encoger los hombros.

-¿Por favor?- pidió con encantadora sonrisa inocente que hizo que el corazón de Zero diera un vuelco a pesar de intentar fulminar al irreprimible vampiro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bien, ahora estaban solas y tampoco es que no quisiera hacerlo… Con un resoplido de resignación que no engañó a ninguno de los dos, se inclinó y cerró los labios alrededor del crustáceo, haciendo que resbalara con cuidado del tenedor. El purasangre le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Buen chico!- elogió, haciendo que Zero se atragantara mientras masticaba.

Pero había sido una decisión acertada, después de todo… La expresión malhumorada había desaparecido del rostro del prefecto casi por arte de magia. Un momento después, hasta sonrió. Kaname le devolvió la sonrisa con calidez y enrolló algo de pasta en el tenedor. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando Zero habló.

-Te toca…

Sorprendido, el purasangre levantó la vista para encontrarse con un trozo de champiñón en el tenedor de su compañero. Sin vacilar, se inclinó para aceptar el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin apartar la mirada de Zero mientras masticaba y tragaba. Luego sonrió, una sonrisa pícara que hizo que el prefecto suspirara con resignación, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. No se sorprendió para nada al ver a Kaname pinchando otro trozo de champiñón de su plato antes de tenderle de nuevo el tenedor. Nunca retes a un purasangre… canturreó la vocecita en su cabeza y Zero la ignoró.

Al final, los dos acabaron alimentándose entre sí en vez de hacerlo por sí solos, contemplando como el otro masticaba y tragaba cada bocado. Al principio, sólo fueron las gambas y las setas pero, cuando hubieron acabado con ellas, les siguieron tenedores llenos de espaghettis enrollados goteando salsa. Cualquier vergüenza o vacilación que hubieran sentido al principio quedó olvidada, era imposible sentirse de cualquier otra forma que no fuera tontos y felices mientras se daban de comer el uno al otro. Pronto, las sonrisas acabaron convirtiéndose en risitas y, al cabo de un rato, los dos estaban riendo a sus anchas con salsa goteándoles de la barbilla mientras las manos les temblaban más a cada minuto que pasaba y los ojos brillaban con la alegría tonta del momento.

Zero se sentía pletórico mientras le daba a Kaname otro bocado de pasta, disfrutando de la extraña visión de aquellos ojos marrones, normalmente solemnes, brillantes de felicidad mientras el purasangre se inclinaba hacia delante con la boca abierta, como un crío con su comida favorita. Luego le tocó a Zero aceptar un bocado y lo hizo con buena disposición. Kaname no creía que hubiera disfrutado tanto jamás de una comida… no, ni siquiera con Yuuki. La cena de la pasada Nochebuena había sido excelente, desde luego, y también la cena con Zero en Le Prestige y la de pollo frito… pero ésta… ésta era definitivamente la mejor.

En cuestión de minutos habían acabado con ambos platos y se habían limpiado las barbillas. Luego sorbieron el té, satisfechos y todavía sonriéndose sin necesidad de decir una palabra. La sonrisa de Zero sólo desapareció cuando Kaname acabó su té. Pero sus ojos tenían aquel matiz suave de lila una vez más y el corazón del purasangre reaccionó al instante a aquella visión. Alcanzó automáticamente la mano izquierda de Zero, que estaba apoyada encima de la mesa, y se la llevó a los labios, pero el prefecto intentó liberarse.

-¡No hagas eso!- murmuró, casi mortificado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kaname con el ceño fruncido.

-Me huele la mano a ajo.- masculló Zero, mordiéndose el labio.

El purasangre soltó una risita, en absoluto desanimado.

-¡Me encanta el ajo!- le aseguró con una sonrisa que hizo que el muchacho volviera a sonrojarse.

Kaname continuó sosteniendo la mano de su compañero, besando la palma antes de trazar círculos suaves con su pulgar en el dorso, haciendo que el prefecto temblara con suavidad.

-¿Zero?- preguntó al cabo. No sabía si era el momento oportuno para preguntar, pero tenía el corazón a punto de estallar.

El prefecto levantó a cabeza a regañadientes.

-¿Sí?

El vampiro moreno tomó aire con profundidad, dándose fuerzas.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando leíste el mensaje que escribí?- preguntó a toda prisa, con una mirada temerosa.

Zero vaciló.

-Me… sorprendí.- admitió al final, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y..?- apuntó, esperando que Zero tuviera algo más que decir.

El prefecto quería decir más cosas, muchas más, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. El hecho de que los dos estuvieran sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina probablemente tenía algo que ver, le hacía sentir horriblemente consciente de la expresión nerviosa y expectante de Kaname. El purasangre siguió esperando, con el creciente silencio reflejando su creciente incertidumbre ¿Zero no decía nada porque era tímido o porque no sentía lo mismo por él?

-Zero, ¿estás asustado? Por favor… no lo estés.- pidió suavemente, dándose cuenta con algo de retraso de que le temblaba la voz y de que aquello había sonado más como un ruego que como cualquier otra cosa.

El otro abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qu..? No estoy asustado.- protestó al punto.

-Pero te sientes incómodo con esto.- observó Kaname, con un tono de total certeza.

La mirada de Zero se volvió fulminante y retiró la mano.

-No, no es verdad.- insistió.

Kaname le devolvió la mirada con calma.

-¿Entonces por qué no dices algo?

Zero abrió la boca para discutir y luego la volvió a cerrar con un chasquido. Suspiró y hundió un poco los hombros.

-Vale, a lo mejor sí que lo estoy… un poco.- murmuró.

El corazón de Kaname pareció desplomarse hasta las suelas de sus zapatos. Prácticamente había escrito "Te quiero" en la carátula, ansioso porque Zero supiera lo que sentía, pero parecía que el prefecto no le correspondía de la misma forma y no sabía cómo rechazarle.

_Genial. Absolutamente genial… ¿qué esperabas, Kuran?_ Kaname rebulló en la silla sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y el corazón encogido. Tendría que haberlo sabido… No tendría que estar sorprendido ni desilusionado. Pero lo estaba y no quería que Zero se diera cuenta por si el prefecto se sentía obligado a ofrecerle su simpatía como compensación… Se levantó rápidamente.

-Bueno… tendría que volver a clase. Me las he saltado durante dos días. Gracias por la cena, Zero.-dijo, cogiendo las chaquetas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con menos gracia serena de lo habitual.

El purasangre sabía que tenía la respiración acelerada e intentó calmar los confusos pensamientos que giraban en su mente. No podía ir a clase en aquel estado de agitación y lo sabía.

-Kaname, no…

Al oír la voz dolorida de Zero se quedó inmóvil, dándole vueltas a mil posibilidades. Pero no se atrevió a girarse.

-¡Kaname, no te vayas!

La voz rota del prefecto hizo que el corazón de Kaname latiera a triple velocidad y al final se giró, buscando los ojos del otro. El prefecto tragó saliva al ver aquellos hermosos ojos ahogándose en dolor._Oh, Dios, por favor, no pongas esa cara…_

-Yo… quiero decir… ¿Tú..?- empezó Zero, pero la mente se le quedó en blanco y buscó rápidamente algo que decir ¡Lo que fuera!- ¿Quieres… quieres ir a comprar camisetas mañana?-soltó de golpe-. Es-estoy libre si tú… o sea, si aún te apetece…

_¡¿Camisetas?! ¿Qué demonios..?_ Aquello no era en absoluto lo que Zero quería decir, pero era lo único que había podido pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía dejar que Kaname se fuera tan hecho polvo y pensó que se había ganado a pulso que ahora el purasangre le estuviera mirando como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

El prefecto esperó en otro silencio incómodo, con el rostro ardiéndole y el corazón golpeando a lo loco contra su pecho. Luego, sorprendentemente, Kaname sonrió. Una sonrisa que se fue haciendo más amplia poco a poco, empezando en aquellos hermosos ojos para expandirse hasta aquellos labios igualmente perfectos, curvándolos hasta que todo el rostro pareció brillar. Zero se hundió de hombros de puro alivio y le devolvió el gesto, fundiéndose bajo el radiante poder de aquella sonrisa. Al final, Kaname asintió.

-Me encantaría.- respondió con voz ronca.

Ambos se encontraron contemplándose de nuevo, deseando algo más… y algo dentro de Zero se quebró. Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo.

-¡Kaname!-llamó con voz asfixiada y, al segundo siguiente, estaba apretando al purasangre en un abrazo de oso, con los ojos escocidos firmemente cerrados.

El vampiro moreno dejó ir el aliento en una exhalación temblorosa de alivio y alzó los brazos para rodear a su compañero en un abrazo igualmente fiero que hizo que se balancearan atrás y adelante. Pasó mucho, mucho rato antes de que se separaran, y sólo fue para dejar que sus labios se encontraran en un fiero beso tierno que duró y duró, tan largo como lo había sido el mismo abrazo. Al final, aquel beso acabó también y Zero se retiró un poco, algo mareado. _Maldita sea…_

-Bueno… em, pues vuelve a clase, entonces.- murmuró.

Kaname parpadeó, igual de desorientado _¿Clase? ¿Qué clase?_

-Oh. Vale.- dijo al cabo de un momento, con los labios cosquilleándole aún por aquel beso apasionado. Como en un sueño, se dio la vuelta y dio un paso fuera de la cocina para luego volver a girarse-. Creo que más bien me iré a mi habitación.- comentó, perdiéndose en la vista de los labios de Zero, hinchados tras sus besos. Luego vaciló-. Zero, sobre lo que escribí..- murmuró, reticente a marcharse sin saber cómo se sentía el prefecto… al menos, un poco.

Kaname se sentía totalmente expuesto, después de haber desnudado prácticamente su alma y no podía evitar desear… esperar y rezar… Zero esbozó una sonrisa trémula que fundió por completo el corazón del purasangre.

-Ya sé lo que querías decir, Kaname. Pero yo sólo… um, sólo quería decirte gracias.- susurró con voz temblorosa.

Aquello no llegaba a expresar ni remotamente lo que de verdad quería decir, pero se le habían vuelto a atragantar las palabras y sólo pudo contemplar en silencio a Kaname, esperando que lo entendiera. El purasangre leyó las palabras silenciosas en los ojos de Zero y las guardó en lo más profundo de su alma, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le ensanchaba con alivio y una muy dulce esperanza. Era suficiente… por ahora. Podía seguir viviendo con ello y su siguiente sonrisa llegó directamente al corazón del prefecto.

_Te quiero, Zero. Tanto…_

Al momento siguiente, Kaname se había ido y Zero permaneció plantado donde estaba, aturdido ante la inconfundible mirada de amor que había brillado en aquellos ojos radiantes y súbitamente apasionados.


	17. Ven a explorar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**17. Ven a explorar conmigo**

Era sábado. A Zero le daba bastante vergüenza encontrarse aquella tarde con Kaname, sobre todo después de aquella peculiar expresión que había visto en sus ojos antes de que el purasangre saliera de la cocina de Cross la noche anterior. Al mismo tiempo, quería volver a verle y, como suele pasar cuando deseas algo, el tiempo, paradójicamente, parecía transcurrir más lentamente.

Las horas se sucedieron de manera interminable y Zero pasó el tiempo como mejor pudo: sumergiéndose en sus deberes, completando sus obligaciones e incluso ayudando a Yuuki con Mates. Estaba esperando que Cross apareciera en cualquier momento para anunciar que aquella noche pensaba cocinar pero, sorprendentemente, el hombre sólo hizo una breve aparición a media tarde para anunciar que iba a salir y que les dejaba solos. A la sorprendida pregunta de Yuuki, replicó -con una sonrisa dirigida a Zero- que se había encontrado la nevera bastante vacía y que tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas después de comer en la ciudad.

Cuando Yuuki se giró hacia su amigo, esperando encontrarle encantado de no tener que soportar la cocina de su padre adoptivo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido y desviaba la mirada con un sospechoso atisbo de color en las mejillas pálidas. Qué extraño, pensó.

-o-

La tarde llegó, inevitablemente. Zero se encaminó a la Residencia Luna, recién duchado y cambiado, a las seis y media, dispuesto a llevarse a Kaname de tiendas, aunque nunca lo habría dicho de aquella forma, claro. Sabía que llegaba pronto, pero no quería darle una excusa a Yuuki para que le arrastrara a cenar al comedor del colegio.

Cruzó el campus perdido en sus pensamientos. Le gustara o no, sus sentimientos por Yuuki habían cambiado irrevocablemente durante los pasados meses. No es que ya no la quisiera -todavía lo hacía- o que ya no dudara en matar a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño -todavía lo haría- pero la urgencia por ganarse su corazón se había... desvanecido. Ella ya no era la persona con la que quería estar. Ahora que sabía que Kaname sentía lo mismo, ambos tendrían que pensar cómo se lo iban a explicar, aunque la pelota estaba más en el tejado de Kaname que en el suyo. Después de todo, ella nunca había conocido los sentimientos secretos de Zero. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable... era como le hubiera robado a su querido purasangre.

Zero aplastó sus pensamientos al acercarse a las puertas de la Residencia Luna. A aquella hora, no había chicas de la Clase Diurna pululando alrededor porque aquella tarde no había clases. Además, el sol estaba descendiendo tras el horizonte, bañando los terrenos de la escuela en una pálida luz dorada. Zero abrió una de las verjas y asintió al anciano guardián apostado tras ella. Sorprendentemente, el viejo sólo gruñó y le indicó el edificio con un gesto de la mano, pero los pasos del prefecto perdieron ritmo al acercarse a la puerta principal.

Quizás no había sido una buena idea llegar tan pronto. A lo mejor se habría atrevido a hacerlo antes, pero de repente no se sentía como para entrar por la puerta y ponerse cómodo en el salón. Enfadado con él mismo, puso los ojos en blanco; ¿desde cuándo había empezado a actuar de forma tan vacilante? Pero no había manera de predecir quién de los nobles podía despertarse pronto y encontrárselo antes de que Kaname bajara. Además, Zero se sintió repentinamente vestido demasiado informal con su camiseta azul claro -la misma que había llevado en la galería de arte- y los tejanos azul oscuro.

_¡Maldita sea, decídete de una vez, Kiryu..!_ Sintiéndose como un estúpido por estar plantado fuera de la puerta cuando el guarda ya le había dado permiso para entrar, resopló por lo bajo y entró. Sus sentidos de cazador tintinearon al captar la presencia de los nobles en el piso superior y empezaba a debatirse entre permanecer donde estaba o esperar en el salón cuando una de las puertas de arriba se abrió y alguien apareció en el rellano.

Era Hanabusa Aido, vestido con una camisa de manga larga que conjuntaba exactamente con el color de sus ojos, un chaleco azul oscuro y unos pantalones de buena calidad. Las cejas pálidas se enarcaron en un gesto de sorpresa antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

-Kiryu.

_Aido, tenía que ser él_. Zero se puso rígido, cuadrando los hombros tensos. Le costó cierto esfuerzo mantener la mirada de aquellos fríos ojos azules, cuando nunca antes le había resultado un problema, porque en lo único en que era capaz de pensar era cuando había salido de las habitaciones de Kaname tras pasar la noche con él para acabar espetándole al sorprendido grupo de nobles aquellas inocentes palabras que habían sonado cualquiera cosa menos eso: "Kaname está durmiendo ahora".

_Mierda ¿Y por qué demonios Aido está levantado tan temprano?_

-Aido.

Zero asintió con cautela, manteniendo la mirada en el rubio despeinado que empezaba a bajar la escalera, con los dedos delgados resbalando suavemente por la baranda pulida como si algún grupo de adoradoras de la Clase Diurna le estuviera esperando al pie de los escalones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha enviado el director para darle algún mensaje a Kaname-sama?- el tono de Aido era educado, pero lo que insinuaban sus ojos, no _¿O estás aquí sólo para volver a ver a Kaname?_

Zero cambió su expresión a la de su habitual máscara inexpresiva, esta vez sin esfuerzo.

-No tengo ningún mensaje, Aido.- contestó, pero el pequeño demonio travieso en su interior le impulsó a añadir algo más-. Pero he venido a ver a Kaname.-_después de todo, no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme... ahora no._

Los ojos azules se volvieron aún más gélidos, si tal cosa era posible. Otra vez con "Kaname". No "Kaname-sama", "Kuran-sempai" o siquiera "Kuran". Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando y a Aido no le gustaba un pelo.

-¿Qué?- siseó- ¿Por qué?

Durante un imperdonable segundo, la mirada de Zero flaqueó ¿Para otra cita con Kaname? ¿Para llevárselo de compras? ¿Para estar con él?

-No es asunto tuyo.- replicó con frialdad, preguntándose si Kaname ya se habría levantado y deseando que así fuera.

Como era de esperar, Aido se sonrojó con todas sus fuerzas al oírlo.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eres tú quien no tiene nada que hacer con Kaname-sama, Kiryu!- gruñó, desnudando los colmillos y Zero se tragó la rabia con dificultad.

¡Había venido a ver a Kaname y a salir con él, no a aguantar a aquel detestable noble que actuaba como si fuera el guardaespaldas personal del purasangre!

En aquel momento se abrió otra puerta y apareció Takuma, seguido de un soñoliento Shiki todavía en pijama. Los ojos del alto noble pasaron de Zero, que seguía justo en el umbral de la puerta, a Aido, en el escalón más bajo. Takuma bajó rápidamente, saludando al tenso prefecto con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Como Aido, el viceencargado ya estaba vestido.

-¡Kiryu-kun! Me alegro de volver a verte.- saludó, como si Zero fuera un gran amigo a quien hacía tiempo que no veía, en vez de uno de los prefectos a quien había visto el día anterior- ¿Has venido a ver a Kaname?

Zero asintió con aire sombrío. Parecía que alguien les había oído a Aido y a él, pero le alegró que el viceencargado le invitara a confirmar lo que al noble rubio le costaba tanto creer.

-Sí.- contestó e incluso sonrió poco al se giró hacia Aido. El mismo diablillo le estaba impulsando a devolvérsela a Aido, que los contemplaba a Takuma y a él con incredulidad-. De hecho, Kaname y yo vamos a salir.-comentó tan casualmente como pudo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para ocultar que le temblaban.

Quizás no tendría que haberlo dicho ¿Y si Kaname había cambiado de idea? ¿Y si estaba ocupado? ¿Y si se había... olvidado? Pero ver la cara de Aido había valido la pena. Incluso Shiki resopló y su habitual expresión soñolienta desapareció, dejando paso a una breve sonrisa divertida que hizo que Takuma tuviera que ocultar la suya.

-¿A salir?- repitió Aido, con los ojos desorbitados de conmoción- ¿A dónde?- reclamó.

Zero elevó un hombro en un encogimiento casual.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es asunto tuyo.- replicó, viendo que Aido apretaba los puños.

-Bueno, que os lo paséis bien, entonces. Seguro que Kaname baja enseguida.- comentó Takuma mientras se acercaba rápidamente a un furioso Aido.

Entonces se detuvo. El aire se había vuelto gélido de repente, haciendo que Shiki se frotara los brazos desnudos y mirara en derredor con sorpresa adormilada. Zero apretó los dientes; parecía que Aido no iba a dejar correr aquello fácilmente.

En aquel silencio se abrió otra puerta. Aquella vez, fue la que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y Kaname salió de su habitación, vestido con una camisa color crema de manga larga y unos pantalones marrón oscuro. No pareció sorprendido en absoluto de ver a Zero y éste se dio cuenta de que seguramente también habría escuchado todo el intercambio de palabras.

-Hola, Zero, llegas pronto.- saludó Kaname sin que nadie pudiera pasar por alto la genuina sonrisa en su rostro y el calor en su voz.

El aludido recibió ambas cosas encantado y sonrió con alivio, ignorando el rastro de calor en sus mejillas.

-Kaname. Sólo un poquito pronto... ¿Nos vamos, entonces?- contestó.

El purasangre asintió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Aido se apartó a un lado en silencio y le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

-Kaname-sama.- saludó, manteniendo la mirada baja. Pero, una vez que aquel hubo asentido y pasado de largo, Zero vio que los ojos azules volvían a dirigirse hacia él con una expresión de profundo disgusto.

Sin añadir palabra, el prefecto saludó de nuevo a Takuma, que les deseó que pasaran un buen rato, y salió por la puerta junto a Kaname.

-o-

Una vez que la limusina hubo traspasado las verjas de la Academia Cross, Kaname estudió a Zero, que tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a través de la ventana de su lado. No había dicho nada desde que había entrado en el coche.

-Zero, ¿va todo bien?- preguntó, alargando la mano para coger la del otro.

El muchacho se giró y el purasangre pudo ver la duda en sus ojos antes de que los desviara.

-No es nada.- murmuró, apretando levemente la mano de Kaname y deseando que el conductor no hubiera visto el gesto.

No tenía ningún sentido pensar en Aido ahora. A fin de cuentas, ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil que los nobles aceptaran su cercanía con su querido líder purasangre, ¿verdad? Zero se giró con un pequeño suspiro; aquella era la razón por la que no había querido pasar más tiempo en las habitaciones de Kaname.

Un segundo después, notó el roce de unos labios cálidos en sus nudillos y se giró rápidamente para fruncir el ceño, cabeceando hacia el conductor al mismo tiempo. Kaname sólo se encogió de hombros antes de soltarle la mano.

-No pienses en ellos.- pidió.

Zero enarcó una ceja.

-Oh, ¿y en qué sugieres que piense, entonces?- preguntó antes de caer en la cuenta de que le había puesto en bandeja al purasangre uno de sus devastadores comentarios.

Se preparó para encajarlo, pero Kaname sólo se encogió un poco de hombros.

-¿Qué tal en dónde podemos ir a comprar esas camisetas?- preguntó en tono ligero.

Estaba tentado de decir algo que habría provocado algún adorable color en las mejillas de Zero, pero se lo pensó mejor. Cabía la posibilidad de que el prefecto no supiera apreciarlo, teniendo en cuenta su mal humor, y, a decir verdad, Kaname se sentía un poquito menos confiado después de la pasada noche. No había ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos justo antes de irse pero, ¿cómo podría haberse reprimido cuando el prefecto le estaba mirando de aquella manera? Zero pareció bastante aliviado ante su comentario y asintió.

-Podríamos volver a aquel centro comercial donde vimos una película la semana pasada.- sugirió.

Kaname asintió y le indicó el destino a Akira antes de subir la pantalla aislante de nuevo, sonriendo para sí al ver que Zero se relajaba ante aquella medida de privacidad.

-¿Cenamos, también?- preguntó el purasangre, y el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- replicó antes de espiar la camisa de Kaname con una mirada insegura-. Um, ¿tienes algún sitio en mente?

Kaname examinó la camiseta y los tejanos de Zero y luego su propio atuendo formal antes de sonreír.

-¿Algún sitio donde podamos entrar los dos sin provocar comentarios?- preguntó, y Zero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Exacto.

-o-

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, eran casi las siete y media. Aquella vez había mucha gente porque era fin de semana y Zero tuvo buen cuidado de colgarse los pulgares de los bolsillos de los tejanos para disuadir a Kaname de cogerle la mano -el atractivo y bien vestido purasangre ya atraía bastante la atención-. Se detuvieron ante el tablero de información en la planta baja y estudiaron la lista de tiendas; había bastantes que vendían camisetas, pero Zero decidió llevar a Kaname a las más caras, que tendrían productos de mejor calidad y menos clientes husmeando el género.

Cuando entraron en una de las modernas tiendas del primer piso que vendían ropa de caballero, Kaname contempló las camisetas que colgaban de las perchas con indisimulado interés.

-¿No están hechas a medida?

Zero negó solemnemente.

-Fabricadas en serie.- contestó con el mismo tono serio y Kaname parpadeó.

-Bien... - comenzó, mirando alrededor todavía con más interés y haciendo sonreír a Zero.

-Seguro que también hacen prendas a medida, pero no camisetas.- matizó éste.

Las dos vendedoras de la tienda les estaban espiando con mal disimulado interés y la sonrisa del prefecto desapareció cuando una se les acercó con una ancha sonrisa y un "¿puedo ayudarles?" demasiado amistoso. Aunque Zero sabía que su trabajo consistía en ayudar a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscaban, meneó la cabeza y encaminó al purasangre hacia la sección de ropa informal, dirigiéndose hacia los estantes con camisetas pulcramente dobladas. Zero nunca había comprado antes en aquella tienda porque sus precios estaban muy por encima de su modesto bolsillo, pero sabía que Kaname podía pagar marcas de diseño. Las ropas que llevaba daban buena fe de ello.

El prefecto inspeccionó media docena de pilas de camisetas coloridas antes de encontrar algunas de una tela excepcionalmente suave. Eran mucho más caras que las otras, pero aquello no sería un problema. Kaname estaba acostumbrado a ropa hecha a medida, así que comprar una pieza sin forma ninguna quedaba descartado. Después de contemplar la camisa entallada que llevaba, Zero cogió una camiseta negra de cuello redondo. Tenía las mangas algo más cortas de lo habitual y los lados de la camiseta se curvaban hacia arriba, resaltando la cintura de quien la llevara. Era corta y no estaba pensaba para llevar por dentro del pantalón. De hecho, el patrón era similar a las camisetas diseñadas para chicas, sólo que ésta estaba pensada para hombres altos y delgados que podían lucir figura.

Y Zero sabía que Kaname era uno de ellos.

-Ten, pruébate ésta.- sugirió mientras se giraba y le daba la camiseta al purasangre.

El vampiro asintió pero su mirada pensativa se desvió a los estantes de detrás de su compañero.

-¿Puede que la roja también?- murmuró, señalando la misma pila de la que Zero había sacado la negra.

Asintiendo, el prefecto sacó la versión en rojo de la misma camiseta.

-¿Y qué tal unos tejanos?- preguntó Kaname, tras una rápida mirada a su compañero.

El prefecto parpadeó antes de asentir lentamente. No creía que Kaname fuera el tipo de persona a la que le gustaran los tejanos pero probar no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

La vendedora excesivamente amigable les señaló los estantes correctos y, esta vez, Zero dejó que seleccionara un par de tejanos de corte recto después de haber estudiado la figura de Kaname con ojo crítico pero apreciativo. La tienda tenía también pantalones y tejanos para hombres esbeltos y la chica ofreció a Kaname un par azul oscuro para que se los probara. Para entonces, la otra vendedora ya se había ido porque, al parecer llegaba tarde para cenar con su novio. La que les atendió preguntó si Kaname querría probarse la ropa y éste asintió. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, donde estaban los probadores, pidiéndoles que la siguieran. Kaname le dio las gracias con una sonrisa rápida y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Zero, pidiéndole en silencio que le acompañara.

Encontraron tres probadores uno al lado del otro detrás de una cortina, cada uno con un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared, así como sillas delante de cada cubículo, para comodidad de los clientes que esperaban su turno. En aquel momento, los tres probadores estaban vacíos y Kaname se dirigió al más alejado.

-¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó en voz baja al ver que Zero se sentaba en la silla justo delante del suyo.

El prefecto sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido ¿Es que Kaname tenía que preguntar hasta eso?

-Pruébate primero la camiseta a ver si te va bien.- sugirió, ignorando el exagerado suspiro del otro antes de que cerrara la puerta del probador.

Zer miró a la derecha. La vendedora seguía pululando por allí, pero una de sus características miradas fulminantes consiguió que volviera a su silla detrás del mostrador y que se pusiera los auriculares del iPod.

_Ostras, ¿esto va a ser siempre así cada vez que salga con Kaname?_ La mirada oscura desapareció con aquel pensamiento. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared y cerrar los ojos. Le invadió la súbita imagen de Kaname y él corriendo por centros comerciales, perseguidos por una multitud de admiradores, como una estrella de cine que se deja ver en público. Sólo que Zero estaba bastante seguro de que el grupo que persiguiera a su compañero incluiría tanto hombres como mujeres, teniendo en cuenta sus pasadas experiencias.

La puerta del probador se abrió y Zero se incorporó, abriendo los ojos. Entonces se quedó de piedra, con el cerebro vacío de cualquier pensamiento. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había levantado y dado un paso en dirección al purasangre. Kaname estaba plantado allí delante con la camiseta roja y uno de los tejanos azul oscuro. Era increíble que hubiera conseguido ponérselos, teniendo en cuanta que parecían que se los hubieran amoldado a las caderas, y aquella mera visión dejó a Zero sin aliento.

_Guau._

Kaname estaba... alucinante. El rojo cálido de la camiseta resaltaba su pálida piel cremosa y complementaba los profundos tonos castaños del cabello ondulado. La camiseta tenía un diseño prácticamente liso, con sólo dos estrechas franjas negras cruzando el pecho, pero permitía al observador adivinar la forma del torso y las mangas cortas mostraban los brazos delgados pero bien definidos.

En cuanto a los tejanos... A Zero se le quedó la boca seca. Parecía que los hubieran _pintado_ en Kaname de lo ceñidos que eran y el prefecto se preguntó de nuevo cómo había conseguido ponérselos tan rápido. El purasangre disimuló una sonrisa complacida al ver la mirada de sorprendida aprobación de su compañero.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece?- murmuró, imitando el gesto habitual del otro y enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros del tejano mientras se contoneaba.

Zero tragó saliva.

-Um, bueno, hemos acertado con las tallas. Te queda... bien.- murmuró para luego tener que aclararse la garganta para disimular la voz ronca.

El prefecto se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes de que aquella seductora visión hiciera reaccionar a su cuerpo. _Perfecto_ era un adjetivo mucho más apropiado que "bien" pero tampoco había ninguna necesidad de inflamar aún más el ego del purasangre... Zero dio un paso atrás a toda prisa pero se detuvo cuando la parte de atrás de su rodilla chocó contra la silla. Se dio la vuelta, atolondrado, antes de que Kaname viera que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

-Yo, eh, voy a buscar otras camisetas...

-Espera un momento ¿Queda mejor así?

La pregunta había sido formulada en un tono completamente inocente, pero algo le dijo a Zero que no se girara. Sólo que lo hizo, claro. Volvió a quedarse de piedra, arrebatado por la estampa.

Kaname había sacado la mano derecha del bolsillo y ahora apoyaba el codo contra el umbral de la puerta del probador, tocándose casualmente el labio inferior con el dedo índice y con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia la izquierda. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Zero, enarcó la ceja derecha en un inocente gesto de pregunta que destiló sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

El prefecto volvió a tragar saliva, recorriendo al purasangre lentamente de pies a cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando nota del brillo travieso en los ojos marrones, el ligero mohín en los labios cincelados, a penas disimulado por el gesto casual de la hermosa mano, la manera en que el brazo levantado hacia que la camiseta se le ciñera al torso y al estómago plano, y las caderas delgadas en aquellos tejanos ajustados. El purasangre estaba innegablemente seductor y aquellas ropas podrían haber pasado perfectamente como hechas a medida.

La sangre de Zero subió a toda prisa hacia su cerebro y nubló sus ideas antes de volver a descender para calentar cierta parte de su cuerpo -más abajo del estómago y más arriba de las rodillas- en una súbita oleada que le dejó sin aliento. Parecía que el corazón le fuera a estallar y volvió a tragar saliva con la garganta cada vez más seca. Kaname estaba absoluta, fabulosa y arrebatadoramente increíble.

-Ehem. Sí, mejor.

Zero consiguió que le salieran las palabras, aunque su voz sonaba como si no hubiera bebido una gota de agua en días. Se aclaró la garganta una vez más, sabiendo que tenía las mejillas de un rojo brillante y que Kaname debía estar oyendo el acelerado latir de su corazón. El purasangre tomó nota de todos los signos, visibles o no, de la aprobación de su compañero pero reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que es demasiado... informal?- murmuró, tomándose la molestia de parecer algo preocupado.

_Demonios, no._

-Te queda bien, Kaname.- replicó con voz ronca.

La voz del prefecto, con la calidez de una total aprobación, y la mirada ardiente en los ojos lilas hicieron que el corazón del purasangre empezara a martillear.

-Bien.- afirmó, tras disfrutar un poco más de la deliciosa sensación de aquella mirada apreciativa. El brillo de sus ojos era un poco más acentuado y siguió hablando tan casualmente como pudo-. Nos llevaremos ésta, entonces. Voy a probarme la otra...

Antes de que Zero pudiera parpadear, Kaname se enderezó y cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta. Con un gesto fluido, se lo pasó por la cabeza y a Zero se le atragantó el aire en la garganta cuando vio el torso de Kaname, a medio metro de él. El purasangre se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y los mechones ondulados de sedoso cabello oscuro cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos, en un hermoso contraste con la piel pálida.

Zero aspiró con fuerza un segundo después, inhalando sin querer aquel aroma cálido que era la esencia de Kaname. Tragó saliva una vez más. El purasangre no llevaba puesto nada más que unos tejanos ajustados, porque se había quitado los zapatos, y era _hermoso_. Realmente hermoso. Zero nunca creyó que alguna vez acabaría asociando aquel adjetivo con otro hombre, pero a Kaname le quedaba como un guante. Falto de palabras, recorrió con la mirada aquel perfecto torso masculino, esbelto y bien definido más que musculoso, cubierto de perfecta piel cremosa. Dios, hasta los _pezones_ eran hermosos...

El purasangre se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras apoyaba las manos en las caderas, preguntándose si se atrevería a girarse poco a poco para ofrecer a Zero una panorámica de su espalda desnuda y del trasero de sus tejanos. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba lo impactado que parecía estar el otro vampiro por su aspecto, aunque también era algo embarazoso... en el buen sentido, claro.

-Bien, ¿qué piensas?- ronroneó un minuto después, cuando parecía que Zero había perdido el habla.

Éste parpadeó y arrastró la mirada desde unos pezones que parecían sobresalir un poco más tras aquel ardiente escrutinio para encontrarse con un par de ojos color chocolate profundamente divertidos en un rostro sonriente y algo sonrojado.

_¡Oh, Dios_... Kaname le había pillado _desnudándole_ con la mirada, y en una tienda, nada menos! Zero frunció el ceño, con el rostro llameando de vergüenza.

-¿Y bien?- repitió el purasangre con los ojos abiertos en expresión inocente pero con los labios curvándose en una irreprimible sonrisa que hizo que el ceño de Zero se agudizara.

_¡Bien, perfecto! Vamos a ver si Kaname sabe encajar bien las sorpresas…_Por un momento, fue como volver a estar en la galería de arte. Con una rapidez que les sorprendió a ambos, Zero dio un paso al frente y empujó a Kaname hacia el probador con las palmas sobre el pecho desnudo del otro. El purasangre trastabilló antes de recobrar el equilibrio, alzando la vista hacia el rostro sombrío de Zero mientras el prefecto cerraba la puerta tras de sí con el pie.

-¿Qué es lo que pienso, Kaname?- la voz de Zero salió como un gruñido bajo y ronco mientras dejaba que sus manos se movieran sobre la piel sedosa que recubría aquellos ángulos sutiles-. Creo que estás para_comerte_.

Aquellas palabras peligrosas y la oscura mirada violeta fueron las únicas advertencias que recibió Kaname antes de que la cabeza plateada descendiera y una boca caliente se cerrara alrededor de uno de sus pezones desnudos. Sin vacilar, Zero lo succionó mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro pezón con los dedos. Kaname dio un ronco grito de sorpresa mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferraba a la pared con ambas manos para intentar mantener el equilibrio _¡Oh, Dios, Zero..!_

La piel de Kaname tenía un sabor todavía mejor de lo que Zero esperaba, aunque cómo era posible aquello, ni lo sabía ni le importaba en aquel momento. El prefecto simplemente gruñó de nuevo mientras chupaba con insistencia aquel botón endurecido y escuchaba la fuerte inhalación de Kaname con fiero orgullo masculino. Luego rozó el mismo pezón con la punta de la lengua y el purasangre casi gritó de agonía mientras arqueaba la espalda, presionándose contra la boca de su compañero como si fuera una ofrenda. El prefecto pellizcó el otro pezón y notó unos largos dedos temblorosos que se enredaban en su cabello, aferrando los mechones plateados mientras el aliento de Kaname salía en cortas respiraciones a través de sus dientes apretados.

Tras algunos mordiscos que hicieron temblar las rodillas de Kaname, al final Zero liberó el húmedo pezón de su boca y recorrió poco a poco con los labios el camino hacia su gemelo, con el propósito de darle las mismas atenciones. Notaba y oía el latido del corazón de Kaname bajo aquel pecho oscilante y se regocijó en ello. Aquella vez, el purasangre estaba mejor preparado y apretó las mandíbulas para reprimir otro gemido al notar que aquellos labios se acercaban a su otro pezón. Con la otra mano, encontró los colgadores de acero de la pared y aferró uno de ellos con dedos temblorosos.

Zero acarició el otro pezón con labios, lengua y dientes, mientras enlazaba la espalda desnuda del purasangre para acercarle más a él, con los dedos acariciando la suave piel cálida. La pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún estaba más o menos cuerda estaba sorprendida de sí mismo. Zero nunca habría pensado que sabría cómo proporcionar tal placer a alguien pero, a juzgar por las reacciones de Kaname, no podía estar haciéndolo del todo mal… para un novato, claro. Tras un largo momento de disfrute, finalmente soltó el otro pezón hinchado y dolorido y se enderezó. Kaname tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras gimoteaba suavemente, con el pecho desnudo aún subiendo y bajando. La erótica visión hizo que el deseo de Zero subiera un par de décimas, ansioso por ver aquel mismo anhelo en los hermosos ojos del purasangre…

-Kaname.- murmuró.

Aquellas largas pestañas aletearon antes de separarse, revelando unas nubladas profundidades borgoña.

-Uh... Zero.- susurró Kaname con expresión desorientada mientras la punta de la lengua de su compañero le lamía los labios.

El prefecto reclamó sus labios entreabiertos en un beso y Kaname abrió la boca y cedió a él, todavía anonadado por toda aquella inesperada pasión. Sus instintos de purasangre le gritaban que tomara el control y castigara dulcemente al prefecto, pero peleó contra ellos y permaneció pasivo, suplicante. Todavía no confiaba en sí mismo lo bastante como para no perder el control de nuevo y, además... era fantástico que alguien estuviera al cargo de la situación, para variar. Alguien en quien confiaba implícitamente y a quien amaba. Por otra parte, ¿quién sabía cuándo el normalmente tímido y reticente Zero Kiryu volvería a demostrar aquella maravillosa agresividad?

Sin embargo, Kaname no permaneció del todo quieto. Para entonces, Zero le había empujado contra el espejo mientras se besaban y el prefecto exclamó suavemente en la boca del purasangre al notar que unas manos le sacaban la parte delantera de la camiseta de los tejanos y exploraban su estómago. Aquellas mismas manos empezaron a moverse hacia arriba y unos finos dedos habilidosos encontraron sus propios pezones, rozándolos suavemente, incitantes.

-¡Ka-Kaname!- gimió Zero. El purasangre no era el único perdido en aquel ardiente calor... él también lo estaba.

Fue una buena cosa que la vendedora tuviera puestos los auriculares, sino se habría sentido tentada de investigar la interesante sinfonía de gemidos, suspiros y golpes intermitentes procedente de los probadores. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de Kaname y Zero aparecieran con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sospechosamente sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada.

Después de que aquel apasionado beso acabara, Zero había conseguido enfriarse un poco y empezó a sentirse mortificado. Evitó la ancha sonrisa de felicidad de Kaname y se dirigió a los estantes, escogiendo un par más de camisetas para que el otro se las probara. Su propia camiseta colgaba ahora por encima de los tejanos, pero no se preocupó por volver a ponérsela bien porque también le ayudaba a disimular su excitación. Arrojó las prendas a Kaname sin decir palabra y frunció el ceño cuando el otro gesticuló con la cabeza hacia el probador con una sonrisa de invitación, desistiendo sólo cuando Zero lo fulminó con la mirada, con los brazos cruzados y negando tercamente.

Un rato después, Kaname ya había escogido y acabó comprándose tres camisetas de diferentes diseños y colores, todas de cuello redondeado y ajustadas, junto con los tejanos que se había probado. El precio total hizo que Zero se quedara blanco como el papel, pero Kaname pagó sin parpadear siquiera. Mientras bajaban las escaleras para escoger algún lugar donde cenar, el purasangre sonrió a su compañero.

-Gracias por ayudarme a escoger esas camisetas.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema.- replicó, intentando no recordar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Y también los tejanos.- añadió Kaname con una expresión totalmente seria y el prefecto desvió la vista.

¡Estaba intentando _no_ recordar, maldita sea! Zero se giró para dedicarle una mirada de "no-digas-una-palabra-más" y Kaname accedió mientras dejaba que el prefecto señalara varios locales donde podían cenar.

-o-

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando subieron a la limusina para volver a la Academia Cross. Tras estudiar la lista de restaurantes en el centro comercial, decidieron acercarse a la ciudad y encontraron un coqueto café con clientes vestidos tanto de manera informal, igual que Zero, como formal, al estilo de Kaname. Al ser fin de semana, estaba lleno pero consiguieron mesa tras esperar veinte minutos -algo que Zero sabía que Kaname tampoco había experimentado nunca- pero, aunque la comida era buena, el local era demasiado ruidoso para cualquier conversación íntima. Sin embargo, se comunicaron con miradas y, con los cálidos ojos de Kaname invitando a seguir con lo que habían empezado en los probadores, Zero no fue capaz de concentrarse mucho en la comida.

Tan pronto como se hubieron acomodado en el coche y subido el panel aislante, Kaname le sonrió.

-Ven aquí.- murmuró mientras le atraía hacia él, y el prefecto accedió sin dudar.

En aquel pequeño espacio, no podían hacer mucho más que intercambiar besos y miradas insinuantes, pero les pareció que sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando llegaron a la Academia. Sin que nadie se lo indicara, Akira detuvo el coche fuera de las verjas y esperó a que el panel descendiera. Kaname le pidió que llevara las bolsas a su habitación antes de desearle buenas noches y luego Zero y él se internaron en los oscuros bosquecillos que rodeaban la escuela. Justo en el mismo sitio donde se habían besado otras veces, Kaname se detuvo y se giró hacia su compañero, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a los labios con una sonrisa que el prefecto devolvió con timidez.

Por fin podían disfrutar de un momento de completa intimidad y no hubo necesidad de palabras cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso sentido. Todavía excitados por el episodio anterior, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el beso de volviera más intenso y más apasionado. Tras las pestañas cerradas, los ojos castaños y lilas se tiñeron lentamente de rojo y las mandíbulas empezaron a cosquillear cuando los colmillos se alargaron, un par bastante más rápido que el otro. De nuevo, fue Kaname el primero en hacer brotar sangre, esta vez de la lengua de Zero. Al notar el familiar sabor dulce, se retiró con rapidez, contemplando con aire culpable la pequeña mancha carmesí que había dejado en los hinchados labios del otro.

-Ups... perdona.- murmuró, alzando la vista con vacilación hacia los ojos de Zero.

Los colmillos le escocían en las encías ante aquel olor delicioso, pero podría haberse abofeteado por ser tan descuidado... justo cuando el vampiro de pelo plateado estaba entrando en calor.

El prefecto no reaccionó de inmediato y, por un momento, permaneció clavado donde estaba, en silencio, con los ojos fijos en los de su compañero. Sabía que ambos habían vivido momentos complicados cuando Kaname le había mordido y no quería volver a pasar por aquello. El amable purasangre había sufrido mucho por aquel error y, en cualquier caso, Zero se dio cuenta de que estaba más o menos reconciliado con la idea de que era prácticamente imposible que dos vampiros se besaran sin hacerse sangrar, teniendo en cuenta que el deseo sólo acrecentaba sus impulsos vampíricos, sacándolos a la superficie. Insistir en que no se arañaran con los colmillos, ni si siquiera accidentalmente, era poco realista e injusto. Además, aquel beso había sido sobre todo dulce y Zero aún estaba conmovido por que a Kaname le encantara el sabor de su sangre. Así que... sí, Kaname le había hecho sangrar un poco, pero decidió que era una razón poco justificada para dejar de besarse.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

Kaname seguía contemplándole con aquella mirada aprensiva y su corazón se encogió. El purasangre no debería tener esa expresión. _Nunca._

-Cállate.- susurró Zero antes de apretar sus labios manchados de sangre contra los del otro.

El pequeño corte ya se había curado y movió persuasivamente la boca sobre los suaves labios de Kaname, instándole a abrirlos e ignorando los colmillos que podía percibir justo detrás.

Kaname tomó aire con una respiración trémula, sintiéndose cerca de las lágrimas. Lamió aquel delicioso néctar carmesí de los labios de Zero y le besó tiernamente, con reverencia, asegurándose de no volver a cortarle mientras cerraba los ojos con resolución, sin querer romper la magia de aquel beso ¿Sabría Zero cuánto significaba su confianza para él?, se preguntó cuando al final se separaron. Por la pequeña sonrisa sesgada del prefecto, supo que sí lo sabía.

-Bueno, creo que esa promesa que me hiciste ya no tiene mucho sentido ahora, ¿eh?- dijo Zero en voz baja.

El purasangre asintió en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada a la increíble persona que tenía delante. Aquellas palabras habían hecho renacer la esperanza; si al prefecto ya no le importaba que se derramara algo de su sangre, quizás tampoco le importaría dejar que Kaname le acariciara el cuello como había deseado hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo...

-¿Zero?- susurró.

-¿Mmm?- el prefecto estaba ocupado pasando los dedos por los sedosos mechones ondulados del cabello de Kaname, pero desvió la vista a sus ojos.

Kaname dudó por un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Puedo tocarte el cuello... allí?

El prefecto parpadeó, sorprendido ante aquella pregunta tan educada. Necesitó un momento para recordar cómo había reaccionado en la habitación de Kaname cuando aquel había intentando tocar las marcas de su mordisco y que el purasangre no había vuelto a probarlo desde entonces. Inhaló profundamente para darse fuerzas y luego asintió.

-Hazlo, por favor.- susurró y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la trémula sonrisa que afloró a los labios de Kaname.

El purasangre se inclinó poco a poco, hasta acercar el rostro a la fragante curva del cuello de Zero y notó que los dedos del prefecto dejaban sus cabellos. El purasangre apretó los labios en un beso dulce contra el punto exacto donde había hundido una vez los colmillos y los dedos Zero resbalaron desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos mientras exhalaba por encima de la oreja de Kaname. Aquel punto seguía siendo sensible cuando lo tocaba, incluso cuando se duchaba, y parecía que siempre lo sería. Pero, cuando Kaname lo rozó, Zero fue incapaz de dejar de temblar. Intentó quedarse quieto para que el otro no creyera que aún le temía, pero el mero aliento sobre la piel de aquella zona le daba escalofríos.

De repente, Zero se dio cuenta de que no temblaba de miedo ni por nervios... sino de deseo. Deseaba que Kaname le tocara y le besara y sus ojos se cerraron mientras el purasangre acariciaba aquella zona con besos suaves, haciendo que pequeños cosquilleos de placer partieran del cuello y se desparramaran por su cuerpo. Al cabo, se dio cuenta de que quería... más. A pesar de lo arraigado de su miedo, a pesar de sus sueños desagradables, a pesar de aquel doloroso mordisco que había cambiado su mundo, de repente y contra toda lógica, deseaba ser mordido de nuevo. Aquel punto de su cuello parecía latir, reclamando que unos colmillos lo penetraran. Pero Zabía sabía que los únicos colmillos que quería que le marcaran eran los de Kaname y ninguno más. Aquella revelación le dejó impresionado.

Con el corazón golpeando locamente contra el pecho, Kaname abrazó al tembloroso muchacho mientras salpicaba de ligeros besos aquel cuello cálido, Esperaba que lo que le hiciera temblar de aquella manera no fuera el miedo. Sus colmillos se habían alargado, pero se aseguró de tocar el cuello de Zero sólo con labios y lengua, con la voluntad de demostrarle que era digno de su confianza.

-¡Ung, Kaname!

El prefecto gimió, apretándose inconscientemente contra el purasangre en un vano intento por acercarse más, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia la izquierda, exponiendo aún más su pálida garganta, pidiendo ser mordido. Pero Kaname sólo gimoteó suavemente antes de ignorarle y siguió prodigando aquellos besos suaves sobre su cuello, nada más.

Zero estaba ardiendo... excitado... tembloroso. El corazón le palpitaba a triple velocidad pero, a pesar de toda la sangre que bombeaba por sus venas, notaba las piernas débiles y se apoyó contra Kaname, notando que el cuerpo del purasangre se inclinaba para acomodar su peso. Se apretó todavía más contra sus besos, con pequeños gemidos que hicieron que el deseo del purasangre se disparara hasta el punto más alto. El prefecto era delicioso y completamente excitante cuando hacía aquellos soniditos. De hecho, si Kaname no le hubiera conocido mejor, le habría parecido que Zero estaba rogando que le chuparan la sangre... pero aquello no podía ser, ¿verdad?

A su pesar, Kaname levantó la cabeza, tomándose un momento para apreciar la estampa del prefecto de pelo plateado con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en éxtasis y la boca entreabierta. Luego, Zero se enderezó, abrió los ojos y Kaname acabó por ahogarse en aquellas profundidades violetas.

-Zero.- susurró, inclinándose hasta apoyar la frente contra la del prefecto-. Eres tan hermoso...

Los ojos lilas parpadearon, incrédulos.

-¿Qué... quién, yo?- murmuró Zero, dolorosamente tímido de repente-¡No, yo no! Eres tú quien es hermoso.

Kaname no pudo reprimir una risita feliz.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Zero hizo una mueca mientras su rostro parecía hervir.

-Sí, lo creo, arrogante purasangre.- balbuceó.

Kaname dejó que la felicidad que sentía se reflejara en su rostro y en sus ojos. Zero acabó por rendirse y le sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza y volver a presionar los labios contra los de su compañero. Ambos se besaron durante un largo rato mientras los dedos exploraban la textura de largos cabellos ondulados y de cortos mechones plateados, de pómulos delgados, mandíbulas fuertes y de sensibles lóbulos de orejas, con piercings y sin ellos. Poco después, un par de manos aferraba el dobladillo de una camiseta y otro sacaba una camisa de seda de unos pantalones. Exploraron febrilmente sus estómagos planos y sus tórax, encontraron pezones endurecidos y acariciaron piel cálida húmeda de pasión.

El purasangre deseaba notar a Zero de nuevo y apretó lentamente las caderas contra las de él, percibiendo cómo se tensaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Notas eso?- preguntó, manteniendo la mirada violeta. El prefecto asintió sin decir palabra pero no se retiró y, al cabo, Kaname se atrevió a apretarse un poco más- ¿Te gusta?

El sonrojo de Zero se hizo más profundo, pero asintió de nuevo.

-Sí.

-Bien.- Kaname sonrió con un suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente, soltó la camiseta del prefecto y dejó que sus manos resbalaran por la espalda hasta posarse en las nalgas de Zero. Ignorando la exclamación indignada, Kaname frotó su erección contra la del otro mientras le besaba. Aquella vez, Zero gimió en la boca del purasangre antes de empujar con fuerza con sus propias caderas, haciendo que Kaname gruñera de satisfacción. Manteniendo las caderas de Zero inmóviles, empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de su compañero en lentos movimientos circulares, devastadores, asegurándose de que sus erecciones se acariciaban a través de los pantalones.

Zero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso con una exclamación ronca mientras Kaname inmovilizaba sus caderas y seguía provocándole sin piedad. Encantado con aquel sonido, el purasangre bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia el cuello de Zero, trazando intrincados recorridos con la lengua en aquella piel cremosa, deleitándose con sus gemidos y escuchando la respiración cada vez más agitada del muchacho. Zero estaba muy duro y terriblemente excitado, casi hasta el punto de no retorno.

_¡Pero no aquí, no ahora..!_

Haciendo un esfuerzo, separó la parte superior del cuerpo de Kaname, de aquellos labios y lengua devastadores, pero su parte inferior seguía atrapada por aquellos dedos largos y por las enloquecedoras caderas.

-¡P-Para, Kaname!

Unos ojos nublados con profundidades rojizas contemplaron a Zero casi con pereza.

-¿Parar el qué?- ronroneó Kaname, con las caderas aún frotándose sugestivamente contra las de su compañero.

El prefecto empezaba a notar cierta humedad en la ropa interior y cogió rápidamente las manos del otro, casi arrancándolas de sus nalgas.

-¡Para ya con esto!- jadeó.

Pero Kaname se limitó a reír y meneó la cabeza, enlazando la cintura de su compañero. Se inclinó para capturar aquellos labios húmedos y Zero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de su alcance; estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por los brazos de Kaname que le aguantaban.

-¡Hey, vale ya! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame, Kaname!

El purasangre volvió a mover la cabeza y atrajo a Zero, acoplándolo aún más contra su caderas.

-No, nunca es suficiente.- murmuró, con una luz juguetona en la mirada-. Bésame, Zero...

-Uh-uh.

El prefecto negó tercamente, todavía debatiéndose, y Kaname suspiró mientras dejaba de provocarle. Retiró los brazos pero le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Por favor?

Zero resopló pero finalmente cedió y volvió a besarlo, con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle pagar el atrevimiento. Kaname abrió la boca de buen grado ante aquel asalto, aprovechando para volver a incitar seductoramente a Zero con las caderas y haciendo que el prefecto jadeara sin aliento, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y las rodillas temblando. Zero notaba que Kaname estaba tan excitado como él pero, aparentemente, tenía mucho mejor control.

Cuando al final rompieron el beso, boqueando en busca de aire, Kaname no se detuvo. Recorrió con los labios la oreja adornada con piercings, chupando el delicado lóbulo y mordiéndolo con cautela mientras sus manos volvían a encaminarse hacia abajo. Cuando las rodillas de Zero se balancearon inesperadamente, tuvo que rodearle la cintura, notando el cálido aliento del prefecto contra su oído. Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír; Zero era completamente adorable cuando se ponía así.

El purasangre continuó frotando lentamente las caderas contra las de su compañero en un ritmo hipnótico, sin importarle nada más que deleitarse con las respuestas del prefecto. Zero gimió suavemente, aferrado a los hombros de Kaname y con su propio deseo disparándose hasta nuevas cotas mientras empujaba contra el moreno. Estaba tan duro y tan necesitado de alivio... Sin pensar, movió las caderas una y otra vez contra las de Kaname mientras el instinto tomaba el control de sus movimientos, concentrando todos los esfuerzos en atenuar aquel dolor y encontrar alivio. De hecho, era sólo cuestión de minutos que él... que él...

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de golpe en un súbito arranque de lucidez. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de humillarse justo delante de Kaname y, con un tremendo esfuerzo, se separó, empujando con fuerza el pecho del otro. Kaname abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que sus brazos estaban vacíos.

-¡Para ya con esto!

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Kaname dejó caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo con un esfuerzo, intentando controlar su respiración. No era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más excitado de lo que había estado nunca, pero lo intentó.

Zero soltó una risotada seca ante la pregunta inocente, cruzándose de brazos y abrazándose.

-¿Algo malo? ¡Kaname, mírame! ¡Sigue tocándome y te juro que me voy a correr en los tejanos, maldita sea!

La boca de Zero se abrió de golpe y se quedó mirando a Kaname horrorizado. _Oh, Dios_ ¡No acababa de decir _aquello_! Desvió la mirada con un gemido y el rostro ardiendo. Vale. Que alguien me mate ahora mismo...

Kaname parpadeó de pura sorpresa. Sabía que Zero podía ser directo algunas veces, pero eso no se lo esperaba. Involuntariamente, bajo la mirada hacia los tejanos del prefecto, donde se distinguía claramente un bulto bajo la camiseta arrugada, presionando contra la tela oscura. Zero vio hacia dónde miraba Kaname y se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio y con la sensación de que el rostro le iba a estallar en llamas.

Transcurrió un embarazoso momento antes de que Kaname diera un paso hacia él. Zero se quedó rígido cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde detrás y luego oyó la voz profunda de Kaname contra su oído.

-Shh... no pasa nada.- susurró el purasangre mientras atraía al otro chico hasta que la espalda de Zero se apoyó en su pecho.

Kaname caminó hacia atrás hasta tocar con la espalda el tronco del árbol más cercano y acunó a Zero entre sus brazos con suaves sonidos calmantes hasta que notó que se relajaba.

Zero bufó mientras intentaba calmarse con respiraciones lentas, llenándose involuntariamente los pulmones otra vez con el olor delicioso de Kaname. No se dio cuenta de que una de las manos del moreno había dejado su cintura y se movía hacia abajo porque el purasangre estaba salpicando de besos su mandíbula, acercándose de nuevo a su zona de mordisco. Con otro gemido bajo, el prefecto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, exponiendo la piel pálida de su garganta. Kaname lamió la piel sensible con largas caricias y Zero acabó apoyando todo su peso contra él cuando sus piernas le fallaron.

-Ka-Kaname...- murmuró, con los cinco sentidos concentrados en aquellos destructores labios sobre su cuello.

Para entonces, unos dedos hábiles habían encontrado la cremallera de los tejanos de Zero y la estaban bajando lentamente, milímetro a milímetro.

-Sshh.- susurró Kaname, girando un poco la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo con la mano derecha.

A través de la espesa niebla de excitación que le cubría, Zero notó algo rozando su erección y respingó. En un rápido movimiento, unos dedos cálidos se introdujeron bajo su ropa interior, se cerraron alrededor de él y lo liberaron hábilmente, exponiéndole por completo. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo. Lo que vio hizo que la mandíbula se le desencajara y su cuerpo se tensó en una protesta inmediata.

-¡Qué demonios... Kaname!

-Shs, Zero, shs.- murmuró, todavía besando el cuello del prefecto pero con la mirada prendida en el rígido y palpitante tesoro que sostenía en la mano.

La punta hinchada estaba húmeda y enrojecida y Kaname la rozó con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que Zero temblara con violencia en sus brazos. Intentó desasirse del abrazo de Kaname, pero el purasangre frotó insistentemente el pulgar contra el extremo húmedo y Zero no pudo hacer más que derrumbarse contra él con un gemido tembloroso. Kaname soportó el peso sin esfuerzo y empujó la cabeza del muchacho un poco más hacia la izquierda con la barbilla mientras su mano derecha iniciaba un ritmo firme, subiendo y bajando por aquella rígida longitud.

Zero gimió de nuevo mientras impulsaba las caderas hacia arriba y dejaba rodar la cabeza sobre el hombro del purasangre.

-Ka-Kaname, urg... déjame, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

La mente le daba vueltas, no podía creer que el vampiro moreno le estuviera acariciando de forma tan íntima pero estaba tan duro y tan necesitado de alivio... Los dedos de Kaname eran puro deleite, mojados con su propio líquido resbaladizo y moviéndose sobre él mientras alternaban caricias con presiones.

-Y-yo... demonios, Kaname, qué estás...- balbuceó de nuevo con la mente convertida en un torbellino y todo su cuerpo concentrado en las absorbentes sensaciones alrededor de su erección.

-Tranquilo, Zero. No voy a dejar que te corras en los tejanos, eso es todo.- replicó Kaname en un susurro ardiente mientras lamía la parte inferior de la mandíbula del otro. Notaba las manos de Zero apretando el brazo con el que le enlazaba la cintura pero no le importó ni pizca que tuviera los dedos clavados con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Zero parpadeó mientras su mente confundida intentaba encontrar algún sentido a las palabras de Kaname. Aquello... quería decir que él quería... hacer que... de verdad...

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, el purasangre sostuvo su hinchada longitud con más fuerza, acariciándole con más firmeza. El prefecto gimoteó mientras abría las piernas y doblaba un poco las rodillas, apretando la espalda contra Kaname y alzando las caderas hacia aquella mano húmeda, una y otra vez. A pesar de sus protestas avergonzadas, Zero no quería que parara y Kaname lo sabía. La punta del prefecto goteaba copiosamente y el purasangre se mojó los dedos y la palma en aquel líquido, volviendo la fricción insoportablemente erótica. Zero estaba perdido, consumido por aquel delicioso placer que estaba experimentando toda su pulsante longitud y su cuerpo se quedó rígido con una tensión imparable, la respiración brotando rasposa entre los labios.

-Uh... Kaname... ah... Y-yo no puedo... aguantar...

El pecho del purasangre subió y bajó contra su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, aceleró los movimientos y Zero apretó con fuerza la cabeza contra el hombro de Kaname cuando todos sus músculos se quedaron rígidos y casi se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Durante un largo, largo segundo, se mantuvo al filo de un tremendo alivio... y luego gritó con fuerza cuando finalmente explotó, arrastrado por la marea de un orgasmo mucho más fuerte de lo que había experimentado nunca por su propia mano. Con un placer ígneo recorriéndole el cuerpo, incendiando sangre, músculos, tendones y nervios, se derramó con fuerza en la mano de Kaname. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo su semilla brotaba del puño cerrado del purasangre en varias erupciones, yendo a parar a la hierba.

La respiración acelerada de Kaname rozaba la oreja de Zero, hechizado por el alivio del prefecto. Zero era hermoso... perfecto... apasionado y su corazón se hinchó de orgullo por haber sido quien había conseguido aquella reacción, el único en poder contemplar aquel increíble orgasmo mientras el prefecto temblaba violentamente en sus brazos.

Al final, tuvo que soltar la longitud de Zero cuando las rodillas del prefecto fallaron por completo y se desplomó contra él. Rápidamente, dio la vuelta al muchacho en sus brazos, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada. Besó con suavidad la frente húmeda de Zero y se agachó, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y el prefecto en su regazo. El muchacho estaba apoyado contra él casi desmayado, aferrando la camisa de seda con una mano, y Kaname sonrió con ternura mientras le besaba la frente, saboreando la transpiración que pegaba algunos mechones plateados a la piel y escuchando la dificultosa respiración del chico. Poco después, el purasangre se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió con esmero antes de volver a colocarlo cuidadosamente dentro de la ropa interior y de subir la cremallera de los tejanos.

Zero permaneció quieto mientras duraron aquellas atenciones, a pesar de que tembló con fuerza cuando los dedos de Kaname rozaron sin querer cierto punto todavía muy sensible. Al oír el sonido de la cremallera cerrándose, parpadeó y enfocó la vista con esfuerzo en el entorno. Levantó la cabeza con cansancio para ver a Kaname lamiéndose los dedos, satisfecho,

_¡¿Pero qué..?!_

-¡Oh, por Dios, Kaname, p-para!- protestó con un susurro. La mera visión del otro lamiendo su propia semilla de la mano hizo que enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo.

Kaname sólo le sonrió.

-¿Por qué? Tienes un sabor delicioso... -respondió, deleitándose con el adorable sonrojo en el rostro del prefecto.

Con un esfuerzo, Zero giró la cara.

-Tú... eres un idiota...- masculló, apoyando una mano en el muslo del otro para levantarse, pero sus piernas, que todavía temblaban después de aquella increíble explosión, se negaron a sostenerle.

-Siéntate un rato.- pidió Kaname, mientras volvía a tirar de él hasta acomodarlo en su regazo de nuevo.- Venga, apóyate en mí.- añadió con tono calmante.

Zero obedeció, pero acabó rebullendo, incómodo, al notar algo presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda.

-Eh, Kaname, tú... tú aún estás...

Oyó una suave risita por encima de su oído.

-Lo sé, está bien. Me encargaré de eso más tarde.

Zero vaciló, debatiéndose contra sí mismo durante un momento, y luego levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Quieres que yo, um, ya sabes..?

Kaname sonrió, adorando aquella timidez.

-No pasa nada. La próxima vez.

Henchido de felicidad, abrazó a Zero con más fuerza y aquél hundió el rostro acalorado en la húmeda camisa de Kaname. Todavía no se acababa de creer que hubiera dejado que alguien le tocara allí y, no sólo eso, sino que alguien le hubiera proporcionado semejante alivio. Y, aunque todavía le producía timidez, no estaba ni enfadado ni avergonzado. Kaname estaba siendo muy tierno con él, se sentía cómodo en su abrazo y dejó que le confortara durante un rato. Minutos después, Zero volvió a rebullir y Kaname alzó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien ahora?- preguntó en tono calmado.

El prefecto podía notar que aquel bulto en los pantalones de Kaname empezaba a perder dureza y le invadió una extraña mezcla de alivio y desencanto.

-Sí, lo estoy.- contestó, ahogando un bostezo.

Kaname rió con suavidad y bajó la cabeza para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Zero.

-Ojalá pudieras venir a mi habitación esta noche y quedarte todo el día mañana.- confesó, dándose cuenta de la expresión recelosa en el rostro del otro-. No, a pesar de lo que estás pensando, sólo quiero estar contigo y dormirme abrazándote.

Zero acabó por sonrojarse otra vez. Parecía que a Kaname le resultaba muy fácil decir cosas tan íntimas como aquella y no sabía qué contestar. Claro que a él también le gustaría compartir cama con el purasangre y dormir acurrucados pero… no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- murmuró y vio que la mirada de Kaname se oscurecía al punto-. Bueno… aunque me gustaría.- añadió en un suspiro reflexivo. Pero, cuando vio que la expresión de su compañero volvía a iluminarse, se removió para salir de su regazo-. Eh, déjame levantarme…

Kaname le soltó, a su pesar, y empezó a incorporarse, pero se detuvo cuando Zero se giró de cara hacia él, todavía de rodillas. El ligero matiz violeta de los ojos se había oscurecido hasta un intenso amatista y el corazón del purasangre empezó a latir un poco más rápido.

-¿Zero?- preguntó, vacilante.

El prefecto tragó saliva. Cuando Kaname usaba aquel tono, su corazón siempre daba punzadas. Deseaba tranquilizarle sobre sus sentimientos, aunque no estuvieran tan claramente definidos como los de Kaname. Y aquel parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro… Manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos marrones, se inclinó hasta apoyar las manos en los hombros del moreno. El prefecto estaba de rodillas y, con el purasangre todavía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la hierba, Zero era el más alto de los dos. A pesar de eso, Kaname ni se levantó ni varió su postura, sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos. Aquel pequeño gesto exponiendo el cuello hablaba bien a las claras de la confianza que depositaba en el prefecto y Zero tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa antes de poder hablar.

-Kaname.- murmuró, con la voz ronca-. Quiero que sepas que yo…- vaciló, perdido en las luminosas profundidades de los ojos del purasangre. Poco a poco, alzó las manos hasta rodear el exquisito rostro, notando la suavidad de la piel cremosa en sus palmas-… que me importas de verdad.-susurró, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el calor en sus mejillas- Me importas mucho.

El purasangre inhaló aire con la respiración temblorosa y los ojos empezaron a escocerle. Zero se quedó sin aliento cuando aquellos ojos hermosos se llenaron de lágrimas de golpe.

-Oh, no, no lo hagas…- susurró el prefecto, frunciendo el ceño mientras limpiaba con el pulgar una solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Kaname.

El purasangre negó con la cabeza al punto.

-No estoy llorando.- protestó con un susurro que arrancó una sonrisa a Zero.

-Claro que no, Kuran.- concedió, pero su tono era suave.

Kaname sonrió como respuesta, pasando un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Zero y otro alrededor de su cuello, con los dedos enterrándose bajo los mechones plateados antes de hacer que se inclinara hacia él. El prefecto obedeció de buena gana, apoyando una mano en el trono del árbol detrás del purasangre mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso que expresaba más que cualquier palabra.

Poco después, volvieron hacia la escuela, con las manos enlazadas con fuerza y los corazones latiendo al unísono. Habían alcanzado otro hito en su relación pero, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera sospecharlo, algo iba a ocurrir muy pronto que cambiaría sus destinos para siempre.


	18. Ven a decidir conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**18. Ven a decidir conmigo**

Zero no durmió mucho aquella noche, al volver de su cita con Kaname. Era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que había experimentado una intimidad mucho más profunda con el purasangre en forma del orgasmo más alucinante de su vida. Había sido incapaz de dejar de sonrojarse desde que había dado un beso de buenas noches a Kaname y había vuelto a su habitación caminando con unas piernas no del todo firmes.

Ahora, en pijama y estirado en la cama, sus mejillas seguían acaloradas. No podía negar que le había encantando ser el objeto indisputado de la atención de Kaname, pero ahora lamentaba no haberle devuelto el favor. Zero se quedó mirando el techo, sin percibir que había empezado a fruncir el ceño.

Entonces... ¿por qué Kaname no había dicho que sí cuando se había ofrecido a aliviarle? ¿Era porque su timidez y su vacilación había sido tan obvia que el purasangre había decidido que ya le había hecho sentir lo bastante incómodo por una noche?

O... Zero se tumbó de lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo un poco más el ceño ¿Acaso había un motivo completamente diferente por el que Kaname no había querido que Zero le complaciera? ¿Quizás temía que no supiera qué hacer o incluso que le hiciera daño? El cazador bufó para sus adentros. Sí, seguía siendo virgen, pero sabía cómo masturbarse, así que no tenía que ser muy difícil hacerle lo mismo a otro hombre, ¿no? Zero rechazó con decisión cualquier resto de incomodidad ante la idea de dar placer a alguien de su mismo sexo; ya se había hecho a la idea.

Pero... a juzgar por la forma en que Kaname había disfrutado rozando su cuerpo contra el de Zero para hacerles sentir a ambos su excitación, era difícil pensar que pudiera haber otro motivo. Bueno, Zero sabía que su compañero seguía traumatizado por el "algo" misterioso que le había ocurrido en el pasado, pero no podía tener nada que ver con esto, ¿verdad?

Se tumbó de espaldas otra vez y suspiró. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a la cosas de nuevo. Lo más probable es que Kaname creyera que no estaba preparado, eso era todo. Zero echó una ojeada al reloj de su mesita de noche, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con decisión. Eran más de la una de la madrugada, tenía que dormir algo. Pero su mente siguió dándole vueltas a dos cosas. Una era que derramar sangre mientras se besaban iba a ser algo normal entre ellos a partir de ahora, y la otra que la idea de que Kaname acabara mordiéndole en el futuro era algo concebible. Sólo que, entonces, Kaname ya no tendría que sentirse culpable... porque tendría su completo consentimiento.

Zero bostezó, adormilado, y sonrió un poco. Sabía que era extraño que hubiera perdido de repente gran parte del miedo que le había acosado durante tanto tiempo pero, de alguna manera, supo que todo iría bien. Porque sería Kaname, a pesar de cómo había ido aquel primer mordisco. Quizás el purasangre no se había dado cuenta de que Zero estaba inconscientemente intentando que le mordiera antes en el bosquecillo, pero no pasaba nada; tenía mucho tiempo para rectificar aquella impresión.

Sonriendo, acabó por quedarse dormido, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no había pensado ni por un momento en probar la sangre de Kaname, a pesar de que éste se la había ofrecido. Después de todo, el prefecto no había mordido a nadie antes. Su herencia como cazador y ex humano, la invención de las tabletas de sangre, su forma de vida en la Academia Cross y las normas de la escuela ya se encargaban de eso.

-o-

Kaname se había estado lavando las manos y el pañuelo en uno de los lavabos de la escuela antes de volver a la Residencia Luna, pero no se encontró con nadie en su camino de regreso. Percibió a algunos de los nobles en el salón y agradeció que no hubieran dejado la puerta abierta mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta alcanzar la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Como aún tenía que ocuparse de cierta correspondencia, se duchó y se envolvió en el albornoz, pero la verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de acercarse a su escritorio después de volver de aquella segunda cita con Zero. Sus ojos se tropezaron con la bolsa con las compras que Akira le había dejado en su habitación interior y sonrió. Le acababa de recordar el encantador episodio en el probador donde, al parecer, Zero le había encontrado irresistible.

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras volvía a sonreír. Era un purasangre y sabía que era atractivo... pero, aún así, le hacía sentir muy especial que Zero también lo creyera ¿A quién le importaba si cualquier otro pensaba que estaba ridículo con una camiseta y unos tejanos? Inevitablemente, aquellos acalorados minutos le recordaron lo que había pasado luego en el bosquecillo. Con una pequeña sonrisa feliz todavía flotando en los labios, Kaname se olvidó del papeleo que le esperaba en el escritorio y volvió a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama con un profundo suspiro.

¡Increíble, increíble Zero! Pero lo que más le conmovía era la forma en que el prefecto le había besado incluso después de que Kaname le hubiera hecho sangrar. Para ser honesto, sabía que era algo inevitable ¿Cómo dos vampiros que se sentían profundamente atraídos el uno por el otro podían limitarse a besarse castamente todo el rato? Pero Kaname lo había prometido. Dos veces, de hecho... a pesar de que, al final, parecía que no había sido necesario ni persuasión ni tiempo. Zero había decidido por sí mismo que no pasaba nada y él podría haber llorado de pura alegría.

Todavía mejor, Zero le había dejado tocar la zona donde le había mordido confiando plenamente en él, a juzgar por sus adorables reacciones. Los colmillos de Kaname, retraídos, le dieron una dolorosa punzada ante las posibles implicaciones, pero ignoró aquel familiar aguijonazo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a reprimir sus impulsos y preservar la confianza de Zero suponía más para él que volver a morderle... aunque su sangre seguía siendo la más dulce que había probado. Por supuesto, aún le sabría más dulce cuando la probara con su total consentimiento, pero podía esperar. Mantener la confianza de Zero y ganarse su amor era mucho más importante.

Con otro suspiro, Kaname se echó boca abajo en las sábanas de seda y cogió una almohada para apoyar la barbilla y los brazos cruzados. Había disfrutado a conciencia cuando había acariciado a Zero y, aunque era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de aquella manera, le había parecido totalmente natural. Estaba encantado de que a Zero le hubiera gustado lo que había hecho. Las reacciones del prefecto eran puras... honestas... inocentes e increíblemente dulces.

Otro suspiro más suave se escapó de sus labios mientras contemplaba sin ver la suave funda de seda de la almohada a centímetros de su cara ¿De verdad se merecía a alguien como Zero? Quizás no... pero Kaname no pensaba dejarle nunca. No cuando había recibido su amable comprensión, su aceptación, no cuando sabía que la verdadera felicidad se encontraba en sus brazos atentos. El purasangre e dio la vuelta boca arriba, con la almohada apretada contra el pecho ¿Zero habría encontrado extraño que él hubiera obviado su propia necesidad cuando el prefecto se había ofrecido a complacerle también? Después de todo, que alguien como Zero hiciera aquel ofrecimiento no era algo que pasara todos los días, cualquiera habría aprovechado la oportunidad. Pero, a pesar de su confianza flirteando con él y de su experta seducción, en su interior Kaname se sentía... inseguro. Inadecuado. Aún había una parte de él que no se sentía merecedor del amor, especialmente del de Zero, por lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado.

Los brazos de Kaname se tensaron alrededor de la almohada en un movimiento inconsciente mientras le recorría un suave escalofrío ¿Seguiría importándole al prefecto si lo supiera... todo? Aferró las sábanas de seda, cubriéndose el cuerpo tembloroso, frío por el miedo ¿Estaba siendo egoísta queriendo atraer Zero con todo su corazón cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a confesarle su oscuro pasado?

¿Y qué pasaba con Yuuki? Ahora que Kaname estaba seguro de a quién quería, había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras con ella. No era justo dejar a Yuuki colgada de aquella forma cuando sabía muy bien que estaba encaprichada de él desde que tenía uso de razón. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con resolución. Bajo la máscara compuesta y confiada que exhibía, estaba hecho un lío. Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando unas acosadas profundidades castañas teñidas de un suave anhelo. Mientras Zero estuviera con él, tenía esperanza.

-o-

_La Residencia Luna, unas horas antes..._

-¡Cómo se _atreve_!- estalló Aido mientras recorría a zancadas la habitación que compartía con su primo.

Kain acababa de salir del baño y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Cómo se atreve quién?- preguntó con calma.

-¡Kyriu, quién si no!- rugió Aido- ¡Pavoneándose con esa arrogancia sólo porque está saliendo con Kaname-sama!

Aquel comentario hizo que Kain parpadeara con sorpresa. Aquella mañana había dormido bastante más que su primo y no hacía mucho que se había levantado.

-¿Están saliendo?

-¡Arg! ¡Sí!

El alto noble se encogió de hombros de una forma que a Aido le pareció horriblemente despreocupada. Como los demás que habían visto salir al prefecto de las habitaciones de Kaname aquella mañana hacía un par de semanas, Kain sabía que había algo entre su líder y el taciturno joven pero, como siempre, se guardaba su opinión.

-Bueno, lo que Kaname-sama haga es asunto suyo, ¿verdad?- comentó, pero aquello sólo consiguió herir más a su primo. Cuando Aido volvió a abrir la boca, Kain se apresuró a seguir hablando.-Además, ¿no tienes esa tarea extra que te asignó el profe de Química la semana pasada? ¿No se supone que le tienes que entregar los resultados de la prueba el lunes por la mañana?

Aido cerró la boca con un audible "clac". Cierto, se había levantado temprano aquella tarde para acabar las pruebas, aprovechando que esa noche no tenían clase.

-¡Vale!- resopló antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

Kain suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Conocía de sobras lo encaprichado que estaba su primo con su líder purasangre.

-o-

Una hora después, Aido estaba acabando con su tarea en el gran laboratorio que usaba la Clase Nocturna. Completamente absorto comprobando una muestra del último envío de tabletas de sangre, su enfado con el prefecto se había disipado un poco. Acabó la última prueba, anotó el resultado y siguió comprobando otros números.

El éxito de las tabletas de sangre que habían diseñado los nobles había impulsado al Consejo de Ancianos a acceder a la sugerencia de Kaname de producir en mayor cantidad para un grupo mayor de consumidores fuera de la Academia Cross. Con ese fin, se había contratado otra compañía farmacéutica, también en manos de vampiros, para fabricar el volumen complementario de tabletas. Siempre dispuesto a involucrarse en cualquier cosa que fuera importante para su querido purasangre, Aido se había presentado voluntario de nuevo para comprobar el lote procedente de la nueva farmacéutica, algo que le había merecido una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento de Kaname.

Pero los resultados del test de aquella noche eran marcadamente distintos... Aido frunció el ceño. La Clase Nocturna comprobaba rutinariamente cada lote de tabletas que llegaba a la Academia Cross y Aido había ayudado a Takuma a examinar el anterior envío, de hacía tres meses. Todavía recordaba algunas de las cifras resultantes. Rápidamente, buscó el archivo con los resultados de tests anteriores y ojeó las cifras de un vistazo. Luego las comparó con las que acababa de anotar hacía un momento, en el formulario que tenía justo delante.

Tenía razón. Parecía que la nueva compañía farmacéutica se había dado demasiadas prisas y se había liado con la fórmula. Aido puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Ahora no podría darle a Kaname una respuesta favorable, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Tendría que escribir un informe y entregárselo junto con los resultados del test, explicando por qué deberían devolver el último cargamento y, quizás, buscar otro proveedor. Gruñó para sí mientras empezaba a recoger el equipo. La noche acababa de empezar y ya se la habían arruinado. Primero, aquel odioso Kiryu saliendo con Kaname como si tuviera_derecho_, maldita sea, y, luego, aquel resultado imprevisto. Simplemente genial.

El ceño de Aido se intensificó mientras acababa de recoger ¿Qué veía exactamente Kaname-sama en Kiryu? Aquella no era la primera vez que los dos salían y debían tener una relación bastante estrecha como para que Kaname admitiera al prefecto en sus habitaciones cuando los nobles ni siquiera se habían atrevido, a pesar de saber que el purasangre no había comido en tres días. Pero Kiryu había entrado directamente y había forzado o persuadido a Kaname-sama para que volviera a comer. Aido sabía que todo aquello estaba relacionado con el olor a sangre de tres tardes antes… sangre que ahora sabía que era la de Kiryu. Así que Kaname-sama había bebido la sangre del prefecto _dos veces_, teniendo en cuenta que había vuelto a olerla en sus habitaciones ¡Y Kiryu incluso había pasado la noche con el purasangre! A pesar de que el sonrojo del prefecto le sirvió a Aido para saber que no había pasado nada sexual aquella noche, el noble seguía furioso.

¿Cómo se _atrevía_ Kiryu a presumir tanto? ¡Sólo era un Nivel D, por amor de Dios! Incluso en la Academia Cross, Kaname-sama estaba rodeado de nobles de valía, todos ellos con una sangre de mucha mayor pureza que la del Kiryu y su líder sólo tenía que pedirla… pero no, parecía que valoraba mucho más la del prefecto.

Aido contempló la hoja de papel que tenía delante sin verla realmente ¿Era todo aquello parte de un plan de Kaname-sama? ¿Para ganarse la confianza de Kiryu y luego usarlo de alguna forma? Parpadeó poco a poco. Bueno, eso tendría sentido, pero ni por asomo explicaba cómo habían empezado a mirarse los dos durante el cambio de clases desde hacía unos meses… o cómo se habían mirado bajo el muérdago la pasada Nochebuena, cuando Aido sospechaba que había empezado todo. Para ser sinceros, el noble aún se sentía herido por aquel episodio… a pesar de ser Navidad, no le había hablado a Kain durante al menos tres días, después de que su empujón fuera el causante de que Aido trastabillara con Kiryu, haciendo que el prefecto y el purasangre acabaran bajo el muérdago. Los dos se habían mirado como si no existiera nada más en el mundo y Aido se echó a temblar sólo de pensar qué podría haber pasado si los demás no hubieran estado con ellos en el salón en aquel momento. Y, como guinda de todos los celos que ulceraban su corazón, la sangre todavía le hervía en las venas al recordar el tono brusco que había empleado el prefecto hacía un rato, especialmente cuando había dicho que lo que hiciera con Kaname-sama no era asunto suyo.

¿Qué no era asunto _suyo_? Aido tragó saliva con renovada rabia y justa indignación ¡Era completamente asunto suyo cuando se trataba de Kaname-sama, maldita sea! Continuó mascullando ominosas amenazas contra el prefecto para sí pero, al cabo de un minuto, suspiró y hundió los hombros cuando su cerebro volvió a concentrarse en la tarea pendiente que tenía entre manos: escribir el informe. Bueno, al menos podía enorgullecerse de haber reparado en los déficits de aquel cargamento de tabletas. Juntó las cejas en un ceño pensativo mientras volvía a repasar los resultados. Las tabletas no sólo no servirían para su principal cometido –suprimir el ansia de sangre natural de un vampiro-, sino que también podían causar efectos secundarios como ligeros dolores de cabeza y náuseas. Aido sacudió la cabeza desdeñosamente. Eso es lo que les pasaría a vampiros de clase noble o superior, pero los de clase normal o inferior encontrarían las pastillas particularmente indigestas, provocándoles vómitos severos y migrañas. Para acabar de rematarlo, la reacción química podía inducir en vampiros de las clases inferiores una intolerancia de larga duración a las tabletas –de meses, posiblemente-, incluso a las fabricadas correctamente, obligándoles a vivir de sangre fresca hasta que remitiera. Si es que remitía.

¡Fíate de que el Consejo de Ancianos apoyara la causa de Kaname-sama, si ni siquiera podían conseguir que una compañía reputada produjera correctamente las tabletas! Aido resopló y meneó la cabeza pero, un segundo después, se quedó de piedra. _Espera un minuto. Rebobinemos un poco._

Aquellas tabletas eran inefectivas para purasangres y nobles que, todo lo más, sufrirían leves efectos secundarios. Pero para los vampiros normales o humanos transformados eran prácticamente mortales. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había formado una idea en la mente de Aido. Su parte cuerda intentó rechazarla pero la otra mitad, la de los celos que mantenían viva su devoción por Kaname y que odiaba el hecho que alguien estuviera más cerca de su líder que él, se aferró a la idea y le dio varias vueltas para analizarla desde ángulos distintos. Aido volvió a recordar el acalorado intercambio con Kiryu y cerró los ojos, con toda su inteligencia trabajando a máxima velocidad. Después de todo, las posibles consecuencias de las tabletas eran hipotéticas hasta que se comprobaran, ¿no? Aunque estuviera lo bastante seguro de los efectos como para apostar dinero de su propio bolsillo.

Teniendo en cuenta que todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna eran de clase noble o superior, no sufrirían ningún daño perdurable… al contrario que el único vampiro de Nivel D en todo el campus de la Academia Cross que también tomaba aquellas tabletas cada día. Los labios pálidos de Aido se torcieron en una sonrisa fría y los ojos azules empezaron a brillar.

_Muy bien, Kiryu…_

_Vamos a ver lo arrogante que eres cuando te des cuenta de que ya no puedes tolerar las tabletas de sangre que _nosotros _creamos._

_Vamos a ver lo sabelotodo que eres cuando te encuentres de rodillas vomitando sangre con la cabeza martilleándote._

_Vamos a ver lo cerca que puedes estar de Kaname-sama cuando hayas caído al Nivel E._

-o-

Fue pura casualidad que a Zero se le acabaran las tabletas de sangre al día siguiente, domingo. Sólo recordó que se había tomado las dos últimas justo antes de quedar con Kaname la tarde anterior en el momento en que cogió la cajita vacía al salir de la ducha. Zero se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras le fruncía el ceño a la inocente caja que sostenía en la otra mano. Bueno, seguro que Cross tendría algunas en su despacho, ¿no? El director normalmente guardaba algunas cajas para emergencias.

Zero se lo encontró hablando con Yuuki justo ante la puerta de su despacho, pero Cross no tenía ningunas tabletas.

-Cogiste mi último lote hace un mes, ¿te acuerdas?- le recordó el director-. Pero la semana pasada comprobé el suministro de la Clase Nocturna y Takuma dijo algo acerca de un envío retrasado. Ya tendrían que tenerlas.

El prefecto asintió, todavía sin atreverse a mirar al hombre directamente después de que le hubiera pillado con Kaname en la cocina hacía unas cuantas noches.

-Oh, Zero, ¿vas a ir a la Residencia Luna?- preguntó Yuuki al momento, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo apuntarse sin haber sido invitada.

El rostro del director también se iluminó.

-¡Es una buena idea, Yuuki! Zero, ¿por qué no le pides unas cuantas tabletas a Kaname-kun?

A pesar del brillante sonrojo de sus mejillas, Zero se las arregló para fulminar a Cross.

-Acaba de atardecer…

Cross le sonrió alegremente, ignorando su mala mirada.

-Seguro que Kaname-kun ya se ha levantado.- replicó.

Yuuki también sonrió y asintió.

-Seguro que sí, Zero. Podemos ir ahora, tenemos tiempo antes de que se empiece a servir la cena…

Sorprendentemente, Cross negó con la cabeza.

-No, Yuuki, no hay ninguna necesidad de que tú también vayas. Zero se las puede apañar bien él solo. Además, no creo que ya hayas acabado tus deberes.

Yuuki compuso un mohín al instante y el hombre le dedicó una mirada astuta a Zero, una que impulsó al prefecto a asentir y huir antes de que el director dijera algo que provocara algo más que una simple mirada fulminante. Yuuki se giró y se quedó mirando la espalda de su compañero mientras se alejaba. Qué extraño que Zero pareciera tan dispuesto a ver a Kaname-sempai cuando siempre le había odiado. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba… hacía meses que no veía aquella enemistad, ¿a que no? Después de todo, Kaname y Zero habían compartido varias ocasiones, como cuando los tres habían ido a cenar a un fast-food o durante la Caza del Tesoro, cuando habían formado equipo… incluso habían cantado juntos en Nochebuena.

A lo mejor, la idea de que los dos llegaran a ser amigos ya no era tan descabellada. Pero, por alguna razón, Yuuki se sintió… bueno, arrinconada. Al volver a su habitación, su rostro mostraba una ceñuda expresión dolida.

-o-

Kaname abrió rápidamente la puerta al percibir cierta presencia fuera.

-Zero.- saludó con su calidez habitual.

El purasangre llevaba una bata negra de seda y sonrió al ver que los ojos de Zero recorrían su figura casi de forma hambrienta, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se acaloraban. Estaba claro que el prefecto recordaba lo que había pasado en el probador la tarde anterior.

-Kaname.- murmuró el muchacho-. Eh, sólo quería decir hola... - inventó, intentando no quedarse mirando al purasangre de manera demasiado obvia.

Sólo hacia exactamente 24 horas que le había visto y ahí estaba, comportándose como una escolar sonroj... vale, como un imbécil. La sonrisa de Kaname se hizo más amplia.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, pues hola a ti también, entonces.- replicó, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de invitación-. No te quedes ahí, pasa.- alargó la mano para atraer a un Zero bastante reluctante hacia dentro.

Pero el prefecto dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza antes de mirar por encima del hombro. Al ser domingo, algunos nobles se habían congregado en el salón que estaba justo al pie de la gran escalera, charlando entre sí. Zero vio que Aido estaba entre ellos pero, como siempre, había sido Takuma quien le había conducido hacia arriba al momento y le había preguntado educadamente si necesitaba algo.

-No, gracias.- Zero rehusó la invitación de Kaname mientras desviaba la vista. Por alguna razón, le daba una vergüenza horrible entrar en su habitación, especialmente cuando los nobles estaban cerca y el brillo en los sonrientes ojos marrones _tenía_ que recordarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior-. De todas formas, es casi la hora de la cena. Me he quedado sin tabletas y he venido a pedirle algunas a Takuma.- explicó a toda prisa.

-Oh.- Kaname pareció bastante desilusionado por un momento-. Yo podría conseguirte unas cuantas.- empezó y luego su rostro se iluminó- ¿A lo mejor te las puedo llevar más tarde?- preguntó, esperanzado.

Zero abrió la boca para protestar y luego volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Kaname se limitó a esperar y, al cabo de un momento, el muchacho asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa medio anhelante y medio tímida.

-¿Te gustaría volver a ver a tu Hello Kitty?- preguntó en voz baja, con el corazón dando un saltito cuando Kaname asintió sin vacilar.

-Me encantaría, Zero, pero no es mía. Es tuya.- contestó.

El prefecto se encogió un tanto de hombros como respuesta y luego se quedó callado. Ahora parecían estar hablando sólo con sus ojos y no podía evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

_Anoche estuviste increíble, Zero. Tan hermoso... tan apasionado..._

_¡No es verdad! Pero te... um, ¿te gustaría que te hiciera lo mismo, Kaname? ¿Más tarde?_

Para mortificación del purasangre, el calor trepó también por sus mejillas. Además de la perenne timidez, la mirada de Zero expresaba una promesa inconfundible aderezada con una pizca de curiosidad inocente y aquella mezcla cautivó a Kaname por completo.

_Sí... pero sólo si realmente quieres._

Sorprendentemente, Zero volvió a asentir y Kaname prácticamente sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Habría estado igual de contento sólo con pasar un rato hablando o besándole en su habitación pero esto... bueno, era una encantadora sorpresa. Perdidos como estaban en la mirada tímida pero ardiente del otro, Takuma tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hacerse notar. Cuando los dos sorprendidos vampiros le miraron al fin, el noble rubio sonreía alegremente, sosteniendo un paquete de pastillitas blancas.

-Las tabletas que querías, Zero.

_Maldita sea._ Zero se había olvidado que se las había pedido hacía un momento. Aceptó la caja murmurando un agradecimiento. La sonrisa de Takuma vaciló un poco al ver la mirada de desilusión en los rostros de ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó, dudoso.

Kaname meneó la cabeza con aire grave.

-No, Takuma, no pasa nada. Gracias.- murmuró y luego miró a Zero.

Inesperadamente, el prefecto le sonrió y luego se giró hacia Takuma.

-Creo que voy a necesitar más...

_Ah_. La sonrisa radiante de Kaname volvió al segundo siguiente.

-En ese caso, Zero, ¿por qué no te las llevo esta noche, dentro de un rato?

Takuma estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a llevárselas él mismo, pero vio las sonrisas secretas que intercambiaron ambos vampiros antes de que Zero asintiera tan solemnemente como pudo, con los labios aún curvados. Sabiamente, Takuma guardó silencio mientras Kaname mencionaba casualmente las nueve en punto antes de volver a su cuarto para cambiarse. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, tanto Takuma como Zero guardaron silencio. Los demás nobles estaban entrando al comedor que había al otro lado del recibidor para el desayuno, pero Aido vio a Zero bajando las escaleras. El noble salió del comedor cuando estuvo seguro de que todo el mundo, incluido Takuma, había entrado.

-Eh, Kiryu.

El prefecto se detuvo justo ante la puerta de salida. La burbuja de felicidad en la que flotaba estalló al oír aquella voz, pero no se giró.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero... quiero hablar contigo.

Fue la duda en la voz del noble lo que le impulsó a girarse.

-¿Acerca de...?- preguntó con recelo.

Aido hundió los hombros mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Qué buscas con Kaname-sama?- preguntó de golpe.

Zero se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido de que el tono del noble no fuera beligerante sino serio ¿Aido? ¿Hablándole seriamente? ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

-Su felicidad.- contestó al final en el mismo tono, intentando ignorar el hecho de que se estaba sonrojando otra vez. A fin de cuentas, eso se lo estaba diciendo a Aido...

El noble enarcó una ceja.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó.

Zero se quedó rígido ante el tono de incredulidad, pero no mordió el anzuelo.

-Sí. Por sorprendente que te pueda parecer.- replicó con calma.

Aido bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos, separando las piernas.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Qué hay de su sangre pura?- preguntó, sardónico. Había esperado que Zero intentara devolverle el golpe y el hecho de que, en vez de eso, le hubiera contestado... bueno, hacía mas difícil _no_creerle.

El prefecto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- contestó con voz deliberadamente casual. Cuando Aido entrecerró los ojos, Zero alzó la barbilla-. Nunca he bebido la sangre de Kaname... pero... - se interrumpió, notando que su rostro sonrojado se acaloraba todavía más. Se mordió el labio mientras batallaba contra sí mismo ¡Era tan embarazoso! Pero Kaname lo valía... sí, así que se obligó a continuar- ... pero, como probablemente ya sepas, él ha bebido la mía. Dos veces.- interiormente, se preguntó por qué se estaba molestando en dar explicaciones a alguien que, obviamente, no iba a creerse una palabra.

Tal como esperaba, Aido apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre los celos por que Kaname hubiera mordido a Zero y un respeto renuente por la honestidad de éste último.

-¡Es un honor que Kaname-sama se haya alimentado de ti!- insistió mientras le fulminaba con la mirada- Dios, lo que desearía que él se alimentara de...

Aido se interrumpió bruscamente y sus ojos azules se dilataron de pura conmoción ante sus propias palabras. Bajó la vista mascullando un juramento y mordiéndose el labio. Toda la Clase Nocturna estaba al tanto de lo encaprichado que estaba con Kaname, pero casi acababa de confesarle a Kiryu cuánto deseaba que el purasangre le mordiera.

Sin embargo, el prefecto no contestó. Un momento después, Aido levantó la cabeza, vacilante, sorprendido al ver comprensión en los ojos lilas. Zero asintió.

-Lo sé.- afirmó con voz suave.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada. Aido pudo leer la empatía en los ojos del otro y tragó saliva al darse repentinamente cuenta de algo. _Kiryu lo sabe... porque él siente lo mismo._

Conmocionado, el noble se dio cuenta de que, por imposible que pareciera, Kiryu estaba... de su parte.

_Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? ¡Era imposible!_

En el pesado silencio que se instaló entre ellos, Zero se giró para irse y Aido parpadeó, con la mente bullendo con preguntas.

-Pero, ¿por qué _ahora_, Kiryu? ¡Tú... tú siempre le has odiado!

Esperando que el prefecto volviera a enervarse, el noble volvió a sorprenderse cuando Zero sólo asintió.

-Sí. Yo... supongo que nunca me di cuenta de cómo es él realmente.

Aido frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Quieres decir rico, guapo y poderoso?- preguntó, incapaz de reprimir el sarcasmo.

Zero le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, pero su tono fue sereno cuando contestó.

-Quiero decir amable... atento y... solitario.- _y deseando que alguien le comprenda y le quiera._

Aido abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. Nunca se había imaginado que vería aquella mirada completamente seria en los ojos de Zero, ni que escucharía semejantes palabras de sus labios. El prefecto se encogió de hombros.

-Cree lo que quieras, Aido.- dijo, pero, de repente, quería que el noble creyera en él y estuviera de su parte. Después de todo, se preocupaba por Kaname, ¿no? El prefecto no pudo evitar añadir algo más en tono solemne-... pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por preservar la felicidad de Kaname.

Cuando los ojos de Aido se abrieron hasta el límite, Zero se sonrojó todavía más ¿¡Oh, Dios, acaso se podía parecer más un imbécil enamorado que él?! Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, mientras un Aido completamente alucinado se lo quedaba mirando.

_¿Era posible que Zero Kiryu... estuviera enamorado de Kaname-sama?_

-o-

Zero contempló el agua rosácea que acababa de vomitar en uno de los lavabos de chicos de la Residencia Sol. Dos pequeñas tabletas de sangre parcialmente disueltas flotaban en la superficie y las contempló con expresión sombría. Después de vaciar el estómago, seguía notando los espasmos y tembló, pasándose la manga de la camiseta por la frente sudorosa antes de escupir para quitarse el sabor de la bilis en la boca.

Ostras, ¿es que estaba incubando algo? Las tabletas nunca le habían provocado una reacción tan violenta, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a tomarlas hacía un par de años. Vale, no se parecían en nada a la sangre si las disolvías en agua y tenían un sabor horrible -razón por la cual prefería tragárselas enteras-, pero siempre las había tolerado, incluso con el estómago vacío.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Se encogió de hombros mientras tiraba de la cadena, pensando que volvería a intentarlo después de cenar. Tenía la intención de comer algo rápido antes de volver a su habitación para ordenarla y ducharse otra vez antes de que llegara Kaname. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse ante la idea de tener al purasangre en su habitación y sonrió para sí mientras salía del lavabo.

Estaba de vuelta en su habitación apenas veinte minutos después. Evitó la mirada comprensiva de la Hello Kitty mientras hacía la cama a toda prisa, guardaba la ropa limpia que estaba colgando de la silla de su escritorio y recogía los deberes. Sabía que Kaname era algo así como un obseso del orden y no quería que pensara que él era un dejado. Cuando su habitación estuvo tan ordenada como fue capaz, echó un vistazo al reloj de su mesita de noche. Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve... bien, tenía tiempo para una ducha.

Zero ignoró la persistente sonrisa de su cara pero frunció el ceño ante el rápido latido de su corazón. Co_ntrólate, Kiryu_, se dijo, sombrío. Kaname iba a venir para pasar un rato con él, eso era todo. No había ninguna necesidad de ponerse nervioso... pero lo estaba. Sabía tan bien como Kaname que algo iba a pasar aquella noche y, por Dios, ¡parecía que él era quien estaba más nervioso de los dos!

Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su cómoda y sacó otras dos tabletas de sangre. Se las metió en la boca e hizo una mueca mientras se servía algo de agua. Aquellas pastillas debían ser del nuevo cargamento que había mencionado antes Cross, porque su lengua registró un sabor distinto: peor que antes, si es que eso era posible. Zero se encogió de hombros mientras se bebía el vaso de agua a tragos. Las tabletas no tendrían que darle problemas después de una generosa ración de lasaña y puré de patatas...

Pero se equivocaba.

-o-

Kaname volvió a su habitación después del desayuno y de una corta charla trivial con los nobles que seguían remoloneando en la mesa. Se cambió algo nervioso por ponerse su ropa nueva, a pesar de saber que le sentaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los nobles -ni ninguna otra persona, ya que estábamos- le había visto vestido de manera informal. Nadie, excepto Zero. Fue la expresión que recordaba en el rostro del prefecto lo que impulsó a Kaname a ponerse la camiseta roja y los tejanos. Además... y el purasangre se encontró sonriendo con algo de desdén hacia sí mismo, estaba deseoso de provocar de nuevo aquella deliciosa agresividad que Zero había demostrado en el probador la tarde anterior.

El eficiente servicio de la Residencia Luna ya se había encargado de lavar y planchar las tres camisetas y el par de tejanos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se miraba en el gran espejo de su habitación. Luego le dio la espalda a su reflejo y se pasó una mano casualmente por el pelo.

_Bien, vamos a ver si te gusto con este conjunto, Zero..._

Para Kaname tampoco sería un problema si el prefecto, normalmente tímido, cambiaba de idea y todo lo que hacían era sentarse y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Salió de su habitación sintiéndose ligero de corazón, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, esperando poder disfrutar de unas cuantas horas con Zero.

Pero estaba equivocado.

-o-

Zero estaba tirado en el suelo, boqueando en busca de aire mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza le latía con un dolor de cabeza como no había sufrido nunca y se sentía hecho una mierda. De hecho, estaba estirado sobre un charco de su propio vómito en medio de su habitación, donde había devuelto hacía exactamente dos minutos después de tragarse otras dos tabletas de sangre. Estaba a punto de coger la toalla para ducharse y no le dio tiempo ni a correr hacia el lavabo. Pero esta vez fue mucho, mucho peor. Su cabeza parecía a punto de partirse por la mitad y un montón de luces dolorosamente brillantes parpadeaban de forma demencial ante sus ojos cerrados. Para hacerlo aún peor, aunque acababa de vomitar la cena y aquellas infernales tabletas, el estómago todavía se le encogía desesperadamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si realmente lo había expulsado todo.

_Oh, Dios..._ Zero gimió en silencio mientras intentaba levantarse débilmente. Pero los miembros le temblaban y el suelo de madera de la habitación estaba resbaladizo por su propio vómito. Volvió a desplomarse, esta vez empapándose el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y de la cara en un montón de lasaña y patata regurgitada. Mezclada con el ácido de su estómago, aquello olía bastante diferente a cuando se lo habían servido en el plato.

Gimió de puro malestar mientras encogía las piernas, con una mano temblorosa sobre la barriga y la otra aferrándose el pelo. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y el estómago seguía con sus contracciones. Tuvo arcadas una y otra vez, pero no quedaba nada más por sacar ¡Maldita sea, no era _así_ como había querido que Kaname le encontrara! ¡Tenía que levantarse y limpiarse ante de que llegara, debía hacerlo!

Pero... no podía. Lágrimas de dolor y de mortificación se le acumularon en los ojos antes de deslizarse por las mejillas pálidas y tembló débilmente. Anhelaba el abrazo de Kaname y sus palabras tranquilizadoras... pero al mismo tiempo temía su aparición ¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello? ¿Por qué ahora?

-o-

Aido había desayunado muy poco. Seguía recordando las palabras de Kiryu una y otra vez y, al final, se había quedado sin hambre. Empujó el plato, murmuró sus disculpas y volvió a su habitación, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de Kaname. Se dejó caer en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, confundido y horriblemente culpable al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, pero era cierto. Kiryu estaba realmente enamorado de Kaname-sama y, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que aquel debía albergar unos sentimientos muy fuertes por el prefecto... a juzgar por sus acciones.

El noble sabía que la había fastidiado. Otra vez. Kiryu tenía el extraño don de sacarlo de quicio... bueno, Aido sabía que era muy capaz de provocarle la misma reacción ¿Pero realmente le odiaba tanto como para entregarle a Takuma las tabletas defectuosas para que se las diera, a pesar de saber lo que le harían a alguien como Kiryu? ¿O es que sus celos inmaduros habían vuelto a tomar el control de sus actos?

El noble gimió mientras se pasaba unos dedos temblorosos por los rizos rubios. Haciéndole daño a Kiryu de aquella forma sólo se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. No por el castigo que sabía que recibiría, sino por lo que todo aquello le haría a su Kaname-sama.

No. No había otro camino. Aunque el corazón se le hundió hasta los pies al tomar aquella decisión, Aido se obligó a levantarse. Tenía que explicárselo a Takuma y tenían que quitarle aquellas tabletas a Kiryu antes de que se las tomara y sufriera las consecuencias. Con un creciente sentido de urgencia y de pánico dándole alas, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, rezando por que Kaname-sama no se enterara de aquel incidente. Si lo hacía, el noble sabía que podía acabar muerto.

-o-

Cuando Kaname salió de la habitación, la mayoría de los nobles de su círculo íntimo estaban en el recibidor, sentados en sofás o sillas. En cuanto oyeron que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y se cerraba, dejaron de hablar y se acercaron al pie de la escalera. Pero en cuanto le vieron, alucinaron. Kaname miró hacia abajo y vio ojos abiertos de par en par, cejas enarcándose y bocas abiertas. A pesar de su innata confianza y de saber que la ropa le quedaba bien, vaciló mientras su rostro de sonrojaba un tanto. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se vestía tan informal...

-¡Kaname-sama!- exclamó Aido, con los ojos azules completamente abiertos y brillando de admiración- ¡Estás... oh, estás increíble!

Aido sabía que a Kaname le sentaría bien cualquier cosa que se pusiera, pero nunca se había imaginado que vería a su líder con una camiseta roja ceñida que parecía abrazar su torso ¡Y aquellos tejanos...! Al noble la boca casi se le hizo agua de pura aprobación. Los demás repitieron los halagos de Aido, a excepción de Ruka, que no pudo articular palabra. Se limitó a quedarse mirando a Kaname, con los ojos muy abiertos recorriendo de arriba a abajo su esbelta figura, con la boca abierta en una "o" de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Kaname contuvo una sonrisa complacida y asintió con gracia a todo el mundo, con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Los rostros que le contemplaban impresionados reforzaron su confianza y descendió el resto de las escaleras con su elegancia habitual.

-Kaname, te queda realmente bien.- comentó Takuma con una amplia sonrisa y telegrafiándole con los ojos que sabía perfectamente quién tenía que ver con aquella nueva imagen.

El purasangre volvió a asentir.

-Gracias, Takuma... y, sí, fue Zero quien me ayudó con las compras.- añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Justo al lado del noble rubio, los ojos muy abiertos de Shiki seguían contemplando la increíble aparición de su primo purasangre, mientras se preguntaba si su manager le podría conseguir algo parecido.

Kaname no esperaba que los nobles reaccionaran dando saltos de alegría ente su revelación, pero, para su sorpresa, el nombre de Zero hizo que todos parecieran incómodos y que su pequeña conmoción por ver a su líder vestido así se disipara. Aido en especial parecía... preocupado. El noble rubio miró a Takuma de reojo.

-Creo... creo que voy a ver cómo se encuentra.- murmuró por lo bajo para luego saludar distraídamente a Kaname con una rápida reverencia y salir a toda prisa.

Al darse cuenta de la rápida huida del noble, Kaname se giró hacia los demás, que ahora parecían francamente preocupados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aido?- preguntó con calma.

Nadie contestó de inmediato y el purasangre desvió la mirada hacia Takuma, cuyos ojos verdes tenían una rara expresión seria.

-Es Zero.-contestó.

El corazón de Kaname pareció detenerse por un momento ante el tono serio del viceencargado.

-¿Qué pasa con Zero?

-o-

El miedo, puro miedo, impulsaba el corazón de Aido mientras corría hacia la Residencia Cross, atravesando el campus tan rápido como podía sin llegar a usar la velocidad vampírica.

¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si las tabletas resultaban más perjudiciales para Kiryu de lo que Aido creía? ¿Y si la alergia era irreversible? Todas aquellas preguntas y más giraban en su mente mientras se acercaba a los dormitorios, por una vez sin percatarse de unas pocas estudiantes de la Clase Diurna que pululaban por allí y sin siquiera escuchar los gritos de "¡Idol-sempai!" y "¡Kya!"

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los estudiantes todavía estaban cenando. Aido entró a la carrera en el edificio y detuvo al primer chico de la Clase Diurna que encontró, preguntándole rápidamente dónde estaba la habitación de Kiryu. Se dio cuenta de que no habría sido necesario preguntar en cuanto llegó a la planta de los chicos y captó la peste a vómito. Venía de la habitación de Kiryu.

Ya se había tomado las tabletas… Aido llegaba demasiado tarde.

-o-

-¿Defectuosas?- repitió Kaname- ¿Qué pasaría si las tomáramos?

Takuma meneó la cabeza.

-A los purasangres y nobles, nada grave, a pesar de que tabletas son ineficaces. Pero los vampiros de clases inferiores sufrirían migrañas severas, vómitos y posibles daños internos. Desarrollarían una intolerancia a las tabletas, incluso a las buenas. La alergia podría ser… permanente.

Los ojos marrones de Kaname se abrieron de par en par y recorrió con la mirada a los otros nobles silenciosos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Kaname-sama.- intervino Ruka rápidamente-. Ninguno de nosotros hemos probado esas nuevas tabletas, a todos nos quedan de las antiguas.

Sus palabras no surtieron el efecto deseado. El ceño de Kaname se hizo más pronunciado mientras su aura llameó por un momento.

-¿Entonces por qué a Zero se le han dado las nuevas, Takuma?- preguntó en un tono engañosamente tranquilo, con los colmillos visibles entre los labios.

Todos los nobles intercambiaron miradas incómodas mientras un aura inconfundible empezaba a ondular, pero Takuma mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro del purasangre, con una expresión de disculpa.

-Yo… lo siento, Kaname. No me di cuenta de que estaban… mal.

Shiki se mordió el labio, acostumbrado a leer en el rostro de su amante. No se atrevía a hablar delante de su primo purasangre pero, al mismo tiempo, odiaba que acusaran injustamente a Takuma. Los ojos de Kaname seguían taladrando al noble rubio, pero de repente recordó algo.

-Espera… Aido fue quien comprobó este lote de tabletas, ¿verdad?

Takuma asintió, aliviado al verse exculpado pero inquieto por el destino del otro noble.

-Me las dio para que se las entregara a Zero.- explicó, muy a su pesar.

_A pesar de que lo sabía…_Los ojos de Kaname adquirieron una abrasadora tonalidad carmesí mientras su aura volvía a ondular, haciendo que los nobles rebulleran, inquietos. Luego, el purasangre asintió, con una mueca de ira en el rostro pero los ojos ardiendo de preocupación.

-Takuma, informa a Cross ahora mismo. Seiren, Kain, venid conmigo.-ordenó brevemente.

Sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, Kaname se giró y salió de la Residencia Luna a velocidad de purasangre.

_Zero… por favor, que estés bien…_


	19. Ven a jugártela conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**19. Ven a jugártela conmigo**

Aido picó con urgencia en la puerta de la habitación de Zero.

-¡Kiryu! ¿Kiryu, estás ahí?- no obtuvo respuesta y el aterrorizado noble volvió a picar con más fuerza- ¡Kiryu!

Para entonces, dos chicos habían salido de sus habitaciones y le estaban espiando con curiosidad.

-Eh, tú eres de la Clase Nocturna, ¿verdad? ¿Buscas a Zero?

-¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Uf, alguien ha echado la pota!

Aido tragó saliva y probó el picaporte. La puerta no estaba cerrada. La empujó y le sobrevinieron las arcadas cuando el olor a vómito reciente impactó contra sus fosas nasales. Zero estaba etumbado de lado en el suelo empapado cerca de su cama y Aido vaciló en el umbral. Quería entrar y asegurarse de que el prefecto estaba bien, quería hacerlo, pero... Oh, Dios, _apestaba_. Casi podía notar cómo su nariz se encogía de asco mientras los dos chicos humanos se le acercaron por detrás para mirar por encima de su hombro.

-¡Eh, es Zero... y está enfermo!

El único ocupante de la habitación debió oír sus voces porque giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y gimió con suavidad.

-Ka... Kaname...

La voz del prefecto sonaba débil, casi inaudible, pero Aido le entendió y tragó saliva. Debería entrar. Sí, debería entrar y ver cómo estaba porque todo aquello era culpa suya pero el noble fue incapaz de obligarse a entrar en la habitación con aquella porquería en el suelo y aquel espantoso olor flotando en el aire. Tenía la impresión de que se pondría enfermo con solo dar un paso ahí dentro. Entonces lo percibió... sus sentidos aguzados le alertaron de una presencia inconfundible y Aido se giró de golpe en shock, casi empujando a los dos chicos que tenía detrás en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ey, cuidado!

Aido les ignoró, con los ojos aterrorizados fijos en alguien justo detrás de ellos. Curiosos por su reacción, los dos estudiantes de la Clase Diurna también se dieron la vuelta. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se apartaron un paso sin decir palabra. Kaname estaba allí, flanqueado por Seiren y Kain. El purasangre ni siquiera dirigió una mirada ni a Aido ni a los dos humanos, pero los tres casi se encogieron de miedo bajo el peso de la furiosa aura amenazadora que emanaba de Kaname de forma casi visible, de su pálido rostro tenso y de la fría mirada de ira en sus ojos. Entonces, el purasangre dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación y sólo tuvo ojos para su ocupante.

-¡Zero!

La fiera expresión en el rostro de Kaname desapareció, reemplazada por la conmoción y el dolor ante aquella visión que le perforó el corazón al instante. Poco a poco, la cabeza plateada se alzó y unos ojos lilas llenos de dolor se fijaron en unos marrones horrorizados. Zero consiguió menear un poco la cabeza a pesar del martilleo que sentía tras los ojos.

-Oh, Dios.- sólo tenía un hilo de voz, pero sus ojos lo decían todo-. No, no me... veas... ve-vete...

-Zero...

Aquella palabra contenía todo un mundo de dolor. Kaname entró en la habitación sin dudar, con el rostro todavía más pálido pero sin tener ojos para nadie más que el chico desplomado en el suelo. En menos de dos segundos, el purasangre estaba arrodillado en el mismo charco de vómitos en que descansaba la cabeza de Zero. Con infinita ternura, le dio la vuelta hasta ponerlo boca arriba, alejándolo del amasijo del suelo, y apartó el pelo plateado de la frente húmeda con manos que temblaban. Luego se sentó sobre sus talones y apoyó la cabeza plateada en su regazo.

-Zero, ¿cómo te encuentras?- _cariño mío..._

Unos nublados ojos lilas intentaron enfocarle y Kaname juró que el latido de su corazón se interrumpió mientras esperada. Los labios pálidos esbozaron una sonrisa.

-He-hecho una mierda. Y sé que... también lo parezco.- susurró sin fuerzas.

Las lágrimas empañaron los ojos de Kaname y parpadeó con rapidez para aclararlas, pero cuando intentó reír por lo bajo, casi sonó como un sollozo.

-Zero.- volvió a murmurar, limpiando con los dedos la porquería pastosa enganchada en la mejilla del prefecto.

Aquello hizo que el joven volviera a menear la cabeza y que luego se encogiera de dolor.

-No, no me toques... v-vete, por favor...- apoyó débilmente las manos en el pecho del purasangre, intentando alejarle sin ningún éxito-. Vete... -farfulló, para luego parpadear.

¡Oh, no, sus manos estaban asquerosas y... y Kaname llevaba la camiseta nueva! Oh, no... Zero retiró las manos y contempló con horror las marcas pegajosas que había dejado en la tela impoluta. Demasiado tarde...

-Mierda...- masculló, mortificado más allá de las palabras.

Se sentía hecho una mierda. Estaba asqueroso, apestaba como un vertedero y ahora estaba dejando a Kaname igual de sucio. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el moreno negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Zero. Deja de decir eso.- aseguró con un tono suave pero decidido.

Zero sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo protestó a gritos cuando el movimiento agudizó su dolor.

-Tienes que hacerlo... es-estoy tan sucio...- gimoteó de agonía.

Una sonrisa hizo temblar los labios de Kaname, sin echarse atrás en absoluto; el control que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo, después de todo, era legendario. Lo único que temía era quebrarse delante de Zero por el dolor de verle en semejante estado. Se inclinó para depositar un beso suave en los mechones plateados.

-Ahora lo estamos los dos. No te preocupes por eso.

Zero boqueó.

-N-no, Kaname... oh, no, tus ropas... estropeadas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, dejando a Kaname perplejo. Por alguna razón, Zero parecía creer que una camiseta y unos tejanos valían más que su propia _vida _¡¿Cómo demonios iba a ser eso?! Sí, las ropas eran nuevas y a Kaname le gustaban, sobre todo porque Zero le había ayudado a escogerlas y disfrutaba viéndoselas puestas, ¡pero sólo era ropa! Se podían lavar y, si no, podía comprar otras ¡Y toda la ropa del mundo no era nada comparada con la salud de Zero, nada! Negó con la cabeza.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo.

Cogió al tembloroso prefecto en brazos, ignorando el ácido olor a vómito que ahora impregnaba sus manos y su ropa, y empezó a levantarse pero, de repente, Zero emitió un sonido ahogado. Se aferró con desesperación a la camiseta de Kaname y volvió a convulsionarse con arcadas, un doloroso sonido que atravesó el corazón del purasangre como una lanzada. Para su horror, lo que salió de la boca de Zero fue sangre... un reguero de brillante carmesí que se derramó por su barbilla hasta empapar sus camisetas. Los ojos de Kaname se desorbitaron.

-¡No! ¡Zero...!

El prefecto no podía responder, sentía como si el estómago le estuviera ardiendo y su pecho volvía a resollar, expulsando más líquido rojo. Las lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos, estuvo a punto de ahogarse en su propia sangre y el corazón le dio una dolorosa punzada. Oh, Dios... ¿iba a morir?

En el umbral de la puerta, los tres nobles se quedaron con la boca abierta al percibir el débil olor de la sangre de Zero, aunque no la veían. La peste a vómito casi disimulaba el olor metálico, por lo que no despertaba su sed de sangre. De hecho, Aido, Kain y Seiren ya tenían bastante trabajo conservando el desayuno en sus estómagos. Kaname, en cambio, a pesar de ser un purasangre con sentidos extremadamente aguzados, no mostraba ningún signo de repulsión mientras acunaba al prefecto, aún con arcadas, contra su pecho, inclinándose protectoramente sobre él casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_Y, si Kaname-sama era capaz de hacerlo..._ Aido tragó saliva con decisión, apretó los dientes, cuadró los hombros y se obligó a dar un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Y luego otro. Y otro más.

-Ka... Kaname-sama.- se aventuró con vacilación, la voz temblorosa-. La composición de las tabletas está atacando las paredes de su estómago. Tenemos... tenemos que detenerlo de inmediato... o podría destrozárselo... y-y el resto de sus órganos también...

El purasangre levantó la cabeza de golpe y se giró un poco para taladrar a Aido con unos ojos oscuros que llameaban con desesperado dolor.

-¿Cómo, Aido? ¿Cómo?- reclamó, con la voz temblando un tanto.

El corazón del noble palpitaba con la culpa, pero fue el miedo palpable del purasangre, tan obvio en su voz y en su mirada, lo que hizo que su pecho se constriñera de forma salvaje ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera visto lo que los demás ya sabían, que Kiryu ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de Kaname, tan especial como ninguno de los otros nobles podía soñar?

Sintiéndose más humilde que en ningún otro momento de su vida, a Aido le asaltó el súbito impulso de ayudar a Kiryu... y a Kaname. Mortificado, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca se había parado a pensar en un antídoto, a pesar de su mente analítica, cegado como estaba por los celos. Pero, espera... Kyriu era un vampiro, probablemente la sangre le ayudaría a curarse. Después de todo, la sangre era lo único que necesitaba un vampiro para sanar incluso de las heridas más graves, ¿no? Y Aido era un noble, ¿seguramente su sangre era lo bastante potente como para neutralizar los agentes químicos que estaban destrozando el estómago del prefecto?

-La sangre fresca le ayudaría a contrarrestar el efecto, Kaname-sama.- explicó Aido rápidamente, tragándose la bilis que empezaba a subirle por la garganta, gracias a la peste de la habitación.

Pero... sí. Ni su rostro ni su voz mostraban duda alguna; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que _quería_hacer. Aido se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró a un lado rápidamente antes de empezar a desabrocharse la camisa. Hacía sólo unas horas, aquella idea le habría resultado inconcebible, incluso degradante, pero ahora ya no tenía dudas. Le iba dar su sangre a Kiryu. Iba a hacerlo y nadie iba a detenerle.

-No.

Los dedos de Aido se detuvieron en el tercer botón de la camisa.

-¡Pero, Kaname-sama, quiero hacerlo!- protestó.

Kaname seguía mirándolo con ojos que ardían y, cuando se llenaron de súbita determinación, el noble guardó silencio.

-Seiren, Kain: los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna. Aseguraos de que ninguno recuerda nada de esto.

Cuando los dos murmuraron "sí, Kaname-sama" y se giraron, el purasangre devolvió su atención a Zero pero, justo en aquel momento, se oyeron pasos rápidos subiendo por la escalera de los dormitorios. Pocos segundos después, Takuma, el director Cross y Yuuki aparecieron en el umbral del cuarto, con rostros pálidos y ansiosos.

-¡Zero!

El director y Yuuki gritaron a la vez y luego los tres se precipitaron en la habitación con la chica al frente. Con su impulsividad habitual, cayó de rodillas al lado de Kaname, evitando por los pelos que la falda se le empapara en el creciente charco de la cena vomitada de Zero. La joven apoyó una mano en el hombro del purasangre para conservar el equilibrio, abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la sangre que resbalaba de la boca de Zero y se tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa.

-¡¿Oh, no, Zero, qué ha pasado?!

-Tiene una reacción alérgica a las tabletas de sangre, Yuuki.- contestó Kaname en voz baja.

Sosteniendo la cabeza del prefecto con la mano derecha, el purasangre se llevó la muñeca izquierda a los labios, con la palma hacia arriba. Tanto Aido como Takuma adivinaron al punto lo que pretendía y el noble más joven no evitar intervenir.

-¡Kaname-sama! ¡Eres un purasangre! ¡No... no puedes hacer eso! Por favor, déjame... por favor...

Aido se acercó un paso, casi arrancándose los botones de la camisa en su prisa por desabrocharla. Entonces, aquella aura insoportablemente fuerte volvió a ondular y se quedó rígido cuando Kaname volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia él, ahora con los ojos de un fiero carmesí y los colmillos desnudos.

-Aido, mientras yo viva... ¡Zero sólo beberá mi sangre y la de nadie más!

La rotunda posesión que destilaban las palabras de Kaname, junto con el mandato de su voz, que no toleraría ninguna oposición, dejó a todo el mundo clavado en el sitio. Incluso al director y a Yuuki, que se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Zero había dejado de sufrir arcadas, por el momento, y buscó el rostro de Kaname con ojos doloridos.

-¿Ka-Kaname? No...

El purasangre bajó la mirada hacia él, con una expresión de sombría determinación.

-Sí, Zero.- insistió.

Kaname hundió los colmillos en la cara interior de su muñeca izquierda sin más demora. Tan pronto como el olor de su sangre se dispersó en el aire, Aido y Takuma ahogaron sendas exclamaciones y, muy a su pesar, sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Era inevitable: se había derramado sangre pura.

Zero jadeó y sus ojos ardieron con febril necesidad, las pupilas dilatadas. La mandíbula empezó a darle punzadas y sus colmillos se alargaron con rapidez. Nunca, jamás, había olido algo tan increíble como la sangre pura de Kaname. Apelaba a él con una oscura seducción que no podía entender, pero sus débiles protestas se apagaron. Abrió la boca con ansia en cuanto Kaname le acercó la muñeca herida.

El prefecto sorbió de las punzadas gemelas, famélico, y tembló cuando aquel delicioso líquido cálido llenó su boca. Pero sólo duró unos segundos gloriosos antes de que las heridas se cerraran por sí solas y la sangre dejara de manar. Zero gimió de angustia y Yuuki se apretó la boca con la mano con más fuerza, temerosa y fascinada a la vez por lo que estaba viendo. Kaname gruñó mientras volvía a llevarse la muñeca a la boca, perforándosela de nuevo con los colmillos y casi arrancándose la carne en el proceso. De nuevo, volvió a alimentar a Zero con su sangre. De nuevo, las heridas se curaron segundos después. Lo repitió una tercera vez... y una cuarta. Para entonces, Zero casi lloraba de frustración y la paciencia de Kaname se agotó.

Con un gruñido, el purasangre tiró con fuerza del cuello de su camiseta, rasgándola por la mitad y exponiendo su pálida garganta. Aguantó la cabeza de Zero con la mano derecha, pasó el brazo izquierdo por la espalda del prefecto y lo alzó un poco, apretándole el rostro contra el lado derecho de su cuello.

-¡Muérdeme, Zero!

Unos ojos carmesí se abrieron de conmoción y Zero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que ansiaba más. Beber la sangre de Kaname era una cosa, pero morderle era algo muy diferente.

-N-no...- murmuró, rechazando lo inconcebible a pesar de que su naturaleza vampírica se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos- ¡Kaname, no-no _puedo_!

-¡Tienes que hacerlo, Zero, tienes que hacerlo!- la voz del purasangre era ronca y apretó de nuevo al muchacho contra su garganta- ¡Por favor...!

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar aquella palabra y algo en el corazón del joven reaccionó al oírlo. No quería volver a oír a Kaname rogando. _Nunca..._ Abrió la boca con un jadeo hambriento y hundió sus colmillos vírgenes en la garganta de Kaname. No se paró a pensar el cómo ni el dónde... sólo mordió en el punto en que había ido a parar su boca. Afortunadamente para los dos, el instinto del purasangre le había llevado a situar sus labios en el punto adecuado para que el mordisco fuera efectivo.

Kain y Seiren estaban en el pasillo, buscando a los pocos estudiantes de la Clase Diurna que les habían visto, borrando su memoria y haciendo lo posible por ignorar los cánticos de sirena de la sangre de Kaname. Pero Takuma, Aido, Cross y Yuuki seguían en la habitación de Zero, contemplando la inesperada visión de Kaname, vestido con ropa informal, arrodillado en vómitos y acunando la cabeza plateada contra su cuello.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era el éxtasis puro que se había pintado en los rasgos del purasangre mientras mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, con cada partícula de su ser concentrada en el tembloroso muchacho entre sus brazos, en la cálida boca presionada contra su garganta y en el par de colmillos profundamente hundidos en su carne.

_Cualquier cosa que pueda darte, Zero... es tuya_

_De cualquier forma que quieras tenerme, Zero... soy tuyo._

-o-

¡Oh, que inconcebible y puro alivio...!

El horrible martilleo que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza y el espantoso dolor en su torso empezaban a desvanecerse mientras Zero bebías más y más de aquella sangre pura, con los embriagadores beneficios de su néctar. Era la primera vez que bebía sangre de verdad y directamente de la garganta de alguien. No era tan fácil como había creído, si es que alguna vez había pensado en ello. Por cada sorbo que conseguía meterse en el cuerpo, otro se desperdiciaba, resbalando por las comisuras de su boca, su barbilla y el cuello de Kaname.

Zero empezó a reaccionar temblando con fuerza, sin estar acostumbrado a recibir sangre fresca, y menos una tan potente. Mientras sorbía de las heridas que había abierto, sorbo tras sorbo de aquel dulce líquido, se dio cuenta de que seguía ansiando más. No quería parar de beber... pero aquella molesta vocecita de su cerebro había despertado y le decía que tenía que detenerse, sin importar lo bueno que fuera, lo mucho que anhelara seguir. Además, su cuerpo simplemente no podía tolerar más cantidad, parecía que fuera a estallar por el poder descarnado de aquella sangre y a desmayarse de agotamiento a la vez.

Un par de minutos después de haber empezado a beber, justo cuando Kaname empezaba a notar los efectos de que alguien se hubiera estado alimentando de su sangre tan rápidamente y con tanta voracidad, Zero retiró los colmillos casi involuntariamente. Una cansada exhalación escapó de entre sus labios manchados de sangre. Con un débil gemido, su cabeza rodó sobre el hombro de Kaname, sostenida por la mano que seguía aguantando su nuca, mientras su respiración agitada acariciaba la sensible piel húmeda de la garganta del vampiro moreno, haciéndole temblar.

-Ka-Kaname...- susurró Zero, cerrando los ojos y soltando por fin la presa desesperada en la camiseta manchada y arrugada del purasangre.

Los ojos castaños recorrieron el rostro pálido del muchacho mientras aflojaba un poco su abrazo. El pulso y el latido de su corazón era irregular, pero fuerte. Lo que era aún más importante, Zero ya no parecía sufrir ningún dolor y Kaname se permitió un cauteloso suspiro de alivio. Luego, los ojos lilas volvieron a abrirse, buscándole.

-¿Kaname...?- murmuró el prefecto como si fuera un niño perdido y haciendo que el corazón del otro se encogiera.

El purasangre inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso gentil en la frente húmeda, sin importarle que no estuvieran a solas.

-Shh. Descansa. Te prometo que te pondrás bien.- murmuró con ternura mientras limpiaba la boca del muchacho con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

Zero cerró los ojos y suspiró con suavidad. Al cabo, Kaname alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes, todavía con algún matiz rojizo pero con una cálida mirada de aprobación. Takuma estaba arrodillado al otro lado de Zero y le sonreía con amabilidad. En los ojos del purasangre no había ni vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, sino una pizca de incertidumbre... como si Kaname necesitara que alguien le diera la razón de que lo que había hecho no era una locura, que era lo correcto. Además, alimentar a Zero le había hecho sentir vulnerable y algo abrumado por la experiencia. Takuma lo presintió y se inclino para apoyar la mano en el brazo de Kaname.

-Me alegro de que Zero se vaya a poner bien.- dijo, y Kaname sonrió, aliviado.

-Gracias. Yo también.- susurró, antes de volver a bajar la mirada y acariciar el cabello del prefecto.

-¿Kaname-sempai?

_Yuuki..._ El purasangre se giró hacia la izquierda para toparse con unos ojos castaños muy abiertos. Oh, Dios, era imposible que hubiera malinterpretado su obvio cariño por Zero. Incluso si Yuuki no había sospechado absolutamente nada hasta entonces, tendría que haber estado ciega y sorda para no darse cuenta de que sus actos en los últimos minutos habían sido algo más que la reacción de un líder preocupado o incluso que la de un amigo. Kaname había estado demasiado angustiado por Zero como para reprimirse.

-Yuuki, yo... lo siento.- murmuró, sintiéndose dolorosamente culpable.

No se sentía mal por querer a Zero -¿cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando le hacía sentir tan bien?-, pero sí por no habérselo hecho saber a Yuuki de forma más amable... por no haber sabido cómo decírselo y que hubiera tenido que averiguarlo de aquella manera. Yuuki tenía los ojos húmedos, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-¿El qué, Kaname-sempai? ¿Lamentas querer a alguien que significa tanto para mí?

La voz le temblaba, pero sostuvo la mirada de Kaname con firmeza durante un momento antes de desviarla hacia Zero. Alargó la mano para retirar los mechones de cabello húmedo que seguían pegados en su frente. El muchacho parpadeó hasta abrir los ojos al notar aquella familiar caricia y le devolvió la mirada con vacilación mientras sus mejillas empezaban a subir de color. _Oh, Yuuki, ¿qué debes estar pensando de mí...?_

-Yuuki, lo siento. Me siento fa...

La muchacha le hizo guardar silencio tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Me alegro de que seas tú! ¡Si... si no puedo ser yo, entonces me _alegro_ de que seas tú! ¿Me estáis oyendo los dos? ¡Me _alegro_...! -insistió en un tembloroso susurro, pero las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y no pudo continuar por mucho que deseara tranquilizar a aquellas dos personas tan importantes en su vida.

Cross permanecía arrodillado al otro lado de Yuuki y la rodeó rápidamente con un brazo, estrechándola contra sí.

-Ven, Yuuki, no llores.- murmuró, pero la joven meneó la cabeza antes de enterrar la cara en el hombro de su padre adoptivo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza hacia Kaname, sin que sus ojos pardos mostraran censura alguna, sólo alivio y un peculiar orgullo.

-Cuidaré de Yuuki, Kaname-kun. Tú ocúpate de Zero... -quería decir otra cosa, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado, por lo que no añadió nada más.

Kaname se dio cuenta de ello y adivinó de qué se trataba ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Asintió al punto.

-Gracias, director, y no tiene por qué preocuparse. Le prometo que Zero estará bien. _Siempre_.- añadió con tono suave, enfatizando la última palabra para responder a la pregunta silenciosa de Cross.

El hombre pareció relajarse. Sonrió un poco y asintió, pero los ojos tristes de Kaname volvieron a fijarse en Yuuki, que seguía sollozando en silencio contra el hombro de su padre. Cross se puso en pie, manteniéndola cuidadosamente abrazada contra él, y Kaname le imitó, moviéndose con su habitual seguridad a pesar de la masa viscosa en el suelo y de llevar a Zero en brazos. Aquel gimió, avergonzado, y escondió el rostro en la sólida calidez del hombro del purasangre, con el cuerpo todavía tembloroso mientras intentada asimilar el flujo de sangre pura en su organismo.

Kaname seguía mirando a Yuuki y, un momento después, se agachó para depositar un breve beso en su pelo cobrizo. Ella alzó la cabeza con sorpresa y Kaname sintió un aguijonazo de dolor al ver aquellos grandes ojos marrones arrasados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- murmuró-. Pero siempre serás especial para mí, ya lo sabes.

La joven asintió, pillada por sorpresa, y él le sonrió antes de girarse hacia su eficiente ayudante.

-Takuma, por favor, ve a tranquilizar a los demás nobles, seguro que no han pasado por alto el olor de mi sangre.

El rubio asintió.

-Claro, Kaname, Yo me encargo.

El purasangre asintió con aire ausente mientras algo situado detrás de Takuma captaba su atención: era el peluche de Hello Kitty que le había regalado a Zero la pasada Navidad, sentada en la mesita de noche. Pensó que tenía una expresión comprensiva y asintió levemente hacia ella sin pensarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y sus rasgos se endurecieron inmediatamente al ver a cierto noble rubio. Tocaba ocuparse de Aido y éste empezó a temblar cuando los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él con una mirada fría, remota y despiadada.

-Volveré aquí exactamente dentro de una hora, Aido, para comunicarte tu castigo.- anunció el purasangre con una voz tan ominosa como la gelidez que les rodeó a ambos de repente-. Para entonces, espero encontrar la habitación de Zero impoluta y ni se te _ocurra_ pedir ayuda al personal de limpieza.

Mientras a Aido se le desencajaba la mandíbula, Kaname pasó a su lado sosteniendo cuidadosamente a Zero entre sus brazos, disipando el helor en el aire. El purasangre se cruzó con Kain, plantado en el umbral de la puerta, y con Seiren, al lado de las escaleras con su habitual expresión impasible.

-Asegúrate de que ningún estudiante de la Clase Diurna recuerda esto.- le murmuró Kaname, y ella asintió con un una pequeña inclinación.

-Sí, Kaname-sama.

Aido bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos mientras Takuma, el director y Yuuki salían de la habitación en silencio. Oyó cómo sus pasos se perdían hacia las escaleras y sus labios se curvaron. Parecía que su último trabajo en la Academia Cross sería limpiar el cuarto de Kiryu... antes de que le mataran. Bueno, esta vez realmente él se lo había buscado y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Aún así, siguió contemplando el empalagoso charco de vómito como si estuviera hipnotizado. Medio minuto después se dio cuenta de que no estaba totalmente solo. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada solemne de Kain. El alto noble estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Aido se encogió de hombros sintiéndose un miserable.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas. No me esperes... creo que voy a tardar...- farfulló, intentando reunir fuerzas para la asquerosa tarea que le esperaba y el horrible castigo que le seguiría.

Kain simplemente se lo quedó mirando durante un momento más antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalar un largo suspiro sufrido. Aido parpadeó cuando su primo se giró de repente, alejándose, justo cuando ya estaba esperando el sermón habitual.

-Ahora vuelvo.- anunció el pelirrojo por encima del hombro

-¿Qué?- Aido frunció el ceño-. Eh, Akatsuki, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde vas?

Kain se detuvo, exhaló de nuevo y le miró por encima del hombro con las manos todavía en los bolsillos.

-A buscar un par de fregonas y cubos para que _podamos_ limpiar la porquería que _has _provocado.- replicó con énfasis para luego desaparecer por las escaleras sin esperar la respuesta de su primo.

Aido se lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba y, luego, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._Bendito seas, Akatsuki..._

-o-

Kaname llevó a Zero a la Residencia Luna, que estaba sorprendentemente vacía, a velocidad vampírica, abriendo la puerta de su habitación si mover ni una mano. Todavía notaba al muchacho temblando en sus brazos y suponía que no podría andar porque no había protestado ni una sola vez por el hecho de que le estuvieran llevando a cuestas. El purasangre dejó sus zapatos fuera de la habitación antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta; a fin de cuentas, no quería dejar huellas de vómito en la alfombra. Luego llevó a Zero a su baño y se metió en la ducha.

Durante todo el rato, Zero se dedicó a concentrarse en respirar sin desmayarse o, peor aún, sin volver a vomitar. Ya no notaba dolor, pero se sentía débil, tembloroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas después de tanta sangre. A pesar de sentirse mucho mejor que con la horrible migraña que le habían provocado aquellas tabletas, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas sensaciones. La sangre de Kaname le había ayudado, pero aún así... Mantuvo el rostro contra la camiseta del vampiro, apretando la nariz contra una parte limpia, buscando su olor para evitar percibir los demás: la peste de la cena que había devuelto, el aroma de su propia sangre y la de Kaname... cualquier cosa que le ayudara a dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y de arder de vergüenza.

Como si no fuera lo bastante malo que Kaname le hubiera encontrado en esa situación, los demás también lo habían visto. Cross y Yuuki podían aceptarlo, más o menos, pero los otros -Aido, Takuma, Seiren, Kain...- Todos ellos no sólo le habían visto en su peor momento, sino que también habían presenciado la desgracia de su querido líder permitiendo que un ex humano le mordiera en la garganta y tragara su sangre sagrada con tanta desesperación... Los pensamientos de Zero se interrumpieron cuando notó que le dejaban en el suelo.

-Aquí, agárrate.- murmuró Kaname mientras le cerraba la mano sobre un toallero cromado en la pared más alejada de la ducha, rodeada de mamparas de cristal.

Zero obedeció sin decir palabra, pero dio un respingo cuando unas manos amables le levantaron la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Se giró hacia el purasangre parpadeando con sorpresa.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Kaname le quitó los dedos del toallero el tiempo justo para quitarle la manga de la camiseta.

-Quitándote la ropa. No sé tú, pero yo ya he tenido bastante de oler tu cena.

_Mierda_. Zero se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Genial, Kaname tenía que haberlo estado pasando fatal todo aquel rato...

-Uh, lo siento.- farfulló.

El purasangre rió por lo bajo mientras tiraba la camiseta empapada en el suelo y se quitaba la suya, igualmente destrozada.

-No pasa nada, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos lo quitemos de encima, ¿no crees?

Zero no dijo nada porque la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas otra vez. Poco a poco, se agachó para sentarse en el suelo de la ducha con la espalda desnuda contra el frío cristal y se quedó mirando cómo Kaname intentaba sacarse aquellos tejanos ceñidos. Algo se le pasó por la cabeza y acabó por decirlo en voz alta.

-Tendríamos que haber cogido una talla más, ¿eh?- murmuró.

Kaname estaba intentando que la cintura de los pantalones bajara de sus caderas, pero meneó la cabeza, deteniéndose un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora que dejó al prefecto sin respiración.

-No. A ti te gusta cómo me quedan los de esta talla, así que me parece perfecto...

Zero bajó la vista, nervioso, pero no pudo evitar espiar a través de los mechones plateados mientras Kaname conseguía bajar los tejanos y se quedaba en unos calzoncillos que dejaban muy poco lugar para la imaginación. Zero tragó saliva con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la velocidad de caracol a la que funcionaba su cerebro le permitía darse cuenta, por fin, de por qué iba vestido así: por aquella conversación silenciosa que habían tenido hacía un rato fuera de sus habitaciones. El purasangre debía estar muy decepcionado, después de haberse aseado y arreglado sólo para encontrarse con...

-Lo siento.- murmuró de nuevo mientras Kaname hacía una pelota con todas las ropas y las metía en el cesto que había fuera de la ducha, ofreciéndole una bonita panorámica de su trasero apenas cubierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el purasangre, girándose hacia Zero, que se encontró con la vista prendida en su torso desnudo.

Bueno, era eso o quedarse mirando algo más y Zero quería que la sangre le llegara al cerebro para acabar con su mareo, en vez de que fluyera hacía abajo, lo que no ayudaría a mejorar las cosas.

-Uh... porque tu ropa se ha estropeado. Y era nueva.

Al oírlo, la expresión de Kaname se suavizó con ternura y se puso en cuclillas para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Zero, las ropas estaban bien, pero puedo reemplazarlas. Me compraré otras nuevas, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-dijo con suavidad.

El prefecto parpadeó. Guau, ¿comprar otras nuevas? ¿Así de _fácil_? Aquella sensación de inseguridad ante la riqueza del purasangre que le había asaltado en la tienda de Cds volvió a aparecer, pero todavía no se sentía demasiado en forma y la rechazó. Luego, Kaname se puso de pie y tiró de él.

-Vamos, sácate los tejanos. Los dos necesitamos una ducha caliente.- dijo en tono práctico.

Cuando las piernas le temblaron un poco, Zero apoyó una mano en la mampara de cristal y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Ducha? ¿Nosotros?- repitió, justo para darse cuenta de que el otro estaba intentando desabrocharle los tejanos- ¡Kaname, espera!- intentó espantarlo con la mano libre, ganándose una mirada crítica.

-¿Esperar a qué? ¡Estamos hechos un desastre y quiero ducharme!

Zero tragó saliva. No podía culparle por ello... Dio un rápido paso atrás mientras intentaba escurrirse fuera de la ducha.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Um, tú primero. Yo... ya me espero.- él también quería una ducha, pero tampoco importaba mucho unos cuantos minutos más. Dio otro paso antes de que una mano se cerrara alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndole.

-Nos vamos a duchar juntos.- dijo Kaname con firmeza mientras atraía a Zero, obligándole a acercarse un paso o arriesgarse a caerse.

Aquel movimiento repentino hizo que el prefecto se tambaleara y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para aferrarse a la barra del toallero con ambas manos, apretando los ojos y respirando con cautela. Con calma... inspira... espira...

Kaname reconocía una oportunidad cuando la tenía delante. Se arrodilló delante de Zero, le desabrochó el botón de los tejanos, bajó la cremallera y empezó a quitarle los pantalones. El prefecto dio mentalmente las gracias por llevar bóxers... pero el alivio duró poco. Kaname metió los dedos por la cinturilla de los tejanos y de los calzoncillos y se los bajó sin ceremonia, arrancando un grito de sorpresa del otro mientras abría los ojos de golpe y miraba hacia abajo.

-¡Kaname, qué demonios...!- empezó a notar que volvía a sonrojarse y se giró por encima del hombro para dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

El purasangre se echó un poco hacia atrás para apreciar las bonitas vistas del trasero desnudo y de las piernas del prefecto antes de levantar la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa diabólica que hizo que el rostro de Zero ardiera aún más.

-Como ya te he dicho – arrastró las palabras-, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Zero resopló con indignación mientras peleaba por encontrar una respuesta adecuada, resistiendo el impulso de volver a subirse los pantalones.

-Bueno, uh, ¿y qué pasa contigo? ¡Todavía llevas algo puesto!

Kaname se encogió de hombros con elegancia y se puso en pie, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. Sin inmutarse un ápice, se sacó los calzoncillos, haciendo que Zero se girara para mirarle con sorpresa, casi enredándose con los tejanos, que seguían alrededor de sus tobillos junto con los bóxers. Kaname enarcó una ceja en dirección al prefecto, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, sopesando por un momento darle vueltas a los calzoncillos con la punta del dedo, sólo para ver su reacción.

-¿Así está mejor?- preguntó en un tono ronco que les recordó al episodio del probador.

Zero tragó saliva con fuerza mientras se obligaba a desviar los ojos de aquella deliciosa visión _¿Mejor? No, mejor no sirve ni pizca para describir eso..._ Para su sorpresa, vio que el rostro de Kaname se sonrojaba ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su actitud de confianza y de tener aquel cuerpo perfecto, también le daba... bueno, vergüenza. Tenía que tenerla, a juzgar por aquel leve rubor y la pizca de incertidumbre en su mirada. Aún sorprendido, Zero asintió lentamente.

-Sí, estás estupendo.- murmuró con el mismo tono ronco y el rápido latir de su corazón todavía más acelerado-. Y lo sabes.

Los ojos castaños se iluminaron y Kaname pareció relajarse al sonreír.

-Tú también.- contestó.

El aludido encogió un hombro, casi encogiéndose ante la calurosa aprobación en los ojos del purasangre. Luego Kaname se dio la vuelta y el momento se rompió. Zero parpadeó mientras el otro abría la ducha y probaba el agua con una mano mientras ajustaba el mando de la temperatura con la otra. Luego se giró y le hizo señas.

-Ven aquí...

Zero acabó de quitarse los tejanos y los bóxers en silencio. Los arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia y cerró la mampara de cristal antes de acercarse a Kaname, evitando su mirada. Casi esperaba notar las manos del purasangre sobre su cuerpo y que aquello acabara en otra sesión de placer sexual pero, para su sorpresa y no poca desilusión, no pasó nada. Kaname se limitó a conducirle bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que se llevara la masa pegajosa que estaba empezando a solidificarse en el pelo plateado antes de empujarle suavemente a un lado y tenderle una botella de champú.

El prefecto se quedó plantado donde estaba, sorprendido, mientras Kaname se giraba de cara al agua caliente, mojándose el cabello y el cuerpo. Cuando el purasangre se giró a medias, extendiendo la mano como si esperara algo, Zero parpadeó. Maldita sea, qué zopenco, le acababan de pillar _espiando_ a Kaname ¡Otra vez!

Totalmente alterado, desvió la vista de la seductora visión del agua resbalando por aquellos oscuros mechones ondulados hasta una espalda sin mácula y recorriendo unas nalgas perfectamente redondeadas. El prefecto apretó la botella de champú hasta acumular una cantidad demasiado generosa en su palma antes de encasquetarla bruscamente en la mano de Kaname, ignorando la sonrisa de sabelotodo en su cara. Frunciendo el ceño, Zero se giró y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo con vigor mientras inhalaba el familiar aroma. Luego soltó un grito ahogado al notar un cuerpo cálido y mojado apretado contra su espalda.

-¡Ka-Kaname!- unos brazos delgados rodearon su cintura y Zero cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación del estado de semiexcitación del purasangre contra sus nalgas-. Kaname...- murmuró, tembloroso, con las manos aún en el pelo.

Tenía el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho pero, sorprendentemente, todo lo que hizo el otro fue besar su hombro mojado.

-Esto es por creer que estoy estupendo.

El susurro ronco rozó su oído antes de que Kaname le soltara. Para cuando Zero se dio la vuelta, con las manos aún en el pelo enjabonado, el purasangre le estaba dando la espalda y lavándose el pelo vigorosamente. Afortunadamente, la ducha era espaciosa porque sino Zero podría haberle dado un codazo en la cabeza.

Después de aquello, no pasó nada... se lavaron el cuerpo rápidamente, intentando espiarse de reojo sin que lo pareciera y conscientes de que el otro estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Zero se enjabonó a toda prisa y se aclaró todo lo rápido que pudo, lavándose la boca con el agua caliente mientras Kaname se pasaba una manopla. El prefecto se apartó y se dio la vuelta mientras el purasangre se metía bajo el agua. Quizás era porque el cuerpo de Zero aún no se había recompuesto del todo, quizás por lo que había pasado antes, quizás porque ninguno había visto al otro completamente desnudo antes... pero la atmósfera siguió siendo de incomodidad.

Finalmente, Kaname cerró la ducha y se escurrió el pelo antes de aceptar la toalla que le tendió Zero. El prefecto ya se había secado y se había envuelto la cintura con una toalla, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que estaba limpio y algo menos desnudo. La mampara de cristal estaba llena de vapor y el aire más fresco del baño se coló dentro cuando Kaname abrió la puerta y salió de la ducha.

Zero le siguió fuera del baño, frunciendo el ceño al ver el aire distraído del purasangre. Kaname rebuscó en su armario, encontró el pijama de seda de color crema y se lo tendió.

-Ten, póntelo.- indicó antes de sacar unos pantalones para él.

El muchacho asintió sin decir nada, meditando sobre aquel cambio de humor del otro mientras se ponía la camisa y la abotonaba poco a poco, mientras oía a Kaname vestirse también. Quizás el purasangre aún estaba pensando en Aid... entonces ocurrió. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas ante los ojos de Zero cuando una oleada de mareo se abatió sobre él. Se estaba cayendo... y no podía hacer nada...

-¡Zero!

Oyó el grito de Kaname y, casi al mismo tiempo, unos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, deteniendo la caída. El prefecto se encontraba mejor después de la ducha, pero la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas otra vez y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Kaname le volvía a coger en brazos. Avergonzado, apretó el rostro contra un hombro desnudo, aspirando la deliciosa mezcla de gel y del olor fresco de Kaname, mientras le tendían en una superficie suave y fresca. Parpadeó, abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse en la cama de Kaname con el purasangre inclinado sobre él, con una mirada preocupada y vestido sólo con los pantalones negros del pijama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Algo mareado... estoy bien.- consiguió explicar.

Kaname asintió. Tendría que haber supuesto que le costaría algo más de tiempo recuperarse de toda la sangre que había consumido.

-Claro. No está acostumbrado a beber sangre, ¿verdad que no? Especialmente la de un purasangre.

El prefecto frunció el ceño. Aquellas palabras, a pesar del tono preocupado, consiguieron inquietarle otra vez, pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad. Kaname le retiró el pelo de la cara con dedos suaves.

-Shh, necesitas descansar.

Zero asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos. Notó que le quitaban la toalla de alrededor de la cintura y gimió, avergonzado, pero Kaname sólo le puso los pantalones del pijama. Luego, notó que el colchón se hundía a su lado y Kaname lo atrajo de espaldas hacia su pecho desnudo.

-Duerme, todo irá bien.- murmuró con ternura antes de rozar suavemente con los labios la sien de Zero.

El prefecto se relajó, cogiendo la mano que Kaname tenía alrededor de su cintura. Espera... había algo que quería decir... pero estaba tan adormilado. Milagrosamente, su dolor de cabeza empezaba a desaparecer y se notaba entumecido. Distraídamente, se preguntó si el vampiro tendría algo que ver con aquello ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño de repente? Aún así, peleó para mantenerse despierto, tenía algo que quería decir.

-Kana... me...- murmuró, con los párpados tan pesados que se le cerraban por mucho que intentara mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Mmm?

El aludido estaba salpicándole el pelo de besos suaves y Zero suspiró, complacido. Pero tenía que decir algo ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

-Aido... –farfulló y el cuerpo del purasangre se tensó contra el suyo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó, con un inconfundible tono de rabia fría.

Zero miró por encima del hombro, obligándose a espabilarse un poco más.

-No castigues... muy duramente, Kaname.- murmuró-. Hablamos antes... después de verte. Sabe... lo que siento...

Zero había oído lo que Kaname le había dicho a Aido, mientras le llevaba en brazos, y adivinó que el noble tenía algo que ver con lo que le había ocurrido. Al prefecto nunca le había gustado el rubio, pero había visto algo parecido a comprensión renuente en sus ojos azules y había reconocido en anhelo en su voz cuando había hablado de dar su sangre a Kaname. Y, después, también le había oído ofrecer su propia sangre para él.

El pecho de Kaname retumbó con un rugido amortiguado y los brazos ciñeron a Zero con más fuerza.

-¡Aún así te dio esas tabletas! ¿Y si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo?- _quizás no te habrías recuperado..._Sólo aquel pensamiento bastaba para darle pesadillas que no necesitaba... no cuando ya tenía bastantes.

Zero apretó débilmente sus dedos.

-Pero lo hiciste. Y sólo porque a él le importas. No hagas... algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, Kaname...

El purasangre tembló, debatiéndose entre desfogar su miedo y su ira con Aido o complacer a Zero.

-... por favor...- murmuró el muchacho, rogando a Kaname con la mirada que le escuchara.

El vampiro cerró los ojos y suspiró. _Maldita sea_, había dicho aquella palabra. Sabía que era incapaz de negar nada a Zero sin necesidad de aquella palabra y, ahora que la había dicho, bueno... volvió a suspirar y parte de la tensión escapó de su cuerpo.

-No voy a matarlo.- murmuró.

No dijo nada más, pero Zero se relajó, sabiendo que Kaname ya no permitiría que sus sentimientos personales nublaran su buen juicio.

-Gracias...- el susurro del prefecto fue casi inaudible.

El joven cayó dormido al punto y, a pesar de sí mismo, Kaname sonrió ¿Zero se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era? El purasangre se levantó un poco, apoyándose en el codo sin hacer ruido, y besó sus labios con suavidad para luego tumbarse a su lado unos minutos más. Todavía estaba conmocionado por lo cerca que había estado de perderle y abrazarle le hacía sentir bien. Pero ni siquiera era medianoche y estaba demasiado despejado como para dormirse. Salió de la cama a regañadientes y tapó a Zero con las sábanas para luego ir al baño, meter todas sus ropas sucias en una bolsa para la colada y vestirse rápidamente. Todavía tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse pero tenía toda la intención de volver en cuanto acabara con ellos. Quería asegurarse de que Zero estuviera bien y, la verdad, estar juntos en la cama tampoco parecía una mala idea...

-o-

Una hora más tarde, Kaname volvió a la Residencia Luna, mentalizándose para otra reunión. Ya se había encargado de Aido y también había tenido una conversación con Cross, mientras Yuuki estaba en la habitación que compartía con Yori.

Aún así, tenía que asegurarse de que lo que había ocurrido no saliera de su círculo de nobles de confianza. Tal como esperaba, Takuma, Seiren, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima e incluso Aido le estaban esperando en la Residencia Luna, Todos estaban silenciosos, pero nadie parecía más deprimido que Aido, que todavía lucía marcas rosas en las mejillas de la palma de Kaname. Aquel no era todo su castigo, por supuesto... ni mucho menos.

Kaname les saludó con un asentimiento y les pidió que le acompañaran al salón vacío. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, con Takuma a su lado en el sofá y Seiren detrás de él, como era habitual, empezó a hablar.

-Para conocimiento de los que no estabáis antes en la Residencia Sol, he dejado que Zero bebiera mi sangre.- empezó con voz tranquila.

Predeciblemente, nadie pareció sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que todos sabían lo de las tabletas defectuosas gracias a las apresuradas explicaciones que Aido le había dado a Takuma, justo antes de que Kaname bajara las escaleras con su camiseta y sus tejanos. Sólo había que sumar dos más dos, porque el olor de la sangre de Kaname era fuerte y todos sabían que algo pasaba entre

él y el taciturno prefecto.

-Dado que no va a poder consumir las tabletas de sangre por el momento, he decidido dejarle que beba de mí hasta que se sobreponga a su intolerancia.- prosiguió y, aquella vez, apreció varias miradas de sorpresa que fueron rápidamente disimuladas.

El purasangre vaciló. No se sentía cómodo desvelando demasiadas cosas de su vida privada, pero confiaba en aquellas personas. A pesar de no estar obligado a contarles nada al ser un purasangre y, como tal, su líder, prefería ganarse su respeto a través de la comprensión y la confianza antes que a la fuerza.

-Sé que la sangre de los míos es sagrada- afirmó con cautela, contemplando uno por uno a los nobles- pero ya os debéis haber hecho una idea de cuánto significa Zero Kiryu para mí. Tiene mi total consentimiento para beber mi sangre, por mucho que a él mismo no le guste la idea.- Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al decirlo. Las reticencias de Zero eran a la vez extrañas y entrañables.

Los ojos de Ruka se dilataron al oírlo.

-Pero, ¿y si la alergia es permanente, Kaname-sama?- preguntó, casi escandalizada. Kain, sentado al lado de ella, le dirigió una rápida mirada de alarma, poniéndole la mano en el brazo para intentar acallarla-. Seguro que Kiryu no espera que tú le consientas...

La voz de Ruka se desvaneció poco a poco cuando los ojos de Kaname se volvieron fríos y remotos, arrancándole un escalofrío.

-Ruka.- pronunció su nombre en tono gélido y ella tragó saliva con gesto nervioso-. Yo también espero que esto sea sólo un contratiempo temporal para Zero pero, si su intolerancia a las tabletas es permanente, entonces podrá vivir de mi sangre tanto tiempo como lo necesite. Se la doy voluntariamente y _no_ toleraré que nadie cuestione su derecho a tenerla.

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio y las mejillas de Ruka se pintaron con un brillante sonrojo cuando desvió la mirada de aquellos insondables ojos oscuros para encontrarse con los de Aido. Para su sorpresa, el noble asintió con solemnidad. Aido... el único en la Clase Nocturna, además de ella misma, que había expresado su oposición a la cercanía de Kiryu y Kaname. La joven parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Ruka?

Todavía sonrojada, Ruka reunió fuerzas para devolverle la mirada a Kaname y asentir. Sólo entonces el purasangre contempló a los demás nobles para recabar su consentimiento. Seiren dio un paso al frente para que Kaname no tuviera que girarse a mirarla. Le informó de que Kain y ella ya se habían ocupado de los pocos estudiantes diurnos que les habían visto entrar en la Residencia Sol, así como de los dos chicos que habían visto a Zero enfermo. Kaname le dio las gracias y luego Takuma tomó la palabra, asegurándole que todo el mundo en la Residencia Luna se había tranquilizado con la explicación de que Kaname se había cortado accidentalmente, por imposible que fuera.

El noble rubio también se había asegurado de que todos los estudiantes tomaran una dosis extra de tabletas de sangre del primer envío y luego se ofreció para escribir un informe en lugar de Kaname para enviarlo al Consejo de Ancianos, alertándoles de las tabletas defectuosas. El purasangre asintió y agradeció la ayuda de todos antes de dar por acababa la reunión y salir del salón. Se le había acabado la paciencia y quería volver al lado de Zero ya.

-¿Kaname-sama?

El purasangre acababa de llegar a las escaleras y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por la voz suave de Aido. El noble estaba de pie a un par de metros, como si no estuviera seguro de atreverse a hablar. La mano de Kaname se tensó sobre el pasamanos de madera pulida, pero se obligó a hablar en tono paciente,

-¿Sí, Aido?

El noble tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más.

-Ya que has decidido dejar que Kiryu beba tu sangre, Kaname-sama, tendrías que saber que… -vaciló un momento antes de continuar-... que todo el mundo podrá oler tu sangre cuando... lo hagas.

Kaname asintió, pensativo.

-Sí.- luego suspiró-. Tendremos que tener cuidado... -murmuró, casi inaudible.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto, Kaname-sama, si... -Aido dudó de nuevo, inusualmente tímido.

El vampiro moreno alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí?- espetó, pero con más amabilidad de la que pretendía.

Aido se animó un poco al oír aquel tono e inspiró profundamente, cuadrando los hombros.

-Si todavía confías en mí.- acabó con firmeza.

A pesar de toda su rabia anterior, Kaname no pudo evitar asentir, sonriendo un poco cuando los ojos azules se iluminaron con un alivio evidente. _Zero tenía razón, después de todo... _Dejó de aferrar la barandilla y dio un paso hacia el aprensivo noble.

-Nunca he dudado ni de tu lealtad ni de tu inteligencia, Aido.- dijo con amabilidad-. Sólo te pido que, en el futuro, gobiernes tus acciones y no dejes que tu naturaleza impulsiva tome el control.

Aido se horrorizó cuando notó la súbita punzada de las lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Lo haré, Kaname-sama.- prometió con voz ronca antes de bajar la cabeza en una profunda inclinación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el purasangre no hubiera visto sus lágrimas.

Kaname seguía sonriendo cuando llegó a su habitación, pero se olvidó por completo de Aido en cuanto vio a Zero en su cama, profundamente dormido, con el pelo plateado desparramándose sobre una de las fundas de seda de las almohadas. No parecía sentir dolor y Kaname suspiró, aliviado, mientras volvía a ponerse el pijama y se acostaba a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

El destino era extraño, pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre una mano y contemplaba el techo. Había querido que Zero le mordiera e incluso le había ofrecido su sangre más de una vez... pero nunca había soñado con que ocurriría así. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada y, a pesar de la inexperta brusquedad con que Zero le había mordido, le había... gustado. Porque era Zero. De hecho, deseaba que el prefecto volviera a morderle. Quizás podría enseñarle todas las finezas de ello y hacerle ver que era ambos que los dos podían disfrutar, en vez de algo que tenían que soportar.

-o-

Unas horas después, Zero comenzó a rebullir y abrió los ojos parpadeando lentamente, mostrando aquel suave matiz violeta que a Kaname le encantaba ver. El purasangre había pasado algo del tiempo ocupándose de la correspondencia pero, al cabo de tres horas, había vuelto al dormitorio, contento de tumbarse al lado de Zero mientras éste dormía.

-Eh.- saludó en voz baja y el muchacho sonrió un poco antes de darse la vuelta hacia él-. Estás en mi habitación... y en mi cama.- explicó Kaname. Sus labios se curvaron por un momento al ver que el prefecto se sonrojaba al instante.

-Uh, ya.- farfulló.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor... al menos, la cabeza ya no me da vueltas.- cambió de postura y miró hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo ¿El pijama de color crema otra vez? _Oh, demonios..._

No era muy difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando el prefecto.

-Mejor que estar desnudo, ¿no crees?- preguntó el purasangre con una expresión completamente inocente y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Zero le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-No estar desnudo más tiempo, querrás decir.- replicó.

Ah, así que Zero también recordaba la ducha que habían compartido... La sonrisa de Kaname se hizo más amplia.

-¿No me digas que _aún_ te da vergüenza?- le provocó.

Zero frunció el ceño pero su expresión cambió bruscamente por otra pensativa.

-De hecho, creo que a ti también, Kaname.- le recordó y, para su sorpresa, vio que las mejillas del purasangre se sonrojaban.

-Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a desnudarme delante de nadie.- admitió al final, bajando la mirada a las sábanas como si no se atreviera a encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

-Ni yo.

Kaname miró hacia arriba y Zero le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida. El purasangre se la devolvió pero el gesto desapareció y, al poco, su expresión se volvió seria. Había algo que el prefecto debía saber.

-De hecho… tengo que explicarte algo sobre las tabletas de sangre que tomaste.

La mirada de Zero se volvió recelosa y Kaname escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para explicarle los efectos secundarios, concluyendo con lo que les había explicado a los nobles hacía unas horas. Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen mental de lo "encantados" que se habrían sentido la mayoría de ellos con aquellas noticias, pero se concentró en el punto más importante.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no puedo volver a tomar las tabletas?- preguntó, incisivo, y vio que Kaname vacilaba.

-Puede ser permanente o no. Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa.- dijo con cautela, pero el muchacho seguía mirándole como si hubiera dijo algo inimaginable.

-Entonces… entonces… - se interrumpió, paseando la vista por la habitación con aire asustado.

Kaname se apresuró a apretarle los hombros, intentando consolarle.

-Zero, no pasa nada. Todavía me tienes a mí.- aseguró, pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Los ojos del prefecto se abrieron como platos y se alejó bruscamente de él, levantándose de la cama.

-Tendría que volver…

-¡Zero, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Kaname parecía desconcertado y Zero se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio, con el corazón martilleándole presa de un miedo irracional, aferrando el marco de la puerta con fuerza.

-Yo… tengo que volver. Pronto amanecerá y… y empezarán las clases.- farfulló pero las palabras sonaban… extrañas… inconexas, incluso a sus propios oídos.

El purasangre se hacía una idea bastante exacta de cómo se sentía Zero, pero le dolía ver que el prefecto estaba deseando huir de él. _Calma, Kuran… Necesita algo de tiempo para pensar en esto y aceptarlo, eso es todo._

-Muy bien.- murmuró Kaname, reprimiéndose de salir corriendo detrás de él y rogarle que no se fuera. Zero debía estar alucinando con todo lo que había ocurrido y no quería presionarle más.

El prefecto cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba las manos. _Mierda_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo, huyendo como un conejo asustado de la única persona a la que nunca debía temer, a la que ahora le debía la vida? Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al purasangre de reojo. Kaname seguía plantado junto a su lado de la cama, con una postura muy parecida a la suya: la cabeza inclinada, los hombros hundidos, las manos delgadas apretadas en puños temblorosos…

El corazón de Zero se encogió dolorosamente. Estaba haciendo daño a Kaname. Otra vez. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. No quería alejarse nunca de aquella hermosa persona, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, incluso si… Zero dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones por un momento. Además, ¿qué pensarían los nobles de él si le vieran huyendo de las habitaciones de Kaname después que todo lo que había hecho por él? Y no sólo eso; llevaba un pijama de él, por amor de Dios… No pudo evitar encogerse interiormente al imaginar lo que pensarían los nobles si le vieran así.

El purasangre alzó la cabeza al oír las suaves pisadas que se acercaban a la cama.

-¿Zero?- preguntó, incrédulo, cuando espera que hubiera salido corriendo- ¿Por qué no te has ido?

El otro se encogió un poco de hombros pero se obligó a sostener aquella mirada sorprendida.

-Porque no quiero.- contestó con simplicidad. _Y porque sé el daño que te haría…_

Los ojos de Kaname se humedecieron y le dio la espalda. Cuando volvió a girarse, Zero había echado las sábanas de seda atrás.

-Venga, métete en la cama.-dijo con aspereza mientras se metía bajo el cobertor y gesticulaba hacia Kaname para que le imitara.

Bueno, no iba a poner objeciones a eso… Todavía sorprendido, el vampiro moreno asintió y se metió bajo las sábanas. Se acomodó rápidamente al lado de Zero, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, consiguiendo que el prefecto volviera a sonreír mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del purasangre. A Kaname le encantaba aquella postura cuando se sentía inseguro, como si necesitara el consuelo del prefecto. Era… era _adorable_.

Kaname inspiró profundamente y se relajó con la seda cálida bajo su mejilla mientras respiraba el suave olor de Zero. Sonrió, adormilado, mientras pensaba, divertido, si al prefecto le gustaría dormir en pijama de seda a partir de ahora… o, mejor aún, sin nada. Lo mejor de todo es que el muchacho seguía a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que sabía de su alergia. Kaname sabía que cualquier otra persona no habría necesitado de una invitación para engancharse a él como el pegamento pero el hecho de que Zero no fuera así todavía le convertía en alguien aún más precioso a sus ojos.

El purasangre suspiró de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba aún más contra Zero. Tenía la confianza de que era cuestión de tiempo que el prefecto se reconciliara con la idea de alimentarse regularmente de su sangre.

-o-

Cuando Kaname se despertó, unas horas después, un rápido vistazo le sirvió para comprobar que ya era de mañana y no se sorprendió al encontrarse solo. El pijama de seda de color crema estaba pulcramente doblado en una silla cercana y había una nota escrita a mano justo encima. El purasangre salió de la cama y la cogió con curiosidad para leer el corto mensaje que Zero había escrito con letra decidida.

"_Te he cogido una camisa y unos pantalones. Zero"_

Sonrió suavemente, depositó un beso en el papel y luego sus sentidos registraron la presencia de alguien fuera de sus habitaciones. Un segundo después, alguien picaba en su puerta con urgencia.

-¿Kaname-kun? ¿Estás despierto aún? ¡Kaname-kun!

El purasangre suspiró y salió de la habitación. Ya había hablado antes con Cross, así que, ¿qué podría querer el director ahora? Abrió la puerta, asegurándose de no traslucir fastidio. El director tenía una expresión profundamente preocupada; de hecho, sus claros ojos marrones parecían… desesperados.

-¡Kaname-kun, siento molestarte pero… Zero se ha ido!

El corazón del purasangre trastabilló en su pecho, pero no dejó que se notara en su rostro.

-Buenos días, director ¿Qué quiere decir con que se ha ido?- preguntó con calma. _No… Zero, no puedes haber hecho eso._

El director gesticuló dramáticamente.

-¡Se ha marchado! ¡Ha hecho la bolsa y se ha ido de la escuela!-gritó y el corazón de Kaname se desplomó hasta sus pies.

Apenas cuatro minutos después, el purasangre estaba vestido y en la ordenada habitación de Zero. El director señalaba la parte superior del armario donde el prefecto solía guardar su macuto, pero Kaname ni siquiera lo oyó. Se había quedado mirando el espacio vacío en la mesita de noche, donde solía sentarse cierto peluche de grandes ojos negros enigmáticos.

_Así que es cierto. Zero… se ha marchado._


	20. Ven a prometer conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

Los 20 primeros capítulos están ya traducidos pero por algunos motivos tuvo que dejar de traducirlo y, después de hablar con ella y con la autora original, ambas me han dado permiso para continuar con los 10 capitulos que quedan y así dejar acabada la historia.

Por ello, esos 20 capitulos llevarán esta pequeña explicación con los siguientes datos:

Traductora: VaneCaos

ID: 1641450

Y sí, he subido los 20 capítulos a la vez y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que ya están subidos y no voy a subir los 20 de uno en uno cada semana cuando ya están todos colgados. Es un poco tonto. Los 10 últimos si irán semanales pero estos mejor ponerlos todos a la vez~

Dicho eso, nada más que añadir~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**20. Ven a prometer conmigo**

_Unas cuantas horas antes, justo después de que Kaname haya informado a los nobles de su intención de seguir dando su sangre a Zero..._

Los ojos castaño dorados de Ruka tenían una expresión tormentosa mientras se echaba la larga melena sobre los hombros, con los labios apretados en una línea. Kain apoyó una mano cálida y amable en su brazo mientras la contemplaba, pero ella se la sacó de encima y mantuvo la mirada baja, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas de humillación por la anterior reprimenda de Kaname _¡En serio! ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que dije...?_

La puerta del salón todavía estaba ligeramente entreabierta y les permitió escuchar un suave murmullo procedente del recibidor que todo el mundo reconoció como las voces de Kaname y Aido. Cuando se apagaron, los demás nobles empezaron a abandonar la sala, pero Ruka ignoró deliberadamente a todo el mundo. No tenía sentido volver a su habitación porque Rima también estaría allí y a Ruka le apetecía deprimirse ella sola durante un rato.

Kain fue el último en marcharse y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Ruka suspiró, aliviada, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la cabecera acolchada de la butaca. Por fin... ¡algo de paz y silencio! Apenas un minuto después, alguien volvió a abrir la puerta con suavidad y Ruka ni se molestó en girarse al reconocer el olor de Aido. El noble rubio caminó en silencio hacia ella y se sentó en el sofá, en el mismo punto que había ocupado Kaname antes. _Siempre hace eso,_ pensó Ruka, entre exasperada y divertida... como si Aido pensara que aquello iba a acercarle al purasangre.

_Ridículo._

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes, Aido?- masculló con rebeldía cuando al final alzó la vista hacia el silencioso noble sentado en frente de ella.

Aido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué querías que dijera?- preguntó con un inusual tono sombrío.

Ruka bufó.

-¡Algo sobre lo ridículo que es todo esto!- exclamó, sin preocuparse por explicar qué quería decir con "todo esto".

El noble volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-De hecho, no es ridículo.- afirmó con el mismo tono y Ruka le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Dices eso porque tienes miedo de Kaname-sama?- preguntó con voz gélida- ¿Tan malo ha sido tu castigo, entonces? Deduzco que hizo algo más que abofetearte.

El tono de Ruka era intencionadamente cruel y Aido no pudo evitar que la ira coloreara su rostro.

-No es asunto tuyo.- replicó, tenso.

_No hay ninguna necesidad de decirle a nadie lo humillante que fue porque enseguida lo averiguarán... como mañana mismo._ Aido agonizó para sus adentros sólo de pensar en las miradas que iba a recibir. Ruka inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Bien, vete si no tienes nada útil que decir.- declaró y Aido suspiró.

-En realidad sí tengo algo que decir.- murmuró a la defensiva, ganándose una mirada afilada de la vampira.

-¿Y bien?

Aido inspiró profundamente.

-Sólo quería decirte que le apoyo. A Kiryu. Apoyo la idea de Kaname-sama y él juntos.- barbotó.

Los ojos de Ruka se dilataron, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al punto.

-¿Qué?- siseó, incrédula.

El noble se enderezó, con una mirada completamente seria en los ojos azules.

-Tú no estuviste allí, Ruka.- dijo. _Quizás debería haber estado..._- No viste la cara de Kaname-sama cuando encontró a Kiryu en el suelo sobre sus propios vómitos. No oíste su voz cuando Kiryu empezó a vomitar sangre sobre los dos. No oíste lo que Kaname-sama dijo cuando le ofrecí a Kiryu mi propia sangre...

Ruka ya parecía tener una expresión de náusea con la declaración de Aido, pero al oír aquello los ojos casi se le saltaron de la cabeza.

-¿Ofreciste tu sangre a ese Nivel D?- preguntó débilmente, casi a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

Aido asintió con solemnidad.

-No le llames así, Ruka. Pero sí, lo dije en serio. Entonces me di cuenta de cuánto significa Kiryu para Kaname-sama y de lo cerca que había estado de destruir su felicidad... la de ambos, de hecho.- se levantó con expresión resuelta-. Nunca jamás volveré a intentar interponerme entre ellos. La verdad es que haré lo que pueda para apoyarles, para asegurarme de que ambos son felices.- prometió, con la voz algo temblorosa y los puños apretados a los costados.

Ruka se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puedes hablar en serio...- susurró, pero Aido asintió.

-Sí que lo hago. Y por eso te lo digo... tendrías que hacer lo mismo y aceptarlo. Si no lo haces, estarás sola.

La noble tragó saliva y Aido la contempló solemnemente, con una punzada de empatía. Sabía cómo se sentía -¿no había pasado él mismo por algo parecido no hacía mucho?-.

-Nosotros nunca estaremos tan cerca de Kaname-sama como Kiryu, Ruka. Ahora lo sé.- añadió en un tono más suave. La bella noble no dijo nada y Aido suspiró antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Busca tu felicidad en otro sitio y no intentes evitar que Kaname-sama encuentre la suya.

-o-

Zero miraba por la ventana del autobús. No veía los árboles y los matorrales que flanqueaban la carretera y la luz brillante de la mañana le hacía lagrimear un poco.

Sí, había hecho su bolsa y había abandonado la Academia Cross. Sí, estaba sentado en un autobús medio vacío que iba a la ciudad para abandonar aquel lugar. Pero, ¿de verdad... estaba huyendo? ¿Del único hogar que había conocido durante los últimos cuatro años? ¿De las únicas personas que consideraba, si no amigos, al menos conocidos? Y Kaname... ¿de verdad estaba huyendo de él?

Zero tragó saliva mientras mantenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana, notando que los ojos se le humedecían con sólo pensar en el purasangre. No, no estaba huyendo de Kaname. Era sólo que... suspiró, descorazonado, hundiendo un poco los hombros. Era sólo que no lo sabía. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ni qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Cerró los ojos doloridos mientras se reclinaba en la silla y retrocedía mentalmente hasta aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado junto a un dormido Kaname. Se había girado hacia él por instinto, hacia aquel querido rostro familiar relajado en el sueño, y había sonreído. Luego se había dado cuenta de la hora. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana de un lunes y llegaba tarde a clase.

En vez de salir a toda prisa de la cama, se había apoyado en un codo, estudiando el rostro de Kaname desde más cerca. En aquel momento había comprendido el peso del tiempo y se había quedado de piedra. Las nueve en punto... ¿Había sido la noche anterior cuando se había tomado aquellas tabletas que le habían puesto enfermo? ¿Sólo habían transcurrido doce horas desde que su vida había cambiado irrevocablemente?

Ahora no podía tolerar las tabletas de sangre, aunque sólo fuera de forma temporal; era algo que nunca le había ocurrido. También había mordido deliberadamente a alguien para tomar su sangre; de nuevo, algo que nunca le había pasado. Era algo que nunca había querido que sucediera, a pesar de lo desesperadamente voluntario que había sido su donante y lo necesitado que había estado él mismo. Y ahora, ¿qué más podía pasarle? La respiración se le aceleró y el corazón latió erráticamente en su pecho. La noche anterior había estado algo desconectado para darse realmente cuenta de las implicaciones aunque, llevado de algún instinto, también había querido salir de la habitación de Kaname entonces. Pero, de nuevo, se había sentido atraído por el purasangre, que se había quedado plantado al lado de la cama tan... apesadumbrado, tan... solo. Zero no había tenido valor para marcharse entonces y, además, después del descanso se había sentido mucho mejor, así que lo ocurrido aún no le parecía el fin del mundo; su cerebro aún no había procesado todo el asunto.

Lo hizo al despertarse aquella mañana. Zero tampoco había querido dejar a Kaname, realmente no había querido... pero la magnitud de todo lo sobrepasó, asustándole. Su futuro había vuelto a cambiar y ahora tenía todavía menos control sobre él que hacía cuatro años, cuando le habían convertido contra su voluntad. Aunque sabía que le haría daño a Kaname, aunque sabía cómo se iba a sentir cuando se diera cuenta de que él no estaba en clase ni en el campus, no podía quedarse. No en aquel momento.

_Kaname..._ Los ojos se le humedecieron con más lágrimas calientes y una de ellas rodó por su mejilla. Se la limpió con rapidez, esperando que los demás pasajeros del autobús no se hubieran dado cuenta._Kaname, por favor, por favor, no pienses que estoy huyendo de ti de verdad. Es sólo... ¡es sólo que no sé qué hacer ahora! Me siento... confundido... y culpable._

Sí, eso era. Se sentía culpable; horrible y dolorosamente culpable, algo que no había sentido desde que estaba con Kaname, ni siquiera cuando pensaba en Yuuki. _Me importa Kaname, mucho... ¿pero cómo puedo estar con él ahora? ¿Ahora que dependo de la sangre?_

Incluso los más jóvenes de los nobles de la Clase Nocturna ya no tomaban sangre sino que subsistían con las tabletas mientras estaban en la Academia Cross, imbuidos del espíritu del director Cross y de Kaname, que sostenían la causa pacifista que los padres del purasangre habían tenido en tan alta estima.

Mientras, él, Zero, era un impostor. El cazador convertido en vampiro e hijo adoptivo del director ya no podía tomar tabletas como todos los demás y necesitaba sangre. Sangre real. Tembló. Aunque Kaname había dicho que su intolerancia sería probablemente temporal, algo en su mirada grave insinuaba otra cosa. Zero sabía que Kaname no le mentiría, pero existía la posibilidad de que su alergia fuera permanente.

_Permanente..._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a recordar aquella misma mañana, cuando se había despertado en la cama de Kaname. Sabía cuál era el destino de un Nivel D que no bebiera la sangre de su creador. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte porque había permanecido estable durante los últimos cuatro años y había podido ir tirando sólo con las tabletas. Pero, ahora que no podía... Zero se encontraba afrontando un futuro sin una tímida esperanza o sin expectativas de unos años de vida normal ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar su estabilidad ahora que ya no podía consumir aquellas pastillas?

La respuesta le asustaba. Hubo un tiempo en que habría aceptado voluntariamente aquella eventualidad... pero ya no. No cuando por fin había alguien en su vida. Zero sabía que no se había quedado de golpe sin elección. Después de todo, Kaname había insistido en que bebiera de él y, aunque el purasangre no había dicho nada, Zero sabía que no le importaría alimentarle una y otra vez... ¡pero él no podía! Simplemente... no podía.

Fue entonces cuando salió de la cama antes de echar una ojeada a su dormido ocupante, un ángel moreno entre aquellas sábanas de seda con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera soñando con algo agradable. El corazón de Zero se encogió con una punzada; ¿estaría soñando con él? Conocía los sentimientos que le profesaba el purasangre pero, aún así... no.

Se obligó a dar la espalda a aquella atractiva visión. Puede que Kaname todavía estuviera exhausto después de perder tanta sangre, pero a Zero aún le conmovía que el aristocrático purasangre hubiera vuelto a dormirse en su presencia. Su corazón era una carga pesada cuando se acercó al armario de Kaname y abrió las puertas. Y todavía se hizo más pesada cuando vio las camisetas dobladas en un estante, las otras dos que le había ayudado a escoger en su anterior salida.

Apretando los labios, cogió una camisa negra lisa que parecía del uniforme de la Clase Nocturna, el negativo de la blanca que llevaba la Clase Diurna. Una parte de él todavía creía que no tenía derecho a coger nada de Kaname... Se quitó rápidamente el pijama y se puso la camisa. Luego buscó unos pantalones, asegurándose de no coger ninguno de algún traje por mucho que supiera que sólo estaba cogiendo la ropa prestada para poder volver a su habitación. Cuando hubo doblado el pijama, Kaname seguía sin moverse, algo por lo que el prefecto estuvo agradecido. Escribió una breve nota, la dejó sobre el pijama y contempló una última vez aquel hermoso rostro dormido antes de irse. Tal como esperaba, el recibidor estaba vacío y caminó con rapidez, ignorando el doloroso latido de su corazón.

_No le estoy dejando realmente... ni tampoco la Academia Cross. Yo... sólo necesito algo de espacio para pensar en qué hago ahora..._

La Residencia Sol también estaba vacía, gracias a que los estudiantes diurnos estaban ya en clase. Zero había olvidado que su habitación había quedado hecha un desastre cuando había salido de ella la noche anterior y se quedó de piedra en el umbral de la puerta, mirando en derredor con los ojos abiertos ¡Guau, estaba limpia! Más de lo que lo había estado nunca. Así que, después de todo, no había sido un sueño; Kaname había ordenado a Aido que la limpiara y el noble (probablemente temiendo por su vida) había hecho un gran trabajo ¡Hasta el parquet del suelo brillaba, por amor de Dios! Todo el cuarto olía a barniz e incluso le habían cambiado las sábanas de la cama, aunque no hacía falta.

Entró en la habitación aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par, caminando con cuidado sobre aquel suelo hiperlimpio.

-Guau, ¿eh?- le murmuró a la Hello Kitty, que lucía una expresión petulante, como si se estuviera regodeando en la visión de cierto noble de ojos azules de rodillas y frotando el suelo...

Zero no empleó más de cinco minutos en meter el neceser y algo de ropa en su macuto. Estaba a punto de coger el CD de música clásica que le había regalado Kaname pero retiró la mano, indeciso. Sabía que era suyo... pero le recordaría el poderoso mensaje que el purasangre había escrito en la carátula interior. A pesar de lo que le gustaba escuchar la sonata "Claro de luna" se obligó a dejarlo. Pero había algo más que podía llevarse. Algo sonrojado, aunque no había nadie allí que pudiera verle, cogió el peluche de su mesita de noche y lo metió con cuidado en la bolsa, depositando un rápido beso en una de las orejitas blancas. Después de todo, Kaname había dicho que era suya...

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin percibir ni siquiera el suave vaivén del autobús en el que viajaba. El mismo hecho de que se hubiera llevado la Hello Kitty era revelador y esperaba que Kaname se diera cuenta de que no estaba huyendo realmente, sólo poniendo alguna distancia entre ellos hasta que pudiera digerirlo todo y aceptar los cambios. La verdad es que Zero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Sabía que tenía que volver a la escuela, tenía que hacerlo. No conocía a nadie fuera de la Academia Cross, a parte de su ex sensei, Touga Yagari, y era incapaz de imaginarse pidiéndole al maestro cazador, conocido por su odio a los vampiros, que le dejara beber su sangre hasta que su alergia remitiera. Le mataría allí mismo...

_Sabes perfectamente bien que a cierto purasangre no le importa alimentarte, Zero,_ pió la vocecita en su cabeza, haciéndole suspirar. Sí, claro que lo sabía y valoraba la generosidad de Kaname con todo su corazón ¿Pero realmente podía vivir de esa generosidad? ¿Y si su intolerancia era permanente? ¿Podría... podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo el amor que Kaname sentía por él? ¿Y si al final se cansaba de tener a un parásito a su lado todo el rato, dependiendo de su sangre para sobrevivir?

El rostro empezó a arderle de vergüenza. Él también tenía orgullo. Podía no ser rico ni tener un título, pero tenía su orgullo ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo siendo totalmente dependiente de Kaname? Ni siquiera tenía medios para recompensar al purasangre por su generosidad. No, ni tan sólo ofreciéndole su... su cuerpo a cambio.

Aunque ninguno de los pasajeros del autobús miraba en su dirección, Zero agachó la cabeza, con la cara ardiendo aún más. Algo que había empezado a adquirir un significado especial para él... ahora tenía un sentido completamente distinto. Sabía que en algún momento querría entregarse a Kaname, teniendo en cuenta que su intimidad se hacía más profunda cada día... pero, ahora, esa intimidad podía significar algo muy diferente.

Volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje exterior sin verlo realmente, con los ojos llorosos. No tenía ninguna otra opción, ¿no?

-o-

Al cabo de veinte minutos, el autobús llegó a la gran ciudad, donde Kaname y Zero habían comprado las camisetas y los tejanos. El prefecto se colgó el asa del macuto del hombro y se levantó, indeciso y acongojado. La estación de autobuses estaba llena de gente y, a las nueve y media de la mañana, hacía calor y mucha luz. Sacó las gafas de sol de un bolsillo de la bolsa y se las puso, agradecido. Miró alrededor hasta encontrar unos bancos de madera sobre la acera, bajo la acogedora sombra de unos cuantos grandes árboles. Ignorando a la multitud, caminó hacia ellos. _Menuda huida_... Estaba empezando a sentirse algo idiota. Dejó el macuto en uno de los bancos, se sentó y siguió meditando sobre las opciones que no tenía.

No podía permitirse ir a ningún sitio. No podía subsistir de las tabletas...

Sonrió con amargura. Por supuesto, podía morder a otra persona... pero morder a una víctima inocente quedaba descartado. El corazón se le hundió sólo con pensarlo, aunque... ya lo había hecho, a pesar de que Kaname no encajara con la definición de víctima. Aún peor, su mordisco ni siquiera había sido decente, ¡qué... humillante! Zero estaba seguro de que Kaname había estado esperando aquel mordisco desde que le había ofrecido su sangre por primera vez y él había agradecido su generosidad con un mordisco doloroso, desagradable e inexperto. El rostro volvió a arderle. Para empeorar las cosas, ¡incluso había tenido testigos...!

Aún así... Kaname no le había alejado y no había dicho palabra al respecto. Zero inhaló, tembloroso, mientras recordaba aquellos largos y dolorosos minutos de la noche anterior. La mayor parte había sido horrible tanto para él como para quienes le acompañaban, pero Kaname le había acunado entre los brazos y había sostenido su cabeza mientras se alimentaba. Luego le había llevado en brazos a su habitación y le había obligado a ducharse antes de dejarle un pijama y meterle en la cama. Aquellos recuerdos aún le hacían sonrojar, pero los ojos volvieron a escocerle. Kaname no le había gritado para que se detuviera. No le había empujado ni le había dicho nada doloroso del estilo "¡¿cómo te atreves a morderme?!" y no le había apuntado con un arma...

Zero se sintió humilde más allá de las palabras mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol para secarse los ojos, antes de apoyar la cabeza entre las manos cuando el dolor de su corazón alcanzó cotas insoportables._Kaname... lo siento... te echo de menos._

Entonces, algo acarició sus sentidos de cazador, que tintinearon suavemente en respuesta a una presencia familiar, querida. Alzó la cabeza automáticamente, parpadeando cuando la brillante luz del sol le dio en los ojos. Kaname estaba a pocos metros de él, vestido con una amplia camisa blanca de lino, de manga larga, y pantalones beige, protegiéndose los ojos con gafas de sol. Incluso mientras Zero se enderezaba, una parte de él se dio cuenta de que no estaba sorprendido. De alguna manera, sabía que Kaname vendría a buscarle... sin importar lo que hubiera ocurrido.

-Zero...

Un pensamiento urgente irrumpió en la cabeza de Zero y el prefecto abrió la boca, asombrado. A pesar de que estaba de pie bajo el sol, el purasangre no llevaba ni sombrero ni sombrilla.

-¡Kaname, idiota!- siseó, saltando del banco para arrastrar al purasangre a la sombra de un árbol- ¡Te estás quemando! ¡¿Estás loco?!

El corazón de Kaname justo empezaba a calmarse después de haber encontrado a Zero no hacía ni medio minuto. Sí, el calor del sol era incómodo y le quemaba en la piel que tenía al descubierto, además de que la luz era demasiado brillante para sus ojos doloridos a pesar de la sombra... pero quería volver a ver a Zero.

_Desde luego que estoy loco. Por ti..._

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- murmuró Kaname, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que ya no estaba expuesto directamente al sol y que había empezado a soplar una brisa fresca, revolviéndole el pelo y enfriando el leve sudor en su piel.

Ahora que tenía a Zero a su lado, mirándole como si un sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, se sentía aliviado. El purasangre se sacó las gafas oscuras y las guardó en un bolsillo, cuidándose de darle la espalda al sol.

-¿Por qué, Zero?- preguntó en voz baja, encogiéndose al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del prefecto- ¿Por qué huiste?

Las mejillas del chico volvieron a colorearse.

-No estaba huyendo de verdad.- contestó antes de encogerse de hombros, avergonzado-. Sólo quería algo de tiempo para... para... pensar qué hacer...

Se interrumpió y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio ¿En qué tenía que pensar, exactamente, cuando sólo le quedaba una opción? Kaname no contestó y Zero, sorprendido por su silencio, volvió a mirarle. El purasangre no parecía ni enfadado ni molesto, sino que le sonreía con un tenue brillo de lágrimas.

-¿Así que no habías huido?- preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaba a Zero, con el alivio asomando a su mirada.

Aquella sonrisa cautivó completamente al prefecto, tanto como la mirada de amor en los ojos oscuros. Acabó por acercarse a Kaname sin ser consciente de ello y sin importarle las personas que tenían alrededor, algunas de las cuales empezaban a mirarles con curiosidad.

-No, Kaname.- murmuró-. Pero yo...- se interrumpió cuando un dedo largo rozó sus labios con suavidad.

-Nada de "peros".- dijo Kaname y el prefecto asintió.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó al final con timidez, aliviado y atontado a la vez.

Kaname se puso pensativo de repente.

-Instinto.- contestó, pero levantó la mano hacia el lado derecho del cuello.

Los labios de Zero se entreabrieron de sorpresa ¿Era posible que Kaname hubiera percibido dónde estaba?

-Ven conmigo, por favor.- le pidió el purasangre.

Zero asintió mientras recogía su bolsa. Ahora sabía que le seguiría a cualquier parte...

Akira esperaba pacientemente en la limusina, parada en un lugar de estacionamiento prohibido, pero saltó para abrir la puerta trasera en cuanto les vio acercarse. El purasangre le pidió que les llevara al mayor hotel de la ciudad en vez de volver directamente a la escuela. No explicó por qué, pero Zero supuso que quería dejarlo todo aclarado entre ellos antes de regresar.

-o-

Los dos entraron en la habitación del hotel en silencio y Zero cerró la puerta.

-Gracias, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Kaname, con el mismo tono amable de antes, como si temiera que el otro fuera a huir si alzaba un poco más la voz.

El muchacho asintió en silencio mientras se descalzaba. Aquella mañana no había desayunado y ya eran las once; estaba hambriento. Kaname se acercó al teléfono.

-Pediré el servicio de habitaciones.

El purasangre habló por encima de su hombro y los labios de Zero dibujaron una sonrisa involuntaria, recordando otra ocasión en que ambos habían pedido que les trajeran la comida a la habitación. Instintivamente, sus ojos volaron hasta la cama doble, cubierta con un edredón color crema perfectamente alisado y sin ninguna arruga. Kaname no había vacilado un ápice al pedir una habitación con una cama para dos…

-¿Zero?

El prefecto se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Kaname le miraba con una expresión ilegible y se preguntó si los nervios se reflejaban en su cara.

-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Podrías, por favor, darle una propina al camarero cuando venga?- Kaname sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los colocó sobre la mesa.

Zero asintió y el purasangre le sonrió antes de entrar al baño. El ex humano empezó a andar por la habitación, mucho más nervioso que las dos veces anteriores en las que había dormido en la cama de Kaname. El servicio era eficaz y, antes de que pasara más tiempo, picaron a la puerta con discreción. Zero abrió al camarero, que llevó el carrito a la mesita dispuesta junto a la ventana, con dos sillas. Aunque el prefecto pensaba que la propina era excesiva, se la entregó de todas formas y el camarero debió pensar lo mismo a juzgar por el modo en que su rostro se iluminó y en la manera en que le dio profusamente las gracias antes de salir.

Zero suspiró al levantar las tapas para descubrir un abundante desayuno que fácilmente podría alimentar a cuatro adultos hambrientos. Kaname no sólo había dejado demasiada propina sino que también había pedido demasiada comida y Zero sacudió la cabeza. Como si la diferencia entre ambos no fuera ya lo bastante grande…

Cuando el purasangre salió del baño, se secó el pelo con una toalla y se vistió de nuevo con la misma camisa y el mismo pantalón. Para entonces, Zero se había servido una taza de café y una segunda tostada con tortilla de queso y jamón encima.

-Perdona, pero no pude seguir esperando.- masculló, tapándose a medias la boca con la mano libre, pero Kaname sólo asintió y sonrió.

-Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, en estos momentos no tengo hambre.- contestó mientras caminaba hacia él.– Gracias.- agregó cuando Zero le sirvió una taza de café con azúcar y crema de leche.

¿Así que Kaname no iba a comer? Zero no pudo evitar señalarle que se había pasado con la comida pero, tal como esperaba, el purasangre sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente come lo que te apetezca.- comentó con tranquilidad, peinándose el cabello con las puntas de los dedos mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, cruzando una de las piernas sobre la otra con elegancia.

Después de eso, Zero siguió comiendo en silencio, mientras Kaname parecía satisfecho con permanecer callado bebiendo a sorbos su té y mirando al prefecto con ojos serenos.

Finalmente, Zero dejó la taza, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Kaname también dejó la suya, tintineando un poco en el plato, lo que provocó que Zero se pusiera un poco rígido antes de dejar su servilleta cuidadosamente.

-¿Te gustaría ducharte ahora?- preguntó Kaname con cortesía, mientras se preguntaba por qué Zero parecía estar tan serio.

-¿Piensas que lo necesito?- respondió el prefecto en cambio, incapaz de luchar contra la duda que había nacido de nuevo en su mente.

Kaname negó enseguida.

-No, claro que no. –murmuró, mientras se preguntaba a qué venía eso. Si, después de todo, Zero olía maravillosamente, siempre era así. – Pensé que quizás te apetecería… afuera hacía calor.- explicó el purasangre.

_Oh…_

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá después.- murmuró.

Kaname se puso de pie, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el humor del prefecto.

–Bien, sentémonos en la cama, está más lejos de la ventana y es más cómodo.- sugirió. A pesar de que las cortinas la tapaban, Kaname todavía notaba el calor de fuera y prefería la cama fresca. Caminó alrededor de ella y se giró al darse cuenta de que Zero vacilaba. Finalmente, comprendió por qué tardaba tanto y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes–. Te he traído aquí sólo para hablar, Zero, no quiero seducirte.- comentó categóricamente y supo por el rubor del chico que había acertado.

El prefecto frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del purasangre, pero se relajó al con las piernas cruzadas en un lado de la cama.

-Me alegro de que hayas dicho eso.- murmuró y la sonrisa de Kaname se acentuó aún más.

Hubo un minuto de silencio incómodo cuando los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin que sus miradas se encontraran. Bueno, era Zero quien no se atrevía a encontrarse con los ojos de Kaname realmente… después de otro minuto, el purasangre se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no hablaría si él no lo hacía primero.

-¿Y sobre qué necesitabas pensar? ¿Es que detestas tanto la idea de tener que morderme?- mantuvo la voz tranquila y Zero negó con la cabeza, mientras todavía miraba hacia abajo.

_¿Detestarlo, Kaname? Ni siquiera sabía si iba a conseguir parar…_

-¿O es que el sabor de mi sangre es tan malo?- preguntó y Zero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sabes que no es verdad, Kaname.- contestó irónicamente, mostrando afecto en sus ojos y en su voz, muy a su pesar.

Aquello alegró el corazón de Kaname, pero negó poco a poco con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué es?- parecía totalmente desconcertado– ¿Estabas asustado de lo que pudieran pensar los demás?

Zero comenzó a asentir, luego a negar y al final se conformó con encogerse de hombros.

-Quizás…- murmuró y Kaname supo que, aunque esa era una de sus preocupaciones, no era la principal.

-No tiene por qué preocuparte. Anoche les dije que esto seguiría pasando, que seguiría dándote mi sangre hasta que superaras tu alergia.- le explicó, encontrando un poco irónico el hecho de que no era a los nobles a quienes tenía que convencer, sino a Zero, el único vampiro a quien le había permitido morderle.

El prefecto exhaló, mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Y si es permanente, Kaname?- su voz tembló un poco– ¿Y si ya no puedo volver a tomar esas condenadas tabletas otra vez? ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Vas a darme tu sangre para que yo… con tal de que yo viva?- habló con voz dolida.

Kaname pareció aturdido.

-¡Pues, claro! Eso fue lo que les dije. Zero, te dije que lo haría, no me digas que se te ha olvidado…- Kaname se quedó callado, estaba tan seguro de que se lo había dicho… recordó la última conversación que habían tenido después de que el prefecto se había despertado en su cama y cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no lo habían hablado, porque el chico casi había huido de su habitación entonces.

Kaname se acercó más para tomar la mano que Zero tenía apoyada sobre su rodilla, mirándole fijamente. Así que era verdad… Kaname le alimentaría de por vida… y, aunque lo sabía por el mensaje que el vampiro moreno había escrito en el CD, seguía sorprendido.

¡Pero él no podía! Simplemente… no podía. Ya era bastante duro que Kaname fuera mucho más rico que él y que, si llegaban a compartir una vida juntos, el purasangre tuviera que correr con todos sus gastos porque lo que Zero podía esperar ganar sería una miseria comparada con su inmensa riqueza. Incluso antes de que eso pasara, Zero sabía que estaría en deuda con él por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Ahora, además, también le debería la vida, su misma salud… Kaname no sólo tendría que correr con todos los gastos si quería seguir disfrutando del mismo nivel de vida, sino que también tendría que donarle sangre regularmente.

_Dios_, ¿era digno si quiera de un pedacito de todo aquello? Zero creía que no…

-No lo sabías.- dijo Kaname suavemente, apretándole la mano. –No tienes de qué preocuparte. Claro que puedes beber mi sangre, tanto como quieras ¡Todos los días si la necesitas, a todas las horas del día si fuera necesario! Es _tuya._

Kaname jamás habría pensado que tendría que acabar _convenciendo_ a alguien de que bebiera su sangre pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Zero negó con la cabeza con obstinación, dejando al otro completamente desconcertado.

–¿Por qué no?- preguntó, perplejo.

Los ojos de Zero estaban angustiados.

-Yo… yo no puedo.- dijo–. Eso me haría estar aún en mayor deuda contigo.- explicó, con la voz temblándole un poco.

_Por favor, no me obligues a explicarlo… ¿no ves lo avergonzado que estoy?_

¿Deuda?, aquello hizo eco en el purasangre, dejándole aún más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué deuda, Zero? ¡Tú no me debes nada!

-Pero lo haré…- protestó–. Si… si seguimos juntos, lo haré.- Kaname le seguía mirando inexpresivamente y Zero profirió una risa que más bien parecía un sollozo- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Nunca estaré a tu altura! ¡Nunca podré pagar mi parte de las cosas, de las cenas o de los regalos, o… o de las fiestas o de cualquier otra cosa!

La boca de Kaname se abrió de sorpresa y miró fijamente al prefecto.

-¡Zero!- exclamó. –Escúchame. No, por favor, escúchame- insistió cuando el otro empezó a negar con la cabeza–. No hay nada que pueda hacer con respecto a ser rico, eso es algo que heredé por quién soy y por lo que soy. Pero todo lo que tengo es tuyo, ya te lo dije. No me importa si no puedes pagar tu… tu mitad o nada en absoluto, lo que tengo es _tuyo_.- dijo seriamente-. En cuanto a mi sangre…- sacudió la cabeza en escepticismo–. No quiero nada a cambio, ni las gracias ni siquiera tu gratitud.- continuó, sosteniendo la sorprendida mirada de Zero con la suya, totalmente convencida.

El prefecto volvió a negar con tozudería, intentando seguir con la discusión antes de que el poder de persuasión de Kaname y el tono de su voz lo engulleran.

-Intento aceptar eso, que eres rico. También sé que puedes permitirte el lujo de comprar cosas que yo no puedo. Pero… ¿no te das cuenta de que ahora es mucho peor? ¡Incluso tienes que darme tu sangre!- sus ojos rogaron para que el otro entendiera–.Yo…yo nunca podré pagártelo, ni dándote todo lo que tengo y no tengo nada para darte en primer lugar.- _Sólo a mí mismo…_

-Zero…- Kaname parecía atónito. Se quedó callado, mientras miraba fijamente las sábanas, como si no supiera qué decir. Entonces, lo miró repentinamente. – ¿Te molesta que sea rico?

-No.- el prefecto negó con la mirada baja, sintiéndose un poco más tonto después de ese arranque.

-¿Y si fuera al revés?- le preguntó Kaname de repente.

Zero levantó la cara al punto.

-¿Qué?

Kaname lo miró directamente.

-¿Qué pasaría si tú fueras el que tuviera el dinero y no yo?- miró los labios del prefecto, que permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa, entonces continuó con mayor confianza. – ¿A ti te dolería compartir tu riqueza conmigo?

Los ojos del joven se abrieron en respuesta.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¿Insistirías en que pagara la mitad de todo, aún sabiendo que no podría permitírmelo?

_¡Inconcebible, completamente inconcebible!_ Los ojos de Zero se abrieron aún más y negó.

-¡Yo no haría eso! Kaname…- pero el purasangre le interrumpió.

-¿Y fuera yo quien necesitara de tu sangre para sobrevivir? ¿Esperarías que te pagara por ella?

Los ojos de Zero no podían abrirse más, así que negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no, Kaname, no!

Los ojos del purasangre comenzaron a escocerle. La actitud escandalizada de Zero dolía porque Kaname sabía que el otro nunca actuaría de esa forma, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza. Por eso quería que supiera que eran exactamente iguales en ese aspecto, que ambos darían todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Zero, ¿pondrías tu sangre en una botella, racionándomela para que sólo pudiera tomar una pequeña cantidad en determinado momento y nada más? ¿Esperarías una recompensa por cada sorbo que yo tomara?

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por las mejillas sonrosadas de Zero y siguió negando.

-Sabes que no lo haría.- susurró, temblándole la voz -. Sabes que te daría cada gota que tengo.

Los ojos de Kaname también estaban húmedos, pero sonrió al notar las lágrimas del prefecto.

-Exactamente, Zero.- dijo con suavidad–. Exactamente.

El prefecto dejó de llorar, con los ojos fijos en el purasangre.

-Pero yo-yo…- tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

-Tú harías lo mismo por mí.- murmuró Kaname–. Sé que lo harías.

Zero resolló un poco.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

Kaname sonrió de nuevo.

-Y no aceptarías ninguna forma de pago, ¿o sí?

Zero negó con enojo.

-¡No!- protestó–. Kaname, ¿cómo… cómo puedes pensar eso?- exigió, profundamente molesto y herido al mismo tiempo.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el corazón, Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Entonces por qué me tienes en tan bajo concepto que crees que yo sí que lo haría?

Zero no tuvo ninguna respuesta para eso y supo que el otro también se daba cuenta. Kaname miró sus ojos violetas, todavía húmedos, le cogió la otra mano, se llevó las dos a los labios y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas.

-No quiero que me pagues de ninguna forma. Sólo quiero tu promesa.

Zero contuvo la respiración.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- susurró con voz ronca, muy consciente de que sus manos temblaban entre las del purasangre, igual de inestables. _Te daría todo lo que tengo, ya lo sabes…_

-Prométeme que vendrás a mí cada vez que necesites mi sangre, no importa cuándo, dónde o cuánto. Prométeme que conseguirás creer que desear mi sangre es tan natural como querer un abrazo o un beso mío, algo por lo que no me debes nada.

Zero inhaló con dificultad mientras sus ojos se humedecían otra vez y Kaname tuvo que pestañear varias veces para contener sus lágrimas. Tragó saliva antes de continuar, sin desviar la mirada de la del prefecto.

-Prométeme que nunca más pensarás que tienes una deuda conmigo o que tienes que pagarme de alguna manera por mi sangre, porque no es así, Zero. _No es así_.

El ex humano resolló de nuevo antes de asentir rápidamente y liberar una de sus manos para enjugarse las lágrimas.

-Sí, Kaname, lo sé, pero…

El purasangre negó, poniendo los dedos sobre los labios temblorosos de Zero para acallarlo.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo…- susurró, a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta–. Déjame demostrarte que siento lo que digo. Déjame enseñarte que mis promesas van en serio ¿Por qué querría privarte de algo que sé que necesitas para vivir y que me da placer darte? Todo lo que tú quieras es tuyo._Nunca_ pienses que me debes algo por lo que tengo o por lo que mi sangre puede hacer.

Kaname le soltó la otra mano para tomarlo por los hombros, notando los débiles temblores que sacudían al prefecto.

-Zero, ¿es que no lo sabes? Te quiero.

El prefecto lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo para convencerse, por fin, del milagro del amor de Kaname. Un jadeo nervioso salió de sus labios, más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y los sollozos amenazaron con escapar de su garganta. Una humedad similar corrió por el rostro de Kaname, que apretó los hombros de Zero suavemente.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda darte ya es tuyo. Y te prometo que nunca, jamás, me deberás _nada_.-susurró.

-¿Hablas en serio, Kaname?- Zero estuvo a punto de ahogarse y el purasangre sonrió temblorosamente.

-No había hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida.- declaró en voz baja.

Al escucharlo, Zero dio rienda suelta a los sollozos que amenazaban con ahogarle, echando los brazos alrededor del cuello del purasangre, empujándolo. Kaname no necesitó más invitación para abrazarle, apretándole con fuerza.

Zero escondió la cara en la camisa de Kaname, empapando el suave lino con sus lágrimas, disfrutando de la maravilla de estar de nuevo en brazos del purasangre sabiendo que no había ningún precio que pagar por ese privilegio… era suyo.

Kaname apretó el rostro contra el hombro de su compañero, sabiendo que un purasangre jamás debía mostrarse débil o vulnerable, pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo porque aquel era el lugar más seguro que podía encontrar… en los brazos de Zero.

Los minutos pasaron casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron algo avergonzados, intercambiando una sonrisa.

Kaname besó sonoramente a Zero y luego acercó los labios a su oído.

-Mi amor es tuyo. Para siempre.- susurró.

Cuando se retiró, Zero estaba sonrojado, sonriendo con alegría y alivio.

-Y tú tienes el mío, Kaname… mi amor.

La sonrisa del purasangre se congeló en sus labios y pestañeó con incertidumbre. Un momento ¿Zero… Zero acababa de decirle eso como una frase de cariño o le estaba diciendo de verdad que le amaba?

El prefecto se preguntó por qué de repente Kaname parecía tan… desconcertado.

-Lo tienes. - musitó, sonrojándose de nuevo. Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar resonaron en su mente y empezó a reír entre dientes con sarcasmo–. Ostras, ya la he liado.-masculló- ¡Es la primera vez que lo digo y lo estoy haciendo así de mal!

La risa suave de Zero aligeró el ambiente y, a pesar de su incertidumbre, Kaname sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque su corazón aún latía con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿Qué has liado?

Zero inhaló profundamente y enderezó los hombros. Le encantaba la expresión de Kaname, aquella adorable incertidumbre, pero había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras. Ignorando todo lo demás – su pasado, su herencia, sus perjuicios así como su timidez perenne –, apoyó las manos en los hombros del purasangre, mirando profundamente aquellos ojos tan hermosos de los cuales sabía que jamás se cansaría.

-Te quiero, Kaname- dijo con solemnidad.

_Zero…_

Los ojos del purasangre volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero aquella vez eran de alivio y pestañeó para continuar mirando fijamente a su compañero, con el corazón latiendo acelerado por la alegría.

-Zero…- murmuró, emocionado más allá de las palabras.

Kaname lo sabía, claro. Pero, ¡oh, cómo había _anhelado_ escuchar aquellas palabras! Y finalmente, él las había dicho. Pero justo después de que aceptara tomar su sangre… Zero adivinó lo que provocaba el desconcierto de Kaname y negó al punto.

-No.- dijo con voz firme. –No te lo digo por la oferta que me has hecho. Ya te quería, pero… pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Ahora puedo hacerlo y por eso… acepto.

Zero trató de ignorar el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro y los labios de Kaname temblaron al sonreír.

-¿Aceptar qué?

El prefecto esbozó una medio sonrisa.

-Tu sangre. De hoy en adelante. Siempre que la necesite y tanto como quiera.- declaró confiadamente. Pero, cuando Kaname siguió mirándole, su confianza flaqueó–. Eso es lo que querías, ¿cierto?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Volvía a sentirse inseguro y Kaname exhaló en un sonido suave, ahogado.

-¡Sí, Zero, oh, sí!

El prefecto sonrió abiertamente y ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, en un gesto ansioso, anhelante, probando la sal en sus labios cuando se besaron ¿A quién le importaba que las lágrimas volvieran a caer si contención?

-o-

Transcurrió media hora entre besos, abrazos, palabras suaves y miradas tímidas antes de que Zero se decidiera a ducharse, esperando poder calmarse un poco. A pesar de que la camisa de Kaname estaba algo arrugada y humedecida por las lágrimas de Zero, el purasangre se contentó con sentarse en la cama y esperarle. Cuando el prefecto buscó una muda en su macuto, los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron al ver un par de orejitas blancas. En menos de un suspiro, se acercó por detrás del prefecto y metió la mano en la bolsa, arrancando una exclamación de sorpresa a su compañero.

-La has traído…- la voz de Kaname era alegre cuando sacó la Hello Kitty y la puso fuera del alcance de un sonrojado Zero.

-¡No… déjala ahí, Kaname!

-No, tú vas a ducharte…

Un rato después, tras ponerse una camiseta limpia y unos pantalones cortos, Zero volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Kaname, apoyándose en un codo sobre las almohadas con el brazo del purasangre alrededor de sus hombros. La Hello Kitty estaba acomodada frente a ellos y parecía mirarles fijamente desde el lugar en la que Kaname había insistido en ponerla, a pesar de las reiteradas protestas de Zero.

-¿Kaname?

-¿Mmm?

Zero pareció dudar.

-¿Qué… fue lo que decidiste en cuanto a lo de Aido?

Kaname se encogió de hombros cuando estiró la mano para tocar las blancas, peludas y pequeñas orejas que tenía delante de él.

-No te preocupes, todavía está vivo.- contestó, algo áspero. Media docena de bofetadas no bastaban para hacerle daño de verdad a alguien. Pero Zero continuó mirándolo fijamente y Kaname suspiró–. Va a limpiar todos los baños públicos de la Academia Cross durante los próximos tres meses, excluyendo los de la Residencia Sol.

La boca de Zero se abrió de asombro.

–¡Kaname!- exclamó, pero el purasangre sólo sonrió.

-¡Eh, fuiste tú quien me pidió que no fuera duro con él!- replicó.

Zero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al imaginar lo horrorizado que debió haberse sentido Aido por ello. No es que odiara de verdad al noble rubio o algo por el estilo, pero… ¿¡Idol-Sempai fregando retretes?!

-Son demasiados baños.- murmuró Zero. Desde que el impulsivo rubio se había ofrecido a darle su sangre la otra noche le tenía cierta simpatía.

Kaname sólo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Aunque realmente hubiese preferido hacerle tragar cada una de esas píldoras defectuosas.- agregó.

La dureza en su voz indicó bien a las claras a Zero que el purasangre no había perdonado completamente al noble por lo que había hecho. El prefecto no dijo nada más y se acurrucó más cerca del vampiro moreno.

De repente recordó algo más y echó un vistazo a Kaname, que seguía acariciando suavemente las orejas del peluche. Se sentía como si de algún modo se hubiera convertido en un vampiro de verdad, cobrándose finalmente su primera víctima aun cuando ésa no era una palabra apropiada para describir a Kaname. Después de todo, no le había forzado, sin embargo frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras bajaba la vista, con una pequeña punzada en el corazón ¿Le había mordido de la manera apropiada? Había estado demasiado dolorido como para prestar atención a los detalles, pero sabía que no había sido lo cuidadoso que debiera. Y también había sido patoso, pensó, al recordar la sangre de Kaname corriendo por su propia barbilla y por el cuello del otro, empapando ambas camisas. Esa sangre rica, poderosa… desperdiciada.

Kaname bajó la vista y vio la pregunta sin formular en los ojos lilas del otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en tono quedo, apretando los labios contra los mechones plateados y haciendo que los ojos de Zero se cerraran durante un suspiro.

-Kaname…- empezó el prefecto, vacilante.

-¿Mmm?

Zero se enderezó, haciendo que el brazo de su compañero resbalara de sus hombros y que la Hello Kitty cayera de espaldas.

-Lo siento. Fui demasiado brusco contigo, anoche, en mi habitación.- se disculpó, inseguro. Miró de reojo el cuello de Kaname y el purasangre comprendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Lo fuiste? No sabría decírtelo.- se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

Zero pestañeó, sorprendido ¿Qué narices quería decir Kaname con eso? Ciertamente el purasangre debía saber que al mordisco de Zero le había faltado sutileza y debía haber sido el más doloroso de toda su vida, ¿o no? Kaname sólo tenía que pensar en todas las otras veces que le hubieran mordido para saber que…

_Oh, no…_

El prefecto exhaló con los ojos muy abiertos. Se incorporó rápidamente para sentarse de cara a Kaname, sin dejar de mirarle. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del purasangre al ver la expresión del ex humano, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Kaname?

La amable sonrisa del vampiro moreno se hizo más amplia.

-¿Sí?- incitó suavemente, sabiendo que el prefecto ya había supuesto el significado de sus palabras.

-Tú… ¡nunca te habían mordido!

Los ojos de Zero se ensancharon más por la sorpresa y Kaname acabó por sonrojarse ¡Sonrojarse, había que fastidiarse… como una chica! No tenía por qué; era un purasangre y su sangre era sagrada pero, aún así…

-Sí, tú has sido el primero.- dijo con sencillez. Bueno, tampoco era que supiera qué más decir.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no me lo _dijiste_?- preguntó el otro con un murmullo mortificado, pero el purasangre se encogió de hombros.

-No había tiempo para eso.

Zero entrecerró los ojos, mientras agitaba la cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tenían una expresión culpable.

-¡Pero yo no… no lo sabía!

Kaname se rió entre dientes un poco – no podía evitarlo –; la preocupación de Zero, aunque innecesaria, era maravillosa de ver.

-Sé que no lo sabías, pero estoy bien.

El prefecto negó, todavía con expresión angustiada.

-Pero te mordí muy fuerte- dijo– ¡Fui demasiado bruto!

Kaname sonrió de nuevo, mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar la barbilla de Zero con los nudillos. _No más doloroso que cuando yo te mordí, sin siquiera tener tu permiso._

-¿De verdad lo fuiste?- preguntó de nuevo.

Zero se mordió el labio, intentando no fruncir el ceño ante tanta evasiva.

-¿No lo fui?- preguntó en cambio y Kaname dudó antes de asentir, a su pesar.

Eso hizo que Zero se sonrojara de nuevo y el otro se echó hacia delante.

-Era de esperar, a fin de cuentas nunca habías mordido a nadie…

-Lo siento.- interrumpió el prefecto, mientras le miraba suplicante y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de decir eso ¡Estoy bien!

Zero agachó la cabeza.

-Los otros deben querer matarme.- masculló y Kaname meneó la cabeza automáticamente.

-No pienses en ello, por favor.

Zero no le contestó, pero la forma en que hundió los hombros hizo que Kaname suspirara. No había ninguna razón para que se sintiera culpable pero al mismo tiempo era típico de él. Quizás… si… Los ojos de Kaname se iluminaron de repente.

-Zero, mírame.- murmuró. La cabeza plateada obedeció despacio y Kaname sonrió. –Esto es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte y, como en todo lo demás, la practica ayuda.

Los labios del prefecto se abrieron de sorpresa ante las implicaciones de aquellas palabras y Kaname contuvo la sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?- preguntó suavemente.

-¿Intentarlo de nuevo?- preguntó. Kaname asintió, pero el prefecto frunció el entrecejo y se negó-. Pero yo… no tengo hambre.- murmuró.

El ex humano casi parecía molesto y, esta vez, Kaname no pudo esconder la sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Pero te hará sentir bien y… para serte sincero… me gustó que me mordieras.

Zero le miró de nuevo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con timidez y el otro asintió.

-Sí. Me gusta la sensación de tus colmillos en mi piel. –dijo, con voz ronca.

Zero respiró con dificultad. Por alguna razón, sus palabras sonaban extrañamente eróticas y el prefecto no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza.

-¿En serio?- susurró, sabiendo que parecía una marioneta, repitiendo todas las palabras del otro, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kaname se echó hacia delante, tocando la frente de Zero.

-De verdad.- dijo resueltamente.

Zero sonrió un poco, aunque encontraba difícil de creer que su inexperto mordisco le hubiera gustado.

-Yo… um… está bien- accedió al fin.

Kaname tuvo que contener la risa de nuevo. Cualquier otro vampiro no habría dudado, pero Zero no era así. No _su_ Zero…

El muchacho se acercó más para alcanzar los botones de la camisa de Kaname, vacilante. Los desabotonó uno a uno, despacio, y el purasangre estuvo a punto de gemir al reprimir el impulso de rasgarse la camisa. Sería muy fácil tomar el control de la situación pero no sería lo adecuado para conseguir que Zero_deseara_ su sangre, que se sintiera lo bastante seguro como para acercársele sin necesidad de presionarle. Así que permaneció mirándole con cariño. El prefecto era muy consciente de aquella mirada ardiente, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con las mejillas acaloradas.

Finalmente, consiguió desabrochar todos los botones y alzó la mirada mientras deslizaba la camisa por los suaves hombros de Kaname, evitando cuidadosamente tocar su pálida y cremosa piel, a pesar de que le cosquilleaban los dedos por el deseo de sentirle… de explorarle.

-Um… no quiero ensuciarte la camisa.- explicó con solemnidad mientras miraba ansiosamente el pecho y los pezones expuestos.

Kaname sólo asintió, a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que le pidiera a Zero que le tocara.

-Buena idea.- consiguió decir, sin aliento.

Zero se acercó aún más y el moreno se quedó sin respiración, expectante… pero entonces el prefecto se detuvo.

-Espera…creo que sería mejor si… um, hiciera lo mismo.- murmuró antes de despojarse de su propia camiseta, sin sorprenderse de la intensa mirada de aprobación del purasangre. Zero pretendió no estar sonrojado cuando alzó una ceja hacia Kaname.

-¿Podemos empezar ahora?- preguntó, siendo sarcástico sin querer, pero Kaname sólo asintió ansiosamente.

-Soy todo tuyo.

Los ojos amatistas pestañearon y el muchacho intentó acercarse aún más, pero sus piernas le estorbaban.

-Creo que deberíamos arrodillarnos.- sugirió mientras lo hacía.

Kaname asintió antes de copiar sus movimientos, arrodillándose en la cama, y los dos quedaron cara a cara.

Ahora sólo les separaban unos pocos centímetros y, por fin, las manos de Zero tocaron los hombros de Kaname con emoción. El prefecto acercó su rostro a la piel tibia, fragante, del cuello del purasangre y unos brazos familiares le rodearon. Instintivamente, había escogido el lado correcto de nuevo, el mismo donde le había mordido la noche anterior, y sus pechos encajaron perfectamente, como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Zero hizo una pausa. ¿Debía morderle ahora? ¿O tenía que hacer algo antes? Algo así como… ¿los_preliminares_? La palabra se coló en su mente y se esforzó en ahuyentarla. Pero probar tampoco haría daño a nadie y apretó los labios contra el cuello de Kaname. El purasangre tembló de inmediato. A Zero le gustó aquella reacción y sonrió un poco al besarle el cuello de nuevo. Otra vez aquel inesperado escalofrío de deleite.

Alentado por aquellas reacciones, Zero se apretó aun más contra el cuerpo de Kaname acariciando aquella área de su cuello con la boca, lo que le valió un siseo del purasangre, que apretó los brazos en un gesto compulsivo.

-Zero…- susurró al descubrir que la zona donde había sido mordido era exquisitamente sensible... Un simple beso y había notado aquella caricia hasta la punta de los pies.

El prefecto sabía que el purasangre estaba disfrutando. Después de todo, él había sentido lo mismo cuando había permitido que Kaname le acariciara el cuello en el bosque de la Academia. Bien, entonces rozarle con la lengua tendría que ser mucho mejor que un beso… Zero le atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo mientras experimentaba lamiéndole de forma cautelosa. Su premio fue un temblor más pronunciado por parte del purasangre y, cada vez más confiado, Zero comenzó a alternar besos y roces con la lengua, haciendo que Kaname se retorciera suplicante entre sus brazos con una respiración cada vez más agitada.

-Zero… por favor.- gimió el vampiro moreno después de unos momentos de placentera tortura.

Las sensaciones eran increíbles, lo eran, pero ansiaba sentir los colmillos de Zero… _¡Maldición, muérdeme ya!_ Las rodillas empezaban a flojearle y se apoyó contra el prefecto, con el corazón en plena carrera de puro deseo.

El prefecto no contestó, pero retrajo los labios. Tenía los colmillos totalmente extendidos, deseando hacer algo más que saborear la piel de Kaname, por deliciosa que fuera. Colocó las puntas sobre la piel húmeda y Kaname se estremeció de nuevo, apretándose contra ellos, deseando que su compañero reclamara su cuello y tomara su sangre.

-Zero,_ ahora_…

La necesidad, el anhelo de tomar lo que le ofrecían tan libremente, inundó por completo al ex humano. Mordió con un gruñido grave, reclamando una vez más la carne que le ofrecían de forma voluntaria. Kaname se aferró a él mientras gemía de puro alivio y Zero hundió los colmillos tanto como pudo, perdido en el exquisito olor que llenaba sus sentidos mientras aquel líquido tibio fluía a su boca. Las reacciones del purasangre le animaban pero Zero se quedó rígido por un instante, asaltado por la incertidumbre. El gemido de Kaname casi había parecido un sollozo y dudó si le estaría haciendo demasiado daño con aquel mordisco tan profundo. Kaname se dio cuenta de que el muchacho comenzaba a separarse y gimió suavemente en señal de protesta, apretándose más e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto tácito de perfecta rendición. Al mismo tiempo, subió la mano por la espalda de Zero y hundió los largos dedos en los cabellos plateados para atraer posesivamente la cabeza hacia su cuello.

Zero se relajó, emocionándose de nuevo con aquel gesto tranquilizador que le daba a entender que el purasangre quería y necesitaba aquello incluso más que él. Además, el sabor del néctar tibio y dulce que llenaba su boca seguía siendo tan bueno como la noche anterior. Apretó los labios contra la piel tersa, caliente, y empezó a beber, intentando no derramar demasiada sangre. No estaba realmente sediento pero olía y sabía tan, tan bien… Zero se perdió en el delicioso acto vampírico de beber sangre caliente directamente del cuello de alguien con los ojos brillando en carmesí, sabiendo que aquello le daba tanto placer a Kaname como a él mismo y disfrutando con las involuntarias respuestas del vampiro moreno. Acunado en los brazos de Kaname, se sentía tranquilo y seguro.

Pero ésta sólo era una sesión de práctica, no un cheque en blanco… Zero se obligó a beber más despacio después de más o menos un minuto. Tragó un último sorbo antes de retirar suavemente los colmillos, provocando otro escalofrío en Kaname. La cabeza le daba vueltas otra vez con el poder de aquella poderosa sangre pura corriendo por sus sentidos y parpadeó, abriendo los ojos. En silencio, comprobó el resultado de sus actos. Algo mejor esta vez… pero seguía siendo un desastre. Instintivamente, pasó la lengua sobre las manchas carmesí que había dejado en el cuello de Kaname, limpiándolas. Un hilo de sangre también resbalaba por el pecho jadeante del purasangre y Zero siguió el camino con su lengua, descendiendo cada vez más mientras se aguantaba en los brazos de su compañero.

La respiración de Kaname todavía era entrecortada y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en la sensación de aquella lengua tibia sobre su piel, que aliviaba las cosquillas de la sangre que le goteaba del cuello. Entonces, esa misma lengua se acercó a uno de sus pezones y se detuvo, vacilante. El pezón se endureció, ávido, y Kaname se ruborizó al sentir la obvia invitación de su propio cuerpo. Aún así, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó… esperó en un suspense agónico mientras la lengua se acercaba cada vez más y volvía a detenerse. Ahora sólo podía notar la cálida respiración del prefecto sobre su pezón y de sus labios escapó un inaudible gemido de necesidad _¡Oh Dios, tócame, Zero!_

Finalmente, el ex humano apretó sus labios en un breve beso sobre aquel botón endurecido y Kaname estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

-Sabes tan bien...

La voz del prefecto era un murmullo ronco y Kaname se estremeció de nuevo al sentir su lengua acariciarle traviesamente, con delicadeza… Pero eso fue todo y Zero comenzó a limpiar la sangre que aún quedaba en la parte superior de su pecho, haciendo que Kaname gimiera de desilusión. Zero hizo una pausa al oírlo y el purasangre finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse al prefecto mirándole, con los labios todavía manchados de rojo y una pregunta inocente en unos ojos cuyas profundidades sonreían. No, decidió Kaname. Expresar en voz alta lo que deseaba era demasiado embarazoso y mantuvo un obstinado silencio.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Zero se inclinó para besar una última vez las heridas del cuello, ya cicatrizadas, antes de susurrar un "gracias". El prefecto se lamió los labios, algo cohibido, y, a pesar de que su cuerpo tembloroso clamaba por más atenciones, Kaname sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Zero con timidez.

_¿Bien? Di mejor total y completamente excitado, _pensó con sarcasmo, pero se obligó a asentir.

-Sí, estoy bien.- contestó suavemente, con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón aún latiendo rápidamente–. Aprendes rápido.- alabó con calor.

Zero medio sonrió antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Se sentía absurdamente complacido de que aquella sesión hubiera ido mucho mejor que su anterior intento virginal. Y no se dejaba engañar; a pesar de las palabras casuales de Kaname, sabía que el purasangre estada excitado. De hecho, los dos lo estaban y se preguntó por qué el otro no había dicho nada cuando le había dado la oportunidad momentos antes. Zero se echó hacia atrás, provocando que las manos de Kaname resbalaran de sus brazos.

En silencio, el purasangre se apoyó sobre los talones. Esa posición le hacía parecer suplicante y Zero se encontró mirándole fijamente de nuevo, recorriendo despacio con la vista aquellos hombros delgados, torneados, la piel suave y pálida con algún que otro rastro de esa rica sangre, los pezones perfectos, rosados, que le habían parecido tan deliciosos y sensibles. Zero olvidó que le estaba admirando abiertamente mientras seguía inhalando el aroma de aquella sangre atrayente que aún flotaba en el aire. Lo único que podía recordar era lo bien que había sabido Kaname en aquel probador y hacía sólo un momento…

Kaname esperó pacientemente, disfrutando de la admiración en los ojos de Zero y satisfecho por haberle permitido hacer el primer movimiento. También se sentía vulnerable, excitado, y la combinación de todo ello le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo, a pesar de saber que estaba a salvo con el prefecto.

-¿Kaname?

El purasangre alzó la mirada y el corazón volvió a acelerársele. Zero tenía la misma mirada de la noche anterior, cuando habían estado hablando fuera de su dormitorio, justo antes de que Takuma les interrumpiera por culpa de esas malditas tabletas.

-Dime.- respondió, preguntándose… deseando…

_Al infierno…_ Zero volvió a lamerse los labios.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí anoche?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Kaname asintió gravemente. Claro que lo recordaba…

Zero sonrió con timidez. Con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Kaname, bajó la mano y los labios cincelados del purasangre dejaron escapar una exhalación cuando los dedos del prefecto rozaron su dura longitud por encima de la tela del pantalón. Kaname cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Zero?- preguntó con incertidumbre. No es que dudara de que lo deseara; lo que le hacía sentir incómodo es que el prefecto pudiera creer que tenía que hacer algo como agradecimiento por su sangre.

-Siento que no pudiéramos hacerlo anoche.- murmuró Zero, con cuidado de mantener los ojos fijos en los de Kaname mientras sus dedos encontraban la cremallera y empezaban a deslizarla hacia abajo –. Pero no me he olvidado.-en medio de su timidez, se preguntó por qué ahora era Kaname quien le estaba mirando con aquella expresión- ¿Pasa algo?- susurró.

El purasangre contuvo la respiración cuando aquellos dedos suaves se metieron bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, acariciándole íntimamente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Nada… pero no quiero que pienses que tienes que… que hacer esto.- murmuró. _Aunque voy a explotar si sigues tocándome así…_

Zero volvió a sonreír y se inclinó ligeramente para poder besar al purasangre, permitiéndole saborear la sangre que todavía tenía en la boca y en la lengua.

-Quiero hacerlo, Kaname. Créeme… Quiero hacerlo.

El purasangre le miró fijamente durante un instante más, hechizado por la honestidad de aquellos dulces ojos amatistas, y entonces sonrió, estirando las piernas y acomodándose sobre la cama.

-En ese caso, soy todo tuyo.- dijo suavemente.

_Para siempre…_

Zero sonrió de nuevo, desabrochó el pantalón de Kaname y lo deslizó por sus piernas junto con la ropa interior hasta desnudarle por completo. El purasangre estaba totalmente excitado, encendido por el mordisco de Zero, por su tímida conversación y por la promesa que leía en aquellos ojos oscurecidos. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado cuando el otro bajó la vista para admirar su obvia necesidad. El prefecto sabía que Kaname era perfecto pero visto tan de cerca… simplemente le dejó sin aliento y no pudo evitar mirarle.

-Eres hermoso.- murmuró con algo de envidia y Kaname rió entre dientes, sintiéndose vulnerable… y, al mismo tiempo, encantado con aquella opinión.

-Me alegro de que lo creas.- contestó suavemente.

Zero asintió sin pensarlo. Algo más había llamado su atención e inclinó la cabeza para depositar un beso suave en el mismo pezón que momentos antes había saboreado. Kaname echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante aquel roce etéreo y se apoyó sobre los codos.

-¡Uh, Zero…!

Animado por aquella reacción, el vampiro colmó de atenciones aquella esa carne rosada, mordisqueando delicadamente alrededor antes de succionarla en profundidad.

-¡Zero!- Kaname gimió mientras se arqueaba bajo los labios del prefecto.

Unos dedos cálidos acariciaron toda su longitud de arriba a bajo y los brazos temblorosos de Kaname no pudieron seguir sosteniéndole. Cayó en la cama aspirando rápidamente mientras los dedos de Zero encontraban lo mojado que estaba.

Pero Zero no volvió a tocarle allí. En cambio, concentró toda su atención en los pezones de Kaname y el purasangre gimió de desilusión. Zero ignoró sus súplicas jadeantes, limitándose a chupar sus pezones con insistencia mientras sus manos exploraban el estómago plano y la pálida piel de las caderas del otro en vez del órgano hinchado que latía con impaciencia por ser tocado. Kaname acabó por rendirse.

-¡Zero, por favor! T-tócame ahí…- suplicó.

El joven alzó la cara, sonriendo al ver al purasangre cada vez más incoherente, orgulloso al ver que era capaz de afectarle tal y como el otro le afectaba a él. Envolvió a Kaname con la mano y empezó a moverla firmemente de arriba a abajo, tomando ejemplo del purasangre y usando el líquido que goteaba de la punta hinchada para humedecer toda aquella aterciopela longitud.

Kaname gimió de nuevo, pero esta vez de puro deleite, alzando las caderas de la cama una y otra vez, buscando aliviar aquella dolorosa tensión que se acumulaba en su entrepierna, con la respiración agitada y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras jadeaba, a punto de cortarse el labio con los colmillos.

-¡Zero!... Ze-Zero…

El prefecto estaba absorto en las reacciones de éxtasis del purasangre, en su rostro sonrojado, y redobló sus esfuerzos, intentando proporcionarle el mismo placer enloquecedor que le había dado a él. El purasangre se retorció en la cama, gimiendo y suplicando cada vez más cerca del clímax, aferrando las sábanas con los puños a punto de romperlas.

Finalmente, la mano firme de Zero empujó a Kaname hasta el borde del placer y el purasangre se precipitó por él, gritando el nombre del prefecto mientras se corría con fuerza y su pasión brotaba hasta vaciarse por completo. Era una visión increíble y Zero la absorbió con deleite, disfrutando de ver a Kaname completamente desatado, a pesar que él mismo todavía estaba duro.

Al final, los espasmos remitieron y el purasangre se quedó quieto sobre la cama, con el pecho sudoroso elevándose en temblorosas respiraciones que escapaban a través de sus labios. Zero le limpió con rapidez y se movió hacia la cabecera de la cama para atraer al tembloroso vampiro a sus brazos, satisfecho por poder abrazarle mientras notaba que los escalofríos del otro empezaban a desvanecerse.

Zero acarició instintivamente la espalda húmeda de Kaname en lentos movimientos calmantes, algo que hizo que el purasangre se acurrucara más contra él, cerrando los ojos con exhausta satisfacción. Comenzó a besar el pecho de Zero y susurró algo sobre ayudarle a aliviarse pero el prefecto negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en que estaba bien así. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato más y Zero pensó que Kaname se había quedado dormido cuando dejó de besarle, pero el purasangre se había girado hacía él y lo contemplaba soñoliento.

-Zero…

Los labios del prefecto se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Kaname estaba tan sexy cuando empezaba a arrastrar las palabras…

-¿Sí?

Kaname alzó un poco la cabeza.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Zero se encogió de hombros y volvió a acariciar la espalda del otro.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- preguntó y Kaname asintió en seguida, cautivado por la suave mirada lila. Aquella ansiosa respuesta le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.-…que somos amantes - admitió en un susurro.

Los labios de Kaname se abrieron de sorpresa al mirarle y se sentó despacio, con los ojos fijos en su compañero como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Zero… ¿de verdad?- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

El prefecto asintió con timidez, sintiendo que el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuaba, y Kaname sonrió alegremente.

-Me alegra de que pienses así.- susurró con voz ronca y se acercó para besarle.

Zero le devolvió el beso con avidez. La palabra que casi le había provocado alucinaciones no hacía mucho ahora le parecía tan correcta como besar a Kaname y no pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente satisfecho.

-Pero todavía estás duro.

Kaname le apretó ligeramente con la mano y la espalda de Zero se arqueó un poco.

-S-sí, lo sé, pero…

-Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre.

El joven se sonrojó y apartó aquella mano errante.

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez, Kaname. Primero, duerme…

Kaname protestó débilmente y bostezó, pero acabó por dormirse poco después; después de todo, hacía mucho que había pasado su hora normal de acostarse y Zero se sintió la mar de satisfecho acostado a su lado mientras se permitió pensar que todos sus miedos habían sido infundados. Quizás ahora podría atreverse a soñar un poco con pasar el resto de su vida al lado de aquella persona extraordinaria que podía tener a quien deseara… pero que le había escogido a él.

Zero atrajo al purasangre más cerca, casi abrazándose él mismo de pura alegría, y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a una pequeña cabezada.

- o -

Kaname no despertó hasta el atardecer y, para entonces, Zero ya estaba levantado, duchado y totalmente vestido.

-Eh, dormilón.- Zero intentó provocarle pero el purasangre se limitó a sonreír alegremente y a abrazar una almohada contra el pecho.

-Adivina por qué.- preguntó con aire inocente, consiguiendo que la cara de Zero volviera a calentarse a pesar de que no había sido él quien había recibido placer.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron y, en el espacio de un parpadeo, había retirado la colcha y estaba de pie detrás de un Zero totalmente sorprendido, abrazándole por detrás y encontrando aquella zona de mordisco tan sensible que había marcado como suya.

A pesar de que el prefecto estaba dispuesto a besarle y abrazarle, Kaname notó su creciente agitación ante lo que creía que iba a ocurrir y, muy a su pesar, le soltó.

-No te asustes, Zero.- dijo suavemente. –No haré nada que tú no quieras.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo, sin conseguir fulminarle con la mirada.

-No estoy asustado.- insistió, pero el purasangre alzó una ceja.

-¿No?- preguntó con aire inocente–. Entonces, debería decir… ¿avergonzado?- le provocó con una expresión perfectamente seria.

Aquella vez, Zero consiguió un ceño perfecto.

-Vale. Todavía me da vergüenza, ¿de acuerdo?- gruñó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Kaname todavía estaba desnudo y… cada vez más interesado en el tema.

Tocarse y experimentar un poco el uno con el otro era… bueno, era genial pero Zero todavía vacilaba a la hora de adentrarse en aguas más profundas. Kaname lo entendió, supo que tenía que aflojar un poco y se dirigió al baño con aire casual.

-Bueno, me asearé y quizás podamos ir a cenar antes de volver. Creo que me saltaré las clases de hoy.

Zero volvió a fruncir el ceño, desorientado por aquel rápido cambio de humor.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

Kaname se detuvo en el umbral para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Quiero celebrar esta noche, Zero… contigo.

El purasangre insistió en que debían salir a cenar, así que le pidió a Akira que los llevara al mismo centro comercial que ya conocían. Zero no se sorprendió cuando Kaname le arrastró casi a velocidad vampírica a la misma tienda donde habían comprado ropa. Ya sabía que el purasangre no estaría cómodo llevando una camisa arrugada…

Kaname encontró el mismo estante sin necesidad de guía alguna y escogió otra camiseta roja de la misma talla que la que había comprado hacía un tiempo. Luego encandiló a la vendedora para que le encontrara otros tejanos mientras el prefecto curioseaba.

-¿Zero?

El joven se giró y Kaname le enseñó una camiseta lila idéntica a la suya. _Oh, no, Kaname, no tienes por qué_… Pero fue la esperanza en los brillantes ojos del vampiro lo que hizo que la protesta de Zero muriera antes de salir de sus labios.

-¿Por favor?- pidió el purasangre suavemente y Zero suspiró antes de asentir.

Habría preferido pagarla él, pero su tozudo orgullo era un precio pequeño con tal de ver la sonrisa radiante que encendió el rostro de Kaname. El purasangre insistió en que se pusieran las camisetas de inmediato y el joven accedió, asegurándose de que se cambiaban en probadores distintos.

- o -

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando regresaron a la Academia Cross y Kaname le ordenó a Akira que condujera directamente de vuelta. La limusina se detuvo en la Residencia Sol y Zero bajó a su pesar, colgándose el macuto de la espalda con la sensación del último beso apasionado de Kaname aún en sus labios. El director Cross ya había sido informado de que Zero no volvería hasta la noche y el prefecto se sintió aliviado al no encontrárselo pululando por allí.

Suspiró profundamente ante el perfil familiar de la Residencia Sol y el silencio del campus. No podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero realmente… se alegraba de volver allí. Los brazos cálidos de Kaname le enlazaron la cintura por detrás y Zero se relajó mientras aspiraba profundamente el olor característico del purasangre.

Un par de labios rozaron su oreja.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Zero.-murmuró Kaname.

El prefecto tembló ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta para abrazar a su amante en silencio, sin importarle ya que alguien les viera.

Sí, aquí era a dónde pertenecía, especialmente con Kaname a su lado.


	21. Ven a aceptar conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Dios mío, sí que he tardado en traducirlo… De veras siento este PEDAZO de atraso de un mes para actualizar. Tal y como le dije a maru ryu en respuesta a su mensaje privado, apenas he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir por la universidad, además de que este fanfic no es algo mío solo, sino que es continuar el trabajo de traducción de otra persona y, en cierto modo, da un tanto de miedo meter la pata. Es un inglés mucho más complejo de lo que estoy acostumbrada y algunas frases me ha costado sacarlas. Y, además, también temo que las traducciones mías queden muy diferentes de las de su anterior traductora, VaneCaos, lo cual solo os haría más extraño a vosotros el leerlo.

Pero bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y de veras siento el atraso.

Remarcar que, en solidaridad con este fanfic, no he actualizado ninguno de los otros que también tengo abiertos a pesar de que tenía los capítulos más que traducidos, ya que no me parecía justo actualizarlos mientras este se quedaba en espera. Puede parecer una tontería pero así es como lo veo.

En fin, no me entretengo más. No puedo prometer más velocidad en traducir este fanfic por los exámenes de febrero de la universidad y por temas de cosplay (sí, soy cosplayer, ¡sorpresa! XDDDD), pero os prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que el tiempo de actualización no sea demasiado.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi una semana había pasado desde que Kaname regresó a la Academia Cross con Zero. El director estaba encantado por el hecho de que Zero estuviese de vuelta en la institución pero, aparte de unas cuantas sonrisas significativas y asentimientos hacia cierto purasangre de pelo oscuro, no dijo nada que pudiese haber incurrido ante la mirada penetrante del prefecto. Zero estaba bastante seguro de que a Kaname le habían echado una mano con esta reticencia inusual pero el purasangre sólo había sonreído enigmáticamente antes de cambiar de tema hábilmente.

La única cosa que estropeaba su felicidad ahora era Yuuki. La pequeña prefecta de cabello castaño había tomado el trabajo de evitarles a ambos desde la noche en que Zero vomitó en su habitación. Llegaba tarde a las clases, pasaba todo su tiempo libre y almuerzos con Sayori y no apareció en absoluto para el cambio de clase. En cambio, era el Presidente Cross quién estaba con Zero fuera de las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna cada noche.

Kaname no podía evitar sentirse herido y culpable por esta separación. Yuuki, quién siempre había sido su única fuente de confort y calidez en el pasado, se mostraba inflexible en lo que se refería a mantener las distancias con Zero y con él. Era obvia que todavía estaba molesta por que el purasangre le veía a quién veía como su salvador y amor secreto, ya no estaba interesado en ella de ese modo y, peor, había confesado sus sentimientos a – de entre todas las personas – su hermano adoptivo y su alguna vez enemigo. Kaname podía darse cuenta de que esto debía ser un trago amargo para que Yuuki lo asumiese. Después de todo, él mismo había creído que ella era con la habría querido pasar el resto de su vida y sabía que su amor por Zero debía verse como una de las peores traiciones para ella. Aun así, esto no podía seguir así. Ambos la querían muchísimo y aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijese en voz alta de primeras, siempre fue algo que rondaba por sus mentes – sonaba egoísta… pero aun así deseaban de todo corazón su bendición, no su indeseada aceptación.

El viernes por la noche llegó y cuando la Residencia de la Luna abrió sus puertas, todavía era el Presidente Cross y no Yuuki, quién estaba al lado de Zero enfrente de las chicas de la Clase Diurna que gritaban. Kaname sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaban en la alta y conocida figura de Zero Kiryuu. Ya sabía que el prefecto estaba de pie fuera, cortesía de un leve pero agradable cosquilleo en el cuello y se preguntaba si Zero sintió lo mismo, pues a pesar de que el purasangre solamente le había mordido una vez, en comparación con las dos veces que el prefecto le había mordido. Kaname decidió preguntarle esta noche. Zero no se había alimentado de él otra vez desde esa vez en el hotel el lunes por la mañana y Kaname sentía que era momento de que se alimentase. E incluso si no lo fuese, bueno, Kaname quería que Zero le mordiese de nuevo. Quería sentir esa cercanía una vez más. Para Kaname, era más que solo ser generoso o útil… era saber que era necesitado y apreciado. Tenía a Zero tratándole como si fuese la cosa más preciada del mundo, la única cosa que le importaba o quería. Estaba siendo capaz de mantener a Zero entre sus brazos, estaba sintiendo su cálido cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo, estaba escuchando el suave aliento que rozaba su cuello y el corazón latiendo al estar presionado su pecho contra el de él, oliendo el suave y amado olor de Zero y dejando que le rodease como un manto de ternura y cariñosa calidez. A Kaname le encantaba todo.

Y, sin embargo,…el purasangre frunció el ceño un poco mientras que él y los nombres empezaban a andar hacia las puertas entre los gritos de las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna. Sentía que a pesar de la promesa de Zero, el prefecto todavía era tímido sobre lo de acercarse a él únicamente por su sangre – ¿Por qué otra razón se habría acercado a él antes? Parecía que Kaname tendría que convencerle esta noche y como casi todo lo demás cuando se trataba de Zero, Kaname esperaba con ganas esa agradable tarea.

El prefecto de cabello plateado había mantenido obstinadamente su cabeza mirando a otro lado pero mientras Kaname se acercaba a él, se giró. No podía evitarlo, simplemente…tenía que hacerlo. Y de la misma manera en que había sido las noches anteriores, el marrón cálido se encontró con el tímido violeta. Dos pares de labios relajados y sonriendo a la vez. Zero ignoró la amplia sonrisa de Cross, el griterío habitual de las fans y las variadas expresiones en las caras de los otros nobles. Kaname hizo lo mismo. Solamente se veían el uno al otro.

Takuma estaba andando en su lugar habitual al lado de Kaname y Shiki estaba a su otro lado. El modelo a tiempo parcial le dio pequeño codazo a su amante mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su ensimismado líder purasangre y Takuma no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a Shiki como respuesta "¿No se ven dulces juntos?" articuló el asistente del Líder de la Residencia en silencio y Shiki solo rodó los ojos como respuesta.

Entonces, Takuma miró tras él para observar la expresión de Aido. El de pelo rubio alborotado estaba bastante tranquilo en los últimos días. Asistía sólo un par de horas a clase, casi no hablaba con nadie y tenía una expresión sombría que sólo se veía empañada por grandes bostezos y el frote constante de sus ojos. Todos los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna eran ahora conscientes de su castigo pero, sorprendentemente, Aido no dejaba su buen comportamiento – o no – por las burlas, incluso cuando Kain no estaba a su lado para desviarlos. Parecía que realmente había aprendido la lección esta vez, reflexionó Takuma para sí mismo mientras seguía con la mirada divertida clavada en la mirada persistente que Kagame todavía intercambiaba con un Zero cada vez más nervioso. Después de un tiempo, el noble de ojos verdes miró por encima del hombro a la otra belleza rubia melada caminando al lado de Kain. Los ojos de Ruka se veían abatidos, como si ella no quisiese ver en donde estaba clavada la mirada y la atención de Kaname pero, sorprendentemente, considerando su comportamiento más bien hosco de la noche del domingo, ahora parecía resignada al hecho de que Kaname nunca correspondería sus sentimientos.

Pronto, los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna pasaron a la mayor parte de sus chillonas fans. Zero y el Director comenzaron a guiar a las chicas de vuelta a los Dormitorios del Sol. El prefecto de pelo plateado estaba un poco más acostumbrado a tener los adorados ojos marrones de Kaname clavados en él pero eso no quería decir que su corazón no latiese un poco más rápido cada vez. No había tenido muchas oportunidades para estar juntos ni una vez desde que regresaron el lunes por la noche a la Academia Cross – Zero tenía la tarea adicional de ponerse al día y, sin embargo, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, todavía tenía un pequeño problema con el hecho de pasar algo de tiempo en la habitación de Kaname. Zero solamente accedió a hacerlo esta noche porque el purasangre no tomaría un "no" por respuesta y era viernes. Además, el prefecto también había empezado a sentir una apretada e incómoda sensación en su pecho desde ayer y sabía lo que significaba – otra sesión de alimentación se acercaba.

No es que Zero se sintiese todavía culpable por tomar de más de Kaname. Bueno, de acuerdo, quizás todavía lo estaba…solo un poco. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Kaname haría avances con él después de eso, habiendo visto cómo el purasangre reaccionó al compartir sangre, incluso cuando era solo una donación. Zero se había sentido bastante excitado también la segunda vez que se alimentó de Kaname, pero era inquietante descubrir que los vampiros se sentían generalmente de esa manera y Zero no planeaba llevar las cosas demasiado lejos de su zona de comodidad. Bueno, al menos por ahora…

Además, todavía estaba el asunto de Yuuki sin resolver. Zero sabía que aun debía estar profundamente herida por lo que parecía una completa e inexplicable traición por parte de los dos. Quizás deberían arrinconarla y sacarle todo. Sí… Zero asintió para sí mismo mientras reconocía brevemente la animada despedida de Cross e ignoraba el astuto guiño que le siguió. Él y Kaname debían pillar a Yuuki este fin de semana para ver si podían arreglar su relación con ella. Después de todo, seguía siendo la persona más cercana a ellos y sabía que ambos la querían mucho, aunque solo fuese ahora en un sentido platónico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Zero cuadró los hombros y se fue a la Residencia Luna. Las lecciones de la Clase Nocturna todavía estaban en marcha pero, como habían acordado previamente, Kaname estaba ya de vuelta en su habitación y esperando a Zero. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que el prefecto se había duchado y llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros limpios. No llevaba la nueva de color violeta y Kaname no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Zero seguramente pensaba que sería guardado como una ocasión especial o algo por el estilo.

Hubo un breve y divertido enfrentamiento justamente en la puerta mientras Kaname intentaba besar a Zero antes de dejarle entrar y más tarde intentaba entrar en la habitación por sí mismo con la puerta cerrada antes de que sucediese. Acabó en una especie de empate, ya que Kaname ya estaba besando a Zero cuando este último logró empujó a ambos a la habitación y tanteó detrás para coger el pomo de la puerta.

"Kaname, espera - ¿Qué pasa con Yuuki?" la voz de Zero se había suavizado, sin aliento para ello hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo "De lo de esconderse de nosotros…sabes que esto no puede seguir así para siempre"

Kagami hizo una pausa y entonces suspiró, sus manos se deslizaron de la cintura de Zero con reticencia "Ya hemos hablado con el director Cross de eso" dijo lentamente y Zero frunció el ceño "¿Y?"

Kaname se encogió de hombros "Dijo que si le dábamos un poco más de tiempo a Yuuki…ella vendría"

El ceño fruncido de Zero se mantuvo "¿Pero cuando?" preguntó. Encontraba un poco extraño el no hablar con Yuuki todos los días – normalmente iba a buscarlo por alguna u otra cosa. Era molesto, por supuesto… pero ahora Zero de algún modo lo extrañaba. Se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas para mirar hacia fuera, a los terrenos escolares de la luna "Bueno, espero que lo haga y pronto" murmuró.

Una sonrisa tranquila apareció en los labios de Kaname mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta de la escuela y se la quitaba. Zero siempre pensaba en los demás más que en sí mismo "Estoy de acuerdo" dijo el purasangre "Vamos a darle una semana más para pensar las cosas y si todavía sigue evitándonos, la llevaremos a su café favorito en la ciudad para cenar la semana siguiente" sugirió mientras aflojaba su corbata y se la quitaba también. la postura de Zero se relajó visiblemente y se giró con una sonrisa hacia el purasangre "Eso es una buena idea, aunque sabes que acabaremos comiendo nada más que helado" acordó con ironía. Kaname se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a su amante "Todo por una buena causa" aseguró mientras cerraba sus brazos entorno a la cintura del prefecto desde atrás "Y hablando de sustento, Zero… ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme por sangre antes de esta noche?"

El cuerpo de Zero se tensó un poco como si supiese que Kaname, de algún modo, le preguntaría eso "Yo… no estaba realmente hambriento antes" murmuró pero su cabeza se había deslizado automáticamente hacia delante mientras Kaname empezaba a darle suaves besos en la parte trasera de su cuello – no podía evitarlo. La camiseta gris claro de Zero era sin cuello y en lo que se refiere al purasangre, era tan buena como cualquier invitación. Zero podría haber pegado una pegatina de 'Bésame aquí, Kaname' en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Bueno, ¿estás ahora?" murmuró Kaname, sabiendo ya la respuesta mientras su experta boca lentamente y sin prisa recorría el área de mordedura de Zero en el lado derecho de su cuello, sintiendo los suaves temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del chico mientras lo hacía. Tan deliciosamente sensible a mi toque, pensaba felizmente Kaname.

"Mmmm…" la sola mención de ese rico y carmesí néctar ya estaba causando que los ojos de Zero se volviesen rojos. Soltó la cortina y cerró sus brazos entorno a su delgada cintura mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, concediéndole a Kaname más acceso. Como siempre, el purasangre olía delicioso. Zero dejó salir un ligero y tembloroso suspiro mientras se recostaba en el abrazo de Kaname, frunciendo entonces el ceño de nuevo al sentir algo firme comenzando a chocar contra sus nalgas.

Kaname sintió que Zero intentaba crear un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos y no pudo evitar reírse un poco antes de lamer la pálida piel debajo de sus labios "¿Estás preocupado de que te tire en mi cama y te viole sin sentido, Zero?" susurró burlonamente y sintió la mejilla que estaba presionada con la izquierda suya arder con rapidez y en silenciosa respuesta. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta verbal y Kaname se detuvo "¿Zero?" preguntó. Entonces, el prefecto dudó sobre lo de separarse de él. Automáticamente, Kaname aflojó el abrazo para permitir el darle la vuelta y los confundidos ojos amatistas miraron los suyos "¿No vas a hacerlo?" preguntó Zero en voz baja.

Kaname parpadeó. ¿De dónde venía este adorable e incluso un poco preocupante timidez? Sabía que la reticencia de Zero por el afecto físico estaba ampliamente superada por lo que seguramente Kaname no le había dado la impresión a Zero de lanzarse sobre su hombro izquierda en cualquier momento y lanzarle bruscamente en la cama antes de hacerle el amor de manera salvaje e imparable. Después de todo, habían dormido en la misma cama en cuatro ocasiones separadas hasta ahora y estaba todavía total y firmemente intacto – Kaname se negaba a incluir sus dos sesiones íntimas anteriores en la ecuación.

Aun así…el purasangre le dio una triste sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Zero y le atrajo hacia él hace delante para que sus caderas se uniesen una vez más. Se envalentonó al sentir que algo se movía vivamente contra él por lo que habló con seriedad "Zero, por supuesto quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero ya te lo dije, no te empujaré a algo para lo que no estás listo"

Zero tragó mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más. Su mirada se deslizó a la lejanía y empezó a morder su labio inferior con sus dientes. Kaname esperó, anhelando ya la suavidad de su lengua recorriendo sus labios enrojecidos.

"No es que no…mmm…quiera. Con el tiempo, eso es" murmuró Zero "Es solo que… eh…"se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Kaname quién estaba sumido en un inútil silencio ahora y simplemente mirándolo con una mirada amable pero divertida. Zero resopló "Mira, sé lo que va a pasar, Kaname. Cuando lo hagamos" terminó de manera repentina, las palabras salieron de manera estrangulada al final, Ahí está – lo había dicho.

Las elegantes cejas de Kaname se alzaron un poco. _¿Cuándo lo hagamos?_

"¿Estás hablando de los preliminares…o de lo que viene después de eso?" preguntó con voz cuidadosamente neutral. Sabía que tenía que ser lo último ya que a Zero realmente no le había importado en las ocasiones anteriores, pero no quería cometer el error de asumir que siempre estaba en lo cierto, incluso si… bueno, incluso si casi siempre lo estaba. Zero rápidamente agachó su cabeza ante las palabras de Kaname. Geez, incluso sus orejas estaban sonrojadas ahora, ¡podía sentirlo! "Umm, lo que viene después" murmuró.

Kaname sonrió de nuevo. Así que estaba en lo cierto y sabía exactamente lo que Zero quería decir. Después de todo, el prefecto nunca había pensado que alguna vez podría terminar con un amante masculino y, a pesar de que Kaname tampoco lo había pensado, aun así lo encontraba algo más fácil de aceptarlo de lo que era para Zero "Hacer el amor contigo será hermoso, Zero" dijo suavemente, deseando enormemente el ser creído. _A pesar de que no tenía…no. No pienses en eso ahora, no es importante. Esto lo es._

"Lo será, te lo prometo" continuó, con su voz suave y persuasiva. Zero permaneció en silencio y Kaname finalmente tuvo que desenlazar sus manos para poder alzar la barbilla del obstinado prefecto "¿Estás asustado?" preguntó directamente y Zero de manera un poco temblorosa ante eso. Le dio a Kaname una sonrisita irónica y negó con la cabeza "No, no exactamente" respondió "Solo un poco…no lo sé, solo se siente extraño el pensar en eso" murmuró y encogió los hombros, un poco avergonzado.

Kaname sonrió ante la honesta respuesta de Zero - ¿Cómo no podría? "Entonces, no lo pienses" dijo suavemente, rozando con la punta de los dedos la mejilla aun sonrojada "Se dará naturalmente cuando llegue el momento, Zero. Créeme" murmuró Kaname. Le dio un suave beso en el pelo plateado y luego se apartó un poco para ver la reacción de Zero. Los ojos violetas todavía estaban un poco nublados por la duda. Kaname había sonado – a pesar de haber amado solo a Yuuki antes que a él – aterradoramente experimentado y Zero no pudo detenerse a sí mismo de balbucear "¿Kaname? ¿Alguna vez…eh, has hecho eso con un chico antes?"

Maldita sea. Zero realmente no había tenido intención de preguntarle eso a Kaname pero ahora que lo había hecho, se dio cuenta de que realmente quería saber la respuesta. No era realmente importante, por supuesto – solo estaba siendo estúpido pero, aun así, él…solo quería saber si Kaname lo había hecho. La mirada de asombro en los ojos marrones era sorprendentemente reconfortante, sin embargo "No, Zero. Serás mi primero en cuanto a eso"

Las cuidadosas palabras en la frase pasaron desapercibidas para Zero en su alivio y sonrió, complacido y emocionado al mismo tiempo pues estaban iguales en cuanto a inocencia incluso si Kaname exudaba mucha más confianza que él. Pero entonces, serlo y sonar seguro era algo en lo que el pura sangre destacaba. Zero respiró profundamente e incluso pensó que no debería esperar que Kaname supiese todas las respuestas.

"Bueno, eso – eh, leí que duele" murmuró, sintiendo su cara arder de nuevo y expresándolo en voz tan baja que Kaname no estaba del todo seguro de haberlo oído correctamente. El pura sangra parpadeó. Estaba satisfecho con que Zero, aparentemente, hubiese hecho algunas averiguaciones por su cuenta pero, al mismo tiempo, un poco desconcertado por descubrir que, ya fuese consciente o inconscientemente, el prefecto ya se había relegado a sí mismo a la posición de… bueno, de ser el que acababa recibiendo. Eso no era del todo como Kaname había previsto en cuanto al aspecto físico de su relación, pero ahora, se centró en las palabras que Zero había usado y sintió un picor repentino en sus ojos.

"Confía en mí, Zero, me esforzaré para minimizar eso" prometió en un susurro antes de inclinar la cabeza un poco y ajustando sus labios a los de Zero en un cariño beso suave. _Será diferente para ti, lo prometo…_

La boca de Zero se abrió bajo la suya e intercambiaron unos pocos besos más, sintiéndose Kaname aliviado al sentir el cuerpo de su amante relajarse contra el suyo. Después de otro beso largo y persistente, volvieron a intercambiarse una sonrisas "Entonces…has estado leyendo sobre el tema, ¿eh?" Kaname no pudo evitar burlarse solo un poco más y Zero le lanzó una mirada seca antes de asentir con reticencia "Un poco" confesó. _Sólo para no parecer un completo idiota cuando llegue el momento…_

Kaname sintió que su corazón se hinchaba casi dolorosamente en su pecho – "¿Entonces sabes que esperar?" preguntó. Otro reticente asentimiento "Mmm, sí" murmuró Zero e hizo una mueca antes de poder detenerse. No podía negar el hecho de que estaba solo un poco intrigado – DE ACUERDO, más que un poco, pero solo porque sería con Kaname – pero una parte de él todavía veía extraño el que… bueno, el unirse físicamente, para decirlo sin rodeos, por eso de que los dos eran hombres. De algún modo, Zero solo no podía alejarse de ese hecho.

Kaname leyó esas dudas en los confusas profundidades violetas y besó a Zero de nuevo "Estará bien" susurró "Y te prometo que sólo cuando estés listo para ello. Solamente cuando me digas que estás listo"

Zero parpadeó y sus ojos registraron un sentido mucho más profundo de alivio. Si, sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea, eso era todo… y amaba a Kaname por ser tan paciente con él. Pero, realmente, ¿quién si no iba a estar bien con él, aparte de Kaname?

"Gracias" murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y besó al purasangre a cambio. Kaname respondió con entusiasmo y luego se rio un poco cuando dijo "Así que deja de actuar como una virgen tímida y pasa más tiempo conmigo en mi habitación a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Zero retrocedió de nuevo, desgarrado entre el deseo de fruncir el ceño y reírse por la vergüenza, sabiendo que una vez más, Kaname había adivinado la razón por la que se quedaba lejos. Por ahora se conformaba con rendirse y besar al purasangre de nuevo. Con sus dudas calmadas por Kaname, Zero dejó que el beso se hiciese más apasionado y libre. En poco tiempo, estaba acompañado otra vez con el sabor de la sangre – la de ambos esta vez. En cuanto el delicioso aroma de la mezcla golpeaba el aire, Kaname se estremeció y se apresuró a alejar sus labios, temeroso de dejar que eso le tentase a morder a Zero de verdad. Podía ver que los ojos amatistas estaban completamente carmesí ahora y los colmillos de Zero había aparecido. El purasangre sintió que su deseo aumentaba bruscamente ante la tentadora visión.

"Creo que necesitas morderme. Ahora" dijo un poco vacilante mientras se desabrochaba la camisa negra con prisa. _O seré el que acabe mordiéndole._

Algo de eso debía estar mostrándose en sus ojos marrones porque Zero no necesitó más persuasión para agarrar los brazos de Kaname y darle la vuelta, dejando al purasangre apoyado contra la pared. Kaname no tenía ningún problema con eso y sin vacilar echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Zero se apretó contra él y rozó su rostro contra el pálido cuello frente a él – el mismo lado derecho, inhalando el olor de Kaname antes de ofrecerle una lamida de preparación. El suspiro tembloroso del purasangre estaba teñido de permiso y aliento pero Zero se detuvo. Descubrió que no solo quería morder a Kaname…también quería…algo más. Algo que haría esto un poco más significativo que una mera transacción, incluso si ninguno de los dos pensaba en este como algo tan impersonal.

"¿Kaname?" susurró Zero, su cuerpo aun presionado contra el del otro.

Los ojos de Kaname parpadearon, abriéndose "¿Sí?" preguntó, preguntándose por qué Zero tenía el rostro todavía enterrado en su cuello, pero no le había mordido todavía "¿Hay algo malo?"

La melena plateada negó en respuesta, pero Kaname sintió las manos de su amante apretar sus brazos "No, nada. Es solo que…Kaname, quiero…"

La voz de Zero se apagó de nuevo y la confusión en Kaname se profundizó, embotando momentáneamente el agudo dolor de querer ser mordido. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los hombros de Zero para tirar del prefecto, apartándole de para poder ver su rostro "¿Qué quieres, Zero? Dime" preguntó Kaname con gentileza, viendo el avergonzado rubor en el rostro de Zero, extrañamente incongruente con los signos más evidentes de la lujuria de la sangre. Zero se humedeció los labios secos de repente y Kaname sintió que el latir de su corazón se aceleraba. _Por amor de Dios… Zero, ¿estás pidiéndome que… que…?_

_Si, lo estaba…_Kaname se respondió a sí mismo con aturdimiento aunque Zero no había dicho ni una palabra. De alguna manera, Kaname lo sabía…y sus labios se abrieron en una brusca inhalación encantada. Zero escuchó eso y dio una respiración profunda e inestable "Quiero que me muerdas también, Kaname…" susurró. Tocado a través de la incredulidad, Kaname se obligó a negar con la cabeza "No lo necesito, Zero, no del modo en que tú lo haces" susurró de nuevo, tratando de encontrar las palabras más allá del enorme nudo que había aparecido de repente en su garganta. Pero sí, lo quería, intensamente pero Kaname no podía evitar replicar inmediatamente en busca de una confirmación "¿Estás…Estás seguro?"

La sonrisa que tembló en los labios de Zero tocó el corazón de Kaname y lo llenó de un doloroso calor que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos "He estado seguro desde la noche en que compraste tus primeras camisetas, Kaname" murmuró Zero con voz ronca "En el bosque. Yo…intenté decirte cuanto quería que me mordieses entonces pero no sabía cómo decirlo en voz alta"

Kaname tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, aturdido "Pensé que lo estabas…pero me dije a mi mismo que solamente estaba imaginando cosas" dijo con voz ahogada. Zero no pudo evitar reírse suavemente a pesar del deseo que serpenteaba sinuoso a través de él, a pesar de la opresión en el pecho y el feroz latido en su mandíbula "No estabas imaginando cosas, Kaname. Entonces,… ¿lo harás?"

El purasangre tuvo que parpadear con rapidez antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza "Sería un honor para mí" murmuró mientras enterraba su rostro en el lado derecho del cuello de Zero y sentía que este hacía lo mismo con él. _Zero, te amo tanto…_

Seguidamente estaban besándose y acariciándose entre sí, la intención por el momento era dar placer en vez de recibirlo. Pero el recibir placer ya era un hecho - ¿cómo no emocionarse por el hecho de que estuviese rindiendo su debilidad a su amor con solo su toque? Kaname usó sus labios y lengua con habilidad experta, lamiendo y mordisqueando deliberadamente la cremosa piel del cuello de Zero, lo que causó que murmurase incoherencias contra el cuello del purasangre antes de que sus colmillos, todavía novatos, se deslizasen un poco demasiado pronto y con profundidad.

A Kaname no le importaba casi nada de eso ya que el placer que había pasado a través de él tan pronto como los labios de Zero le habían tocado el cuello, solamente incrementó profundamente, casi borrando el breve pinchazo por la penetración. No le importaba que Zero no fuese tan hábil como él, no le importaba siquiera si Zero siempre tomaba de él con rudeza a pesar de que sabía que el prefecto nunca estaría dispuesto a eso. Kaname simplemente cedió a las sensaciones de que Zero se alimentase de él, sintiendo su propia sangre celebrarlo en sus venas ante el mismo pensamiento. Mientras tanto, preparaba expertamente el cuello de Zero y anticipando el momento en el que sus colmillos se clavarían en el otro chico, feliz en el momento que se rozaron ligera y tentadoramente contra la piel humedecida.

La paciencia de Kaname estaba deshaciendo a Zero. Beber esa poderosa e intoxicante sangre pura era una cosa – tener a Kaname molestándole sin descanso de ese modo sin realmente morderle al mismo tiempo era muy diferente y después de momentos de ansiedad, le había marcado, con Zero murmurando incoherencias y empujado su cuello aún más contra aquellos dientes afilados, finalmente deslizando sus propios colmillos fuera para exigir con voz temblorosa, casi con desesperación "¡Maldita sea, Kaname, muérdeme ya!"

En ese momento, Kaname podría haber gritado de alegría. _Esto_ era lo que él quería – tener a Zero suplicando para que le mordiese por encima de todos y cada uno de sus temores y recuerdos desagradables. Rápidamente, los afilados y conocidos colmillos del purasangre se deslizaron casi sin dolor en el cuello de Zero, haciendo que las rodillas del prefecto se debilitaran y haciéndole gemir de alivio antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el cuello de Kaname, creando otra serie de heridas al lado de las primeras. El primer sorbo de la sangre de Zero fue verdaderamente el más delicioso que Kaname había probado nunca – mejor que la primera vez que había mordido al prefecto, mejor que cualquiera de los sorbos accidentales que llegaron antes y después. Esto es lo que el purasangre había anhelado, y durante tanto tiempo… en cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban perdidos en el placer de morderse mutuamente y, lo más importante, totalmente consensual. La felicidad pura de tomar el uno del otro era multiplicada por diez y, en poco tiempo, Kaname y Zero se habían deslizado hasta el suelo, con los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis, todavía envueltos en los brazos contrarios, aún perdidos en el sabor, aroma y placer de ambos.

Lo que ocurrió después de eso fue inevitable. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes el disfrute de beber sangre mutuamente pero wow. Cuando los dientes de Kaname dejaron el cuello de Zero unos pocos minutos después, lamió los restos de sangre que quedaban mientras sus dedos encontraban y desabrochaban los pantalones vaqueros del prefecto. Zero estaba reacio al principio a dejar de beber pero tan pronto como lo hizo, fue a desabrochar la camisa de Kaname antes de quitársela. Seguidamente estaban quitándose frenéticamente las prendas el uno del otro y exploraban cualquier parte de la piel expuesta, descubriéndose al mismo tiempo. Kaname tuvo que luchar para mantener la nueva promesa que había hecho ya que Zero parecía haberlo olvidado pero después de ese beso mucho más apasionado que de nuevo sacó algo de sangre, de las lenguas de ambos esta vez, el purasangre atrapó a Zero entre sus brazos, alzándole y llevándole hacia su dormitorio. Ambos cayeron sobre la gran cama, correctamente hecha, todavía besándose salvajemente.

El lado más agresivo de Zero había despertado una vez más y Kaname, de repente, se encontró tumbado de espaldas y mirando los oscurecidos ojos amatistas aun con un ligero toque carmesí, un espectáculo que hizo que su corazón acelerase mucho más los latidos en su pecho. Zero se inclinó sobre él, equilibrando su peso con una mano sobre la almohada mientras besaba profundamente a Kaname. Había un poco más de salvajismo en su muestra de amor que no había existido en las dos sesiones anteriores pero Kaname estaba lejos de quejarse.

Entonces, Zero tiró un poco hacia atrás y Kaname se arqueó cuando una fuerte mano se cerró entorno a su erección con creciente y deliciosa familiaridad. El purasangre gruñó y cogió la rígida longitud de Zero, posicionándose muy convenientemente enfrente él. Pasó su pulgar sobre la húmeda punta una y otra vez, haciendo que Zero se estremeciese y gimiese. Después de eso, solo los sonidos de respiración forzada y temblorosos jadeos llenaban la habitación mientras trataba de aliviar la dura y dolorosa tensión que crecía y crecía en los cuerpos tensos de cada uno. Ambos podían ver y sentir la tensión y placer del contrario y en sí mismo. Las áreas sensibles de sus cuellos hormigueaban de nuevo mientras contemplaban las reacciones del otro y en sus ojos despertaba la flagrante codicia y deseo.

La cabeza de Zero todavía daba vueltas con la potente sangre pura fluyendo por él. Inclinado sobre Kaname con su frente apoyada en el hombro del purasangre, gritó mientras llegaba primero al límite, salpicando su pasión por el estómago de ambos. Sus estremecimientos casi violentos y gritos impotentes con el nombre de Kaname llenaron al purasangre de satisfacción. En cuestión de segundos, se vino en el puño de Zero con un grito alto y ronco, arqueando su espalda y presionando su pecho contra el de Zero mientras marcaba sus cuerpos con el líquido caliente. Entonces Zero cayó sobre Kaname y el purasangre rápidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de la palpitante y reluciente espalda de su amante mientras jadeaban juntos entrecortadamente, perdidos en una espiral temblorosa de pura felicidad.

Hacer el amor con Zero, incluso así, era hermoso y Kaname sonrió mientras sentía los suaves besos y lamidas en su hombro y cerró sus brazos aún más alrededor de Zero. El purasangre estaba vagamente orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener su promesa y presionó sus amorosos labios en el húmedo cabello plateado, sonriendo entonces con satisfacción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero despertó al amanecer. Al principio, estaba un poco desconcertado de encontrarse a sí mismo desnudo y tumbado al lado de un Kaname igualmente desnudo y profundamente dormido pero, mientras de levantaba de la cama, Zero se encontró ruborizándose profundamente. La única cosa cubriendo su cuerpo ahora era una capa de sudor seca y pegajosos fluidos corporales, olor que le recordaba muy profundamente porqué estaba ambos desvestidos en primer lugar. Aun así, en realidad no era un mal sentimiento y Zero se encontró moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo de un modo avergonzado mientras que rápidamente se dirigía hacia el baño para una ducha muy necesaria, algo de lo que estaba seguro es que Kaname también querría nada más despertar.

La cálida agua fluyendo sobre el airea de mordida de su cuello le hizo sentir un hormigueo de nuevo y los ojos de Zero se cerraron mientras rozaba el piel curada con sus dedos, recordando cómo los besos y colmillos de Kaname habían provocado que la calidez se expandiese desde su cuello hacia abajo, y cómo su cuerpo se había estremecido profundamente en respuesta. Realmente era diferente esta vez. Era algo que Zero había querido por su propia voluntad, a pesar de sus temores y pesadillas. De hecho, era algo que había empezado a desear, y no solo querer. La mordedura de Kaname esta vez fue verdaderamente un mundo lejano al de esa fatídica noche en la que el prefecto se había convertido e incluso de la primera mordida que Kaname le había dado. Zero sintió sus ojos llenarse con lágrimas de alivio. Ser mordido por aquel al que amos era verdaderamente algo por lo que esperar, no temer, y Kaname se había tomado el trabajo de asegurarse de que fuese una experiencia encantadora. Zero se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo mientras esperaba que fuese el último de esos desagradables temores que le habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo…

Antes de irse, Zero se inclinó para rozar con un suave beso los cabellos oscuros que medio oscurecían el rostro del purasangre "Duerme bien, Kaname" susurró Zero casi inaudiblemente "Te veré más tarde…"

No había nadie en los alrededores de la Residencia Luna en ese momento y Zero salió fuera. El sol solamente estaba empezando a elevarse sobre el horizonte y el prefecto no pudo evitar que una rara sonrisa se extendiese por su rostro mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza y aspiraba profundamente. Iba a ser un hermoso sábado y estaba muy, muy contento de estar vivo…y de tener a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido por ese alguien. Si solo Yuki… pero le daría tiempo.

Zero empezó a andar por el camino que conducía a las aulas con su enérgica caminata de costumbre, pero cuando sus sentidos de cazador empezaron a tintinear, se detuvo. Alguien estaba en los baños que estaban conectados con las aulas por un pasillo cubierto… ¿pero quién podría ser? Zero caminó hasta el edificio y se detuvo en la puerta de los baños masculinos. El suelo estaba mojado y todo el lugar apestaba a limpiador de inodoro. Había un par de botas de goma debajo de uno de los compartimentos de baño más cercano y Zero no pudo evitar una repentina sonrisa. Sabía quién era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aido suspiró para sí mismo mientras dejaba caer el cepillo y retiraba la espuma del jabón del suelo de baldosas. Había lavado el último cubículo de este baño así que… _Solamente me quedan cuatro baños más, dos de hombres y dos de mujeres, antes de poder irme a la cama…_

Y nada más que la misma horriblemente asquerosa, apestosa y aburrida rutina para las siguientes once semanas y dos días…Aido sintió que sus rizos decaían ante la sola idea. Salió del cubículo, todavía sujetando la manguera en su mano mientras una línea de Shakespeare pasaba irreverentemente por su mente – _'Todos los perfumes de Arabia no endulzarán esta pequeña mano'_. A pesar de que los guantas de goma gruesos y horriblemente rosas que llevaba ofendían tanto a sus ojos como a su delicado sentido del olfato, eran todavía preferibles a tener que manipular directamente los repugnantes cepillos y escobas con sus propias manos. Después de todo, cuando piensas – a pesar de no quererlo – que has tocado las superficies que has limpiado… Aido se estremeció y deliberadamente apartó sus pensamientos a bastantes metros de distancia.

Al menos, no tenía público y eso era definitivamente un alivio. Un grupo de burlones nobles de la Clase Nocturna – no el grupo al que era cercano – había persistido en seguirle por ahí durante las tres primeras noches pero después de que Aido decidió que la falta de sueño era infinitamente mejor que la mortificación y cambió su horario de limpieza desde la medianoche hasta por la mañana temprano, decidiendo que no valía la pena la pérdida de su preciado sueño. Aun así, Aido sabía que tendría que revertirlo después de la limpieza de medianoche de nuevo una vez que el fin de semana hubiese acabado – sabía que moriría con seguridad si alguna de las chicas de la Clase Diurna le pillaban en esto.

Con su nariz llena del fuerte y áspero olor del detergente de limpieza y perdido en sus infelices pensamientos, Aido no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo hasta que alzó la mirada y dejó caer la manguera por la sorpresa, salpicando agua por todas partes "Oh…¡Kiryuu!"

Zero había dejado de sonreír en el momento en que vio que el sudor deslizarse por el rostro de Aido y su expresión abatida. El prefecto sabía que era demasiado suave, pero sin importar lo que el rubio hubiese hecho, sin importar lo cerca que había estado de caer al nivel E o de tener su cuerpo permanentemente dañado…Zero no podía sentir ni diversión remota ante el castigo de Aido ahora. Quizás era porque Kaname le había salvado, después de todo, y ahora estaban incluso más cerca que antes. Quizás era porque Aido había, de hecho, querido darle su sangre a Zero y parecía haberse arrepentido de todo el asunto…

"Hey, vas a perder horas de sueño de este modo" observó tranquilamente Zero, más que decir algo era realmente recordarle a Aido la hora – estaba seguro de que el noble amante del sueño era más que consciente de la hora que era. Parecía que el personal de limpieza de la Academia Cross estuvo disfrutando de algo de tiempo libre en su rutina durante la semana pasada y continuarían haciéndolo durante los próximos dos o tres meses.

Aido se agachó y buscó a tientas la manguera que todavía dejaba salir el agua a borbotones, con los ojos sorprendidos en la cara de Zero y su rostro enteramente rojo ahora por la vergüenza "Lo sé. ¿Tú, eh, quieres usar el baño?" murmuró, mordiéndose entonces su labio por la estúpida pregunta. ¿Por qué alguien iría hasta las clases un Sábado por la mañana solo para usar el baño cuando podían estar holgazaneando en la cama o usando los baños de los dormitorios?

Zero negó con la cabeza con gravedad. Miró el suelo mojado de nuevo y recordó que cada uno de los tres baños públicos para hombres en el campus (excepto los que estaban la Residencia del Sol y la Luna y los cuartos del Presidente y dormitorios) tenían cuatro cubículos, cuatro urinarios y dos lavabos cada uno. Los baños de las chicas debían ser lo mismo, solamente que sin los urinarios. Eso significaría…vamos a ver…

"Veinticuatro cubículos, doce urinarios y doce lavabos en total" respondió Aido por él con cansancio, pasándose la manga por la frente "He hecho el lavabo de las chicas de al lado y casi terminé este por lo que solo son…"

"Dieciséis cubículos, doce urinarios y doce lavabos en total" completó Zero por él sin perder el ritmo.

_Wow_. Aido parpadeó, de algún modo impresionado. No era de extrañar que Zero fuese el mejor estudiante de la case diurna…

El prefecto metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros, eligiendo por ahora mirar el suelo mojado de nuevo "¿Estás haciendo la limpieza cuando deberías estar durmiendo?" preguntó, de nuevo asegurándose de que su tono era totalmente neutral. Aido se encogió un poco de mal humor cuando iba a cerrar el grifo, su camiseta de diseño ya estaba manchada de sudor y la espuma del jabón "Mejor que incomodar a los alumnos de la Clase Diurna" murmuró.

Zero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante eso. Después de todo, la última cosa que 'Idol-senpai' quería hacer era dejas que sus adoradas fans fuesen testigos de su humillante castigo… "Podrías obtener más ayuda de ese modo, ¿sabes?" sugirió en un tono suave y el noble vio ligeramente un brillo escondido en los ojos amatistas contrarios.

Aido frunció el ceño en respuesta "No vale la pena la molestia" murmuró. Vio que Zero miraba hacia afuera del baño y se encogió de hombros "Bueno, no te voy a entretener" murmuró Aido, intentando sonar sarcástico pero sin realmente conseguirlo. No era culpa del prefecto que estuviese ahora experimentando el peor castigo de su vida, incluso si Aido estaba actualmente un poco sorprendido de que no fuese nada más duro de lo que realmente era. Suspiró de nuevo. Entonces frunció el ceño. Zero había pateado una de sus zapatillas de deporte, doblando la parta baja de sus pantalones vaqueros y ahora pisando el suelo mojada. Sus siguientes palabras hicieron que Aido abriera la boca con sorpresa.

"Entonces – ¿tienes otra fregona que pueda usar?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Zero?"

"¿Mmm?" el prefecto de pelo plateado alzó la mirada, sujetando cuidadosamente unas pocas tiras de tallarines de arroz con su cuchara de sopa china. Ahora era pasada la mitad de la medianoche del siguiente miércoles y él y Kaname estaba de nuevo ocupando la cocina del Director Cross. El director había regresado de un viaje a la ciudad cercana de Chinatown el día anterior y Zero se decidió por unos tallarines y wonton en caldo de pollo claro – había guardado las albóndigas con una sabrosa mezcla de pollo picado, zanahoria, hongos negros y castañas de agua. Era la comida perfecta para terminar lo que había sido un día frío y lluvioso y el corazón de Zero se había enternecido con el obvio agradecimiento de su amante.

"Siempre te has ido para el momento en que despierto" remarcó Kaname, manteniendo deliberadamente su tono inocente al preguntar. Zero había pasado un par de noches más con el purasangre, intentando no imaginar lo que los demás habitantes de la Residencia Luna pensarían de esto. Le prefecto se encogió de hombros y se metió los tallarines en su boca "Prefiero no encontrarme con nadie" admitió después de masticar y tragar. Kaname cogió un wonton regordete de su sopa, sosteniéndolo expertamente entre sus palillos "¿Ni siquiera Aido?" preguntó y Zero de repente se atragantó, entrando en un ataque de tos violenta mientras que la sopa casi cae de mala manera. Kaname asintió para sí mismo, dejando caer el wonton de nuevo en su tazón y moviéndose para acariciar la espalda del prefecto.

Después de unos momentos de fuerte tos, Zero finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se secó los ojos llorosos con la manga de la camiseta. Sin decir una palabra, Kaname dio un ligero beso en el cabello plateado antes de volver a sentarse frente a él. Los ojos amatistas ligeramente húmedos y resignados le miraron "¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Zero innecesariamente y Kaname asintió "Todavía puedo oler el limpiador de baños en tus dedos por las noches y, además, tus manos tienen cada vez más callos" amonestó suavemente mientras cogía la mano derecha de Zero y colocaba la palma hacia arriba "Mira, aquí" dijo Kaname mientras rozaba ligeramente con su pulgar una ampolla recién formada en el índice del prefecto, cortesía de los frotes vigorosos con los guantes puestos.

"Manejo la Bloody Rose, Kaname. Unos pocos callos aquí y allá son de esperar" respondió Zero pero sonreía suavemente, sin verse o sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo por haber sido descubierto.

"No es tu castigo, Zero. Es el suyo" remarcó Kaname pero descubrió que no podía contener una sonrisa, sabiendo que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido de que Zero ayudase al noble errante.

"Bueno, deberías ver las manos de Aido. La Academia Cross tiene un montón de baños para limpiar" dijo Zero suavemente mientras retiraba su mano y continuaba comiendo. No había ninguna acusación en su tono y Kaname recogió sus palillos también.

"No estoy interesado en sus manos, Zero. Solamente en las tuyas" dijo casualmente pero alzó entonces la mirada y Zero casi se ahogó de nuevo por el silencioso mensaje en los cálidos ojos marrones. _Y lo que pueden hacer por mí…_

Zero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo "Kaname, eres incorregible"

Kaname se limitó a sonreír "Me alegro de que pienses así. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ayudando a Aido?"

Zero bajó la mirada a su bol "Solo unos pocos días" dijo suavemente, esperando que Kaname no le hiciese dejar de seguir haciéndolo. No es que le purasangre le hubiese impedido alguna vez hacer algo…

Kaname se descubrió a sí mismo mirando al chico de cabello plateado sentando frente a él. _Nunca, jamás te pediría que dejaras de ser tú mismo, Zero. Pero me estás atando las manos. Entonces, otra vez…_

Zero alzó la mirada cuando una de las hermosas manos de Kaname entró en su línea de visión. Su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba. Kaname estaba dándole esa mirada de nuevo. Todavía ligeramente sonrojado, Zero bajó su cuchara y le ofreció su mano izquierda. Sin una palabra, Kaname levanto la mano hacia sus labios y los presionó en un ligero beso en cada nudillo "Te amo" dijo en voz baja.

Zero tragó "Te amo, Kaname" susurró, preguntándose lo que el purasangre estaba pensando ahora. Pero el purasangre solamente le sonrió, devolviéndole la mano y, entonces, continuó comiendo sin decir nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Aido?"

El rubio ocultó su bostezo y alzó la mirada a la vez "¿Sí, Kaname-sama?" preguntó antes de parpadear y mirar a su alrededor. Parece que todos los demás habían salido de los comedores del Dormitorio de la Luna después del desayuno, dejándoles a Kaname y a él solos. Normalmente, esto habría animado al noble rubio infinitamente pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si alguien se había quejado sobre el estado de alguno de los baños. Por supuesto, el personal de limpieza todavía hacia sus rondas por hora pero Aido había acabado con la tarea diaria (o nocturna) más pesada: fregar.

"Creo que puedes dejar tus labores de limpieza para el próximo domingo" dijo Kaname con un tono casual. Se contuvo de sonreír al ver al rubio boquiabierto "¡Pero eso solamente hará que sea un mes en vez de tres!" protestó Aido antes de darse una patada de auto preservación con bastante atraso y rápidamente se mordió los labios_. ¡No digas nada más que un 'Gracias', estúpido! Kaname-sama ha cambiado de opinión…_

"Preferiría que pasases tu tiempo ayudándome con algo que prometiste anteriormente" añadió suavemente Kaname y el ceño fruncido por la confusión de Aido desapareció después de unos instantes – había prometido ayudar a Kaname a encontrar algo que pudiera enmascarar el olor de su sangre pura, lo cual era inevitable cada vez que el purasangre alimentaba a Zero.

Aido sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo, Zero había ya mordido a Kaname un par de veces hasta ahora y todos en la Residencia Luna no podían evitar el estar extremadamente al tanto de cuándo ocurría en cada ocasión "¡Si, Kaname-sama!" se comprometió con una deslumbrante sonrisa de alivio. Kaname asintió amablemente pero la sonrisa de Aido se desvaneció un poco cuando el purasangre continuó "Pero, por favor, ten en cuenta que Zero tiene clases a las que asistir y no quiero que pierda horas de sueño"

Antes de que Aido pudiese darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras casuales realmente significaban, el purasangre abandonó la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aido se abstuvo de expresar la pregunta que estaba ardiendo en la parte delantera de su cerebro desde la noche anterior. No fue hasta que él y Zero acabaron de limpiar el área principal del baño que estaban limpiado que Aido cedió.

"Zero, ¿le dijiste algo a Kaname-sama la pasada noche? ¿O la noche anterior?"

Zero frunció el ceño un poco pero negó con la cabeza. Habían progresado hasta llamarse por sus nombres hace un par de noches. Había algo que decía que el trabajo duro unía más a los enemigos, después de todo…

"No, pero sabe que estoy ayudante"

Aido dejó caer la fregona, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente. Así que eso era por lo que había dicho lo que dijo… "Mmm, ¿cuándo fue eso?" preguntó en un susurro cauteloso. Zero se encogió de hombros "Hace dos noches. ¿Por qué? ¿Kaname de dijo algo?" continuó mientras sumergía la fregona en el cubo de agua limpia y la enjuagaba. Aido asintió lentamente, todavía mirando a Zero "Si, lo hizo. Me dijo que podía parar después del final de la próxima semana"

Zero se enderezó, viéndole sorprendido "¿Lo hizo?" se hizo eco y Aido asintió "¡Así que no deberías estar aquí ayudándome!" dijo sin rodeos "¡Puede que no le guste!" Aido apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado como si le importase que Zero fuese castigado o no en su nombre. A toda prisa, el hombre reformuló rápidamente sus palabras "Uh, ¡quiero decir que quizás sea más castigado por eso!"

La firme mirada de Zero se clavó en él, sin vacilar en absoluto "No te preocupes, no lo serás" dijo simplemente pero cuando Aido le miró boquiabierto, Zero se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy confiado de cómo Kaname actuaría. Se sonrojó un poco "Eh, quiero decir que es lo que creo que Kaname, eh…"

"No. No digas eso" interrumpió Aido con su habitual impulsividad y Zero parpadeó "¿Qué?"

El joven noble se encogió de hombros "Nunca dudes de ti mismo cuando se trate de Kaname-sama, Zero. Le conoces, después de todo… Y es bastante obvio que confía en ti y te escucha. Nunca traiciones esa confianza. Pero – puedes estar orgulloso de ello". _Dios sabe lo que yo haría…_

Zero se quedó mirando al cercano noble, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta apretarse un poco ante esas sentidas palabras que habían contenido más que un trazo de envidia "No le traicionaré, Hanabusa" respondió suavemente "Y créeme, me siento honrado por su confianza"

Aido le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida "Lo sé" dijo y Zero asintió "Gracias" respondió antes de podar pensarlo de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio durante un tiempo, roto solamente por el correr del agua en un segundo plano, pero las semillas de la amistad y la confianza crecieron un poco más entre el impulsivo noble rubio y el taciturno prefecto. Aido sintió una punzada más inesperada en sus ojos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta "Y no tienes que ayudarme más, puedo manejarlo" añadió, sonando un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

_Después de todo, ¿qué eran dos semanas más comparadas con ocho?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron volando y pronto era sábado por la noche de nuevo. Kaname y Zero decidieron que ya no podían esperar más para que Yuuki viniese a ellos. En consecuencia, Zero fue a los comedores escolares unos pocos minutos antes de que la cena empezase. Tan pronto como hubo divisado a Yuuki,l se acercó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la agarró del brazo, asintiendo a una serena y sonriente Yori y caminó junto con su compañera prefecto hacia la salida de los comedores y caminó hacia la entrada principal donde Kaname estaba ya esperando.

"Buenas noches, Yuuki" dijo suavemente el purasangre, ignorando el repentino y brillante rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada un poco acorralada en sus ojos. No dijo nada y Kaname suspiró "Zero y yo te hemos extrañado en estas últimas dos semanas, ¿sabes?" dijo suavemente pero Yuuki solo asintió y bajó la mirada. Kaname miró a Zero con incertidumbre. Quería tocar a Yuuki o abrazarla de nuevo como normalmente hacía pero justamente ahora, no se atrevía.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio mientras que Yuuki continuaba mirando hacia sus zapatos y los dos chicos la miraban con la cabeza agachada y luego el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Pero, finalmente, Yuuki alzó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban todavía sonrojadas y sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos pero levantó la barbilla en un gesto muy queridamente familiar para Kaname y Zero y esperaron con un poco de ansiedad a que ella hablase. Yuuki respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire antes de hablar "Lo siento también, Kaname-senpai" dijo suavemente. Entonces se giró hacia Zero "Tú también, Zero. Os he extrañado mucho a ambos también pero… ¡Solo no sabía qué decir!"

Kaname abrió la boca pero Zero se le adelantó. El prefecto de pelo plateado simplemente dio un paso adelante y atrapó a Yuuki entre sus brazos casi con rudeza, inclinando la cabeza para besar su pelo "No deberías estar triste, Yuuki" dijo con voz ronca "Yo debería estar apenado por – por robarte a Kaname…"

No había querido decirlo pero todavía sentía que tenía que hacerlo y Zero podía sentir su cara arder en llamas por admitirlo. Yuuki solamente negó con su cabeza, su cara todavía enterrada en su pecho "¡No digas eso, Zero!" regañó, sonando su voz apagada "Creo que fui la única que estuvo ciega. Debería haberlo visto antes, todas las señales estaban ahí… cómo los dos empezasteis a miraros el uno al otro, incluso el modo en que cantasteis juntos en Nochebuena…" su voz tembló e incluso sin mirarles, ambos chicos supieron que ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

Zero negó con la cabeza también, liberándola de una de sus manos para acariciar los suaves mechones de pelo "No estabas ciega, Yuuki. Créeme, nunca, jamás esperé que esto pasase…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Zero, Yuuki. No estabas ciega" la voz de Kaname era grave mientras se adelantaba y abrazaba a Yuuki desde atrás, envolviendo con sus brazos también a Zero para incluirle en el abrazo. Los brazos del prefecto de cabellos plateados estaban atrapados entre Yuuki y Kaname de modo que no podía abrazar al purasangre pero a Kaname no le importaba. Simplemente inclinó la cabeza para besar el pelo de Yuuki, feliz de que el rostro de Zero estuviese al lado del suyo "Realmente nunca quise herirte así por yo tampoco esperé nunca que esto sucediese" dijo Kaname suavemente "Lo siento"

Envuelta en los brazos de ambos, Yuuki no pudo evitar el llorar de nuevo ante las palabras de Kaname. Había estado llorando y llorando durante las últimas dos semanas pero después de los primeros pocos días y tras unas cuantas preguntas pertinentes y dolorosas por parte de Yori, había empezado a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Kaname eran nada más que un enamoramiento de colegiala por cualquier cosa. Había hablado de corazón esa noche en la habitación de Zero – estaba verdaderamente feliz de que cuidasen el uno del otro y se alegraba de que fuese Zero el que tuviese el afecto de Kaname más que si fuese algo que no conociese o que no le importase tanto. Solo fue una sorpresa descubrirlo tan repentinamente. Después de que unos pocos días hubiesen pasado, Yuuki encontró algo vergonzoso el tratar de enfrentarlos de nuevo después de haberse escondido y actuado como si les hubiese rechazado cuando no lo había hecho en realidad.

Tanto Kaname como Zero se quedaron en silencio mientras se aferraban entre ellos, en un abrazo de tres. Habían extrañado a su brillante alegría y sus risas más de lo que se habían dado cuenta, a pesar de que se tenían el uno al otro simplemente se sentía muy bien estar con ella de nuevo. Después de un rato, Yuuki se apartó de ambos y les dio la espalda mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se secaba los ojos y se sonaba la nariz. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y fijó una sonrisa decidida en su rostro antes de girarse "Entonces…¿vamos a Sweet Treats o qué?"

Y Kaname y Zero tuvieron que sonreír a la par que asentían inmediatamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada pero Yuuki conocía a la dueña de ahí y les hicieron pasar a una pequeña habitación privada en la parte de atrás a los cinco minutos. Por acuerdo tácito, Kaname se sentó a la izquierda de Yuuki y Zero en el lado opuesto. Era la misma forma en que se habían sentado juntos en la salida para cenar pollo frito hace un tiempo y ninguno de los dos chicos quería que Yuuki se sintiese fuera de luga.r

Tal y como habían esperado, ella optó por helados solamente mientras Kaname y Zero pidieron los dos fideos fritos, café caliente y té, respectivamente. De alguna manera, la corta caminata había calmado un poco las cosas entre los tres y hablaron ligeramente sobre todo y nada mientras comían, sin preocuparse de la multitud que decrecía conforme se hacía más tarde. Solo cuando Yuuki se estaba puliendo su tercer helado se dieron cuenta de que la conversación se había ido apagando. Alzando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Kaname y Zero estaban mirándose el uno al otro y al parecer habían olvidado su presencia por el momento.

Yuuki bajó la cuchara y sonrió un poco. Sí, todavía dolía un poco…pero estaba verdaderamente feliz de que se hubiesen encontrado el uno al otro, a pesar de las posibilidades. Todavía les amaba muchísimo a ambos. Después de todo, siempre había querido que Kaname y Zero – una vez enemigos jurados – se llevasen bien el uno con el otro. Bueno, su deseo finalmente se había hecho realidad, incluso si había salido un poco diferente de como ella había previsto vagamente en su mente. Aun así… la sonrisa de Yuuki se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa repentina. Ciertamente, la vida era extraña pero más extraño aún era la forma en que Kaname y Zero se estaban mirando el uno al otro ahora.

Zero de repente se dio cuenta de que Yuuki les estaba mirando a ambos y rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio y viéndose adorablemente confundido. Kaname parpadeó por la repentina ruptura de contacto visual y se giró para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Yuuki ahora clavados en él. Sonrió y tomó su mano izquierda con su derecha. Yuuki no dijo nada pero continuó mirándole a los ojos y Kaname tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba esperando a que él dijese algo.

"Realmente lo siento, Yuuki" dijo amablemente y sonrió "Has dicho eso antes, Kaname-senpai" reprendió mientras apretaba su mano suavemente "Por favor, no te disculpes más. Si alguien merece la felicidad, sois Zero y tú. Estoy realmente feliz por los dos"

Eso acabó por hacer explotar a Zero y Yuuki no pudo evitar rodar los ojos un poco mientras su compañero prefecto empezaba a disculparse de nuevo. Era un poco asombroso verlos a los dos, tan seguros de sí mismos pero a la vez buscando su aprobación de ese modo y Yuuki no podía negar que su magullado orgullo recibía un empujón muy necesitado. Además, se sentía mucho mejor al verles dándose tales miradas suaves y amorosas en lugar de las frías miradas que solían dedicarse en el pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Zero vio su sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco más "Nunca pensé que me sentiría de ese modo por…ummm, por Kaname" confesó suavemente y solo un poco nervioso, ignorando resueltamente la repentina sonrisa del purasangre ante sus palabras. Kaname se acercó para coger la mano derecha de Zero con la izquierda suya "Nunca pensé que me sentiría de este modo por ti tampoco, Zero" repitió suavemente y el sonrojo del prefecto de pelo plateado se profundizó ante la ardiente mirada en los ojos marrones de su amante.

Rápidamente, Zero volvió a mirar a Yuuki "¿Realmente no te importa que estemos…juntos?" preguntó con cautela "Éramos enemigos antes…y ambos somos…mmm, chicos también…" añadió y Kaname tuvo que apretar los labios para no decir nada.

Sorprendentemente, Yuuki solamente sonrió de nuevo "De verdad que no me importa, Zero. Y, en realidad, los dos sonáis como almas gemelas" añadió pensativamente. Zero le dedicó una mirada de asombro. Entonces miró a Kaname y entonces a Yuuki de nuevo "¿Almas gemelas?" repitió Zero suavemente. _De alguna manera, esa palabra se siente…bien._

"Almas gemelas" repitió Kaname muy suavemente, sus ojos se suavizaron y brillaron, y su mirada saltaba de Yuuki a Zero y de vuelta a Yuuki de nuevo. _Me gusta cómo suena eso, muchísimo._

Los ojos de Yuuki eran grandes y de algún modo lo sabía mientras les sonreía como respuesta "Las almas gemelas pueden ser del mismo género, ya sabéis. Pueden ser muy buenos amigos…pero también pueden ser amantes"

Una vez más, las miradas de Zero y Kaname volaron hacia el contrario, llenos de esperanza y anhelo pero fue el purasangre quién habló primero "Yuuki…si besar a tu alma gemela se siente bien, mejor de lo que esperas, mejor que incluso que besar a la persona que siempre has querido besar… ¿entonces qué?" preguntó, sus ojos inesperadamente inseguro, inesperadamente suplicante.

Yuuki sabía lo que estaba preguntando, lo que ambos estaban intentando preguntar, de hecho, y no podía evitar una oleada de orgullo en ella pues ellos pensaban mucho en ella, ambos valoraban su amor y su amistad muchísimo. Una sonrisa trémula tembló en sus labios "Entonces, Kaname-senpai, deberías elegir a tu alma gemela como la persona con la que más quieres estar, durante el resto de tu vida" sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Zero una vez más "Y por el resto de la suya también" acabó con suavidad.

Era mucho, mucho más generoso de lo que cualquiera de los dos había esperado, o quizás incluso merecido. Zero no se había dado cuenta de cuantas esperanzas había depositado en la respuesta de Yuuki y cerró los ojos, incapaz de reprimir un pequeño sollozo que salió de sus labios, ni una solitaria lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Un suave pulgar la limpió y Zero dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro antes de abrir los ojos, consiguiendo perderse instantáneamente en la promesa que siempre se mostraba en los infinitamente gentiles ojos de Kaname.

"Quiero" dijo Kaname suavemente "Si el me acepta…"

Yuuki se encontraba juntando sus manos con fuerza y no podía dejar de sonreír entre lágrimas. _Oh, Zero, lo dije antes, ¿no? ¡Tienes tanta suerte!_

Una segunda lágrimas corrió por la mejilla enrojecida de Zero mientras sonreía a Kaname "Lo hago" con voz ahogada "Kaname, lo haré…por el resto de mi vida"

Y en esa pequeña habitación privada en la parte trasera, solamente Yuuki fue testigo de su felicidad mientras Kaname se inclinaba hacia adelante y reclamaba los labios de Zero en un tierno y largo beso.


	22. Ven a cometer conmigo

Autor Original: YenGirl

ID: 1441036

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Fua, otra vez he vuelto a tardar la misma vida en actualizar. Aunque bueno, esta vez ha sido menos tiempo, ¡yay! xDDDDD It's something! Aunque la verdad es que quería actualizar por reyes pero bueno, no me dio tiempo a terminar de traducirlo.

Bueno, ya he leído que sí que se nota la diferencia entre las traducciones y aunque no es lo que me gustaría, no queda más remedio siendo dos personas diferentes. Al menos me alivia saber en cierto modo que se entiende bien y que no os suena del todo raro ni nada.

Y, antes de empezar con el capítulo, decir que espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas, hayáis descanso muchísimo y…bueno, en fin, ¡que haya sido todo fantástico!

En fin, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Kaname y Zero llevaron a Yuuki a la ciudad y arreglar las cosas con ella. La chica de pelo castaño rojizo nunca se cansaba de molestarles, especialmente a Zero, con la 'casi proposición' de Kaname en el café Sweet Treats que a ambos muchachos había conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Llevaban sus comentarios con buen humor aunque Zero frunciese el ceño cada vez que sentía que su rostro se encendía, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda por la sonrisa complacida de Kaname. Aun así, ambos sentían que era un inconveniente muy pequeño a soportar para ver cómo su chica favorita estaba realmente feliz por ellos. De hecho, los tres fueron durante el siguiente fin de semana a ver una película y a cenar juntos. Yuuki disfrutó profundamente el estar con no uno, sino con dos magníficos chicos prestándole sus brazos y dándole toda su atención. Bueno, cuando no estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, claro está.

Incluso en el cine, Kaname y Zero fueron cuidosos al colocar a Yuuki entre ellos y si ella pensaba que el peso de ambos brazos alrededor de sus delgados hombros eran un poco más de lo que a ella le gustaría, nunca dijo una palabra, sabiendo que también les proporcionaría la oportunidad de tocarse el uno al otro todo al mismo tiempo.

Solo quedaba medio año o así para que Zero dejase el instituto y decidió que se quedaría con la Clase Diurna para terminar el resto del curso. En cuanto lo que viniese después… bueno, el cambio era inevitable. Zero podía quedarse en la Academia Cross ya que era también su casa y, además, no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir pero Kaname no lo haría y ambos lo sabían. Había otros que eran también capaces de liderarla Clase Nocturna y mantenerlos fuera de problemas, y el purasangre tenía su propio negocio familiar del que encargarse ya que sus padres no estaban y estaba alcanzando la edad para ello. Zero estaba un poco triste de que Kaname no se quedase en la Academia Cross para siempre pero era algo a lo que ambos tendrían que enfrentarse aunque odiasen que su idílica vida aquí en el instituto se acabase.

Kaname había prometido buscar para comprar un lugar adecuado para ambos, no demasiado lejos del instituto y tan pronto como el resto de la riqueza de sus padres y sus propios fondos pasasen a sus manos. La sonrisa resultante que iluminó el rostro de Zero tocó profundamente al purasangre. Sabían que iban a estar juntos pero era algo que en realidad nunca habían discutido antes con detalle y Kaname quería que Zero supiese que era parte de la vida del purasangre y viceversa – esto era algo que el pura sangre estaba seguro que nunca cambiaría. Todavía había un millón de cosas que discutir y decidir ya que en el mundo de fuera de la Academia Cross eran, de hecho, una muy extraña pareja y lo peor, enemigos declarados. Incluso dejando de lado lo de su mismo sexo, un purasangre y un vampiro nivel D solamente podían tener una relación de maestro y esclavo, y nada más profundo que eso. Pero si el nivel D era también un cazador, como Zero lo era, entonces era algo prácticamente imposible de explicar e invitaría a una innecesaria censura, odio y atención no deseada en ellos. Ni Kaname ni Zero estaban interesados en eso en absoluto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaname también había empezado a pasar tiempo en la habitación de Zero en la Residencia del Sol, usando su velocidad de purasangre para llegar sin ser detectado o, en ocasiones, llegar después de la medianoche, cuando todos los estudiantes masculinos de la Clase Diurna estaban ya dormidos. Kaname estaba contento de poder pasar el rato en la cama de Zero mientras trabajaba en el papeleo que había traído con él o leyendo un libro mientras Zero completaba sus tareas en su escritorio. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y los largos períodos de silencio que solamente eran rotos por el sonido de la pluma al rozarse contra el papel o el leve susurro de una página al ser girada, eran sorprendentemente cómodos. Al menos, hasta que Kaname quería un descanso y mantenía su mirada en Zero hasta el prefecto le miraba, o hasta que Zero se levantaba de un salto y se encontraba yendo inconscientemente hacia su cama, sus ojos centrándose en el purasangre que la ocupaba.

En una de esas noches, Kaname estaba ocupando la cama de Zero, vestido con pantalones informales y una de las ceñidas camisetas. Estaba feliz de descansar en las sábanas de algodón que olían tentadoramente a Zero mientras la Hello Kitty reposaba a su lado en las almohadas. El prefecto estaba vestido con su pijama y sentado en su escritorio, repasando sus apuntes para preparar los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina e intentando ignorar a Kaname, quién estaba mirándole con unos ojos abiertamente adoradores mientras acariciaba las orejas del gatito con un dedo.

"¿Zero?"

"¿Sí?" Zero tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras alzaba la mirada y Kaname se sentaba un poco más erguido, abandonando por ahora el suave juguete.

"Sería bueno si pudieras unirte a la Clase Nocturna para una comida en la Residencia Luna en algún momento…"

"Quieres decir, ¿con todos?" preguntó Zero. Sonaba dudoso pero Kaname asintió.

"Me siento culpable de que siempre estés cocinando para mí" aclaró a pesar de que no era su principal razón para hacer la invitación. Zero sintió que su rostro empezaba a calentarse.

"Bueno, me gusta hacerlo" responde después de una pausa.

_Mierda, eso ha sonado tan… ¡femenino!_

Zero bajó la cabeza, encogiéndose interiormente en lo que Kaname pensaba su respuesta y sin darse cuenta de que Kaname estaba sonriéndole, encantado por ese leve rubor.

"Me siento honrado de que te guste cocinar para mí, Zero" dijo suavemente "Pero espero que me dejes devolverte el favor…" por suerte, ya que la cocina no era realmente el fuerte de Kaname – prefería dejar esa tarea a otros más capacitados y que disfrutaban de ello, por supuesto.

Kaname tenía unas pocas razones para querer que Zero se uniese a él y a los nobles. Por un lado, tanto como amaba la cocina de Zero, no quería que el prefecto se sintiese obligado a seguir haciéndolo. Por otra parte, las comidas con la Clase Nocturna eran en realidad una de las oportunidades de Kaname para tener conversaciones casuales con la Clase Nocturna y mostrar su apoyo a la Academia Cross y a su Presidente. Además, Kaname sabía de la renuencia de Zero a interactuar con su propio círculo de nobles y sentía que esta sería una buena idea para acercarles. El purasangre no quería que sus nobles de confianza solo…aceptasen a Zero. Quería que conociesen al prefecto igual que él lo hizo, quería que superasen el exterior taciturno y descubriesen el alma honesta, correcta y verdaderamente atenta que tenía. Dicho claramente, Kaname quería que ellos llegasen a conocer y amar a Zero, igual que él lo hizo. Bueno, no exactamente de la misma manera – los ojos del purasangre brillaron con la posesividad del momento – sino tratarle como a uno de los suyos. Después de todo, el prefecto podía ser un cazador pero también era un vampiro.

Zero estaba todavía mirando sus notas de clase. No era estúpido, sabía lo que Kaname quería. Realmente no necesitaba a nadie más, teniendo a Kaname y Yuuki cerca de él era ya suficiente. No, era más que suficiente, pero podía entender por qué el purasangre quería que los otros como Takuma, Aido e incluso Kain le conociesen un poco más. Zero se descubrió a sí mismo recordando la pasada cena de Nochebuena, donde había tenido una velada inesperadamente buena mientras todos bromeaban los unos con los otros y todo olvidado, o se mantenía lejos el hecho de que no era exactamente uno de ellos.

La mirada de Zero se suavizó. Había disfrutado de esa cena y se había sentido realmente bien el sentirse aceptado, incluso si fue solamente por un par de horas. Y ahora que había tenido unos pocos encuentros más con Takuma y Aido, se dio cuenta de que no eran una completa panda de idiotas, al igual que se dio cuenta de que Kaname no era el típico arrogante purasangre. Los nobles eran todavía demasiado vanos, por supuesto, y tenían más dinero de lo que podía ser bueno para ellos pero, en general… no eran realmente tan malos. Incluso Ruka había dejado de mirarle durante los recientes cambios de clase y Aido a menudo intentaba vencer a Takuma con ser el primero en saludarle, después de Kaname, por supuesto.

Y bueno, ya que era Kaname quién le había preguntado de ir…Zero finalmente alzó la mirada para ver al purasangre todavía mirándole con cierta ansiedad, esperando su respuesta.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" respondió Zero con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, a pesar de que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo cuando el rostro de Kaname se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Ven mañana por la noche, nuestro descanso para el almuerzo es a la medianoche" añadió el purasangre y Zero asintió de nuevo. Probablemente se movería y daría vueltas durante unas pocas después de comer tan tarde peor con los ojos de Kaname brillando de ese modo…

"De acuerdo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche siguiente, Zero caminó hacia la Residencia Luna, llegando a las enormes puertas a las doce menos cinco, exactamente. No estaba seguro de si era mejor llegar más temprano o más tarde. Al llegar más temprano sería capaz de estar sentado con seguridad cuando los nobles se presentasen en el gran comedor pero no tenía ni idea de donde sentarse ya que solamente había una larga mesa en la cena de la última Nochebuena. Además, Zero sospechaba que Kaname tenía su propio asiento, solamente que él no sabía dónde estaba. Sería vergonzoso tener que moverse a otro sitio si resultaba que todo el mundo tenía su asiento preasignado, después de todo, y Zero se vio sentado con nobles desconocidos en lugar de al lado de Kaname. Por otro lado, llegar después de que los otros se hubiesen sentado ya significaría que Zero tendría que enfrentarse a todas las miradas que de seguro le seguirían y también corría el riesgo de estar sentado lejos de Kaname.

Ninguna de las opciones era muy tranquilizadora y, al final, Zero decidió llegar justo a tiempo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por su incertidumbre cuando se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, Kaname habría preparado un asiento para él. El purasangre era alguien que planeaba con antelación, después de todo. Zero se paseó por el corredor vacío con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros mientras medio escuchaba los sonidos apagados del comedor siendo preparado por la normalmente invisible ayuda de aquellos que mantenían la Residencia Luna.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Zero escuchó las puertas exteriores abrirse de nuevo y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Sus sentidos de cazador se dispararon con la presencia de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna que se acercaban y sí, ahí estaba de nuevo esa presencia muy especial que brillaba mucho más que los demás. Zero se giró hacia las puertas al abrirse. Durante el cambio de clase, Kaname normalmente caminaba en medio del grupo, rodeado por los nobles más cercanos. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba enfrente y Kaname fue la primera persona en la que aterrizaron los ojos de Zero. Sonrió con alivio, sin importarle de repente aquellos que estaba justo detrás del purasangre.

Kaname había sentido la presencia de Zero incluso antes de que hubiesen alcanzado las puertas y no pudo evitar el alivio que asaltó su corazón. Sabía que el tímido prefecto debía sentirse incómodo acerca de cenar con los otros nobles y estaba decidido a asegurarse de que su amante estuviese cómodo y relajado durante toda la comida. Kaname quería que a Zero no le importase unirse a ellos cuando así lo quisiese. Siempre habría espacio para el prefecto en su mesa, el purasangre se lo juró a sí mismo mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Zero. Siempre habría espacio para él en su corazón y en su vida.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, Zero" dijo mientras entraba y se acercaba al prefecto, cuya sonrisa se amplió por el alivio.

"Gracias, Kaname" murmuró Zero, un poco incómodo ya que cada vez más nobles estaban entrando a la sala desde detrás de Kaname. Takuma y Aido estaban al lado y ambos sonrieron.

"Zero, es bueno verte de nuevo" comentó Takuma mientras se acercaba a Zero y estrechaba su mano cordialmente. No era solo un gesto de genuina amistad sino una sutil sugerencia a los otros nobles del círculo íntimo de Kaname y ellos no le defraudaron. Zero murmuró su agradecimiento y Takuma asintió antes de guiñarle un ojo para alentarle. Aido era el siguiente en la línea, casi chocándose contra el Asistente del Líder del Dormitorio en su afán por coger la mano de Zero.

"Zero, ¿vienes a unirte a nosotros para el almuerzo? ¡Apuesto que te encantará la comida!" le aseguró Aido con una brillante sonrisa que hizo que Zero le sonriese como respuesta. Estrechó la mano del noble y se sintió inmensamente aliviado de que nadie más estrechase su mano. Zero había querido mantener un perfil bajo y aunque ser abiertamente reconocido de este modo era mucho mejor que ser ignorado u observado, no le gustaba sentirse como la estrella del momento. Kain, Shiki y Rima saludaron a Zero con leves sonrisas y asentimientos, Ruka con un saludo breve sin sonrisa y Seiren simplemente le lanzó una fría mirada que al menos demostró que era consciente de su presencia, sino algo más.

Los otros nobles estaban entrando en la sala ahora pero no eran tan amables o diplomáticos y miraban abiertamente al prefecto del instituto, quién estaba vestido de manera casual con una camiseta asustada a su cuerpo de color morada y unos vaqueros, y luciendo un suave rubor avergonzado en su rostro en vez de enfrentar sus miradas de la manera habitual.

"Venga, vamos a ver que hay para almorzar" dijo Kaname tranquilamente mientras empezaba a andar hacia el comedor y le hacía un gesto a Zero para que le siguiese. El purasangre estaba de buen humor ya que Zero estaba con él, y más después de presenciar la cálida bienvenida que Takuma y Aido – ¡de entre todas las personas! – le habían dado.

El gran comedor estaba lleno de varias mesas redondas, cada una lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a diez personas y ya listas con manteles blancos como la nieve. Zero siguió a Kaname a la mesa de la esquina. Sin dudarlo, el purasangre se sentó en la silla que daba vista completa del otro el comedor con un aire que decía que este era su sitio de siempre. Zero dudó. Sabía que Kaname esperaba que se sentase a su lado, y quería pero Zero no estaba seguro de _qué_ lado era. Después de todo, era una conclusión evidente que Takuma, por ejemplo, estaría sentado junto al purasangre también. Como si sintiese la indecisión de Zero, Kaname alzó la mirada. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la silla de su derecha y le sonrió cálidamente. Con eso dicho, Zero se apresuró a acercarse y se sentó, todavía intentando alejar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas e ignorando a los otros nobles que estaban entrando a la sala.

Takuma miró a Shiki y descubrió que los otros estaban mirándole con incertidumbre. Normalmente se sentaban con Kaname a la mesa pero no estaban seguros ahora de si debían unirse a él o no, ya que Zero estaba ahí y Kaname quizás querría tener un almuerzo privado con él. Kaname alzó entonces la mirada y captó sus expresiones. Sonrió y le asintió a Takuma y el de ojos verdes le asintió de nuevo antes de ir a la mesa. Los otros nobles siguieron su ejemplo y se produjo una pequeña escaramuza, ya que tanto Takuma como Aido trataron de ocupar la silla a la derecha de Zero al mismo tiempo. Con una suave "¡Ja!" de triunfo, el rubio de ojos azules ganó y se sentó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Kain apartase la mirada apresuradamente mientras que tanto Shiki como Rima clavasen los ojos el uno en el otro. Takuma le sonrió con sencillez a Zero y otro guiño que decía que había permitido a Aido ganarle antes de ir a sentarse al lado izquierda de Kaname. Shiki se sentó al lado de su amante y Rima a su lado. Kain se sentó en la silla de al lado de Aido y Ruka al lado de él, así que Seiren acabó sentándose entre la belleza rubia y Rima.

Zero no estaba sorprendido de ver la mesa puesta con la misma fina porcelana china y cubiertos utilizados en la última Nochebuena. Había dos copas de cristal asignadas a cada lugar, uno lleno de simple agua y otro con un líquido carmesí pálido que hizo que el estómago se Zero se estrecharse un poco en cuanto lo vio. Sin embargo, lo ignoró y tomó un sorbo de agua en su lugar. Kaname vio eso y se mordió el labio ante su visión – debería haberle dicho al personal que solo sirviesen agua en el sitio de Zero…

"Sólo déjalo, Zero" dijo Kaname tranquilamente y el prefecto le miró.

"Está bien, Kaname" respondió en voz baja y el purasangre le respondió con una sonrisa, aliviado.

Empezaron a comer tan pronto como las criadas trajeron la comida y Zero descubrió que su apetito había vuelto ya que había tomado una cena muy ligera a propósito en el comedor escolar antes. Ahí había una rara carne asada y pollo asado con puré de patatas y patatas al horno, dos tipos diferentes de ensalada y pan fresco. Todo estaba delicioso y Zero estaba feliz de ver que los nobles charlaban ligeramente sobre asuntos sin importancia otra vez, muy similar a cómo lo habían hecho durante la cena de Nochebuena. El corazón de Kaname se encandiló ante las alegres bromas en la mesa mientras veía cómo los otros intentaban incluir a Zero en su conversación o, al menos no le excluían deliberadamente. Sin embargo, algunos de los nobles de otras mesas todavía estaban mirando a Zero y Kaname les lanzó una mirada que rápidamente contrarrestó sus abiertas miradas. No iba a tolerar a nadie que hiciese esta situación incómoda o vergonzosa para Zero.

La comida avanzó de manera bastante pacífica y, después de un tiempo, Kaname escuchó a Zero reírse por algo que Aido había dicho. El prefecto se veía mucho más relajado ahora mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda de Aido. Con su corazón se encandilándose mucho más, Kaname dejó el cuchillo y deslizó su mano derecha debajo de la mesa. Tan pronto como Zero cogió el cuchillo con su mano izquierda, probablemente para darle otro sorbo al agua, Kaname arrastró su brazo más hacia abajo tan rápido que nadie pudo verle. Bajo el mantel blanco como la nieve, apretó la mano de Zero. El prefecto le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y Kaname simplemente movió la cabeza, sonriéndole. Zero frunció el ceño, sintiendo como sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar. Echó su mano hacia atrás y desvió la mirada pero era incapaz de detener a sus labios de los espasmos de una sonrisa.

_No me mires de ese modo ahora, Kaname…_

Apartando la mirada de manera apresurada, Zero siguió comiendo y escuchando a Aido, que ahora estaba intentando hacer que su primo dejase de contar un incidente de su niñez que había acabado de la manera más vergonzosa para él. Kain no se dejó intimidar y continuó contando la historia con su expresión impasible de siempre. Conforme la anécdota llegaba a su fin, todos en la mesa rompieron en risas mientras que Aido fulminaba con la mirada a su primo. Zero se rio también. Con su atención aún en la historia y con Aido ahora intentando congelar a Kain en su silla, el prefecto, sin saberlo, cogió la copa equivocada frente a él. Por sorprendente que parezca, Ruka fue quién se dio cuenta y dio un grito agudo de advertencia , dirigiendo la mirada finalmente a su amado líder purasangre.

"¡No, Kiryuu, para!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Zero ya había tragado un buen sorbo de pálido líquido carmesí, su saber amargo no fue inmediatamente asimilado por sus papilas gustativas. Con los ojos muy abiertos por su propio error, rápidamente colocó de nuevo la copa sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse de que parte del líquido rojo había salpicado y formado una mancha carmesí en el amplio mantel. Los sentidos de Zero estaban dando vueltas, siguiendo mentalmente el líquido desde su boca hasta la garganta y pasando por el estómago ahora. Ya podía sentir su intestino tensándose con anticipación. Todos en su mesa se congelaron, sus risas se cortaron y sus ojos se clavaron en Zero. Incluso los nobles sentados en las otras mesas estaban mirándole, cogida la atención por el grito de advertencia de la belleza rubia.

Kaname ignoró el modo en que todos los de su mesa se habían congelado por la acción, como si se preparasen para saltar en ayuda de Zero o a punto de escapar ante una posible inundación de vómito. Kaname estaba mirando a Zero fijamente, sus sensibles sentidos de purasangre seguían automáticamente los signos vitales de Zero, capturando los cambios más pequeños en su corazón, su pulso, su olor…todo.

_Zero, no…_

Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasaron…y entonces medio minuto… y, finalmente, un minuto al completo mientras Zero seguía mirando los ojos perfectamente abiertos de todos los de su alrededor. Era más que consciente de la intensa mirada del purasangre a su izquierda.

"Yo – uh, no pasa nada" dijo finalmente Zero, sonando tan sorprendido como parecía. Acarició su pecho, como si esperase ser asaltado de improviso por un grave ataque de nauseas, pero – nada. Nada además del habitual regusto amargo de la bebida con las pastillas en su lengua, lo cual era la razón de que prefiriese tragárselas enteras.

"Puedes tomarlas…Las pastillas, quiero decir" dijo Aido suavemente, su ojos azules muy abiertos por el asombro. Todos en la mesa le miraban y, entonces, al unísono, se volvieron para mirar a Kaname ya que todos sabían que había estado dándole su sangre a Zero regularmente. Lentamente, el prefecto de pelo plateado giró su cabeza y se encontró con esos oscuros ojos preocupados mirándole.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kaname en voz baja, ignorando a todos los demás.

Zero estuvo en silencio durante un momento. Sabía que Kaname no estaba preguntándole sobre su actual estado de saludo, sino más bien cómo se sentía al saber que no era dependiente ya de la sangre real. La sangre de Kaname, para ser exactos. Zero negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiéndose un poco confundido más que un poco aliviado… y para su sorpresa, un poco decepcionado también.

"Aliviado, supongo" respondió finalmente Zero pero su tono era suave y vacilante. Sus ojos eran suaves mientras buscaba el rostro de Kaname y encontraba sus mismas emociones reflejadas en los profundos ojos marrones. Bajo la cubierta del suave mantel de lino, la mano izquierda de Zero alcanzó y cogió la derecha de Kaname esta vez. La apretó de nuevo, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

_Amaba beber tu sangre, a pesar de todo…_

Perdido en la conmovedora mirada del purasangre, Zero dejó que sus propios ojos le telegrafiasen un mensaje que no era apropiado decir en voz alta en ese momento y vio esos hermosos ojos brillar tanto con felicidad como con alivio. Un suave apretón en la mano de Zero reforzó la misma cálida respuesta.

_Zero…mi sangre es tuya, ¿recuerdas? Todavía quiero que bebas de mí, incluso si no le necesitas._

La respiración de Zero salía suavemente de su garganta. Estaba muy aliviado de saber que ahora podía tomar la sangre de Kaname únicamente por el placer y el disfrute de esta, en lugar de tener que hacerlo así porque la necesitaba para sobrevivir. Kaname nunca le había hecho sentir mal sobre tener que hacerlo así y, obviamente, disfrutaba todas las sesiones tanto como podía, quizás incluso más, pero no depende de él por más tiempo le daba a Zero algo de autoestima. El hecho de que Kaname todavía quisiese dársela, a pesar de todo, conmovía a Zero profundamente y de repente estaba horrorizado al descubrir que sus ojos escocían ferozmente. Llorar delante de Kaname era una cosa. Mostrar su debilidad a los demás era…bueno, Zero preferiría haberse desnudado antes que eso. Casi…

Sintiendo que el calor en sus mejillas se extendía hacia sus orejas, Zero apretó la mano de Kaname de nuevo, en silencio, mientras intentaba deshacerse tanto de la humedad de sus ojos como del enorme bulto que se le había formado en la garganta como por arte de magia.

_Yo…Gracias._

En el profundo silencio, alguien se rio en voz baja. Sobresaltados, tanto Kaname como Zero miraron a todos los de alrededor en su mesa, los cuales les miraba, ya fuese sonriendo abiertamente como Takuma o intentando esconder sus discretas sonrisas como Kain. Takuma era el que se había reído y miraba significativamente a donde estaban las manos de Kaname y Zero todavía sospechosamente fuera de la vista, bajo la mesa.

"La comida se está enfriando" comentó el rubio de ojos verdes casualmente, sus labios todavía alzados. En medio de la repentina risa, una risa más nerviosa se desató en la mesa, Kaname y Zero intercambiaron rápidas miradas antes de separar rápidamente sus manos. Entonces, el purasangre miró a Takuma medio agradecido, medio censurador, antes de empezar a comer y que todos le siguiesen. Nadia pareció darse cuenta de que Aido parecía…decepcionado. Zero no miró a nadie más después de eso, con los ojos fijos en el plato mientras terminaba de comer rápidamente, con las mejillas más que con un poco de sonrojo.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, Kaname no parecía inclinado a irse del comedor. Le dio a Takuma una mirada sutil y el Asistente del Líder del Dormitorio inmediatamente se levantó y sugirió que se trasladasen a la sala de estar durante el tiempo que quedaba de descanso. El resto del círculo cercano a Kaname se puso en pie de inmediato, murmurando sus disculpas a Kaname antes de salir del comedor. Los nobles que ocupaban las otras mesas los vieron y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pero Aido se quedó sentado, manteniendo su mirada en la puerta, por donde los últimos estudiantes estaban saliendo. Kaname y Zero se quedaron en silencio, sospechando que Aido tenía algo que quería decirles, y estaban en lo cierto. Tan pronto como el último de los nobles hubo salido de la habitación, el despeinado rubio miró a Kaname y Zero, luego de nuevo a Zero antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Me alegro de que Zero – uh, quiero decir, Kiryuu-san, pueda tomar los comprimidos de nuevo pero –" Aido se interrumpió pero se veía como si estuviese deseando decir algo. Kaname había sido cogido por sorpresa y estaba entre divertido y conmovido de que Aido hubiese usado el nombre de Zero, igual que él lo había hecho antes. Le dio una rápida sonrisa al prefecto, que se veía incómodo a su lado, antes de dirigir su mirada al noble.

"¿Qué pasa, Aido?"

En respuesta, el rubio suspiró con algo de desesperanza y empezó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando extendió su mano, había dos pequeñas capsulas descansando en la palma. Eran del mismo tamaño y contenían un medicamento en polvo, pero estaban hechas de algún tipo de metal brillante en su lugar.

"Kaname-sama" comenzó Aido, viéndose y escuchándose de algún modo desconsolado "Me las arreglé para crear un encantamiento que permitiese esconder el olor de su sangre de cualquiera a excepción de los dos. De usted y de Ze – Kiryuu-san, en realidad. Solamente que ahora parece que no será ya necesario"

Kaname y Zero intercambiaron una mirada de asombro para después volverla hacia Aido, quien se encogió de hombros. Kaname tuvo que sonreír – esta era la misma personas que, deliberadamente, le había dado a Zero los comprimidos defectuosos no hace mucho tiempo. Pero, al final, eso había ayudado a que se acercasen más el uno al otro y Kaname no pudo evitar alcanzar la mano izquierda de Zero otra vez. Sosteniéndola firmemente por su cuenta e ignorando el ceño fruncido e indignado del prefecto, el purasangre se giró hacia Aido y sonrió.

"Gracias, apreciamos tus esfuerzos, Aido" dijo Kaname amablemente y vio el rostro del noble iluminarse un poco. Por el contrario, el ceño de Zero se había profundizado por cómo había sonado ese 'nosotros'. Kaname le miró de reojo y el ceño de Zero se convirtió en una simple mirada mientras captaba el repentino brillo en los ojos traviesos de su amante.

_No, Kaname, ¡no le digas…!_

El purasangre solo le guiñó el ojo antes de girar hacia Aido cuya amplia mirada azul estaba intentando descifrar el silencioso intercambio que estaba ocurriendo entre el purasangre y el prefecto.

"Y no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que tu trabajo no se desperdicie" añadió Kaname suavemente antes de lanzarle a Zero una mirada inocente e interrogante ya que las mejillas de este estaban rojas de nuevo con la implicación de las palabras del purasangre. Zero miró a su incontenible amante y recibió un alzamiento de ceja como respuesta que claramente decía '¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que no lo sabe ya?'

A pesar de la envidia que todavía persistía en su corazón, Aido les sonrió. Estaba aliviado y muy feliz de saber que los esfuerzos que habían consumido la mayor parte de su tiempo libre durante las dos semanas y media pasadas, no habían sido en vano. No había sido una tarea fácil en absoluto y el joven rubio había usado numerosos libros muy antiguos de hechizos de la librería de la Residencia Luna, investigando y experimentando intensamente hasta bien entrada la mañana. Como de costumbre, Kain había participado – no tanto por voluntad sino por resignación mientras su joven primo probaba uno tras otros en ellos.

Finalmente, Aido había dado con la combinación correcta y la selló en una pequeñas capsulas encantadas. Ambas estaban hechas de una aleación especial que fuese eficaz tanto para estabilizar como para mantener el encantamiento durante un período de tiempo más largo que los otros materiales posibles. Aliviados de que sus esfuerzos fuesen útiles y apreciados, Aido no pudo evitar lanzarse a una explicación detallada de cómo su búsqueda le había conducido a usar un método exitoso y cómo el encantamiento funcionó, hablando inconscientemente mucho más rápido de lo normal y fallando al explicar los términos más complejos de los compuestos que había utilizado. Si Kaname y Zero estaban asombrados por la obvia nota de satisfacción en la voz de Aido, no lo mostraron pero escucharon con atención en su lugar, incluso si no podían realmente entender toda la jerga que soltaba Aido. Zero estaba intrigado cuando el noble explicó que había tenido que investigar encantamientos de cazadores también, ya que el prefecto por sí mismo era uno.

"Antes de usarlo, primero necesitaréis infundir en cada capsula una gota de la sangre de ambos antes de invocar el paso final. Esto sellará el encantamiento al igual que asegurará que vuestros cuerpos no traten de rechazar o disipar las capsulas de forma automática" concluyó finalmente Aido después de alrededor de diez minutos de rápida charla. Ambos, Kaname y Zero, tenían que insertar las capsulas bajo su piel en uno de los puntos vitales de su cuerpo, donde el pulso era fuerte, tales como el área de la garganta, sobre su corazón o en la parte interna de su muñeca. El encantamiento duraría al menos un par de años antes de que necesitasen ser renovados o revitalizados.

Aido se detuvo durante un momento, un poco sin aliento después de su larga explicación. Kaname aprovechó la oportunidad para agradecerle de nuevo y el noble colocó las capsulas casi con reverencia en la mano extendida del purasangre y luego se puso de pie, ahora sintiéndose más bien como una quinta rueda, ya que Kaname y Zero estaban ahora mirándose el uno al otro de nuevo.

"Bueno, uh… las clases empezarán pronto así que…"se disculpó Aido y Kaname le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, un poco distraído por el leve rubor de Zero. En la puerta, el noble de repente recordó algo y volvió la mirada para ver a Zero cogiendo una de las capsulas de la mano de Kaname.

"Ummm… ¿Kaname-sama?"

"¿Sí, Aido?"

"Olvidé mencionar que el encantamiento también esconderá…ummm, otros olores…"

Kaname alzó una ceja de manera elegante "¿Otros olores?"

Aido apretó los dientes durante unos instantes mientras que tanto el purasangre como el prefecto se le quedaban mirando.

"Lo que quiero decir es…uh, no solamente el olor de su sangre y la de Zero, sino también cualquier forma de secreción de…eh, vuestros cuerpos" murmuró, sus pálidas mejillas estaban empezando a teñirse de rosa. La expresión del purasangre se mantuvo igual, sin cambios.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó curiosamente y Aido sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más. Miró vacilante a Zero cuyo rostro parecía estar también ardiendo – el prefecto de pelo plateado tenía la repentina sensación de que sabía lo que el noble estaba tratando de decir y se preguntaba si Kaname estaba haciéndose el despistado a propósito.

"Oh, ¿como la transpiración, quieres decir?" murmuró Zero, moviéndose un poco en su asiento. Esa fue la única forma de hacer sonar inocente lo de 'secreción corporal' que se le ocurrió y Aido asintió rápidamente, aliviado. Desafortunadamente, Kaname estaba todavía mirándole inquisitivamente.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó con suavidad y Aido gimió para sus adentros. Su amado Kaname-sama disfrutaba de avergonzar al máximo a las personas…incluso si era su propio amante. Zero ahora estaba mostrándole al purasangre de apariencia inocente un ceño de lo más feroz pero se giró hacia otro lado mientras Aido respiraba profundamente y dejaba escapar la respuesta con rapidez antes de perder los nervios y, con ello, la voz.

"El olor de todas las secreciones y fluidos, incluyendo sangre, residuos, transpiración y – y, uh…ummm, semen…"

Zero dejó salir un gemido ahogado. Su rostro parecía estar a punto de estallar de calor y, a juzgar por el fuerte color en el de Aido, sospechaba que el noble estaba sintiéndose más o menos de la misma manera. Esto era exactamente lo que tenía y Kaname solo tuvo que forzar a Aido a decirlo en voz alta.

_¡Incorregible y exasperante purasangre…!_

Sus labios se juntaron en una fina línea, con Zero mirando al purasangre completamente avergonzado, a su lado.

"¿Satisfecho ahora?" gruñó el prefecto entre sus dientes apretados, haciendo a Aido parpadear. Realmente, nunca se había acostumbrado a cómo Zero solía tratar a Kaname, casual e incluso con rudeza, en el pasado y, para sorpresa de él, ahora. El noble se quedó ahí con algo de incertidumbre, preguntándose si el líder purasangre reprendería realmente al prefecto por su absoluta falta de modales.

Sin embargo, Kaname no parecía afectado en lo absoluto por el comentario de su amante, así como con la mirada de Aido y la suya llenas de malestar, además de las caras sonrojadas. Se limitó a gruñirle con indignación a Zero. Mientras que el prefecto resoplaba con indignación y abría la boca, listo para liberar una mordaz observación, Kaname le detuvo con un repentino y fuerte beso que solo duró un segundo. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, los ojos amatistas todavía eran como puñales mientras le mirada pero estaban ampliamente abiertos y su propietario estaba sin habla por la sorpresa. Satisfecho, Kaname se giró tranquilamente hacia el rubio con los ojos igualmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Gracias, Aido" dijo suavemente. Aido tragó saliva y asintió, una cierta melancolía se arrastraba en sus ojos azules. Daría cualquier cosa que tuviese por estar en la piel de Zero – tal vez incluso su propia condición de clase noble. Aido solo deseaba que Zero no se viese como si estuviera a punto de morir de vergüenza, aunque sabía que el prefecto estaba terriblemente mortificado por la exhibición pública de afecto. En realidad, Zero estaba a punto de arrastrarse por debajo de la mesa después de aquel beso, pero casualmente miró a Aido y vio la mirada de envidia que apenas estaba enmascarada en el rostro del rubio. Por alguna razón, esa mirada le recordó a Zero lo que Aido le había dicho mientras estaban limpiando uno de los baños del instituto hace unas pocas semanas.

_Nunca dudes de ti mismo cuando se trate de Kaname-sama, Zero. Le conoces, después de todo… Y es bastante obvio que confía en ti y te escucha. Nunca traiciones esa confianza. Pero – puedes estar orgulloso de ello._

Eso, inevitablemente, hizo que Zero recordarse algunas palabras extrañamente similares de Takuma después de que el primero hubiese ido a ver a Kaname a su habitación… después de que el purasangre le hubiese mordido por primera vez.

_Zero, no te avergüences de esto. Sea lo que sea que tengas con Kaname, es especial – atesóralo._

Zero sabía que estaba orgulloso de que Kaname le amase y no tenía miedo de mostrarlo. Simplemente era…tímido, eso era todo. Zero sabía que no era el tipo de persona que besaba a alguien en público – solo era su forma de ser. Sin embargo, esto no era para toda la Academia Cross, solo para aquellos que pertenecían al círculo íntimo de Kaname, que eran completamente leales al purasangre. Justo cuando estaba… con un suspiro, Zero cuadró los hombros y se obligó a mirar directamente a Aido, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el calor que se acumulaba en su rostro.

"Gracias, Hanabusa" dijo suavemente, la inconfundible sinceridad en su voz. Zero sintió el brazo de Kaname alrededor de sus hombros y no necesitaba mirar a su amante para saber que estaba sonriendo. Aido asintió en respuesta, esa mirada envidiosa todavía estaba en sus ojos azules. Ya era hora de que saliese de ahí y rápidamente se inclinó ante Kaname-sama antes de salir de la habitación.

Zero se tomó unos instantes antes de girarse hacia Kaname y le sostuvo la mirada, vacilante. El purasangre le sonrió con adoración, encantado por el suave rubor en las mejillas de su amante.

"Aido ha sido muy útil" comentó Kaname con expresión seria y Zero le frunció débilmente el ceño.

"Por suerte para nosotros, querrás decir" murmuró y Kaname se rio felizmente antes de besarle de nuevo, uno más largo y profundo en esta ocasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Zero no vio demasiado a su incorregible y exasperante purasangre ya que Kaname tenía que asistir a una serie de reuniones que le llevaron lejos de la Academia Cross. Incluso cuando estaba cerca, había un montón de papeleo del que encargarse.

Zero tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que la vida sin Kaname alrededor era solo…aburrida, aunque frunciese el ceño profundamente cuando el Director Cross, astutamente, daba a entender que su mal estado de ánimo actual se debía a la ausencia del purasangre, y negaba con firmeza cuando Yuuki le molestaba por lo mismo. Pero era cierto, Zero extrañaba mucho a Kaname. Divertido, ¿no?, cómo había logrado llevarse bien cuando él y Kaname eran fieros rivales, pero ahora estaba abatido por su habitación porque no habían estado juntos durante cierto tiempo.

Kaname había querido mantener el contacto con Zero mientras estaban separados pero viendo que tenía que llamar al teléfono de la oficina de Cross o al de los propios dormitorios de la Residencia Luna, Zero había vetado ambas sugerencias inmediatamente. Se mostró inflexible con lo de rondar por la oficina del Director y ofrecerle al hombre la oportunidad de molestarle incluso más pero, al mismo tiempo, era reacio a ir a los dormitorios del purasangre cuando Kaname no estaba cerca. Justo antes de que Kaname tuviese que entrar en la limusina o arriesgarse a perder su avión, Zero finalmente había ignorado a Akira, quién estaba a un lado del coche y mirando discretamente a otro lado, y abrazó a su amado purasangre con fuerza. Entonces, Zero susurró un tímido pero honesto 'Vuelve pronto, Kaname. Te echaré de menos' en su oído, que hizo que Kaname le besase sonoramente. En el momento en que terminaron, ambos labios hormigueaban, las mejillas de Zero estaban sospechosamente sonrojadas y los ojos de Kaname sospechosamente brillantes.

Fue en las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes cuando Kaname regresó a la Academia Cross. Zero estaba dormido entonces pero fue a la Residencia Luna tan pronto como se hubo despertado y vestido. Como de costumbre, no había nadie por los alrededores de la gran sala y Zero fue directamente hacia arriba, aferrándose a la bolsa de papel en su mano y con el corazón latiendo felizmente dentro de su pecho.

La puerta de Kaname estaba abierta y Zero entró por sí mismo. El purasangre estaba de espaldas y, en ese momento, profundamente dormido en la habitación a oscuras, vestido con su pijama de seda negra y situado entre las sábanas de seda recién lavadas. Zero no esperaba que Kaname estuviese despierto en ese momento, sabiendo que seguramente no habría dormido suficiente durante las últimas dos semanas. Por ahora, el prefecto estaba contento de sentarse al lado de él en la oscuridad durante un tiempo, su vista vampírica le permitía deleitar sus ojos con el rostro de su amado mientras se maravillaba una vez más por la forma en que el purasangre podía dormir tan profundamente a pesar de tener a un cazador en su habitación. El rostro de Zero se suavizó con asombro y sus dedos pedían el tocar los ondulados y suaves cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, del mismo modo en que deseaba trazar los rasgos suavizados por el profundo sueño y acariciar la piel pálida y suave.

_¿En realidad hubo algún momento en el que hubiese odiado a Kaname Kuran con todo mi corazón?_

_¿Realmente hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba en este hombre como frío, cruel y calculador?_

_¿De verdad hubo un momento en el que solamente podía pensar insultos que lanzarle a esta hermosa, generosa y amorosa alma solitaria?_

La respiración de Zero quedó atrapada ligeramente en su garganta. A pesar de no querer molestar a Kaname, descubrió que su mano lo había tocado por voluntad propia, alisando muy suavemente un mechón de cabello oscuro que había caído sobre la oreja de Kaname. Las largas pestañas temblaron al instante y la respiración de Kaname se profundizó. Zero le observó, completamente extasiado mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en los labios del purasangre antes de que los ojos oscuros parpadeasen para abrirse un segundo más tarde.

"Zero…" el murmullo adormilado de Kaname fue involuntariamente sexy y Zero tragó mientras dejaba que sus dedos se deslizasen por la curva de una de sus perfectas mejillas. Kaname inmediatamente giró el rostro hacia la caricia, presionando sus labios con la palma de Zero en un suave beso.

"Hey" susurró Zero con una sonrisa tímida y Kaname se derritió por dentro. Se sentía como si acabase de irse a dormir pero en lugar de sentirse molesto por ser despertado, sobre todo cuando no había conseguido descansar mucho, el purasangre solo estaba demasiado feliz de ver a Zero otra vez. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

"Te extrañé…ven aquí…" susurró Kaname y Zero obedeció, inclinándose para besar los deliciosamente cálidos y suaves labios. Los ojos de Kaname se habían cerrado de nuevo pero respondió con entusiasmo, subiendo sus brazos para enlazarlos alrededor del cuello de Zero. De mala gana, el prefecto rompió el beso y levantó la cabeza antes de que Kaname pudiese tirar de él hacia abajo, a pesar de lo atractiva que pudiese ser la idea para él.

"¿Duermes conmigo?" preguntó el purasangre pero Zero negó con la cabeza, con pesar "Tengo que ir a clase – último examen al que tengo que presentarme este semestre, pero te cocinaré algo esta noche y te lo traeré aquí" ofreció.

Kaname abrió la boca, viéndose como si estuviese a punto de discutir, pero suspiró y, en su lugar, se acurrucó más profundamente en las sábanas.

"Mmm…está bien, me pondré al día en sueño, entonces" murmuró, haciendo que Zero riese en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Tenía la impresión de que había una razón por la que Kaname quería estar fresco cuando volviese más tarde y el pensamiento le envió inmediatamente una ola de calor que recorrió sus venas y llego hasta la ingle.

"Perfecto" respondió secamente, sin molestarse en ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz pero Kaname se limitó a abrir los ojos de nuevo para ofrecerle una sensual y adormilada sonrisa que hizo que Zero casi renunciase a su examen. Rápidamente se alejó de aquella pecaminosa y dulce tentación, agachándose para hurgar en la bolsa de papel que descansaba en la alfombra.

"Aquí, te he traído algo para que te haga compañía mientras tanto" dijo tímidamente y Kaname se encontró mirando a un par de familiares ojos negros. La Hello Kitty parecía feliz de por ello y el purasangre se rio entre dientes mientras acercaba el suave juguete hacia él y colocaba su cabeza a su lado sobre la almohada – que en realidad ahora olía un poco a Zero "Ella es dulce pero desearía que fueses tú el que estuviese tumbado aquí" murmuró.

Zero se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Típico de Kaname…_

"No digas eso, ¡vas a herir sus sentimientos!" dijo en tono de reproche y Kaname sonrió.

"Siempre y cuando no hiera los tuyos, Zero…"

Zero negó con la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo. Tocó el pelo de Kaname una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama.

"Te veré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo prometes?" susurró Kaname y Zero asintió, con una sensación de tirantez en la garganta.

"Lo prometo, Kaname" susurró y se fue mientras que aún pudiese recordar que tenía un examen al que presentarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, tan pronto como las clases acabaron y los nobles fueron conducidos de manera segura a clase, Takuma le mencionó algo de manera inocente a Yuuki sobre que Kaname quería escaparse de clases esta noche ya que todavía estaba cansado, Zero regresó a la Residencia Sol. Se duchó y se cambió, seguidamente yendo a la cocina de Cross, habiendo comprado ayer lo que necesitaba para cocinar del supermercado de la ciudad. Zero había decido hacer pato guisado con jengibre, un plato que no había cocinado desde hace tiempo.

En primer lugar, lavó una taza de arroz y lo dejó hervir en el fuego antes de sacar la bolsa de carne de pato que había escondido en el frigorífico. Zero se había preguntado si debía mencionárselo a Cross solo por si el mayor tenía uno de sus arranques culinarios de nuevo y lo cocinaba pero no se había atrevido. Por suerte para el prefecto, el Director había salido a cenar fuera la pasada noche con Touga Yagari, su ex profesor, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hurgar en su propia cocina. Zero cortó en rodajas el jengibre fresco y picó un par de gajos de ajo. La carne de pato normalmente tardaría alrededor de una hora en cocerse a fuego lento antes de que estuviese lo suficientemente tierna así que Zero usó la preciada olla a presión de Cross para acortar el tiempo. Calentó un poco de aceite de sésamo en la olla y salteó el jengibre y el ajo antes de añadir una cucharada de salsa de frijoles en conserva. La carne de pato fue lo siguiente y Zero añadió un poco de agua para, seguidamente, cerrar la olla.

No siempre le gustó cocinar pero esta vez era diferente puesto que ya se lo había prometido a Kaname y resultaba alentador cocinar algo para su amante purasangre quién estaría indudablemente agradecido por ello. Con la olla a presión, el plato estuvo listo en veinte minutos y Zero vertió cuidadosamente el aromático guiso en un recipiente térmico de acero inoxidable y colocó el arroz al vapor en otro. Lugo puso ambos en una cesta junto con los platos y los cubiertos. Las clases de la Clase Nocturna estaban en marcha por ahora y Zero estaba agradecido de no conocer a ningún otro que fuese un adusto vigilante nocturno cuando llegó al Dormitorio Luna, sobre todo porque llevaba una cesta cubierta con una servilleta que no tenía mucho éxito en esconder el fragante olor que venía del interior.

Cuando Zero subió las escaleras, no estaba para nada sorprendido de encontrar a Kaname todavía profundamente dormido, boca abajo, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado y un brazo manteniendo a una desventurada Hello Kitty sobre su almohada. Era obvio que el purasangre no había cuidado bien de sí mismo en las últimas dos semanas y Zero sospechó que se trataba más bien de un hábito de él. Kaname realmente necesitaba a alguien que le cuidase, reflexionó el prefecto y se ruborizó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que él era la mejor persona para hacer eso.

Empezando desde ahora, de hecho.

Zero cruzó la alfombra en silencio y colocó la cesta en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana. Se produjo un débil susurro de la seda de la cama y cuando se dio la vuelta, Kaname estaba sentado, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y cubriendo un enorme bostezo con la mano.

"Kaname… ¿te he despertado? Lo siento" dijo Zero suavemente pero Kaname negó con la cabeza.

"Esta vez estaba despierto, debo de haber dormido el día entero" dijo, parpadeando hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche y Zero sonrió con ironía hacia él.

"Lo hiciste" confirmó pero Kaname le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Algo huele delicioso" remarcó "A parte de ti, quiero decir" añadió y Zero se sonrojó a la vez.

"Bueno, tú también" murmuró, sus piernas ya caminaban hacia la cama, a pesar de que no tenía ningún pensamiento consciente que le llevase allí.

"Es guiso de pato con jengibre y arroz blanco" murmuró antes de que Kaname tirase de él hacia abajo y cayese de espaldas sobre las sábanas arrugadas. A Zero no le importó y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del purasangre mientras que sus labios se encontraban en un beso apasionado. El cuerpo de Kaname era cálido incluso a través de su pijama de seda y deliciosamente suave por el sueño también, una atractiva combinación que envió un repentino aumento de deseo a través de Zero. La sangre se acumulaba en su entrepierna una vez más y gimió mientras Kaname mostraba su inmediato conocimiento de ello al frotar sus caderas contra las de él.

_Bueno, no soy el único que ha extrañado esto…_

Zero jadeó suavemente en la cálida boca de Kaname mientras que los dedos inquisitivos del purasangre se deslizaban bajo su camiseta y empezaban a viajar hacia su pecho. Cuando el intenso beso acabó, Kaname levantó la cabeza para sonreírle a Zero mientras que los suaves ojos violetas del último parpadeaban hasta abrirse.

"Te sientes tan bien, Zero" murmuró Kaname con voz ronca y el rubor por el deseo en el rostro de Zero se intensificó, arqueando su espalda al sentir que los dedos habían encontrado y jugaban con sus sensibles pezones, ya tenso y tembloroso.

"Mmm, Kaname…la cena…"murmuró.

Kaname le dio una sonrisa perezosa, sus cálidos ojos brillando con adoración y deseo.

"¿Qué cena?" murmuró mientras subía la camiseta de Zero más hacia arriba para poder ver las protuberancias rosadas que estaba acariciando ligeramente con los dedos.

"Ah…" jadeó de nuevo Zero, arqueando su espalda un tanto más esta vez mientras los sensuales labios de Kaname se cerraban sobre uno de sus pezones y tiraban firmemente de él con su boca.

"L-La cena primera…" logró decir tras varios intentos sin aliento más tarde, apenas logrando recordar que el pato era mejor comérselo mientras estaba caliente. Zero quería que Kaname disfrutase de lo que le había cocinado, no soportarlo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, le dio al felizmente distraído purasangre un empujón lo suficiente fuerte para conseguir liberarse lo suficiente como para sentarse.

"¡Esto puede esperar, Kaname!" insistió Zero y negó con la cabeza cuando Kaname hizo un mohín. Había una evidente tienda de campaña alzada al frente de los pantalones negros de su pijama pero Zero negó con la cabeza con severidad y el purasangre finalmente se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, refunfuñando con buen humor. Se giró de nuevo a la puerta y le sonrió a Zero que seguía sentado en su cama, tentándole sin querer con el despeinado pelo plateado y la camiseta que no había sido completamente bajada.

"Tan pronto como acabe la cena, entonces" Kaname arrastró las palabras, sus oscuros ojos prometían y advertían que se refería a algo más que besos y abrazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el momento en que Kaname salió después de una ducha rápida, Zero ya había puesto una pequeña mesa y colocado el humeante arroz caliente en dos platos. El purasangre se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones negros, y se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

"Mmm, eso huele realmente bien" comentó mientras caminaba hacia Zero.

Zero estaba, como de costumbre, cautivado por los graciosos movimientos felinos del purasangre, aunque la intención en los ojos de Kaname le hiciese preguntarse si él iba a ser la cena, en lugar del guiso de pato. Kaname sonrió para sí mismo cuando el repentino reconocimiento brilló en los hermosos ojos amatistas. Sí, tenía mucha hambre de las atenciones del prefecto pero se suponía que podía esperar un poco ya que también tenía hambre de comida. Comieron juntos en un agradable silencio, sin hablar mucho a excepción de Kaname alabando su guiso y pato y Zero sonriendo en silencio y algo avergonzado en cada lujoso elogio pero sincero. Estaba completamente relajado ahora, feliz de que Kaname estuviese de vuelta y feliz de estar en su compañía, sobre todo cuando Kaname no tenía nada mejor en mente que pasar unas pocas horas con él.

Kaname había pedido que le enviasen una taza de té y acabando así su comida de manera perfecta, quitándose de ese modo el rico sabor aunque ligeramente aceitoso del guiso de su paladar.

"¿Tuviste suficiente?" preguntó Zero con una ligero sonrisa mientras guardaba los platos de nuevo en la cesta y Kaname asintió.

"Por el guiso, sí, gracias, ¿pero de ti? ¡Nunca!"

Eso hizo que Zero se sonrojase de nuevo y Kaname se rio entre dientes, una elegante mano inclinó el rostro de su amante, acercándolo al suyo. Zero frunció el ceño.

"Amas avergonzarme, ¿verdad?" se quejó sin verdadero rencor y Kaname se encogió de hombros, sus ojos eran cálidos mientras sonreía a su aún tímido amante.

"Quizás" acordó "Pero te ves hermoso y muy, muy atractivo cuando estás sonrojado…"

Hubo una inconfundible y depredadora mirada en sus ojos ahora y la mirada de Zero se alejó a un lado mientras su rubor se intensificaba. Algo estaba revoloteando en su estómago ahora y no era el pato guisado. Al momento siguiente, los dedos de Kaname se entrelazaron a su alrededor y el purasangre entrelazaba sus piernas.

"Muérdeme, Zero…" la invitación de Kaname fue directa en la elección de sus palabras, pero sutilmente tentadora en el timbre ronco de voz. Zero tragó mientras las palabras y la forma en que se expresaron enviaban un golpe de calor hacia su estómago.

"No tengo que hacerlo, lo sabes" murmuró pero fue medio expresado pues siguió al purasangre de buen agrado hacia la cama. Kaname se sentó en el borde y sonrió, aún sin renunciar a su mano.

"Lo sé, pero lo quieres, y yo lo quiero" los ojos de Kaname eran piscinas casi negras de deseo líquido y Zero tragó de nuevo, perdiéndose en las cálidas profundidades que hicieron que se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

_Qué demonios…_

Sin más preámbulos, Zero se sentó al lado de Kaname y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de seda negra del último. Una vez se la quitó a su amante, Zero se sacó su propia camiseta, pasándola por encima de su cabeza. No hubo ninguna vacilación mientras colocaba sus baroz sobre los suaves hombros de Kaname y tiraba de él hacia adelante, hundiendo su propio rostro entonces en la agraciada curva de su pálido y delgado cuello, respirando la maravillosa mezcla de gel y aroma único que sólo su amante purasangre tenía. En desacuerdo con su casi agresivo comportamiento, los labios de Zero eran casi tímidos mientras los presionaba contra la cremosa piel en el sitio de mordida de Kaname y sintió el suave estremecimiento del purasangre en respuesta. Kaname inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis cuando los labios y la lengua de Zero le molestó de primeras con deliciosa timidez antes de que sus colmillos finalmente reclamasen la carne expuesta.

Zero bebió profundamente. No lo necesitaba, pero después de subsistir con nada más que los comprimidos durante las dos últimas semanas cuando había tomado la sangre de Kaname con regularidad, antes de que el hambre fuese más que el de siempre y con los primeros tragos de ese rico néctar carmesí que sabía a ambrosía pura para él. Kaname estaba en silencio, sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Zero y los delgados dedos acariciando la piel caliente, sintiendo la ligera ondulación de los músculos de Zero, apretándose más contra Kaname como si quisiera acercarse aún más a él, a pesar de que sus pechos ya estaban pegados el uno al otro. Kaname no tenía ninguna queja y se limitó a apretar sus brazos con suavidad alrededor de Zero, consiguiendo un gemido agradecido mientras que Zero clavaba sus colmillos más profundamente y chupaba su sangre casi con fiereza. Era encantador el ser necesitado así y Kaname ignoró lo profundamente que su amante estaba bebiendo de él. Solamente fue cuando empezó a sentirse un poco mareado que Kaname, lamentablemente, tuvo que deslizar una mano por la espalda de Zero, enredando los amorosos dedos en el pelo plateado. Había tenido un buen número de horas de sueño pero no era suficiente para ayudarle a recuperarse plenamente de tantas noches.

"Suficiente por ahora, Zero" murmuró suavemente contra la oreja del prefecto "Puedes tomar más de mí más tarde si quieres…" la ruptura no solo le daría la oportunidad al cuerpo de Zero de procesar su embriagadora sangre, sino que también le daría al cuerpo de Kaname la oportunidad de recuperarse. Zero parpadeó y peleó contra la sensación de euforia que golpeaba sus sentidos como una droga y que lo envolvía cada vez que bebía la sangre pura de Kaname. Casi apresurado, retiró sus colmillos y lamió la cremosa piel para limpiarla de ese rico líquido carmesí, ayudando a que las heridas se cerrasen más rápido.

"Uf, lo siento, Kaname" murmuró Zero, sonando tanto disgustado como culpable mientras que miraba hacia abajo, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas por la cantidad de sangre pura que había tomado. No había mucha sangre derramada por el cuello de Kaname esta vez, pero no importaba. Zero sabía que ya no dependía de la sangre de su amante y, aun así, en la primera oportunidad que había conseguido, se había enganchado al cuello de Kaname como una sanguijuela…

Un par de conocidas y elegantes manos tomaron su rostro y lo alzaron, y Kaname sonrió ante la mirada culpable de Zero.

"No vuelvas a pedir perdón por amar así mi sangre, Zero, o por tomarla" murmuró seriamente "Solo es que no quiero que tengas una sobredosis por ella, ya que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a grandes cantidades aun"

La culpa se desvaneció de los ojos de Zero ante esas palabras tranquilizadoras y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sí, tienes razón" murmuró "Gracias"

Kaname sonrió de nuevo y se besaron, viéndose Zero fácilmente tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama.

"Kaname… ¿necesitas tomar de mí?" susurró mientras esos devastadores labios comenzaban a acariciar su área de mordedura. Incluso mientras se lo preguntaba, Zero echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, extendiendo así la invitación dispuesta. Kaname se estremeció de deseo, el carmesí inundando sus ojos, pero se contuvo.

_No. Más tarde…_

"Está bien, Zero. Tomaré un poco después" susurró mientras se alejaba a regañadientes de ese tentador pulso en el hueco de la garganta de Zero y, en cambio, fue haciendo un suave camino de besos hasta el agitado pecho. La piel de Zero estaba un poco húmeda por el sudor ahora y Kaname lo lamió con deleite. Su sed de sangre era algo que sabía que podía controlar pero no estaba seguro si deseo por esta maravillosa persona estaba al mismo nivel. Más que querer su sangre, Kaname buscaba adorar a Zero con todo lo que tenía, y lo hacía.

Pronto, Zero estaba retorciéndose sobre las sábanas de seda, suaves gemidos y jadeos salían de su boca mientras que Kaname se inclinaba sobre él y cedía a su deseo de tocar al prefecto en todas partes. Después de tener su ración en el pecho de Zero, los labios del purasangre se perdieron más abajo y presionando más sus labios en besos lentos sobre su plano vientre, haciéndole retorcerse por el deseo. Zero gimió, su cuerpo insoportablemente tenso y buscando el alivio. Embistió con sus vaqueros aun puestos, alzando sus caderas débilmente mientras que la mano de Kaname le atrapaba íntimamente a través de los pantalones, sabiendo cómo se sentían los dedos desde la base a la punta, causando que sus calzoncillos se humedeciesen más.

Con un gruñido, Kaname abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros y tiró de ellos y de su ropa interior, sacando las prendas por sus piernas en un movimiento rápido, exponiéndolo por completo a la adoradora mirada. Zero enrojeció. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor de la ardiente mirada de Kaname en su sensible y palpitante carne y eso sólo lo hacía más difícil. Zero se estremeció cuando una cálida mano envolvió su erección y la sujetó firmemente, empezando con un ritmo lento e hipnótico que sabía que lo llevaría a la locura.

"Ka-Kaname…" la voz de Zero era sin aliento, sonando como un susurro. Cuando esos ardientes ojos le miraron, Zero tragó saliva. La intención de Kaname estaba escrita muy, muy claramente en sus ojos – iba a violarle íntimamente en esta ocasión, no solamente con sus manos sino con su boca también. Por un momento, Zero sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir. Era increíblemente tímido sobre esto pero, al mismo tiempo, lo quería. Lo deseaba tanto como deseaba hacerle lo mismo otra vez a Kaname, adorar todo lo que tenía…

Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Disfrutar el uno del otro era delicioso y satisfactorio y Zero sabía que lo sería aún más con la agregada intimidad de sus bocas el uno con el otro por primera vez pero…todavía no era suficiente para él en ese momento. No estaba completamente satisfecho.

Zero quería más. Quería más de esto. Quería más de Kaname.

Zero sabía que esto significaba que se sumergiría más profundamente en aguas desconocidas pero mientras miraba esos profundos ojos, que le miraban con adoración, se dio cuenta de que además del esperado nerviosismo, estaba también sintiendo un inmenso y abrumador deseo de simplemente darse a sí mismo a Kaname, a dejarse ir y experimentar la forma más profunda posible de intimidad con él. Sin ser consciente y sin dejar de pensar en nada más que en eso, la mano de Zero encontró y agarró la muñeca de Kaname, que aún se movía con lentitud y tentadoramente. El purasangre no dijo nada pero sus ojos eran interrogantes.

"No, Kaname…" murmuró Zero con voz ronca, sosteniendo la oscura y cautivadora mirada con los suaves ojos violetas que estaban abiertos, asustado y totalmente confiado al mismo tiempo "Yo…No, no pares…" añadió en el mismo murmullo ronco. Kaname frunció el ceño un poco, viéndose adorablemente confundido.

"No entiendo, Zero" susurró con incertidumbre.

Zero tragó, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse de nuevo. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros con desaprobación y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo que quiero decir, Kaname, es… que no pares" dijo suavemente. Zero sabía no estaba siendo muy coherente, sujetando la mano del purasangre aun y diciéndole que no parase al mismo tiempo pero eso era todo lo que podía decir en ese momento. Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron ampliamente cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Zero estaba pidiendo en ese momento que hiciese. Se quedó inmóvil, viéndole temeroso y tentador al mismo tiempo. Kaname le había prometido a Zero que esperaría, que no le presionaría y el purasangre quería decir justamente eso, lo hizo, pero esto – esta inesperada y repentina petición era increíble.

"Zero…" murmuró Kaname, la sorpresa se perdía en sus ardientes y oscuros ojos "¿Estás – Estás seguro?"

_Puedo esperar, juro que puedo esperar… de acuerdo, probablemente moriré de deseo primero pero al menos me gustaría intentar esperar…_

La repentina incertidumbre de Kaname se la hacía adorable a Zero y sonrió temblorosamente mientras miraba directamente a su amante a los ojos y asintió.

"Si, estoy seguro"

Sorprendentemente, su confirmación solamente hizo que Kaname se viese aún más perdido y Zero tragó, entreabrió los labios para lamérselos con la lengua al notarlos repentinamente secos.

"Por favor, Kaname… hazme el amor. Lo quiero"


End file.
